


盲光

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 291,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: *成文于2016，请勿以任何方式二次传播。请勿向其他人推荐本文。*阅读请以修改的ao3版本为准。*伦厨与利厨都请慎重观看。*观看如有不适请立刻退出。





	盲光

**Author's Note:**

> *成文于2016，请勿以任何方式二次传播。请勿向其他人推荐本文。  
> *阅读请以修改的ao3版本为准。  
> *伦厨与利厨都请慎重观看。  
> *观看如有不适请立刻退出。

Chapter01  
午后三时是最让人打盹的时刻。战后的王都笼罩着无精打采的祥和气息。店铺的老板耷拉着眼皮坐在台前，街道上行人稀少。  
两辆马车飞快地在道路上驶过，老板听到声音抬起头来，又低下头去。马车飞快穿过条条街道，最终在通往地下的楼梯口停了下来。两辆马车上迅速走下八个身影，皆披着斗篷，一下车，就停也不停得朝地下通道跑过去。  
地下通道渐渐隔绝了光线，八个原本前行迅速的身影渐渐乱作一团，跌跌撞撞地向前走去。  
“谁出的主意把暗道建在地下啊，我啥都看不见。”  
“跟着兵长就行了。”  
“都打扮成这样我知道哪个是兵长啊！”  
“这个简单，你盯着最矮的就行了呦~”  
“闭嘴，臭四眼。”  
“艾伦，你踩到我的脚了。”  
“啊！抱歉三笠。”  
“安静点，吵死了。”  
经过一段磕磕绊绊的行走，一行人来到了目的地。其中一个人抬手敲了敲头顶上的木板。  
木板上面传来了低沉的问话声。  
“什么让你以为调查兵团的时间静止。”  
“利威尔的身高……嘶。”  
那木板上的声音纠结了一下。  
“什么能证明调查兵团的时光流逝。”  
回话的人明显流畅了一些。  
“你的发迹线和艾伦的身高。”  
木板被移开，阳光一下子射进了地下通道，在黑暗中站久了的几个人立刻争先恐后爬了上来。埃尔温最后把木板盖上。上来的八个人在一块叽叽喳喳，韩吉揉着被打的背，穿的像个乞丐。利威尔穿了西装，面色平静地靠墙站立。  
“辛苦你们了，下午跑过来。”埃尔温说着，把柜台上开着的本子合上。  
“这得感谢利威尔，要是没把他拽过来，我们肯定找不着地儿——虽然这暗号有点坑。”韩吉一边无比流畅地接话，一边打量这酒吧。  
埃尔温团长在战后退位让贤，又早与家里断绝了关系，索性开了一间酒吧。酒吧今天一切准备就绪，就等着明天开张。  
他虽然被家族认为离经叛道，但改不了骨子里是有文化的人。整个酒吧充满了英伦风格，看上去颇有几分奢华情调。  
“傻站着干什么呀，”韩吉环视了一圈儿姿态各异的士兵们，忽然想起来此行的目的，适时问道，“埃尔温，房间在哪？”  
埃尔温指了指楼上。  
一行人又飞快地奔上楼，利威尔看着咋咋呼呼的一群年轻人和没大没小的韩吉，皱了皱眉，却没有说话，默默地跟了上去。他余光撇到埃尔温擦吧台的动作——虽然充满了违和感，却也让他的心情好转了一些。  
他来到楼上，其他人早就打开了包间的门。  
这间包间依旧装横别致，最重要的是，这包间干净得过分，桌子和地板都被擦到了锃亮的程度。打量屋子的利威尔发现大家的目光都凝在了自己身上，他走进屋子，在剩下的位子上坐下，“还不赖。”  
像是得到了什么许可，屋子里的气氛一下子活跃起来。  
士兵们穿着便服，坐在包间里，有的翘着腿，有的把手搭在椅背上。卸下了在战场上时刻紧绷的严谨，年轻人们正在逐渐捡拾起他们青春正好的年纪本该拥有的活力 。  
调查兵团得胜归来的那天，全城的百姓夹道欢迎，这些重要功臣们的脸深深地刻在了老百姓的脑子里。战争结束以后，调查兵团的士兵们的休息时间更加充裕。与普通士兵们脱下制服就可以尽情放松的情况不同的是，他们这些功臣走在大街上必定会迎来一众围观，无异于自找麻烦。  
还好埃尔温到底对得起他那当团长的脑子，他给酒吧建了一条地下通道，特地在开张前让战后幸存的战友们聚一聚。  
酒吧的大家吵吵嚷嚷，几乎是刻意营造出热闹的气氛。战争结束了，他们还活着——这个事实太过美好，带着让人无法相信的缥缈感。在巨人的威胁下燃烧的热血，踏过一具具尸体却无法留下的泪水，追逐的目标已然实现的虚无，这些感情都需要发泄——那便当这间酒吧是一个闸，倾泻一下这滔天的洪水。  
“喝些什么。”走上楼来的埃尔温立在门边，阳光倾洒在他那饱经风霜的脸上，昔日里冷酷坚毅的双眼如今盈满了温和。  
“酒啊！这还用问！”  
“威士忌！伏特加！挑烈的上！”  
“嘿嘿珍惜机会哦，埃尔温亲自当服务生哎。”  
埃尔温握笔的姿势很漂亮，他用漂亮的花体英文记下了酒的名字，然后把夹子和笔握在一起，用空出的左手敲了敲门框，“利威尔。”  
一瞬间所有人的目光都聚焦在利威尔身上，他本想说和其他人一样，一瞥却看见了韩吉反光的镜片，从那张罕见的不苟言笑的脸上，可以想到镜片后那双眼睛里的严肃犀利。“啊，”他听到自己妥协般用低哑的声音说到，“果酒吧。”  
“哎兵长怎么这样，太扫兴啦。”  
“我还以为会挑一个更带劲儿的酒呢。”  
利威尔听着小鬼们的吵嚷，又好像没有听到，这些声音穿耳而过，他只记得他双眼看到的东西——他看到埃尔温几乎是用松了一口气的愉悦心情在本上写字，看到韩吉板起的面孔在他的回答响起时瞬间融化，她带着夸张的笑意转向小鬼们。  
利威尔靠在椅子上，抱起双臂，突然觉得心累，答话说出口后，徐徐而来的烦躁感一点点充盈了整个胸腔，酸胀地让人难受。他盯着和小鬼们宣扬要出版巨人科普读物的韩吉，看着满脸无奈却又不好发作的小鬼们，觉得自己仿佛看到了两个不同世界交界的灰色地带，那片灰色放大，将他吞噬进去。  
一道视线粘在他的背上，这道注视将他从放空的世界里解救出来，他不耐烦地回望过去，他想他的眼神一定不怎么友好，艾伦那小鬼几乎是被吓了一跳而转过头，祖母绿的眼睛里带着还没来得及收回的神色——迷惑和担忧。啧，真是烦人的小鬼。  
利威尔的位置靠窗，阳光照得他有些昏沉。该死的，他想到最近开始嗜睡，就更打不起精神来陪这帮小鬼瞎闹，他一边把线索固定在空杯子上，一边想着埃尔温那混蛋又不是便秘怎么还不回来。  
瓶子磕碰在桌面上的声音一下子平息了这片吵闹，好不容易成年，却又因从军而滴酒不沾的小鬼们，将饿狼一样的眼神狠狠地粘在酒瓶上。  
盘子随着一声轻响也被放在了桌子上。  
“肉！”  
利威尔闻声扫了一眼，下酒菜是酱香牛肉和烤蹄花，抬眼，果然常年不开荤的士兵们拼命地咽口水。  
“喂，萨沙，不要现在吃啊！酒还没开！”  
埃尔温从利威尔的座椅后面走过去，拉开他身边的座位坐下来，把手中最后剩下的一瓶酒放在利威尔的面前。  
说实话，利威尔从没有想到过有一天会感谢埃尔温比他高不少这个事实，埃尔温在他旁边一坐下，立刻就挡住了大部分阳光照射，他不得不承认舒服多了。  
在他胡思乱想的时候，埃尔温已经帮他开了果酒，并酌了一杯。  
“啧。”利威尔回过神来拿起酒杯，剩下的八个人也拿起酒杯站了起来。  
埃尔温高举手中的杯子，“为了人类的胜利，为了我归来的英雄们，干杯。”  
“干杯！”  
酒是很神奇的东西，有时比刀剑更加庄重。酒杯相撞的声音在这个下午格外清晰。  
利威尔在杯子相碰的瞬间看了看站在对面半个桌子前的艾伦——小子已经长开了，骨骼健硕，身材高挑，三年前稚气的面庞如今也线条锋利了起来，他的五官可以说是英俊的，眉宇间带上几分成熟，祖母绿的眼睛带着梦想完成的欣喜，却又因战火的锤炼把情绪沉淀在眼底，少了几分年少时的轻率。  
他已经是一位成熟挺拔的军人了。  
利威尔收回目光，把杯子送到嘴边，浅酌一口。他还是染上了几分埃尔温的的讲究，直接干掉果酒实在是太浪费了。  
他们又碰了几回杯，为了献出心脏的烈士们，为了团长的领导，为了调查兵团，为了成为刀下亡魂的可爱巨人们——这是韩吉强烈建议的。  
利威尔斟了一杯果酒，忽觉周身不同寻常的安静，他放下酒瓶抬起头，发现那一群小鬼们又端着酒杯站了起来，不过这次他们全都看着他。  
利威尔被这一双双眼睛注视地发毛。  
“104期新编利威尔班提议，为了兵长，干杯！”就连那个也姓阿克曼的丫头也举起了杯子。  
身边传来响动，韩吉和埃尔温也站了起来，叫着他的名字提议干杯。  
利威尔想，他果然不擅长应付这种正式又肉麻的场面，就像他虽一直以冷静为傲，却也没来得及收住脸上的怔忪。  
他身边的人总是喜欢给他乱加光环，他实在不认为他这粗暴的刽子手有什么值得那帮小鬼感谢的。  
利威尔面无表情地站起来，举起杯子，偏了偏头，“啊，为了你们大家，干杯。”  
再一次坐回椅子上，利威尔想着这帮人总该消停一会了，就听到一声“兵长！”  
利威尔太阳穴突突直跳，循声望去，只见艾伦•耶格尔士兵仍然站在椅子前，紧张地举着杯子，一双眼睛死死地盯着他。耶格尔带着三分醉意和七分清醒，脸上的神色姑且可以称之为坚毅。  
利威尔看了他两眼，隐隐约约知道这小子要说什么——这让他更加头疼。  
“兵长您，作为我的监护人，虽然表面上又冷漠又暴力，”艾伦笑了笑，用另一只手摸摸脑袋——完全清醒的时候他可不敢说出这句话，“但是您也教会了我战斗，保障了我的安全，您是我十分尊敬的长官，我要敬您一杯。”  
艾伦一直知道自己的监护人相当别扭，果然，他在向长官发射言语上的催泪弹的时候，对方偏过头，一点视线也没留给他。  
利威尔确实受不了那小子用那么郑重的眼神看着他，所以他本能地错开视线，这就让他发现了在艾伦发言时的其他事情。  
比如埃尔温深沉地眼神，比如韩吉在听到艾伦发言时纠结的神色，比如——利威尔皱眉——在艾伦说话时莫名其妙低下头不去看他们俩的爱尔敏。  
这种感觉非常糟糕，就像突然被人扯破了假象，告诉他，他身处的现实萦绕着荒诞。  
他没有给反应，这让端端正正举着杯子的艾伦很是尴尬，104期的学生们拿捏不准该不该说话，阿克曼姑娘明显投来了不友好地神色。  
利威尔回过视线，看了看正处境尴尬的艾伦，艾伦那张面孔虽然带着几分英气，似乎也只在战场上奏效，这时怎么看都只是愣头青似的小孩。  
只是个，不懂事的小孩。  
利威尔伸出手握住杯子，看到了埃尔温老妈子一样的目光——似乎要反复确认他拿的确实是果酒，这道眼神让他好不容易消下去的烦躁又回来了。  
利威尔拿起杯子也站了起来，板着一张脸看向对面的青年，最后也只说出了一句“我知道了。”  
艾伦在听到长官声音的那一刻如获大赦般地笑了起来，收回已经举得僵硬地手臂，把杯子里的酒一饮而尽 。  
利威尔想着，自己在言语上也没能给这小鬼什么像样子的回答——他的语言表达能力一向令人绝望 ——于是他暂且放下了讲究与浪费的问题，把杯子里的果酒也一饮而尽。  
艾伦傻笑着看着他，在利威尔坐下后也坐了下来。  
利威尔确认对方实打实地坐稳了以后就把自己整个人都陷进了座椅里，他确定这帮小鬼再怎么闹也终于放过他了。桌上的士兵拼酒打闹，他并不想参与，就用手肘支着扶手，托着脑袋，视线正好瞟到了从埃尔温到小鬼们面前各式各样的烈酒，再转回到他自己面前孤零零地一瓶果酒，“操。”他骂的很小声，不过埃尔温还是看了他一眼。  
利威尔十分讨厌作息变得不正常的自己，大半个桌子的人沉浸在这热烈的气氛之中，他却又开始觉得昏沉，又正是这昏沉感让他更烦躁。  
埃尔温看了看身边面色阴沉的战友，十分心虚地不知怎么处理眼前的情况，想了想他还是低下头去小声询问，“你又困了？”  
他发誓至少表面上这句话只是一句友好的询问，但是他的士兵长出了名的神经敏感，利威尔在听到这个问句的瞬间脸就黑了，埃尔温的哪壶不开提哪壶让他懊恼，他看也不看伸手就朝埃尔温的脸打过去，对方快速避开后努力装作什么事也没有发生。  
小鬼们正在互相灌酒，没有注意到长官们微妙的气氛——也许除了精神恍惚的爱尔敏。韩吉向埃尔温他们那看了一眼，不过这次她的表情并不严肃，甚至带着晦暗不明的笑意。  
埃尔温在自己那除了服从命令之外浑身是刺的昔日手下那里碰了一鼻子灰，也不再轻易招惹对方。  
在这帮子人的闹腾中，时间已经到了晚上，这时候大摇大摆地回去明显是自找麻烦的决定，大家决定直接待到深夜在打道回府。于是桌子上的人们开始回忆从参军以来的各种事情，说到好笑的便一起笑，说到伤心的事时，又在短暂的沉默后很快挑起较为轻松的话题。  
利威尔一直沉默地听着，没有说话，回忆起旧利威尔班的成员的时候，大家小心地看着他的脸色，可惜的是他们并不能从朝夕相处的脸上看出什么明显的情绪波动。  
“说起来，上次见到酒和肉好像也不是特别久远啊。”  
“对啊，你这么一说，我想起来，好像是最后一战之前几天，也就过去两个月……怎么感觉好像很多年了呢。”  
孩子们说着，仍旧没有停下手中的灌酒动作，艾伦作为被调侃多时的人类希望，顶着头脑站力为3的脑袋瓜儿，已经被灌了一肚子酒，况且这次聚会的另一个目的，就是为了庆祝已经消除巨人之力的艾伦正式获得生存权利，这就更让艾伦成为了重点灌酒的对象。  
好好青年已经面色酡红，双眼迷离，爱尔敏有些看不下去了，“我说，还是放过艾伦吧，我看他快喝醉了。”  
“哈？”让闻言拍了拍艾伦酡红的脸，“我记得这家伙应该不耍酒疯的吧？”  
他这么一说大家都是一愣，发现自己对艾伦醉酒后的表现似乎都没什么印象——这得除了沉思状的埃尔温，表情再度纠结地韩吉，突然攥紧了杯子的利威尔。  
“啊我记起来了，”康尼突然出声，打破了一片沉默，“上次我们喝酒，好像是兵长把喝醉的艾伦带回去的？”他说着看看同伴们，大家如梦初醒般地点了点头，康尼这才转头看向利威尔，“兵长，艾伦酒品怎么样？”  
一时间又是一片不自然地安静，韩吉双手交叉垫在下巴下面，埃尔温坐得端正，余光一直瞟着利威尔攥住杯子用力到发白的手。  
偏偏这时候艾伦的神智上线了，成年不久的青年一双眼睛盯着自己的长官，眼睛里的神情十分无辜。  
利威尔的脑子里闪过了很多东西，又好像什么都没想，他觉得自己十分冷静，却过了好久才找到自己的声音，“糟糕透了。”一贯清冷，没有任何起伏。  
“哎哎原来是这样的吗？”  
本着“兵长说过的话就要当成对的”这一调查团默认规则，灌酒队放过了艾伦，艾伦在椅子上晃了两下就直接趴在桌子上睡了过去。  
既然今天本就是想让这帮小鬼放纵一下的，看着满地的酒瓶，混乱的桌子，利威尔也没有说什么，让那帮小鬼闹去吧。只不过这满屋子的酒味让他十分不舒服，胃里犯上一阵恶心，他皱了皱眉，从座位上站起来，  
埃尔温急忙拉了一下他，“你干什么去？”  
“去洗手。”利威尔把胳膊抽回来，往门口走去，拧动门把手的时候他回头看了一眼，就见到爱尔敏立刻低下头去。  
利威尔走到洗手台前，恶心感还没有消下去，倒还不至于想吐 ，他盯着镜子里自己的脸看了看，觉得这阴沉的脸色回去又扫了大家的兴致，也该让埃尔温那家伙放松一会儿，于是他就在酒吧里转了起来，等着胸口那阵难受的感觉消下去。  
走着走着，他开始扯卫生纸擦桌子，等他几乎擦了一遍所有的桌子，楼上的喧闹声也渐渐平息。利威尔走到酒吧窗前看了看，街道上已经没有人了，他又看了看挂钟，过了午夜。他在窗边呆了片刻，又去洗了个手，觉得舒畅了不少，就走回楼上。  
他再次推开包间的门，对酒味早有准备，倒也没什么大反应。那一群人东倒西歪地挂在椅子上，桌子上，依然坚守着清醒的，有从各种宴会上杀过来的埃尔温，有酒量吓人的韩吉，有喝酒不上脸的三笠，还有没有被怎么灌酒的爱尔敏。  
利威尔看了看这一桌子人，这帮小鬼闹了多半天也累了，倒是不用他把人揍一顿再赶回去睡觉，可是要从酒店运回去总归有些麻烦。  
这一行人来的时候就比较混乱，回去时更是惨不忍睹，驾着马车回来的新兵见到被抗再肩上、夹在腋下、丢到车上的前辈们时，表情可是十分精彩。韩吉把让丢到马车上，接着又把他往远踢了踢，这才坐上马车，她看看还没有走的埃尔温，和由于家住得比较近而不用乘车的利威尔，“埃尔温你回去收拾酒店吧，利威尔你就别回去了。”  
利威尔没回什么话，他确实不想再回去了，那屋子让他脑袋疼，他现在迫切地想洗个澡再换衣服。  
艾伦•耶格尔士兵的神智在这个时候又上线了，半醒不醒的青年无辜地让人头疼，说什么也不肯上马车，坚持着要走回去，两个青梅竹马拿他没辙。韩吉琢磨着这三个反正住得紧凑，有爱尔敏看着也不至于走丢，就果断让新兵驾着马车扬长而去。  
埃尔温看了看剩下的人，思量着这些人也算靠谱，他又再三用目光确认阿尔敏和三笠还在醉酒的艾伦身边——这种眼神让他收到利威尔一记眼刀，也离开了。  
利威尔也果断转身，这个时候他又听到了让他太阳穴直跳的叫喊，“兵长！”  
利威尔阴沉着一张脸转过来，看了看神智不清醒的青年士兵，又回过头继续从小巷子里向前走去。还没走几步对面就传来疑似打斗的声音，接着他就见到醉酒的青年几乎一头向他撞了过来。利威尔闪身躲开，无奈地伸手截住艾伦不让他坠向地面，不耐烦地等着艾伦的青梅竹马们跑过来。  
他刚想一脚把艾伦踢过去，这家伙就一把拽死了他的胳膊，把整个人的重量挂在他身上。一米七的重量正面压过来，利威尔差点没站住，艾伦满身的酒气熏得他想骂人，臭小子嘴里还一叠声地叫着兵长，还说着什么“今天就练到这不要再打了”。  
他这是梦游了吗？  
利威尔从艾伦的身高阴影里 看见黑着一张脸的三笠，给三笠丢了个眼色。  
艾伦的下一句梦话戛然而止，三笠把他从从前的长官身上拽了下来，爱尔敏在一旁擦掉了脸上的冷汗。  
利威尔觉得自己就算常年面瘫，此刻脸上的表情也十分不好，艾伦的口水抹在了他的袖子上。爱尔敏显然也看见了，犹豫着替艾伦道了个歉。  
利威尔没给回话，转身就走，走了几步，又回头看了一下，被三笠一记手刀劈晕的艾伦被青梅竹马们架在身上往反方向走去。  
他回过头，迈开步子，视线却不受控制地看向被口水弄脏了的袖子。  
“去你妈的。”

Chapter02  
利威尔是被胃痛弄醒的。那不是严格的胃痛，只是胃里的一阵翻搅。他夜里的梦是一片无际的灰色，死气沉沉，突然一整片灰色摇晃起来。他睁开眼睛便觉得难受，捂住嘴快步走进洗手间，趴在洗手池上。  
他昨天根本没吃什么东西，此刻呕出来的都是酸水，没有东西吐了还一阵阵干呕，背上出了一层冷汗。他拧开水龙头把秽物冲走，这才睁开紧闭的眼睛，漱口之后清洗了三遍洗手池。  
利威尔觉得自己或许已经染上了某种精神疾病，他在做这些的时候，脑子里催命一样地回想着韩吉的声音，心情更加糟糕。  
毛巾被他甩在毛巾架上，三秒钟后，强迫症的主人又把毛巾扯了下来，重新叠好放了回去。  
“操。”  
利威尔记得，韩吉管他目前经历的事情叫，“晨吐”，适用于韩吉口中的“你那特殊状况”。  
去你妈的特殊状况。  
这就像一场醒不过来的噩梦。

那天他刚从无边无际的昏沉和钝痛中清醒过来，便发现自己躺在秘密病房里。韩吉坐在他的身边写写画画，显然是被他醒过来吓了一跳，埃尔温站在墙壁边上，看见他醒过来的时候脸上也是一僵。  
利威尔伸出手揉了揉太阳穴，看着身边的两个家伙奇怪的反应，先不说韩吉那怪物这么安静，埃尔温——这总是沉着脸发号指令的长官——此刻的表情也姑且带上了几分心虚。  
利威尔想是该先问问你们怎么回事比较好，还是先问问我怎么了比较好，结果一张开口才发现他只来得及说一个字：“水……”  
埃尔温把他拖起来灌了几口水，利威尔这才觉得嗓子舒服了些。他试着动了动身体，发现除了或许睡久了头有些昏昏沉沉以外，身体的其他机能一切正常。于是直接坐了起来。  
韩吉看着他麻利的动作没出声。  
“喂，”利威尔扫了一下病房里的另外两人，“我怎么了。”他认为这才是造成目前这种情况的重点。  
“利威尔，”埃尔温走过来坐在他床边的椅子上，“你对于之前的事情还记得多少。”  
埃尔温恢复正常得莫名其妙，不过利威尔对于命令还是选择服从。之前的情况？  
在利威尔的印象里，最后一战打胜了。他在听到埃尔温说完这句话后短暂地失去了意识。  
他清醒后，韩吉告诉他，“你那是发生了短暂昏迷，虽然我很奇怪这种情况为什么会出现在你的身上，不过你如果撑得住就去骑马吧，人类最强士兵在最后一战的回程之路上不露面会说不过去的。”  
他跟在埃尔温的身边骑马回城，一路上百姓的各种叫喊吵得他脑袋嗡嗡直叫，终于熬完了回城仪式，下马后……下马后的事情他都不记得了。  
“下马后你就直接昏迷不醒了，到目前为止你已经睡了三天。不对，你刚开始一直紧皱眉头，后来倒没什么大事了。”韩吉把情况挑重点说了一遍。  
利威尔沉默地听着，昏迷不醒这种情况让他觉得自己仿佛打一场仗就会虚脱的废物。强压下心头的不爽，他还是觉得这件事有问题。“只是这样吗。”  
韩吉对他的敏锐感到头疼，深吸一口气，她努力让自己表情严肃，脸上却还是带有不怎么让人舒服的兴奋，“呐，利威尔，你有没有觉得比较爱睡觉，或者犯恶心？”  
……这什么乱七八糟的问题。利威尔皱起眉头，“最近睡眠时间确实有变长，恶心……最近两天倒是有过一点感觉，我以为那是基地人员打扫不利造成的。”  
韩吉听了他的回答，再次深吸一口气，脸上的表情是一种扭曲的尴尬，说出来的话的语气却有些欠扁，“利威尔，我是说，你最近有没有被哪个小朋友——呸，有没有和某一位士兵发生过肉体关系？”  
她问出这句话的瞬间什么也没发生，利威尔的面色也没发生什么变化——事实上他几乎以为他把问题听错了。后来他明白这是一个认真的问题，也不知道该如何回答。“你问这个做什么。”他的声音低了一个度，这句话却被韩吉和埃尔温当成了默认。  
韩吉放弃了深呼吸，站开了一定距离，丢过去几张透视图。“利威尔，你首先要保证在我说接下来的事情的时候要冷静。”利威尔没有说话，他看着摊在被子上的图片，莫名其妙有了不好的预感。他没有出声。  
“你昏迷的时候，我们考虑到你是标志性的人物，不好引起动静，把你带到了我的医疗与研究室进行治疗。你一直冒冷汗，你的双手无意识的环着小腹。埃尔温犹豫了一会儿，轻轻揉按了一阵，你才彻底沉睡。基于这一特殊状况，我给你做了一个全身性的检查。”韩吉现在已经是一副研究人员的严肃面孔，她瞟了一眼利威尔，确定对方到目前为止并没有什么情绪波动后才说，“我发现你的身体里有一个刚成型不久的囊状物，疑似子宫。结合所有的医疗数据与体征，我初步判断，你手中的透视片里的那个小豆子，应该是一个胚胎。也就是说——”韩吉的脸上又出现了兴奋表情，埃尔温看了以后冷静地打断她的话头，把该说的话说完：“你怀孕了，我们现在要找出那个士兵。”  
“也就是那个撒种的人。”韩吉为了抒发被打断的郁闷又加上了一句。  
病房里是一片安静，利威尔低着头，手里攥着那几张透视片，片刻后他抬起头，面色平静得可怕，声音没有温度，“我是男人。”  
韩吉和埃尔温对于他的这句话似乎也有准备，“这毋庸质疑，”韩吉替他肯定，“而且战斗力爆表，所以，我们才有必要问你下一个问题。利威尔，你不可能是真的没有姓氏，我是指，你说‘在一起住过’的那个凯尼.阿克曼，和你到底有什么关系。我们需要确认，你身上是否可能有阿克曼血统。”  
还是沉默。  
“利威尔。”埃尔温沉着脸唤他。  
利威尔权衡了一下，比起某个看起来无关紧要的事情，似乎搞明白目前这混乱状况更要紧，他开口，“他算是我舅舅。”  
韩吉和埃尔温听到这答案后松了一口气，比起结论被证实的肯定，韩吉现在的脸上倒是浮现出了些许不忍的神色。“多亏了我为了研究巨人的繁殖方式，曾经把所有关于人类生育方面的书籍看了一遍，也多亏了埃尔温是高级贵族，可以借阅权限最高的禁书——利威尔，你听我说，你目前的状况，和你身上的阿克曼血统有关系。”  
韩吉停顿了一会，对面的小个子男人平静地等着他继续，这倒显得她自己尴尬了起来。“你提到身体觉醒情况在你和三笠还有凯尼的身上都发生过，是这句话让我怀疑你应该具有阿克曼血统。通过进一步查阅资料，我发现阿克曼家族出现了一种近乎荒诞的现象，他们的身体觉醒是隐性的家族基因，发生的几率并不高。被残害殆尽的阿克曼家族发生了一种奇怪的变异，部分男性的体内有生成子宫受孕的可能性，但是这些男性一般体质不好，称为‘月阳’。”韩吉说得口干舌燥，停了片刻，“你的超强战斗力确实是十分优秀的阿克曼觉醒现象，即使是偶尔包扎伤口时发现你的皮肤居然能够被绷带勒破了皮，我也以为那是你的高速旋转造成的，所以我本来以为你是普通的阿克曼。但是这次的检查结果让我怀疑，你应该同时也是一个‘月阳 ’。尽管任何历史记载都表明，觉醒和月阳几乎不曾同时出现在一个人身上——这就使你本来道理上身体素质比较脆弱，可是身体机能和力量把控度又突破常规的强悍，这对于常年战争最不利，它们会使你在以后的日子里留下严重的后遗症。而且，目前的情况，你也知道了，它们的同时存在造成了你身上多了一个累赘。”  
利威尔觉得埃尔温伸出手扣住了他的肩膀——他这才明白韩吉是为了怕他失控才把埃尔温叫来的，这让他想要冷笑。他明明非常冷静，或者说他在强装镇定，这他妈的一定是开玩笑，韩吉那家伙说的字一个也不能信，他明明应该这么确信着的，但是他抓着透视片的手却在控制不住地颤抖。  
埃尔温催眠一样地声音又在他的耳边响起，直白而又粗暴，“利威尔，有没有士兵侵犯过你。他是谁。”

利威尔揍了还在打闹的104期利威尔班成员，大家这才搀扶着三三两两去睡觉。艾伦•耶格尔士兵以牢固不破的姿势占据椅子，一张红脸陈述着他已经喝醉这一准确无误的事实。其余的士兵结伴离开了，只剩下住在地下室的艾伦。利威尔嫌弃地看着他的被监护人，终于还是把艾伦从椅子上扯下来，拖到地下室，扔到床上。  
整个磕磕碰碰的过程中，青年睡得很沉，利威尔根本不曾想过，他会受到袭击。  
后脑猛烈的撞击疼得他想骂娘，被敲一拳后他立刻被人揪住肩膀掀了过来，好在他一直反应灵敏，迅速出手攻击，对方被他拽住胳膊，两个人一起摔在地上。  
地下室的地板扬起一层灰，艾伦整个压在他身上，不仅没有爬起来，反而夹紧了扣住他肩膀的双手。耶格尔眼睛里是汹涌的火焰，这种火焰显出几分可怕来。  
利威尔向艾伦的命根子踹过去，可是喝醉的艾伦似乎有比平时更加明确的目的意识和力度，他照着膝盖把腿跺了回来。不幸的是，利威尔采取攻击的是受过伤的左腿，膝盖在被跺上的瞬间腿就失去了抵抗力。突如其来地疼痛让他的双手短暂失力，艾伦抓紧了这个空隙把他的双手反剪过头顶压死。利威尔左腿不能动，右腿被那小子用刀子一样的膝盖压着，艾伦的动作比他更快，在利威尔要用腰腹发力的时候，发挥了巨人之力带来的抗攻击能力，将最粗暴的动作进行到底。  
接下来的事情无可奈何又顺理成章。  
地下室的墙壁间回荡着低沉压抑的喘息声。  
该死的，艾伦粗暴又毫无章法的动作无法带来丝毫的快感，那种一把钝刀子在身体里反复切割，只能带来战栗和屈辱。  
利威尔看着艾伦的眼睛。  
艾伦眼睛里的那团欲望的火焰在得手的那一刻就发生了变化，燃烧着憎恨，又好像燃烧着绝望——这只是一场宣泄，一场压抑的太久，在决战前终于要爆发的情感，对敌人的憎恶，对梦想的绝望。  
艾伦的眼睛里燃烧着复杂却空洞的火焰——他甚至根本意识不到自己在做什么。  
眼泪从那绿眼睛里流了出来，打在利威尔脸上，他已经不知道第几次生出了想骂娘的冲动。也许他从接手监护任务之初，就应该关注这臭小子的心理压力。  
如果这件事是有别人完成的，利威尔敢保证他活不过明天，该死的这件事是由一个叫艾伦•耶格尔的小子做的。一个小了他将尽二十岁的小鬼，他的被监护人，一个必须活下来的希望。多么愤恨的拳头都只能打在棉花里。  
这就是一场梦。  
梦里有一头哭泣的野兽。

“是不是艾伦。”埃尔温的声音又在他的耳朵边想起来，“是不是艾伦。”利威尔并不觉得自己真的挺清楚埃尔温说了什么，但是埃尔温已经松开了他的双肩，强行掰开了他的手，他缓缓向自己的手看过去——他已经捏破了那张透视图，指甲掐进了肉里，掐出血来。他把视线从手中收回来，微微放空。  
“因为我判断这个小豆子大概四五周大，所以应该是发生在大约快一个月前的事。”韩吉说，“只有决战前基地晚会，你和艾伦回地下室的那个时候可能性最大。本来我是有想过找出那个混蛋是谁，再踢出兵团。可是这种事情不光彩，你的身份又太敏感，所以不管是谁都得忍，还好是艾伦。”  
他们在说什么？  
利威尔觉得自己的听觉已经开始模糊。  
这些蠢货在说什么？  
他的听力又恢复的时候，只来得及听到埃尔温说一句话，“你打算怎么办。”  
“我不要它。”他听见自己的声音，毫不犹豫发出，不带丝毫感情。  
韩吉不敢置信地看着他，“可是利威尔，这个刚一个月大的小豆子跟着你打了一仗都没事，还差点把你折腾完了。”  
韩吉看见他的战友，苍白着一张脸，一双冰冷的眼睛平静地看着她，“我不想重复第二遍。”  
韩吉最终给他注射了一管药物，“这是药力最强的，虽然我觉得你这样是对自己的生命不负责任，但恐怕我现在劝你，你也不会听。那么祝你好运。”  
韩吉转过身去，努力不去看自己的战友，可是她还是用余光看见，他病床上遭遇厄运的战友，面色由苍白转为灰败，颤抖着把自己蜷缩了起来。不知道过了多久，他才平静下来。韩吉看着被汗水浸透的被子和被子底下再次昏迷的人，说实话她那一贯强悍的战友此刻就像发高烧的孩子。  
“埃尔温，你……你脱下他裤子看看？”  
过了一会韩吉转过脸来，看到埃尔温面色尴尬地摇了摇头，韩吉说不出自己心里到底是什么感觉，她立刻给利威尔又做了一遍全身检查。然后抹了一把额头上的汗，摊在椅子上。  
“万幸的是他这么乱来自己倒是没出事，不幸的是他看起来必须带着那个小累赘了。”  
再度醒来的利威尔通过韩吉脸上的表情判断出他身上“那个东西”没有消失，他没有说话，活动了一下身体，估量体力并没有差到哪里，就和韩吉说要回自己的房间。  
韩吉立刻板起脸，说还来不及收起他房间里的所有军刀和匕首，利威尔已经穿好外套，拧开门把手。  
“别说傻话，别瞎担心，不要命的事情我只会做一次。”  
利威尔只是想回到自己的房间找一样东西。  
他刚刚因为强效堕胎药的药效再度昏迷，做了一个梦，他忘了梦中发生的所有事情，只记得梦到了凯尼•阿克曼这个人。  
这让他想起了一件被他遗忘了很久的事，凯尼留给了他一封信。  
“喂矮子，老子还是够意思的，这封信你收着，什么时候发生了你无论如何都接受不了的事情，就打开来看看。”  
利威尔走进屋子，先把屋子清扫了一遍，然后找出了那封皱皱巴巴，已经发黄的信。  
信纸上是凯尼的狂草。  
喂，矮子。  
看到这封信的你肯定不够厉害，姑且你足够厉害那么你足够倒霉，因为这时候的矮子你肯定已经被爷们儿上过了，并且已经开始要做娘们儿的事了。这表明了矮子你确实该姓阿克曼。  
老子很不愿意给你写这玩意，可是我懒得当别人父母，估计没多久就丢下你开溜，所以就先把后话交代清楚。老子我是你舅舅，虽然我不想承认，但是你不用怀疑。  
你妈姓阿克曼，我看你小子细皮嫩肉的，长不老也长不高，觉得你估计是变异分子，本着阿克曼血统还是要延续的准则，我就再跟你啰嗦啰嗦。  
首先别怀疑你就是个男的，然后你可以形成子宫，而且你的体内可以形成产道，再次强调不用怀疑你是男的，我怕你轻生。虽然不知道现在你肚子里的是哪个混小子的种，但是我告诉你最好别打架，放弃打胎的打算。  
你这个血统变异是在阿克曼家几乎被杀光的情况下发生的，为了繁衍，这种阿克曼几乎把阿克曼所有的力量都放在了子宫壁上，也就是说，一旦怀孕了子宫壁比围墙都结实，如果你试着打胎了，那小东西以后肯定狠狠折腾你。  
老子虽然一直希望你别有机会看这封信，但是现在老子也只能他妈的祝福你那小子对你有特殊感情，如果矮子你那么倒霉被一个直男上了，老子也救不了你。以上。  
又及：如果矮子你仅仅是知道了老子是你舅舅就拆开了这封信，那上面这一堆废话你就当笑话看吧。  
老子叫凯尼，只有凯尼没有姓的凯尼  
信纸被白净的手揉成一团，“我去你妈的。”  
但是他最终没有把凯尼的的信纸扔掉。  
利威尔沉默片刻，脱下身上被汗水浸过的衣服，走进浴室洗了个澡。他身上本来有不少伤疤，不知是不是因为这种“特殊状况”，愈合了不少，只有两处伤疤在苍白的皮肤上十分明显，一处在右肩，一处在左臂。  
“你身上最严重的的伤，好像都是艾伦直接或者间接造成的。”韩吉曾经这么说过。  
战争中的艾伦发生过不少暴走，暴走的艾伦优先攻击的是三笠，其次就是利威尔。有一次艾伦的暴走几乎是在全员脱力的状况下发生的，这场暴走让三笠再也没有理由摘下红围巾，还差点让利威尔丢掉左臂，最要命的是暴走的终结方式。  
利威尔拉过衣服穿在身上，遮住所有伤口。  
艾伦的牙齿扎进利威尔左肩之后，随着一两声咕噜声，艾伦从巨人变回了人类。  
这种戏剧性的变化，让在场的几个人都傻了眼。韩吉迅速制定了试验计划，她抽取了利威尔和三笠各自的一管血，让艾伦在井下巨人化，分别往他的身体里注射了两管血，注射了利威尔的血的艾伦变回了人类。  
韩吉经过对血液的全面检查，面上带着兴奋的红晕，把利威尔按在对面的椅子上告诉他：“你的血液里有镇定成分，这个原因不明。而且阿克曼的血液含有巨人原液抗体。我觉得我们有方法预防艾伦暴走失控了。”  
那之后的几场战斗，出发前，韩吉都会抽取他的两管血，一旦艾伦可能暴走就在第一时间注射。为了防止艾伦暴走的消息泄露再次面临庭审，干部组甚至把血液防控这件事列入了一直准备的资料中。  
这该死的神奇血统。  
利威尔穿好全套军装，拉开抽屉，取出文件，决定去埃尔温的办公室处理正事。关于艾伦的，正事。  
片刻后，利威尔踹开了埃尔温办公室的门，心情微妙地向另一个房间走过去。  
那臭小子办过事之后什么都不记得，利威尔也就只当被咬了，这样双方都省了麻烦。如果没有那件事，也许艾伦会成为他非常欣赏的部下，甚至有可能变成敞开心扉的战友，但是那件无意识的暴行横亘在无形之中，他或许对于艾伦只能止于欣赏了，抛开私人感情的欣赏。  
如果不是那被韩吉发现的“特殊状况”，利威尔几乎忘了他一生中那次最严重的的失误，现在这个失误的后果让他和艾伦的关系再次变成了一团乱麻。  
利威尔打开艾伦的房间门，发现被称作人类希望的英雄士兵正趴在桌子上呼呼大睡。这在庆典与报告中忙忙碌碌的小战士当然累极了——话这么说，疲倦不能成为溜号的理由。利威尔踹翻了艾伦的椅子。  
艾伦在感受到全身疼痛的瞬间就一个激灵睁开了眼睛，意识不清醒地时候就已经开始叫人，“兵，兵长……”——被暴力叫醒的时候，那个人一定是兵长。这是艾伦在调查兵团待久了的习惯认知 。  
艾伦从地上爬了起来，揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，把长官从头到尾打量了一下，一个鲤鱼打挺立了起来，行了一个军礼。见到了有两三天没有见人的长官，艾伦犹豫了一下，还是问道：“兵长，您……您身体没事了吧。”  
“啧，能有什么事。”他的长官回话很不耐烦，艾伦看了看被踹翻在地上的椅子，也觉得对方应该没事，接着就突然意识到自己不久前的行为错误，“对不起兵长，我，我不该在训练时间睡觉，我——”  
“行了，别说了，”他的长官打断他，“艾伦，你现在跟我去韩吉那。”  
“啊？”没有被问责的艾伦一呆，短暂的愕然让他的表情都带上了傻气，“去干嘛？”  
他的长官已经打开门，只留给他一个背影。艾伦立刻跟了上去。他的长官清冷的声音传过来，“去给你体检，看你还有没有巨人之力。”  
他们刚走到埃尔温的办公室门口，听见脚步声的韩吉就立刻打开了门，一把拉住艾伦，飞快的上下查看，惊奇地发现对方既没有鼻青脸肿也没有被重度残害，把惊讶的目光投向利威尔，对方没有理她。  
“呃……韩吉小姐？”被研究狂人拉着上下细瞧甚至还闻了闻，艾伦揉了揉脑袋不知道该说些什么。  
“啊我都忘了，”韩吉拉住艾伦的胳膊，把他拽离办公室，“去体检吧。”等到那两个人走远了，利威尔靠在门上把门关上，向办公桌走去，坐在了桌子旁边的沙发上。  
“有必要谈谈关于艾伦的正事了，埃尔温。”  
将过多的注意力放在了自己最强王牌的特殊状况上，埃尔温听到艾伦的第一反应便是地下室的那件事，这种事情他的士兵长不可能光明正大地谈论，于是埃尔温难得地将有些疑惑的目光投到了他矮小的部下身上。  
“喂，埃尔温，你的智商已经和你那头发一样稀少了吗，”他的部下翘起双腿，看着他，“我当然是说的庭审的事，你不会忘了那混小子现在还生死不定吧。”

Chapter03  
韩吉给所有注射过巨人原液的人都进行了一次体检，幸运的是这些人已经没有了巨人之力。  
“这是个好消息，”干部组的三个人坐在埃尔温的办公室里，韩吉拿出几份体检报告，挥了挥，“没有了巨人之力，艾伦本质上没有了威胁，这样看来这小子死不了了，我们只需要考虑怎样最大限度地保住他的权益。”韩吉说完松了口气，窝进沙发里揉了揉肩，连续不断地体检也让她比较疲惫，所幸结果还让人满意。  
埃尔温看起来也比较愉悦，用笔做着记录，一边说道，“统一可能出庭的士兵的口径，尽量把伤害值降到最小，没问题吧。”韩吉点点头，埃尔温从文件中抬起头来，看着坐在对面的利威尔，利威尔正低着头整理手中关于血液报告的文件，被埃尔温的视线弄得不耐烦，抬起头看他一眼，“想什么呢，我当然没意见。”  
韩吉看着安安静静地坐在埃尔温对面处理正事的利威尔，张了张口，又闭上，还是按捺不住自己的心思，又张开口，“利威尔，我是说，如果你希望结果能给艾伦一点小小的处罚，我和埃尔温都没意见。”  
她说完话也盯着那张办公桌，利威尔终于放下了手中的东西，把笔捏在手里，“别那么紧张，韩吉。这种‘状况’你都改变不了，我也就更没有办法。”他把手中的笔插在埃尔温的笔槽里，把手中的文件在桌上轻敲，让纸张对齐，“与其想一些没用的东西，或者想着我会干什么傻事，你还是先把你那脑子用在庭审上吧。”  
韩吉久久盯着战友手上一丝不苟整理物品的动作，然后微微睁大了眼睛，“利威尔？”她难得有些犹豫，声音都放轻了，“我是不是理解为，你接受你目前的‘特殊状况’了？”  
利威尔听到她这话皱了皱眉，但是没有说话。  
韩吉深吸一口气消化了眼前的事实，她看向战友的眼神十分热切，就像在看一个实验体。她在感觉到明显的低气压后稍稍收敛，本着关心老朋友的目的，还是决定开口劝导：“虽然我觉得你那‘特殊状况’目前不会对你造成太大影响，但是我还是建议你自己注意一些。毕竟你在不知情的情况带着小家伙下上战场，引发的后果挺严重。”韩吉一顿，话语一旦开了头，说下去就不那么难了，“不许吸烟，当然最好也别碰到二手烟，不许喝酒，别使用暴力——”没来得及收拾的尺子在桌子上发出尖利的声响，韩吉识趣地闭上了嘴巴，埃尔温把话题引开。  
利威尔松开手，把尺子收回去，靠在椅子上听着身边的两个人关于庭审的讨论。阳光射进办公室，在他和另外两个人之间划开一道光晕，就像生生割裂了空间。  
他现在经历的事情荒诞而可笑，无奈的是，这事情又好像没发生过似的，一切看似正常。就像他们，还在正常地制定计划。  
接下来的日子整个兵团的人们都感觉到了一股悄悄蔓延的气氛，严肃紧张却又带着并不让人担心的预知结果。干部们找来104期的老兵一个个详细地交代注意事项。这些褪去稚嫩的士兵们，在爱尔敏的带领下，也开始一遍遍试图模拟庭审上可能遇到的所有情况，提出所有的解决方案。战争过后，似乎所有的人都再次绷紧了神经。这次的奋斗充满了并不遥远的希望，大家不眠不休的工作也绝对不会白费。  
只有死亡的亲吻，战火的锤炼，可以带来最为牢不可破的情谊。  
表面上这一段时间，只是因为庭审的即将到来，整个兵团的大部分士兵，头脑保持高速旋转。  
事实上却又有某些难以开口的变化，不可避免地发生。  
利威尔几乎以为所有的“特殊状况”不过是一场幻觉，直到清晨的一阵干呕打破了他的想法。  
如果是以前，他可能会以为自己吃了什么不干净的东西，可是经过了那场噩梦般的检查，他几乎不受控制地想明白了这种状况意味着什么。这扼杀了他最后的挣扎，不管事实多么难以让人接受。  
韩吉敲开他的房门，想把文件塞给他，利威尔反射性地错开身，拉开一点距离，“你早上吃大蒜了么。”空气中的蒜味让他刚刚消停的胃又开始翻腾，胃里空空的，只有烧灼的难受。  
韩吉看了看利威尔不太好的脸色，略一思索，“你是不是恶心了？”她从对方的面色上看出答案，体贴地放下文件后又拉开一段距离，“没什么的，”韩吉不自觉地放柔了语调，觉得有些心虚，“你都别往心里去，八九个月的时间很快就过去了。”  
利威尔看了他一眼，回过身走到桌子前，把韩吉丢到桌子上的文件放好。他此刻没有穿军装的黄褐色外套，晨光下的身体显得瘦小而单薄。韩吉看着他，觉得说不出话来。  
她听见自己的战友轻声说道：  
“你出去吧，我不是小孩子，不需要安慰。”  
韩吉并不觉得利威尔真的不需要安慰。利威尔看上去瘦瘦小小，比任何人都坚强。他从一座座尸山上踏过，为无数的战友送葬，一直都没有倒下。他活成了许多人的精神支柱，以至于他所有的情绪都不怎么外化，就像有的新兵以为他冷血、不会悲伤，他只是忘了怎么去悲伤罢了，他不过根本就没有时间去悲伤。  
与以往的那些伤痛比起来，这所谓的“特殊状况”倒显得无关紧要，韩吉甚至相信他的战友很快就会恢复冷静。但是韩吉却无法明白，为什么她觉得心口豁开了一个洞，灌进一阵阵冷风。她应该像别人一样相信，那个人一直是坚不可摧的存在。可是她偏偏在此刻多愁善感地觉得，那个矮小的军人一直默默承受着涌过来的所有打击，永远独自一个人消化所有的事情，总会有个极限。  
但是——韩吉推了推眼镜，向自己的房间走回去——他总不会被这件事情弄垮的，大概。  
这种一点点蔓延开来的变化，干部们还不能良好适应。  
作为庭审准备工作的主要负责人，他们三个要着手大量事物，在韩吉和埃尔温已经埋头处理了许多事情之后，埃尔温习惯性的去看一眼右手边对面的椅子，椅子是空的。  
埃尔温有些愣神，一时间还没有反应过来到底是什么状况。这时推门的声音传来，利威尔走了进来。他看上去精神不太好，眼下有淡淡的黑眼圈。  
“你怎么……这个时候才来？”韩吉也没有转过弯，张开便问道。  
利威尔醒来后头脑还是昏昏沉沉的，此刻听见韩吉的问题，才想起来自己的工作时间推迟了好久，也怔了一下，这才开口：“我……刚醒。”  
这简短的回答在空气中发酵，一下子提醒了三个人那件几乎被他们忘了的事情，韩吉不再说话，埋下头去。埃尔温看着利威尔拉开了他身边的扶手椅坐下，就把手中的几张纸递过去，“这几份我和韩吉都看过了，你看看，也签上字。”  
利威尔接过文件，小小地打了一个哈欠，也没有看，直接签上了自己的名字。很多时候相信埃尔温的判断总是会省去不少麻烦，利威尔也不认为还没有清醒的他能看出什么名堂。  
埃尔温看着看着这个曾经的文盲已经可以用比较顺眼的英文签下名字，没有说话。他在利威尔把文件递回来的时候打开抽屉，然后把另一份没有处理的拿出来，递出去之前停了一下，“利威尔，我建议你再去洗一遍脸，清醒一下。”  
这句话无异于谴责溜号的性质，利威尔却在听了这句话之后放下笔，从椅子上站起来，什么也没说，就走了出去。  
韩吉这才抬起头来，推了推镜框，“他这个状态……不太对啊。”  
埃尔温瞟了她一眼，就又把目光收了回去，接话：“我听说太太们有了身子都会嗜睡。看起来他就算睡眠变多了，睡得也不安稳。”  
韩吉顺着埃尔温的话回想起利威尔的黑眼圈，然后又猛地摇摇头，“不是，我说的不是他的身体状态。你不觉得……他对于自己的变化表现得太平静了吗。”  
埃尔温停下笔，抬起头看着刚刚被利威尔轻轻关上的门，又把目光扫到韩吉身上，极具穿透力的目光一下子射进了韩吉的眼底。“那他还能怎么办。”  
这句话让韩吉沉默了，是啊，还能怎么办呢。  
连发泄情绪的想法都不能产生。  
还能怎么办呢。  
利威尔轻轻推开门走了回来，他看上去精神了一些，灰蓝色的眼睛里恢复了往日的清明。  
要着手的不只是庭审的相关事宜，还有战后调查兵团向开发部队转型的相关接洽手续，繁杂的文书在高效率的处理下也不是那么棘手，但是王城和宪兵的那帮饭桶大概把肌肉都长到脑细胞里了，没完没了的废话文件不停地送过来。干部们决定在办公室里解决午餐。  
军官的待遇比普通士兵要优越许多，甜点和糖果被摆在收拾干净的办公桌上，韩吉拿着烤面包和黄油大快朵颐，埃尔温对付那些甜点。  
利威尔此时坐在和办公桌较远的沙发上，桌子上油腻的食物令他觉得反胃。他无聊地想自己大概就是在战场上留下的习惯，还是看煮豆子和土豆顺眼。那边的两个人在解决午餐，咀嚼的细小声音在房间里想起，利威尔自己本身也不是多么文绉绉的人，不再拿着文件做样子，索性用一只手支着下巴，靠在沙发的扶手上，把注意力放在埃尔温的吃相上。  
埃尔温的吃相让人赏心悦目，握刀的手修长有力，握着刀叉的时候也十分耐看，那双手慢条斯理地切割甜点，把切下来的小块送进嘴巴，双唇抿着细细的咀嚼——和作战补给时的狼吞虎咽完全不同。利威尔看得很专注，他视线里的那张脸的位置发生了变化，埃尔温转头向他看过来。“利威尔，被人这么看着会不自在的。”  
“嘁。”利威尔收回目光，淡淡地投到了对面的墙壁上。  
“你真的什么也不吃？”  
“……我没胃口。”利威尔整理了一下有一点褶皱的领巾，放下手时闻到了一阵刺激性气味——军官最大的优势就是可以收到肉食供给，此刻韩吉拆开了酱料烤火鸡，虽然已经冷了许多，但是并不影响美味。  
酱汁的味道刺激得利威尔脑袋疼，“喂，你能把那东西收起来吗？”  
“不能，”韩吉把切下来的鸡肉蘸进酱料里，只有一顿让人满意的进食，能缓解一下她太久没有进行巨人残存细胞实验的郁闷，“而且，”韩吉把鸡肉送进嘴里，“我也不认为你应该因为怕吐就拒绝进食。”  
“……”被直接戳穿让人不爽，利威尔按了按太阳穴，“这味道已经让我觉得恶心了。”  
他最近的头脑分裂似的不正常。比如，即使处在睡眠状态，也丝毫没有休息的实感，这让以优质短暂高效睡眠作为技能的士兵有些懊恼，刚睡醒后的昏沉就更让人不快。最让他不舒服的还是会吐这件事情，这会让整个池子看起来很脏。他想要办公的时候，脑子总是不清醒，在闻到刺激性气味的时候，脑部所有相关神经又变得格外敏感，指挥着胃部给予全力抗议。  
毕竟不再当混混已经好多年，因为自己没有食欲而阻止他人进食这件事情，他还不想做。狠狠吸进一口刺激性的空气，利威尔迅速权衡了一下，决定体贴地在屋内两人进餐的时候出去透透气。  
反倒是在他走后，韩吉停下了撕扯鸡肉的动作，“我本来以为他是男性士兵，身体反应不会这么强烈。”说完她又开始加快速度对付鸡肉。  
利威尔确实在外面呆了很久，久到士兵们已经顶着太阳开始了下午训练。利威尔站在走廊上向训练场上看了看，脑袋里回想起那些废话连篇、重点分散的文件，默默地向训练场走了过去。  
对于好多天闷在房间、走廊、办公室里的人来说，新鲜的空气和拂过的微风让人心情愉悦，毒辣的烈日都不那么惹人讨厌。  
因为准备庭审的缘故，士兵们已经有一段时间没有见到士兵长了，升为分队长或者班长的104期成员们组织着新兵的操练。此刻新兵们见到士兵长又出现在战场上，一时间不知道怎么面对这个战场神话。  
不过所有的士兵们还是都向站得较远的长官投去了目光，至少，他们大部分人很想看看长官那传说中的身高带来的冲击效果。利威尔站得比较远都能感到那一堆无聊的目光射到自己身上……反正他又不是第一次被拿着身高说事儿了。身体发生的特殊变化让无关紧要的外物不怎么影响他的心情。  
只是无关紧要的外物。  
看见艾伦向他走过来的时候，利威尔发誓心情受到了影响。  
“兵长，不和团长他们一起吗，怎么有空过来了？”艾伦瞪着一双绿眼，问话的时候善良而又无辜。  
利威尔看着面前的青年，开始反思自己是不是对艾伦太放纵了，以至于在其他士兵都明眼地不来招惹他的时候，艾伦总是赶上前碰钉子。  
“我就是过来看看。”他忽略了艾伦提出的所有问题，迈开步子向进行对人格斗的士兵们走过去。  
利威尔这次没有动手的打算，他确实只是在士兵们中间穿行，看看他们训练的效果，走了一小会，他就从士兵们中间离开，准备向训练场外走去。  
大概他平时积威太重，104期的班长们不自觉地停下来等着他说些什么挑剔的批评。  
利威尔转过身，第一次觉得他在兵团里面的地位是一种累赘。“继续。”他只来得及给出这两个字，就不再看训练的新兵们，向远处走去。  
士兵们经过半天训练积攒下来的汗水味儿把他的心情弄糟了，他怕再继续待下去自己会失态。虽然一直洁癖严重，但汗水的味道至多只会引起他主观上的嫌弃，却就在刚刚引起了身体上的排斥反应，还真是麻烦。  
韩吉从窗子上往下面望，“他倒是真是没再乱来，我还以为他会找人揍一顿。”韩吉努力吸了吸鼻子，确认大开的窗户已经放走了这间屋子里所有的不友好气味，这才把窗户关上。“话说回来，埃尔温，我这种照顾孕妇一样的做法会让他生气吗。”  
利威尔一进门，就知道这间屋子被人十分体贴地换过气，他脸上一僵，不知道该说什么。结果埃尔温就见到自己的部下带着明显的别扭神态在自己身边落座，投入工作。  
韩吉直到在一片霞光中感觉到了肚子饿，才想起来该吃晚饭了，她刚想开口劝一下脾气倔的战友不要抗拒进食，一抬头却愣住了。  
利威尔不知道什么时候已经趴在桌子上睡着了。他长得年轻，身量又小，枕着自己的胳膊在桌子上睡着，身上盖了一件明显宽大的埃尔温的大衣，遮住了他小半张脸。此刻的他看起来像一个累了的孩子，整个人都显得柔和起来。  
“他这是？”韩吉打量着战友难得毫无防备的样子。  
“看上去特别没精神，睡着好一会儿了。”埃尔温说着，把手里的东西都收起来。  
“果然，身体内部的变化能耗死人。”韩吉一直盯着利威尔，伸了个懒腰，“谁都不例外。”  
埃尔温的目光从利威尔身上收回来，“让他再睡会儿？”  
“不行，”韩吉立刻坐正身体，“他已经一天没吃东西了，必须把他叫起来。”  
被叫起来的利威尔带着几分起床气，在韩吉不依不饶的劝诱和埃尔温命令式的驱动下，被两个人赶去了食堂。  
“喝碗粥也好。”韩吉这么说。  
利威尔说过自己本就话多，实际上他却很少说话，因为一说话就有许多麻烦。利威尔怕麻烦，为了让韩吉闭上嘴巴，他在自己长官和怪物战友的注视下，艰难地喝下半碗粥。接着他就放下勺子，不再进行下一个动作。  
埃尔温探究的目光看过来——调查兵团团长战场上的目光在生活中遇见，总是会让人头疼。  
“……吃不下了，再吃又会吐出来。”利威尔自认已经很给埃尔温面子了，但是这个以前只知道把他往死亡线上扔的上司，似乎铁了心要关心他一回。利威尔最终妥协地又舀了一口粥，接着他的脸色变得十分难看，眉头皱了起来，快步走离餐桌。  
“埃尔温，他大概真的去吐了，”韩吉趴在桌子上，“老天，碰上这种事，那家伙可真够倒霉的。”

利威尔靠着树，看着怀表，监督士兵训练。  
作为参军两年就升为士兵长的人，他对于身体上的伤痛已经习以为常，利威尔士兵拥有傲人的抵抗力，被疾病困扰的感觉他还没怎么尝到过，最近处理文件时无法预知的昏睡令他非常不适应。  
说起来他只在办公室呆了十几天，却仿佛已经有半年没上手了。在打斗中活下来的人，一旦失去了某种惯性行动，总觉得缺失了什么。他现在不会自找麻烦地去进行指导对练，训练过的汗水味儿会让现在的胃坏掉。  
缺少了一定量的暴力行为，让韩吉调侃他终于开窍了准备“养胎”——当然韩吉被踹到一边。韩吉敢这么调侃他，大概是以为他已经接受现状。  
对于任何一位正常男性来说，要接受自己怀孕了的事实几乎是不可能的。利威尔知道自己的冷静实际上是装出来的，他板着的面孔下是愈加烦躁的心情——这也是韩吉告诫他要预防的可能出现的情况。  
利威尔在战场上是最称职的军人，他一直拥有能分析形势的头脑。他对于这身体现在的特殊状况，除了和姑娘一样走一遍九个月的流程没有任何其他的办法。因此利威尔相对平静地进行他的日常生活，等那个累赘从他身上掉下来，他就把那小家伙送走。他这么想过。那样一切毫无变化，他还会是他。

Chapter04  
“艾伦你，不要紧张。”爱尔敏把纸条塞进艾伦手里，“把这个背下来照着说就差不多了，考虑到上次庭审的情况，我们这次会少让你说话的。”  
“爱尔敏，你这么说也太伤自尊啦，我总得学会和官员们说话。”艾伦跟在爱尔敏身边向前走去，在好友的注视下有些心虚。  
“艾伦，你不用现在学，”三笠坚定地补道：“绝对不是现在。”  
“关于巨人艾伦的生存审判以及调查兵团的去向问题”的庭审在战后将近一个月才开始。消除巨人威胁的人们纵情声色，享受和平到来的馈赠，驻扎兵团和宪兵团的懈怠问题更加严重。  
利威尔跟着埃尔温向审判庭走去，一路上烟味、酒味、没来得及洗掉的妓女的脂粉味，贵妇的香水味混合而来，肮脏又令人不快。  
利威尔把手揣在衣兜里，以阻止自己把身上带着味道的家伙揍一顿。他默默地走得和埃尔温近了一些，让对方身上干净的皂角气息暂时解救一下他的脑子。  
埃尔温对于小个子部下贴在自己身边走路受宠若惊，看到对方明显暗沉的脸色也就不再说话。不在战场上的话，他的部下即使面对长官也浑身是刺。  
迎面走来皮克西斯司令，光头中年男人的颧骨上还有着红晕，他喝的是军中的劣质烈酒，张口便就是扑面而来的酒气。埃尔温忍住不厚道的笑意，一本正经地和司令交涉。  
“庭审的相关事宜，还请司令多加关照。”  
“这个好说，比起和宪兵那群走狗合作，目前屯驻更需要调查的平衡力量。”  
司令一喝酒话就多，又拉着埃尔温说了些别的闲话，完全不在乎接下来的庭审，随着嘴巴一张一合，酒气又散布在空中，“昨天中午——嘿，埃尔温，你们袖珍的士兵长昨天没睡好吗，他看起来糟糕透了。”  
不，他很好——利威尔抬头瞟了一眼司令——他正在思索削了皮克西斯之后潜逃会给调查兵团带来多大危害。  
埃尔温终于迈动了步子，利威尔跟上，“嘁，终于走了。”  
“嗯，”埃尔温拉开审判庭的大门，“我可不想让你因为酒味去犯罪。”  
这场庭审几乎可以说得上是公审：集齐了王公贵族、军官士兵、平民百姓，各个身份各个阶级的听审人员。碍于场地限制，利威尔所在的军官席被和贵族席安排在一起。  
酒味烟味与香水味混合着涌来，利威尔不禁想，一会儿他如果在庭审上发言的话，可能会飙脏话。  
“你就安心当个摆设，其他的交给我。”  
声音从头顶传来，利威尔向埃尔温看过去，他灰蓝色的眼睛聚焦，闪着探究的光芒，“你转性子了吗，埃尔温。”  
埃尔温露出一丝极浅的苦笑，“和平年代了，我没有必要再把你逼得那么紧。”  
在相信别人的判断前先经过自己的大脑——利威尔曾经这么告诫艾伦，不过他自己的大脑经过战场和宴会的洗礼，已经自动把埃尔温的判断过渡成“省麻烦”。这个认知在一切应酬上更加准确无误。  
有埃尔温和那一群猪猡周旋，利威尔只需要老实跟着保证不出手伤人。此刻埃尔温既然在庭审开始前丢过来保证，利威尔也乐得清闲。关于庭审的结果他并不怎么担心，宪兵团下巴上没几根毛的奈尔，还不可能斗得过埃尔温和皮克西斯两头狐狸。  
士兵长在庭审上睡过去总归不大好看，利威尔想他应该给埃尔温留一些面子，于是他悠闲地思索着该把视线集中在什么地方。在艾伦被带上来的时候，他找到了目标。  
在军队里泡了两年，目睹过利威尔和韩吉丧心病狂的拷问，艾伦此刻跪在庭上，倒是并不觉得紧张。  
上次庭审的时候，他孤身一人面对所有的未知，这次庭审，他的身后有伙伴的支持和整个调查兵团的帮助。  
艾伦的眼睛在大厅里小心地转了转，找到了能让他彻底放下心来的人——直属上司利威尔。在艾伦的印象里，他的监护人虽然说话粗鲁，动作随意，可军人的特质让这位长官即使在最放松的时间点里也保持着要命的严谨。  
现在他的长官在大厅里坐得端正，身上却散发着慵懒的气息。是的，慵懒，就像一只昏昏欲睡的猫，在白天被人拖了出来，于是半睁半闭着眼睛很给面子地呆在这里。他长官此刻的眼里没有严厉的情绪，扫到艾伦身上的眼神专注却又漫不经心……艾伦觉得自己成了打发时间的工具。  
即使比兵团里的其他士兵更加亲近士兵长，艾伦仍然不习惯直接和他眼神相撞。  
艾伦错开眼神看向坐在利威尔身边的埃尔温，埃尔温的精神很集中，他一直在等待时机以换取最佳成果。  
利威尔打量着跪在庭上的艾伦，这小鬼现在已经不会轻易在大场面上流露出慌张的神情，他并不吃惊。虽然他平时一直用言语上的嘲讽和拳脚上的暴力来招呼艾伦，熟悉他的人却会知道这几乎是一种变相的喜爱。只有让足够重视的士兵，才会收到频繁的‘疼痛管教’。即使直到战后，艾伦也没有打赢过他一次，但是整个兵团里，几乎已经没有什么艾伦的对手了。  
利威尔这么想着，眯起眼睛看了一眼正在庭审上发言的埃尔温，大致比较了一下艾伦的身高——就连埃尔温也已经不能用块头压制住艾伦了。  
艾伦的绿眼睛里有着比一般人强烈一倍的目标意识，他在一名优秀军人的道路上成长得无比迅速。每次利威尔看着巨人化的艾伦发狂地战斗，总认为这小子比他自己更适应杀戮。  
失败与悔恨不能成为艾伦前行的阻碍，在自己与伙伴之间的选择，艾伦下决定时很少犹豫——只有这样的人才能从武器中蜕变出来。  
利威尔很清楚，埃尔温是一位操刀者，他自己只不过是一把锋利的军刀，是完完全全的武器。因为是武器，只需要考虑战场，所以还可以别扭的关心部下，即使军刀已经沾满了鲜血。  
利威尔眯起眼睛，看着正在回复总统问话的艾伦。在战火中成长蜕变，这孩子的全面发展让他越来越有在新一代中领头的趋势，幸运的是，这个孩子在双手沾满了鲜血之后，依然活得温柔，活得坚定。  
即使是现在，想起这个从没打赢过他的小子曾在他身上施行的那番行径，利威尔仍会对自己那次大意感到咬牙切齿的屈辱。青年艾伦对于这件事完完全全的遗忘又使他以为这不过是个错觉，直到他身上的东西一遍又一遍地提醒他事情的真实性。  
利威尔不是怨天尤人的人，也不是一个喜欢追究连带责任的人，他觉得被强暴这件事情是艾伦的错误，但是经历这样一种尴尬的“特殊状况”却是自己倒霉。哪怕不再打算对这个后辈倾注原定的喜爱与关照，他还不打算收回出于军人的客观欣赏。  
已经失去巨人之力并且带有一身卓越军功的人不再有大的威胁——艾伦还不会把主意打到王政上，艾伦的生存权有惊无险地确定下来后，整场会议接下来的内容是调查兵团的转型问题。  
利威尔决定听一会他们的谈判。或许是因为气氛已经不再那么紧张，或许是因为这种谈判都是最高军官间的较量，他后边的几个宪兵团军官居然开始小声说起话来。  
“女王的心思比较难办。福利院，呵，要把百姓的税收用在那些只知道张口讨吃的的弃子身喽。”  
“哪来什么真正的收养所，不过是要一个门面挣钱而已。已经被丢了的孩子谁还肯养，都丢到地下街了。”  
“说到地下街，女王还提议对地下街的人开放地面上的居住权。嘿，就那帮老鼠也想见光？她还说至少要把地下街的小孩子带到地面上。真是的，宪兵是为了守卫高贵，可不是去翻垃圾桶——”  
这些人浑身一冷，坐在他们前排的小个子军官回过头来，灰蓝色的眼睛就像两把闪着寒光的利刃，这几个军官立刻闭上了嘴巴。调查兵团的士兵长曾经是地下街有名的混混，鉴于这条比较普及的知识，他们还没敢拿自己的性命开玩笑。  
利威尔懒得再看那些废物一眼，关于地下街的污言秽语他也听过不少，可是这几个人的谈话里提到了小孩子。  
法兰曾经说过，“要征服利威尔，你需要的不是力量，而是扫帚。”接着法兰吹了个口哨，又补上一句，“如果你是小孩子，就不用考虑以上问题。”  
利威尔总是说自己讨厌小孩子，法兰却说，你不过是一遇到小孩子就没辙。  
利威尔不清楚小孩子的童年应该什么样，他小时候几乎每天的想法就是怎么不被凯尼揍和怎么揍到凯尼。但他也知道，小孩子至少不应该像地下街的那样，把幼小的身躯撞进别人家里抢劫，翻着肮脏的垃圾桶以求填饱肚子，把甜美的嗓音和稚嫩的鲜血奉献于恋童癖的身下。他们本应该拥有一片平和的天空，而不是在地下街肮脏的臭水沟里悄无声息地死去，或者带着一身鲜血存活。不是每一个小孩子都能遇到凯尼，也不是每一个小孩子都能一个人从十岁跌跌撞撞在地下街活下来。在地下街，只有他身边的人在他的影响下，不欺负并且收留小孩子，只有有力量的小孩才能在地下街生活下去。  
那些他救过的，还没有记住面孔的小孩子，在学会生存的力量之前，就已经在生存的洪流中死去。  
只有一个小孩在他身边学会了生存的力量，那是伊莎贝尔，那个小孩以为有了力量就一定可以确保自己的生存。  
她把生命定格在了墙外，和法兰一起。  
利威尔没见过父亲，他是母亲娼妓生涯中的意外产物，在地下街养孩子几乎是天方夜谭，他的母亲却心甘情愿地变成了凯尼口中“小孩子的奴隶”，即使他的母亲没有活到他八岁。  
地下的孩子，本应拥有阳光和空气，因为没有足以支持抚养的父母，便会被这些地面上的臭虫丢进地下街。  
利威尔仿佛穿过重重烟雾，又一次看到了地下街油腻到让人恶心的昏黄灯光。灯光下飞舞着苍蝇，垃圾桶的旁边有眼神空洞掏着食物的孩子，漆黑的楼梯口有身染鲜血姿态扭曲的幼小尸体。  
直到埃尔温拍了拍他的肩膀，他的上司已经从座位上站了起来并且体贴地走开一小段距离，以求可以不用俯视他，“不走吗利威尔，庭审都结束了。”  
跟着埃尔温走出大厅，走过长廊，突然出现的阳光让已经习惯了审判庭里黑暗的双眼十分不适应，利威尔眯起眼睛，停住脚步。  
走在他前面的埃尔温回头看着他。  
利威尔又迈开步子跟了上去，看着地面上的阳光，新鲜的空气裹携在微风里，拂过他的脸，他扫了一眼自己依旧平坦的身体。  
喂，小鬼，  
如果已经可以这么叫你的话，  
你大概不会被掐死，也不会被扔掉了。

审判的结果相当令人满意，当了一百年家畜的人类无法抑制探索墙外天地的愿望。调查兵团的任务变成了探索墙外世界，寻找适宜人类生存的居住地与资源。调查兵团的加入人选也被调整成了在训练兵前二十名。  
“真是幸运，下一代干部就不用花那么长时间训练新兵了。”这么说着的埃尔温突然意识到，也许应该让他的士兵们放松一下。  
接到假期通知的士兵们大都在今天晚上离开军营——只要明天上午之前回来，夜晚是属于他们自己的。104期作为目前除了干部组仅剩的老兵，也准备结队去郊外过夜，为了避免因被认出而带来麻烦，他们特意穿上了斗篷，带上了立体机动。  
“艾伦，一会如果他们联起手来对付你，你就来我身边。”  
“哈？都这个时候了三笠，就别再说这样的话啦。”  
公民艾伦•耶格尔在今天正式获得了生存权，以这件事为借口，整个104期剩余训练兵也开始放松。  
“肉！萨沙你从哪里弄到的？”  
“什么哪里弄到的……”萨沙看着以康尼为首的一众质问人员，觉得友谊受到了伤害。“是韩吉分队长亲自把军官们发的肉交给我，她说出来玩总不能没东西烤着吃。”  
“啊？”艾伦思索了一下这个答案的可能性，指数为3的头脑智商上线，问出了一个关键问题，“那兵长知道吗？”  
他一说这句话，104期成员都出了一身冷汗。  
“就是啊，兵长知道的话，肯定会被罚的。”  
被剩下的及双眼睛盯着，萨沙的脸色更加难看，快哭出来了，她的眼睛里是大写的困惑，“问题就是这个，”她说完这半句话不自觉地都坐正了，“兵长当时，就在旁边看着韩吉分队长把肉交给我，而且，”萨沙咽了口唾沫，声音有些飘忽，“他还指着旁边的白薯问我：‘还要这个吗’。我当时，当时都吓坏了。”  
“啊……”一众听众也是不能缓过神来的目瞪口呆，这个时候艾伦又问了一个关键问题：“那你要了吗？”  
“我当然——”萨沙从鼓胀的背包里掏出一小袋子白薯，“当然要了啊。”  
“果然！”  
“可是，”让打开那一大包肉食，“光是分队长一个人的肉哪有可能这么多。”  
这么一说大家又把目光集中在珍贵的肉食上面，鸡肉、火腿、嫩牛肉——“嫩牛肉是兵长的供给。”语不惊人死不休的艾伦再次开口。  
“哈？！”一众人盯着他，发现艾伦没有再开口的打算，露出一脸“没完呢继续说啊”的表情。  
艾伦于是继续说：“他腿伤复发的那次调查，回来后我打扫他房间的时候，一直说着，如果不是自己大意就不用他来救了之类的话。那时大概军官补给刚发下来不久，他嫌我太吵了，把嫩牛肉堵到了我嘴里。”艾伦点点头表示报告完毕。  
“一整块嫩牛肉，你这家伙什么运气！”  
和康尼的叫喊不同，爱尔敏露出思索的神色，“艾伦。”  
“嗯？”  
“我觉得兵长不是真的嫌你吵，”爱尔敏在艾伦身边坐下来，“而是在感谢你关心他。”  
“这么说来他可真别扭，”让帮着烤剩下的肉，却失手把一片弄到了地上，只好把工作交给准备接手的爱尔敏，“让西斯托利亚打一拳表达感谢也是，塞给你嫩牛肉表达感谢也是，把自己的供给放到韩吉这里也是。这么说来，他也没那么可怕？”  
艾伦出了一身冷汗，“你得赶快放弃这个错误认知，让，你还是不要惹到兵长。”  
“哎，这是糖果？”在肉食都被取走后，纸包的最底层露出了新东西。另一个小纸包，拆开后可以看见包装精美的糖果：拐杖糖、巧克力、鲜奶水果糖。  
“这个我在团长的办公室里看到过，我记得。”艾伦想了一下还是补充道。  
一包肉食外加糖果几乎是军官们下达了“你们随便玩吧”的特赦令，士兵们欢呼一声，一边消灭着糖果，一边准备着烤肉。  
“糟了！”  
“怎么了？”艾伦正在咔嚓咔嚓咬着拐杖糖，含含糊糊地看着在翻找什么的爱尔敏。  
“我把爷爷的书落在房间里了。今天要给大家讲墙外的史前文明！”爱尔敏说着站起身，大有一副回去拿书的架势。  
“你不用去啦，”艾伦拽住好友的胳膊，“今天就好好玩吧，不讲故事也没关系——”  
“那怎么行！”体力值为2的爱尔敏突然爆发，甩开了艾伦的手，“都说好了。而且，这对于我来说是很重要的事。”  
艾伦愣愣地看着好友穿上立体机动向军营疾驰而去。  
找到了书本，准备立刻返回的爱尔敏想了想，还是决定去向军官们道个谢。他向埃尔温办公室所在的长廊走去。  
埃尔温不是个经常享受奢侈品的人，尽管他本人并不拒绝。埃尔温心里是个渴望关心下属的人，即使在战争年代他能做的唯一事情就是把属下当工具用，合理安排他们送命的时间。  
这样的埃尔温在利威尔走进来的时候立刻把雪茄收了起来。  
韩吉看到了拼命憋笑。  
利威尔顿了顿，走到办公室里的沙发边，“如果我的到来让你少有的享受泡汤，埃尔温，”他坐下来，叠起双腿，“我很抱歉。”他的语气里没有丝毫歉意，朝盯着他的两个人扬了扬下巴，“所以你们最好别因为一些无关紧要的事情把我叫过来。”  
韩吉看着他，动动嘴唇，没有开口，把眼神扫向埃尔温。埃尔温盯着刚刚被他放下的雪茄，也不打算第一个挑起话头。  
利威尔看了看这两个人，把手臂环了起来，“嘁，不过就是面前坐着个怀孕的人，你们没必要露出被奇行种包围的便秘表情。”  
正在喝红茶的韩吉把茶喷了出来，埃尔温一个手抖，一下子关上了抽屉。  
现在这两个人的表情真的像看见了一只奇行种。  
沙发上造成这一混乱局面的人丝毫没有罪魁祸首的自觉，关注的重点显然也不是剩下两个人的反应。“喂，擦干净，韩吉，桌子太脏了。”  
“我我我我我——没听错？”韩吉看向埃尔温，埃尔温回给她一个苦笑。  
“我没那么脆弱，不用小心翼翼的，”利威尔保持着他高傲的神情，“别用对待那些易碎的废物的态度对待我。”  
“啊”，韩吉犹豫着伸出一只手，“不要总是叠着腿，会高血压。”  
十秒的对视后对方把腿放下。  
韩吉不客气地靠回座椅上，发出一声闷响。埃尔温坐到自己的椅子上，“庭审结束了，结果不错，所以我认为接下来，利威尔，我们有必要谈谈以后的事情了。”  
沙发上的人向他看回来，“别的事情我认同你的判断，但是埃尔温，如果你有意把团长给艾伦或者让的话，我建议增设一个’总指挥官’的职位给爱尔敏。”  
“我会考虑你的意见，”埃尔温说道，决定挽救这场偏离预想的谈话，“我似乎应该说得更清楚一些，利威尔，我们要谈的是关于你以后的事。”  
沙发上的人眯起眼睛，“谈什么。”  
埃尔温看着他，似乎是犹豫了一下开口，“你不打算告诉艾伦？”  
利威尔眨眼，“告诉他什么。”  
“告诉他你身体里有一个小可爱，是他的。”韩吉把话头接了回来，眼睛里有着看好戏般的笑意。  
利威尔挑了挑眉，“我为什么要告诉他？”  
“嗯？”韩吉准备送茶水到嘴边的手僵住，有些摸不透谈话的走向了，“……为什么不？”  
“这小子连他做过什么都不记得，况且会怀孕是我自己体质倒霉，”利威尔说道，理所当然地向韩吉看过去，“我为什么要告诉他？”  
“啊？”韩吉差点被他的思路给绕进去，索性立刻跳出来，“不是这个，你有这经历本质上是艾伦的错啊。”  
“所以你想让我像弃妇一样去祈求同情？”  
“不是，”韩吉抓了抓头发，“我是说对长官做了过分的事，艾伦应该对后果负一定的责任。你应该告诉他。”  
“你是想看他震惊致死的表情吗，”利威尔皱起眉，“脑子没进屎的人都不会相信男人可以生育，我还不想让别人把我当成怪物。这是你说的责任？”  
“天哪……”韩吉几乎开始怀疑这个男人今天的脑子不正常，“我是说艾伦至少应该道个歉，照顾你一下，甚至和你一起生活。”  
“我的年龄当那小鬼的爹都差不多了，你觉得我需要一个翅膀都没长硬的小子照顾？”利威尔翻了个白眼，“那小子应该去找姑娘谈个恋爱，你那只认得巨人的脑子不会看谁都是变态吧。”  
“……”可以通宵畅谈巨人的韩吉，第一次怀疑自己丧失了语言能力。她面前的受害人丝毫没有受害人的自觉。她把求助的目光看向埃尔温。  
从刚才就一直沉默地听着两人对话的埃尔温看向利威尔，摆出了当团长时洞悉一切的表情，“利威尔，你在紧张。”  
“……”  
”我认识你太多年了，你一旦心情不好或者是紧张，就会用混乱的脏话糊弄过去。“埃尔温无奈地看着沙发上面无表情的利威尔——只有熟悉他的人才能知道，他现在这种反应其实是被抓包了的不知所措，埃尔温叹口气，继续说，“你比你想象中在乎艾伦，利威尔。”  
“……我没有。”沙发上的人不自在地哼了一声。  
“利威尔，你自己可能永远不会意识到，你刚才的那些话听起来就像千方百计替艾伦开脱。”  
“……你该找医生看看你那脑子了，埃尔温。”  
埃尔温没有理他的嘲讽，说了一句完全不相关的话，“艾伦是你进入军团以来，在你手下最久的兵了吧？”  
利威尔皱起眉，韩吉也愣住了。她也是突然想起来，利威尔班的人总是换过一批又一批，干部中甚至米克都已经在两年前阵亡。算起来即使利威尔844年就加入了兵团，陪在他身边最久的军人，除了埃尔温和韩吉，似乎就是艾伦了。  
“利威尔，你可能没有意识到，你正在试图说服自己淡化艾伦的错误，阻止让你欣赏的部下因为一个无意间的过失而耽误他的大好人生，”埃尔温的眼神深沉又温和，“即使你一直否认，你确实是一个好长官。104期的那帮孩子们虽然怕你，但他们心里很尊重你。”  
“……你应该去掉三笠.阿克曼。”  
“天啊，我还以为你不知道呢，”韩吉找回了她的语言能力，趴在桌子上，“你真的不打算告诉艾伦？”  
“当然不 。”  
韩吉的表情看上去就像经历了一场严重的腹泻， “可怜的艾伦，自己的血脉流落在外都不知道，这可是‘人类最强’的血脉。”  
“韩吉，”利威尔漫不经心地活动了一下手腕，“你如果想和你那些消失的巨人宝贝见面，可以直说。”  
“别这样，我还想多活几天，”韩吉无所谓地接话，把头从桌子上抬了起来，“谈别的事吧。”她看着沙发上显得小巧的战友，“你是不是应该考虑退役以备生小孩了？”  
她对面的人似乎并没有因为一句话和她动手的兴致。  
埃尔温认为还是不要让韩吉那句话孤零零地飘在空气中比较好。  
“是这样，利威尔，”他不自觉带上了战场上发号施令的语气，沙发上的部下抬起头不耐烦地看着他，埃尔温接受到对方的目光后清了清嗓子，继续说，“你一个月前的那次昏迷实际上把我和韩吉都吓坏了，而且，你这……状况不可避免地导致你的状态下滑。利威尔，你已经不再年轻了，虽然我和韩吉比你大几岁的时候还在战场上，但我们并没有被逼着消耗别人几倍的体力去战斗。”埃尔温停了一下，“如果你继续留在军营里，时间再久一些，我不能保证别人不会发现你的异常。如果给你长期假期，恕我直言，目前为止没有人知道这种状况随着时间的加剧到底会给你造成多大负担，我们也不知道你从这种状况里走出来之后会恢复到什么程度。那个时候你肯定不是最佳状态了。利威尔，不管过多久，你都是调查兵团曾有的辉煌标志之一，你不能有任何差错，留任何把柄。所以，你还是退役比较好。战争结束了，”埃尔温犹豫一下，还是决定把接下来的话说完，“已经不需要人类最强了。”  
“……啊。”很早就一直沉默着听埃尔温讲话的利威尔发出了一个简短的音节，翻了一个白眼，“说完了？我从都不知道，你啰嗦废话的时间，已经久到足够让便秘的人解决完问题了。”  
埃尔温注视着讽刺了他一句之后就收回目光看着双臂的部下，确定对方没有继续说话的意思之后，开口问道，“所以……关于退役，你的想法呢？”  
对方因为他这句话抬起头来，莫名其妙地看了他一眼，“想什么呢，我当然没意见。”  
埃尔温一时间说不出话来。  
他想过关于退役的事情，利威尔最终总是会接受，可是在他的想象中，对方应该会抗争，会发脾气，无论如何都没想过对方会十分平静地接受。  
埃尔温知道，利威尔一直超越他的认知。  
就像他一直知道对方很擅长武力，可是在战场上回来之后，他才发现对方是一个天然合格的士兵。  
他知道对方拥有过人的实力，也是在合作中才知道对方对于上级的命令十分服从。  
他一直知道利威尔是优秀的军人，他却几乎忘了，优秀的军人除了要学会判断有利的作战时机，也要保证自己在战场上发挥最高价值，包括，知道自己已经不再适合战场的时候，从战场上离开。  
埃尔温和韩吉决定在战争结束之后退役让贤，让后辈们放手去探索外面的世界。埃尔温已经了解到了世界的真相，韩吉没有了可以研究的巨人，也就没有那么大的热情。调查兵团已经提供给了他们所要求的回报，离开了调查兵团，他们依旧可以活得很好。  
可是埃尔温清楚，利威尔和他们不一样，从他第一次参与壁外调查开始，除了背上的自由之翼，他就已经一无所有。利威尔是一把刀，他所有的价值都发挥在了战场上，在身边的战友一个个离开之后，背负着遗志继续用刀锋赢敌。对于利威尔来说，调查兵团的意义，也许仅仅是调查兵团本身。  
他本可以不用这么早退役，他可以继续跟着兵团走几年，它可以看看外面的世界。尽管埃尔温知道，利威尔战斗的意义，并不是为了一定要去墙外展开一番探索，可是埃尔温总觉得，他至少应该享受一下那象征性的成果。  
因为一个措不及防的失误，他最完美的部下终于停下来了，早了很多，可是不得不停下来了。  
埃尔温有些心酸，他知道这种感情他的战友根本不需要，于是他决定在韩吉又接上什么乱七八糟的话之前说最后一件事情。  
“我会在做好接洽以后宣布我们退役的消息，不过在这之前，利威尔。”  
“……啊？”  
埃尔温眼里难得的有了些笑意，“你知道，已是女王的西斯托利亚陛下准备在不久后给调查兵团的有功之臣们开一个表彰大会，而且当天还有一个军队和贵族的联谊舞会需要应酬。王城最好的裁缝已经跟我请示了多次，要求亲自为你制作衣服。”  
利威尔扯了扯颈间的领巾，“那些衣服麻烦死了。”  
“我知道，所以我得提前告诉你，免得你把那裁缝赶跑。”埃尔温微笑着看着他，“在那些场面之前还有一个星期，你们可以在我的即将竣工的小酒吧里聚一聚。”  
“这个可以，”终于插得上话的韩吉说道，“但是利威尔，你只能喝果酒哦~”  
埃尔温轻笑一声，“我同意韩吉的看法。”  
“……嘁。”  
埃尔温又想了想，板起了一张脸，“利威尔，你真的要向我保证你能善待那个裁缝，毕竟兵团里的男士都比你高，而艾伦弄坏了你的上一件礼服，如果你没有合适的男士礼服的话，以你的身段只能穿赫利斯塔留下的裙子了。”

“你回来晚了。虽然我很想给你多留一些，但那些家伙太能吃了。”让安慰性地拍拍爱尔敏的背，准备把手里剩下的肉串递过去。  
爱尔敏魂不守舍地紧紧抱着手中的书，看到让手中的烤牛肉之后整个人脸色都白了。  
“哎？你不喜欢牛肉吗？”让眨眨眼睛。  
“不是这个问题……”爱尔敏摇摇头，蹲下来  
“爱尔敏，喂，爱尔敏？”爱尔敏抬头一看，看见了艾伦担忧的脸，这张脸让爱尔敏的心情异常纠结，“艾伦，我想我们的友谊受到了伤害。”  
“啊 ？”艾伦听懵了，“怎么了？”  
爱尔敏的表情快哭出来了，“我会被弄死的……”  
“啊？被谁？”  
爱尔敏这次抿紧了嘴巴，跑开几步，坐到远离艾伦的地方。  
看呆了的艾伦听到身边的脚步声，回过头去，“三笠，他那是怎么了？”  
“如果不是看到了什么不该看东西。”三笠平淡地看向瑟瑟发抖的爱尔敏，“就是听到了什么不该听的东西。”

Chapter05  
爱尔敏已经很少有后悔的决定了，但是现在，他愿意用爷爷留下的那本书作为交换，让他撤销走到团长办公室门前的决定。  
在爱尔敏听见自己的士兵长说出那个让韩吉把红茶喷出来的词之后，他的身体已经僵住，大脑悲哀地判断出他听到了不该听的的东西。  
你应该赶紧跑掉，然后把什么都忘了——他对自己这么说着的时候，艾伦的名字出现在了门内的谈话中。  
……爱尔敏觉得自己的腿根本忘了该怎么跑。  
被三笠护在围巾下面的艾伦突然变成了巨人，狂吼着撕碎了他们的友谊。  
为什么我要知道这种事情。  
借用兵长的话，脑子没进屎都不会想到会发生这种事情吧。  
爱尔敏浑浑噩噩地挺尸在门边，突然他意识到，再不走一旦被发现，以他今天听到的信息来看，绝对会被杀人灭口。  
直到逃回到野营地，爱尔敏都在确认自己的后颈是否存在。一想到谈话里的主角，爱尔敏快哭出来了。  
让递来了牛肉。  
……会给部下牛肉的长官也许没那么可怕？  
怎么可能呢☹☹  
“爱尔敏，喂，爱尔敏？”  
——他抬头看到了艾伦的脸。爱尔敏从来没有这么希望自己不认识艾伦。在精神崩溃之前，他立刻远离了艾伦。  
坐在原地发抖的爱尔敏回想着艾伦的脸。  
……越想越不可能，对方可是人类最强的士兵，艾伦是怎么做到的，这完全解释不通好吗？！  
那天晚上爱尔敏做了一个梦，梦里的他变成了一头巨人，跑着跑着发现自己在一只巨大的茶杯里，韩吉坐在杯沿上大喊，“利威尔，你要把这个听壁角的奇行种留给我呀！”  
“你傻了吗。”他听到了死神的声音，接着一个小小的身影风一样旋转而来，完美干练地削下了他的后颈。  
……  
第二天他骇人的黑眼圈得到104新编利威尔班全员的问候。  
“我真的没事。”才怪。  
爱尔敏开始用双眼和大脑搜索一切证据，以推翻他昨天不小心听到的东西。结果，他离他的目的越来越远。  
比如他发现以前会早早监督他们训练的士兵长，已经越来越多次地错过早训。比如在对人格斗上魔鬼一样的士兵长，已经不再挑人对练。比如——  
被干部组叫到埃尔温的办公室里进行指挥官培训，推开门之前爱尔敏做了一次彻底的深呼吸，在开会的时候一直努力把所有的目光都投在团长身上……他发誓他不是故意看见在开会期间睡着的兵长的。  
韩吉看了看趴在桌子上睡着的人，又看了看爱尔敏写满了慌张的脸色。“虽然我知道没几个人敢公然在埃尔温的会议上睡着，虽然这家伙睡着之后意外的挺可爱，但是，”她一巴掌重重地拍上爱尔敏的背，“你也不用吓成这样吧。”  
不，您不懂。  
在这句话出口之前爱尔敏用仅剩的清醒把它咽了下去。  
爱尔敏把最后的希望压在了那次酒吧小聚上。他几乎用上了自己所有的观察技巧。  
——士兵长虽然不情愿，但是在疑似韩吉小姐的胁迫下选用了果酒。  
——兵长看起来有些困。  
——兵长脸色很难看地走出门，不会是……  
爱尔敏清晰地感到所有的希望抛弃了他，至少他听到的谈话有一半是事实，虽然这个事实荒诞到让人不敢相信。  
正常人都不会想到那个人可以和那个词联系起来。爱尔敏这么想着，开始把重点放在那天听到的内容的另一半。那一半现在看起来更加惊悚。  
爱尔敏确信他在听到关于艾伦酒品的问题时看见，兵长差点捏爆了那只酒杯。  
但是回家的路上爱尔敏又旁观了兵长对艾伦如常的态度。  
兵长修长的手捏着杯子用力到泛白的画面在爱尔敏脑海里挥之不去。  
……所以难道是真的吗。  
爱尔敏耷拉着眼皮，然后开始疯狂地蹂躏头发。  
——可是为什么是艾伦的？！艾伦怎么可能做到呢？！  
这么想着的爱尔敏顶着许多天的黑眼圈走向了艾伦。  
“我说，艾伦，你觉得你目前为止做过的最惊人的事情是什么……”  
“啊？”艾伦在确认自己青梅竹马中的高智商竹马，是在认真提问后，也开始认真思考。“打开地下室发现巨人秘密的时候，或者以后探索墙外，都是非常惊人的事情。”  
“不，不是这些，”爱尔敏回过头，无视艾伦蒙圈的表情，恶狠狠地补充，“绝对不是。”  
晚间，看上去整个人又颓废了许多的爱尔敏晃悠到艾伦面前，“艾伦，你有没有印象你对长官做过什么错事。”  
“长官是指——？”  
“比如说兵长。”爱尔敏一脸坚定。  
“你疯了吗，爱尔敏。我怎么敢，想想我那颗被踹掉的牙。”  
不，我很好。爱尔敏看着瞪大眼睛反问自己的艾伦，是你疯了，你敢，而且我觉得你已经忘了那颗牙了。  
无意中的偷听引发的重度失眠夺取了爱尔敏的休息，在依旧高强度训练的折磨下，爱尔敏终于病了。  
“我很希望你能休息，不过这次表彰会的主办人是女王，而你的头脑立了不小的战功，所以，你可以乘马车跟着我们去。”在艾伦把刚吃了药的爱尔敏拉到军营外面的时候，埃尔温这么告诉他。  
“谢谢团长。”爱尔敏心中的谢意在他打开马车车门时消失得非常干脆，马车里穿着西装的小个子男人在爱尔敏看来就是死神。  
他僵住的动作直接让阳光刺进了马车里，正在闭目养神的人睁开眼向他瞟来，“啧，你傻了吗，关上那门滚进来。”  
爱尔敏如梦初醒般地关上门钻进马车，小心地离马车上的人做的远一些。——他已经背叛了兵长又长高了三厘米，他绝对不能造成俯视的效果。找到自己的舌头后，爱尔敏结结巴巴开口，“兵，兵长，您，您怎么……”  
对方沉默了片刻，闷声开口，“埃尔温那家伙说看我没睡醒，怕我从马上掉下去。”  
爱尔敏不敢判断他可敬的兵长是不是在讲笑话，在他的大脑转起来之前，他的舌头已经背叛了他，“我，我理解——”  
“你理解？”坐在他旁边的人眯起眼睛，灰蓝色的瞳仁在变窄的眼眶中锋利地看过来。  
“不不不，我不理解！”爱尔敏说得太快差点咬到舌头。  
他感到那道锋利的视线从自己身上移开，一条毯子被甩到了他的身上。“军营离皇宫不近，小鬼，在马车停下之前你最好盖着这条毯子睡一会，我不希望你在下车的时候晕倒。”  
爱尔敏受宠若惊地把毯子盖到了自己身上，暗暗庆幸兵长可能以为他说的话都是烧糊涂了。  
爱尔敏是被扯毯子的动作弄醒的。他刚睁开眼，一只看起来白净小巧的手就伸到他额头上，这只手触感粗糙，带着茧子。在他辨认出这只手的主人之时，这只手从他的额头上拿开，把他的毯子从脖子上扯到了胸口的位置。“你已经不发热了，在马车到王宫之前，得让你身上出的汗消下去，我想他们不希望你再次发烧。”  
爱尔敏想开口说一句感谢给他别扭地照顾人的长官，张开嘴就发现喉咙被糊住了似地。他身边的人看了他几眼，把他从靠椅上扶起来灌了几口水。  
脱下军装，穿着合身剪裁的西服礼服的利威尔看起来更加漂亮，整个人也显得柔和了。爱尔敏打着胆子偷偷打量了一下自己的长官，思索着长官的样子让人犯罪的可能性。  
结论还是在那爆表的武力值下应该为0，算了，0.1，只有艾伦真的敢于付诸实践。  
爱尔敏下车时，先他一步下车的士兵长用有力的手臂悄悄扶了他一把。  
表彰功勋这种充满形式主义的东西利威尔不太感兴趣，他百无聊赖地听了听埃尔温和韩吉的军功表彰介绍，把目光看向年轻的女王，这位也曾是调查兵团新兵的，赫利斯塔，现名西斯托利亚。  
这个小姑娘成熟了许多，不过利威尔看出来了，在这故作镇定的外表下，努力掩饰的身为曾经调查兵团成员的骄傲。  
皇宫里的食物不好吗，这丫头看起来没怎么长个。  
“利威尔•阿克曼上校阁下。”  
以他的军功只给一个上校军衔自然是埃尔温为了给他退役铺路，连名带姓的出现在军衔面前大概是韩吉的功劳。  
利威尔走到女王面前，右手轻击心脏，行了军礼。  
他的军功写了冗长的两页，利威尔听得有些烦，其实根本没必要写那么多，他想，只需要写削了数不清的巨人就行了。  
女王终于念完了他的军功，利威尔向他曾经的女部下进行吻手礼——他敢打赌这丫头只把这项特权留给了调查兵团。  
抬起白净的手背，被他亲吻的女王调皮地向他眨眨眼睛，向前悄悄挪了半步，用只有两个人才能听得到的声音小声说：“虽然曾经是您的部下我很高兴，但是兵长，当年您那几下确实打得很重。”  
利威尔轻轻放下她的手，平视这这个丫头，她似乎比当年更有意思了，“哼，我记得我已经让你揍一拳作为道谢了。”  
“是的，”西斯托利亚朝他微笑，“我一直记得，为了表达我对您永不背叛的忠诚，我都没有长个。”  
“……”  
心情微妙的利威尔在走回去的时候，把目光放到了已经走出来准备接受表彰的艾伦身上。裤子长了，他眯起眼睛挑剔地评判着艾伦的着装，接着他满意的看到艾伦差点被长了的裤脚绊倒。  
……  
爱尔敏并不是十分明白晚间舞会为什么会成为目前这种状况。  
因为他大病初愈，大家很体贴的没有找他跳舞。自从赫利斯塔当上女王以后，兵团里面也没有了可以当兵长女舞伴的人，至于贵族，姑娘们不敢跟比自己矮又比自己能打的人跳舞，也许三笠应该除外，如果两代最强把手握在一起在舞池中旋转，那交握的双手间的力量估计可以毁灭世界。  
于是现在爱尔敏坐在人群旁边，身边坐着利威尔兵长。  
臆想的死神就坐在自己旁边，这让爱尔敏几乎失去了一切行动力。坐在他身边的长官在发现这小子可能饿死自己之后，起身离开一小会，回来时端着一个托盘，托盘里是一些并不太油腻的蛋糕。他瞟了一眼身边的小鬼，觉得这小鬼的身体机能接近停止运作，便开始操作自己手中的刀叉。  
爱尔敏看着身边的兵长面色平静地把糕点切成小块，然后一盘子小块糕点被他推向自己，双手的主人轻轻别过头去，“我不喜欢这些，你帮我消灭掉。”  
看着别扭的关心属下又神奇地一天都和自己呆在一起的兵长，爱尔敏隐隐约约明白团长大概交给了兵长一个任务——照顾病号。  
这么想着的爱尔敏脑子已经浑浑噩噩，他模模糊糊意识到，自己似乎在无形中也有了一个责任，照顾孕妇。  
大脑做出这样判断的时候，似乎已经没工夫给嘴巴下指令了，他听见自己说道：“兵长，您也应该吃一些东西 ，怕恶心的话就挑一些清淡的水果，这样不会吐——”  
他的话让别过头的长官又把头转了回来，长官眯起眼睛看着他，刚才切糕点的小刀在长官修长的手上漂亮地转着刀花，“你刚才说什么？”  
“没，”爱尔敏眼神空洞地盯着长官转着刀的漂亮的手，“我什么也没说。”  
在爱尔敏的冷汗快要湿透衣服之前，他看到士兵长放下了刀，出乎意料地给了他回话，“我吃不下，不用管我，你把你面前那盘东西吃了就行了。”  
爱尔敏认为，自己今天运气这么好是不对的。  
在爱尔敏干掉了那盘糕点之后，他看到士兵长面色不善地站了起来，似乎是觉得充满着食物和香槟的味道让人头疼，想出去透透气。看着在这身着装下越发显得愈发柔和的士兵长，在大脑反应之前，身体已经做出了反应。爱尔敏霍地一下站起来，声响让那准备离开的长官回头看着他，“兵长，您不能一个人出去，我和您一起去。”  
对方把他从头到尾打量了一遍，“我以为你会去找艾伦和那阿克曼丫头。”  
“……”爱尔敏没想好怎么答话，不过对方没有听他回话的意思，打开门，爱尔敏跟了上去。  
他们走到了一条走廊上，烟味传来的地方站着几个军官。  
“调查兵团的渣宰们翻身了，训练兵前二十，前二十应该去守卫国王，饭桶才去远征。”  
“不过给巨人提供了十几年的食料，看看现在，一副自以为英雄的嘴脸。”  
“地下街的老鼠都能亲吻女王的手背了，兵团里看样子全是臭虫。”  
从利威尔和爱尔敏所在的暗影角度，他们能够清晰地看到月光下那三个酒鬼的脸。  
利威尔安静地站在爱尔敏身边。  
“小鬼，给我这三个人的名字和职务。”  
本能服从命令的爱尔敏迅速从头脑里调集数据，“罗拉•托马斯，卡尔•拉特纳，安迪•布朗，都是宪兵团班长。”  
“也就是说，他们还没有你和艾伦职位高，是吧。”  
“是的。”  
“很好。”  
等爱尔敏意识到不对已经来不及了，兵长迈着步子向那三个人走过去。  
在那三个人认出兵长的脸时，爱尔敏也从黑暗中冲了过去，他看到那三个神志不清的醉汉出了手。  
爱尔敏拿出保护孕妇的最高觉悟，豁出去了——即使自己被揍肿一圈，也不让兵长被揍一下。  
接下来的事情他就看呆了。  
利威尔用轻微到不耐烦地动作躲开三个人的攻击，迅速踢断第一个人的腿骨，拧断第二个人的手腕，在他们来得及喊叫之前，用手刀劈晕了三个人。  
爱尔敏望着站在三个人旁边满脸嫌弃的人，怀疑兵长到底是不是处在特殊状况中。  
“喂，小子，还不走你是想等被抓吗，哪怕用鼻子想，他们也不可能相信这是你打的。”  
被兵长带到房顶上，爱尔敏觉得整个场景都透着诡异。  
“兵长，您刚才不该出手的，太冒失了。”  
“……他们烟酒味重而且嘴巴臭，我心情不好。放心，那种军阶不至于找军团麻烦。”  
“……”  
“你看到我很紧张？”  
“我我我我不紧张。”  
“啧，别说蠢话，小鬼。”  
“……我紧张。”爱尔敏小心地看着身边的长官。  
长官看着前方的夜色，清冷的声音从他的背影中传来，“你是不是听到了什么不该听的东西。”  
“！！”爱尔敏坐在了一堆瓦片上。  
他的长官回过头来打量着他，“比如庭审结束的那天晚上，在埃尔温的办公室里说的那些乱七八糟的东西。”  
“乱七八糟”这个词和刚刚刺激的打架场面，让爱尔敏以为抓住了渺茫的希望，“所以……那些事是假的吗？”  
“说什么傻话呢，那当然是真的。”士兵长理所当然地接话，甚至还翻了个白眼 。  
“所以你都知道了吧，小鬼，”士兵长看着自己的鞋尖，平静的面色上染着极力掩饰的自我嫌弃，“我这该死的‘特殊状况’。”  
“……？”  
“你和那半个秃子还有奇行种一样，都用那种看待易碎的废物的眼神看着我。”  
不知道该把重点放在上一句话的哪里的爱尔敏快哭了，他觉得死神的魔音一直在耳边回响，在问出“怎么做到的”和“真的是艾伦”这两个必定会死人的问题之前，爱尔敏用力全身的力气把他们咽了下去。只赶得上面带纠结地点点头。  
“你告诉别人了吗？”  
爱尔敏坚定地摇摇头。  
“看来你还是很紧张，”士兵长眯起眼睛向他看过来，神色里闪过一丝疑似虚假的思索，“我给你开个条件。”  
“？”  
“如果你让别的士兵或者艾伦知道，我就削了艾伦。”  
“？！！”  
“……看来你更紧张了，”利威尔抱起双臂，“那换一个。”他居高临下地看着坐在瓦砾上的爱尔敏，灰蓝色的眼睛化做两把锋利的刀片，带着醉人的清凉，唇角微微上翘。  
“如果你让别的士兵或者艾伦知道，”他发出一声疑似幻听的轻笑 ，“我就拔光埃尔温头上的毛。”  
“！！”

“爱尔敏，爱尔敏？”自从下了马车就又开始魂不守舍的爱尔敏让艾伦很是担心。  
“……怎么办我觉得我做不到。”  
“哈？你在说什么爱尔敏？”  
“艾伦，”爱尔敏抬起头，眼神无比郑重，“你觉得什么样的假发适合埃尔温团长。”  
“啊？！”  
“不对……”爱尔敏又开始自言自语，脸上的表情有些恍惚，“我应该立一个作战计划。”  
“啊？什么作战？”  
“团长发际线保卫战。”  
“！！”

Chapter06  
他展开了一场袭击，好像全无预谋，又好像预谋已久，袭击顺利得出乎他的想象。  
他收到了报复，被袭击者展开了毫不留情的还击。他的眼前几乎一片黑暗，可是肉体相撞激发了他的怒意。他压下了袭击他的双腿，粗暴地抓过袭击他的人的双手，拉过头顶。  
模糊中，被他禁锢住的温热身体勾起了他的火焰，这种火焰迅速由全身汇聚到一点，还没有反应过来，他已经凭着本能做了理所应当的事。  
硬物被温暖的热源包裹着，他整个人感到了一股让人舒服到筋骨酥麻的暖意，按捺不住进一步开拓的欲望。他凭着本能循着包裹他的热度向里深入，模模糊糊意识到自己应该在开拓一具身体，又恍惚的觉得自己也许就是在追求温度。  
温度，滚烫得，就像近距离接触阳光，围墙外的阳光。自由的天空上灼热的骄阳。  
他粗鲁地进一步掰开那具身体因为暴露在空气中而有些发凉的双腿，双手划过内侧的皮肤，用了一些力气，把自己的整个人都进一步向前深入。  
他一直渴望着的，骄阳，墙外的地方，因为对那些地方的向往，他直到母亲去世的当天都在和母亲争吵。  
想到这里他一阵悔恨，粗暴地把那身体因为自己的动作反射性弓起的腰身压了下去。  
母亲被巨人吃掉前，他还在和母亲争吵。他从来没有忘掉那片血，从他十岁就刻在他的脑子里。每一次战斗，每一次战友被巨人吞食，那些挥洒地血液，都像是那个时候母亲的血！  
要把巨人全部都杀光。  
要把巨人全部都杀光！  
这信念又一次在他的脑海中回响，他觉得自己在马背上，又觉得自己在战场上，觉得自己在用立体机动疯狂地飞行，觉得浑身的血液都在沸腾。他不知道自己究竟在干什么，只是本能地把自己所有的力气用在撞击的动作上。  
温暖的热源包裹着他的武器，随着他的撞击带给他享受与抚慰，这享受与抚慰似乎一点点消磨了他的斗志，又似乎刺激了他的悲伤。  
他又想起了母亲被巨人拧下的头颅，想起了巨人的尖牙撕裂母亲肉体时飞溅的血液，想起了依然没有被驱逐完成的巨人们，想起了依然被困在围墙之内的自己。  
他感到一股从内而外的绝望，这种绝望刺激得他留下泪水，刺激得他快要窒息。他觉得他快要死了，不知被愤怒淹没还是被伤感吞噬。他抓住了唯一能抓住的东西，抓紧了身下人消瘦的肩膀，可是他觉得还不够，肉体相连的温暖已经不能抚慰他的伤痛，身体里的绝望达到了顶点，拥挤到闸门口，终于在他野兽般压抑地低吼中尽数涌出，融化在那一片醉人的热源里，这才让人安心了。  
他的眼前继而一片黑暗，再次睁开眼睛，刺入眼里的已经是一片耀眼的阳光。  
艾伦坐起身来，思索了昨天夜里感受到的一切，有些害臊地深刻意识到，他确实成年了。尽管充满着一种黑色的绝望，他似乎是做了一个春梦，梦里的自己粗暴凶狠。  
他觉得这是一个梦，他对昨天和同期生们喝酒之后的事情完全没有印象，今天醒来也依旧躺在地下室的床上，梦里模模糊糊的被侵犯者，也应该只是梦里的臆想。  
可这个春梦真实的过分，身体的温度真实可触，快感汹涌强烈，食髓知味。  
艾伦坐在自己床头回想那个梦，越来越觉得，梦里的身体仔细思量，绝对不是女性的，那具身体消瘦有力，腿部修长而结实，应该是男性的身体。从自己最开始收到的报复来看，身体的主人应该十分拥有力量，思索一下结合时自己双手的位置，短暂估计一下受害人的身量。一个无论如何都不可能的对象出现在艾伦的脑海中。  
那个战场上的神话。  
这个对象的模糊确定，让艾伦更加确信他昨天夜里的感受绝对是一场春梦，如果这是真实的，他早就不在这里了。  
艾伦这样想着，发现自己竟然震惊到手心出了冷汗。  
他春梦的对象，竟然是自己一直尊敬的长官。  
模糊意识到这个可能性的艾伦感到一种深切的负罪感。这种负罪感来的并不真实，他从来没有对长官有别的想法，昨天的梦让他莫名其妙。  
作为被兵长监视的怪物，同时作为一名迅速成长的优秀士兵，艾伦与对方从来不缺少肢体接触——对人格斗训练时接受拳打脚踢，战场上近距离作战，无视长官阴冷的脸色坚持替对方换药。  
艾伦从来没有产生过不自在的感觉，并不觉得自己对兵长的身体产生过什么不该有的想法。  
只要一个人是军人，他就不可能避免在战争中受伤。艾伦觉得，自从接手了监护人这个位置，利威尔兵长每次负伤的原因，或多或少都会和自己有关。  
这样的艾伦总是主动承担包扎伤口的事情。  
兵长的皮肤白皙，触碰上去甚至有一些与人类最强丝毫不符合的细腻感。他看到过红肿的小腿，一片红肿在余下的洁白上形成微妙的视觉效果。他也见过在左肩上的那处咬伤，伤疤在消瘦的肩膀上显得有些可怖，视线一偏，还可以看得到形状很好的锁骨。近距离格斗时，他也看到过对方细白的腕子。  
艾伦没有对这些产生过欲望。  
军营里最不缺少的就是男人，艾伦知道有些军人会和战友互相抚慰，纾解欲望。他倒还不至于觉得非常荒唐，却还是没有办法放到自己身上联想，心头的违和与抵触从来都没有消除。  
他应该是喜欢女孩子的。艾伦一直这么确信着，却在这时候有了那么一丝微不可查的动摇。  
年轻男性会发生晨勃是再正常不过的事情，艾伦一边觉得自己头脑发热，一边穿好军装走出房间，他想到自己在搜寻的人影和接下来想试探的事情，心里对自己产生了一丝鄙视。  
比较幸运的是，他见到了站在走廊另一头的人，两个人之间的距离不近，但也非常安全，便于观察。  
艾伦眯起他绿色的眼睛警惕又小心地观察自己直属上司的样子。  
他的上司身量称得上娇小，长相年轻，称不上多么精致，也不出众。一双狭长的眼睛，经常板起来的面孔，薄薄的浅色嘴唇显得有些刻薄，下巴的线条比较锋利。也许是相处久了的缘故，又或者是他自身雨后刀锋一样迷人的气质，总体上还是十分耐看的。军装包裹下的身体身材匀称，腰很细，腿瘦而结实。从袖口露出一节腕子，皮肤与其他士兵相比明显偏白。手型很好看，修长白净，掌心和手指肚又茧子，双手有力。  
艾伦惊奇地发现，如果在特殊爱好者的眼里，他监护人的条件甚至可以称得上是优秀。这种看起来弱小实际上十分有力的反差，骄傲又带着那么一丁点痞气的表象，应该会很能引起征服的欲望。  
艾伦不觉得自己有这份欲望。他甚至用臆想的手段把自己长官的身体从观察到揣摩了一遍，他的那把枪也没有变化。  
艾伦舒了一口气，就像是卸下了不得了的重担，绿眼睛似乎一下子亮堂起来，在长官发现自己并不礼貌的注视之前向反方向走开。  
只要他愿意，他可以让自己相信很多事，忘记很多事。  
比如他忘记了自己吃掉了父亲很多年一样。  
他也忘记了梦中食髓知味的迷恋和身体接触的实感，忘了他的监护人刚刚明显右脚着力，昭示着左腿又一次被弄伤的站姿。  
他最后忘记了他做过那样一场梦。

“碰”的一声，那孩子的身体猛地砸到角落里，带翻了垃圾桶，秽物洒到了他的身上。  
高个子的男人从逆光中走过来，男人带着高顶圆边黑帽，皮夹克，长筒靴。男人走到垃圾桶旁边，掏出一把匕首，帽檐的阴影下看不清他的面孔，唇角勾起的一丝冷笑。男人俯下身子，揪住垃圾堆中狼狈的人的头发，把他的上半身拽起来，右手把匕首抵在那脆弱的脖颈上。锋利的刀片与苍白的皮肤紧贴，稍稍活动就会有血珠冒出来。  
这是后来被称作割喉者凯尼的人，唯一一次不想下手。  
被他揪着头发的人的脸上满是脏水，双唇因为头顶的疼痛而微张，灰蓝色的眼睛闪着凶恶的光，就像一头野兽，不服输地盯着凯尼。  
“别动矮子，我把你养大可不是想就这么杀了你。”凯尼死死地压制住了那孩子的全身，打量着那孩子桀骜的表情，眼睛里没有丝毫温度。“你今天还是会救那些没有能力自保的小孩，矮子，你还是挺带着天真善良。”他紧了紧手中匕首的力道，颈间流出一丝血诛，“如果这么多年的拳头和你手中的鲜血，依然不能让你放弃那点可笑的恻隐之心，你没办法在地下街活下去。”  
凯尼松开手，被他抓着的身子突然失力，狼狈地跌了回去，凯尼没有给那孩子一丝一毫的目光，他站起身来，把手中的匕首丢在地上。  
匕首反射出的光，射进那孩子无悲无喜的瞳仁里。  
“矮子，老子我只能跟你到这儿，你如果想活就自己想办法上去。”凯尼轻笑，迈开步子向前走去，走了一两步又回过身来，扬了扬下巴，看向被扔在孩子手边的匕首。“别给我忘了它。”

利威尔醒来的时候额角发痛，一晚上的梦境摧残了他本就不如从前的精神。他今天又醒得不早，阳光已经照进了屋子，刺激着他的眼角。  
他又梦到了凯尼，梦里的凯尼丢下了还是孩子的他，并且嘲笑他对小孩子的不忍心。  
利威尔把手伸开，又用几根手指轻轻地摸索摩挲掌心。他的手常年握刀，已经有了一层厚茧 。这样的手象征着力量还有杀戮。他从黑暗横行的地下街，巨人徘徊的墙外活了下来，站在一堆高高的尸山上，成了一座活着的墓碑。  
利威尔松开手，想把手伸出被子去拿放在床头的衣服，手指无意间触碰了什么，让他有些怔忪地停下了动作。  
他的手指停在了腰侧，此时的阳光打在他的被子上，整间屋子体贴地遮盖了被子下的秘密。  
利威尔心情有些微妙，手掌却不自觉地移动，附在了腹部的皮肤上。他的体温偏低，掌心下的皮肤却十分温暖。三个月的时间还不至于让身体显出弧度，却已经使手掌下本来结实的皮肤变得十分柔软。  
只有他知道，他已经不能再向以前一样把腰带扎得那么紧了。即使还没有显出弧度，可是勒紧腰带时依然会有酸涩的感觉，提醒着他这具身体悄然发生的变化。那在嗜睡与恶心的伴随下慢慢到来的酸胀感，昭示着这具身体正在孕育一个生命。  
这具身体存在的意义，便是作为一把利刃去把生命斩杀。那些死在屠刀下的巨人，曾经全都是人类。  
韩吉提醒过他，男人的身体比女人的身体紧致结实，并没有提供孕育环境的准备，随着时间的推移子宫和胎儿逐渐变大，这可能会给他带来逐渐增加的酸胀和压迫感。  
本不可能由这种身体进行的事情，正在有条不紊的进行下去。用来杀戮生命的机器，竟然也可能成为承载生命的摇篮。  
他有些出神的想着，是不是因为他没有丢掉的对小孩子的恻隐之心，又或者是他杀了太多生灵的报应，他最终被一个意外的孩子绊住了前行的脚步。  
利威尔扯过衣服披在自己身上，系好衬衫的扣子，今天格外刺眼的阳光刺激得他有些轻微的晕眩。在伸向军装外套的时候，他的手停住了。  
比起疾病，利威尔一直更能忍受战场上严重残忍却又直接的伤痛，这些伤痛只要有意志作为支撑，就不会影响判断与力量。慢性伤痛如那条有旧伤的腿，在阴雨天气仍会作痛，细细绵绵的疼痛一阵阵传来，不能消除又必须忍受 ，十分磨人。  
疾病和以上两者都不同，疾病从内部摧毁一个人，疾病剥夺人的力量，影响人的精神，伴随而来的昏沉状态会使战士无法做出最有力的判断，无法挥出刀刃原来的力量，疾病是看  
现在的情况和那些都不一样。  
孕育生命是女人的权利，如果放到男性的身体里，似乎只能认为是一场漫长的疾病。  
这个疾病的病原在他的身体里顽强地扎根，不容反抗地影响着他的身体状态。不正常的孕育让他的身体的每一寸都在全力对那个胚胎发出排斥，而那胚胎让人无奈的掌控力，又在加剧剥夺他的体力与精力。双重作用加剧了这具身体的辛苦。  
利威尔以为这件事情不会成为他的困扰，可是他愈发控制不了自己的身体，他不能再保持规律的睡眠，不能抵挡呕吐反应。这场疾病突如其来，又带着一种让人绝望的缓慢一点点侵蚀他，最终可能把他侵蚀的面目全非。  
作为一名军人，他不得不意识到，他已经不适合战场了。如果他的存在已经不能成为航标而会变成拖累，那么放手只能是唯一的选择。  
利威尔把军装外套展开，穿在身上。  
自由之翼静静地在阳光下伸展。快要展翅翱翔。  
他做好了心理准备调试腰带，在感觉到酸疼的时候轻轻松了一点扣环。  
这双自由之翼，很快，就要不属于他了。  
利威尔走到窗前，向下面看过去。训练场上的新兵们正在晨训，104期的班长们正在监督新兵训练。战后的阳光洒在这些士兵身上，和平的微风拂过这些年轻人。  
104期士兵们即使在板起脸严肃地盯着新兵训练，那板着的面孔也不能掩盖心中的喜悦。他们的双眼，终于不再是盛满绝望与沧桑，而是被涤荡过的骄傲。现在加入调查兵团的新兵们，终于可以心无旁骛的投入训练。  
总体看上去就是平常的训练，可是却又有什么不一样。  
在前辈们鲜血的铺就下，在屠刀挥舞的抗争后，绝望的阴霾和家畜的恐惧退出了这片城墙。阳光的照耀已经从奢求变成了享受，微风温柔地抚慰着劫后余生的人类。  
他们训练着，冲到墙外，不再是为了迎接不可避免的死亡，不再是在漫长的看不到光亮的黑夜里挣扎，而是去进行伟大的开拓，去亲吻墙外的山川河流，在英雄们铸成的丰碑上再续传奇。  
他们的胸前、身后、臂膀，都栖息着双双自由之翼，这即将成为他们的未来，他们的自豪。  
利威尔轻轻抚摸自己衣服袖子上的自由之翼，已经不太记得最后到底是为了什么背负着这双羽翼走下来的。大概就是死亡，他想，大概就是为了让亲历的死亡不失去意义，大概就是自己这个军职对部下最后的责任。  
埃尔温轻轻敲开了他的房间门，和他说着有关退役的事情。“为了安抚从战场荣归的战士，女王决定给他们修建别墅豪宅或者城堡。利威尔，你有没有想要的？”埃尔温说这些的时候声音温和，面上带着微妙的笑意，询问的语气出奇的礼貌，却又看不出丝毫的认真。  
利威尔回头看着他，“住那么大的房子打扫起来就不嫌麻烦，果然还是小鬼的奖励方式。”他说话的语气好似不耐烦，面上却是一种近乎温柔的平静。  
“埃尔温，我不要什么豪宅，”他清冷的声音此刻含上了一丝暖意，窗前的阳光细致地描摹他脸颊的轮廓，那瞳仁里染上了细碎的光泽，镌刻着一直沉睡，此刻却饱含着的、怀念觉醒的一丝执着。“我要的东西，就和我当初从地下街出来时一样。”  
鸟儿展开双翅从窗前飞过，落下一根洁白的羽毛，轻轻落在了窗台上的一片暖阳之中。  
“只是地面上的居住权。”  
埃尔温看着窗边的人，恍恍惚惚中好像又看到了很早死去的，一直在这人身边的金发男人和红毛丫头。他们向自己挥了挥手，接着又消失不见。不，他们渐渐地融合进了利威尔那双漂亮的双眼里。  
“埃尔温，不介意帮我在你的酒馆附近买一所房子吧。”  
埃尔温笑了笑，“当然，不过你军奉不低，不至于连房子都买不起吧。”  
“啊，你说这个啊，”利威尔拾起那片羽毛，垂下眼睑，看着羽毛上面安睡的阳光，“西斯托利亚不是号召，给地下街的孩子建福利院吗？”

士兵飞快地从草地上跑过，脸上带着飞扬的笑意，双眼里却含着泪水，这个士兵和每一个停下的士兵飞快地说一句相同的话，接着就继续跑去，那些听过他路过的士兵几乎全回头看向他跑开的方向，有的笑着流出泪来，有的飞快地抹了抹眼睛。  
士兵飞快地跑到团长办公室，敲了门却发现没人应，他焦急地看向路过的韩吉。  
“分队长！团长去哪里了！”  
“嗯？不在这儿的话，就在利威尔那吧。”  
“谢谢分队长！”  
韩吉回过头望着那位迅速跑开的士兵，惊讶于士兵眼里灼热的光芒。  
士兵的身体跑得筋疲力尽，可他却觉得自己还可以继续，还可以有用不完的力气，他喘着粗气爬上楼梯，一下子推开了门。  
“团长！兵长！”他看着屋子里的两位长官，脸上的笑容又扩大了些。“上面说要给死去的士兵修建一座纪念碑！”  
他的两位长官被屋内的阳光包裹，眼神微微惊异，却安静地看着他。  
士兵一直含着的泪水终于流了下来，哭得像个孩子，他在哭，却又在笑，看起来是令人心酸又欣慰的狼狈。  
“死在墙外的士兵们，终于可以回家了。”  
士兵走了以后，团长转过身来，“我很高兴，在离开军营之前还能接到这样一个命令。”他的表情庄重却又温柔，“我不是个好团长，我把他们都丢在了战场上，现在我们要让他们回家。”他说着，却有了片刻的失神，“可是没有留下名字的士兵怎么回家，如果他们在墙外太久忘了自己的名字，又怎么回来？”  
利威尔久久地看着埃尔温的面容，听着他喃喃自语，收回目光，看着自己的桌面。“他们回得来。”  
他在埃尔温疑惑的目光中打开了自己上锁的抽屉，把整个抽屉盒卸了下来。  
盒子里是满满的自由之翼徽章，有的残破不全，有的血迹已干。  
这些自由之翼的徽章沐浴在阳光下，而这围墙已经不能再阻挡明媚的阳光对墙内的普照。  
埃尔温惊愕地看着那一抽屉徽章，又看了看收集了这些徽章的人。  
“他们一定能回来。”

调查兵团进行了一项特殊的任务，这项任务不如去墙外和巨人搏斗一样那么危险，可他们依然会用献上生命的崇高敬意去完成。  
他们不眠不休，打磨出这一面光滑的纪念碑，所有的士兵都挥洒了自己的汗水。接下来的工作新兵大多没办法参与，干部们和老兵留了下来。  
“我们剩下的所有人的任务，是要把战场上牺牲的每一个士兵的名字，刻在这面纪念碑上。”埃尔温下达了命令。实际上，根本不会有人把这看成是命令，这是使命。  
“可是，并不是所有的士兵都留下了名字。”让问道，想起了巨人曾经的猩红的呕吐物，混合着无数士兵无法消化的残破肢体。  
“他们还留下了这个。”清冷的声音响起，刚才暂时离开的利威尔走了过来，把一个大匣子放在地上，匣子里是满满的自由之翼徽章。  
104期士兵呆呆地望着匣子里的自由之翼，和站在匣子旁边的长官。一个个胸口发堵，说不出话来。  
韩吉扫了一遍这些士兵，站了出来，她蹲下来抚摸匣子的外壁，面上的表情伤感却又欣慰。“他们会回来的，为了这双翅膀，为了他们献给自由的心脏。”  
接下来的工作沉重又严肃，这些士兵们齐整地在纪念碑上刻下自己还记得的战友的名字。  
他们本以为自己记住了足够多的战友，这个时候却发现，自己只是记住了死亡而已。  
他们每个人都认真地在纪念碑上刻下名字，在落下最后一个名字的最后一笔之后，依然觉得不够，他们觉得自己总应该还记得什么的，应该还能记得一个人的，如果没有他们的名字，怎么能让他们更好的回家。  
104期士兵们刻完了自己的名字回来了。  
韩吉走上前去，她刻的名字多了一些，她也回来了。  
刻完名字的人静静地围在纪念碑的周围。  
埃尔温团长走上前去，他刻了很久，最后一个名字是刻的极深的米克•萨克利亚斯。  
埃尔温回来了，从一开始就一直在纪念碑旁看着每一个人刻字的利威尔走都纪念碑前。  
他掏出了随身携带的匕首，又取出手帕，十分细心地擦拭了匕首。接着他把匕首握在手里，开始在纪念碑上刻名字。  
他似乎做什么都一直是做的最多的。  
在战场上，他砍杀过最多的巨人。这一次，他又刻下了最多的名字。他立在碑前的背影挺得笔直，他刻着名字的手一直没有停下，他一直在刻，刻了很久很久。  
埃尔温上前拉住他那双还想刻下去，却已经有些发抖的手，在他的耳边低语几句。  
接着他就站在埃尔温的旁边，说出一个个名字，埃尔温把它们刻上去。接着是韩吉，甚至是艾伦，是爱尔敏，是104期的每一个成员，他们都站在他的身边，刻下他说出的一个个名字。  
直到最后一个人走回来，名字还没有刻完。  
他又拿出来已经不再锋利的匕首，自己站在纪念碑前刻名字。  
他们已经在纪念碑前三天了，他已经不眠不休地看他的士兵刻名字，自己刻名字三天了，没合过一次眼，没有休息。  
他因为特殊的原因，精力并没有以前充沛，可是他毫无困意。胃部因为饥饿开始翻搅，他也没有太大感受。不知什么时候开始下雨，他受过伤的左腿在雨水里吹打，关节处传来细细密密地疼痛，他就用右腿借力站着，如果被胃痛冲击地站不住了，就把手抵在已经全是灰尘和雨水的纪念碑上，继续抬起酸痛的胳膊，抬起颤抖的手。  
他想挥刀竟然也是这样一件难受的事情，比他在战场上砍巨人的脖颈要累得多。这块石壁夺走了他的力量，快要废了他的手臂。  
104期的士兵静静地看着他们的长官，这个长官神经质粗暴又有洁癖，对每一个士兵都经常是一副臭脸子。他们没有想到他居然，一直在刻名字。  
他们震惊了太久，以至于是爱尔敏这个知道特殊事情的人突然想起来关心长官的状况。  
“兵长，您不能再刻了，您需要休息！”  
他这么一喊其他人才反应过来，纷纷去劝，他们的长官没有说一句话，只是沉默着不停下手中的动作。  
韩吉攥紧了拳头，却一直阴沉着脸没有出声。  
埃尔温向104期的士兵们摇了摇头。  
利威尔没有停下，他知道那些小鬼在劝他，他模模糊糊地想他也许吓到他们了，他想自己真不是个好长官。  
他记得自己的每一个部下的名字，他记得每一场战争中牺牲的每一个士兵的名字。他是最强的士兵，他是士兵们的长官，可是他现在依旧用这双手刻下了这么多的死亡，即使手指已经颤抖，胳膊已经抬不起来了，都还没有刻完。每一次远征，他前后对照名册，都会有那么多人牺牲，他明明每天都在训练他们，可是依然只会把他们更加推向死亡。他不是个好长官。他太强了，跟在他身边的人，只能更加接近死亡。他记得有许多个利威尔班，最后他的部下都一个个向他告别，他们死去了，他却必须活下来。  
艾伦看着那个身影，看着他监护人在雨中，在石壁前显得单薄而瘦小的身影，可是那身影却依旧坚毅，依旧是无坚不摧的利刃。  
雨水顺着他监护人绿色的斗篷滑下，打湿了他监护人的自由之翼。  
艾伦觉得心酸。  
他走上前去，站在他的监护人身边，将一把伞罩在他监护人的头上。他的监护人甚至没有什么反应，他监护人的眼中，现在只有那把匕首了。  
只有站在他的身边，艾伦才突然发现，他已经比他的监护人高那么多了。  
他曾经一直以为，一直冲在死亡线最近的兵长是不会脆弱的，可是现在他的监护人面色苍白，用手支撑着石壁才不会倒下，那只还在刻字的手，依旧有着力量。  
他看向他监护人正在刻的名字，“澳路欧•柏扎德、埃尔德•琴。”  
他的心脏被利器狠狠地捅了一刀，兵长那匕首几乎刻在了他的心上。  
“对不起，如果不是我的选择——”  
“我说过结果谁都无从知晓。”  
谈话在耳边回响的瞬间，他把他的监护人抱在了怀里。  
只有抱他在怀里，他才突然意识到，他的监护人这么瘦小，比起战斗，更适合被拥抱。  
可是他的监护人没有，也不曾享受过哪怕是一个拥抱。  
他用发涩的眼睛看着墙壁上密集齐整的名字，他的监护人是众多士兵的长官，士兵们可以把兵长当做希望，看做后盾，他心酸得想着，那兵长的身后有谁呢？他还有谁可以作为希望，有谁可以依靠。他的长官战斗了十三年，也已经送葬十三年。  
他觉得怀里的人状态想必真的极差，不仅没有丝毫反抗，反而已把重量全都交给了他。  
他看着那只颤抖的手在石壁上刻下，“佩特拉•拉尔”。  
这是他要刻的最后一个名字。  
利威尔模糊地想着。  
这是佩特拉的名字。  
他一直记得刚见到佩特拉的时候，那丫头的金发在阳光下飞舞的样子，那丫头宝石般的眼睛投射出时间漂亮的风景的样子。  
他疲累麻木的心里感到了一丝笑意，接着他却又感到心酸，甚至是无法抑制地愤怒。  
青春期的姑娘对异性产生迷恋是正常的，可是那丫头怎么敢犯那么致命的错误——那丫头怎么能把憧憬放到他这个不近人情又与死亡为伴老男人身上。怎么就有这么蠢的丫头，跟随着最危险的憧憬对象，那样轻易地献出心脏，把她父亲一个人留在墙内——  
“兵长,兵长。”  
有人在唤他，这快哭了的声音，好像是艾伦。  
“兵长，您流血了，您的手……”  
他过了好久才反应过来对方说什么，缓缓抬起自己的手，也许他刻了太久，也许他用了太大的力气，他握着刀的手已经破了几个口子，正流着血。  
又是血，都粘在把手上，还有的流到了刀面上。有些脏啊。  
他甚至出神地想到，最终没有舍掉人性的他，就在这种地方，把凯尼的匕首弄坏了。  
艾伦那小鬼把他搂的更紧了，紧得他有些难受。  
刻完最后一个名字，他才觉得难受，他的胃快要把他的内里灼烧了，身体上没什么力气，连眼前都有一点发黑，太阳穴生疼，腰腹处传来酸涩，不知是不是淋雨久了，都有一点发冷。  
艾伦那小鬼，居然……哭了？他觉得自己的肩头被对方低下来的脑袋蹭着，打湿了。  
那小鬼的眼泪就像一根导火索，铺天盖地的伤感犹如潮水一般向他涌过来，要将他窒息。小鬼已经哭了，他是他的长官，他必须给这个士兵做好表率，作为长官他必须要是部下的标杆。  
“行了，松手吧，艾伦。”他自己太久没有说话，声音都有些沙哑，他从艾伦的怀抱中挣了出来，慢慢地向自由之翼走去。  
他们这些人把写有名字的自由之翼钉在了名字旁边，没有名字的自由之翼被一起放在了纪念碑旁边的玻璃匣子里。  
做完所有这些，利威尔站不稳似的晃了晃，几乎所有人都以为他要昏过去了，可是他一直没有倒下。  
他依旧站得笔直，直到所有的调查兵团士兵聚集到纪念碑前。  
他并不是一个喜欢逞强的人，作为一名成熟的军人他知道量力而行，可是这一次他却忽视了所有的劝告，放弃了所有的休息。他最任性的一次逞强，居然不是在战场上。  
他不是个好长官，所以他只能做好最后一件事，他要布置好一个漂亮的居所，迎接他流浪的部下们回家。  
每一个调查兵团的士兵都走上前，在纪念碑前献上鲜花。  
埃尔温站在纪念碑前，韩吉和利威尔站在他的两侧。他们的身后站着所有的调查兵团士兵。  
埃尔温看着那面纪念碑，庄严地开口，“你们的付出都将被人类铭记，你们无畏的羽翼铸就了人类的进步。我们在此对你们致以崇高的敬意。调查兵团的亲人，自由的勇士们，欢迎回家。”  
几百只拳头整齐地敲击心脏，几百名军人肃穆地站立。  
雨已经停了，彩虹在纪念碑不远的天空出现，阳光照在这片纪念碑上，照着纪念碑上的每一个名字，抚过每一片自由之翼。纪念碑的下方，是锦簇的鲜花，上方，是盘旋而过的飞鸟。  
所有的新兵第一批回去了，老兵们又一次在纪念碑前敬了军礼。  
他们这才往回走。  
艾伦觉得自己的心脏被滚烫的热度填满，快要爆炸。前辈们一定能回家，兵长也是这么想的吧。他向身边看过去。  
“兵长！”  
他的喊声引得前方的人都回头看过去。  
利威尔在起身返程的瞬间失去了意识。他倒在了那片锦簇的鲜花前面，阳光洒在他自由之翼的肩章上。

“……你现在还好吗？”韩吉看着坐在床上的人。  
“没什么事。”利威尔回了一句，觉得阳光有些刺眼。  
“那就好，但愿你说的是真话。”韩吉舒了口气。  
利威尔从韩吉几天前的描述中听说，“你昏过去了，那个时候你整个人脸色惨白，眼皮底下都有乌青。我们都被你吓坏了，艾伦都快吓哭了。”幸好他这次只是累得虚脱了。“二十二个小时啊，如果还是巨人时期你绝对不可能睡这么久，不过幸亏你没生病也没别的事。我说你也太乱来了，你这不是以前啊，你还带着一个难伺候的祖宗呢喂。我从来没这么庆幸你快退役了，我强烈要求你退役后必须好好休养。”  
利威尔认为自己只是是累坏了，毕竟他得承认，他现在的体力和精力不比作战时期，他还觉得他睡醒了就证明没事了。埃尔温和韩吉显然不放心，硬是把他在床上按了两天，期间埃尔温还打发韩吉来破坏他的心情。  
逞强自知理亏，他大概是第一次这么任这俩人折腾。  
“不过话说回来你准备了没。”韩吉本来想把头趴在床上，在利威尔严厉的目光下又把头抬了起来。  
“准备什么？”  
“退役大会——这个称呼听起来太怪了——上的发言稿子啊。”韩吉推了推眼镜。  
“那种东西，”利威尔眯起眼睛，“我用不着。”

“啊，真是的，我这衣服就这样穿行吗，是不是褶太多了，这袖子是不是太脏了啊，敬礼的时候会被骂的！”  
“你已经检查三遍了康尼，”让拍了拍康尼的肩膀，“虽然这种场面很正式，也不用紧张成这样。而且以后也不会有人因为衣服脏罚你了。”  
“……对啊，这么说我才想起来，居然连兵长也要退役了。”艾伦甚至不大确定地说道，带着依旧不太相信的犹豫。  
正在整理护具的爱尔敏在听到艾伦这句话时手下动作一顿，心绪复杂地看了艾伦一眼，叹了一口气。  
又瞟了一眼从来就没有想起什么的艾伦，爱尔敏又叹了一口气。  
“呃，我是说，兵长真的要退役了的话，”终于吃饱了的萨沙打了一个饱嗝，“那每天扫除三遍还继续吗？”  
大家一时间都是一愣。  
“当然！”  
“怎么能只有我们受到这种待遇呢！”  
“要让新兵们也尝尝扫除训练！”  
爱尔敏看着沸腾起来的一桌人，瞥了一眼角落里的扫帚。原来这才是兵长对于调查兵团真正的意义吗……  
“走吧，快开始了。”  
“我说，快开始了你不紧张？”韩吉靠在门框上，看着坐在椅子上擦匕首的利威尔。对方没有理她，刀面在抹布上摩擦，修长的手指轻握着黑色的刀把。  
“你不会掩饰紧张才没反应的吧，”韩吉又调侃了一句。  
利威尔叠好手帕，把手中的匕首放进盒子里。  
韩吉看了一会儿他动作，也敛去了脸上的笑容。“利威尔，这么退役，甘心吗？”  
利威尔披上军装斗篷，扭过头看了韩吉一眼，“你都没有实验体了，有什么不想走的。”  
韩吉摇了摇头，“话题不对，利威尔，我说的不是我，我说的是你。”她狠狠地向对方看过去。  
利威尔把斗篷笼好，低下头系上扣子，“哦，”他抬起头眯起眼，瞟了一眼窗外向大堂走去的士兵们，“谁知道呢。”  
还是那个场地，火把依然燃烧，被这火红色映衬着的自由之翼，在老旧的墙面上再次伸展。  
三年前，这里迎来了在危难中敢于投身墙外的勇士。  
三年后，这里要送走三位为人类向自由迈步做出贡献的英雄。  
大厅里的每一位士兵都军姿站好，每一个人都表情庄重，他们听着崇敬的长官们在台上做告别演说，有的女兵甚至哭了起来。  
埃尔温走下台，韩吉走下台。  
轮到利威尔了。  
艾伦直到看着兵长的身影向台上走去，都没有真正缓过神来。  
他一直记得自己堵完墙壁的那天和利威尔兵长的相遇，他被爱尔敏托在臂弯里，向上看去，两头巨人张着血盆大口向他袭来。  
那个小小的身影从天而降，他甚至都没来得及看清那身影，只来得及看到急速旋转的刀锋。  
从来没有人可以把杀戮进行成一种艺术，从速度到力量都完美得让人心惊。  
那个人站在巨人的尸体之上，笔直的像一把永不弯曲的刀，他的披风随风飞舞，那上面，有艾伦一直追随的，闪耀的，自由之翼。  
艾伦能看到利威尔已经站在了台前，依旧是那副淡然的表情，可是艾伦却听不到他说什么。  
他想起了和兵站并肩作战的时候，他无数次惊叹于那个人的实力，就像无法预知上限。那个人的身影以不可思议的灵敏度跳跃旋转，在那群巨人中进行着血肉飞溅的战斗，可是艾伦却觉得，他就像是在壁外的蓝天下翱翔。  
调查兵团的人都认为，自由之翼只有在利威尔兵长的身上，才最耀眼。  
应该说，调查兵团的人觉得，利威尔兵长就是自由之翼。  
这样的人，就应该一直在战场上，在刀锋的旋转中耀眼下去。  
艾伦没想过那个人会离开战场，他一直没有想过。  
艾伦想起了大雨里，在石碑前刻着名字的身影。  
他的胸口难受地一滞，听觉却神奇得变得清晰了，他听见他的监护人用一贯清冷的声音做着告别演说，细长的双眼看似漠然地扫过台下的士兵。  
“……调查兵团没有人会抱怨严苛的训练，”利威尔扫过几个经常背后讥谈长官的新兵，“因为每一句抱怨，每一次偷懒，不过就是增加了一分送命的可能性，那些爱抱怨的人，已经在壁外调查的战场上获得了教训。”  
那几个新兵的脸色僵住。利威尔没有理他们，继续说下去，“只要你还活着，就不要有愤恨。那些已经真正献出心脏的人，他们已经失去了语言的权利。”  
“盲目送死，你献出的只能是一团血肉。在拼命地同时别忘了努力别去送死，当你真正发挥你最大价值的时候，你献给人类的才是心脏。”  
他的目光好似飘到了很远的地方，又一瞬间收回，“调查兵团，是距离天空和死亡最近的地方。”他看着士兵们，“你们脚下的路是你们的前辈用鲜血铺就的，我希望你们记住这一点。”  
“哪怕我只在这里干过一天，你们也是我的士兵，我的士兵里没有孬种，你们背负了自由之翼，所以你们应该想的，只有如何用最美的姿态飞翔。”  
他看过台下严肃站立的一排排士兵。  
“最后，和埃尔温一样。你们选择了调查兵团，我向你们表达敬意。”他轻轻停顿，灰蓝色的眼睛在火光下分外迷人。  
“为人类的自由献上心脏吧。”  
左手背后，右手敲击心脏。是最神圣的军礼，整齐划一。  
艾伦狠狠敲击左胸，看着台上那个敬军礼的男人。  
这是战场的神话，这是最优秀的军人。  
他要走了。  
他还会一直在军队里，他也会不在军队里了。  
看着英雄离开的心情总归是不好受的，有的士兵心情沉重，还有女兵哭了起来。  
利威尔在下台的时候就皱紧了眉头。  
嘁，他又不是死了，哭什么一群小鬼。  
晚间的三个干部一起在埃尔温的办公室核查善后工作是否妥当——韩吉说因为利威尔的特殊状况所以不要喝酒谈人生了。  
核查完成之后，利威尔才发觉自己隐隐约约从报告回来后就不太舒服，思索了一下他发现，竟然是因为上次累倒加剧了恶心，而让他继续减少了进食，所以这感觉是……饥饿？  
他这么想着的时候，埃尔温叫了他的名字。  
说出来不好听，但他就是饿坏了心情不好，所以根本不是看过去而是一眼剜过去了。  
埃尔温说话一向是带有绅士气息的，“利威尔，虽然这么说出来你可能不高兴，但是我是为你好，”他眨眨眼睛，“这次的军官补给，我也没想过给我的不是糖果，我认为这东西给你更合适。”他从柜子里掏出一罐酸梅。语气有些纠结，“我记得容易犯恶心的孕妇一般不会讨厌这个。”  
利威尔想自己的表情一定很精彩，他看到韩吉在拼命憋笑。  
埃尔温在这个时候装起了老好人。“利威尔，我真是为你好。这种东西现在只对你最有用。”  
这眼神就像当初委托他保管巨人原液时候的样子。  
利威尔想，一定是退役这件事，让自己心软了，要不就是饿昏了，总之，他带走了那罐酸梅。  
就算进行了盛大的告别演说，士兵们也知道，长官们大概不希望自己被看马戏一样欢送，他们装作一切正常，不去想长官什么时候离开，不去过问。  
总有的士兵和长官不止有上下级关系，比如艾伦•耶格尔。总有的士兵撞枪口都成了习惯，比如艾伦•耶格尔。  
所以当利威尔向调查兵团军营门外走去，而所有士兵都努力把这位自带气场的前兵长当空气的时候，艾伦•耶格尔士兵一路尾随在他的监护人之后，最后站在房顶上死死地偷窥他监护人的背影。  
艾伦不能否认，比起104利威尔班的其他士兵，居然是监管关系让他和兵长更亲近了一些。他不能否认比起敬畏和爱戴，自己心里还对对方怀有那么一丝亲近。  
因此就当是为亲人送行。  
这么想着的艾伦专心地站在房顶上，看着利威尔向前走去的背影。  
这么优秀的，连背影都会发光的人曾经是自己的监护人。艾伦想到。而在正常的法律中，比起看管，监护人更多的意思应该是保护，父母法定监护孩子。这么推理着的艾伦心里涌上一丝感动，甚至有那么些自豪。  
他对着利威尔的背影傻笑起来。  
利威尔早就发现艾伦了。  
跟踪都能这样破绽百出，真是个没有巨人之力就不够厉害的死小鬼。  
利威尔停住，回头，仰头，正好看见艾伦傻笑的一张脸。  
应该直接把他从房顶上踹下来，利威尔这样想着。  
可是那张分明经历了战争的血腥与残酷的脸，依然能够迎着太阳笑得如此温暖。  
利威尔看得有些失神。  
最终他只是骂了一句小鬼就继续向前走去。

Chapter07  
大概是宪兵团在女王的授意下采取了一些行动，再加上居民们的体贴。巨人之战中的功臣们已经不用再担心被围观的明星效应。话虽如此，这些明星效应还是可以帮上大忙。  
比如埃尔温一直客人爆满的小酒屋。  
终于熬到酒馆打烊的时刻，两个人从酒馆里走了出来。他们走进了酒馆旁边的一条小巷子。敲开了其中一间屋子的房门。  
这间屋子里没有任何多余的摆设。除了必要的床，几张桌子，沙发以及一些厨具，找不到其他任何装饰。家具都是素净的颜色，木质的地板已经能够反光。  
利威尔站在门口，他穿着白衬衫黑长裤的一身常服，衬衫袖子上挽，露出白净的小臂。他看着门口的两个不速之客，抱起双臂，挑眉。  
“换鞋。”  
“我以为你至少应该说的是‘进来吧’，我分明都已经对‘我想你们俩’这种幻想放弃了，你也不能这么打击我吧。”终于进了门的韩吉把自己扔到沙发上，盯着天花板抱怨。“你不知道，我给埃尔温打工了一天，都快累死了。”  
“那是自然的，”埃尔温已经开始泡茶，他坐到另一节沙发上，不紧不慢地说，“你一边送酒，一边忙着讲述兵团糗事和你的巨人，肯定会累。”  
“我说，”利威尔坐在沙发上，神色明显带上一丝不耐烦，“你们两个这么晚来我这，就是为了说废话吗。”  
“畅谈人生啊，多么伟大的一项事业。”韩吉接过埃尔温的红茶。“好吧，其实是来谈谈人。”韩吉喝了一口手中的红茶，烫得差点吐出来，她摸着嗓子缓了缓。“我们要谈谈艾伦。”  
利威尔沉了脸。  
“我只让你指定了两个职务，利威尔，所以现在我们并没有确定团长的接班人。我给了那两个孩子选择时间，他们在这个月月底交出答复。”埃尔温说着，把另一杯红茶推到利威尔的面前，看着他部下的眼睛，“我并不反对艾伦离开兵团。”  
利威尔看着埃尔温，没有说话。  
“我的意思你很明白，利威尔，我想我不用再说了。”埃尔温想了想，确定自己的手掌比较干净之后，把它按在了利威尔的肩上，“我们不会劝你。还是会尊重你的选择。”  
“把你的汗手拿开。”  
埃尔温听着这沉闷的声音，笑了，“你在闹别扭，利威尔。”  
他被曾经的部下踹下了沙发。  
韩吉看了看坐在沙发上的人，他的体力好像并没有大问题，但是精神状态……韩吉想了想，不知道从哪里说起，“你现在还有呕吐反应吗？”  
被她盯了很久，利威尔别过头去，没有说话。  
“说实在的，”韩吉已经收殓了平日里不正经的表情，眉宇间染上了严肃，“我没想到你的排斥反应这么强烈。如果过了四个月的时候还吐的话，我就得想想办法了。”  
————————————————————————————————————

“我相信你们的心脏。不管你们是从一开始就渴望调查兵团，还是最后改变了加入宪兵团的心意而来，我都欢迎你们继续留下，也不会干涉你们的去留。”金发的男人站在两名士兵前面，“关于接任，利威尔指定了两个位置，韩吉表示她不插手，这么说就剩下我了。”男人笑了笑，“我不会在你们中间做出选择，你们两个都是优秀的士兵，都有优秀的能力，所以我打算把选择的权利交给你们，由你们自己做出选择。”  
——埃尔温团长，在想什么呢？他到底想说什么呢？  
艾伦躺在草地上，嘴里叼了一根草叶。  
“艾伦？你想什么呢？”  
艾伦抬头，他面前的阴影里站着爱尔敏。爱尔敏走过来，在艾伦身边躺下，想了想又挪了一下位置，把头枕在艾伦肚子上。  
“喂爱尔敏，这样很重。”  
“别乱动艾伦，会痒。”  
艾伦叹了口气，放任自己好友压榨自己。  
艾伦吐掉了草叶。“嘿，我说爱尔敏，你会成为指挥官吧。”  
“啊？”爱尔敏看着天空中的一片云彩，”嗯，我想是的。”  
“是兵长指定的吗？”艾伦向下望去，对上爱尔敏的眼睛。  
“嗯，是。”  
艾伦又把视线收回来，把双手叠起来枕在头的下面，“那兵长指定的另一个位置是什么？”  
爱尔敏转过头，用一种不可理喻的目光看着他，“当然是下一任士兵长啊。”  
艾伦一愣，才反应过来兵长也要换人了，“谁？”  
爱尔敏眨了下眼睛，“三笠。兵长亲自点名的。”  
“啊？”艾伦坐了起来，这让爱尔敏非常不爽地把脑袋移开。“我以为他俩互相看不惯呢。”  
“不是以为啊，”爱尔敏也坐了恰来，“三笠看兵长不顺眼都快是常识了。”  
“那怎么——”  
“因为三笠很强，她要不是很强敢看兵长不顺眼吗，不对也不能这么说，要是兵长没把你揍一顿的话，”爱尔敏停顿了一下，把他偏题的话题拐了回来。“如果要管理所有士兵，首先要比所有士兵都强，三笠不是首席吗。”  
“我也——”  
“放弃吧，艾伦，你打不过三笠的。”爱尔敏说道，有些不解地看着艾伦脸上出现的失望神色。  
“果然没管我啊。”艾伦念叨着，抬起他的绿眼睛看着旁边的爱尔敏，眼神里都是郁闷，“明明是我监护人啊。”  
“嗯？”爱尔敏有些摸不透艾伦话里的意思，“你在抱怨兵长没给你作安排？”  
艾伦听了明显有些别扭，“也不应该这么说，”他皱了皱眉，叹口气，“只是，走之前难道不应该优先安排一下自己被监护对象的事情吗？”  
爱尔敏莫名地觉得艾伦现在的表现就像嫉妒，好像一个孩子，以为家长会把糖给自己，却发现家长把糖分给了别的小孩儿。他想了想还是只能说，“你已经不需要被监护了，艾伦。”他又像想起什么似的问道，“不可能一点安排没有吧，艾伦？团长不是还没安排呢吗？”  
“嗯，”艾伦坐正了身体，看着爱尔敏，表情里有了些困惑，“埃尔温团长把我和让叫到一起，好像是让我们自己决定的样子，让我们决定由谁来当团长？我有这个能力？”  
爱尔敏看着艾伦那又有些欣喜又有些心虚的表情，不自觉就笑了，伸出手拍了拍艾伦的肩膀，“可以的艾伦，你有那种领导大家的力量，士兵们都信赖着你。”他看了看听了这句话，绿眼睛都亮堂起来的艾伦，又问道，“你和让商量了吗？”  
艾伦被抓包似的泄气，伸出手摸了摸头，“还没有。”  
爱尔敏看着因为他这个动作而被阳光照耀的，袖口上的自由之翼，咬了咬嘴唇，“艾伦，团长不干涉你们离开兵团吧。”  
“啊？”艾伦显然没料到对方会这么问，不过还是接道，“没有，他说不会干涉我们离开。”  
爱尔敏垂下眼睛攥紧了拳头，接着又抬起眼睛，“艾伦，你有想过离开兵团吗？”  
“你在说什么啊爱尔敏，”艾伦听了提高音量，“我怎么会离开兵团呢，我还要去探索外面的世界！”他激动地站起来，阳光射进他碧绿的瞳仁里，“我们刚刚才克服了家畜的恐惧，靠着那么多前辈的牺牲我们才能走出墙壁。”他伸出手，指向头顶的天空，“不是说好了吗，一起去探索墙边的世界。”他收回手，怀疑地看着爱尔敏，“你想退出军团吗？”  
“不，不是，不是那样。”爱尔敏仰头看着艾伦，看着艾伦的自由之翼披风。  
自由之翼。  
爱尔敏喉口糊住了什么似的，说不出话来。  
“对了，爱尔敏，我去找兵长怎么样。”  
“啊？”爱尔敏完全没有明白这句话是什么意思。“什么？”  
艾伦说完了以后自己也心虚，“如果我去找兵长谈谈，看看应该怎么选择，你看呢？”  
爱尔敏打量艾伦，“先不说这件事情你应该找让商量，难道兵长看着像是会去给人做心理疏通的人吗。”  
艾伦显然不认为利威尔看上去像是会听人诉苦的人，所以他最后站在埃尔温的面前询问兵长的住所，手里死死地拉着拼命想跑掉的爱尔敏。  
“你，找利威尔？”埃尔温手里还拿着酒杯，看着突然出现的艾伦，有点发愣，他把酒杯放下来。埃尔温眯起眼睛看着艾伦，思索着这个孩子有没有可能是知道了什么，他目光一瞥瞟到了在艾伦身边的爱尔敏 。  
看来不可能，如果这孩子知道了什么，他就不可能把爱尔敏带过来了。  
埃尔温收回了停留在艾伦身上的审视目光，看向两个孩子的眼神柔和了许多。“你们真的打算找他去？在谈话之前先做扫除吗？”他看着两个孩子恍然大悟似的纠结表情，眨眨眼，“你们去我酒馆的楼上，我把他叫过来。”  
听到艾伦找自己，利威尔想过许多种可能，这些可能在他见到艾伦身边的爱尔敏时几乎全都指向了一种。  
这种可能竟然让他紧张得喘不过气来。  
他没去看艾伦的脸，而是看向爱尔敏，他不知道自己的目光几乎含着发狠的质问。他看到爱尔敏向他疯狂地摇头。  
刚刚那揪紧的心情似乎慢慢平复了，他这才看向艾伦，一点点找回自己平时的声音。“说吧，艾伦，找我干什么。”  
他们坐在了埃尔温酒屋的单间内，艾伦向他说明来意之后就有些不知所措。  
利威尔一时间也不知道怎么应付，他实在是没有想到，有一天他竟然会被放到做思想工作的位置上，他在军队的时候总是冷着一张脸，几乎没有士兵敢请教他关于选择的问题。  
也许艾伦是为了兵团，他想，这是团长的位置，他关系到兵团。想了想，利威尔才开口，“艾伦，你在担心什么。”  
艾伦轻轻低下头去，接着呼了一口气似的又抬起头来。“我怕我不能当一个好团长。我不知道该不该放弃。”  
怕不能当好一个团长。  
不是不知道自己到底想不想当团长。  
利威尔静静地打量自己面前的年轻人。  
他长大了，他已经变得俊朗，已经要用他宽厚有力的肩膀去承担更大的责任。  
他又好像没有长大，他连给自己树立信心都没有学会。  
这已经不是那个会被自己用拳脚管教的毛头小子了，他已经要领导其他人了。  
他已经不是他的监护人了。  
利威尔看着艾伦，这个小子是那么的小心翼翼地等着他的反应。  
利威尔觉得应该说什么安慰一下摇摆不定的青年，话一出口却又是那么刻薄。“啧，小子，不管你和那个长脸谁当团长，只要有爱尔敏那个指挥官在，其实都一样。”  
他的本意是想打消艾伦的疑虑，这么看来却又好像是在否定那小鬼的能力。他怕那小鬼瞎想，就又补充道，“所以艾伦，做你自己想做的选择，你自己想不想到那个位置上去。”  
艾伦听了这句话安静地沉默，一会才开口，“我……我不确定，我是为了自由在加入调查兵团的，我曾将这么以为，可是根本不是这样！”他的声音突然放大，呼吸变得急促，“我根本就是靠着恨意走下来的，为母亲报仇，把巨人全都杀光！就是这种信念本质上支持着我走下来，我渴望战场，渴望鲜血，甚至渴望杀戮，我恨不得每天都在巨人所在的地方挥刀！”他突然抬起头来，他碧绿的眸子里是天成的杀意，混合着嗜血的快感，看上去让人心惊，可是这些感情竟然又那么快得在那双眸子里融化，他狰狞的面孔柔和下来，眼睛里的情绪融化成了一片悲伤的温暖，“我不知道，这样的我怎么背负士兵的生命。我不知道，我最后会不会把他们当成工具，我，”他面上的柔和一点点松动，它们转化成一种晦涩的悲伤，“我害怕我不再是我了。”  
利威尔看着这个青年，他刚刚成年，战火的洗礼在他的身上笼罩了一层成熟的假象，现在他把那层假象撕碎，露出了他的恐慌。他张狂的诉说着他对杀戮的习惯，可是又那样真诚地提出对杀戮的恐惧。他那双碧绿的眸子此刻是那样不安，那样需要一丝肯定。  
他需要说些什么才能安抚着孩子的情绪，可是他却又不知道该从哪里开口，他以为自己犹豫了很久，实际上他只是思考了片刻，“你不会变成那样的，艾伦，”他直视着那双眼睛，“你现在能提出这样的疑问，说出这样的恐惧，你就已经和那些把士兵作为工具的长官不一样了。”  
他对面的青年怔怔地看着他，双眸中的不安一点一点地褪去，再一点一点地燃烧起欣喜的光亮。利威尔从来不知道一双眼睛能这样好看，那在双眼里转换的情绪竟然能这样真挚而柔软。这样漂亮的绿眼睛在夕阳的沐浴下，宝石般耀眼。  
大概就是他看着的那双眼过于耀眼，他觉得自己有些失神，他听到了自己的声音响起，却不能反应过来自己的问题，“艾伦，如果你不做团长的话，你会退出兵团吗？”他几乎不能理解这个问题是自己问出来的，几乎不敢去猜测自己在想些什么。他觉得这个问题不可理喻，更不可理喻的是他心中的忐忑。你在想什么？他问自己，却又不知道自己在期待什么，担心什么，他好像什么都忘了，眼里只有那双漂亮的绿眼睛。  
那双眼睛几乎染上了笑意，眼睛的主人在听到这个问题的瞬间竟然放松下来，“当然不会，我要和兵团一起去墙外。”  
他们两个人也许都太过专注，问问题的人专注得出神，艾伦又放松得那样自然，他们都没有注意到，在听到这一问答时霍然抬头的爱尔敏。  
利威尔大概是真的没有注意到那些，他只觉得自己似乎被艾伦双眼里的笑意感染，那笑意带着愿望达成的幸福，真诚得竟让他有些怔忪了。  
“……什么都不能阻止你去墙外吗？”利威尔觉得有目光惊讶地投在了自己身上，他看过去才发现那是爱尔敏，为什么这么看着他？他又好像突然才想起刚才那清冷的声音属于自己，这个从浑噩中清醒过来的认知让他下意识地攥紧了自己的拳头，他想不明白，他为什么会问出这样的问题。  
“什么都不能。”  
他更不能理解，这种类似失落一样的感觉，为什么会在心中钻了一个洞。  
利威尔出神了太久，回过神来的时候，他重新聚焦的视线看到了对面的艾伦。  
青年的双眼温和而坚定，不再是斩杀巨人是近乎张狂的意志，而是一种沉淀许久的决心。  
是啊，他该去墙外。  
利威尔开始嘲笑自己为什么会问那样愚蠢的问题。  
军营里有那小子的战友，有那小子的梦想，他拼了命争取到的墙外的天空，为什么不去看看呢？  
他应该去看看的，没有东西能够阻拦他的脚步，不该有东西阻拦他的脚步。  
“哦，我都忘了。”艾伦出声，声音里带着那么些不好意思，“我光顾着问您了，咱们都还没吃饭呢。”  
他们出来时是晚饭时间，此刻桌上的食物已有些发凉。  
利威尔看着桌子上的肉和汤，肉食的光泽和汤上的油花让他觉得恶心，一抬头就又看见艾伦灼灼的目光，“……我不饿。”  
“那怎么行呢！”艾伦竟然严肃地看着他，声音带着幼稚的焦急，“我晚饭时间把您叫出来，怎么能让您饿肚子呢。您最近在食堂都不怎么吃东西，这样下去胃会坏掉的。”  
果然小鬼最烦人了。  
利威尔不自觉地拧起了眉毛，艾伦仍旧是一脸坚持。爱尔敏张了张口想要说什么，却又不知道该找什么措辞，又闭上了嘴巴。  
利威尔有些想笑，现在那小鬼竟然敢这么嚣张地看着他，还是在劝他吃东西。他们什么时候能这么相处了？没有战争，没有拳打脚踢，没有不近人情的长官。  
艾伦还在看着他。  
这么点小事，就让他那么坚持。利威尔想笑，实际上他却只是拿起了手中的餐具。和艾伦那臭小子立刻松了一口气，动力手解决他自己面前的晚餐不同，利威尔手中的餐具停在半空中，面前看上去很油腻的食物让他依然没能舒展眉头。  
果然小鬼麻烦死了。  
利威尔觉得第一次能有除了埃尔温之外的人让他这么妥协。他最近恶心症状虽然没有消下去，但是有所减缓。他吃得很慢，一开始也并没有什么反应。往往变故都很突然。  
艾伦听见刺耳的叉子划过盘子的声响，抬头就看见他对面的人脸色十分难看，快步走到门口出了房间。  
艾伦刚想起身就被爱尔敏狠狠地按在了座位上，“我去看看，你别动。”他很少看见爱尔敏用这么严肃的眼神看着他。  
爱尔敏端着一杯清水，小心地打开了卫生间的门，反手把门锁上。他曾经的长官此刻撑在洗手池边，从背影看过去双肩微微颤抖，过了一会对方拧开了水龙头。爱尔敏在水声中把那杯清水递过去。  
在小鬼面前失态并不让人愉快，利威尔接过爱尔敏的水，漱了漱口之后又把杯子洗了一遍。  
爱尔敏接过干净的空杯子，站在原地不动。利威尔就站在他身边，一只手还搭在洗手台上，也并没有赶他的意思。  
爱尔敏捏紧了右手，又松开，又捏紧。“兵长，我认为您应该告诉艾伦。”他向身边的男人看过去，“艾伦应该知道他做过的事情，不管……那是不是他可以接受的后果。”  
利威尔靠在他对面的墙上，平静地看着他，沙哑地开口，“这能改变什么吗。”  
能改变什么呢？  
不知道的话是不是反而简单一些？  
爱尔敏不自觉得这么想，却又觉得这是不对的。“就算不能改变既定的事实，艾伦也应该知道事情，然后自己选择接下来怎么办，您……您没有权利决定他的路，就算……就算是为他好也不行。”  
利威尔没有继续回话，而是直接转身向门口走去。他的手被那小鬼死死地拉住，他只能停下步子。他回望的眼神一定不友好，那小鬼似乎被他吓到了，又咽了口唾沫继续说，“艾伦他今天看到您这样，肯定会询问，请您告诉他。”  
利威尔坐回到艾伦对面的椅子上，艾伦的目光立刻就粘了过来，让他有些烦，可是那双眼睛里的担忧又是纯粹，让人的一腔烦闷都无处去撒。  
“您怎么了？”  
爱尔敏捏紧了手中的叉子，看着那两个人。  
“您应该告诉他。”  
爱尔敏的话无声地在空气中回响。  
利威尔看着艾伦。  
他其实早就知道自己为什么会问出那样的问题，那个答案他其实早就知道，就因为这个答案，因为这个他早就自己封闭起来的一份答案，他甚至连艾伦的答案也早已想好。  
他知道艾伦的话语是认真的，没有任何事情可以阻拦他的脚步。  
他甚至知道，即使是说出那件事情。  
正值青春年华的艾伦，即将开拓自由之地的艾伦。  
经过战争摧残的青年，本来应该有一个明媚耀眼的未来。  
他应该拥有一个明媚耀眼的未来。  
不是因为一个无心的错误被自己的长官带上枷锁。  
“您难道生病了？”  
“嗯。”利威尔含糊地回答一声，靠进椅子里。他本以为这样麻烦就结束了，没想到艾伦立刻又急了。  
“那您一定得记得吃药，但是不能向上次那么乱来，一定得按量吃！一定得好好休息——”  
“吵死了！你当我是小孩子吗。”利威尔直接把叉子丢了过去，艾伦看着钉在自己椅子上的叉子，终于闭上了嘴巴。  
利威尔靠在椅子上看着对面的两个青年，看了看艾伦，又看向爱尔敏，爱尔敏的目光带上了一丝责备意味，这责备又莫名其妙地有些温和。  
还是不告诉好了。他又一次这样告诉自己。并且对自己说只是因为那样会变得很麻烦。  
和艾伦一起走在回到军营的路上，爱尔敏的情绪有些低沉。艾伦叫了他好几遍他才回过神来。“最后还是没有结果，果然又是让我选自己喜欢的。”  
爱尔敏看着这样漫不经心抱怨的艾伦，想着自己知道的那些事情，咬了咬唇，没有说话。艾伦，他想，你去问兵长那些问题，太残忍了。  
“果然还是去和让商量商量吧。”艾伦这样说着，半天没有听到回应。他侧过头向身边看过去，爱尔敏正看着左边的小道，轻声说道，“艾伦，我想你不用去找他了。”  
让从左边的小道上走过来，双手抄在兜里，逆着光走到爱尔敏身边，眼神票向艾伦那边，在接触到艾伦目光的时候又收了回来，咳嗽一声，“艾伦，你决定好了吗。”  
“啊，这个啊——”艾伦低着头看着路面上的石子，“还没有。”  
“我决定好了。”  
艾伦和爱尔敏闻言都向他看过去，被两束目光同时盯着，让偏过头去，眼神向上瞟，努力板起一张脸。“嘁，团长就给你这小子当好了。”他小声说道，在那两个人来得及做什么吃惊的表示之前回过头来，作势攥紧拳头，咬牙切齿道：“你这小子给我好好干，听到没有。”  
艾伦盯着故作凶狠的朋友，心里涌过一股暖流。“知道了。”他笑了笑，“马脸。”  
说出决定的感觉还真是——糟糕。让这样想着，向自己的宿舍走过去。  
“让！”他听了回过头，看到了在刚刚爬上天的月辉下，正跑过来的爱尔敏，爱尔敏跑得气喘吁吁，双手撑在膝盖上，抬起头来，向他笑了笑。

“你干什么追过来了。”两个人已经走在军营的围道上，把巡查作为借口。让想了想，先是问道。  
爱尔敏抬起头看着他，“让是有话想说的吧，肯定有憋在心里的事情，”爱尔敏犹豫了一下，补充道，“跟艾伦说肯定没用，对吧。”  
让转过头看着他，爱尔敏的眼睛很亮，看得让有些不自在，他又或过头去，闷着脑袋点点头。  
爱尔敏走在让的旁边，放轻了声音。“你为什么放弃了团长？”  
或许是爱尔敏的声音太过温和，又或许是晚风吹得人有些昏沉，这两天的纠结苦闷居然就这么被他一股脑地倾泻出来。  
“马克说过，我不是很强，所以更能体会弱者的心情，他说我可以当好一个领导者。”让说完轻嘲似的哼了一声，“我却觉得我只是能体会自己的心情，如果没有见到巨人是怎么吃人的，我肯定已经在宪兵团了。”他踢开了路上的石子，“我本来以为我是个野心很大的家伙，应该会想要团长的位置，可是这两天我真的去假设的时候，我却觉得……很怕？说什么不敢背负士兵的生命，这肯定都是借口。我就是被战争中的牺牲弄怕了，我不过就是，累了。”他冷笑一声，“我甚至不敢尝试去想那种背负士兵的责任。”  
爱尔敏没有说话，他安静地在让的身边走着，看着这个在进行自我否定的青年。  
“爱尔敏，”沉闷的声音从让的身影传过来，“我还真是个自私懦弱的混蛋。”  
让说完这些，觉得松了一口气，他继续向前走去，迈开的步子已不再那么沉重。  
“不是的。”  
他的肩旁传来了同行者的声音。  
“不是那样的，虽然我也觉得让可以担任领导者，但是让如果没有准备好的话，你可以等到你准备好的时候。”爱尔敏抬起头来，他的蓝眼睛里是一捧体贴的安慰，就像捞了满天的星子。“放弃，也是一种勇气。”

Chapter 08  
两个人坐在相对的两处沙发上，午后的阳光丝毫没有带来暖意，反而格格不入地衬托了此时气氛的严肃。  
“艾伦都找你商量团长的事了，你还不打算告诉他？”韩吉看着坐在对面的男人，她的口气还带着些玩笑语气，脸上却没有丝毫笑容。  
“啧，闭嘴，吵死了。”  
“你别想给我转移话题。”韩吉此刻忘了曾经的暴力威压，目光恶狠狠的，“不是你不告诉他他就没错了，他应该知道所有的事情！”  
“然后让他可怜我？”她对面的男人眯起眼睛，语气中带着不可掩饰的烦躁。  
“就算和这些无关，他也有权利知道自己的血脉！”  
“我不认为一个正常的青年会要一个莫名其妙产生的怪物。”  
“他应该知道事情，然后自己做出选择。”韩吉从沙发上站起来，双手撑在桌子上，“他有知情的权利，自己选择接下来的事情！”她大声说着，抓着桌子的手青筋暴起。  
她接着被对面的人揪住了领子，领子前的那双手用力到发白。“在我揍你之前，自己滚出去。”  
利威尔看着自己的双手，说出话后却有些恍惚，刚才的大动作弄得腰腹处传来酸涩的感觉。  
韩吉没有动，她笑着看了看自己领子前的双手，这笑容实在不怎么明快。“你已经很少这么控制不住情绪了，利威尔。”她有些忧伤地看着他，“你在担心什么？”  
她面前的人松开了手，可是韩吉却觉得，那双手根本没有松开。那双手看不见，死死地厄住了她面前人的脖子。

韩吉在埃尔温的酒店附近开了一家诊所。“别以为我只会研究巨人，调查兵团生存率提高的功臣是谁你们都忘了吗？”她当时瞪大了眼睛质问对于这个决定不屑一顾的利威尔和充满怀疑的埃尔温。  
不管怎么样，她还是手忙脚乱地把这个诊所办起来了。  
黄昏时分，韩吉收拾了一下桌子，趴在玻璃边上，打了一个哈欠。没有巨人的日子 都没有乐趣了——  
这么想着，她却睁大了半眯着的眼睛。  
曾经的小巨人艾伦在这条小巷里走着。  
韩吉看了看艾伦，把枕着胳膊的头抬了起来，坐正了身子，右手在桌子上渐渐捏成了拳头。整个人像一张紧绷的弓。  
接着她松开了手，脊背也放松地弯曲下来。脸上带上了笑容，伸出左臂，向巷子里的艾伦用力挥手。  
艾伦停下脚步，向旁边看过去。他身侧的一排玻璃里，韩吉正在桌子前向他大力挥舞着胳膊，带着灿烂的笑容。  
艾伦停顿了片刻，向韩吉的诊所走去。  
他没来得及看见，在他迈开步子之后，韩吉瞬间恢复严肃的面孔。  
韩吉靠在椅子背上，听到敲门声后推了推眼镜框，换上了看上去十分自然的微笑，打开了门。  
门外的青年面带疑惑，言语礼貌：“韩吉小姐，请问找我有什么事？”  
韩吉依旧发挥了军营里的风格，直接扑上去，比男子有力的手扣住艾伦的肩膀，把他推进屋子里。“艾伦呦，好久不见。”她把艾伦按在椅子上，自己坐在了另一边。  
韩吉看着对面的年轻人，她把胳膊放到桌子上支起来，双手交叠放在面前，一点点敛去了脸上的笑容，她的镜片反出光泽，看不见镜片后的眼神。  
“是啊，我有十分重要的事要找你说。”

艾伦匆匆走在巷子里，呼吸急促地奔向韩吉最终告诉他的那个地址。  
“你也许忘了，我不管你是他妈的意识不清醒还是什么，你侵犯了你的监护人。”  
艾伦拐了一个弯，脚下的步子混乱。  
“虽然听上去很荒唐，但是他身体里现在有你的孩子。”  
艾伦跑到巷子的中间位置，脚步放缓了，他看着不远处的那扇门，犹豫着不敢迈动接下来的步子，他甚至想逃走。他迟疑着迈动步子，走向前。  
一步。  
“就算你当时是无心的，”  
两步，  
“就算你那个时候也许根本没意识到自己在做什么，”  
三步，  
“那都改变不了已经带来的结果，”  
他站在了那扇门前。  
“所以你要，”  
他抬起了手，  
“做出接下来的选择。”  
他敲响了门。  
巷子里安静地只能听见他的敲门声，他心跳的声音大如雷声，胸腔快要爆炸了。  
那扇门打开了，门内是自己熟悉的那个人，他却又觉得那个人很陌生。  
利威尔从来没有想过门外会是艾伦。他着实愣了一下，几乎忘了要让艾伦进门。艾伦脸上的表情是慌张，掩饰不住的慌张。那双绿眼睛死死地盯着他，被慌张甚至是恐惧填满。  
这双眼睛突然让他害怕起来，利威尔觉得自己可能知道艾伦是来干什么的了。  
那一瞬间他的脑海里闪过了很多可笑的念头，他想直接关上门把那小鬼堵在外面，可是他却发觉自己的手使不上劲。  
你在磨蹭什么。  
他手上发力，却依旧关不上门。  
他看着面前的青年，接着向门沿看去，这才明白为什么关不上门。艾伦的手死死地扒着门沿。  
他怕是握刀都没用过这么大的力气。  
利威尔收回目光，看向艾伦的眼睛，那双惊魂未定的眼睛就那么看着他，他突然间就泄了气。  
艾伦见到利威尔松开了抵死在门边的手，立刻就要进去。  
利威尔觉得一股烦躁直冲胸口，他以为自己一定会说什么难听的话把这小子轰走，可是他真的开口了，却只沉声说出两个字，“换鞋。”  
艾伦在听到这两个字的时候顿了一下，可是那孩子大概慌得厉害，竟然没有换鞋就直接走了进去，在光亮的地板上留下几个深重的脚印。  
利威尔盯着那些刺眼的脚印，烦躁混合着一种快要炸裂的莫名愤怒快要填满它，他不能再待下去了，他怕自己会失控。  
他根本没管径自走到客厅的艾伦，走上了楼梯。可是那一直背对着他站在客厅的青年却突然发出了一声喊叫，与其说是喊叫，那声音却惊慌的让人难受。  
“不是真的吧！”  
利威尔的脚步停在楼梯上，他转过身来，看到艾伦已经转过身来看着他。英俊的青年此刻看起来非常狼狈，整张脸上都是恐惧，绿眼睛里满是挣扎。  
艾伦看着楼梯上的人，那个人依然能那样居高临下地，淡然地看着他。  
那一切一定是假的吧？  
艾伦狠狠地盯着楼梯上曾经的长官，看着他笔直的脊背，看着他略显消瘦的双肩。  
一定是假的吧？  
这个人那么强大，那么骄傲，怎么能容忍别人强暴他，怎么会愿意养育一个意外的孩子。  
艾伦几乎是恳求地看向那个人。  
您告诉我，  
这一定是假的吧。  
他觉得这世界真是荒唐。  
我怎么可能对您，  
对我那么敬爱的您，  
做出那种事情来呢？  
“是假的吧？”  
青年声音传进利威尔的耳中，那声音那么轻柔，那么无助，那样瑟瑟发抖。  
利威尔看着，青年似乎是承受不住重荷一样攥紧了拳头，脸色苍白，绿眼睛温柔地看着他，这样温柔的一双眼睛里却满是乞求，满是挣扎。  
利威尔看着那双眼睛，什么也想不起来了。子宫扩大带来的酸涩感从腰腹传来，他这才隐约想起这小鬼在问他什么。  
他在问他是不是真的。  
利威尔觉得可笑。  
分明是他站在楼梯上居高临下地看着那小鬼，却好像那小鬼站在至高点狠狠地质问他。  
分明他什么也没做，分明他在用身体和时间承受着这个小鬼做过的事情，这个小鬼却用那样可怜的一种眼神恳求他，恳求他放过他，好像他给了他巨大的折磨。  
那个小鬼把背挺得笔直，可是却快被压断了。  
——是假的吧？  
那小鬼是那么问的。  
他根本不是在询问。  
他是希望自己帮助他否定。  
利威尔抓着楼梯栏杆的手用力到泛白，他看着艾伦那双溢满了悲伤的眼睛，觉得胸口被揪紧了。  
原来你这么不愿相信。  
他忘了不应该给现在这具身体太大情绪起伏，他的腰腹开始酸疼。他都没有在意，他看着楼梯下站着的青年，他曾经的被监护人，陪在他身边三年多的部下，看着那双无助的眼睛。  
原来知道这个事实真的会让你这么痛苦。  
他的手臂用力到颤抖，他觉得自己快要不能思考，他又觉得自己已经知道了接下来该做的事情。  
那么——  
他觉得难受极了，这种不适感甚至让他把面上的表情都放得柔和了。  
他听见了自己轻轻的，带着安慰性的声音。  
“这是假的。”  
他看着艾伦，又好像什么都看不见。  
“忘了它吧。”

爱尔敏被艾伦的样子吓到了。  
他记忆中的艾伦一直有一双坚定的眸子，那双眸子很少带有如此混乱的情绪。这让他不安，“艾伦，你是不是知道——”  
他的话还没说完就被艾伦打断了，艾伦掐住了他的肩膀，“爱尔敏，”他的声音带着不可置信的委屈，“你也知道？可是你没有告诉我。”  
爱尔敏听着挚友的质问，声音都堵在了喉咙里，“那是因为——”  
“因为并不可信吧？”艾伦像是拼命说服自己，又像是说服别人似的，不断重复，眼睛瞪大，乞求地看着爱尔敏，“是假的吧？”  
“你在说什——”爱尔敏突然想起什么似的，“你见过兵长了？”他反抓住艾伦的肩膀，问道。  
艾伦疲惫地点了头。  
爱尔敏不敢置信地看着艾伦，“你问他这句话没有？”他看着艾伦，忽然间感到一腔愤怒，他几乎是克制不住一拳揍到艾伦的脸上，他看着跌进沙发里的好友，手心生疼。  
“你怎么能问他这种混账话！”  
他看着艾伦，希望艾伦给他一个否定的答案，可是他的挚友只是把整个人都缩进沙发里，喘着粗气，把整张脸埋进两手之间。  
爱尔敏看着面前的艾伦，这么颓废的艾伦，觉得呼吸困难。  
——“你如果让艾伦知道……”  
——“您应该告诉他。”  
——“您不能替他做选择，就算，就算为他好也不行。”  
这就是你的选择吗，艾伦？他看着沙发上的挚友，在他为你着想的时候，你就只是想着逃避，问他那么混账的话吗？  
这样的你，怎么敢问他，那么混账的话！  
爱尔敏沙哑地开口，“那兵长……他怎么说的。”  
艾伦把手蒙在眼睛上，整个人靠近沙发里，声音低沉，“他说这是假的，让我忘了。”  
“你相信吗！”爱尔敏看着他，走过去坐在他身边，又放轻了声音，带着沙哑的苦涩，“你相信吗。”  
艾伦摇了摇头，他的手遮住眼睛，眼泪从手掌下流了下来 ，划过他的脸，“我知道这是真的，我明明知道。”他把手放下，通红的眼睛失焦地看向爱尔敏，“我其实记得我对他做过的事，可是我以为那是一个梦。”他的声音变得很轻，近似喃喃，“为什么不是梦呢，我怎么能做出那样的事。”他的眼眶里又流出泪来，“只要一想到那是真的，我就，我就无法原谅我自己，我怎么能，”他看着艾尔敏的眼睛里汹涌着剧烈的挣扎，“我怎么能那么做呢，为什么会是我，对敬爱的长官做出那种事情。”他又从沙发上做起来，惊惧又悔恨，“怎么会是我！”  
爱尔敏震惊地看着艾伦的反应，他看着自我否定的艾伦，却又神奇地平静下来，他想到了问题的关键，严肃地问道，“只是这样么艾伦，你不能接受的是这个吗。”他看到挚友的脸上更深一层的惊慌，咬了咬牙还是继续问道，“你准备对他和那孩子怎么办。”  
艾伦眼中还是含有水光，可是他不会落下泪来了，抛在空气中的问题似乎给了他很大的打击，他缓缓转过头，几乎是乞求的看着爱尔敏，想让他放弃这个话题，但是爱尔敏的态度是少有的强硬，蓝眼睛里不见往日的温和与鼓励，而是严厉的质问。  
艾伦似乎就那样一点一点地垮下来，他把脸埋进双手里，声音沉闷却又咬牙切齿，“我不知道，我不知道，爱尔敏。”他栽倒在沙发上，“我知道我应该……承认小孩或者和他一起生活，可是我，”他的肩膀轻轻颤抖 ，“我发现我不愿意，爱尔敏，”他的声音听起来混乱而无助，他步入了一面绝境，只是因为他自己封死了出路，“我居然不愿意，我……我做了错事，不能原谅自己，可是我居然不愿意承认那错事是我做的。我……我知道这样的我很混蛋，但是我……”  
爱尔敏静静地守在艾伦身边，什么也没说。  
他曾经以为自己足够了解艾伦，他曾经以为艾伦是个在什么情况下都不会逃避，不会退缩的人。  
他似乎错了。  
这件事，这么荒唐的事，有谁愿意自己遇到呢。  
艾伦痛恨自己做过的事，却又在逃避现状。  
他渐渐把目光放得柔和，他看着状态颓废的艾伦。希望他能快点想好接下来的路。  
———————————————————————————  
那小鬼走了，慌乱让那小鬼把门关的很响。利威尔紧绷地神经陡然一松，竟是觉得快站不住了。大概是他刚才情绪波动太大，他身体里那团东西就像决战过后的时候那样显示抗议。腰腹处一阵阵针扎似的压迫逼得他攥紧了楼梯上的栏杆，调整着呼吸等着那阵感受消去。  
脏乱的脚印在光亮的地板上格外刺眼。  
利威尔就站在楼梯上，看着那些脚印，有些失神。  
他一直没有任何人可以依靠，他依赖的就只有那身体觉醒带来的力量和精准度，一直变强。他很强，他在地下街生活了下来，他最终披着自由之翼，在墙外的蓝天翱翔。  
他不得不相信力量，自己身体的力量是他唯一最能把握的东西。他不知道战友什么时候会死去，但是他一直清楚自己身体的极限，阿克曼对力量完美的支配让他有把握在战场上控制战局，他没有想到过有一天他竟会连自己的身体都掌控不了。  
就像那那脚印狰狞地留在地板上，他的生活就那样被那该死的体质和那小鬼生生地扭曲。  
他觉得恢复了力气以后，拿出拖把把地面上的脚印清扫干净。  
那小鬼真是麻烦死了。

Chapter09  
围墙。  
曾经将人类家畜般囚禁于巨人的恐惧之下。这面围墙被打破了，这面围墙又还在。  
围墙被作为历史遗迹保留了下来，实际上，不管士兵还是贵族都清楚，这围墙将成为百年后预防叛乱的屏障。  
五十米高的城墙，人类曾经根本不敢眺望的地方。  
艾伦站在围墙上，夕阳的光辉把他和墙壁一起镀上了一层金色。他看着飞鸟振翅，飞向为墙外的天空。  
驱逐巨人，走出墙外。这是他多年的夙愿，也是他本以为无法企及的梦想。  
可是它实现了。  
它现在就摆在它的面前，它那么美丽，那么温暖。  
“这个月末，将进行新时代第一次壁外调查，在那之前，我希望你们能给我答案。”  
他深吸一口空气，墙内请外一样清新。  
不一样的。  
他这样想着，在围墙上坐了下来。  
不一样的。  
墙外的阳光、大地、森林、海洋，自他第一次去壁外就不能忘掉那些震撼。墙外的自由，那是值得人拼上生命的珍宝。  
没有什么能阻挡他去墙外的脚步 。  
他本是这么以为的。  
“利威尔一直不想告诉你，埃尔温那家伙说尊重他的选择，”韩吉坐在他的对面，双眼严肃地看着他，却又扯出了一个冰冷的微笑。“那是埃尔温自己的屁话，我可没同意。艾伦，我是看着那个粗暴又神经质的混蛋家伙从军营里走过来的。发生这种事情，我恨不得替他一刀削了你。”  
她拉过艾伦的手，安慰性地拍了拍，她的眼神变得很温和，却丝毫没有暖意。“他的脚步被你绊倒了，他自己不想追究是他的事，我并不想你就这么逃避责任。你厌恶我也好，我就是看着不舒服。”她叹了口气，“艾伦，我希望你可以想好你接下来应该怎么办。”  
艾伦把手撑在围墙的墙壁上，难道他要放弃去围墙外的机会，和一个意外的孩子，和一个关系复杂的长官一起生活？  
他该怎么面对他呢？等到那种特殊时期的身体特征体现出来之后，他……他怎么敢面对他？  
不。  
艾伦的手指抠着城墙上的土屑。  
他可以不和他一起生活，下个月他就会去壁外，他可以避开所有尴尬的时刻，之后，他们可以在放假时期见面，一起抚养那个小孩子。  
是这样吗？  
那个念头形成时，他竟然感到了恐惧。  
你真的是那样想的吗？  
他咬紧了牙。  
他心中的利威尔兵长就是那面自由之翼，他无论如何也不想承认自己阻挡了那双翅膀的翱翔。  
现在只要面对他，他就会觉得自己一直在接受谴责的捶打，那如果他承认了那个孩子，不就承认了错误的的烙印了吗？  
艾伦一拳垂在墙壁上。烦躁至极的心情中竟然融进了一股愤怒。  
他本应该有一个光鲜亮丽的未来，他本来可以是那些最优秀的年轻人之一，他本来可以，向他的监护人交出一份最辉煌的成果。  
他现在却成了以下犯上的士兵，他现在不敢面对那个曾经敬畏着追随的身影。  
怎么就……变成了这种样子。  
他觉得自己不干净了，觉得自己暴露在阳光下的身上有着明显的污点，他觉得所有看到自己的人都在谴责自己的错误。觉得自己就在一张网里，他逃一步，这张网就会勒紧一分，最后把他逼到窒息。  
——“这是假的。”  
——“忘了它吧。”  
那清冷的声音突然从他的脑海中划过，他瞪大了眼睛，呼吸都变得急促了。  
他立刻在自己腿上掐了一把。  
你怎么能做这么混账的事。  
他拼命告诫自己。  
你不能用他的宽容做这么混账的事。

爱尔敏再一次看到艾伦之时，他似乎已经从那种颓废的状态中走了出来。那个他从小一起长大的玩伴向他走了过来，在他的身边站定。  
“走走吗。”爱尔敏轻声说道。  
他们的影子被晚霞拉长，微风细致地剪裁着他们的身影。  
“艾伦，你想好怎么办了吗？”爱尔敏轻声问道，带着温和的鼓励，看向比他高不少的青年。  
他旁边的青年脸上的镇定出现了一丝裂痕，接着被青年勉强掩饰过去。“我……我决定好了。”  
青年停住脚步，面上是一种虚幻的坚定，语气确实飘忽不定的。“我决定好了，爱尔敏。”

门内的人在打开门的那一刻，就迅速进行了关门的动作。  
“等等！”  
艾伦抓住了那只想要关门的手，感受到那只手低于常人的体温。  
他乞求地看着门内的人，“请您让我进去。”  
门内的人看着他，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪过一丝厉光，松开了门沿上的手。  
他们最终相对平静地坐在了椅子上。  
利威尔坐在艾伦对面，双腿如平时一般叠着，他的左手搭在身侧，右手搭在椅子背上，嘴唇抿成一条线，灰蓝色的眼睛平静地看着艾伦，下巴微扬。  
这只是一种平常的状态，艾伦却感到一股无形的压力。他咽了咽唾沫，才开口，“兵长，我对您做了错事，很抱歉。”他突然觉得无法面对那双平静无波的眼睛，低下头去。  
“让您经历这种事情，真的是，非常抱歉。”他说完这句话，觉得喉咙被堵死了，接下来的话，无论如何也说不出来。他做了一下深呼吸，才开口道：“我一直都向往去墙外，我虽然觉得我应该和您一起留在壁内，但是我，我无法阻止自己不去壁外。”  
他的绿眼睛里是一片温柔的悲伤。“我因为渴望去壁外，渴望去调查兵团，在妈妈去世的那一天都在和她争吵。我就对自己说，你一定要加入调查兵团，一定要去壁外看看，要让妈妈在地下安心，要让她放心你的决定是正确的。我现在做到了，我怎么能，就这样放弃呢。”他的手放在膝盖上，揪紧了裤子。  
利威尔轻轻闭了一下眼睛，又睁开看着他，没有说话。  
“可是，”艾伦又接着说道，声音中带着犹豫，“我知道并不一定非得一起生活，我依旧可以去壁外，在假期时间回来看，看那孩子。但是我，”他泄气一样地放松了紧绷的脊背，高挑的身影在灯光下佝偻起来。“我无法面对那孩子，无法面对您，一想到我居然对您做了那种事我就……”他的声音哽了一下，“和没有爱情的、满是负罪感的部下一起生活，您也不会好受的。我如果不来纠缠您，您也许可以慢慢开始自己的生活。”  
艾伦说完这些好像松了一口气，却又好像被更加沉重的东西压垮了，他突然提高了声音，“都是借口！这些都是借口！”他的胳膊撑在膝上，抱住头，“我就是个混蛋。”他用双手盖住脸，眼泪从指缝里流了出来，“我就是个混蛋，可是我还是不能……我知道我在逃避我的过错，可是我没别的办法了。”他的肩膀轻微颤抖，“我没有别的办法了。”  
利威尔看着崩溃的青年，灰蓝色的眼睛锋利地眯了起来。“也就是说，你不想承认那块肉，也不想再见到我，是这样吧。”  
艾伦听到他的话，全身一僵，他放下手，抬起头来，眼里还含着泪光，满眼歉意与乞求。“我对不起您，如果您想揍我一顿出气的话，我——”  
他话还没说完就觉得腹部结结实实地挨了一拳，从椅子上摔下去，狠狠地砸到了地上。  
“如果这就是你希望的话，”他听见了利威尔清冷的声音，听见脚步声在自己身边停下，他被揪着头发提了起来，腹部狠狠地被膝盖一顶。“我可以成全你。”  
那两下结结实实照单全收，艾伦跌坐在墙角，看着利威尔向他走过来，他曾经的长官冷着脸，眼眸中是一片森然的寒意，声音比平时更加低沉，“你以为你在可怜我，同情我，”利威尔在艾伦的前面停下，“还是你觉得我需要你这白痴负责？”  
利威尔俯下身去，揪住艾伦的领子，把他的上半身提起来，让他的眼睛平时自己。“你做什么决定，对我都没有影响，我这么告诉你。”他看着艾伦因为疼痛而半睁的眼睛，“这件事情，告诉你，从一开始就只会增加你无谓的烦恼。”  
他松开手，在对方下落的时候又踹了一脚，踩在对方身上，居高临下地看着艾伦，“我说过，我的士兵里没有孬种。你这样的人能胜任团长么，还是你想要再被打掉一颗牙？”  
他跪在艾伦前面，揪住对方的头发把他的脑袋掐向自己。  
“别让我看不起你。”  
———————————————————————————  
艾伦是被利威尔赶出去的。关门声想起的时候利威尔松了一口气，旋即扶住了桌子。他觉得可笑，不过就是揍那臭小子一顿，居然就……腹部暴起的疼痛他可以忍，他觉得最可笑的是他自己的失望。  
不是失望艾伦怎么选的问题。他说过，那都对他没有影响。可是那小子那样矛盾懦弱的颓废样让他失望透顶。  
失望的情绪似乎影响了他的抵抗神经，他坐下来靠在桌角，内部的钝痛感传来，随着一下下的钝痛他好像就看见了一帧一帧艾伦以前的样子，疯狂战斗的，自信前行的，还有在那间地下囚室里发出那通张狂宣言的样子，都是无坚不摧的模样，这个他曾经欣赏过的士兵，那个他以为无往直前的小子，就因为这么一件事情，就变成了那个样子？  
愤怒似乎加剧了折磨 ，冷汗从他的额角滑了下来 ，他砸到了地上。  
那个臭小子，每次遇到他就……  
腹内的胎儿似乎在尽全力抱负母体动作为它带来的不适，钝痛感一下一下愈加强烈。  
利威尔把自己折起来，被钝痛撕扯得意识模糊，无意识地护住腰腹部，形成一个蜷缩的姿势。  
恍惚中，他听到砸门和谢锁的声音，他听到混乱的脚步声，沉重又暴躁，他甚至想到地板又要脏了。他听到女声的怒骂。  
有一双骨感有力的手，用几乎把他拆了的力道将他从蜷缩中强行掰开，他只来得及含含糊糊喊了一下那个人的名字，接着狂乱的女中音就在他头顶上急切地发号指令，那双手按住他的肩膀，沉稳的男声在他的耳边说话，带着温热的呼吸。  
“听我说，利威尔，深呼吸，深呼吸……”  
吵死了死秃子 ，催命一样。  
下意识地跟随对方的吩咐深呼吸，在视线重新变得清晰之时他看到了站在他前面面色阴沉的韩吉，还有正死命抓着他的埃尔温。  
——你就不能轻点儿吗。  
他微张开口，没来得及发出声音。  
———————————————————————————  
爱尔敏推开艾伦宿舍的门，看到的就是失魂落魄的友人。  
艾伦坐在椅子上，微抬头望着爱尔敏，他面部僵硬，眼神空洞。爱尔敏快步走到艾伦面前，艾伦依旧没有什么反应。  
“艾伦？”爱尔敏轻轻地唤他。  
艾伦听了这声音，把头又扬了一些。他看到了爱尔敏担忧的双眼，那一汪柔和明亮的蓝色拍进他的心里，艾伦脸上的滞然尽数粉碎，变成了混乱的绝望。  
他大睁的双眼映出爱尔敏的倒影，在他眼中悲伤的晕染下，爱尔敏的倒影晃动扭曲。  
“艾伦？”  
爱尔敏再一次的呼唤把他从意识中打醒，他这次真真切切地看到了好友面上的困惑与担忧。这种担忧让他心里一阵难受，“爱尔敏，我选择了，可是我，我还是做的不对。”  
爱尔敏看着他这样子，敏锐地意识到事情似乎和他想的不一样。“艾伦？”他试探性地问道：“你没有决定和他们一起生活？”  
艾伦摇了摇头。  
爱尔敏心头掠过一丝不安，他努力把那抹不安压下去，勉强挤出了笑意。“这也没什么，艾伦可以在壁外调查的休息期间去见他们。实在不行，也可以给小孩带一些东西。”  
艾伦看着爱尔敏，他的眼睛悲伤地闭了一下，又睁开。他再次摇了摇头自暴自弃地低下头去。  
爱尔敏似乎废了好大力气才消化了艾伦刚才的动作，他心里的那抹不安变成了肯定，却让他感到了一种更加深切的恐惧。“艾伦，你是说你不承认那个小孩？”  
艾伦疲沉默了一下，才疲惫地说道：“我不清楚，我也许不讨厌他，可是如果他出生，我并不想面对他。”  
爱尔敏打量着他，问道：“那利威尔兵长呢 ？”他的声音更加轻柔，却又在这轻柔的语句中绷紧了。  
艾伦低着头，他垂下眼，看着自己的影子。“我不敢再面对他了。”  
爱尔敏震惊地睁大双眼，似乎是不敢相信似的，嘴巴微张。  
艾伦看着自己头部下方地面上的黑影，“我和兵长说，如果他觉得愤怒就揍我一顿。”  
爱尔敏面上的震惊已经消去，被不正常的平静取代。  
“他揍了没有？”  
艾伦极短地看了爱尔敏一眼，那一眼里毫无情绪，他又低下头去，点了点头。  
爱尔敏咬紧了牙，“他怎么不揍死你！”他抓住艾伦的肩膀摇晃，迫使他抬起头来看着自己。“艾伦，你什么时候变成这样了？”他盯着艾伦那不知是愧疚还是悲伤的表情。“你什么时候这么窝囊，连自己的事情都不敢面对了？你什么时候，开始逃避了？”  
爱尔敏面前颓然的年轻人和他记忆中坚定自信的青年重叠，他只觉得心中漫上来一股悲哀。“你怎么会变成这样的！你因为一件事就倒下了——“他还想问，可是他听到了艾伦的声音，低沉的，毫无生气的声音。  
“我没办法，爱尔敏，我不能面对他。”他看着爱尔敏的目光冷了下来，脸上也染上了自我放弃般的冷意。“我也许以前一直活在自己的认知里。我不害怕战争，是因为我渴望它，就像你们说的’急着去送死’。一旦出现我抗拒的事情，我或许就是个懦夫。我抗拒面对自己的错误，一旦想起来那件事情是我做的，一想起来带来了那么严重的后果，我就……就，爱尔敏，他对我那么重要，我，我不能接受是我做过对不起他的事情。如果我带着他并不需要的感情接近他，我怕也只会不断提醒他我造成的伤害。”  
他忽然就变得凶狠了，举起手就扇了自己一巴掌。“我是个懦夫！”他又抬起手，被爱尔敏截住。  
“这样有什么用呢。”爱尔敏手上动作强硬，艾伦也在被抓住的瞬间就放弃似的懈了力道，面上的凶狠也尽数褪去。  
爱尔敏松了手，拥抱住艾伦。  
“不是这样的艾伦，相信你的决定吧。”  
他看着对面苍白的墙壁。  
“现在暂且就按着你的决定做吧。你只是没有准备好，等你准备好了的那一天。”  
他松开艾伦，看着他，又像是在鼓励，又像是在安慰自己。  
“你一定会用最合适的姿态面对这件事的。”

“他都醒了好久了。”埃尔温走到桌子前倒了一杯新的热水，看着还是靠在门前不说话的韩吉。  
韩吉阴沉着脸，扫过温和地看着她的埃尔温，视线跟着走回去的埃尔温来到床边。利威尔靠在一叠枕头上，被子盖到腰际，由于刚刚出了太多冷汗，被埃尔温强行盖了一件大斗篷，整个人都显得小了些。  
埃尔温坐看了看对方的眼神，确定不会挨骂之后坐到了床沿上，把手中的热水递过去。利威尔接过热水后，埃尔温就转过头，有些无奈地看着韩吉。  
韩吉哼一声，扭过头去。“谁管他。”  
埃尔温一下子就笑了。  
韩吉被这笑声给呛了一下，转过头来的时候脸上就染着愤怒，“啪”地一下拍到墙壁上。“不当士兵之后就反了天了是吧，仗着自己老混混逞强打架的事情倒是挺在行啊，亏我一开始看他对自己情况挺清楚的还就大意了，我跟他说过多少次，不能打架不能大幅度情绪波动！都喂巨人了是吧！”他不再看埃尔温，狠狠地盯着床上的人，“遇见你这种怪物我早晚得气死！”  
利威尔被他这么骂倒是没什么反应，热水杯被他安安稳稳地握在手里，他给罩在斗篷里，看着被子。  
骂了半天甚至都想好了怎么回嘴的韩吉有些懵了。  
利威尔这时抬起头来，看了他一眼，这一眼就像一把刀。  
韩吉给结结实实地噎了一下，刚才骂人的气势也都垮了下来。撅起嘴，努力不让自己的表情那么歉疚，看着地面。“我承认，现在看来，私自把事情告诉艾伦是做的不对。”  
说完以后为了挽回面子似的抄起拳头又转过头来，“那也不代表我说过的话你就应该不听了，你知不知道你都差点——”实在是找不好措辞的韩吉停顿了好久，“就是，在流产的后果可能是丧命的前提下的，流产未遂。”  
利威尔死死捏住了杯子。  
“如果不是这么特殊的情况，我觉得这个孩子没掉可能会让他好受些。”埃尔温觉得利威尔已经不会再想喝那杯水了，把它从利威尔手里掰了出来。  
“总之，马上就四个月了，也该……”韩吉把“出怀”这个词咽了下去。“但是你有觉醒的存在不应该会被影响的这么厉害，所以我判断，可能是你这个情况的时间赶得不巧，正好是在你长期战争高强度负荷结束时，直接引发了过度耗损精力多年的负面效果。”  
床上的人还是没说话。他几乎被罩在了斗篷里 。从韩吉的角度只能看到斗篷下面伸出的半截手臂，没有了那杯热水，这这只手现在覆在被子上，自然伸开，看来手的主人并没有情绪失常。  
埃尔温的视线没有盯着手臂，他盯着的是斗篷下面的人微偏的头和下垂的眼皮，安静，是安全信号的那种。分析出这一点，埃尔温用手在床上敲了敲，在利威尔抬起头不耐烦地看和他时，快速说出下一句话。“利威尔，我们觉得你要暂时搬家。”  
利威尔继续盯着他等着他解释。  
埃尔温眨了下眼睛。“去我那儿。”  
灰蓝色的眼睛眯了起来，这是“还没完呢”的信号。  
“你知道，因为其实艾伦很能带动别人的情绪，比如让还有他的青梅竹马，现在好像不幸地也包括了你。”埃尔温尽量让自己的语气自然些。  
“谁知道那小子什么时候又找你，我们得保证你远离他。”韩吉似乎找回了平时插科打诨的状态，“而且你需要照顾。”  
利威尔皱眉，面色不善，“我不需——”  
“你需要，利威尔。”埃尔温盯着被打断之后很不爽的利威尔。“这不是同情，也不是你说的什么’把你当易碎的废物’一样看——利威尔，你说话总是这么损。没人改变对你的尊重，也没有你并不需要的同情。”  
韩吉状似无意地点了点头。“就跟女巨人那次你得去医院看大夫。你现在就是个慢性病，我是大夫。”  
“我家是医院。”埃尔温接话，看起来心情不错。  
他面前的人伸手揉了揉太阳穴，不过这似乎是给烦的，脸上是一种较为温柔的烦躁，甚至夹杂些无奈。“你们没有必要像哄小孩一样对待我。”  
“当然没有。”韩吉立正答话，板起脸。  
“我们只是太怕你不答应了。”埃尔温却笑了。  
利威尔盯着埃尔温看了片刻，扭过头去，“嘁。”  
韩吉伸了个懒腰，“走吧。”  
“站住，韩吉。”利威尔挑眉，“先把这个屋子的扫除做了。”

艾伦站在桌子前，整个人僵硬得有些滑稽。  
他面前的男人倒是丝毫不管他的紧张。埃尔温悠闲地收拾自己的桌子，把杯子书本都整理好后，取下一直搭在手臂上的毛巾，把桌子细致地擦了一遍，做完这些他就出去洗那条毛巾，与艾伦擦肩而过，没有给予其他的注意。  
他回来时艾伦终于开口，“埃尔温…先生。”  
埃尔温轻轻点头表示他听到了，他拉开椅子，坐到桌子后面，把左手放到桌面山，做出聆听的姿态示意艾伦可以继续。  
“关于接任团长的事，我和让商量过了。”艾伦觉得以往的镇定又回到了身体里。  
埃尔温靠在椅背上，等着他的下一句话。  
艾伦立直了身子，“结论是由我担任团长。”他敬了一个军礼。  
埃尔温身体前倾，手指轻轻敲打着桌面，面上闪过浅笑，“我并不意外。”  
他这句“并不意外”让艾伦有点慌，并不能摸清楚这里面的意思。是因为对两位部下的了解所以不意外，还是因为别的事情。  
如果团长知道什么别的事情的话————  
艾伦看向团长那与平时一般无二的温和的眼睛，试探性地问道：“您……还有什么别的事要跟我说吗？”  
埃尔温没有立刻接话，他面上甚至还保持着微笑，得体却又恰到好处的疏离，看向艾伦的眼神里充满了探究。“别的事情，艾伦，你指什么？”  
艾伦感到一股压力，他吸了口气，“没什么。”他平静地看着埃尔温，“没有什么。”

麻痹。  
艾伦从来没有想到过，他对于团长就任仪式的感受竟然会是这个。  
他本来以为会是激动喜悦，或者是责任感的重大，本来以为那会是神圣的一种体验。  
当他真的站在了那个台面上，站在那对自由之翼之下，面对着上千名把生命托付给他的士兵，他却发现，所有那些本以为的感受统统都排到了后面。他的大脑一片空白，他的灵魂和肉体好似分离了，一个发表着慷慨激昂的就职宣言，一个冷眼看着那个慷慨激昂的年轻人。  
“我们每个人生来都是自由的……”他听见自己的声音，沉稳有力，没有人能从这声音里判断出他此刻的慌乱。  
看着面前的士兵，火把给他们镀上耀眼的光辉。看着台下的同期生，他们每个人的目光都炽热而明媚，镶嵌着对他毫无保留的信任。艾伦觉得那种久违的感觉又回到了身体里，是投入战场之前的热血沸腾，是胜利在握时内心的燃烧。  
在这神圣而庄严的时刻，艾伦却不知是悲哀还是欣慰地发现，只有在战场，在军营，他或许才能找到自己的自信与热情，找到自己被肯定的意义。  
“我们终于可以不再是被困于围墙内的家畜，我们可以向自由进击……”台下的士兵全神贯注地听着他演讲，艾伦从那一个个新兵的脸上看到了希望，这些士兵的眼睛里是加入调查兵团欣慰的火焰。  
他们是自由的勇士，他们因为自由相聚在一起。  
“为人类的自由献上心脏。”艾伦说完，率先敬了一个军礼。  
近千名军人同时敬礼，他们的右拳紧紧地抵住了左胸，感受着那里面跳动的生命，不灭的力量。  
艾伦看着士兵们，又微微抬头看着自由之翼。  
感受着士兵们尊重的目光，他便觉得也许一切都好像没有发生过变化，他仍旧是那个历尽坎坷走向辉煌的人类的希望，依旧是利威尔兵长优秀的部下，这些士兵不曾知道，不会知道他有过莽撞的举动，不知道他冒犯了自己的上级，不知道他那阳光之下的污点。  
打起精神来。  
艾伦想。  
他还要和同伴们一起带领调查兵团走向更广阔的天空，他还要担负起更加严肃的责任。  
那只是一件事。  
他这么安慰自己。  
艾伦，  
他对自己说，  
你只是需要时间，  
你可以面对那件事的，  
你只是没有准备好。

“这次一定要消灭巨人呐！”  
“调查兵团的各位！”  
“大家一定要平安回来！”  
“那个，兵长，利威尔兵长？”  
身边的人回过头来，眼角下拉，明显不耐烦。“干嘛。”  
果然他不管多少次，都会被那双眼睛吓到。“我们真的会获胜的，对吧。”  
灰蓝色的眼睛半眯起来，三分危险，三分不耐，还有四分莫名其妙，那双眼睛细致地打量他，然后那个人回过头去。“啊，是啊。”  
火红的日出光辉沐洒在那人身上，碧绿的披风随风而动，自由之翼在太阳的光辉下快要展翅翱翔。  
“艾伦，艾伦？”  
他突然从意识中被拽出来，恍惚着想起来现在是为明天的壁外调查做准备的时候，他刚刚和爱尔敏最后一次确定了路线。  
“艾伦，你还好吗。”  
三笠坐在他旁边，问道。  
壁外调查。  
艾伦看着刚刚确认好的路线图，有些失神。  
“艾伦？”  
爱尔敏也唤了他一声。  
椅子在地面上擦过发出刺耳的声响，艾伦猛地站了起来，大口呼吸，双手攥成拳头。“抱歉，我要出去一趟。”  
他没有看朋友们疑惑担忧的眼神，打开门冲了出去。  
维持着作为最高长官的严肃，礼貌地对与他问好的巡逻士兵点头，离开军营后跨上马，艾伦就开始向王都的那条巷子奔去，向着那个早已十分熟悉的地址。  
他并不知道自己想去干什么，可是他却等不了了。总觉得只有见他一面，只有和他说几句话才安心。他甚至有些后悔，有些后悔。  
至少要去好好地道个歉。  
他带着斗篷压低帽檐遮住了自己的脸，走进小巷子里，来到那扇门前，深吸一口气，抬起手。  
他敲了好久都没有人回应，艾伦心中一乱，一会儿想着利威尔会不会是生他的气了不见他，一会儿又想着他可能出去了，又开始担心利威尔会不会是出事了连他敲门都听不见。他越来越急，敲门声开始变得混乱。  
他敲门的手忽然停住了，接着他立刻翻身上马，向别的地方跑过去。

“埃尔温先生，您不知道利威尔兵长在——”  
“先冷静，艾伦。”埃尔温把艾伦拉进屋子，关上门。“坐下。”他看似温和实则有些粗鲁地把艾伦按在了椅子上。  
“不是，您知不知道利威尔兵长在——”  
“我说了先冷静，艾伦，”埃尔温递给他一杯热水，“我知道他在哪，而且他已经不是兵长了，不要总忘了这一点。”埃尔温说完以后就转过身去，整理着书架上的书。  
听到答案的喜悦和对方明显不想解释清楚的矛盾冲击着艾伦的大脑，他张张口，看着埃尔温的背影问道：“那他在哪。”  
埃尔温把两本书换了一下位置，修长的手指划过一排书脊，状似随意地抽出一本，漫不经心地翻开，平淡的声音从他的背影传来。“他在我那里。”  
埃尔温听见放松似的吐气声，接着就听到艾伦的说话声从他的背后传过来，“请您让我见见他。”  
埃尔温转过身来，那本半开的书依旧打开被他捧在手里。“我不能，艾伦。”  
“为什——”  
“或许我应该说的更清楚些，艾伦，我不想让你见到他。”埃尔温面上的温和渐渐消退，泛起了严肃。“你就没有想过，他为什么要在我那里吗。”  
艾伦霍地看向埃尔温，却说了一句完全不相关的话。“您难道知道——”  
“我当然知道，”埃尔温接到，似乎轻笑了一声，“不然那家伙不可能接受我的帮助。”他的眼睛看着艾伦，手指却把手里的书又翻了一页。“不管他在经历什么，都不能改变我对他的看法，不能改变我对他的尊重。说句不好听的，因为造成他这种状况的不是我 ，所以我并不担心如何面对他。”埃尔温把手里的书合上，转过身，“可你不一样，艾伦。”他把那本书插回书架里，回过身来，“你是此次事件的直接相关人，你那不负责任的逃避行为还有态度，给他造成了情绪冲击。”埃尔温扫过艾伦在听到这句话后捏紧衣服的手，“你一直有很轻易就搅乱一个人的情绪的能力。我不希望利威尔再吃一次你这个能力的亏，我把他接到了我家，就是为了不让你见他。”  
“艾伦，今天晚上来找他你有没有明确的目的，有没有意义。”埃尔温在艾伦面前的桌子后面坐了下来。“你已经是团长了，明天就要壁外调查，今天晚上你却出了军营，这是作为军人的失格。”他把双手交叉支撑在桌上，“如果你是因为心中的慌乱或者模糊的愧疚而来，就更没有必要。你现在如果要放弃团长和他一起生活，或者继续壁外调查但是承认他身体里那团东西，这两样有你能做的到的吗。”  
艾伦在埃尔温逼迫的目光中低下头去。  
“那么你就更不应该出现在这里，艾伦。”埃尔温说道，“即使是离开，这也是你做的选择，后悔只会阻挡你前进的脚步。”  
埃尔温松开交叉的双手，靠在椅子背上，一只手的手指轻轻敲着桌面，“愿意听我说一些以前的事吗，艾伦。”他的手指悄悄停止了敲击。  
“你应该知道，利威尔是我从地下街带出来的。我太渴望那种战斗力，我认为那将会是军队的一次伟大变革。于是我就那么做了，”他的面上闪过一丝苦笑，“我利用了他的一次委托，谈了些条件把他吸入了调查兵团，派他参加了壁外调查，并且在那次调查中，他的两位挚友送了命。”  
埃尔温看着桌面，目光温和却又忧伤。“那之后他的戾气就被磨掉了许多，别看那家伙现在多么高傲，他刚从地下街出来的时候才叫真正的嚣张。我看着他迅速变成真正的士兵，我亲自把他提拔成士兵长，我看着他为一批又一批的部下送葬，我也见证了他成为”人类最强“的全过程。”埃尔温弯了弯嘴角，“利威尔就是‘自由之翼’，你们都这么认为，可是我却不知道把他带出来，到底是不是对的。作为一个团长，这个决定对于兵团有无法估量的好处，作为利威尔个人，这个决定把他从地下街混混变成了人类的英雄，你们大概会以为是我拯救了他。可是我看着他一点点背负着愈加沉重的责任，看着他过度消耗自己的生命，看到那个冷漠称职的士兵长，我有时候会想起刚刚遇见的那个嚣张的青年。他在为自由拼搏，可是我却知道他不再自由，他一点点变得辉煌威风，可是我却知道他不快乐。”  
埃尔温把目光从桌面上移开，注视着艾伦的面庞，“你不知道，艾伦，我曾经很高兴你的出现，一个尊重他，上进，并且陪伴了他很久的部下，我没想到是你把他的脚步绊住，你大概也没想过吧。”他顿了顿，坐正了身子，“但是我这些情绪他都不需要，艾伦，他更不需要你的同情和可怜。”  
艾伦张了张口，“我不是——”  
“即使是你这无用的愧疚，也不行。艾伦，你既然不能改变你的决定，就别再找他了，”埃尔温一贯深沉的眼神锋利了起来，直射进艾伦的心里，“以前的我是团长，现在的我只是利威尔的朋友。虽然你也是我优秀的士兵和朋友，就像你的朋友总是以你优先，我也是偏心的。”他眨眨眼，“艾伦，在确定你不会给他带来困扰之前，我不会让你见到他。”

利威尔在调试立体机动。  
检查了瓦斯和气体，双手在习惯性地要检查刀片的时候停住，又堪堪放下了。韩吉看着他动作，脸上是较为严肃的情绪，“你真的要去？”  
利威尔看了一眼立体机动，瞥了韩吉一眼，“既然是为我的士兵们送行，我不能不去。”看着韩吉还是一副要说什么的样子，就又在对方开口之前说到：“别瞎担心。”  
韩吉不过就是担心他面对那个小鬼。  
与其担心他，倒不如是担心那小鬼的状态要实际一些。  
利威尔把斗篷展开，看着斗篷上的自由之翼。  
他短短看了一眼，就把斗篷披在身上，在身前系好，迎着射下来的阳光，垂了眼。  
斗篷遮掩住身体，他看起来依旧是那个无论何时都不会倒下的最强士兵。  
站在围墙之上，他以较好的目视力，早就看到艾伦带着已经属于他的士兵们，向门前驶来。  
骏马上的青年，英姿飒爽，在朝阳的映照下，要准备着驶向自由的远方。  
青年已经长大了。  
或许是就这样看着青年在团长的位置上带领军团，他才真真切切地意识到，艾伦长大了。  
那个青年现在看起来那么耀眼，耀眼到有些刺眼。  
早些时候，那个时候战争还没有结束，那个时候埃尔温和他说过的话，现在又在他耳边响起来。  
“艾伦和你走得太近了，近到你自己都没有发现。”  
“这对于你来说很危险。”  
“你应该知道你绝对不能动摇立场。”  
利威尔看着，看着艾伦在门前停下。  
“利威尔，距离过近是危险的。”  
利威尔能感觉到艾伦的目光定格到了他的身上，善良又委屈，愧疚又无措。  
“你不会让艾伦给你带来影响吧。”  
“……啊，不会。”  
或许曾经确实是近到了危险的距离，他竟然有一天被那小鬼那样对待。  
利威尔攥紧了斗篷下的双手。  
他早就在看清楚了小鬼诚挚的双眼的时候，就已经掐灭了那些，荒唐的，不可能有结果的念想。  
那不过是深刻的一场错觉，即使他知道那种情绪其实真实地令他害怕。  
他不能让那种感情绊住青年的脚步。  
他可以自己应对这些事情。

朝阳洒在壁内，洒在每一位士兵的身上。上千匹战马立于墙门之前，马背上的士兵们脊背挺得笔直，每个人都是一张绷了弓，随时准备把自己的价值射向战场，射向自由。他们的披风之上，是那一直被称为希望象征的自由之翼。  
艾伦觉得自己的心脏在用力地撞击着肋骨。  
这是历史性的一刻。  
人类终于走出了巨人的阴影，人类可以为了自身去墙外探索，人类，终于向自由进击！  
这一切，居然都是真的。  
这真是……太好了。  
他骑着马位于队伍的最前方。指挥官爱尔敏和分队长让位于他的身侧，士兵长三笠位于他的后方。他看过同期生的脸，看过新兵们的脸，看到大家面上坚毅的神色，看到大家眼中燃烧的渴望。  
他看过身侧的爱尔敏，看过身后的三笠。  
就快实现了，一起去探索外面的世界，一起去看海的梦想。  
他抬头，退役的干部们也都身着调查兵团军服，站在城墙上，为他们送行。三抹绿色的披风在随风飘舞。  
他一眼就看到了那碧绿的披风包裹下的，矮小却刚毅的身影。那件披风，那双自由之翼。  
艾伦突然有些心酸。  
即使我还是不能原谅把那双羽翼从您身上夺走的自己。  
即使我还是不敢面对您。  
但是，  
请您看着，我一定会把自由播撒到墙外。  
钟声响起，他听见王都百姓的欢呼。  
他看到缓缓开启的城门。  
他看着墙上的三个身影。  
他感受到身下的马都迫不及待去墙外冲锋，  
他听到自己的呐喊声。  
“新纪元第一次壁外调查开始。”  
他听见士兵们勒紧马缰绳的声音。  
“前进！”  
马蹄声汇成最壮阔的乐声融进了这片朝阳，分割世界的大门在全城的注视下开启，千百双自由之翼迎着明媚的阳光展开，飞向壁外的天空。  
这是永远不灭的调查兵团。  
这是永远张开的，  
自由之翼。  
———————————————————————————  
【第一部分，完】

Chapter10  
“向东修正一下路线。”爱尔敏指着地图，思索一下，把手指向东划了一下，他的手指顿住了，“离巨树之森很近？”他看向艾伦，“这里面还用去看看吗？”  
艾伦盯着地图上那一片迷你的森林，“我想不用了，除了大树根本没有什么。”  
“话是这么说，也不要太绝对了，毕竟上次我们都在拼命躲着女巨人。”爱尔敏用手拖住下巴，“或许可以试试能不能用那片树林做立体机动训练基地，或者，”他又抬起头，“或者试试能不能在那些巨树上搭房子？”  
艾伦跟着干笑了两声，“立体机动训练这个挺好，可以试试。搭房子不太可能，那片森林如果作为训练基地，我们就不适宜再把他开辟为居住地。”  
爱尔敏跟着点点头，“不错，艾伦，已经比以前冷静多了。”  
艾伦把地图收起来，“跟着兵长三年，也多少不那么冲动了。”说完这话他自己却是一愣，爱尔敏也不好接话，一时间气氛有些尴尬，本来很平常的称呼，突然就凝结了空气。  
帐篷里的烛光微微摇晃。  
“三笠呢？”艾伦率先打破了这份尴尬，他看到本来已经想好说些什么了的爱尔敏把话咽了下去，接着开始回答他的问题。“检查士兵内务。”  
“住在帐篷里还要检查？”艾伦重复一遍爱尔敏的答案，“还有，这听着也不像三笠会做的事。”  
“是不像，”爱尔敏表示同意，“康尼他们对于魔鬼扫除非常怨念，非要尽快给所有士兵普及这条规矩，三笠是最强女兵，在士兵中威望很高。他们说三笠去震慑新兵，他们在旁边普及规矩。让打赌说三笠肯定不会去，”爱尔敏说道这里眨眨眼，这种眼神让艾伦觉得让就要倒霉了，“我就打赌说三笠肯定会去，赌注就是十个金币供我退役之后开书店。三笠刚好听见了我们的对话，她同意了。”爱尔敏耸耸肩，“所以她现在在用女武神的威压和康尼他们去普及扫除知识。”  
艾伦笑了，把拇指和食指捏在一起，弹着火苗。“爱尔敏退役以后想要开书店？”  
“嗯，”爱尔敏伸了一个懒腰，趴在桌子上，“大概会，把爷爷留下的那些书卖出去，这样可能会有越来越多的人去墙壁外生活。如果可以的话我还想写书，把在壁外看到的景象都写下来。”  
“听起来不错，”艾伦靠在小椅子上，“但是这种活儿我怕是就做不来。”他把双手环在脑后，看着帐篷顶端，“真好啊，爱尔敏。我们现在不用担心随时会死在巨人嘴里，向壁外拓展根据地。”他又把视线下瞟，看着桌子上的小烛台。“我以前想到过，如果战争结束后我们都活下来，还能坐在一起谈话就好了。虽然现在和我以前想象的场景不大一样，三笠还不在，不过，还是很好啊。”  
“嗯，”爱尔敏好像有些困了，打了个哈欠，“以后会越来越好的。”他像是想小睡一下似的，把脑袋在胳膊上换了个方向，这一下他正好看到了帐篷门口缝隙里漏进来的夜色。  
爱尔敏半眯着的蓝眼睛睁大了，他一下子从坐直了身子，“艾伦，”他回过头来，“我记得今天晚上有星星，要去看星星吗。”  
“嗯？”艾伦把环在脑后的双手放下来，有些搞不清楚状况。他看着已经站起来的爱尔敏，看着爱尔敏面上一本正经的眼神，“没开玩笑？”  
“开玩笑干什么，”爱尔敏轻轻撅了一下嘴，“难得有放松的时候，有星星又有欣赏的心情。”  
爱尔敏转身向帐篷的门口走去，“果然艾伦满脑子都是巨人。”  
————————————————————————————  
一行人走了过来。  
“我说，看着那一群新兵的感觉真好，简直让人手痒痒想修理他们一番。”  
“把以前受到的都补回来？”  
“这是没有恶意的趣味嘛。”  
“放弃吧，康尼，修理他们是三笠的事情。”  
“不会，康尼想的话，也是可以的。”  
“哈哈，让，你就一直猜不到三笠的心思。”  
“哎，有人来了。”  
爱尔敏顶着夜色走到了小火把聚集的地方，向他们微笑，“巡查完了？”  
“嗯，你不知道，新兵们的扫除，简直是——”康尼做了个鬼脸，“以后用这个可以虐死他们。”  
“爱尔敏，你出来是干什么的，艾伦找我们吗。“三笠正色道，做出一副准备要往团长帐篷走的架势。  
“不是，”爱尔敏拉住她，“我就是来看星星。”  
“看星星？”  
他面前的一排人惊愕地瞪着他，接着不约而同地抬头看向夜空，“真悠闲啊，不过不错。”  
剩下的人三三两两地也去散步或者巡逻了。  
“三笠，看星星吗？”  
三笠已经收回脚步在爱尔敏身边站好，往提出邀请的让那边看了一眼，把围巾往上提了提。“不了，我还有事。”  
邀请再一次被拒绝，让似乎已经习惯了，摇摇头就也走开了，走了几步回过头看着已经背向他的三笠，反应过来爱尔敏还在自己身边，在确定两个人已经远离三笠了以后，让开口问道：“三笠这是，去找艾伦了？”  
“不是，”爱尔敏回答地相当干脆，“找艾伦的话，她刚才就会直接说了。”爱尔敏叹一口气，“三笠去干别的事了。”接着他似乎是无奈又似乎是好笑地摇摇头，“她去研究利威尔兵长留下来的训练体制，争取找到缺陷进行改进。”  
原话当然不是这么温柔。  
——“我要换掉那个矮子留下的那堆烂东西。”  
“果然是三笠啊，”让也跟着无奈地叹了一口气，“她找到破绽了吗？”  
爱尔敏摇摇头，“还没，那套训练体制不管在战时还是战后都十分有用，”他笑笑，“三笠有点儿郁闷。”  
爱尔敏学着艾伦的样子，把一只手垫在脑后，另一只手就指着夜空，开始给让讲着以前爷爷告诉他的星座知识。  
他们走了一会儿，“我说……爱尔敏”，让带着有些无奈又有些疑惑的表情，“你不会真的是出来看星星的吧。”  
爱尔敏把手放了下来，“是啊。”  
让挫败地耸耸肩，“你就和以前一样，玩笑话认真，认真的事情有时候听起来又像玩笑话。女巨人那次，我说团长在森林里开新兵欢迎会，你居然都认真回答我——”  
爱尔敏突然把脚步停住了，让堪堪收住脚步。  
“在巨树之森中开盛大的新兵欢迎式，我觉得不错。”  
“喂，爱尔敏——”  
“我去找艾伦商量。”  
“哎……”让看着爱尔敏，把手收回来，摸了摸鼻子。  
“这样的爱尔敏还真是可爱，对吧。”  
让被突如其来地声音惊得向旁边跳开了一步，“你什么时候来的你这笨蛋！”  
“自己发现不了还怪我你个马脸，我就跟在你们后面，”艾伦顿了顿，“不过用了立体机动。别忘了我以前是跟着谁作战的。”  
让撇撇嘴，“你现在就差给你一条尾巴摇了，别忘了我以前也是特别作战班的。”  
艾伦转移了话题，“已经很久都没有看到这样的爱尔敏了，还能保持着好奇心，还能对玩笑话认真的爱尔敏。”  
他们俩又迈开了步子。  
作战时期的爱尔敏面上总是成熟稳重的神色，张口闭口都是战略术语，拿着作战图讲解战略，在危机情况中冷静地分析局势，看起来意外的可靠。  
“嗯，说起来也是。”让点了点头，“那小子的体能放军营里就是一个残废，脑子里倒都是弯儿，一脸深沉说一大堆，听着都犯晕。”他轻笑一声，“我说‘我以前以为你就是个只知道和艾伦黏在一起的恶心的家伙，没想到你还真行啊’，他听了好像还不大高兴。”  
“事实上，让，”艾伦接到，“我觉得刚刚的那几句，他听了也不会高兴……”  
“不过那小子明显去你帐篷了，你干嘛不在刚才出现。”让突然发现了重点，开始盘问。  
艾伦眨眨眼，露出笑容，“就跟你说的，爱尔敏脑子里都是弯儿，能捉弄他一下真是求之不得。”

“生火可注意别引起火灾，巨树着了可就玩儿完了。”  
“是，分队长！”  
让看了看生火的士兵，削土豆的士兵，让点点头，走到爱尔敏身边，“我说艾伦那家伙也真是，就由着你乱来啊，巨树之森欢迎会什么的，听起来太搞笑了简直。“爱尔敏笑得有点腼腆，然后又正了神色，“等着看让，这场欢迎会还是很有意义的。”  
艾伦站在巨树的树杈上，看着忙碌着准备午饭的士兵们，突然就想起了以前准备午饭的场景。  
上一届利威尔班的午饭是由成员们轮流做，104期新编成员们的午餐却是由全体一起动手。萨沙和让烹饪，康尼爱尔敏洗菜，三笠和兵长削土豆，他自己总是擦桌子。  
他还记得那个时候整个班都会呈现出一种与战争不相符的轻松气氛。记得坐在院子外面削土豆的三笠和兵长总是气氛微妙。。三笠几乎要把土豆捏爆，兵长自动忽略身边低气压的姑娘，淡定的削着土豆皮，细致又迅速。说实话看着那专门削巨人后颈的手捏着小刀削土豆还真奇怪，艾伦也曾经一度奇怪过反手拿刀是怎么快速削土豆的。修长白净的手捏着刀子，转着土豆。  
艾伦把思绪抽出来，看着现在已经抛却阴霾全身心投入午餐准备的士兵们，微微笑了起来。  
萨沙已经挽起袖子准备烹饪土豆了，三笠走到她身边，拍了拍她、  
“萨沙班长，我觉得应该教给你一个任务了，”她说着，瞟了一眼削好的那些土豆，“该给兵团选一些炊事兵了，毕竟接下来长期在外就要变得频繁了。”她停了停，又补充道，“军队待遇提高了，以后的供给，”她盯着萨沙，“有肉。”  
萨沙抬起头，眼睛里的目光变得炽热，笑容在她的脸上绽放 开，她张开双臂正准备向三笠拥抱过去，接收到对方严肃的目光，发现有新兵正好奇地看着她们，伸出去准备拥抱的手臂僵硬在空中，硬生生被扭曲成一个军礼，“了解！三笠兵长！”

“三年前，兵团就在这片森林和巨人战斗过。”  
士兵们被特许一边吃午饭一边听团长讲话。  
”我就在这里被巨人抓走过。”  
有的士兵笑了一下，又立刻收起。  
”但是现在，我们已经可以自由地在这片森林里召开新兵欢迎会！“艾伦说着，抬起头看向蓝天。  
“所以吃得正欢的小鬼们，不要忘记你们加入的是一支多么强大的军队！”

钥匙在锁孔里转动的声音响起，接着门就被一脚踹开，光滑的门面上留下了一个清晰的鞋印。  
“他这死洁癖有毛病吧！谁都没他能折腾！”韩吉这么说着，把门边的扫帚拿起来，眯起眼睛看了看地面，把扫帚扛在肩上，左手掐腰。“你看看，这地面上能有多少灰，能有多少，啊？”她把扫帚放下来，泄愤般重重地在地面上扫起来。“我诅咒他难产，生个小怪物。”  
“韩吉。”埃尔温停下擦桌子的动作，严肃地瞪了她一眼。  
韩吉被埃尔温突如其来的严肃弄得一愣，旋即笑了起来，挥扫把的动作也轻了许多。“别那么紧张，埃尔温，我又不是认真的。”  
二十分钟前。  
“你要回家？”韩吉上下打量沙发上的人，视线最终定格在为了掩饰弧度而穿着的那件长大衣上，接着又快速移开，“不会是不好意思了吧。”  
利威尔皱了皱眉，“你那脑子里都装的什么。”他瞪了一眼他面前的两人，理所当然地说道：“那臭小子都走半个月了，不会还让我呆在这儿吧。”想起什么似的，眉头皱得更深了，“屋子里都该有一层灰了。”  
埃尔温把手托着下巴思索道：“确实，如果有人在我这里发现了你，嗯，你现在的这副样子，就麻烦了。”他站起来，把已经站起身准备走的利威尔给按住，双手放在对方的肩上，“不过如你所说，那屋子里有一层灰了的话，我更不建议你去打扫了。”  
利威尔顺着埃尔温老妈子一样的目光往自己全身扫了一圈。  
“那好啊，”他坐回到沙发上，抱起双臂，扬扬下巴，“那你们去。”  
现在已经开始擦地的韩吉抹了一把汗，“我真想知道等将来小孩子弄得他满屋子都乱的时候，他是一副什么表情。”她把拖把往墙上一靠，顿了顿又捡起拖把准备去涮一遍，埃尔温看着她这一番动作，笑了，“没准小东西也是个洁癖呢。”  
“你快点闭嘴吧埃尔温，”韩吉把拖把往地上一甩，眉一挑，“真那样就是灾难了。”  
利威尔倚在墙上，抱着双臂抬眼看着他面前的埃尔温，他面上没有什么表情，灰蓝色的眼眸里却充满了威压。  
埃尔温顶着威压站在他前面，两个人站得很近，仗着身高优势他俯视利威尔，板着一张一本正经的面孔，天蓝色的双眼专注地盯着他的老战友，与他军人笔挺的站姿充满了违和感的，是他双臂间抱着的一盆衣服。  
韩吉坐在一边的沙发上，看着正在对峙的两个人，托着整张脸准备看好戏 。  
“利威尔，”埃尔温平板儿地开口，“你看，你目前肯定不能再穿以前的那些衣服，毕竟你的腰围会不断加粗，”他十分体贴地避免了另一种说法，“我和韩吉都觉得你穿一些长衣服比较好，那样罩在你身上会比较宽松。”  
利威尔把眼睛眯起来，细长的眼眸聚焦在埃尔温说话的嘴巴上，一点一点亮起来，正在思索要不要一拳打上去。  
埃尔温接受到他这危险的目光后只是停顿了一下，就又继续说下去，“我骨架比你大很多，你可以穿我的衣服，我给你准备了从现在一直到深冬衣服，韩吉说冬天差不多孩子就可以出生了。”  
他犹豫了一下，如果不是专注于他的眼神，一定不能从他那刻意板着的脸上看出变化。“毕竟我的衣服你穿着和裙子差不多——”  
“喂，你废话太多了。”终于忍受不了的利威尔打断了他的话。  
埃尔温十分顺从地止住了话头，看起来他似乎还有些愉悦，天知道他也是酝酿了多久才背出上面那一大段话。他悄悄地呼一口气，把那张板僵了的脸放松下来。“那么，利威尔，你同意吗。”  
他面前的人没说话 。  
埃尔温看了他面前的人片刻，突然补充道：“这些衣服我每天都有洗，绝对干净得一尘不染。”  
接着在韩吉无法克制的笑声中，利威尔把一直环着的双手放下来，别扭地转过一半脸，接过埃尔温手中的盆。

韩吉跳到屋顶上，把手中的酒瓶转出花来，看了看月色下屋顶上坐着的一团黑影，两三步走了过去，也紧挨着坐下。  
“要酒吗。”她嘴上这么问着，手中却直接把酒瓶递了过去，又在埃尔温的注视下变戏法般掏出两只杯子。  
埃尔温接过一只杯子，拿在手里把玩。“材质不错。”他手中转着杯子，瞟了一眼正在开酒瓶的韩吉，“酒也不错。”韩吉正在用牙咬瓶盖。“不过我们这么喝，”他指了指屋顶，又指了指刚刚粗暴地把酒瓶打开的韩吉。“不浪费？”  
韩吉把瓶盖朝他头上扔过去。“你快行了吧，都在调查兵团泡了多少年了，还记得怎么享受？”为了更加显示浪费，她拿起酒瓶对着嘴就灌了一口，杯子被他晾在了屋顶上。  
埃尔温看着她摇摇头，接过酒瓶往酒杯里斟了一杯。他倒酒的动作很有风度，韩吉一边看着一边发出“啧啧“声。“大半夜的，应该没人看见我们在房顶上喝酒吧。”  
“有也没什么，”埃尔温拿起酒杯抿了一口，“宪兵团现在也说不出什么。”  
“那就好 。”韩吉动了动腿，换了一个更舒服的姿势，瓦片随着她的动作发出声响。  
“你小点声，别把那家伙弄醒了。”  
“呦”，韩吉把酒瓶拿过来又灌了一口。“埃尔温，自从战争结束后你就开始变着花样关心你的老部下，利威尔都以为你转性子了，可是我敢打赌他不愿意你在他的这种状况上过度关心，那样他会烦的。”  
韩吉又灌了一大口，把酒瓶扔给埃尔温，自己发出一声舒服的叹息，仰躺到屋顶上。“我是真没想到那家伙居然还有这样特殊的体质，虽然说出来总觉得不厚道，可是，真好奇啊 。”她面上露出了兴奋的红晕，左手被抬起来，攥紧又松开，反反复复。“男性的身体对于胎儿的排斥反应怎么样，小孩子到底会长多快，会怎么动呢。真是，想想就热血沸腾。”  
“韩吉”，埃尔温晃着已经没有多少酒液的瓶子，回过头来看着她，“你可以结个婚，自己怀一个小孩试试。”  
韩吉坐起来，“你傻了吗埃尔温，有人敢娶我？”  
埃尔温好笑地打量她，“想不到你还是挺有自知之明的。”接着他拍了拍韩吉的肩。“关于你能不能嫁出去这个问题，还在军团的时候我和利威尔就讨论过。”他满意地看到韩吉瞪大了眼睛，“别这样，利威尔说过他很能侃——我们一致认为，有一个人会娶你的，只要你开窍了准备把自己嫁出去。”  
韩吉推了推眼镜，一脸戏谑。“那个傻子是谁？”  
埃尔温笑了，“莫布里特。这可怜的孩子为你这分队长的实验安危提心吊胆了五六年。”  
————————————————————————-————

那是调查兵团为数不多的计划外援救作战。  
庞贝村落是壁外的村落，由于马匹环绕人烟稀少，倒还是免遭巨人的侵袭，又或者他们比较幸运，巨人出现的时候刚好调查兵团的人就在附近。  
有无辜人类在场的作战拘束了不少，不可避免地还是有无辜居民丧生，调查兵团也少了一些成员。  
万幸的是，这场计划外的作战最终没能白费，侵扰村庄的巨人在作战力显著提高的军团的围剿下成功消灭。  
他们站在建筑上面，斗篷上脸上沾着怪物们的鲜血，阳光普照着这个劫后余生的村落，士兵们的心情却并不愉悦。  
越来越多的智慧型巨人，未解的地下室谜团，不知道是敌是友的墙外人民，不知如何克制的坐标之力，这场战争随着时日的拖延不仅没有拨云见日，反而笼罩了更加厚重的阴霾。  
与那些未知的危险相比，这样一场连基础都算不上的小胜利实在不能让人心情愉快起来。  
打破他们思绪的是一阵欢呼，夹杂着喜极而泣的抽噎声。  
这些声音把士兵们的思绪从未知和迷茫中召唤回来，他们呆愣愣地望着村民们明媚的笑脸，一时间无法明白，为什么在灭种的危机依然存在的时候，依然可以有人因为一些小事笑得这么灿烂。  
不，那并不是小事，对于那些村民们来说。  
利威尔想着，把自己的刀片插回立体机动装置。“全体整合。”他说着从楼顶上跃下，牵过自己的马。走到听令集合的士兵们面前，回头看着阳光下的一张张笑脸。  
那并不是小事。  
他捏紧了手中的马缰绳。  
那是生命，是活着。这对任何一个普通人都不是小事。  
想到这里他又回过头，准备上马，却发现自己的斗篷被人扯住了。  
他本能的反应是不耐烦，在这种时间里，这种行动明显会扰乱部队的有效行进时间。他想如果做出这种没规矩动作的是士兵，他一定要揍他一顿，如果是村民……他还真不能再训斥这一群刚刚获得新生的幸运儿什么。  
他想把斗篷拿出来，斗篷那面那只手却顽强起来了，又用力扯了一下。他倒是没想到真有这么胆大的人，不过——那只手明显没有什么力道，甚至不管从力量还是面积，都应该是小的。  
啧，这下麻烦大了。  
已经有了固定答案的他回过头来，果然就见到碧绿斗篷的另一端被一个小孩子攥在手里。  
那个小孩站在地上，衣裳已经破了许多，灰头土脸的样子，一双眼睛里都是泪花，已经淌下来的泪水把他那一张脸弄得更加花猫一般邋遢。他的胳膊上破了一个大口子，右手死死地拽着利威尔的斗篷，那只手上全是泥沙尘土。  
完了。  
士兵们看着这个脏得要命的小孩攥着他们洁癖得要命的长官的衣服，这样想到。  
利威尔看了那小孩几眼，没有急着把斗篷抽出来。  
那小孩子却自己把斗篷放开了，他伸开瘦弱的两只手臂，张开两只黑漆漆的手掌，做出一个拥抱的姿势，这个姿势让他把一身脏兮兮的破烂衣服都展露阳光下。这小孩全然没有管那些，他只是瞪大了一双眼睛，无辜又固执地死死地盯着利威尔。  
这个孩子的意图已经很明显了。  
围观的士兵们捏了一把冷汗，觉得这个小孩简直在得寸进尺。  
利威尔把斗篷整理好，看了看那固执地等着拥抱的孩子，眨了一下眼，在众士兵的不可置信的目光中把那小孩子抱了起来。  
那孩子犹有泪痕的脸上一下子绽放了笑容，伸展的双臂死死地搂在利威尔身上，成功地弄脏了一整件斗篷。“别走……怕……”  
这小孩子大概是哭得狠了，说话的时候都上气不接下气。利威尔细长的眼睛眯起来看了看这小孩子，他用左臂拖住这小孩，右手伸进口袋掏出自己的手绢，接着抱着小孩把小孩放到地上，半跪在小孩身边快速地把小孩胳膊上的伤口包扎上。  
“啧，小鬼，”他思索了一下，显然对于自己一贯的表达能力有了那么一些烦躁。“你……听话。”他说得话感觉就像挤出来的。“下次别再弄得这么灰头土脸的。”  
说完这些他就站起身来，翻身上马，牵住缰绳，在马蹄轻轻踏动的时候看了一眼那还在盯着他的小孩子。  
脆弱又崭新的生命。  
他狠狠地拉了一下马缰绳，“走了。”马蹄声成片响起，士兵们跟着他走出了村庄。  
那不是小事。  
他又想到，如果士兵们能珍惜自己的生命，而不是高喊着献出心脏的口号无谓的送死，能挽留多少战斗力 。  
他看了一眼自己身边策马而行的艾伦，青年前行的身影和眼中那从未熄灭的火焰给了他微弱的希望。他不自觉得就开了口：“艾伦，别死了啊。”  
艾伦显然是没想到他会这么说，愣了一下，接着他的眼眸中化出了一抹体贴的暖意。“是！”  
利威尔看了看艾伦，就又转过头去目视前方，没了要继续与艾伦说话的意思。  
艾伦却看不懂他的眼色，继续问道：“兵长，您好像很喜欢小孩子啊。”  
利威尔拽进了马缰绳，觉得刚才和这小子说话就是个错误，一根筋的麻烦小鬼。他不过就是抱了那小孩子一下，这小子是从哪里觉得他喜欢小孩子的？  
“那小孩弄脏了您的衣服您都没生气。”  
——啊啊就因为这个，这小子又开始乱想了。  
“难道您不喜欢小孩子吗？”  
艾伦不死心地继续追问。  
利威尔觉得艾伦简直神烦，他想着自己要不要下马给那小子一拳让他闭嘴，却又觉得视线渐渐模糊，那匹马带着他跑向了一片雪白。  
——难道您不喜欢小孩子吗？  
——您喜欢小孩子吗？  
——您喜欢小孩子吗？  
他在一片黑暗中睁开眼，口干舌燥。梦里的战斗场面和策马而行似乎带来了现实中的疲惫。利威尔按亮了床头的灯，突然出现的光亮打破了满眼的黑暗，他揉了揉太阳穴，掀开被子坐了起来。  
白皙的双脚伸到床下，踩在拖鞋里，利威尔走到床边的桌子旁，倒了杯水，苍白的手指握着水杯，他的视线向旁第一瞟，手中的动作就僵住了。  
暖黄的灯光扫在他身上，棉质的睡衣下的身体在灯光的照耀下显得柔和些。他很瘦，这就让腹部的弧度更加明显。  
他眯起眼睛看了看自己这副身体，收回视线，捏紧手中的杯子。  
——您喜欢小孩子吗？  
他喝了一口手中的水。  
也许并不讨厌。  
他想。

Chapter11  
这次壁外调查从各个方面说都是历史性的第一次。  
第一次没有巨人的调查，第一次为了自由进击的调查，第一次全员出城全员归来的调查。  
他们归来时，城里的欢呼声几乎不亚于巨人之战的最后一役。  
艾伦骑在马上，对夹道的百姓回以礼貌的微笑。  
“喂，”他身边的让小声嘀咕，“你这一举动和调查兵团团长的传统不符啊。”  
艾伦听了这句话，反而把微笑又扩大了些。  
哪里有什么传统。他心情愉悦地想着，已经不用往巨人嘴里白送兵力，墙内的人民终于意识到兵团在为他们服务，为人类服务，团长干什么还非得板着一张脸，给他们个微笑，交换一下快乐，有什么不好。  
回到兵团本部，下马，下令兵团整合，结果发现士兵们还没动。“嗯？”他一愣，让觉得他一定是心情好得有些飘飘然，投过来了看傻瓜的目光。三笠瞟了一眼艾伦，走到他旁边。“全体修整。”  
清脆干练的女声传在空气中，士兵们齐齐敬了一个军礼，“是，兵长！”这个称呼飘荡在空中，艾伦看了看三笠。  
已经是她了。  
不再是他了。  
什么东西悄悄蔓延，却好像又只向他一人袭击。  
艾伦觉得刚刚愉悦的心情似乎消散了。

“艾伦，这次第一次调查，我们是不是该向团长汇报一下情况。”爱尔敏把手中的调查总结卷起来，敲了敲桌子。  
艾伦发闷的声音出来，“是应该汇报汇报，听听意见，”他抬起头，张了张口，又闭上。又再次张口，“去见团长的话……见到兵长怎么办？”  
他这句话堵得爱尔敏头疼，看到这张一遇到这件事就全然没有了果断风范的脸，郁闷得他差点一口气没接上来。  
“这么说你不打算去了？”爱尔敏又把手中的调查总结打开，把双手撑在桌面上。  
艾伦显然是在不合适与尴尬见面之间权衡不下，总觉得自己的意思一到爱尔敏口中就变了味，张张口又觉得还真找不到反对的词，最终只能朝爱尔敏心虚又拜托地笑笑。  
爱尔敏深吸一口气，抄走桌子上的调查报告。皱皱眉，想开口说什么，又实在是不知道怎么开口。郁闷地甩甩手，关上了团长办公室的门。  
五分钟后，团长办公室的门又被推开。  
“艾伦，兵长家在哪？”  
“你……你问这个干什么？”  
“我如果在团长那里找不着他，他就应该在兵长那。”

幸亏爱尔敏事先向艾伦询问了住址，他最终在利威尔家见到了埃尔温。  
“……以上，报告完毕。“爱尔敏敬了一个军礼。  
埃尔温点点头，放下手中的调查总结。“做得不错，下次要注意选择最优路线。”  
“是，谢谢团长教导。”爱尔敏接过调查总结收好。  
埃尔温温和地看着他，摇摇头，“我已经不是团长了，别总记不住。”他说完又把爱尔敏打量一遍，好像突然明白哪里不对了，“你坐，”爱尔敏规规矩矩地坐下，背挺得笔直，“是，团——不，埃尔温先生。”  
埃尔温提起桌上的茶壶，倒了杯红茶，“你这孩子，放松坐。”他把冒着热气的红茶递了过去，“又不是在兵团。”  
爱尔敏道谢接过红茶，双手捧着搪瓷茶杯，烫热的茶杯温暖着双手，他也放松了许多，靠近椅子里。  
埃尔温满意地打量着礼貌又年轻的指挥官，思索着该和这年轻人谈些什么，就见刚刚放松的爱尔敏一下子从椅子里弹起来站好，手里还抱着茶杯，红茶还没来得及喝上一口，明显一副想要说什么的样子，却是咽了咽唾沫，没有开口。  
埃尔温等了等见这孩子没说出话来，也有些搞不清楚状况，抓着茶杯的手停在了空中，“怎么了？”  
毕竟曾经是团长，他这句询问被爱尔敏自动转化成了一句比较温和的命令，一下子戳破了爱尔敏满涨的纠结，那些犹豫就像气球被戳破了个口子，迅速泄走。“埃尔温先生，我可不可以去见兵……利威尔先生？”  
“嗯？”埃尔温坐直上半身，脊背离了椅背。  
爱尔敏面上难得的带上了些窘迫，“因为埃尔温先生在这里表现得太自然，像主人似的，”他笑得有些不好意思，“我就忘了这是利威尔先生的家。”  
“我说的不是这个，爱尔敏，”埃尔温把茶杯放回到托盘上，双手交叉放到腿上，“你本来就是来找利威尔的？”  
爱尔敏摇摇头，“我是来找您做调查报告的，您家没人，我就直接找到利威尔先生这来了。”  
埃尔温表示理解地点了点头，“那你找利威尔干什么？”  
“我……”爱尔敏张口要说话，却忽然发现自己根本不知道说什么好，他到底是为了什么理由，怕是自己都说不清楚。  
埃尔温审视地看着他，“不管你是为什么，我觉得你最好还是别见他，他应该不会希望你看到他的样子。”  
他这句话倒像是一下子点醒了爱尔敏，那一双蓝眼睛里的迷茫悉数化作了坚定，“埃尔温先生，那件事我都知道，所以……我更应该见见他。”  
他这句话信息量可不小，埃尔温消化着他的话，手指在膝盖上敲了敲，“你不会是为了艾伦吧。”  
爱尔敏被这句话一噎，“我也不是很清楚……总之，请让我见见利威尔先生。”  
埃尔温垂着眼，手指继续敲击着膝盖，爱尔敏都等得有些焦急，埃尔温忽而发出一声轻笑，“他在楼上。”  
爱尔敏一呆，接着就立刻向楼上走去。  
“你就这么告诉他了？”一直在整理家务的韩吉从厨房里走出来，推了推眼镜。  
埃尔温靠进沙发里，微笑着，“我的直觉，这不会是个错误的决定。”  
“不是，不是这个，”韩吉声音有些急切，对于埃尔温抓不住重点非常失望，“你应该告诉利威尔让他有一个准备的时间啊。”  
埃尔温倒是一愣，眨了一下眼，试图掩盖他的决策失误，“阿诺德应该会记得敲门。”  
他话音刚落，屋门被直接推开的声音就传了出来。  
韩吉朝着尴尬成一张木头脸的埃尔文扬扬眉毛。  
推开门的爱尔敏僵在原地，忘了下一步动作。  
不敲门这种事已经很久没有人在利威尔面前做了，屋门被推开时他的大衣刚刚披了一个肩头，让宽松的大衣遮住身体已经不可能，他索性把大衣扯了下来。大衣被扔在床上，他立在床前，棉质的长身里衣裹着他沐浴在夕阳下的身体，柔和地勾勒出他全身的轮廓，精瘦的身体上，腹部有着并不十分圆润却依旧突兀的微隆弧度。他感到那小鬼的目光定格在他腹部一会儿，又惊慌地快速移开。那小鬼自不慎重地推开门以后就没有了下一步动作。  
真是麻烦。  
利威尔这样想着，向爱尔敏投过去清冷的一瞥，“如果你是来找我的，就收起那副蠢样子，关上门进来。”  
爱尔敏也意识到自己刚刚的失态，轻轻关上门。“刚刚忘记敲门，抱歉。”他看着床上的大衣，自觉造成了一个尴尬的局面，撞破了本来可以完成的掩饰。说完刚刚那句话，爱尔敏以一种犯错误的心态等着对方回话。  
利威尔看着窗外，片刻之后转过头来，“你难道要我请你坐下？”  
爱尔敏没料到对方直接忽略他的所有责任，一愣之后也在床边的椅子上坐下。  
利威尔在他坐下之后也在床上坐下，拾起大衣披在身上，没有伸袖子，没有系扣。  
两个人都没有说话。  
爱尔敏克制不住地把目光往昔日长官此刻身上的弧度瞟，又极力把目光收回盯着地面。  
“啧，把头抬起来，小鬼，”利威尔语调平淡，“这副样子没必要这么小心翼翼地对待，”爱尔敏抬起头，对上利威尔平静的目光，“你既然听到那些事，对你看到的就不应该这么惊讶。”  
爱尔敏觉得这也许是对方为了掩饰自己的尴尬而进行的别扭的体贴，又觉得这是长官在对他看来很小的事情上就乱了阵脚的部下的批评。从话语风格来看，他总觉得后者更加合理。  
要是别人的话没有什么，可是这是您啊，不慌才怪。爱尔敏悄悄腹诽，让自己的目光镇定下来。  
他并没有开口，利威尔也没有催他。利威尔把一只手放在床头的桌子上，安静地看着桌面。借着这个空档，爱尔敏又悄悄地打量对方。  
利威尔兵长一如既往地消瘦，皮肤苍白，看起来精神和气色都还算不错，爱尔敏松了一口气，觉得心里不自在的感觉少了一些。  
他有些理解不愿意前来的艾伦了。不管是他还是艾伦，在看到肉眼可见的身体变化之前，潜意识里或多或少都有些排斥事实，亲眼看到面前人的身体变化，爱尔敏不得不完全相信听到的秘密，却也被不愿消去的抗拒硬生生折磨出一种心酸。  
如果艾伦来了，怕是会被负罪感逼迫，而让愧疚改变那本来极为真挚的信任与关怀，掺杂着生硬地组建一个家庭，爱尔敏觉得那是隐患更加漫长的事。  
利威尔耐下心来等待着爱尔敏说话，那小鬼居然开始细致地打量他，察觉到对方目光中的善意，他也就忍着没有骂人，结果那小鬼又开始沉默，他只能又抬起头来，不耐烦道：“如果你没话说，就快点走吧。”  
那小鬼把屁股粘在椅子上，显然是不想走，低着头像是在酝酿到底说什么好，小鬼用手在大腿上掐了一把，看来找到话头，那小鬼在他实在算不上友好的注视下抬起头来，“兵——利威尔先生，我能不能在以后调查结束的时间里，继续探望您。”  
利威尔眨了一下眼，冷静地注视着他，：告诉我你的理由。“  
“艾伦……”爱尔敏又摇了摇头，语气又坚定了些，“不对，您现在需要照顾。”  
利威尔打量着爱尔敏，扬扬眉毛，“艾伦都不想管的事情，你就更没必要瞎掺和，就算真像你说的，该死的需要照顾，也有那个秃子和那个奇行种，你应该把时间放在指挥训练，而不是这些没用的事情。”  
拒绝的相当明显。  
没有被轰出去，甚至可以说是被称得上苦口婆心地教育一番，爱尔敏判断对方并不反感自己的善意，于是他大胆地无视对方的拒绝，继续追击，“可是，是否探望应该是我的权利，我选择保留，而且，我可以给您写信吗。”  
“……哈？”利威尔皱眉，“小鬼，你这是替那傻子进行无谓的愧疚，还是自以为是地施舍廉价的同情？”  
那小鬼听了他这句话，竟然在眼睛里酝酿出一种疑似心酸的情绪，那小鬼霍地一下站起来。现在是在俯视他，可是那双眼睛里确是毫无亵渎的真诚。“您怎么这么想呢。”爱尔敏说到，“这是一个部下对他曾经的长官的关怀。”  
利威尔细长的灰蓝色眼睛在爱尔敏的眉宇间聚焦，“我记得我们并没有熟到这种程度。”  
爱尔敏沉默地笑笑，不好答话。他看见利威尔又转过头去看窗外，有些灰心地向门口走去。  
他伸出手放到门把手上。  
“随你便吧。”  
他听见一贯清冷的声音，惊喜地去看那人的身影。  
爱尔敏微笑着拧动门把手。  
谢谢您，  
没有拒绝我的善意。

结束了长距离晨跑训练，新兵们赢来了五分钟的短暂休息。这个时间一般长官们和部下之间都不拘束。新兵们看着呼吸丝毫不乱的分队长们，感叹道，“真是厉害啊。”  
让听了得意得笑了笑，随即像是想起了什么不好的回忆，得意褪去，看向新兵的目光里有些羡慕，“你们也不想想我们是被谁训的。”  
反应快的一些新兵已经喊了出来，“利威尔兵长！”  
让听这这个答案回顾了一下曾经的训练场景。  
一群新兵龇牙咧嘴地拼命完成距离吓人的晨跑，如果身边跟着面色阴沉的小个子长官就会冒一路的冷汗，如果在终点看到站得笔直的长官连气都不敢喘。  
简直就是折磨。  
让向一群新兵扫过去，决定加强训练力度。看着这些新兵眼里的羡慕，想起来被人类最强训练似乎也可以称之为一种荣耀？  
这一群新兵显然还是对老一辈的战士们充满了崇拜，这么想着，让觉得有必要为新一代长官们尽快树立威信，他凭着良好的视力看到了渐渐走进的女兵，锁定那抹标志性的红色，勾起嘴角，轻哼一声，“你们现在的兵长也很厉害。”  
“那是，”比较放得开的士兵随着附和，“人类最强女士兵嘛。”让听着这句感叹，想着如果是在以前，这位士兵怕是要挨训了。  
那次内部会议，胳膊受伤的埃尔温等在桌前，利威尔走进来把手里的王都文件甩在桌子上，“我本以为那些猪猡们从战争中学到了一些，”他坐下，靠进椅子里，“还在用有没有那根棍儿来评判人类强弱，只有弱智才会做这种事。”  
他翘起双腿，朝埃尔温扬扬眉毛，“他们显然对韩吉和阿克曼放松警惕，埃尔温。”他拾起桌子上的红茶，“下次钻空子可以从这下手。”  
艾伦结束自己安排的晨间训练，从训练场路过，看着那一排排新兵，想了想就走了过去，走近一些发现还是休息时间，新兵们正在和长官们说话。  
“要格斗示范吗，分队长。”有一个士兵问道，瞟一瞟三笠，又朝着让不怀好意地笑笑。  
格斗示范，艾伦听到熟悉的名词微微笑了笑，想起他们以前严肃又兵荒马乱的格斗示范，从各个班的班长一直到韩吉米克都曾被利威尔狠狠地摔在地上，只有团长仗着身高体重优势用蛮力顽强抵抗住了人类最强的格斗技巧。  
现在新兵们的格斗示范也差不多同样，萨沙康尼让都被首席三笠解决，至于爱尔敏……算了，三笠没有把他列进示范名单里。  
“我还是不了，绅士不应该总和女士拳脚相向。”想起上一次的示范经历，让干笑着打哈哈。  
艾伦也跟着干笑了一下，把目光投向立在一旁的三笠。  
晨光下的女战士笔直地站立，面容严肃，英姿飒爽。  
三笠回过头来，正好撞进了艾伦的目光里，黑色的眼眸中闪过一丝精光，“艾伦，你来和我练。”  
姑娘面容平静地发出命令式的邀请，艾伦看着她认真的双眸，心下一动，“好啊。”  
艾伦一步一步走过去，站到三笠的对面。两个人各自摆好了格斗姿势，艾伦绅士般的向三笠微笑，三笠眼睛里的黑色暗了暗，率先攻了过来。  
即使艾伦自信他拥有数一数二的格斗实力，他还是不敢小看训练兵团首席的姑娘，特别这姑娘还是一个觉醒多年的阿克曼。  
两人拳脚相加带起阵阵风声，混着艾伦刚刚晨练完的淡淡汗水味，在晨光的晕染下给这场搏击带上了奇妙的色彩。三笠的身影在艾伦眼中敏捷地前进后退，发丝随着动作在空中轻轻飞舞。  
两个人拳脚相碰地结结实实，沉闷的疼痛迅速被接下来的动作盖住，不断叠加，不断消减，大量过招下来，两个人并没有分出明显的上下风。  
“如果一个妹子有八块腹肌，那她就是半个汉子 。”康尼的话不合时宜却又相当应景地在艾伦的脑海里响起，他看着霸道地挥拳的三笠，不由得笑了笑。  
双臂交叉架住三笠的下一轮攻击，反身回招，看着冷静地抵挡的三笠眼中坚决的神情，艾伦有些恍惚，面上的笑容一点点消去。  
他想起来三笠这漂亮的身手是为了谁练出来的。她是个姑娘，她本来应该留在围墙之内接受保护，却一直在前线冲锋厮杀，强力的训练打磨了姑娘细致温软的身体，让它变得结实有力，每一寸肌肉都蕴含着野蛮和力量，皮肉下流淌的每一滴血液都叫嚣着战争与杀戮，指导这一切变化的是心脏中的珍视与爱护。  
三笠在战场上十分炫目，动作简洁有力，出手干净利落，比相当多的男兵都要帅气。艾伦总觉得也许东西久了就成了习惯。比如他刚开始会对三笠给他的保护进行感激，时间久了对于这姑娘硬要跟着他进入训练兵团也觉得理所当然。他一开始震惊于三笠在战场上让人瞠目的身手 ，看久了也就再也不会惊讶。  
他大概总是个把目光投向前方的人，一直专注着追上比他强大的利威尔的脚步，渐渐地对于身边幼伴的陪伴就形成了习惯，珍视带上了平淡的漠然。  
”你听好了，小鬼，任何时候你都不允许出意外，“利威尔战在桌子旁边，收起桌子上的作战计划，”并不只是表面上给兵团带来伤害，爱尔敏的作战计划不会积极，而三笠•阿克曼，会发疯。”  
利威尔把计划拿到手里，走到门边，斜过头来看着艾伦，“那个姑娘和你一样，也是个怪物。”他冷哼一声，“你活着就是她战斗的唯一意义，你死了，她能毁灭一切。”  
艾伦挡下三笠的一记重击，挥手回击。  
是太久了，他都没有注意到，三笠这副战斗姿态从来都没有 出现在他的对立面 。  
她是为了他战斗的。  
那一份双方都心知肚明的心意，在时间的发酵下，终于铺展开来，那令人惊惧的力量下，满满的都是火热又似水的温柔。  
年轻女兵刚毅的神情在艾伦看来都染上了一丝温柔，他怔神的功夫，被三笠抓住了机会一个过肩摔放倒在地上。  
身体狠狠地接触地面，后脑猛地传来的疼痛让他反射性的眼睛一闭，睁开眼的同时听到了手掌接触地面的声音。  
三笠用右手撑着他身边的地面，半趴在他身上，沉默地俯视他。黑色的瞳仁中含着些对他格斗技巧的赞许，带这些畅快搏击后的愉悦，缀着一点获胜之后的微妙欣喜，这些情绪墨汁一般铺稠在眼底，被倾泻而下的晨光细致点缀，成了一片美丽的色彩。  
淡漠的面容被晨光染上暖意，额角点点细汗泛出微微光泽，阳光温柔的雕琢让这张过于坚毅的面孔露出了它原本的美丽。  
艾伦注视着三笠的黑眸，心中涌出些许暖意，“三笠……”  
“你输了。”三笠轻声截断他的话头，站起来。“示范完毕，全体对人格斗训练，开始。”  
艾伦看着众人进入正轨，也拍拍身体从地上站起来。  
他身边站着的姑娘，已经准备好要进行训练监督，艾伦觉得他应该说些什么，晨风似乎把他的脑袋吹得昏沉，又似乎清醒。  
艾伦最终没找出话来，向着回去的路走去。

“长距离索敌战术。”爱尔敏用手中的教鞭轻轻触碰黑板。此时正值午后，屋子里坐满了听课的士兵，这些士兵丝毫不受昏睡时间的干扰，各个聚精会神地听讲，反而是作为监督员的让开始昏昏欲睡——不能怪她，抓不住违纪分子的感觉有够无聊。  
“是埃尔温团长创立的战术，大幅度减少了对巨人作战的伤亡，”爱尔敏站在讲台前，把目光从作战图上收回，扫过士兵。“那时敌方是不具有智慧的巨人，信号弹可以发挥最优功效。不过目前看来，调查兵团以后只会进行对人作战，这种战术会大受局限。”他的语调柔和下来，“但是我还是希望你们可以从这种战术里面学到些东西。”  
并没有士兵对这种看起来过时的战术表现出不耐烦，爱尔敏用眼神确认了一遍，拿起讲台上一只信号枪。“首先讲解信号弹索敌，当发射绿色信号弹……”  
这场战术讲解与理论眼神课一直持续了两个小时，在下一节课开始之前，士兵们被许可了五分钟休息时间。  
满满当当的座位上开始出现一些空缺，看着那些刻苦了两个小时的士兵们出去透气，让伸了一个懒腰从自己靠立的角落走出来。瞟了一眼在讲台边一丝不苟整理着下一节课上课资料的爱尔敏，觉得有些无趣，又把视线收了回来。接着挑起一丝轻笑向一个正在认真整理笔记的士兵走去。他一个巴掌拍在那士兵的肩上，把小士兵吓了一跳。小士兵呆呆地转过头来，看到让分队长站在他身边，带着明显的鄙视神情笑着看他的笔记本。“听这种简单战术还用记笔记，果然是个菜鸟。”  
士兵被他说得脸上微微发红，想说“对不起下次注意”又觉得听起来实在不太对，尴尬地不知道该哭该笑。  
“别理他，”刚刚还在忙的爱尔敏抬起头来，笑了。“我也记笔记。”

晨风再度吹拂着出征的士兵。城墙的大门已经代表着希望。艾伦回过身，看着身后的三笠。  
黑发姑娘淡然又不失专注地目视前方，感觉到斜侧方传来的注视，微微转移视线，正对上艾伦含笑的眼睛。  
艾伦收回眼神，下令出城。  
感谢有你，一直在我身边。  
可是他却不知是有意地遗忘，又或是过于悲伤而阻止自己去想。  
他其实身边一直有另一个人的。  
那个人一直在他的身边，却也是他一直追逐的目标。  
他却已经不在他身边了。  
不是那个人不要他了。  
而是他拒绝了停下脚步。

韩吉注视着利威尔打扫客厅。  
围裙被一丝不苟地穿在便装上，长手套包裹了整个小臂，头巾绑在头上，扫除的动作依旧细致熟练，似乎在这个时期，身形的变化还未给他带来过大的影响。  
她目送着利威尔走上楼梯，接着看向靠在沙发另一端的埃尔温，挑眉 。“我就说，你想让他歇着是不可能的。”她想了想又故意补充道，“特别是你打扫的房间总是不符合他的要求。”  
埃尔温大大方方地笑了笑，没有丝毫不好意思。  
“不过这样也许还不错，”韩吉仰躺到沙发上，埃尔温眼疾手快地扯掉她的鞋子。“那家伙既然出不了门。多打扫打扫也不是坏事，生小孩会容易一些。”  
她被从楼上扔下来的抹布糊住脸。  
“我刚刚就想提醒你了”埃尔温无奈地把抹布掀下来。“你不能以为他听不见。”

他走在一片雪地里，四周是残枝断叶，踩在脚下发出不和谐的干枯声响。  
他脚下的白色向前延伸，向四方铺展，在看似没有尽头的时候拐了个弯。  
他面前出现了一个铁笼，一个人站在铁笼里，双手用力扒着铁笼的栏杆，身体轻轻颤抖，面容狰狞，双目含着凶光。  
那是艾伦，十五岁的艾伦。  
“我要把巨人全部驱逐出去！”  
那个艾伦打碎了铁笼，在纷飞的铁片中长高了一些，身边跟着一个比他矮一些的，模糊的人影。  
“虽然一个人掀翻除了三笠以外的所有人是很棒啦，”长高一些的艾伦像是想起了什么不好的事情，整张脸的五官都塌下来，抱怨着，“您也不能每次都出手那么狠吧。”  
大风裹挟着雪花从他的面前舞过，风停时他的面前是哭泣的艾伦，那个艾伦跪在地上，双臂抱住头部，从侧面可以看见脸上的泪痕。他的面前仍旧是那个沉默的人影。  
“我不知道……我不知道我们做的还有没有意义……或许我们真的只是在加速灭绝……我……”  
那个沉默的人影相当粗鲁地把艾伦从地上捞起来。在触及艾伦的那一刻画面似乎又陡然变换，人影一下子被艾伦紧搂在怀里，而艾伦的面上已经不是刚才的绝望，似乎转变成了愧疚悲伤，“对不起……对不起……”  
他的身后传来脚步声。“兵长？您在那里看什么呢？”  
他循声回过头来，见到的似乎是几年后的艾伦。年轻人站在他几步之外，骨骼健壮，线条硬朗，面容英俊，面上是略带疏离的笑意。曾经的青涩已经在面前的年轻人身上荡然无存。  
艾伦的右手里牵着一个模糊的人影，那个小小的人影大概只有他膝盖那么高。  
“那是……你孩子？“凭着那轮廓他判断这应该是个小孩子，轻轻问出声来。  
艾伦面上的笑意更浓了，看起来倒像是听到了玩笑话，碍于面前尊敬的上司又有所收敛。“您说什么呢，这是您的孩子，刚才跑丢了。”  
——他的孩子？他什么时候有过孩子？  
他忽然想起什么，快速扫了一眼自己变得平坦的身体，又看着面前看不见五官，分不出性别的小人影，身上一阵发冷。  
或许他是有一个孩子的，一个孩子，那孩子的父亲甚至也是一个刚刚成年的大孩子。  
那个模糊的人影被艾伦带着走近他，他出神地看着那个小人影，突觉手中一阵刺骨的冰冷。他向下看去，只见艾伦已经把人影的小手递到了他手里。  
他看着艾伦一根一根把自己的手指从小人影的手中抽出来。他慢慢抬头，几乎在仰视就站在他面前的艾伦。  
年轻人眨眨眼，温柔地注视着他，浅笑的眼睛里含着近似同情的悲伤。“您难道已经开始健忘了吗。”艾伦伸出手，帮他理了理被风吹歪的领巾。“我还没有孩子。”  
艾伦松开手，身体已经预备着转身，俯视着他，眼睛里没有恶意，真诚地让人无法怀疑，他的声音很轻，就像是一声叹息。  
“这只是您的孩子。”  
艾伦在刮起的一阵大风中向远走去。  
他在一片风雪中看着他离开，飞舞的雪花打在他的身上，呼啸着划过他的脸，他身边的小人影在这片大风雪中一点点消散。

光线突兀地照进眼睛，利威尔轻轻眯了一下眼睛，才又把它们睁开，微微瞟了瞟四周，他怕是在客厅的沙发上。紧接着他的耳边就传来一阵聒噪。  
韩吉坐在沙发背上，眼睛被她推至发顶，坏笑着盯着他，吹了一串口哨。“那小家伙这么折腾你？五个月不是已经过了嗜睡期了吗，你怎么又睡着了。”  
刚刚清醒脑袋还有些疼，韩吉的话语一下子被放大了好几倍，听得他心烦。  
“啧，你废话太多了。”利威尔说着就要起身，动作却忽然停住了。他有些怔忪，阳光下他身侧的手指微微蜷缩，好像在感受什么细微地变化。  
他的眼神似是无意地瞟着被衣料勾勒出的，在这消瘦的身体上，格外明显的弧度上，阳光透过窗子被分割出的斑块打在腹前的衣料上。阳光与衣料遮蔽之下，皮肤之下温暖的黑暗中，极轻极浅的变化就像水底上泛的气泡。他感受着身前已经不容忽视的重量，在那片十分不和谐，却又不容抗拒地嵌进他身体的地方，在温软的水环境中，那个生命的，还稚嫩地要命的小手，轻轻挥动了一下，带来的扩散感觉并不是十分难受，却又再一次，提醒着他自己所处的极荒唐的现实，这具已经不再正常的身体。  
这具杀戮机器的身体居然在进行一项近乎温柔的工作 。  
韩吉收敛了笑容，严肃起来。“怎么了？”  
利威尔微怔的瞳仁里溢进点点阳光，在眼底铺陈出一浅浅的柔和，柔和得有些黯淡，面上的表情带着一点难得的不知所措，“它动了。”  
“啊是吗是吗 ？！”这句话一下子把韩吉炸成满面红光的加强版，她整个身体弓起来，迅速向沙发上的利威尔弹过去。“给我摸摸，给我摸摸！”  
利威尔嘴角抽搐一拳打在她脑袋上。“你给我滚远点。”  
韩吉张牙舞爪地争取向前冲，一头红毛被对方死死地用手抵住，无奈只能不断怨念。“太过分啦！利威尔你太不可爱啦~”  
“你安静点。”头发被揪起来的同时另一只拳头迅速补上。随着一声闷响和一声惨嚎，世界终于安静了。  
韩吉还未来的及收起的，即使含着龇牙咧嘴的表情也还是能看出来的几分笑意，就那么映进利威尔的眼睛里。  
竟是看起来有些刺眼 。  
她在为一个小孩子高兴，那是他身体里的小孩子。  
——我还没有孩子。  
他又听到了梦里青年的话语。  
——那只是您的孩子。  
那只是，您的，孩子。

利威尔坐在桌旁，敲了敲桌子，毫不客气地瞪了正在踱步地埃尔温一眼。“你已经转了一百圈了，给我坐下。”  
埃尔温听了倒是收住了脚步，不过显然没有坐下的意思。“没有战斗，没有士兵，你这样闷在家里一定会郁闷。”他说着又走了两步，停下来，“你已经无聊到连我走了多少圈都数了，我得想想办法给你找点事做。”终于觉得走累了，埃尔温拉开一把凳子在利威尔对面坐下。  
“你现在有什么想做的吗。”  
“揍你一顿。”  
“那不行，我块头比你大，在平地上你多一半揍不过我。”埃尔温回答得理所当然，接着眨眨眼。“利威尔，我是说室内活动，比如听音乐，养花什么的。”  
利威尔皱着眉看着他，就像在看一只苍蝇。“埃尔温，你脑子进屎了。”  
埃尔温却敲敲桌子，重新板起面孔，眼睛却依旧昭示着他心情的愉悦，“这是我一直想跟你说的问题，利威尔，战争结束了，你也退役了，接下来我们都得把经历花费到应酬和政谈上。”他略带怜悯地咳嗽一声，“所以别再指望跟个保镖似的往那里一杵就都交给我，书面用语，更加正规的上流社交礼仪，你都得学。”  
利威尔难得的没有反驳他，只是轻微地皱了皱眉。  
韩吉从门边闪了进来。“我这是听到了‘混混改造计划’?那可真是一个伟大的计划。“她弯着腰靠在房间门上，在被骂之前说了一句毫不相干的话。“那小家伙又动了没？”  
没来得及及酝酿出来的愤怒立刻转变成了懊恼。  
“什么又动了没？”埃尔温一时间跟不上韩吉跳跃的思路，略一思索后突然把利威尔从头到尾看一遍，扫过尴尬的弧度，海蓝色的眼睛里满是欣喜的情绪，“你的孩子会动了？”  
就像是为了印证埃尔温那句话似的，利威尔又感到了那股晦秘的，从身体内部传来的，像是手臂晃动一样的小动作，随着晃动带来的后劲儿一点点在腹间扩散，他一时间竟忘了言语。  
“那就先看书。”埃尔温突然说道，严肃了一张脸，从椅子上起身，“我现在就去把我家的书搬过来，礼仪之类的事等小孩生了再说。”他起身就要往门口走。  
“等等埃尔温，”利威尔叫住他，“你的事情还不考虑吗，挑一个贵族姑娘给你暖床。”  
他满意地看到埃尔温一张僵掉的脸。  
韩吉和埃尔温在他家里搬书。  
“我说埃尔温 ，”韩吉把一摞书扔到箱子里，“你到底对于你以往奴役老部下的行为有多心虚，怎么突然对他这么过度呵护？”  
“什么过度呵护？”  
“别以为我不知道，虽然利威尔大概想不到。”韩吉的镜片反着光 。“你让那家伙读书，分明就是想搞胎教。”

埃尔温坐在桌子旁边，他面前的茶已经快冷掉了，这些他都没在意，他那张脸僵硬一片，似乎想不出应该摆什么表情。他在椅子上坐正身体，脖子却大幅度歪着，一双眼睛盯着沙发上难得坐的很近的两个人。  
韩吉和利威尔挨着坐在沙发上。韩吉的左胳膊伸开搭在沙发背上，手里拿着一卷画像，利威尔双腿交叠，手里捧着一卷羊皮纸。  
“这个太艳了，他应该喜欢清纯的。”  
翻页声。  
“这个，这个不错吧。”韩吉叫到。  
利威尔拍掉韩吉的手，“胸太小了，埃尔温喜欢丰满的。”  
“利威尔，我什么时候——”  
“那些向你脱下裙子的贵族情妇都是这样。”利威尔回答的相当干脆，韩吉向埃尔温投去幸灾乐祸的微笑。  
“这个太高了，”韩吉盯着下一页上的姑娘，果断说道，又瞟了一眼利威尔，“他一直和你呆在一块儿肯定喜欢娇小的。”她快走几步，离开利威尔身边，翻到下一页，“这个看起来就挺娇小可人的嘛~”  
“笨蛋，背景不够。”  
“我说，”埃尔温彻底放弃了那杯冷掉的茶，敲敲桌子，无奈地看着那两个人。“伴侣总该让我自己挑，这样议论实在让人尴尬。”  
“你自己挑？”利威尔挑眉，一抖右手，羊皮纸顺着他的动作铺展开来在地上滚出去一大截。“确定？”  
“……”  
“那你自己挑吧。”韩吉一拍手掌，“不过我们有权监督。”

这种诡异的情况是埃尔温没想到的。  
韩吉口中的“埃尔温相亲大会”被她搞得和面试大会一样，埃尔温坐在空旷的屋子的正中央。他们对面安放着一把椅子，那些想要嫁给功勋卓著的英雄的小姐们轮流进来相亲，埃尔温通过交谈判断有无进一步发展的可能。  
坐在椅子上的埃尔温很有压力，他保持着得体的微笑看着对面的姑娘，暗暗猜想对面的姑娘是否感到了威压。  
埃尔温的椅子后面有一道大帘子，韩吉和利威尔一左一右坐在帘子后面，在另一层幕布的遮掩下，可以清楚地看到相亲场面，那些小姐们却看不见他们。  
“我，我一直很敬仰您……”  
韩吉看了一会儿那姑娘，就把视线收回来，小声道：“利威尔，把你那气场收一收，人家姑娘都不敢说话了。”  
埃尔温自己否定了一些姑娘，又不得不瞟着从帘子里飘来的手势。他离帘子很近，甚至可以听到幕布后面的两人人小声对他说话。  
“这个一看就花心，否决。”  
埃尔温注视着下一位姑娘，在漫不经心的闲聊中，他瞟到了利威尔毫不犹豫地打叉手势。  
“恕我冒昧，我想知道您能不能和我有进一步的……”  
埃尔温瞟到韩吉爽快的打叉手势。  
埃尔温在老朋友一个又一个的打叉手势中送走了一位位姑娘。觉得自己成了被消遣的玩具。  
走进来了新的姑娘，这位姑娘留着黑色的短发，皮肤白皙，身形娇小。  
帘子后面的韩吉扫了一眼利威尔，就开始捂着嘴憋笑，不小心从椅子上跌了下去。  
姑娘面上的表情一僵，“先生……那是什么声音？”  
“不要紧张，亲爱的姑娘。”埃尔温保持着得体的笑容，眼睛都不眨，“您只是幻听了。”

在椅子上坐了一天，埃尔温觉得自己已经肌肉僵硬。  
“全城的姑娘都没有能行的？”韩吉正在收拾帘子，把那卷厚厚的布扔到地上，抱怨。  
“这根本不是我在相亲，韩吉。”埃尔温起身去撤幕布，同时扫了一眼利威尔，“你们两个否决了这些能排成行的竞争者。”  
“别说傻话，”利威尔站起来，去收拾椅子。“你也没有看得上的，不然依你的脾性，不反驳才有鬼。”  
埃尔温把幕布收起来，又接过韩吉递过来的帘子，“你说得对，利威尔，”他把这一堆东西打了个结，“我还是应该自己去挑，相亲大会这种方式不适合我。”

Chapter12  
“第一小组确认边界完毕。”  
“第二小组确认边界完毕。”  
“第三小组确认已勘察地形完毕，适合人类居住。”  
“第四小组确认资源完毕，未发现特殊资源。”  
爱尔敏点点头，“辛苦了。”  
三笠策马回来，下马，看了一眼艾伦，敬了一个军礼。“东部边界扩展行动尽展顺利。”  
艾伦点了点头，扫过全体待命的士兵。  
“返回王都。”  
骑着马奔跑在回城的路上，让轻轻叹了一口气。“走在墙外都不用担心有巨人出现，顺利得让人有些不爽。”  
爱尔敏的兜帽被风刮了起来，他把兜帽按下去。“巨树之森的立体机动装置训练基地提案草案已经完成。”  
艾伦目视前方，“向后传令，前往巨树之森，到达后切换立体机动装置。”  
参天的大树紧密林立，层叠的枝叶遮挡了许多阳光，只有几缕勉强倾泻下来，在墨绿的背景下光与暗错落有致的排布着。  
随着利矛插入树干的声音以及瓦斯的声响，士兵们纷纷站到树干上。  
士兵长三笠扫过准备完毕的士兵们，轻轻理了一下红围巾。“立体机动训练，开——”  
“报告，提问！”  
三笠扫了一眼举手的士兵，不打算予以责备，“问。”  
士兵把问话声音放大，“既然已经不存在巨人了，为什么还要训练立体机动装置。”  
“立体机动装置可以最大限度地增加作战空间，对人作战也是一样。”三笠平淡的声音在围巾后面想起，“立体机动装置训练完好的兵团，在对人作战中也有优势。”  
“报告，了解了。”提问的士兵把手放下，开始调试身上的立体机动装置。  
“不过，”  
团长的声音让士兵们又都抬起头来。  
“立体装置在任何情况下都不会过时，”艾伦面上带着狡黠的笑意，“这东西可是擦玻璃的好工具。”  
士兵们不敢放肆，轻轻地笑了两声。  
“立体机动训练开始，首先，”三笠在树干上走上前几步，“立体机动高速障碍活动示范。”  
“11秒。”艾伦在三笠回来后报出数字。盯着怀表，轻轻叹了口气，“不错。”  
的确，对于他们来说相当不错了。  
忽略他成绩9秒的前任监护人，踩在他脚上，“你就这样而已吗。”  
“接下来，立体机动单人对战示范。”让跳到另一根树干上，“谁和我来？”  
面对立体机动成绩超强的分队长，新兵们有些胆怯，资历稍老一些的士兵有些跃跃欲试，又觉得不过是在示范时出丑，结果没有悬念。同样的，如果三笠兵长出手，那就是另一种没有悬念。  
等了一会儿，让理所当然地把目光转向艾伦，挑一挑眉毛。  
艾伦叹口气，“我怕是有史以来最亲民的团长了。”  
两个人操控着立体机动装置，用刀片和拳脚混乱地对打——立体对人格斗还不成熟，都在摸索期。  
“嘿，”让照着艾伦的脸挥了一记拳头 ，瞟了一眼下面观看的一众士兵，故意放大声音，“在心仪的姑娘面前怎么可能输给你。”  
艾伦绕过一棵树，正好就看见三笠站在树干上，正看着他，漆黑的眼眸中看不出神情，围巾随风轻飘，树干上的姑娘绘成了一幅动静相映的画面。  
“说什么呢你这傻蛋，三笠是我的家人，我的。”  
这下他们真的打得一发不可收拾。  
为了什么战斗呢，  
——刀剑在空中相碰，  
为了把巨人驱逐？  
——拳脚在空中挥舞，  
不是了。  
——瓦斯气体在空中盘旋，  
应该是为了注视着自己的，  
珍视之人。  
可是他却忘了去想，他注视的人又在何处。  
他却忘了去想，他对于一直注视的人，有多么珍视。  
他更加来不及考虑，那份珍视，是不是曾经变质。  
胜负已经揭晓，让在下落的过程中尽快调整平衡，最终降落在爱尔敏所在的树干上，只是相当沉闷的一声响。  
爱尔敏担忧地看着他，“没事吧。”  
“嗯，”让抹了一把汗，“嘁，艾伦那小子，吃火药了似的。”  
艾伦降落回三笠旁边的树干，刚刚打赢了一场小战斗的他心里似乎有些雀跃，他神采奕奕地看向三笠。姑娘对上他的目光，面上出现松动，回了一个极清浅的微笑。  
“全体立体机动训练，开始。”  
披星戴月回到军营，走向团长办公室的途中，三笠突然停下了脚步。  
“艾伦，”三笠开口，“我就不过去了。”  
“哈？”  
三笠又立刻拉起爱尔敏的手，“爱尔敏，报告整理交给你。”她眼神往旁边瞟去，目光凶狠，“立体对人格斗是那个矮子的训练计划中没有的，”说着果断转身，“我要尽快做出来 。”  
爱尔敏目瞪口呆地看着快速走远的女兵，僵硬地回过头来，与同样呆滞的艾伦对视。  
“……这是多大仇？”

“韩吉？”埃尔温把门外的人让进屋来，凝视着对方直接坐在茶几上，又被利威尔快速找东西砸下去，最后坐在沙发一头的全过程。缓缓走回来，“怎么每回我来的时候你都来？”  
“这才是重点，就是因为你来我才要来。”韩吉说着冷哼一声，叉腰，“每次我敲门几乎都是你给开门，你长在他家里了？让你们孤男寡男共处一室多不安全。”  
“你瞎嚷嚷什么，”埃尔温把茶推到韩吉面前，“虽然宴会上有贵族给过我禁脔，我又不好那口，再说了，”他飞快地瞟了一眼沙发另一端，“这个我可不敢下手。”  
“是是是，有人下过手了——”韩吉话还没说完就被一本厚词典从沙发上砸下去，差点咬断舌头。  
她从茶几下面爬起来，索性就坐在利威尔家常年能反光的地板上，把胳膊撂倒茶几上拖着脑袋，“哎，埃尔温，你找着对象没。”  
利威尔眨了一下眼睛，也合上了手中的书。  
“你这说话方式真是，”埃尔温摇摇头以示无奈，接着又笑了，“找到了可发展人选。”  
“……这就找着了？果然得你自个儿出马，”韩吉揶揄地看过去，“谁啊？”  
“林奇公爵的千金。”  
“那倒不错。”利威尔轻轻接了一句，手里端着被韩吉强行塞入的热牛奶——“你的身体现在处于特殊时期，红茶还是少喝，就喝牛奶吧”——皱着眉思索要不要直接倒掉。  
“这个家族势力大，你们都说什么？”韩吉撤掉胳膊把头枕在桌子上，“还是恭维她如何漂亮如何吸引你？”  
“那倒不会，”埃尔温为自己续茶，“这是挑选伴侣，不能那么处理，或者说，那位千金也比较特别，所以我们就谈了一些，”他斟酌了一下用词，“更特别的东西。”  
韩吉抬起脑袋，利威尔终于向埃尔温看过来，埃尔温笑盈盈地看着他，“利威尔，我们在谈论你。”  
很好，现在那杯牛奶杯泼在了埃尔温的脸上。

他们走过雕花的长廊，坐在明媚的小阁中。  
安妮•林奇有着深红色的长发和温和的眉眼，她曼妙的身形被古典式的束腰敞篷裙包裹，淡蓝色的绸缎映衬着她白皙的肌肤。淡灰的狐皮大氅披在她的肩头。  
此刻，年方二十四的她坐在荣誉军人埃尔温.史密斯的对面，准备与对方度过一段美好的下午茶时光。  
温婉贤淑的女性与博学多识的男性，他们一起谈论音乐，建筑，话语轻柔，在熏香之中，总是保持着那么一股平和氛围，专注满意却缺少活力。安妮是一个良好的倾听者，当埃尔温选择倾听的时候，她又是一个让人舒服的演说家。  
这位优雅的女性以绝对的资本高傲地拒绝了慕名求爱的男士们，避一切纨绔于裙外，最终来到了从军营里归来的昔日贵族埃尔温.史密斯的面前。  
穿过那些高深的话题，走过串串晦涩的单词，他们终于开始了一些不那么平和的话题。  
“可以问您一个冒昧的问题吗，”安妮褐色的眼底晕染着清浅的笑意，“您觉得利威尔兵长是个怎样的人？”  
“矮。”埃尔温回答，表情没有丝毫变化。  
他对面的女士姣好的面容上写着难以掩盖的惊诧，漂亮的双眼瞪大，嘴唇因为不知所措而微张。  
埃尔温看着她这反应好笑地皱了皱眉，“这不是事实吗？”  
安妮似乎已经回过神来了，“是，但是……”她深吸一口气，“他允许您这样说他吗？”  
埃尔温朝他狡黠地眨眨眼，“他又不在这儿。”  
安妮这下也笑了起来，“他听到会揍您的。”  
“立体机动我准输，不过平地上他不一定揍得过我。”埃尔温平静地说，又噙起一抹笑，“还是那句，他不在这儿。”  
安妮静静地望着他，伸出手轻轻摩挲茶杯，思索着如何开口，“您和朋友的关系，真有意思。”  
“有意思吗 ，”埃尔温轻轻搅动着咖啡，“夺走他许多东西，又塞给他许多责任，我也不是个多称职的朋友。”他放下勺子，“他这个人，嘴比谁都毒，却肯给予我足够的尊重和信任。”  
他抬起头来，注视着安妮，目光专注又温柔，“安妮，战争结束了，他还活着，我真的很高兴。”  
安妮看着面前的男人，给了他体贴的一分钟安静时间。又缓缓开口，“埃尔温，战争结束，您还活着，我也很高兴。”  
“谢谢。”埃尔温礼貌地注视他，眼中却闪过一丝好奇，“您真的记得我？那时您才十四岁。”  
安妮微笑着点点头。“我一直记得您的自由之翼。您知道，林奇家一直为调查兵团提供资金支持。”  
“是的，非常感谢。”  
“麻烦您告诉利威尔先生一句话，”安妮微笑着眨了一下眼睛，“我是他的忠实粉丝。”  
“粉丝？”埃尔温重复着这个词语，突然觉得面前的姑娘遥远了许多，“这指什么？”  
“唔，您可以理解为崇拜者。”安妮解释道。  
“那他可以为全国的人提供伙食了。”埃尔温看起来心情不错。  
“我一开始是您的忠实粉丝，”安妮笑着补充，“在利威尔兵长加入调查兵团之前，那之后我就爬墙了。”  
“……你去过墙外？”  
“不，”安妮小幅度地摇着头，知道埃尔温不懂的事情让她十分愉悦，“这大概是指更换第一崇拜对象。”  
“我会转达您的话的，安妮，”埃尔温说着，又有一点犹豫，接着继续说道，“像’粉丝’‘爬墙’这些词，您从哪里看到的？”  
“《围墙之前的谜之词汇》”安妮笑弯了眼睛。

“安妮让我转告你，”埃尔温思考着安妮的话语，不自觉间忘了人称变动，“我是你的忠实粉丝。”  
韩吉一口茶喷了出来，“你是他的粉丝？黑粉吧。”  
“你听得懂？”埃尔温一愣，“还有’黑粉’是什么？”  
“不是黑粉你和准女友说他矮？别瞪我他现在又揍不了你——黑粉就是狂热地抹黑对方。”韩吉气都不喘地说了一大串，赶紧喝了一口红茶。  
“《围墙之前谜至词汇》，”她从衣袋里掏出一个手掌一半大小的厚册子，朝利威尔丢过去。“你没事儿的时候看看这个吧，骂人可以换个别人听不懂的词儿。”  
她见到对方没有把书扔回来以后满意地转回头，“嘿别瞪我埃尔温，你是团长要说人类听得懂的话，我以前当然没给你看。”

他坐在一把红木椅子上，四周白茫茫的一片，他轻轻颤了颤睫毛，听见军靴踩在地面上发出的声音，接着高个子男人由远及近，一点点走到他的面前。  
高筒帽，黑西装，高筒靴，两把枪。  
凯尼把两把枪转了个枪花，别回腰上。把刚刚还叼着的雪茄收起来，眯起眼睛盯着坐在椅子上的外甥，笑了，露出一口白牙。“呦，矮子，你不会真怀了吧。”  
——要是手里有刀就好了。  
凯尼盘坐在椅子旁边，炫耀似的向自己的外甥展示一下两把手枪。“小子，你睡不着？”他仔仔细细地用目光描摹对方的身形。那具清瘦的身体上隆出了本不该有的弧度，被棉质的衣料与清瘦的身体一同包裹，本应不正常的身形被硬生生扭曲出一种柔和，他估摸着大概有六七个月左右。“看着是差不多该到影响睡眠的时候了。”  
“我真是见鬼了才又遇见你。”  
“你以为我想遇见你？”  
“那你过来干嘛。”  
“老子迷路了！”凯尼一嗓子回过去，“正找不着方向呢，就看着你了，哪有别的男人能长成这么矮。”  
凯尼把一条大腿伸开，把胳膊杵在另一条腿上，拖着脑袋，从下到上细细地打量外甥，在漫不经心的眼神的掩饰下，凯尼的眸色暗了暗，却又刻意让语气听起来像是调侃 ，“喂矮子，不会真被直男给上了吧。”  
利威尔已经站了起来，手里握着一把枪，对准凯尼的脑袋。  
“……你他妈那儿来的枪？”  
“凯尼，”利威尔眯起眼睛，手指放在扳机上，“这是我的梦。”  
“别举着了还挺累，你开枪我也不能再死一回。”凯尼就坐在原地，双手撑在地上，丝毫没有摸枪的打算。“我说，矮子，”他瞟了瞟对方的腹部，“金毛半秃子的？”  
一颗子弹穿透了他的身体，利威尔放下枪。  
“不疼，嘿，别白费力气。”凯尼用脚勾住椅子往前踢了踢，示意坐下来好好说话。“打又打不死我，你干啥不坐得舒服点儿。”他满意地看到对方黑着脸坐下了。  
凯尼托着下巴把自己见过的外甥身边的人都回忆了一遍，突然拍了拍大腿，“不会是那傻小子的吧，和雷斯家的小姑娘一块被抓的那个？”  
“……不会真是吧。”凯尼瞬间一脸怜悯。  
“你废话那么多。”  
“说啥呢，好歹是老子的外孙。总得知道爹是谁啊。”凯尼想去把雪茄摸出来，又生生忍住，手掌只能摩挲裤线解痒。“那小子一看就冒失。”  
利威尔难得的觉得凯尼的话不那么难听。  
“他妈的敢上老子教出来的人！”  
——他刚才一定是疯了才那么觉得。  
“那小子没要这孩子？”凯尼皱着眉问了一句，不顾外甥的目光盯着对方身上的秘密，玩笑般的语气里带上了一丝恶狠狠，“我还以为他挺在乎你的呢，说啥听啥似的。”终于受不了的右手把雪茄拿在手里摩挲，“居然是个‘实力懵圈’”  
“……什么？”  
“《围墙之前谜之词汇》”凯尼把雪茄攥在手里，“我给你的时候封皮儿太脏被你扔了。”  
“显然你和那小子不一样，你绝对挺在乎他的，至少不讨厌他。”  
“……你说什么蠢话。”  
“嘿我把你教出来不知道你啥脾气？”凯尼瞪他，“真不愿意的事儿杀了你你都不干，那边一个小鬼，你肚子里一个小鬼，俩小孩儿一夹击，你不没辙那才见了鬼了。”  
“你怎么不去地狱里凉快凉快。”  
“那破地方哪敢收老子？”  
凯尼把雪茄又收起来，站起来靠在椅子后面的一片白茫茫之上，扯了扯帽檐，敛去了满脸的不正经，严肃的目光扫过利威尔的侧脸，又变得有些悲叹似的，定格在无法掩饰的秘密上。“如果真有方法弄掉这小孩，你现在还打算杀死他吗。”  
利威尔没有回头，没有说话。  
“你和你妈真是一个样，”凯尼叹口气，“不过话说回来，弄掉它的方法，我也确实不知道。”  
凯尼走过来，想要拍拍外甥的肩，想起自己刚才在地上杵了半天的手，又把手收回去了。  
“生小孩的时候，可别喊疼啊。”  
“……你他妈去死吧。”  
“死人不就在这儿呢吗。”

黑暗之中他睁开眼睛。  
孕程还未推进至后几个月，子宫的扩大以及胎儿的成长还在继续，随之而来的压迫感又加重了些，腰部泛酸，腹侧微涨，腹内的孩子因为他不平静的梦境有些躁动。男性不比女性，胎动带来的后劲儿总归是大一些，带来的不适感，一点点，消磨了睡意，因为平躺的姿势，由腹部升起的重压弄得胸口有些发闷。  
可是这些本来不应该是他有机会体验的感受。  
他想坐起来一会儿，又放弃了，在黑暗中把杯子蒙过头顶，又拉下来。  
就像那根本就是一个硬塞给他的孩子。  
“如果真有打掉的方法，你还想杀死他吗。”

“已经向东西双方拓展相应边境，适宜人类居住，提案向墙外移民。”艾伦沉着声音叙述，又拿出另一份文件，“关于巨树之森改造为立体机动训练场地的提案，交给训练兵团。”有会议人员从他的手中接过文件，拿到训练兵团所在席位。  
“报告完毕。”艾伦行了个军礼，回到自己的位置上坐下。  
军事总统达里斯•扎克雷点点头，这位总统已经相当上年纪了。“不错，提案通过。”  
艾伦松了口气，又把神经紧绷起来，他觉得有一束目光盯住了自己。顺着目光传来的方向望回去，他似乎看到了一个年轻人，穿着训练兵团的衣服，站在角落里。黑发梳的齐整，衬托的年轻人很精神，暗金色的眼睛看着地面，好像从来没有看过他。  
能在军事会议上站墙角的训练兵，背后不可能没有势力。  
艾伦心里冷哼一声，他可不记得自己得罪过一个毛头小子。

埃尔温走到门口，打开门的瞬间就见到了木桩一样杵在门前的爱尔敏。  
“嗯？”埃尔温有些奇怪，“一部分居民忙着往墙外搬，你倒是总忘这儿跑。”他把手放在爱尔敏的肩膀上，“你是指挥官，爱尔敏，不用一直找我汇报。”  
爱尔敏像是被噎了一下，心虚地盯着地面，“我本来也不是找您的。”不敢去看埃尔温的脸色他快速地继续说，“我是来找利威尔先生的。”  
“啊，这样啊。”察觉到屋子里的人对他们俩这样杵在门口不满的目光，埃尔温轻轻笑笑，“也对 ，这是他的家，交给你了。”他把爱尔敏推了进去，自己关上了门出去。  
很好。  
爱尔敏咽了口唾沫。  
利威尔整个人都陷在沙发里，穿着厚厚的衣服，左手杵在沙发扶手上托着脑袋，“你想说什么？”  
爱尔敏依旧保持着立正的姿势，“我其实……也没什么想说的。”  
察觉到对方的目光明显锋利起来，爱尔敏立刻掏出口罩头巾手套，飞速给自己戴上，又立刻抄起墙边的扫帚。“您就当我给您义务扫除。”  
利威尔看着爱尔敏用超越戴立体机动的速度完成以上动作，看着那小鬼明显一副紧张等待答复的样子，把视线投向了别处，“随你的便。”  
爱尔敏明显松了口气，抓着扫帚开始扫地。  
借着扫地时低下的头，借着头巾和口罩的掩护，爱尔敏偷偷瞄着昔日的上司。  
利威尔腿上展着一本厚厚的辞典，他左手支头，右手拖着辞典的书页，双目下垂，应该在看书。即使是着了厚衣服，可是了解事实的人，还是能感到那与这精瘦的身体不相符的臃肿。爱尔敏想起艾伦，又想着自己看到的长官的样子，心情难过地复杂起来。  
他想要去责怪自己的挚友，可是那个青年自己就因为这件错事要崩溃了，那个青年自己都要被愧疚压垮，他又不忍心再责怪他。但是这件事情，长官不管怎么看都到了受害人的位置上，不管他表现地有多么镇定，可是怎么可能真的不去怨念，不去难过。  
爱尔敏小心地观察着，再次确认长官的状态确实还算好后，觉得自己才稍稍觉得可以舒一口气，他想艾伦总有一天是要面对这件事情的，在那之前，他要替对方观察一下状态。他希望当艾伦决定面对的时候，不管是后果太过严重而根本无法补救，又或是因为并不算过于糟糕的状况，而尝试补偿，都要有一个退路，都要有一个机会。  
利威尔被对方探究似的目光弄得不耐烦。  
“啧，你的侦查训练喂猪了吗。”  
被发现的爱尔敏加快手里扫除的动作，心里有些郁闷，这种通过偷瞄来替好友减轻罪恶感的行为真是……  
“你就不嫌累 ？”  
我都该累死了……爱尔敏叹气。  
“你和三笠就像对艾伦过度保护的老母鸡。”  
爱尔敏抬头看了一眼仍旧在看书的利威尔。又低下头扫除。  
不，  
他狠狠扫着地板。  
三笠就是一只护着我和艾伦的老母鸡，不不不她不老，在三笠看来您就是抓小鸡的老鹰。  
我……  
我一定是抽风了才总为了一只小鸡往鹰巢跑。  
扫完地的爱尔敏正准备去拿拖布，想起什么似的停住了脚步。“利威尔先生，下个月我们应该会去北部边境调查。”  
利威尔放下了书，抬起眼睛看着他，“北部边境？”他轻轻敲了敲沙发扶手，像是想起什么似的，微微怔了怔。“当心雪盲。”

韩吉一把扯过埃尔温的手，拉起无名指，眼神戏虐。“你怎么把订婚提前了？”  
埃尔温噎了一下，“我答应安妮，带她见见利威尔，就提前了。”  
埃尔温看着笑得直不起腰的韩吉，“怎么了？”  
“没啥，”韩吉捂着肚子，“就是觉得你把他卖了。”

埃尔温很少一下子说这么多话了，比如常年不出去你一定闷的慌，比如出去呼吸呼吸新鲜空气你一定开心，比如穿得适当就什么也看不出来。  
韩吉就在一边听着，在埃尔温说完之后开始补充，比如说如果你一定要让他拖着七个月的小家伙跟着你折腾的话，这可是冬天，一定得保暖不能着凉。  
他们一边话唠着一边给他套上了好多层衣服，又加了一件长度适宜的棉斗篷，最终在埃尔温拿出一副耳罩的时候，难得耐着性子的人终于不耐烦起来。  
“别这样，”埃尔温劝他，“这是我和安妮一起挑的，她认为你戴着肯定合适。”  
利威尔依旧拧着眉。  
“你就给我未婚妻一个面子吧。”没等对方伸出手来打他，他就直接把耳罩罩在了对方头上。  
“……”  
“……”  
“天哪埃尔温，”韩吉大睁着一双眼睛，失神地伸出手想去捏利威尔的脸，被埃尔温眼疾手快地死命拦住，“幸亏你没有在他还是兵长的时候买这个。简直太萌啦！”  
“‘萌’是什么——”  
“可爱，可爱——”话还没说完，韩吉就被一拳砸在脑袋上，一手刀劈晕过去，埃尔温把韩吉拖到一边墙角里，看着利威尔，笑了。“看在我帮你教训韩吉的份儿上，和我去见安妮，怎么样？”  
最终见面的地点被埃尔温他们选在了已经封闭的郊外贵族公园。  
“禁止入内”对于他们来说就是“你随便而进”——韩吉  
公园里还有一层积雪，利威尔向着约定的长凳处走去，埃尔温那家伙已经去别处转悠了。  
他离长凳很近的时候发现，已经有一个姑娘站在凳子前面等着他了。让女士先到终归不礼貌，他就加快了步子走过去。  
“您好，我是安妮。”  
很漂亮的年轻女士，像是埃尔温会喜欢的样子。利威尔说出自己的名字，和安妮一起在长凳上坐下。  
安妮似乎有些不好意思又控制不住地打量他。“您——您怕冷吗 ？”  
闻言利威尔想到了为了掩盖身形被韩吉裹成球一样的自己，拉了一下棉斗篷。“不。”  
安妮没有继续问这个问题，“我很高兴，您戴着它。”她指的是耳包。“看起来很适合您。”  
利威尔觉得安妮的话完全没有办法接。  
”您今天看起来不大一样，以前只见过出墙之前马背上的您，您今天，”安妮看起来相当放心地笑了笑，“您今天看起来很萌。”  
——这蠢丫头大概以为他听不懂。利威尔太阳穴一跳，决定维护埃尔温未婚妻的面子。  
安妮察觉到对方有些僵硬的脸，换了个话题，“我想埃尔温应该告诉您了，我是您的忠实粉丝。”她眨了一下眼睛，狡黠的笑着，“不过我还想告诉您，埃尔温或许是您的黑粉，他跟我说过您的坏话。”  
利威尔觉得面前的姑娘比较特别，她温柔端庄又活泼可爱，出口却是别的一句话，“韩吉也这么说过。”  
“是吗，”安妮像是听到了什么新奇的事情，眼睛弯了弯，“我要找时间拜访她。”  
“……不用了。”利威尔果断地否定她，准备挽救埃尔温的未婚妻被改造成一个疯子。  
安妮面上的笑容矜持得扩大了些，“您们的关系真有意思。”  
冬日的暖阳落在安妮的肩头，或许是这个姑娘没有贵族小姐贵族情妇们在埃尔温面前的矫作，又或者只是她那和伊莎贝尔很像的发色带来了些许亲切感，利威尔很想打起精神来陪这个姑娘待一会儿。  
可是他肚子里的孩子睡醒了，伸胳膊伸腿的活动肢体，他把注意力从身体内部的活动中转移开，恍惚中听到安妮在问他，“您不考虑结婚的事情吗。”那姑娘好像又说到，“您如果有孩子的话，一定很可爱。”  
他淡淡地向安妮看过去，年轻女士褐色眼底的温柔专注而真诚。“您一个人太孤单了，您需要家人。”  
这场景真奇怪，他和这位年轻女士看似正常地谈话，在阳光与重重衣物的包裹之下，却又隐藏着那么一个晦涩却生动的秘密。这个秘密顽强又脆弱地一点点成长。  
“我希望有一天可以看到您的家人。”安妮望着他，虔诚地就像是送上祝福。  
——你就快看到它了。  
感受着那活动肢体的小家伙，他不知怎的就想出这样一句话。但是那个不久之后将会发生的事情无法给他带来任何喜悦。  
坐在一位女子的对面，踩在雪地上，沐浴在阳光之下，这种场景温馨又舒适，他却有些出神地想着，他究竟会不会欢迎那个小小的家人  
安妮离开后，利威尔看见埃尔温向他走了过来，“你不应该送未婚妻回家吗？”  
埃尔温向他浅浅的笑笑，“目前还是你和我侄子更重要。而且她家的人来接她了。”他走过来，站在利威尔身边，“你怎么了，心情不好吗？”  
利威尔轻轻摇了摇头，右手覆盖在身前的衣服上。  
只有他知道，这厚厚的衣服下是一片膨胀又温热的秘密，或者说，是一个脆弱又柔软的生命。那个生命突如其来，霸道又温柔地占据他的身体，血水交融，却又要用一种残忍的方式见到光明。  
积雪依偎着靴子，零星可以看见几根枯草。  
寒冬过后，春日的温暖依旧可以唤醒大地的生机。  
他却不知道这具屠戮生命的身体，是否还具有承载生命的能力。不知道对死亡都麻木了的心脏，还能不能够为爱跳动。  
他下意识地把手收紧了一下。  
喂，小东西。  
如果以前有办法弄掉你。  
我不知道我会不会毫不犹豫地拿起屠刀，  
我不知道你还会不会活在这里。

Chapter13  
“这是目前已知边界里的地形图，”爱尔敏把一卷羊皮纸放到桌上，把另一卷逃出来，“这个是目前确定的作战计划。”  
艾伦把那两卷羊皮纸展开，坐在桌前看着，爱尔敏盯着他时不时在纸上轻点的手指。“如果有可能，扩展边境就当做备案。”他想了想，“注意雪盲。”  
艾伦手指停住动作，抬起头来，面上有些不好意思，“我差点都忘了。”  
“你得过？”爱尔敏看着艾伦，发问，敏锐地觉得上一次的单独行动似乎发生了什么事情。  
艾伦表情一滞，好像回想起什么东西，“得过轻的那种，二十四小时之内就好了。”  
爱尔敏看着微微挠了挠头的艾伦，突然有了不太好的预感，“艾伦，你确定要像北部边境进军吗？”  
艾伦镇定地点点头。  
在阳光中策马前行，爱尔敏却总觉得有些恍惚。  
没事的。  
他这样告诉自己。  
他的物资里有一小罐牛奶。  
利威尔从餐厅里走回来，把手里的东西抛给他。  
“哎？”爱尔敏握着手中的牛奶，又茫然地看向矮个子前任长官，“牛奶？”  
利威尔阴沉地扫了爱尔敏一眼，“你应该会和艾伦一起行动吧，那臭小子太冒失了。”好像想起了什么似的，面色更暗了，“我的上一辈军人和我说的，牛奶对雪盲有作用，到底有没有用鬼知道。”  
开往北部边境完成调查，半个月都度过地很顺利，爱尔敏看着 已经准备返程的人们，还是无法消除心中的不安。  
“雪崩！”  
他什么也不记得，他只知道终于安全了，他是被让搂在怀里摇醒的。他看到的是让压抑这浓郁悲伤的脸。  
“……怎么了？”  
他坐起了身子，觉得紧张地无法呼吸。

“新元第三次壁外调查遭遇雪崩，艾伦•耶格尔团长与三笠.阿克曼兵长，失踪。”  
听到这个消息的时候他一脚就踩空了台阶，被埃尔温死命截住，狠狠地撞上对方骨骼。  
——那个冒失鬼！  
他觉得要气死了，那个冒失鬼，一个地方一定要栽两次才甘心！  
“利威尔，冷静。”  
——他冷静极了，很好，他监护的小鬼要把命交代了。  
他不知道埃尔温在拦着他什么，那双刀剑似的硌人的胳膊紧紧地限制着他的行动，他就开始从那双胳膊中挣扎，该死的却没有之前的力气。  
“你在担心。”埃尔温俯下嘴唇，凑在他的耳朵边低语，“你很少情绪外漏，因为你担心得要疯了。”  
——这个人才疯了，他在说什么胡话！  
“承认吧，”埃尔温低沉磁性地声音平板儿地在他耳边叙述，“你不想告诉他那件事是因为你怕他选择离开，你不关注这次壁外调查是因为你怕他出事。”  
——他在说什——  
“你其实潜意识里希望他留下来，就像你总是不自觉地维护他的行为原谅他的错误。你自己都不知道他在这三年里离你走了多近。”  
——闭嘴！  
“承认吧，你对他远远不止是部下，远远超过了在乎。”  
他突然就安静了，结结实实地一拳打在埃尔温腹部，看着靠在栏杆上的人，灰蓝色的高傲地眯起来。  
“我的兵里没有废物。”  
“他根本不可能死在那种地方。”

他睁开眼睛，白茫茫的一片。他抬头，低头，这片可怖的白色没有丝毫变化，它张狂肆意地铺展开来，拥有等同黑暗一样的危险。  
他又得了雪盲。  
“艾伦，艾伦？”  
他听见清冷熟悉的女音，僵硬地把头向那个方向转过去。“……三笠？”  
他被一双同样冰冷的手握住了，这双手上有着薄茧，修长有力，却是他最熟悉的女子的手。  
“我们和大部队失散了。”三笠在他耳边说道，“食物也失去了，只剩下随身压缩的那一点 。”  
他在白茫茫中聆听着好友的声音，安心了许多。  
“别担心，艾伦，”三笠拾起他的一只手，用双手握住。“我们能出去的。”  
他僵硬地点点头，不知道自己睁着的眼睛迷茫一片，不知道自己红肿的眼睑。  
他觉得那只手细致地摩挲他的脸，然后姑娘叹了口气，用纱布轻轻把他的眼睛包起来。  
“保存体力，等待救援，寻找出路。”三笠像是怕他丧气，在他耳边重复。  
艾伦觉得脸已经冻僵了，他看不见，不知道自己是不是扯出了一个十分难看的微笑。  
我不慌张。  
他想。  
那是一次持续到夜晚的战斗，他使用了超出平时平均水平的巨人化时间，几乎力竭，根本没来得及追上其他士兵的脚步就被巨人的手捏住，在被扔进嘴巴里之前，他看到的是从那一群大怪物中间快速向他冲过来的监护人的身影。  
那真是奇怪的景象。他在湿滑中下坠的身体被有力的臂膀抓住，听到到刀片狠狠插进肉体的声音。  
他周围一片黑漆漆的，湿漉漉的不知道是什么体液的东西一点点洒在他身上，周身都是腥臭的气味。他勉力仰着头望过去，看着上方隐隐约约的绿斗篷。  
“喂，你傻了吗，还有力气的话，把你的刀拔出来，插到这家伙内壁里。”  
艾伦这才反应过来，把刀片插进去之后，小心翼翼地松开手，腰腹部猛地用力，把另一片也插上去。  
用着所剩不多的力气抓紧刀片，艾伦依旧依旧惊魂未定。“我还活着。”  
他上方的人有些不耐烦，“你该感谢这臭家伙没有用牙咬，你要是抓不住掉进胃液里就玩完儿了 。”  
艾伦在黑漆漆中扯出一个苦笑，“要是我掉进去，因为太脏了您可就不救我了。”总之，得快点出去。这么想着，艾伦尝试着要咬手背。  
“啧，你觉得你还有力气巨人化？”他上方的人用明显不耐烦的声音制止住他的动作。  
“啊？”艾伦在一片漆黑腥臭中眨眨眼。“那怎么出去？”  
“削了他。”对方回答的理所当然，一副你是弱智吗的样子。  
“在内部削后颈？！”艾伦觉得这已经超出了常理的认知。  
没等他反应过来，矛扎入血肉的声音以及刀片旋转的声音响起，他重见了光明。  
他回过头，自己身边的监护人斗篷上沾满了唾液和血液，面色黑的五官都分不清。  
“所以应该加强巨人体内自救训练吗？”爱尔敏听完艾伦的转述后，不确定地问道。  
“不，”艾伦想了想，“你不能保证巨人不用牙咬你。”  
想着这些，艾伦轻轻笑了。  
他不会丧气，毕竟被巨人吃掉两次，他都活下来了。  
三天过去，他们的随身食物也差不多补充完了。似乎依然没有等来 救援。

刀片被让扔到雪地上，“他妈的还找不到，还找不到！”他急得眼眶都发红，额上青筋突出。  
爱尔敏把刀片捡起来插回他的装置里，走过来，犹豫着搂住让。“找得到他们的。”他抬起头来，眼睛里含着水光，却悲伤而坚定，“我相信他们。”

他活动一下腿，怕是又僵掉了。饥饿折磨着身体，渴极了就抓过一把雪含在嘴里。  
冰凉的雪快被唾液一点点融化成雪水，咽下去之后从口腔到喉咙都 冰得发痛，意识却一阵清醒。  
这次雪盲症三天了还没有好转。艾伦抬起双眼，依旧是一片白茫茫，纱布被他捏在手里。  
“三笠？”  
他身边的姑娘闻言转过头来看着他，柔顺的发丝轻轻擦过他的脖颈。  
“……有牛奶吗？”  
“牛奶？”回答他的是姑娘不解的声音。

那是战争结束前的倒数第二年，是形势最为严峻的一年，兵团已经不得不在冬日进行调查了。  
上一秒他还能看见刀片挥舞在雪地阳光下反射的光芒，下一秒眼前却开始阵阵恍惚，很快就只剩下白茫茫的一片。  
兵力严重不足的时刻，他和利威尔被单独派往右翼后方清剿。  
艾伦还没反应过来这片白茫茫是怎么回事，就感觉有血液溅到自己身上，接着就是庞然大物倒地的声音。  
“你他妈的想什么呢！”  
“兵长？”艾伦抬起头来 ，“你在哪?”他茫然地抬起头，视野中没有任何东西。  
“臭小子给我呆好别乱动，你雪盲了。”  
艾伦身边满是大物倒地声，刀片切割生，鲜血挥洒声，旋转声，他 现在什么都不清楚，死亡只离他一步之遥，他几乎是把自己的生命托付给了他的监护人。  
与担心自己的安危相比，因为看不见，他似乎更担心利威尔的安全。  
刀片插入血肉的声音似乎停顿了一下。  
“兵长？”  
他听见巨人哀嚎，接着那刀片流畅地切割下去，记下来是重物倒地的声音。  
不明白那声切割为什么停顿的艾伦慌了 。  
“兵长？！”  
“……嘁。”  
“兵长！”  
“给我闭嘴，小子！”被他吵嚷的不耐烦的利威尔向他走过来。脚步平稳，应该并没有受伤。这个认知在艾伦问道浓重的血腥味儿的时候被他推翻，惊得声音带着巨大的慌乱，“兵长！这——”  
“不是我的血，”低沉的声音安抚他的情绪，脚步声在他面前停下，利威尔似乎蹲了下来。  
“那您那一刀为什么停顿了？”艾伦还是不放心，继续追问。  
“那巨人的血浇到我身上了，真恶心。”听这声音说话人应该皱着眉头，“啧，你这小鬼脑子里都在瞎担心什么。”  
艾伦松了口气，想必笑了出来，脸被拍了下，“蠢死了。闭眼。”艾伦闭上眼，他觉得那带着薄茧的手指沾着湿润的液体在他的眼睛上涂抹，动作被刻意放轻柔，嗅到浓郁香甜的气息，“牛奶？”  
“老兵说牛奶对雪盲有用。”清冷的声音平静地陈述，手上的动作没有停下。  
“不是这个，兵长你为什么有牛奶？您又不爱喝，”艾伦顿了一下，有些不确定又有些欣喜地继续说：“您不会是怕我雪盲才带的牛奶吧？”  
“你吵死了，小鬼。”他监护人的声音居然有些气急败坏。  
艾伦觉得自己脸上一定又是蠢透了的傻笑。  
利威尔站起来，似乎又背对着他蹲下来。“我背你回去。”  
“！”艾伦一惊，“那怎么行啊，我身高体积都比您大，还有立体机动呢！”  
“废话那么多，”利威尔的耐心被他磨没了，“你给我上来！”  
艾伦似乎在那比他消瘦的背上睡着了，再醒来的时候，看到的是站在窗前的三笠，“你感觉怎么样？”

“艾伦，你怎么样？”三笠的声音在他的耳边响起来，听上去也很虚弱，却依然坚定。  
实在说不上好，雪盲症依旧没有缓解，饥饿折磨着他，浑身长久被 寒冷侵袭，如果不是身旁有三笠陪伴，这一片白茫茫与无人的寂静会把人逼疯的。  
他对三笠的方向笑了笑，希望没有笑得太难看，“不差。”  
他感到三笠的手紧紧握着他的，紧扣的双手在这一片严寒中通过摩擦带来了唯一的一点温度。  
幸亏有她在。  
艾伦这才想起来，似乎三笠和爱尔敏的面孔总能给他力量。她一直在她的身边，一直都在。  
他突然特别想看一看姑娘的脸。  
他想着，三笠或许浅浅地笑了一下，想要安慰他，那笑容一定很漂亮——她一直很漂亮。三笠也许面上仍是坚毅的神色，那样的她也很有吸引力。  
他描摹着姑娘的脸，觉得有三笠一直陪在身边的自己，十分幸运。  
“艾伦，向你的左侧看，我插了东西 ，你试着寻找着眼点。”  
“嗯。”  
“别担心，我们一定出的去的。”

“还是……没有发现。”士兵犹豫着在爱尔敏耳边汇报。  
爱尔敏低着头，看不清表情，他攥紧了手中的牛奶。  
“继续搜寻。”

第四天的夜晚，他们几乎是再用最后的意志支撑着走路，突然他身边的姑娘停住了。  
“……三笠？”  
他身边的姑娘松开他，快速向前跑了几步。  
“艾伦。”  
这平静的声音下埋藏着疲惫的欣喜。  
“我们得救了。”  
或许是这声音里的希望感染了他，或许是时机恰好如此。视野中的白茫茫逐渐消退，光线刚刚刺入眼睛里让他流出泪来。  
他发现自己在一个坡下，夜空之下，白雪反射着皎洁的月光，陪着他的姑娘，此刻就站在那雪坡上，红色的围巾伴着姑娘的黑发随风轻舞。  
她在等他。  
他知道的，她一直在等他。  
艾伦心中涌出一阵暖意 ，他向坡上走去，用着他剩下的力气，一步，一步，走到她的面前。  
三笠苍白的面孔在月光下白璧一般，五官在月色的亲吻下变得温柔，她漆黑的眼睛专注地注视着艾伦，唇角微微上扬了一个弧度 。  
艾伦伸出双臂，轻轻搂住她，一点点收紧。  
“在一起吧。”  
她说。  
艾伦的手僵硬在了她的背上，他震惊地失去了言语。  
爱尔敏跑过来，又慢慢停下了脚步，他静静地看着相拥的两个人，一时间忘了言语。  
直到他们分开，微笑着向他招手，他才把忍了好多天的眼泪洒了出来，向他们跑过去。  
他似乎没来得及想起，又或者没有在意，一直攥在手中的牛奶被他扔在了雪地里。  
那罐牛奶孤单地躺在冰雪中，瓶身上手指的温度迅速散去，也融入了那片冰冷之中。  
牛奶的瓶子反射着月光，映在劫后余生的艾伦的脸上。  
————————————————————————————

Chapter14  
“做到这一步之后，再……”埃尔温坐在桌子一旁念着他的商业扩计划，用他的话说是为了给朋友纾解心情——不用，那俩小孩平安无事的消息传来你就啥也不用做了——韩吉这么告诉他。  
埃尔温依旧觉得自己应该做点什么，至少应该给利威尔解解闷儿。  
韩吉盯着埃尔温念得口干舌燥的专注样儿，伸出手拍拍他，“我说你呀，别念了 。”她可以压低了声音，眼睛里含着笑意，朝利威尔的方向扬了扬下巴，埃尔温顺着她的提示看过去。  
利威尔身上披着棉衣，左手放在桌子上，右手支着头，眼睛已经闭上了，头一点一点的。  
埃尔温转过头，看着韩吉叹了口气，“商业计划就这么无聊？让他睡？”  
”着凉了怎么办？“韩吉瞪他一眼，伸出手摇了摇快睡着了的人的肩膀。

几个月前埃尔温仍不敢相信他会看到这样的场景。  
韩吉和利威尔坐在沙发两头，别别扭扭地讨论着关于小孩的问题。  
“……骨盆太小了不好生。”韩吉目光有些呆滞。  
“……你到时候不能剖出来么？”  
“你一旦感染，后果更严重。”韩吉耸耸肩，一副我也没办法的样子，“再说了这里有没有抗生素和麻醉剂。放心吧，交给我，就是可能有点久到时候，你得忍着。”  
“……”  
“我治疗过成百上千个大老爷们儿，研究过上百个裸体巨人，你不会害羞吧？”  
“……你怎么不出门撞死。”  
韩吉笑笑，”有没有人告诉你你这么看着挺可爱的？抱了个小皮球似的。“她觉得对方没打她已经是极限了，还是继续问道：“你……感觉着孩子的头是朝下的吗？“  
利威尔面色有点僵硬，思索一下之后点了点头。  
韩吉也点点头，突然想起什么似的，眼睛放光，“哎，现在不让我摸也能说说吧，小孩动的时候什么感觉？”  
利威尔整个人这次全都坐在了沙发上，阳光晒得他有些昏沉，但是身体里那种一松一紧的感觉又让他意识清醒，这种时候又听到了韩吉不放弃的问题。  
“比如巨人吃了个人，”他皱着眉，“那人没死在巨人胃里动。”  
韩吉推镜框的手差点把镜框压进眼睛里，“你怎么能把那么美好的东西形容成这样啊，再说这是我的形容风格呀，喂！”

“他应该会生个男孩。”埃尔温抿了一口茶，“他应该会高兴一些。”  
“让他把那个孩子揍到大吗？”韩吉抗议地拍桌子，“我打赌他生个女儿。”  
“还是生个男孩好一点吧。”  
“肯定是女孩，只是别教成三笠那样就好了。”韩吉把另一只手拍在桌子上，“赌不赌？”  
埃尔温笑，“利威尔知道咱么这么消遣他肯定生气。”  
韩吉大无畏地摆摆手，“他又不在这儿。”  
“还有几周？”  
“一两周了，哎，”韩吉笑着支起下巴，“你说他会不会产前焦虑？”  
“韩吉，”埃尔温看着老友，满眼的挫败。自己换了个话题，“如果是男孩，就叫乔治。据说围墙以前这是个王的名字。”  
“听起来比本和杰克好不到哪里去。女孩就叫安娜。”  
“这和安妮太像了，韩吉。”

他走在一条幽暗的长廊上，穿着还在地下街时的衣服，靴子踩在地面上发出突兀刺耳的声响。他面上十分冷静，心里却觉出一股逐渐蔓延的恐慌，加快了脚步，他听到了凄厉的哭喊声，撕心裂肺，声音稚嫩。  
他走到那扇门前，推开门。  
这间屋子十分空旷，惨白的灯光下是一条布满污垢的帷幔，帷幔后面是床的轮廓。那凄厉的，稚嫩的哭声就是从那帷幔后面发出来的。  
婴儿的哭声。  
凯尼背对着他站立，手枪稳稳地对准帷幔。  
身体比意识快一步，他上去就去抢凯尼的手枪，却意外地发现他此刻似乎根本没有力气，凯尼放下手枪钳制住他的双肩，把他狠狠地推到墙上。  
他从凯尼的身影缝隙中死死地盯着帷幔，感受着身上已经消失的重量，似乎知道了帷幔后面的婴儿是谁。  
“你为什么要这么做……”  
凯尼的手枪就抵在他的腰部以防他妄动，另一只手枪却随时准备瞄准帷幔。  
“要我看着你走库谢尔的老路？成为小孩儿的奴隶？”凯尼似乎气急败坏，抓着他的手异常用力。“要你们一样为了一个意外一辈子都搭进去？！”  
他抬头看着凯尼的脸，在帽檐的阴影下，依然可以看见那双眼睛里的怒火，悲伤的怒火，和自己小时候，他看见母亲遗体时闪过的怒火一模一样。  
“连看一眼这个世界的权利都不给它吗，让这家伙这么久的努力都白费吗？”  
“你怎么知道那孩子会长成什么样？它将来是好是坏，你养他值不值得，你现在都不会知道。如果它死了，这一切就都是一场噩梦，如果它在一出生的时候就闭上了眼睛，你就不会有别的麻烦。”  
凯尼对着他大吼：“我妹妹就因为一个小孩儿拖死了他的整个生命！”  
——而那个小孩是你。  
他看到凯尼又要举起枪，他迅速把那支枪口握住，金属狠狠地低着他的掌心。“不管我那个混蛋老爹是谁，我母亲没有放弃我。”  
他看着那片帷幔，觉得一切疑惑都开朗了。“不管别人怎么看待这个孩子，我不想放弃它。”  
他死死地堵着凯尼的枪口。“它从血腥的战场上存活下来，这么努力地想到世界上看看，就像我曾经那么努力地想走出黑暗来到地上一样，和人类那么努力地走出围墙一样。”  
他的双眼发涩。  
不管他母亲是什么身份，死得多早，不管凯尼这个混蛋有多讨厌，他是感激他们爱他的。  
“我这双手只会杀戮，”他听着那凄厉的哭喊声，竟然并不觉得刺耳，深吸一口气，“但是我想去爱它。”  
他的领子被凯尼揪起来，“你他妈知道在说啥吗！”  
他看着凯尼，“凯尼，我没在地下街，我养得起它。”  
他似乎看见凯尼清浅地笑了，“你确定吗？”  
“啊。”他盯着被凯尼扔在地上的枪，“我要它。”  
他耳边凄厉的哭喊声停止，凯尼连同整个画面都摇晃起来，被越来越剧烈的疼痛撕碎。  
他隐隐约约看到现在似乎是半夜里，接着那股细密的，剧烈的，沉坠的疼痛就从身体内部狠狠敲击而来，一下一下，紧紧密密，比战场上短暂深刻的伤痛更难忍，比阴雨天细细绵绵的腿疼更磨人。  
隐隐约约间双腿被用力掰开，溢出的呻吟被他用力咽回去，接着用干净床单拧成的绳子越过他绑在床头，他把绳子咬在嘴里，唾液一点点浸湿布料，却已经顾不上脏不脏的问题。  
那个小家伙用几乎要杀人的力道向下冲撞。  
他听见韩吉的声音大力对他喊着什么，这些声音却似乎变成了催化剂，让他想起了很多事情。  
身体下意识地随着阵痛用力，意识却似乎并没有被疼痛束缚，不知道是更加模糊还是更加清醒。  
他想起了躺在床上安眠的母亲，  
想起了在树下奄奄一息的凯尼。  
想起了打扫卫生的法兰和伊莎贝尔。  
想起了利威尔班。  
想起了飞舞的刀片和战场。  
想起了经历过的所有生命和死亡，想起了拥有过又失去过的所有爱意。  
最后他想起了庞贝村落的那个脏兮兮的小孩。  
崭新的，幼小的，脆弱的，顽强努力的生命。  
这场酷刑似乎根本没有尽头，汗水浸湿了衣物，浸湿了床单，双手抓着布料一松一紧。  
——他妈的比削巨人累多了。  
韩吉那家伙还在吵，这一切都还没有结束。  
这也会是一个崭新的生命，  
喘口气又重新咬住布料，他觉得自己一定是精神分裂了才会想要嘲笑。  
小鬼，  
既然你从战争中活下来，  
既然无论如何杀不掉你，  
既然你这么想来这个世界上走一遭，  
那就，  
看你的造化吧。  
几乎是在阳光已经照进屋子的时候那种坠痛才变成撕裂感，又似乎是过了好久他才觉得身上真正变轻了。  
最后他听到了所谓的新生命的哭嚎。  
真是难听死了。

韩吉下楼时看到坐在沙发上的埃尔文头发被揉地有点乱，桌子上的盘子里有着好几根烟蒂。  
她好笑地推了推眼镜，“生个孩子，你至于紧张成这样吗，安妮生孩子的时候你咋办。”她敲敲栏杆，“不过不知道是不是男性比女性困难，他这时间可不短，从半夜到上午。”  
韩吉吹了个口哨，“要不要看看丫头？”

襁褓里睡着小小的，软软的一团，白白嫩嫩的，像个小包子。浅浅的发丝是黑色的。  
“眼睛我看到了，是绿色的。像艾伦。”韩吉轻声说道。“挺可爱的是不是，可惜他连看一眼都没来得及。”  
埃尔温闻言问道，“他怎么了？”  
“累的。”韩吉叹口气，“九个月呢，可算结束了，让他睡吧。”  
她的目光有些心酸似的温和，“你知道，他一直把自己逼得那么紧，他越是表现得什么事都没有，就越让人担心。”

傍晚的夕阳射进屋子，在一片金红色中响起礼貌的敲门声，爱尔敏疲惫地站在门外，看到韩吉对他露出一个明快的微笑。  
“恭喜这次调查有惊无险啊。”韩吉眯起眼睛笑了笑，把爱尔敏让进屋子。爱尔敏跟着笑笑，劫后余生的喜悦再一次被发酵出来，在前辈的关怀下烘焙出一股暖意。  
“你又来找他？”韩吉靠在楼梯栏杆旁边，“以前和他走得最近的也不是你啊，不会是又因为艾伦吧。”  
“啊……”  
“你总往这儿跑，艾伦知道吗？”韩吉前倾身子，双手叉腰，问道。  
“这个”爱尔敏想了想，“我也不知道他知不知道……”  
韩吉比划了一个停的手势，“别绕了，听着晕，”她拍在栏杆上，“总之，我本人是不反感你过来看他的。哎，”韩吉勾起一抹愉悦的微笑，“要不要看看丫头？”  
爱尔敏一愣，“丫头？”  
“他小孩儿啊，”韩吉眨眨眼睛，“相当可爱呢。”  
爱尔敏眸中一点点化开一捧欣喜，“已经……？”  
韩吉轻轻点点头。  
襁褓里的小婴儿没有哭，她浅浅地笑了。浅浅的一层黑发，白白嫩嫩的一张小脸，细长的眼睛里是明媚的绿色。小小的胖乎乎的手指微微动了动。  
她如此可爱，这样脆弱，又那么柔软。  
爱尔敏静静地看着这个小孩儿，面上的笑意温柔地要溢出来。  
——这就是艾伦的小孩儿。  
他专注地看着那漂亮的绿眼睛，想起好友的脸。  
他看着这样稚嫩的，可爱的一张小脸，又觉得有些心酸。  
他安静地站在小孩子的身边，生怕把她弄哭了。  
床上的人还在睡，安安静静的，似乎只有这一现象才能昭示这个小孩子不同寻常的身世。  
想起来就觉得不可思议。  
不能相信。  
不敢接受。  
爱尔敏犹豫着开口，还是有些担心，“利威尔先生他……真的没事？”  
韩吉撇撇嘴，“小家伙上午才出生，他睡到现在也不是很奇怪——虽然就他而言很奇怪了，说实话除了身体负担我不信他没有心理负担。”说完这些韩吉烦躁地抓抓头发，“他这场特殊状况本来时间就赶得不恰当，但愿别出岔子才好。”  
说完这些她推了推眼镜，深深地望了一眼爱尔敏，“所以我不希望，在他还没有调整状态的时候，让那件事情影响他。虽然不知道这决定如何，但是我不希望是现在这个时机。”她叹口气，“其实也不久，一个月左右不是有埃尔温那场婚礼吗，那时候再说吧。”  
——————————————————————————————————-

爱尔敏回到军营，走着走着发现自己竟然走错了方向，来到了团长办公室门前。  
他苦笑一下。  
原来潜意识里，他还是想和艾伦说什么的。  
这个时候已经过了宵禁，办公室的门也就虚掩着，门内的艾伦和三笠似乎是在商量和训练计划有关的事情，他们讨论的并不大声，灯光照射下，爱尔敏从门缝里看见桌子对面的两个人。  
他出神地看着他们。  
门内的两个人转过头来，“爱尔敏？”艾伦疑惑，“有什么事吗？”  
爱尔敏看着艾伦和三笠的眼，想起那间小屋子，想起了昏睡的人，想起那个小孩子，想起了那孩子漂亮的绿眼睛。  
他知道如果他现在告诉艾伦，艾伦一定会焦急地跟着他前往探望。  
——但是这是合适的时机吗？  
——现在双方的状态合适吗？  
——会不会是另一重刺激？  
他的喉口被堵死了，过了一会儿才通畅起来。  
“没有，”他疲惫地笑笑，“我走错了。”

利威尔曾经以为那种烦人的状态在那小家伙从他身上掉下来的时候就结束了，事实又给了他一个巨大的讽刺。  
那之后他生了一场病，突然席卷而来，夺走全身的力气，腰部似乎因为长时间的重压一直酸痛不止，腿部的旧伤又复发，似乎还有浑身筋骨大大小小的伤痛，不幸的是他还发了高烧。  
这个年龄的人再发高烧就是要命的事情了，高温和酸痛弄得整个人都昏昏沉沉，时间概念都不那么清醒，只知道韩吉那个女人似乎总在他耳边嚷嚷，只记得好多喝起来大便似的药，要不是有时还能听到那小孩的哭声，他都快以为他从战后就开始生病了。  
其实他见到那小孩的时间根本不多，韩吉嚷嚷着怕传染把她隔离开了，他见到了那孩子，也根本没心情看她一眼，眼皮热得睁都睁不开。  
大概是过了好久，高烧转化成低烧，最后低烧也退了，腿部腰部还有全身大大小小的疼痛一点点散去，这个病大概好了。身体就像被掏空了，一呼一吸都能够灌进风来，夜晚还有点发冷，力气还是有点使不上来，但确实是好转很多了。  
利威尔坐在床上，披着埃尔温塞给他的大衣。抱着那个小婴儿——现在已经可以称之为抱着了。  
——昨天他刚被允许抱小孩，大概是他第一次这么听话的任韩吉折腾。那个小东西又嫩又软，似乎一用力就要散了，一不注意就要哭了。韩吉那时候就笑他：“别表情那么僵嘛，手别那么僵嘛，抱你闺女又不是抱怪物，你削巨人都没有这么紧张过。”  
“你知道你病了多久吗？你闺女马上就满月了！”韩吉把胳膊支在桌子上。“你病了快一个月！”接着她狠狠地瞪了利威尔一眼，抱怨：“我说，你们阿克曼血统一定要这么粗暴变态？”  
大声抒发了郁闷过后，韩吉开始一本正经地解释，“我一开始就和你说过，虽然孕育这种事情男性可能会比女性负担大，但是你的反应还是过于不对劲儿——就你是一个觉醒后的阿克曼而言。没想到我担心的事情是在小孩出生以后发生。”  
她停顿一下，“你这场病，生了小孩以后立刻出现，就像是被延缓的程序立刻启动，嗯，这场病，实际上所有的战场伤痛复发外加高烧，就跟你自己的身体要自主销毁一样。”她对于对方安静地听她解释感到非常满意。“而且我觉得它根本不是我治好的，这感觉就像，一下子释放出所有的负面再自主修复。我说过，”月阳”如果配有觉醒会有很大的战场后遗症，最后一场战斗你昏迷的那次我给你检查，发现身体由于过度耗损，许多肢体组织都有衰竭的迹象，但是昨天我再给你检查的时候，这些迹象已经消失了，甚至在修复你耗损的机能。听起来跟巨人之力一样玄乎是不是？你们阿克曼还有这么粗暴的自虐修补方式？还是只有月阳一支才有啊——”她在接收到一记白眼之后收起了看实验体的目光，发自内心的笑了出来。  
“这算是一件好事了。虽然你这次病得这么厉害，差不多一个月，恢复可能也得好几个月，但是恢复以后，就和重装一遍似的，你会比战争时期更健康。”

小婴儿的哭声在整个房间里响起来，埃尔温慌慌张张地把小孩儿还给利威尔，有些挫败，“怎么就一见到我就哭。”  
韩吉拍了拍他的背，“相信我，她是被你那发际线吓着了。”  
埃尔温看着在利威尔臂弯里止住哭声的小孩儿，把“果然孩子和妈妈比较亲”这句话咽下去，换了另一句，“都该满月了，她总不能还没有名字。”  
“我说了叫安娜。”韩吉接到。  
“和安妮很像，韩吉。”  
“那叫乔治安娜，这样你该满意了。”  
“韩吉——”  
“你们两个吵死了。”利威尔把睡着的小孩儿轻轻放到床上，“叫乔尼。”  
“……乔妮吗？”埃尔温问道。  
“乔尼。”利威尔面无表情。  
“太奇怪了吧，这哪里像女孩子……为啥不是那个’妮’啊。”韩吉抓狂。  
利威尔瞟了一眼熟睡的小家伙，“这么丑，太浪费。”  
“不丑嘛，多可爱啊！”  
利威尔没有搭理韩吉的乱叫，他淡淡地看着那小孩。  
小孩有一双漂亮的绿眼睛，和艾伦一样的瞳色。  
这是他的小孩儿。  
他可以让她生活的很好。

从下午开始，韩吉就一直在利威尔耳边念叨，说今天是乔尼满月，一定要热烈庆祝一下。  
利威尔冷哼一声，觉得说热闹都是放屁，应该就只有他和韩吉，埃尔温和安妮——只要有韩吉在，多热闹都不是问题。  
“你说，这是乔尼的满月会，我要不要叫一点别人来？”韩吉说道，眼眸中闪过促狭的笑意。  
利威尔抬起头警告地瞥了她一眼，并不如何严厉，却含着森然的寒意。  
韩吉装模作样地瑟缩一下，又故意用他听得见的声音咕哝道：“这可是亲闺女满月，真不把她爹叫过来？”  
她注视着沉默的战友，狡笑的双眼一点点散去，化成一捧温柔，分明这并不是一幅孤单的画面，她却总觉得心里不大舒服。  
屋子里的安静让韩吉觉得不自在，她轻笑一下，忽然整个眼睛都亮了起来，身体前倾伸出手搂住利威尔的脖子，“喂，咱俩结婚吧，嗯？这样乔尼就在三口之家了。”  
碍于对方怀中的襁褓，她被对方用手肘顶开，“谁和你结婚，简直就是一灾难。”  
韩吉索性顺着他的话笑了笑，庆幸着刚才的尴尬气氛一扫而空，又开始碎碎念满月会的事情。  
“可是晚饭怎么办呢 ，”韩吉耷拉下来脑袋，兴致好像被打击了，“埃尔温要很晚才能过来，我做的估计不能吃，哎呀呀，难道饿肚子？”  
“你吵死了。”  
这道声音似乎一下子把韩吉劈醒了，“我说利威尔，你该不会，会做饭吧？”  
韩吉真的太吵了，乔尼又哭了，利威尔狠狠瞪了她一眼，“不然你做？”  
韩吉吃力地消化刚才的信息，瞪大了眼睛狠狠吸了一口气，呼出来说道：“这简直是就是大新闻。”  
有凯尼那个疯子在什么都不奇怪。  
利威尔想，凯尼那个家伙是从来不会管他饭的，他一直靠偷靠抢来弄东西吃，在偶尔吃过凯尼弄得食物之后，他大概明白为什么凯尼坚持偷东西吃了。  
至于学做饭，纯粹是因为他实在是不觉得偷来的东西能有多干净。  
“要不是你做饭好吃，老子大概两年前就走了。”——凯尼就是这么理解的，要抓住一个男人，要先抓住他的胃。  
“想不到你这个暴力狂还有当贤妻良母的潜力，”一直在调侃的韩吉一愣，“……你怎么了？”  
利威尔黑着脸把襁褓打开，把尿布扯下来，掏出新的尿布，整张脸都写着不耐烦。擦干便溺不能自理的小孩子，换尿布，手指擦过小孩子滑嫩的肌肤，忍了好久才没有掐一把。  
——这种事情对于洁癖来说绝对是折磨。  
利威尔敢肯定如果凯尼找到库利尔的时候他还是个婴儿，凯尼会怕麻烦直接把他扔进垃圾桶。  
韩吉专注地，热切地盯着他换尿布，“我说，其实不难忍受对吧？”  
利威尔重新把襁褓包好，洗手回来后几乎忍不了地想再次去洗几遍手，乔尼就在那儿玩儿命地哭，看着可怜极了，盯着小孩看几眼，最后放弃般地轻轻拍着小孩儿让她入睡。“等她长大了我一定揍他一顿。”  
准备去倒水的韩吉差点儿被自己绊倒，“你认真的吗，这是个姑娘啊，哪有你这么当妈妈的。”

米饭被放进锅里，还带着少年青涩气息的手翻搅着铲子，手的主人围着洗得褪色的围裙，在铲子的同时闪身躲过拳头，端着锅飞快地转身再躲过一脚，飞快地把锅放回去，菜叶和米饭已经发出香味。弯腰再次躲过一记拳头把盘子拿出来，飞快地把锅里的米饭盛到盘子里。  
“你要是还不走，我就把你赶出去。”  
“呦呵你打得过老子吗就瞎说。”凯尼敲在他头上，看着外甥娴熟地把摊好的鸡蛋盛出来。眯起眼睛，“还真想不到，你居然能够学会做饭。”  
他接住砸过来的热盘子，使劲儿嗅了嗅喷香的蛋包饭，接着一把叉子朝着他的面门扎过来。  
利威尔一脸嫌弃地看着凯尼，“瞧你这混混样。”  
这个时候的凯尼一点没有割喉者的风范儿，笑得特无赖，灯光照射下，这张日后宪兵队出名冷酷的面容此刻竟带上了暖意，“笨蛋吗你是，老子没有混混样，你能是混混？”  
“闭嘴吧。门关严没有，不然有人偷进来了。”  
“你他妈逗我吗，地下街的臭虫还有能打得过你的？让香味儿可劲儿的飘，馋死他们！”

“呦利威尔，想不到你还真行啊。”韩吉咋咋呼呼的声音在厨房里响起来，利威尔抬头瞟了一眼窗外的夜色，把煎肉翻了个面。  
韩吉那家伙抱着乔尼凑近锅边使劲儿的嗅，痛心疾首地跺脚，“在兵团的时候怎么就没发现呢。”她整个人向利威尔蹭过来，“哎哎，我以后可以来蹭饭吧。”  
“离我远点儿，油会溅到那小鬼身上的。”  
韩吉慌慌张张地跳开，在她大幅度的动作后，她看见怀里的乔尼皱了一下小脸，哇地一声哭出来，韩吉手忙脚乱地哄，哭声怎么也不见止，僵了一张脸的韩吉往襁褓里一模。  
“祖宗你怎么能在这个时候尿啊！！我还想看你妈做饭呢。”一边抱怨着一边抱着乔尼往卧室走去，韩吉整张脸上都写满了“我不开心”。  
耳边终于没有了聒噪声，利威尔稍稍松了一口气，把煎肉盛出来，想了想又用大腕罩在上面。  
给埃尔温点照顾好了，不然等到他来了会都被韩吉吃光的。  
其实还不赖。  
他想。  
不管是捣乱的凯尼还是扮傻的韩吉。  
埃尔温披星戴月携着安妮赶来之时，韩吉已经饿惨了，乔尼都已经喝过牛奶了。  
“终于来了。”韩吉整个人糊在桌子上，两条胳膊平摊着，脑袋在桌子上轻轻滚了滚，“我饿死了……”  
饶是知道韩吉多半是装出来的，埃尔温还是一本正经地说了一声“抱歉。”安妮在他身边也报以一个歉意的微笑。  
韩吉在看见安妮的瞬间就活了，她走过去拉起安妮的手，把年轻女士白净细腻的手掌包在自己的双手里，用力握了握，弯了眼睛，“我们家老秃子就交给你照顾了。”  
安妮矜持地点头，微微笑了起来。  
埃尔温颇受打击地看着自己未婚妻的动作，看着地面暗叹安妮居然都不为自己的发际线辩护几句，接着他的视线里出现一双拖鞋。埃尔温向上看去，就见到涮完奶瓶的利威尔还抱着乔尼，面上却是一副冰冷的神色，灰蓝色的双眼飞快地递给埃尔温一个责备的神色。  
埃尔温顺着利威尔的视线看回去，见到面带笑容的韩吉和安妮紧紧交握的双手。  
他突然意识到了问题的严重性。  
埃尔温轻轻把双手放在安妮的双肩上，柔声道：“安妮，忙了一天你也累了，我们先去吃饭。”  
“但是韩吉小姐说有重要的事情想和我说。”  
“韩吉，”埃尔温抬起头来，“你并不是认真的。”  
“啊？”韩吉一呆，“什么啊，我当然——”她被踩了一脚，“不是认真的。”  
埃尔温悄悄在身后向利威尔比了一个ok的手势，拉着安妮坐到餐桌上。  
“太好吃了。”韩吉嘴里塞满了食物，敲了一下盘子，“你这个家伙怎么能藏那么多年！”  
埃尔温慢条斯理地咀嚼了口中的食物，放下刀叉，“我也是这个想法，利威尔，你不应该对上级有所隐瞒。”  
安妮微笑着看着他们。  
“我说，你们婚纱做好了吗？”韩吉问道，瞪着埃尔温，“你是找的最好的裁缝吧。”  
“韩吉小姐，其实我个人希望简单一些——”  
“那怎么行，”韩吉相当严肃地转过头来，嗔怪地看着安妮，“贵族和军部商界的联姻，不要场面怎么行呢，你别心疼他，他有的是钱。聘礼没少给吧？”  
“韩吉——”  
“钻戒订了吗？”  
“挑最贵的，榨干他。”  
“利威尔，连你也……”  
安妮看着他们三个侃来侃去，惊讶地微微张着嘴巴，“你们……相处的方式真有意思。”  
她在桌下轻轻握住埃尔温的手，摩挲这这个男人掌心的纹路，还有握刀留下的茧子。看着烛光下眉飞色舞的韩吉，靠在椅背上轻轻摇晃乔尼的利威尔，漂亮的五官绘成温和的笑意。  
谢谢你们都活着，谢谢你们陪我亲爱的人活到了最后。  
晚餐过后，埃尔温在韩吉打碎盘子之后把她赶出了厨房，自己进去洗碗。昔日里充满威严的身影在暖黄色的灯光下充满了居家气息。  
“看见没，以后全交给他。”韩吉在安妮耳边说道。  
利威尔抱着终于睡着了的乔尼上楼，安妮跟着他走上楼。利威尔把乔尼放进韩吉弄来的婴儿床里，安妮站在门口，看着他动作，轻声询问，“请问，我可以进来吗？”  
利威尔轻轻给乔尼盖上被子之后在床边坐下，垂着眼，没有说话。  
——你说的话，那家伙只要没有拒绝，就是同意。by韩吉  
安妮放轻了脚步走进来，在婴儿床旁边俯下身，注视着灯光下婴儿恬静的睡脸，眼底铺满了温柔。  
“她真可爱。”她几乎想要去触碰小家伙的脸蛋，又怕把她弄醒了，手指轻轻放在床沿上，“真希望我也能有一个这么可爱的孩子。”  
她抬起头，笑得端庄，目光中却染上几分促狭，“我想您和乔尼以后要经常见到我了。”

Chapter15  
“乔尼睡着了吗？”埃尔温压低声音盯着楼梯上的人问道。  
利威尔罩着一件厚棉衣，踩在楼梯上，看起来精神并不是太好。他没精神地耷拉着双眼，漫不经心地看着夜晚来访的埃尔温。小幅度点了点头，走了下来。  
“你今天不应该陪安妮吗，”他站在埃尔温几步开外，扫了对方一眼，在桌子旁边坐下，“来找我干什么。”  
埃尔温也拉出一把椅子，在桌子的另一边坐下，掏出一瓶烧酒。  
这种酒十分便宜，和埃尔温那包裹在高级衣物里面的资本家格格不入。  
这酒利威尔认得，四大兵团的干部们大概都喜欢这种酒，度数高，喝起来辛辣刺激，没有金钱雕饰的酒液大概更能激发出战争下的狂暴，让愤恨被酒意裹挟而出，再被喉间的辛辣镇定。  
这不是贵东西，但确实是好东西。  
埃尔温取来两只小杯子，把其中一只推到对面。“你恢复得如何了？”  
利威尔修长的手指摩挲着杯子，灰蓝色的眼眸在杯壁上聚焦，半点目光都没有留给埃尔温，睫毛轻颤了一下，“不差。”  
此刻屋子里只有桌子上一盏未灭的灯，在大片的黑暗之中照亮了桌子周围的一片空间，利威尔的脸就被这浅浅的光亮晕染，椅子在被灯光照得橙黄的墙壁上投射出一片黑色的阴影。  
埃尔温静静地端详他的脸，又把目光落到那件棉披风上，落到在脖子下拉住披风的手 。这毕竟是在室内，他注视着对方厚重的衣着，想来根本没有恢复多少。  
埃尔温拿起酒瓶，把对面的杯子拿过来，倾斜杯身，看着透明的酒液顺着杯壁缓缓流入杯中，注满杯子，又把它推了回去。“陪我喝一杯吧。”  
利威尔靠在椅背上，垂下眼看着面前的酒杯，听到流水声又眨下眼，静静地看着埃尔温把他自己面前的杯子注满。  
随着埃尔温端起杯子的动作，利威尔也把酒杯端起来，玻璃杯被修长的手指握住，灯光下雪白的腕子利落地转了个弯儿，杯身被倒转向下，安静的屋子里响起液体挥洒的声音，酒液被他倒在了地面上。  
埃尔温有些怔愣地看着他这一动作。  
利威尔微微垂头，眼皮向下，被微微遮住的双眸注视着铺展酒水的地面，“你要结婚了，不请那些家伙们一些酒水么。”  
埃尔温眼中的惊愕一点点化开，带上几许愧疚，几许了然，这样的目光在他把视线投射到好友身上之时，都化作了叹息似的温柔。  
“对，我是该请请他们。”他轻声说道，嘴角带着几分笑意，同样干练地把手腕一翻，随着倒转的杯身倾泻出透明的酒液。  
利威尔看着那杯酒一点一点地落到地面上。两小摊酒液在灯光下泛出点点光泽。  
他收回视线，抬起眼，拿过酒瓶注满了自己的杯子，又把埃尔温的酒杯拿过来，倒满了推回去。他利索地端起了自己的酒杯，看着埃尔温，埃尔温短促地笑了一下，也举起杯子。  
久违又熟悉的辛辣划过喉咙，沁入心脾，冰凉的酒液散去后就是一阵暖意。埃尔温把酒杯放回桌子上，杯沿在一片橙黄下泛着柔和的光亮。  
“利威尔，”他盯着杯子，又移开视线，看向对面的战友，“要听听我和安妮的故事吗？”  
对面的人没有说话，挑了挑眉毛。  
埃尔温略微思索一下，开口说道：“基斯团长是个眼光相当毒辣的人，我当上班长之后他就抓紧一切机会重点培养我，他当初也发了疯的主张把你从地下街拽进兵团里，你记得吧？”  
利威尔在埃尔温的注视下轻轻点了点头，开始怀疑埃尔温已经忘了他想讲什么了。  
埃尔温接受到对方探究的目光后一笑，立刻就把话题拉了回来。“基斯团长带着还是分队长的我去拜访林奇公爵，那是我第一次见到安妮。你知道林奇公爵很有势力也很有手腕，却不像你口中的猪猡们那样顽固迂腐。”他在对方觉得他又要跑题之前说到 ：“我倒觉得这位公爵最大的特点就是疼爱女儿。”  
“那个时候我们和公爵在厅里议事完毕，公爵心情似乎很不错，带着我和基斯团长在他家花园里散步，安妮就是在那个时候遇见我的。她站在公爵夫人身边，微笑着问我调查兵团是不是可以去墙外，我说是的，她就看着我自由之翼的肩章笑着说，‘真酷’。”  
利威尔好笑地眨了一下眼。  
埃尔温倒是有些疑惑地看着他了，“你听的懂‘酷’？”他看到对方用一副“你傻了吗”的表情掏出那本册子放在掌心，“你真的看了？……或许我也应该像安妮借来研究一下了，为了更好地和她沟通。”  
“你们办的那个相亲大会之后，我和林奇公爵为了调查兵团资金支持的问题又见了一次面。谈完正事后，林奇公爵端着红酒杯问我都没有结婚的打算，我说有，但是没有人选，他就问我，我把女儿嫁给你怎么样。”  
“啊，”利威尔轻轻转着杯子，“听起来相当不负责任。”  
埃尔温点点头，“我也劝公爵这样太草率——尽管目前看来最有利于调查兵团的便是和林奇家联姻。公爵笑着说让我放心。”讲到这里埃尔温笑了起来，眼睛里带上一抹趣意，“和安妮再次见面的时候 我才明白。”  
他看向老友，一贯庄重的脸上似乎带上了想要炫耀秘密的得意 。“利威尔，还记得那些匿名信吗？”  
“……啊。”利威尔轻轻晃了一下交叠的双腿。  
每次调查过后埃尔温都会收到一封匿名信，这件事被韩吉发现之后就一直嘲笑到底是谁暗恋他，埃尔温也是一脸无奈地真诚表示他真的不知道。  
他把双臂环起来，“那些信是安妮写给你的？”  
埃尔温轻轻点头，把双手交叉放在桌子上，“我们见面之时，她轻轻地把那厚厚的一叠草稿放在桌面上铺满阳光的地方，那时我便想，就是安妮了，至少这个姑娘不会成为婚姻中的牺牲品。”  
利威尔看着埃尔温此刻柔和的神情，想到满月会上相敬如宾的两个人，撇撇嘴，眼睛却悄悄亮了起来：“看来你现在过得不错 。”  
“是的，我相信我以后也会过得不错，”这个时候埃尔温没有把浅笑收起来，并不十分认真地皱了皱眉，“安妮很爱我，但是她太喜欢你了。”  
利威尔看着埃尔温这张贯常严肃的脸刻意装可怜，似乎是想皱眉的，却别扭地笑了一下。  
很快那点笑也消失了，他扫过地面上刚刚泼洒酒液的地方，又向埃尔文看回来，“你知道的吧，”他说，“只有我们这些活下来的人过得好，他们才会安心。”  
埃尔温回望他，战争过后他这张经常板起的脸好像就不再吝啬微笑 ，“我知道，”他放柔了双眼，“放心，我会过得很好。”他顿了顿，格外专注地向利威尔看了过来，“我也希望你能过得很好。”  
利威尔别了一下眼睛，“我没什么不好的，把你那乱七八糟的担心都给我收起来。”  
埃尔温似乎把气氛弄得煽情了，利威尔受不了地皱皱眉，挑起一丝有些懊恼的笑意，灰蓝色的双眼锋利地向埃尔文聚焦过去，“你就这样一个人找我，就不怕韩吉和安妮混到一块儿去吗？”  
埃尔温面色迅速一僵，就像是在墙外发现了成群奇行种。他霍得一下站了起来，“利威尔，我现在就走你不介意吧。”  
“你快滚吧。”

红色烫金的请帖被放在桌面上，窗外的夜辉落在请帖上面，麦色的手指摩挲着请帖，顺着手指看过去，是坐在桌子前兴致并不高的年轻人。  
“埃尔温先生挺会挑时间的，婚礼在冬假的时候。”爱尔敏叹了一句，把请帖收进口袋里。“爱尔敏……”他听到艾伦恍惚的声音，回过头看去，看到窗前好友有些僵硬的背影。  
“团长的婚礼……会请很多人吧？”  
这飘忽不定的声音问出的是冒着傻气的问题，本来应该是嘲笑他一句的，爱尔敏却怎么也笑不出来，他把视线从艾伦的背影上离开，盯着墙壁，“是啊。”  
麦色的手指从请贴上移开，那只手抓紧了桌面。声音紧绷，“那兵长……也会去的吧。”  
爱尔敏低下头看着地面，似乎是不忍，又似乎是吸了一口气之后说，“会。”

殿堂内相当温暖，他的棉大衣被侍从们挂在臂上，为了给战友面子，他穿着干净整洁的西装——“一定要穿这件，这是我专门给你找的裁缝，别瞪我，真的是我结婚，但是我真的想打扮你。”  
他其实一直都很显眼，不管是战绩气场或是令人尴尬的身高，包括今天。  
剪裁合身的干净西装，颈间一丝不苟的领巾，惯常冷漠的表情，利威尔看起来一切正常，或许比他平时帅气一些。  
这一切的前提是要忽略他臂弯里的婴儿。  
——“你看大家都要离开嘛肯定没人能够照看他的啦~~”  
——“这也是我的意思利威尔，既然不能隐藏这小孩的存在，就应该早一些让他出现在大家视线里。”  
——早一点个屁，让他现在抱着个刚满月的婴儿被人当马戏一样看吗。  
其实利威尔完全把事实夸张了，他确确实实成了殿堂里的焦点，但是碍于他的脾性，实在是没有几个人敢光明正大地看他，有的人只敢偷瞄，有的人就只能在心里玩儿命地画问号。  
总有那么几个人胆子大。  
奈尔看到抱着婴儿的利威尔的时候，差点儿一脚踩在太太玛丽的鞋上。  
“亲爱的，你怎么了？”  
奈尔对于利威尔的印象一言以蔽之，就是不好惹。  
作为和埃尔温从小熟识的男人，即使后来因为兵团立场的问题免不了当政敌，面对那张看过无数次的木头脸，奈尔也毫不退缩，直到埃尔温收了个利威尔。  
那次兵团大会，奈尔见到那地下街专门和自己宪兵队过不去的矮小男人，就那么出现在埃尔温的身旁，一口气差点没接上来。日后证明，那人主要起针对他的威慑作用，谈判的时候一句话不说，专门在他不合作的时候用一堆奇怪的词儿骂他，或者在他想要动手的时候直接身体攻击。  
此刻那么个恶煞似的人物虽然依旧是一副刻薄的嘴脸，但是抱着那么软软一团的小婴儿实在是充满了违和——又意外地和谐啊。  
利威尔早就发现奈尔在看他，瞟一眼过去，就见那个下巴上挂着稀疏的胡子，看起来比实际年龄老了不少的男人向他走了过来。  
奈尔见那个个子矮小气场却强大的男人威胁似的向他挑了挑眉毛，脚步一顿，咽了咽唾沫又走过去。  
那双灰蓝色的眼睛眯起来。  
奈尔反倒相当镇定了，反正在埃尔温的婚礼上他俩又不能打起来，那当然要抓住这个机会八卦一下。  
奈尔在利威尔面前停下来，他的阴影投射在小婴儿的脸上。  
奈尔看到那个小孩儿白白嫩嫩的，黑色的发丝，细长的翠绿眼睛，看起来意外的……可爱？没有被言语驱赶，奈尔趁着这个机会继续观察，那小孩儿瞟了他一眼，倒是没有哭，皱了皱脸，果断地把脑袋转向里面，朝着利威尔的西装。  
“……”奈尔无语地看着小孩儿的动作，收回视线就正好撞上利威尔明显不友好的眼神。  
“那什么，这是你孩子？”奈尔盯着那个看起来很高冷的小孩儿，问道。  
“……嗯。”利威尔含糊地答了一声，算是给了个肯定，不说是亲生的还是领养的，只不过是把在婚礼上让乔尼出现在大众视野里这个任务完成。  
奈尔觉得自己应该离开了，不然这个人的耐心就该到头了，却还是控制不住地乱想，脚步生了跟似的不动，一眨不眨地盯着那小孩儿。  
领养也不能领养刚出生不久的吧，而且这小东西那臭屁个性和矮子那么像，一定是亲生的……可是他没接过婚吧，再说了有女人愿意同那家伙结婚？还有那家伙一脸的性冷淡。  
奈尔的思维不着边际地四下发散，同时却又异常清醒地看见利威尔轻轻点了一下左脚，明显是想向他踢过来的样子。  
“呦这是你孩子吗？”很好，奈尔想，看来利威尔第一注意力不会在他身上了。明显是喝了不少才来参加婚礼的皮克西斯司令带着两坨红晕，晃着军用酒瓶盯着乔尼看。  
因为这声音转过来的乔尼在看见司令的光头后又果断地转过头去。  
“……”奈尔觉得这个孩子神了。  
“呦利威尔，””喝多了的皮克西斯司令用拐着弯的腔调念着昔日人类最强的名字，“这么小的孩子喝不了酒的对吧？”  
奈尔青筋一跳，看到利威尔一双眼睛冰冷地瞪着他，“给你三秒，把他拉走。”  
奈尔果断地死命拽走了司令魁梧的身躯。

艾伦走进殿堂时心里有些忐忑，应酬完各路军官贵族的问候，他轻轻回过头，便觉得身边那些攀谈客套的人们都成了来去晃动的模糊影子，只有墙边的那个人是清晰的，清晰地叫他有些害怕。  
他来之前一直是忐忑的，可是他此刻真的见到他了，却发现出奇地镇定下来。  
他今天一定会见到他。  
那个人就站在墙边，不知道是不是因为怀中婴儿的缘故，大家都小心地不去和他攀谈，他就自己一个人在一众人中站出了一抹安静。  
艾伦觉得他的意识过了好久才支配到自己的身体，他迈开脚步向他走过去，却觉得每一步都那么缓慢。  
利威尔一直是敏锐的人，就像他一直知道这间殿堂里许多人投向他的好奇目光，他也很早就感受到了那一束定格在他身上的，温和的，小心的目光。  
艾伦的目光。  
或许这些都不是开始，并不是艾伦先关注他，也许是他先注意到了艾伦。半年的调查经历归来，他看见那个孩子已经成长为青年，眉宇间不再溢满冲动，已经学会略显笨拙地和军官贵族们周旋客套，他就看着那个他一手教出来的青年在那人群中交谈，那一张一合的嘴唇，逐渐镇定的面容都好像变成了一股隐喻，那个青年会逐渐发光发亮。  
与他人周旋的艾伦面上带着和善的微笑，他想这个小子要学埃尔温那个皮笑肉不笑的老狐狸了，他又想这个青年一点也不像他，一点也不像他教出来的样子。艾伦一直散发着阳光与温和，不像他用一张冷漠的脸拒绝别人的接近。  
这个和他大相径庭的青年终于脱离了监护人的桎梏。  
不会追在他身后了。  
已经越过他向前了。  
他有些出神地想到，或许他就是在这个时候忘了目光落在何处，回过神来的时候，艾伦那双碧绿的眼睛一下子撞进了他的眼里，他看见，那双眼里的自信镇定在看见他的一瞬悉数崩溃，换上了小心翼翼的悲伤和努力掩饰的无措。  
那个青年一步一步向他走过来了，他想艾伦那小子一定以为装得很镇定，却不知道他那双眼睛根本不会隐藏情绪。  
他也相信自己虽然一直探究地看向那青年，艾伦也不会从他的眼睛里看出什么。  
军靴在地板上落下的声音似乎在并不安静的殿堂里被放大，一下一下，重合了艾伦的心跳声。艾伦目视着那一个地方一步步走过去，他觉得自己走得很稳，他的眼里是他站得笔直的前监护人，是他监护人怀中的婴儿，是那双平静的灰蓝色眸子。  
一步，一步。  
利威尔把视线放到地面上，看着艾伦的高筒军靴。  
——也许那个青年多多少少还是有一些被他监护过的痕迹的——至少他终于学会了打理靴子。  
那双军靴在他面前光亮的地板上站定。  
利威尔眨了一下眼，抬起头，艾伦就站在他的面前——和三年前初见的时候一比，他真的长高了不少，站得近的时候，利威尔都要仰视他了。  
那名他很熟悉的士兵，用看待陌生人的小心翼翼，对待故友的万分真诚，一点一点地打量他。  
艾伦很认真地描摹自己监护人的模样——因为他并不知道的那场病的缘故，利威尔比上次见面的时候消瘦了一些。大病初愈加上因为乔尼的吵闹缺少休息，让他的面色有几分苍白，眼睛下方有淡淡的阴影。他分明站得笔挺，在这一身西装的映衬下，在那婴儿的调和下，却又显得有了那么一些柔和。  
这样的样貌在艾伦的眼中轻柔地冲击了一遍又一遍，他却说不出话来。他呆呆的目光从监护人身上移开，移向他臂弯里的婴儿。那个孩子有着和他一样漂亮的绿色眼眸。他有些愣神儿地注视着那个小孩子，视线又瞟到了襁褓边的手指，如梦初醒般地第一次更加清醒的认识到他面对的事实，那样荒唐，那样真实，那样让他无措。  
他过了好久才找到自己的声音，出口的时候才发现比他平时的说话声更加柔软，“您生病了吗？”  
他的监护人似乎并不希望他有这么敏锐的观察能力，有些不耐地瞥过眼睛，“已经好了。”  
他们轻声对话，周身的人只当是兵团的旧属重新见面，反而根本没有了之前偷窥的兴致。  
艾伦突然向另一个地方走过去的时候，爱尔敏就顺着艾伦的目光看到了利威尔。他没有跟过去，却悄悄注视着那边的动静。那两个人自从见了面后就一直沉默，说了两句话后就又开始沉默。  
那两个人和一个婴儿在静止中化出了一道无形的隔离，分明彼此之间存在了血脉相连这样秘密的关系。  
艾伦张张口，似乎终于想到了要说什么，他监护人却拽了一下他，“走了小子，他们来了。”  
艾伦一呆，发现结束训练的士兵们终于赶到了现场，熙熙攘攘地人群开始准备就座。艾伦松口气似的，跟着监护人向观众席走去——松下去的那口气在看到他和监护人挨在一起的座位标签时，又被吊了起来。  
同样觉得吊了一口气的是发现自己座位在艾伦旁边的爱尔敏。  
艾伦下意识地就要收住脚步，他的前监护人却并么有这么大反应，走过去在那座位上坐下，艾伦轻轻捏了裤线，强装着镇定坐到他旁边。  
“哇哇哇，这么可爱这是您的孩子吗？”  
“天哪这小家伙好可爱！”  
似乎只有调查兵团的新任干部们敢在看到小孩儿的时候忘记前兵长的威压，其他兵团的干部们嘴角抽搐地听到这阵吵闹，却还是忍不住竖起耳朵想听结果。  
他们并没有听到那位前任士兵长的声音。  
——不过对于那位来说，没有否认就是肯定。  
后排的康尼和萨沙已经开始朝乔尼扮鬼脸，艾伦看见，那小家伙的绿眼睛一弯，里面的绿意都明亮起来，看来很高兴。  
或许就是因为这个缘故，利威尔整张脸上都写着别扭，却还是没有把康尼和萨沙赶跑。  
艾伦看着这一幕，不自觉地微笑起来，想起在庞贝村落时候的事情。  
兵长果然是喜欢小孩子的，他不由得想到。  
爱尔敏的注意力也全在小孩子那边，冷不丁被背后让的声音吓了一跳。“哎，那不会真是兵长的孩子吧？没结婚啊，而且眼睛的颜色不像啊！”  
“你吓死我了让！”爱尔敏扭过头，差一点扭到脖子，“就算亲生的眼睛也不一定会一样，而且那是兵长啊，肯定是领养的啦。”很好，他在想自己睁着眼睛说瞎话的功夫真不错。  
“的确，不会有女人和那家伙生孩子的。”三笠并没有关注小孩子那边的动静，只是在两个人讨论的时候冷不丁插了一句。  
没有女人是没错……  
爱尔敏叹气，  
那是艾伦的孩子啊……你要是知道真相绝对不会这么淡定。假想了一下那时三笠的反应，他决定一辈子都不告诉她。  
“领养也好奇怪啊！”让的声音又把爱尔敏弄得一个激灵。  
“……啊？”  
“兵长的个性的话，不会领养婴儿的吧，怎么样也得等小孩儿会打扫卫生以后再说吧。”  
……说得真对我竟无法反驳。  
“难道在小孩子面前就不存在洁癖了？”  
……你还是这么理解吧。  
康尼和萨沙的骚动结束了，四周都安静下来。埃尔温和安妮走了进来。  
“在他眼里没有男人和女人，只有能揍和不能揍。”被韩吉这么形容的利威尔，也不得不承认今天的安妮真的非常美丽。  
合身的纯白婚纱包裹着她曼妙的身材，头纱罩着她深红色的发丝，又似乎罩起了那么一些活泼，呈现了另一丝端庄。温和标致的五官，精致的妆容。这位少女将要把她一直矜持着的高傲奉献给同样高傲的男人，把她一直包裹在丝线手套里的纤纤玉手，交到那位战场归来的军人沧桑有力的手中。  
利威尔看着这样漂亮的安妮，不知怎么竟然想起了伊莎贝尔。  
天天叫他大哥的伊莎贝尔和安妮完全不同，伊莎贝尔并不如何美丽，几乎就是个假小子。  
姑娘长大了总是会变的，他想伊莎贝尔如果有安妮这么大，大概也要嫁人了。那小丫头绝对会因为不想穿婚纱大闹婚礼，这么看来能受得了伊莎贝尔的可没几个，也许法兰会娶她？  
他专注地分神想着别的事情，忽视了身上的目光。  
同样在埃尔温婚礼上分神的艾伦，注视着他的前监护人。  
利威尔看着安妮似乎有些出神，艾伦就小心地打量着他略显窄小的双肩，他臂弯的孩子。  
那小孩的左手胖胖乎乎的，揪着利威尔的领巾，一松一紧，笑弯的眼缝里，艾伦看到了和他的眼睛一样的绿色。  
那是他的孩子。  
他的孩子。  
——“如果到最后我们都活着的话，我可以请您当我孩子的教父吗？”  
他曾经怀着那样尊敬的心情向他的长官提出这种请求。  
他并没有想过有一天他的长官会成为他孩子的母亲。  
这个事实是侵犯，和他预想的尊敬大相径庭。  
可这个事实竟又真实存在，交织着血浓于水的温暖。  
想到这里，他就觉得那股绳索就又抓住了他。越揪越紧，他总觉得他想要说些什么才对——  
这个时候埃尔温和安妮正要宣布新婚誓词——  
“呜哇哇哇~~~~”  
婴儿的大哭声在殿堂里显得格外突兀又异常清晰。韩吉几乎是瞬间就从椅子上跌了下去，所有人面色各异，安妮微笑，利威尔一张脸完全黑了。他一下子从椅子上站起来，见到埃尔温一边愉快地笑着，一边用手指向下一指。  
利威尔离开椅子向门口走去，其他人立刻拼命忽略他把目光聚焦在新人身上——几乎是他起身的一刻艾伦就也跟着起身，和他一起往门口走去。  
利威尔快步往地下室走去，一边拼命地克制自己不要把襁褓摔了。  
——这个丫头长大了一定揍扁她！  
艾伦跟着利威尔走进地下室，几乎是呆愣地看着利威尔把椅子擦了好几遍以后，坐在上面，把襁褓放在腿上，在他解开来给小孩子换尿布时，艾伦体贴地别过头。做完这一些他的长官黑着脸抬起头来，似乎是刚想起他在这里似的，灰蓝色的双眼凶狠地盯着他，“有水吗？”  
这沙哑的声音把艾伦下了一跳，哆嗦了一下才从口袋里掏出一小瓶水。  
利威尔立刻站起来，几步就朝他走过来，把襁褓往艾伦怀里一塞同时把水瓶拿过去，根本不问艾伦还会不会喝的问题，直接就用水瓶里的水洗手。  
艾伦从来没抱过小孩，惊得又托又环，觉得那团白白嫩嫩的孩子好像一用力就会散了似的，又怕一个不小心把孩子摔了。那样子十分滑稽，他抱稳了小孩，小心地看着她，浑身清爽了的小孩不再哭闹，乖乖地任由艾伦托在怀里，绿眼睛滴溜溜地看着他，小嘴一弯，就对着艾伦笑了。  
艾伦看着这个笑起来的小孩儿，心绪十分复杂。  
这个孩子有着带着熟悉感的精致长相，还远远未长开的小脸带着十足的稚气，不管怎么看都应该是可爱，但是瞳仁那抹与他一样的绿色，却让他看着这孩子的时候，总是心头泛酸。  
这个孩子是他不敢幻想，不敢相信，却又真实存在的事实。  
这是他与他最尊敬的人的孩子。  
他从襁褓中移开视线，看向监护人消瘦的背影，看向水流的冲洗下的双手，不知道是不是因为生病的缘故，他总觉得那双手比平时苍白上些许，本来就偏白的皮肤在他的眼睛里竟然映出了一股虚弱的意味。  
他又感受着手上襁褓带来的触感，从来没有如此清醒地意识到，他给他的前监护人带来了什么。  
他盯着那人在他眼里略显消瘦的双肩，他只见过那人发过一次烧，其余的时候他一直都是代表着强大的，是什么能让那个人看起来就像生过一场很严重的病？  
答案似乎呼之欲出，艾伦几乎用有些颤抖的声音问：“您得过的病……是和这个小孩有关吗？”  
利威尔回过头来莫名其妙地看着艾伦，“不是，”他叹口气，“别乱想。”  
艾伦却似乎不肯相信，依旧小心地，温柔地注视着他。  
利威尔拧眉，把手里的水瓶往地上一扔，“你要我揍你一顿才把那些乱七八糟的想法收掉？”  
“哎，不是——”  
“那就把你这副可怜样给我收起来。”利威尔嫌弃地瞥一眼他，走过来把襁褓从艾伦怀里接过去。  
襁褓的触感从臂弯中脱离，艾伦有些微怔，接着清浅地苦笑一下。  
经过这孩子的一声大哭，利威尔已经不想再回婚礼现场了，艾伦也站在一边，看对方并没有要赶自己的样子，又觉得过于安静而别扭，就问道：“她……多大了？”  
“前几天满月。”  
艾伦垂下眼看着地面，“那就是……大约一个月前出生的。”  
“出生”这个词说出口之时，艾伦觉得喉咙都有些刺痛，他甚至根本不敢深究这个词背后的含义。  
“它……是男孩儿还是女孩儿？”  
“是个丫头。”利威尔似乎用光了所有的耐心，微扬起头挑了挑眉，“你问这些干什么？”他想这臭小子总不会是转性了想要养这个孩子了。  
艾伦却似乎是认真地在思考他这个问题，靠在桌子旁低垂着脑袋，“她是我的女儿。”他陈述事实的声音却带着几分苦涩，似乎在这个既定的事实下又充满了挣扎，听起来都有轻微的颤抖。“他怎么可以……是我的女儿。”  
“她是你的女儿，”他前监护人没有感情地重复了一遍他的话，看着臂弯中的孩子，眼眸中透不出明显的情绪。“这个事情让你很困扰么？”  
他瞟见艾伦的右手慢慢攥紧，又慢慢松开，青年深吸一口气，才开口，“我并不讨厌她，她很可爱，我，我觉得我喜欢她，我爱她，可是……”他苍凉地笑了起来，看起来就像是在哭，“是的，我爱她。可是我根本没办法面对她。上次我直接选择离开，这次我再次考虑，还是不能面对她”  
艾伦真诚地，又充满挣扎地注视着那个孩子，“她是您的孩子，她不应该和我血脉相连。”他注视着利威尔，那双充盈过太多情绪的眼睛此刻是满满的柔和，“我是那么尊敬您，我无法原谅我对您做出过分的事情，带来无法挽回的后果。我一直希望我能做让您欣赏的人，没想到成了您的绊脚石。”  
利威尔抬起眼睛看着这个一边诉说尊敬，一边又在诉说愧疚的青年，声音听起来就像是妥协后的叹息，“我说过吧，我——”  
“我知道您说过您不需要道歉，不需要所谓的同情和愧疚，可是我做不到，”他坚定的眼色一点点放软，“我做不到，我做不到不向您道歉，我不希望让这种负面情绪影响这个小孩的成长，我也不敢让我的负面情绪把您束缚住。”  
艾伦伸出手指，隔空描绘了一下小孩子的轮廓，“我起初以为我害怕她，讨厌她，抗拒她，可是今天真的见到她了发现，我想去爱她，可是我带着由一种使命感加成的情感接近她，不，因为愧疚而产生的关爱，并不是她真正想要的东西。”  
他轻声说着，面色一点点趋于严肃，严肃的面孔中又沉淀着一捧柔和。“说起来您或许不知道，我在很久之前就一直在想，如果战后您和我都活下来，我一定要看着您和一个会极力珍惜您的人在一起，我无比希望您能够幸福。我甚至确实想过，如果您不能收获爱情，我就当您的老战友和您一起生活。”他轻轻吸了口气，“您和我都是男人，我一开始确实不曾考虑过我对您的感情究竟是怎样的，也没想过会发生这样的事情。但是现在的情况和当初我设想的已经不一样了，您需要的是家庭。我或许可以和您组成家庭，但是那道坎儿我迈不过去，它会压在我心里，它会影响我面对您和这个小丫头时的心理。我一直想着，您的伴侣一定是要对您怀有绝对纯粹的感情的，不能由逼迫产生，不能由责任加成，他一定是要用真实的可以确定的爱来和您相处的。如果不是这样的感情，我绝对不会允许那个人靠近您……即使，即使是我自己也不可以。”  
他挣扎又柔和的样子映进利威尔的瞳仁里。  
这个孩子尊敬他，尊敬到如果不能确定特殊感情的存在，就再也不轻易尝试。尊敬到如果不能确定自己给小孩子最需要的情感，就掐断所有的机会。  
利威尔似乎是叹了口气，“那就忘掉吧。”利威尔眨一下眼，看向小孩儿，“她只是我女儿，你就忘掉好了。把那些愧疚和对不起也收起来。我说过，你犯的是无心的过错，会怀孕也是我自己体质倒霉，不用把这件事情弄得那么复杂。”  
他抬眼，平静地望向满眼震惊地青年，阻断青年的想要反驳的话语“我和这家伙会过得很好，你也就向前看吧。小子，”他又收回视线，对上孩子漂亮的绿眼，“如果你说你喜欢这个孩子的话是真的，你就没有任何对不起我，对不起这家伙的事情。所以放开我，也放过你自己，向前看吧。”  
艾伦面上的惊愕还没有收回来，呆愣地看向他的前监护人，结巴地问道：“是这样吗？”  
利威尔白了他一眼，“我也不指望你这愤青的脑袋能想明白。”  
艾伦面上的惊愕渐渐退去，他一点点笑了起来，笑得有些悲伤，眼睛里满是温柔，“您总是对我这么好。”  
利威尔皱眉，“你傻了吗，”他狐疑地把艾伦从头到脚打量一遍，“除了打就是揍，闲着没事拿刀砍，这还叫好？”  
艾伦不知道是摇头还是点头，脸上的表情跟要哭出来似的，“您总是对我很好。”  
“如果你真的是觉得我在为你好，就给我一个放过你和我自己的机会，”他的前监护人瞟了他一眼，“先忘掉这些，去弄明白你该弄明白的事情，比如阿克曼丫头对你的感情，而你又是什么想法，那才是你先应该思考的关于你这个年龄的感情问题。小子，你还年轻，而我是你上司，也只是你战友，这不过是感情基础之外的意外。对于这孩子，我想在你真正弄明白态度之前，你明白如何与她保持距离。”  
艾伦怔怔地看着他，丝丝缕缕的愕然全都慢慢转化为星星点点的柔意，点缀着他漂亮的祖母绿色眼眸，“您在帮我解围，”他已经变得富有英气的声音温和地言到，“我或许总是不懂事，请您暂时忘记我，当我去了一次远行，如果我最终不能确定我对您怀有那种情感，我就会成为您的战友，但是我不会放弃承认她是我的女儿，我会承担作为一个父亲的责任，但是我会希望一个真正给您完整的爱的人和您在一起。如果，如果我能确定那个人会是我，我会回来找您，但是，那时候一切的决定权在您的手里，如果您那个时候并不喜欢我，我会默默在您的不远处看着您。”  
他向前一步，“您愿意把选择的权利交给我吗？我会自己选择面对您的态度，也许时间会久一些，但是我不会后悔，不论我最后做出什么样的决定，您都不用再站在我的角度上为我考虑，以我的角度决定您的事情。即使您不说，我其实明白，您在第一次外调查前放我离开，就是在考虑我还年轻这件事情，您在担心我的未来。可是比起我的未来，我想弄明白，这样的我，最真实的想法是什么，我更在乎，我会对您的未来造成什么影响。”  
“她……叫什么名字？”艾伦小心翼翼地看着那个小孩，描摹着小孩白白嫩嫩的手指。  
利威尔看着小丫头，没有抬头，“如果真是你说的那样，你就应该先把这丫头的存在忘掉。”  
艾伦看着那抹与自己相似的绿意，似是迁就般地安抚，声音放得很轻，“我想在今天好好地记住。”  
利威尔平静地注视着他，灰蓝色的眼眸在艾伦的面庞上聚焦，又瞟了一眼襁褓，“乔尼。”  
“乔妮吗？”  
利威尔挑眉，“乔尼。”  
艾伦无声地做着口型，轻轻重复这个名字。  
他英俊的面容上是拘谨的窘迫，带着小心翼翼，含着真诚，眸子里化开一捧浓浓地亮意，“我能……抱抱您吗？我不知道我决定好再次看到您会是多久以后，所以，今天，我能抱抱您吗？”  
没等到对方回答，他就径自走上前去，张开双臂，轻轻地，虔诚地小心翼翼地把利威尔和乔尼环住。  
地面上，灯光下，他们的影子融合在了一起，看过去他的前监护人完完全全被他圈在了怀里。  
利威尔全身一僵，看着地面上的影子有些出神，几乎忘了推开他，过了一会儿，觉得那小子又要哭了，他才把艾伦推开，却是叹了口气。  
艾伦愣愣地感受着钻入怀中的空气，放空的视线缓缓地瞟向地面上再次分开的影子。那两个影子间的距离很小，却又好像是隔着万水千山，无法跨越。  
艾伦觉得眼睛发涩，胸口被一点点揪紧，窒息感带着针扎一样的刺痛，啃噬着他的心房。  
他设想过三个人一起生活的日子。  
——所以，请让我今天认真地记住。

“艾伦那小子和你说什么乱七八糟的了没？”韩吉狐疑地打量着利威尔。  
“没有，利威尔看着终于睡着的乔尼，“用那傻小子的话说，他不是在逃避了。他要去弄明白他会对我造成什么影响。”  
“什么跟什么呀那家伙脑子里都是。”韩吉抱着脑袋，忽然又收敛了笑意，瞟了一眼乔尼，瞥着墙壁，恶狠狠地道：“你又让他走了？就这么走了？”  
怎么是就这么走了呢，利威尔想，看着早就没有人了的楼梯，想起他就那样看在原地，看着那个青年垂着头一步一步走上去，他就那样，一点点，注视着那个青年，消失在他的视线里。  
他当然是留下了东西的。  
他留下了不知道如何表达的，小心翼翼到笨拙滑稽的，让人气不起来的暖意，即使在看起来荒唐的举止之下包裹。  
那挣扎的痛苦看得人心软。  
利威尔悄悄搂紧了臂弯中的乔尼。  
那就让他走吧，暂时把双方都就这么放过去。即使这根本就不是他们从前设想过的局面。  
乔尼睡着了，可是利威尔记得，在那孩子的眼皮下，是怎样一双明亮的绿色瞳仁。  
他知道的，艾伦一直都在努力地追上他。  
只不过当他停下来的时候，艾伦已经不知道是否应该为了他停下脚步了。  
珍视与尊敬被反向催化，变成了无法逃脱的可怕梦魇。  
这梦魇逼得那青年忘记了自己的追逐目标，没有看到身边停滞的脚步，只能背负着痛苦一直向前。  
青年看不见自己可以得到什么，看不见自己应该面对什么，甚至不知道自己到底想要什么。  
那就放他走吧。  
忘记之后，即使无法回到原点，也可以各自安好。  
青年应该没有牵绊地向前拥抱未来。  
他也早就不曾原地等待。

“你们说什么了？”爱尔敏弹着栏杆上的碎雪。  
“我说因为愧疚还是无法面对他们，我要明白自己的感觉，我说兵长应该拥有最纯粹的感情，兵长……就说其实也没什么大不了的，让我忘了向前看。”  
爱尔敏沉默了片刻，“那你就向前看吧，把自己解脱出来。”他有几分无奈又有几丝懊恼地，带了些自暴自弃，“在你们这种局面之下，先照他说的做吧。”  
“……是这样吗？”  
爱尔敏白他一眼，“我也不觉得你这个愤青能明白。”  
艾伦一愣，“’愤青’是什么？”  
爱尔敏恼道：“就是形容巨人时代的你的。”  
艾伦眼皮耷拉，“你们怎么都用这个词形容我？”  
“嗯？”爱尔敏眨眼，“还有谁？”  
“兵长。”  
“你说谁？”  
艾伦看着大吃一惊的爱尔敏，“’兵长’啊。”  
爱尔敏觉得世界和自己开了个玩笑似的，做梦也想不到面瘫的长官会看那本书，还以为只有自己有韩吉的《围墙之前谜之词汇》复印本，他真是深藏不漏。  
爱尔敏叹了口气，看到向艾伦走过来的三笠，看到风雪中姑娘飘舞的红围巾，轻轻捏了捏艾伦的手。他看着艾伦微微怔忪之后向三笠走过去，自己也走过去。  
他其实一直都关注着，艾伦对于利威尔的过度珍视与尊敬，不过，  
艾伦，  
如果你并不不知道它是否变成别的感情的话，  
如果你不能从愧疚的圈子里走出来的话，  
那就向前看吧，  
如果你哪天想回头了，  
也请放心，  
不管你前进还是回头，  
我都会支持你的。

Chapter16  
在冬天将尽积雪将化的时刻，调查暂停即日常训练状态的调查兵团，迎来最后一个休息日。  
大概是冬日最后一个休息日的缘故，这次留在军营里的士兵少了许多，干部们大大方方地和士兵们说，只要在明天早上回来 ，今天晚上好好玩儿——明天早上回不来的话，清退。  
艾伦处理完事情，活动一下筋骨，走出楼来。  
夜晚军营的灯光照在训练场上，场地边缘处堆积的白雪在灯光下泛出金紫色，化开的雪水一片一片地铺在地上。  
艾伦看见了那抹红色。  
他想起那双平静的灰蓝色眼睛。  
他又看向那陪着他走过多年的红围巾。  
揪紧的心脏拼命地渴望空气，感到了一股虚幻的清醒。  
——“先给我一个放过你和我自己的机会。”  
——“先忘掉这些，去弄明白你该弄明白的事情，比如阿克曼丫头对你的感情，而你有是什么想法，那才是你先应该考虑的关于你这个年龄的感情问题。”  
她等了很久，或者不是这个原因，也已经是纠缠的需要辨认清醒的关系。  
而那句话到底是安慰，指引，已经虚幻地成为了凝聚实感的救命稻草。  
想去弄明白的有很多，  
总是不知道究竟会受什么影响。  
他不需要你在愧疚之中回头。  
她就在你的身边等你 。  
——向前看吧。  
最终没有回绝姑娘等了很久的要求。  
艾伦抬起脚步，向训练场上走过去。  
一步一步，他接近场地上的姑娘，姑娘身形的轮廓在夜晚被微风一点点勾勒，艾伦看着那长长的红围巾，心中闪过一丝暖意，面上的微笑还没来得及展开，姑娘便一个闪身，凌厉的拳头便赢了过来。  
——要不要这样啊三笠，一见面就打。.  
腹诽都来不及完成，抬起手臂招架住青梅竹马的攻势，挥起拳头迎上去。  
一个是前任兵长的被监护人。  
一个是评为天才的训练兵首席。  
胜负五五分。  
被摔在地上的时候艾伦脑子里闪过的竟然是爱尔敏的分析数据，短暂迷失在数据里的艾伦忘了起身，接着他感到女子有力的手握住了他的，一用力把他从地上拽了起来。  
“三笠，你真厉害啊。”艾伦挠挠头。  
三笠看了看他，平静地说道：“如果你刚才袭我的胸往地面压制的话，我说不定会输。”  
——三笠你知道你在说什么吗！  
如果爱尔敏在的话，他大概根本不会理解艾伦的惊讶：除了你和让没有人把三笠当女孩子看……  
打斗时加速的心跳还没有平复，他和面前的姑娘虽然看上去状态都不错，呼吸还有一点急促。  
三笠似乎和他说了一句什么，随着话语姑娘的嘴边飘过小小的白气。暖黄色的灯光，红色的围巾，这温暖的色调把姑娘平时刚毅的面孔映衬的柔软许多，漂亮的黑色眸子好似无意，实则专注地看着艾伦，金色的灯光在那眼睛里铺陈出一片漂亮的风景。  
她这样漂亮的眼睛撞进他的视线里，渐渐填满了他的世界。  
似乎早有预料，似乎顺理成章，三笠向前走了一步，艾伦怔愣着闭上眼睛。  
轻轻相碰。  
三笠后退一步，艾伦睁开眼睛，两个人对望，与三笠的平静相比，艾伦似乎有些拘束。  
“……你什么感觉？”  
“……我不知道。”  
“我也说不出来。”  
艾伦有些挫败，这大概是浅尝辄止又相当糟糕的接吻。  
不对。  
他突然意识到一个更严重的问题。  
这是初吻。  
他的，  
三笠的，  
初吻。  
给了姑娘一个糟糕的初吻，艾伦有些不好意思，身边的三笠明显完全没有想到那一方面，依旧镇定。  
和挚友的关系变化为情侣，艾伦还没有适应，本着“既然初吻已经糟糕了，那么绝对不能让今天成为不想回忆的一天”的原则，艾伦僵硬地牵过了三笠的手。  
姑娘回头看了他一眼，黑色的眼眸微微亮了些许，唇角上挑了浅浅的弧度。  
她那星星点点的笑意感染了艾伦，眼中的绿色里荡漾开一片暖意。  
你陪着我一起走过战火，走过绝望与喜悦，如果你所希望的是跨越友谊的距离，如果这一切总有一个要探索答案的机会，那么我愿意陪着你尝试，去探险，去看看那边的风景，会不会是你期待的绚丽。去决定，我们双方的距离与姿态。  
“走走吧。”  
此时的军营静悄悄的，军靴迈着相同节奏的步伐缓缓而行，在地面上发出清亮的声响。  
这脚步声在夜色下又那么微小，一点点融入这一片和谐。  
一步，一步，缓缓而行的军靴不太自然地停下。  
“你们——”让注视着艾伦和三笠交握的双手，微微惊愕的面上挤出一抹微笑，“我还在想你们什么时候在一块儿呢。”  
他向艾伦挥挥拳头，“你可要好好对待三笠啊，听到没有。”  
说完没等艾伦叫他，他就向另一边走开。  
他一边走着，一边动动靴子，把路上的石子踢开。  
他停下步子，长出了一口气。  
“……让？”爱尔敏轻轻走到他身边。让转头，兴致不高地看了爱尔敏一眼，“爱尔敏，你还是再学学侦查吧……”  
爱尔敏笑笑，没有接话，继续迈开步子，让看了他一眼，也迈开步子跟上。  
“让你——知道他们在一起了？”爱尔敏轻声问道。  
“你都知道，然后一直不告诉我？”让找到重点，撇撇嘴，“我看起来是经受不起打击的人吗？”  
爱尔敏被他一噎，眼皮微垂，遮住一点明亮的蓝色眸子，“不是。”他顿了顿，叹口气，开口问道：“那你现在……对三笠什么感觉？”  
让把双臂交叉，垫在脑后，“怎么说啊，我喜欢人家，人家也不喜欢我啊。嗨，我已开始以为我肯定会特难受，结果真看到他俩在一块儿，只是有点儿失落，倒不是特别伤心。”  
他叹一口气，望向夜空，“大概我其实早就准备好他们在一块儿了吧，就算他们不在一块儿，三笠大概也不会跟我在一块儿——你说是不是就因为我和艾伦打架?”  
爱尔敏被突然的问题砸到，一愣，“这个虽然也不是没有可能，不过也不一定。”  
让听着他这么说，一愣，转回视线看着爱尔敏，“我说，我就那么一说，你又这么认真干嘛？”  
“啊？你又在开玩笑吗？”  
让畅快地吐了口气，看着爱尔敏那认真的蓝眼睛，被冻得发红的鼻尖，突然就特别想弹弹他的额头。“我说你连玩笑真话都分不清，这脑子到底是怎么想那么一大堆计划的？”  
爱尔敏没有接他的话，走几步后又问道：“让你真的不难过？”  
“我难过个啥劲儿啊……”  
“……真的？”  
“……和那小子打架出出气还是可能的。”

新一届士兵补入军营，上一年的新兵蛋子终于晋升为老兵，还没松一口气，就听到分队长们施加压力的话语：“以为自己资历老一点儿了就清闲了？做梦呢你们，人家这一届新兵是排进前二十进来的，搞不好还得落人家后面，都给我打起精神来！”  
其实不用多催，老一届的士兵们总是想给新兵们一个下马威的，晨练或是装置训练，还有对人格斗，挑衅似的把认真程度升级。  
让吹了个口哨，“我算是明白了，为什么以前的干部们那么盼望新兵补充的那个月，气氛好，训起来省劲儿。”  
作为立体机动训练监督的爱尔敏看着那一群告诉障碍绕行的士兵们，看了一眼怀表。“一下子就和前二十的新兵斗，他们还是挺有压力的。”  
后来他和韩吉见面谈到这件事，韩吉一副老子见过大世面的样子看着他，“压力？你知道利威尔一个没训练过的混混，带着高超的立体机动使用技术，和他那两个小朋友碾压我们分队的时候，那心情吗，那才是压力！”  
新兵们的午间自由活动时间，艾伦从训练场边走过，见到爱尔敏站在训练场的边缘，专注地看着什么。  
他走上前去，站到爱尔敏身边，大概注意到了爱尔敏注视的东西。  
那是一个新兵，女兵，个子不高，体型看起来格外的纤弱小巧，褐色的长发扎成双辫，随着旋转的身影，在空中挥舞出一个发环。  
“那姑娘多像那时候的你啊。”爱尔敏注视着小姑娘反复在建筑物上试炼立体机动装置，飞旋的身姿。  
艾伦看着小姑娘在空中跌跌撞撞地旋转，皱眉，“她立体装置成绩不好吗？”  
“相反，”爱尔敏说，“她的立体机动装置是这一批新兵里面成绩最好的。立体机动第一名，莫丽娜。”简单介绍了一下小姑娘的情况，爱尔敏转过头，带有几分调侃意味看着艾伦，“信不信她在那儿转圈的情况和你当初一样？”  
艾伦听他这么一说，面上生出几分恍惚，不久又变为尴尬，“……也不一定吧。”  
“不一定个鬼，用旋转刀法的士兵，除了利威尔兵长还有第二个吗？”爱尔敏说着招招手，喊道：“喂，莫丽娜！”  
女兵在听到呼唤的瞬间飞快地收起立体机动装置，小跑过来，在爱尔敏面前站定，敬了一个军礼。“艾伦团长，爱尔敏指挥官。”  
爱尔敏轻轻点头，板起他向来温和的脸，故意要逗逗这个新兵。“莫丽娜，如实回答我接下来的问题。”  
“是！”莫丽娜高声答到，专注地等着长官发问。  
“你为什么要练习旋转刀法？”  
小姑娘因为这个问题楞了一下，接着大大方方地笑了起来，“当然是因为利威尔兵长！兵长用的就是旋转刀法。”  
爱尔敏悄悄回过头 向艾伦做了一个“你看果然如此”的表情，又把刻意板起来的脸放松下来，温和地问道：“你很崇拜利威尔兵长？”  
女兵点了点头，又想起这两个长官也许就看着自己练习笨拙的旋转刀法，面上一红，“是不是很傻？”  
爱尔敏笑了，拍拍艾伦的肩，“不傻不傻，”他眨眨眼，“要说傻的话，你们团长以前和你一样傻。”  
被好友当面揭老底的尴尬完全就没有传达到艾伦的心里，他只是看着莫丽娜的笑脸有些失神。  
那张脸在阳光下自然地绽放笑容，被汗水点缀，瞳仁里是自然袒露的崇拜之情。  
那曾经是艾伦也敢大大方方露出的表情。  
现在想起来就觉得心房阵痛。就觉得掉入了寸步难行的迷宫。

抽刀的声音在空气中响起，年轻士兵麦色的双手握紧刀把，却没有发动立体机动装置。握着刀的手带着几分犹豫 ，把两把刀一前一后挥至腰际和后背，轻轻扭了扭腰，双手尝试着把刀片顺着身体旋转的方向交叠。然后泄了气似的，把刀片放下来，捏在手里，前倾着贴着裤侧。  
“你干什么呢这是，傻了？”路过的让很是不解，一边问着一边走了过来。  
陪在艾伦身边的爱尔敏叹口气。“艾伦想试试兵长的旋转刀法。”  
“哈？那是兵长会的东西，你哪学的会啊？”让听了扯开一抹笑，毫不留情地就掐灭了艾伦的希望。  
艾伦难得的没有和他吵，拿着刀片反复念叨，“你看兵长旋转刀法削巨人的效率多高，我要是学会了多好。”  
让听着他说完，觉得艾伦完全没有找到重点，“你会巨人化啊，用拳头效率也不低，完全没有必要学这个。”——再说你肯定学不会。  
——这种想追上崇拜的人脚步的心情你这匹马怎么能懂……  
艾伦叹口气，打起精神，“我一定得试一次！”  
“喂——”爱尔敏伸出手想拦住他，艾伦的动作显然比他快了一步。  
……  
“你没有摔成脱臼或者骨折真是万幸。”  
爱尔敏怜悯地看着垂头丧气的艾伦一眼，迟疑一下还是开口，“其实刚才就想和你说了，那个旋转刀法，除了技巧以外，……应该也和兵长的体型有关系。”  
虽然并没有士兵光明正大地用娇小形容他们人类最强的士兵长，但是体积小确实有利于旋转，这样的身形，配以减轻体重的皮带，才最能完美地诠释飞行的含义。  
艾伦并不意外，却又有些挫败地给自己的旋转刀法训练计划打上失败的标签。  
他知道那个人有多么优秀，甚至于如果他真的轻易就学会，反而会更加失落，可是他仍旧是克制不住地，想要从每一个方面去追上他的脚步。  
这种崇拜与尊敬一直生长在他的心里，从来就不曾消去，即使有的时间因为特殊的原因被强制封存，但是请相信，总有一天，它们会重新，变成更加美好的感情，于阳光之下再度绽放。  
“现在想起来，你们团长当时也是狂热的崇拜。”送走了还有工作要忙的艾伦，爱尔敏和莫丽娜说道。  
莫丽娜点点头，“现在看来，更加喜欢团长一些了。”  
“你不是崇拜利威尔兵长吗？”  
“对啊，”莫丽娜理所当然，“因为利威尔兵长曾经是艾伦的监护人，所以从心里当然会对艾伦团长有好感，现在听说艾伦团长也曾经狂热地崇拜兵长，对团长的好感当然加强了。”  
“……简直就是‘脑残粉’”  
“指挥官，您刚刚说了什么？”  
“没什么。”

那是在一片炎炎夏意中的一次调查，或许并不是多么特别，但是对于老一辈的干部士兵来说，却充满了里程碑似的意义。  
以爱尔敏作为引导人，在三笠的应和和艾伦的大力倡导下，巨人时代的调查兵们或自愿或无奈的都染上了对于大海的期待。  
大海，成了新世界的代名词，成了墙外最让人向往的景色。  
那或许是为数不多的一次计划路线外调查。  
看见那一片星星点点的蔚蓝的时候。爱尔敏有些怔忪，勒住马，迎上艾伦疑惑不解的目光，“艾伦，”他轻声道，蓝色眸子的平静之下是刻意掩饰的欣喜，“我想那是大海。”  
艾伦跟着勒住马，握着马缰绳的手十分用力，“爱尔敏，把大海的样子描述给侦察兵，侦察兵，去探路。”  
等待的过程显得那么漫长，他握紧了缰绳，觉得微风划过脸颊的声音都被放大了。侦察兵报告所看见的景象和爱尔敏长官描述相符的场景，好像在脑海里模拟过好几遍似的，他听见自己竟然十分冷静地发号进军命令。  
艾伦曾经无数次设想过，当那片浩瀚无际的蔚蓝真的展现在他的眼前时，他会是什么反应。  
他想他或许会傻笑地像个孩子。  
他想他也许会扯出一个相当难看的笑容，却哭得一塌糊涂。  
他想他或许会傻傻地去拥抱大海，被海水呛到。  
不管是哪一种设想，都是激动到犯傻，犯傻到无可救药的样子。  
现在这片大海真的出现在他的面前，他却发现自己根本一滴泪也掉不出来，更没有笑得一团傻气。  
他英俊的面容上是浅浅的笑容，只有从他上扬的嘴角和明亮的眼睛里，可以窥探出点点笑意。  
他也没有去拥抱大海。他双手攥成拳头，抄在衣兜里，像是在诉说着什么不甘。  
或许是他已经用梦，用心，用鲜血里偷来的安眠，用绝望研磨成的颜料，太多次，太多次描绘了那片蔚蓝色的风景，当这片壮阔的景象真的出现在眼前，他却觉得他好像已经看了它很久似的，惊喜似的陌生被疲惫的熟悉感淹没。  
他的心就像一团深水，欣喜和雀跃从底层缓缓地，慢慢地往上泛，在接近水面之时，被水面的镇定与平静慢慢消磨，一点点落下来，再慢慢上泛，周而复始，起起落落。在那些欣喜雀跃的点点挑动下，他的心中呈现出一种微妙的平静。  
你看，我们无法提前预知以后的事情，哪怕是自己的样子。  
他缓缓松开攥紧的拳头，把双手从衣兜里拿出来，微风在指缝间流过，亲昵地亲吻着他的双手。  
他为什么会感觉失落。  
这双手怎么能用来攥紧，它们应该去握住牵绊。  
他轻轻转过头，爱尔敏和三笠不知道什么时候走过来的，不是道悄悄陪在他身边多久。他一点点把目光放柔，注视着身旁的姑娘。  
或许她的冷淡就是她的高傲，或许她的高傲就是她的矜持。三笠墨色的双眼微弯，就像那波光粼粼的海面，泛出点点柔和的光亮。  
艾伦想象中的这一天，爱尔敏会哭的，他却看见爱尔敏在笑。  
爱尔敏的五官本就柔和，那明媚的笑容在他的脸上温柔地绽放，面向这片终于见面的蓝色，沐浴着阳光，他天蓝色的瞳仁里辉映这大海的风景，水洗一般透亮，像是在一片沉重的压迫之下找到了空气，写满了如释重负。  
应该开心的，应该这样的。  
他们获胜了，  
他们还活着，  
他们看到了海。  
艾伦面上浅浅的笑容终于扩大，一点点，迎着海边的阳光，他真的笑成了一个傻子。  
他伸开他被空气亲吻的双手，紧紧握住身侧的两人。手掌间的暖意相互间传递。  
“看啊，这是大海。”  
“是啊。”  
三笠并没有给艾伦言语上的答复，她轻轻向艾伦偏了偏头，看似漫不经心，实则又几分至诚的注视着艾伦，微风轻轻吹动她颈间的围巾，阳光的光束把她的墨发黑瞳裹在其中，琉璃般的色彩被光束温柔地镶嵌进她墨色的眼底，那抹光亮，一点点，由慢而快，拍进了艾伦心里。  
艾伦伸出双臂，慢慢地，又急切地拥抱住她，他们相吻，细致地描摹着彼此眼中的风景。  
爱尔敏看了看他们俩，向一边走去，他低着头看着沙滩，面前出现了一双打赤的脚。  
赤脚？  
爱尔敏顺着那双脚向上看去，看到了让的马脸。让把脑袋往艾伦那边偏了偏，接着回过头来，皱了皱鼻子，“他们俩又不要你了？”  
……怎么听起来变了味儿。  
爱尔敏决定不接话，看了看让的脚，“干嘛光着脚？”  
“不是你说沙滩很软可以光脚踩的吗，讲大海的时候。”让咋舌，想爱尔敏挑了一下眉毛。  
爱尔敏狐疑地把他打量了一遍，也伸出手脱下了自己的靴子，光着脚踩在沙滩上。  
“烫！”  
“我刚刚就想告诉你了……”让十分不认真地摇摇头。向前跑几步，一脚踩进海水里。“这下子就不烫了。”  
爱尔敏犹豫着不想过去。  
“你怕什么，又没毒。”  
“围墙前文明是说它没毒。”爱尔敏又往前走了几步，已经走到被海水冲刷地神色湿软的地方。  
让就着打来的浪花一个猛挥把水拍到了他身上。  
爱尔敏被水弄得一个激灵，跑过来就着下一波浪花把水回泼。  
“长官的形象都没了吧，士兵们还在呢！”  
“人家俩都当众接吻了，你怕什么，让士兵们也玩玩儿，不游泳就行。”  
三笠站在艾伦旁边，艾伦学着爱尔敏和让的样子脱了靴子，赤着 脚踩在沙滩上。  
烈日炙烤下的沙滩烧灼着皮肤，双脚下的烫热感传导至大脑，艾伦凝视着眼前浩瀚无际的蔚蓝色，凝视着海面在阳光下的点点波光，那一波一波地浪花一点点拍进他心里，一下一下，拍打出了被他刻意隐藏的失落。  
“如果我们有获胜的一天，我能请您和我一起去看大海吗？”耐打的士兵不顾监护人的强烈反对，蹲在床边用热毛巾敷着监护人青紫的左腿和红肿的膝盖。触目惊心的伤口在带来选择失败的悔恨同时，也在少年心中激起了被关心的暖意。少年小心地调整着手中毛巾的位置，抬起头，诚挚地注视着看向窗外的长官。阳光一点点地细绘描摹，让他长官有些刻薄的长相都柔和起来。  
他凝视着这样的长官，手掌下毛巾的热度一直传到了他的心里，柔软一片，他宣誓一般，诚挚地说道。  
“我一定要带您去看海。”  
脚上的烫热感一直在发酵，艾伦望着那一片蔚蓝，慢慢地再次攥紧了拳头。  
他确实设想过，梦到过无数次，当自己见到大海时，会是什么情形。  
他想他会笑得像个傻子，被身边的监护人嫌弃地鄙视。  
他想他也许会扯出一个相当难看的微笑，却哭得一塌糊涂，他想着他的监护人也许会相当别扭地扔给他一条手帕。  
他想他也许会想要拥抱大海，被海水呛到，他的监护人再一脸不耐烦地把他揪出来。  
他想他也许可以在海边，在阳光下，给他的监护人一个拥抱。  
他想过那么多种情形。  
唯独不敢想，没有想过，  
当他见到大海时，他不在他身边。  
艾伦想他以前设想的也没有错。  
他刚刚还笑得像个傻子，这下真的哭得十分难看。  
他又设想错了。  
应该出现的人一直没有出现。  
有的同期生静静地看着他的失态，有的人体贴地留给他一片安静，他们大概都只是以为他是在庆幸战争的胜利，又或是在抒发夙愿了结的情绪。  
没有人知道他在为什么失落。

“爱尔敏？”让目瞪口呆的看着爱尔敏从自己的口袋里掏出随身笔和纸张，坐在地上。“你这是干嘛？”  
爱尔敏的笔在他的手中流畅地画出一片片波浪的线条，“画下来，给干部们寄过去。”  
他们说好的，调查兵团，要一起看到那片海。

Chapter17  
一个嬷嬷的自述：  
我是安妮小姐的教导嬷嬷，跟着她母亲玛格丽特小姐来到林奇家。已经教养出玛格丽特小姐这位名媛的我，决定用剩下的所有的爱去教导安妮小姐，让她成为一名出色的淑女。  
事与愿违。  
安妮小姐被哈利少爷，林奇夫妇宠着，简直就把家里翻个底朝天，小时候就像个皮猴子。或许唯一应该欣慰的是，小姐在有客人的时候，还是会表现出一位大家闺秀该有的样子。  
安妮小姐十四岁那年遇见了一个男人，接着她就不自知地坠入爱河，我看着小姐写了十年的匿名信，最后带着那些信嫁给了她爱的男人。  
小姐爱上的那男人很高，不管是身高还是发际线，一看就是个满肚子心眼儿的人，一般人肯定玩儿不转他。那男人比小姐大了大概十四岁，小姐都可以叫他叔叔了。  
小姐喜欢看书，这是好事，小姐的个性还是很活泼，我不知道这算好算坏。自从小姐看了一个厚厚的小册子之后，她说的话里就总是蹦出我听不懂的词儿。  
从小姐的念叨中，我知道那个高个儿男人叫埃尔温.史密斯，似乎是个团长，就是那个总是去墙外的翅膀团，原谅我老了记不住那个团的名字。听他听到快长茧的时候，小姐开始念叨另一个男人，名字更奇怪，利威尔，叫什么……兵长？小姐念叨他的时候，总是蹦出什么’偶像’“粉丝”这些我根本听不懂的词，小姐说那叫崇拜。  
“因为利威尔兵长的存在，我心爱的人在战场上变得安全，我非常感谢她。”  
小姐是这么说的，小姐关于那位兵长的叙述在我理解起来就是，如果巨人是菜，那么那位兵长就是专门儿切菜的，加上光环的话就是，人类最强切菜工。  
安妮小姐婚后我和她一起搬进了新的别墅，我很高兴埃尔温先生待她很好。  
昨天安妮小姐似乎十分愉悦，她甚至一边哼歌一边帮我打扫卫生，小姐笑弯了她的眼睛对我说;“你知道吗嬷嬷，埃尔温说要把利威尔和乔尼接过来和我们一起住。”  
天知道乔尼是谁。  
我只是想到见到崇拜对象的小姐大概又当不成淑女了。

一位女仆的自述：  
我跟着安妮小姐的时候，她已经爱慕埃尔温团长，崇拜利威尔兵长了。我也就大概二十左右，安妮小姐又是个没有架子的人，把我当姐妹似的说这说那。  
“小茜，你不知道，他居然戴上了耳罩，真是太可爱了！”  
——小姐您跟我说了之后我就知道了，而且我实在不认为一个面对巨人都能当屠夫的男人可以用可爱形容。  
“小茜，他要过来和我们一起住，你也一定很期待吧。”  
——是的，我期待看看他到底有没有传说中那么矮。

埃尔温在一个明媚的午后敲开了利威尔的家门。  
“我想我也许挑对时间了，乔尼应该睡着了吧？”他在门口微微一笑。  
……  
“让我和你住？”利威尔挑眉，红茶被他以惯有的特殊手势拿在手里。  
“不是和我，是到我和安妮的房子里住。”埃尔温纠正他。  
“为什么？”利威尔抿了口茶，警告似的眯起眼睛。  
——“我怕那个家伙一个人住会出事儿，万一乔尼尿他身上了，还不被这洁癖掐死。”  
埃尔温轻轻摇头把脑子里韩吉的原话赶跑，让自己的脸色看起来温和许多，“你的病恢复得怎么样了 ？”  
很好，官儿当久了的人说什么都会先绕弯子。利威尔冷笑，把这个弯子给拆了，“你总不会是让我过去养病，有屁快放。”  
埃尔温好笑地看着他，“其实我和安妮的别墅采光和舒适度都不错，确实适合病后恢复，比你这屋子要好。”他在对方要出口讽刺他之前接下去，“利威尔，我记得我和你说过，更加正规的交谈礼仪你也要学，在你生了小孩以后。”  
他明显不应该加上最后半句话，为了安抚，他又接着说道，“我觉得也没有什么人真的敢给你上课，所以，我决定和安妮一块儿教你。”  
利威尔放下茶杯，猎豹般眯起了眼睛，双手被他轻轻交叉，随着他抬头的动作，他灰蓝色的眼睛在白日下迎着阳光闪过一丝晶亮。  
浑身上下都是危险的信号。  
天知道埃尔温到底用了什么方法，他后来和安妮说他们打了一架。  
——“说实话，我很高兴他还没恢复说实话不然我就打不赢他了。”

一位嬷嬷的自述：  
昨天安妮小姐心情很好地告诉我，他崇拜的利威尔先生答应在今天搬过来，比起安妮小姐明快的笑，我一直在关注送完邀请归来的埃尔温先生。  
埃尔温先生的衣服全乱了，衣服还有点破，手上还有个口子。  
出于关心我问他怎么了，埃尔温先生看起来似乎心情不错，“不过打了一架。”他说得云淡风轻。  
我问他是不是要去接利威尔先生，埃尔温先生说是的。  
我担忧的目光似乎让埃尔温先生很不解。  
我只是在担心他的安危罢了。  
今天上午再次出发再次归来的埃尔温没有负伤，我松了口气。接着我看见了他身边的人。  
那个男人可真矮。看起来还没有到埃尔温先生的肩膀，长相也并不显年纪，如果不是他身上的西装和那张冷然的脸昭示着他是个有阅历的成年人，我大概会以为他还相当年轻。  
在我看来他的外表带着一种疏离感，十分难以想象安妮小姐怎么和他相处。  
安妮小姐从楼梯上下来，快步走到楼前面微笑着迎接他，他在看见安妮的时候，面孔上的抗拒和冷淡似乎消散了一些。  
利威尔先生怀里抱着一个小婴儿，我想这大概是安妮小姐口中的乔尼。  
我本想走过去帮助他安置一下小孩儿，就见他眯起眼睛扫视整间屋子，然后转头，那双灰蓝色的眼睛锋利地像是刀片，一下子朝我射过来。  
那感觉真可怕。  
然后他就开口问话，就像这屋子里的主人似的，声线清冷，“这屋子是您扫的？”  
他的目光让我觉得他那个“您”根本不是尊敬。  
——其实不止是我，还有侍女们，我不过帮了个忙。  
这些话被我卡在了喉咙里，我瞠目结舌地看着他把怀里的婴儿塞给安妮小姐，脱下西装外套，挽起袖子取来扫帚，眉毛拧地厉害，开始打扫屋子。  
我把茫然的求助目光投到安妮小姐那里。  
“嬷嬷，您应该让她们扫的更干净一些。”  
我觉得这已经够干净了。  
而且怎么能让客人打扫屋子呢，这么想着我想去夺利威尔先生手中的扫把，埃尔温先生止住了我。  
“别管他，嬷嬷，他不打扫会难受的。”

一位女仆的自述：  
知道利威尔先生今天要过来，安妮小姐反复叮嘱我一定要把屋子打扫地相当干净。  
小姐你质疑我的工作水平吗？  
这么质问着的我得到了小姐一个意味不明的微笑，“不，那位先生的标准要比我高很多。”  
虽然心里对于这句话没太当回事，我还是把别墅打扫了三遍。  
我见到了那个传说中的人类最强。  
他看起来还没有安妮小姐高，估计只有一米六。  
虽然知道他大概曾经不过是个暴躁的军人，不过我总觉得他身上有一股浑然天成的贵族气质。  
看了一眼他怀中的婴儿我就开始胡思乱想。  
首先他应该没有结婚，安妮小姐那么崇拜的人应该也不会私生活混乱，在者他那生人勿进的冷漠气场让我觉得应该也很难有姑娘和他育有子女。  
那么就是领养的吧。  
这个时候他说了他进屋以来的第一句话，质问了我的劳动成果，居然还开始自己打扫。  
我看见安妮小姐似乎炫耀似的向我笑了笑。  
……这位兵长难道能看见空气中的灰尘吗？  
最后能反光的地板向我宣告了他的标准到底有多高。

安妮的日记：  
Xxx年x月x日  
我并不十分清楚我对于埃尔温的崇拜到底在何时转化为爱，我知道他们自由之翼是没有错的。  
所有的尸体，鲜血，失败都不能击垮我对他们的钦佩。  
林奇家会一直支持调查兵团。  
我想我会一直感谢利威尔先生，他的存在缩短了战争，也在客观上有利于埃尔温的安全。虽然我知道战争时期的他和埃尔温最基本的关系仍旧是上司和下属，虽然我大概知道埃尔温必须以无情的态度对待他。  
我很庆幸战争结束后，他们都活着。  
他们终于可以向老战友，老朋友一般相处。  
说了这么多有些跑题。  
昨天埃尔温就严肃地告诉我，这间别墅的打扫程度并不符合利威尔的洁癖标准，今天我终于知道即使打扫三遍也不符合标准。  
“你猜利威尔进来后做的第一件事情是什么？”  
昨天埃尔温笑着和我说道，“我打赌，他第一眼记住的是扫除工具的位置，做的第一件事情就是打扫卫生。”  
事实证明埃尔温还是很了解他的。  
今天埃尔温想要抱抱乔尼。  
以往的惨痛教训告诉我，乔尼一见到埃尔温就会哭。  
埃尔温提出这个要求后，我看到利威尔似乎很有兴致地挑挑眉，他怀里的乔尼碧绿的眼睛滴溜溜直转。  
埃尔温俯下身把乔尼接到怀里，小心翼翼地拖住乔尼的身子。我走到他身边好奇地瞧着。  
埃尔温看起来很紧张，小心翼翼地连大气儿都不敢出，一张脸被他板成了木头，乔尼的眼睛转了转，锁定了埃尔温。  
我忍着笑，看着这一老一小大眼瞪小眼。  
一秒。  
两秒。  
三秒。  
我看到乔尼皱了皱脸，撕心裂肺地哭起来。瞟到埃尔温刚刚还是木头的脸一下子崩坏成了慌张。  
我把乔尼接过来哄，小孩儿在我的轻轻摇晃下一会儿就笑了。  
此刻的埃尔温高大的身影似乎一下子缩短了，他挫败地看了一眼我怀中的乔尼，笑得相当无奈。  
利威尔靠在一边，面上没有什么特别的表情，但是我打包票从那亮了一些的眼睛里看到了笑意。

不知道什么时候开始，安妮不再用您相称，而是改成了名字。  
利威尔灰蓝色的眼睛眨了一下，并没有不愉快地神色，如果硬要说得话，那大概是一种类似于惊讶的情绪。  
午后阳光，白瓷桌面，三杯红茶。  
“其实你的礼仪很规范，不管是吻手礼还是行礼。”安妮浅浅笑着，利威尔并不认真的听讲似乎并没有给她造成影响。  
“所以我觉得你需要学的，只是友好正式礼貌的用语，利威尔。”埃尔温坐在令一面沙发上，向他的老友解释道。“虽然你很不喜欢他们，但是我真不希望你当着他们的面骂他们猪猡。”  
利威尔交叠着双腿陷进另一面沙发里，一条胳膊放在腿上，另一条胳膊搭在沙发背上，眼皮微垂，被微遮的细长眼睛以从下往上的锋利角度扫了埃尔温一眼。  
埃尔温无视拿到目光，他双手交叉放在身前，靠在沙发里，思量了一下，说道，“比如，”他顿了一下，似乎是在克服强烈的违和感，“尊敬的，我很荣幸，我诚挚的，什么的？”  
利威尔挑眉，“我并不觉得那些词语从我嘴里说出来就显得我有多尊敬，而且我和他们谈话就是他们的荣幸。”  
埃尔温对于他的反应并不意外，叹口气，无奈似的摇摇头。  
他也不认为有一天利威尔板着一张脸打官腔是件让人欣慰地事情，简直想想就觉得瘆的慌。  
虽然这么想着，他还是试探性地问道：“你就试试，嗯，就一次？”  
“那好。”利威尔出乎意料地爽快答应，双臂环在胸前，扬起下巴，眼睛聚焦到埃尔温脸上。  
“尊敬的史密斯先生，我很荣幸您能邀我一起闲谈，不过我诚挚地建议您关注一下您的发际线。”  
埃尔温瞬间就后悔了刚才的请求，他面上有些尴尬，双眼充满了无奈，摇摇头，张了张口，又想不出说什么好地闭上了。  
安妮倒是噗嗤一声笑出来，然后迅速忍住笑意，正襟危坐，抱歉地看了一眼埃尔温。  
利威尔对于他们俩这各异的反应倒是不怎么在意，丝毫没有制造了笑点的自觉，他垂着眼看着脚尖，无聊似的轻轻晃了一下鞋子。  
午睡完毕的乔尼的大哭声从楼上传来，利威尔几乎是松了一口气似的，立刻站起来，向楼上走去。  
安妮注视着他的背影，回过头看了一眼埃尔温，“说真的，他真的不适合学书面用语。”  
埃尔温轻轻点头，“他有的是分寸，必要的时候也说得出口，而且，”埃尔温促狭地一笑，“谈论一些军事话题的时候，说一两句粗话才有感觉。”  
安妮有几分好笑地看向埃尔温，“那你一本正经地教礼仪干什么？”  
埃尔温端起红茶，凝视着红茶的热气，他的面孔映在杯中的红茶里。“你知道，他其实是个细腻的人。”他抿了一口茶，放下茶杯，看向安妮，“我希望他变得温和些，希望他和乔尼和我们住一段时日会变得温和些。”

安妮的日记：  
Xxx年x月x日  
埃尔温一直觉得战争已经结束了，既然已经不需要铁面无私，他应该对利威尔好些——或者这些都是我给他加的光环，他只不过是想好好对待乔尼。  
埃尔温对于乔尼一见到他就哭这件事情相当介意，每天回来都会让利威尔把乔尼给他抱一会儿。  
每天我都看到那两个男人小心翼翼地传递小孩儿，然后小孩儿再撕心裂肺地哭，亏得他们两个都不嫌烦。  
埃尔温的努力还是带来了一些效果的，乔尼被他抱在怀里到哭出来之间的间隔越来越长。  
埃尔温昨天晚上一直在和我念叨，说没准儿今天乔尼就不哭了。  
“埃尔温，我从来都不知道你这么无聊。”利威尔瞪了埃尔温一眼，把乔尼递了过去。  
乔尼在埃尔温怀里 静静地看着他，看了一会儿小脸儿一皱，埃尔温屏住了呼吸。  
乔尼打了个喷嚏，笑了起来。  
埃尔温当时的表情，蠢透了。

埃尔温和安妮显然把教利威尔学礼仪这件事情压下了，他们一致把教乔尼说话这件事情提上日程。  
昨天晚上乔尼几乎哭闹了一晚上，今天午后利威尔被埃尔温和安妮赶去睡觉。鉴于乔尼见到安妮和埃尔温已经都不哭了，这两个人就决定牺牲午休时间，尽快让小乔尼的声道顺利发出声来。  
“乔尼，叫‘妈妈’。”埃尔温把乔尼搂在怀里，用他低沉的声音温声道。  
“埃尔温，”安妮抬起头来，有些忧伤地注视着丈夫，“乔尼并没有妈妈，你为什么教她妈妈。”

Xxx年x月x日  
韩吉小姐在埃尔温和利威尔的眼里大概都是灾难，我一直知道他们两个想办法不让我见到韩吉小姐。  
他们的目的显然达成不了了。  
婚礼前埃尔温去找利威尔喝酒的那个晚上，韩吉小姐和我进行了一次会面。  
说起来我和埃尔温真有意思，在婚礼的前一天都去找别人谈天。  
我记得我和利威尔说过，希望有一天可以见到他的家人，我没想到几个月后就见到了，是一个那么可爱的婴儿。  
“可是利威尔先生并没有结婚，这个孩子是他领养的吗？”大概女子最终无法战胜自己的好奇心，自幼的教导让我知晓这个问题并不礼貌，可是我却无法克制自己向韩吉小姐询问。  
韩吉小姐坐在我的对面，烛台罩着她闪光的镜片，“他大概是希望别人这样想，我也不希望和别人讨论这个问题，不过安妮，你是埃尔温的家人，你却也很关心他，我想我说什么你应该都不会改变你对他的看法。”  
她镜片后的双眼下是一片温和地严肃，我看着她有些发怔，她要和我说的可能是不太好的事情。我隐隐想着那个孩子或许是个私生子，这种想法在我心头形成时，我竟然不得不承认，或许我心头的英雄沾上了污点。我为自己心头生出的抗拒感而感到失望，我曾经以为我会一直站在他的身后。  
不，那或许只是一个意外，不管事实如何，都不能掩盖他为人类、为自由进击做出的贡献，都不能玷污他那献给人类的温柔心脏。  
我渐渐平静下来，迎上韩吉小姐的目光，我听见自己坚定的声音，“我不会改变我自己的看法，我会一直像家人一样关心他。”  
韩吉小姐似乎短促地笑了一下，放松下来靠在椅子背上，她面上的严肃一点点退去，好像真正接受了我的融入，一下子就换了一种状态。“你想问什么？”  
我犹豫了一下，还是又重复了一遍刚刚的问题。“乔尼，不是利威尔先生领养的吗？”  
“怎么可能是领养的啊，那小家伙难道长得和利威尔不像？我觉得挺神似的啊。”韩吉小姐揉了揉脑袋，把手撑在桌子上，“她当然是亲生的。”  
我见过乔尼，小小的五官里面或许有利威尔的样子，大概就是这样，我听到了这句话并不是十分吃惊。  
我问道：“那……她妈妈是谁？”  
韩吉小姐明显对于这个问题感到惊讶，在看到我把怀疑的目光投到她身上时，她的表情让我觉得，她大概以为我脑子进水了。  
“大概我的表达模糊，”韩吉深吸一口气，似乎是鼓励地看了我一眼，攥了攥拳头，好像要告诉我一个天大的秘密。韩吉小姐脱离椅背几秒，又靠回去，语速加快，平板儿地对我说道：“乔尼是亲生的，他自己生的，他就是妈妈。”  
我怕是过了会儿才敢消化那句话里的意思，我不认为男性可以孕育小孩，可是韩吉小姐的话我又下意识地选择相信。震惊之余后想起利威尔是在我家养病，“那他养的病……和乔尼有关吗？”  
“你想什么呢，当然没关系。”韩吉小姐对于我潜意识里弱化了他的好友感到有些不满。  
我感到松口气，点点头，才战战兢兢地把我的下一个问题问出口，“那……她另一位父亲是？”  
韩吉小姐看起来有些欣慰我终于找到重点了，她似乎想和我说什么，却又想起什么似的，一下子从椅子上站起来，“我得走了，埃尔温要是回来看见我得拆了我，反正利威尔身边关系密切的男人也没谁，你自己想吧。”  
我看着韩吉小姐就这样不负责任地撤离，无法控制地想着那个问题。这个问题久久在我脑海中回响，以至于我在婚礼上见到利威尔都有些愣神。  
如果男性要孕育孩子，是不是也要像男人和女人那样，进行亲密的事情，想到这一点，我看向利威尔兵长的眼神不受控制地变得复杂一些，我不敢想象他会为了谁去做这件事情，我又不敢想象如果这件事情不是自愿的，那么他受到了怎样的伤害。  
我以为这些都不能改变我善待他，善待乔尼的事情。  
埃尔温很喜欢乔尼，我一直没有多想，今天埃尔温却想教乔尼叫妈妈，我想我们都知道乔尼没有妈妈，埃尔温这个举动，应该就表明他知道乔尼的身世，下意识地把利威尔兵长代入了母亲的角色。这样想着，我控制不了自己思维的方向，埃尔温和利威尔密切的联系，埃尔温对乔尼的喜爱，我无法控制地勾勒一个猜想，有谁能让那位兵长放下骄傲呢？  
那个猜想让我害怕，我知道我不应该怀疑我丈夫，怀疑我最尊敬的人，可是我看到他们和乔尼在一块儿的画面，又不能不瞎想。  
如果是真的。  
我觉得难受，觉得自己的丈夫好像背叛了自己，觉得最尊敬的人好像也扇了我一耳光。可是这又不能让我不去钦佩他们为人们做出的贡献，我厌恶自己的心思，又渴望继续尊敬他们。  
我真的想，希望我能做到，即使是真的，我也要爱着他们每一个人，保持现状，我想如果这是真的，我也没有资格去质疑他们多年的感情。

韩吉的日记  
Xxx年x月x日  
安妮已经嫁给埃尔温了，我觉得早说开了早省事。试探了那姑娘一番后，我觉得告诉她没问题。  
后来事实证明我太天真了，看到安妮的信我才知道那姑娘脑补到了什么程度。  
我就回信告诉她，“放心吧埃尔温爱的是你，他和利威尔这么多年纯洁的战争情谊哪能说变就变，再说他还没有那个胆子让人类最强和他生孩子。你这什么脑思路简直就不能救了，利威尔身边关系密切的男人确实没几个，除了埃尔温不是还有个艾伦吗，你忘了乔尼的眼睛是绿色的？当然他们俩其实也没什么感情，就是意外。我告诉你是怕你瞎猜，再来就是，虽然不大像但是我确实是女人，凭着女人的第六感，我觉得不管过多少年，早晚有一天艾伦那小子得回来找他，所以让你提前做好准备。还有，如果回信被埃尔温发现了，就告诉我一声，这证明他意识到对于你的保卫战失败以后，就不会在抗拒我去你们家了。”  
很快我就收到了安妮的道歉信，那姑娘在心里说了半天，她说她不应该对于埃尔温和利威尔进行冒犯的猜想，向我保证会成为埃尔温利威尔还有乔尼的坚强后盾。她说绝对不会用不一样的眼光看待利威尔，就是看起来她把艾伦定义成了实力懵圈，这个词证明那姑娘看过《围墙之前谜之词汇》，我对她的好感加强了一些。她说埃尔温非常挫败地表示，我可以登门拜访了。  
我回了一封信告诉她我一定会挑吉日拜访，并且苦口婆心地和安妮分析半天，告诉她艾伦只是不懂爱。

安妮坐在铺满天鹅绒的地板上——当然是为了乔尼，乔尼此刻正在努力地学爬，安妮一边看着小家伙笨笨拙拙地挪动手脚，一边轻柔地坐着口型，“妈——妈——”  
利威尔坐在一边，在乔尼要扭到手的时候扶一把，抬起眼看了看安妮，安妮回了他一个温柔的微笑。  
利威尔敲敲天鹅绒，因为铺在地板上的缘故，还是有声响的。“安妮，韩吉是不是和你说什么了。”  
“嗯？”安妮似乎想装傻，无辜地看了他几眼。  
“啧，埃尔温去找我的那个晚上，韩吉一定去找你了。那家伙肯定跟你说了乔尼的事情。”利威尔说着，眼睛却往一边瞟了瞟。  
安妮听着他说完，觉得也瞒不下去了，就轻声接话道：“你介意我教乔尼’妈妈’吗？想想也确实叫不出去……可是叫爸爸很违和吧？”  
利威尔不自觉地就顺着安妮的话稍稍脑补，软软一团长开了摇摇晃晃走路的小孩子，叫他爸爸的样子……简直诡异。  
安妮看见他也有些僵的脸色，想了想，眼睛微弯，笑了起来，“叫名字吧。似乎这是你最能接受的称呼了。”  
利威尔似乎怔了一会儿，然后才缓缓地，小幅度地点了点头。  
获得许可的安妮大有干劲儿，伸开腿趴在天鹅绒上，专注地看着摆弄四肢的乔尼，小心地做着口型：“l——e——v——i。”

安妮的日记：  
Xxx年x月x日  
今天乔尼会说话了。  
根本就没有任何征兆，我去倒热水，在天鹅绒上面活动累了的乔尼被利威尔抱了起来。  
她小小地一团窝在利威尔怀里，伸出白嫩的小手扯了扯利威尔的领巾，眼睛转了转，就笑了，接着她缓缓地发出那个声音。她的声音甜甜的，磕磕绊绊，听起来就像是天书，要回味好久才能听懂那是个名字。  
那时利威尔似乎是僵住了，他就像是接受到战备警报一般绷紧，托着乔尼的手僵在了小孩子的衣料下面。他注视着乔尼，像是回味着那小丫头刚刚说了什么，接着他放松下来，眼眸中一点一点，汇聚出一片小心翼翼的温柔。他面上还是微微怔忪的神色，唇角却轻轻挑了一个极浅的弧度。

安妮的日记：  
xxx年x月x日  
自从乔尼学会爬了之后，埃尔温就很大方地在利威尔房间的地毯上面铺上了天鹅绒——“地毯谁都踩，利威尔不可能放心让乔尼爬到上面。”  
在他铺那层天鹅绒之前，利威尔一直都只允许乔尼在床上爬，除了他得时刻注意着不要让乔尼掉下去。  
算算看，乔尼这丫头都快一周岁了。

Chapter18  
三笠兵长的训练机制里有两项以前制度没有的项目，“训练监督员”项目以及“工作定期巡视项目”。前一项针对干部，后一项针对团长。这个建议刚刚提出的时候，艾伦有些惊讶，爱尔敏相当冷静地配合着析利手弊，并且提出对于这项提案的大力支持——“没有战争的时候一定要想办法防止懈怠。”  
最先支持这项计划的是艾伦和爱尔敏，以及无条件支持三笠任何决定的让。  
现在看来这三个当事人似乎受到了这项制度的影响。  
鉴于提案中的“团长训练巡视机制”是按监督小组来分的，检查工作的艾伦已经做好了一整天都和让与爱尔敏的组合打交道的准备。  
打起精神来，板起了作为团长应该有的严肃脸，艾伦靠在墙边。他扫视理论课的教室，渐渐地发现了一些不对劲的地方。  
当然不是在认真听讲的士兵们身上，反而是出现在两位长官身上。  
爱尔敏在讲台前站得笔直，教鞭轻轻点着黑板上的线路图纸，话语流畅明确，就像在制定作战计划。他讲课的时候扫视学生们，目光在快要触及让所巡视的位置时就被收回，让全场巡视的时候，不知是不是巧合，爱尔敏就会把目光焦灼在路线图纸上面。  
让刻意放轻了监督的脚步声，小心地避免军靴在地板上踩过的声音影响上课，走完一圈时抬眼瞥了一眼讲台，爱尔敏刚好转过视线，两人目光相撞，爱尔敏停顿一下，用教鞭用力敲了一下图纸，接着把视线重新投回到图纸上面，右手攥紧了教鞭，指尖微微泛白。  
经过窗户的阳光在桌面与墙壁上投射下光斑，长条状的光是一点点切割了这间教室，教室里的话语声，脚步声，纸笔间的摩擦声似乎都被这阳光消去了声音，轻点教鞭和轻抬军靴的动作似乎也被过滤成了静止。  
艾伦看着这间阳光中的教室，看着那机械的动作，记笔记的手掌机械地挪动，军靴按着教室的台阶一遍遍踩踏，教鞭顺着话语声轻点黑板。  
或许这些动作太过规律，他们在艾伦眼里渐渐被同化成毫无意义的重复，等同于静止。或许这些动作放在一起又有些不当，他们的声响一点点传过来，成了艾伦耳中的不协和音。  
这种诡异的状况在下午的立体机动训练中依然存在。  
作为监督员的爱尔敏注视着训练的士兵，面上完全不是他平日里的和善，接着他快速看了一眼怀表，冷静地报出时间，在让进行训练士兵点评的时候低下头看着地面，嘴唇抿成一条线。他靠在树旁，上身微微前倾，看起来有些弓着背，艾伦却觉得爱尔敏就像作战状态一样绷紧了全身的神经。  
结束训练以后士兵们四下散去的瞬间，让就抬起脚向爱尔敏所在的方向走来。爱尔敏立刻转过身向艾伦所在的方向走去，在艾伦旁边站定。让微微一怔，叹口气，迈开步子也走过来。  
直到他们俩都站到艾伦身边，爱尔敏还是没有抬头，发丝遮住眼睛，可窥探的侧脸上是绷紧的神色，脚尖状似无聊地在地面上轻点。让把相当纠结的目光投射到爱尔敏背上，想要开口又闭上嘴巴，收回视线，恶狠狠地对着艾伦使了一个眼色。  
艾伦本来正在小心观察这两人之间的异常，冷不丁接受到让的眼刀，一噎，顿了顿清嗓开口：“那我就说说今天的训练监督巡视情况，你们……”  
在他说话的时候，爱尔敏已经抬起头来，看起来已经平静，听着他讲话的眸子里充溢着工作中的认真，没有半点不耐烦的神色。让大概也是第一次这么全神贯注地听艾伦讲话，神色专注得让艾伦后背直发毛。  
“……没了，就这些。”艾伦话音刚落，爱尔敏就眨一下眼，颇为认真地看了他一眼，似乎是想要确定艾伦这句话的真实度，在他的出 “绝对属实”这个信息后，身体侧转，脚步毫不犹豫地迈出，头也不回地离开了。  
“爱——”艾伦伸出的手没能拉住他，就迅速调转目标扯住了想要追过去的让，在手指抓住衣服的时候就开始质问：“你做什么不对的事情了，他这么生气.？”  
被他拉住的让本来奋力地挣扎，在听到他的话之后似乎相当挫败地放弃了，把艾伦的爪子从自己衣服上拨开，眼眉一跳就开始反问：“你哪只眼睛看出来他是生气了?还有为什么一定就是我做了不对的事？”  
“这不是理所当然的吗。”艾伦倒是没想到让这么反问过来，大脑转过来之前嘴上就已经接了话，瞟到让一脸你无可救药的神色，没来得及说完的话生生被他扭转了个方向：“那你们怎么了？不是爱尔敏做了什么吧？”  
他说的是问句，整张脸上却摆满了“绝对不是爱尔敏的错”这句话，看得让一愣，然后叹口气，“不能算是，哎，说了你也不懂。”  
艾伦一听就要来劲儿，“你不说怎么解决。”  
让拍拍他的肩膀，打了个哈欠，“这是我俩的事儿，而且以你那脑子，说了真不懂。”

你无法预知事情会如何变化，无法无知自己什么时候会突如其来地生病，不知道自己何时会死亡，不知道你的心脏，何时会为了他人加速跳动。  
爱尔敏并不是很清楚这一切是如何悄悄发生了变化。  
或许是在对方第一次克服自私的时候，察觉到了对方的可贵；或许是对方抗拒杀人的时候，体念到了善良；或许是对方沾染鲜血，久经战场，却愈加冷静，愈加学会反省思考，给他带来了认同感。或许是经常一起行动带来的默契，经由对方不自觉地保护行动被渲染开来。  
不知道什么时候起，这一点点的小事汇聚成了习惯，更不知道从什么时候起，这种习惯变了味道，因而更加小心珍视，藏在心头，默默体念，却不说破。  
战火与鲜血中生出的这点念想来不及思考，来不及发酵，就被他自己压下了发展的可能。在那样的时代，所有的私情都要绕道，我们活着，却不知道能否见到明天的太阳。我们并肩，却不知道结束的时候还会不会在彼此身旁。我们甚至，连是否能胜利，是否会活着，都不知道。  
可是胜利的号角在地平线上吹响，劫后余生的阳光在绿茵大地上普照，那点念想，在微风的一点点吹拂下，不受控制，肆意的生长起来。  
本来战争残酷已经卷走了他的怯懦，本来悲惨的呼号已经沉淀了他的冷静，可是或许是艾伦和三笠的携手，或许是让对于三笠执念一点点地看开，或许就是这些似真似幻的假象让他看到了希望，或许就是夜晚的星光映照了身侧之人的脸庞，一贯的冷静似乎和理智一起被打包掩埋，就在那一刻说出了让自己一直后悔的句子。  
那张脸上的震惊表情像是一把刀，命中目标，激发了被他掩埋的怯懦，卷走了他引以为傲地冷静。  
要回到正轨，他拼命地想。他把自己学过的所有伪装功夫都拿了出来，用伪装出来的冷意拒绝对方的一次次接近。  
他只是需要时间，他想，他只是需要时间，他可以让两个人从尴尬中摆脱出来，他可以做到。

让对于目前的现状很苦恼。  
爱尔敏突如其来的告白一下子把他打懵了，结果第二天那小子就开始板着一张脸，跟避瘟疫似的避着他。让一直想把他拉过来好好谈一谈，不就说一句“我喜欢你”吗多大点儿事儿，至于就让那小子把在战场上磨练出来的死伤面不改色给丢了吗？  
还有用艾伦的话说自己长了一张马脸，这家伙到底喜欢自己哪儿了？

让是在半夜把爱尔敏堵住的。  
“你睡不着？”爱尔敏发现这个个子比他高的傻块头铁了心似的不放他走，皱着眉就问道。  
“我知道你肯定睡不着。”让瞟了爱尔敏一眼，率先沉不住气了。“我说，不就说了一句告白你至于吗，我吓傻了，但是不代表‘我不喜欢男人、讨厌同性恋、我讨厌你’这一系列连带反应，听明白了？”  
爱尔敏瞪了让一眼。  
“你敢说你那都是弯儿的脑袋没这么想？”  
“……”  
“我就不明白了，你这小子看上我哪一点了。”让摇摇头，很是无奈地说道：“我有一张长脸，性格也不是多讨喜，打架又没有三笠厉害，你看上什么了？”  
“……你到底想表达什么？”爱尔敏看起来恢复了往常的平静，语气已经不再强硬，却有些摸不透让话题的走向。  
“我的意思就是，”让叹了一口气，“我有点受宠若惊。爱尔敏，毕竟你能力优秀，处事妥当，性格讨喜，长得也挺漂亮。”  
爱尔敏看向让的眼神里，疑惑一点点扩散开。  
让盯着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，深吸一口气 ，“其实我的意思就是，经过深思熟虑，如果你这小子还是看得上我。”他佯装着咳嗽一声，眼神心虚似的往别处飘忽，“那咱俩就凑合凑合试试吧。”  
———————————————————————————

艾伦觉得让和爱尔敏好像和好了，又好像和以前不大一样。  
这种这两个人气场越来越融合的感觉是怎么回事……  
“你和让不吵架了？”  
爱尔敏回看艾伦，“我们本来也没吵架。”  
“……那你们是怎么回事儿？”  
爱尔敏想着艾伦自己身后的那堆感情烂摊子，深深地看了他一眼，“说了你也不懂。”

Chapter19  
踏进埃尔温的别墅，脚刚刚迈进雕花的大门，看着埃尔温那张刻板的脸上露出微笑，奈尔觉得后悔的情绪一点点泛了上来。他看了一眼自己的鞋尖，叹了口气。  
事情要从几天前说起。  
埃尔温这个人，用安妮家嬷嬷的话说，就是一肚子心眼儿，一般人玩儿不转，故而大多数情况下只有他玩儿别人的份儿。  
“埃尔温那家伙虽然发际线很高，但是稀少的头发并没有拉低他的智商，和奈尔的胡子不一样。”这是利威尔士兵长的原话。  
这样的埃尔温用了很短的时间就让自己的酒商生意扩大至全都第一，并且雄心勃勃地要在商界大展身手。  
“那势头可怕的就像萨沙看到肉了，艾伦看到巨人了一样迅猛。利威尔遇到巨人一样碾压。”这是韩吉的语录。  
埃尔温扩大的商业，在调查兵团看来就是源源不断的资金支持，有力的商业后盾——除了萨沙，她大概只能看到伙食里肉食增加的希望。  
综上所述，埃尔温团长带着他可怕的军事实力浩浩荡荡冲进了商业战场，目前占了上风。  
如果埃尔温是一个沉不住气的人，那么他现在应该满面笑意地诠释春风得意。  
不过埃尔温是一个喜欢喜怒不形于色的人，于是埃尔温一直平板着一张脸，和韩吉谈论关于他商业发展的接下来的安排，丝毫没有自己野心勃勃后来居上的自觉。  
“看起来相当谦虚，而且他应该忘了过度谦虚也是骄傲。”韩吉说。  
不过这种骄傲在埃尔温的眼里还是不存在的，如果本文可以使用欢脱一点的言语，那么他浑身上下都大写着“哥做这些都是小意思。”  
这样的埃尔温看起来彬彬有礼，深藏不露，浑身标刻着他的贵族气质，时不时还把军团前团长的可怕威压放一放。  
看起来相当了不起。  
如果是看过《围墙之前谜之词汇》的韩吉，她大概会形容成“牛逼”再者，就是“高富帅”，人生赢家，目前的埃尔温，有钱有势有美女，车嘛——豪华马车还是有的。  
这样的埃尔温在奈尔看起来有点欠扁。  
安逸的生活眷顾了在危急时刻拼进全力的调查兵团，不管是战争洗礼下的优秀士兵，还是新补充的前二十士兵，这两个条件决定了调查兵团是免不了要人才辈出一些，因此调查兵团作为前巨人战斗部队，现资源开发部队，建立了让屯驻兵团和宪兵团眼红的五年基本服役机制。  
屯驻兵团有些惨，他们大多数士兵都不够优秀，宪兵团好歹还是吸收了许多成绩不错有野心的家伙。  
后继人才并不是十分充足的奈尔军团长和皮克西斯司令，丝毫不能向调查兵团干部组一样集体退役晒太阳。  
为培养后备力量发愁的奈尔碰见了提着公文包步行的埃尔文。  
至少短期内不会有“是出否出墙作战，保护贵族还是保护人民”这样的立场争斗，因为立场、军团权益和个人权力敌对了许多年的老朋友再次见面，免不了尴尬的同时，又多了些松口气的味道。  
“要不，喝一杯？”奈尔把视线盯到埃尔温的包上，又看了一眼自己都穿脏了的军服，犹豫着开口。  
大酒店的单人间，利用埃尔温的便利条件，这两个人花了大半个下午的时间小酌叙旧。感慨过去，再回顾一下天差地别的现状。  
“女王还是挺乱来的，是你们调查兵团以前的小丫头吧？真大方，旧宫殿废址，建筑物多吧，没人用吧，因为是皇家的东西根本没人敢动吧？陛下大手一挥就说交给宪兵团训练用了。”  
埃尔温晃了晃酒杯，“她这是帮你培养后备力量。”  
“可是听起来太浪费，太任性了。”奈尔嘴上这么说着，心里可是一点儿都不反对这个决定。他又想起了别的事情，眉毛又开始拧，准备举杯的手僵在半空中，他说道：“你看新的训练场地是有了，但是训练官呢，这一届老兵水准就那样，我又不能一把老骨头了放着工作不干，天天盯着他们，战术队形技巧什么的怎么练。”  
奈尔叹口气，“得请个外援，最好在军队呆过，在你们调查兵团更好，战术和立体机动战斗技巧超强，镇得住宪兵队小崽子们，现在又没有什么事可忙——”奈尔的话头一顿，那杯酒还被他将我在空中，他咔嚓咔嚓跟上发条似的把眼珠转向埃尔温。“……我怎么觉得人选这么熟？”  
埃尔温愉快地冲他眨眨眼睛，举起杯子做了个“请”的手势，抿了一口酒。  
奈尔这才想起杯子被自己举在空中好半天了，举得有些酸了的手臂把杯子送到嘴边，他喝了一口酒后，就把杯子放下，原先拿杯的手收了回来，和另一只手交叉，放在桌上。他盯着埃尔温，不知道该作何表情。“……你能把他借给我吗？”  
埃尔温也把手收回来轻轻搭在腿上，他靠进椅子里，看着奈尔，心情不错地说道：“我可以让你们见个面，但是他答不答应你的请求我可不知道。”  
奈尔显然对于“见个面”的可行性表示相当的怀疑。“你难道要把他绑架过来？知道要见我他肯定不干，再说我们俩见面除了骂还是骂。”  
埃尔温眨眨眼睛，“你这么有自知之明我很欣慰，奈尔。不过不用让他找你，你去我家就可以，他现在在我家。”他微微笑起来，狡黠地看着奈尔，“我今天不告诉他，你找一天去拜访，”他把奈尔全身扫视一圈，“一定要换套军服，不然你会被骂的。”  
回到现在，奈尔站在门口，面对埃尔温的微笑，刚刚叹完一口气。觉得自己来到这里一定会触一鼻子霉头。  
他跟着埃尔温迈开步子，破罐破摔地想着既然已经来了，就去见见吧。  
他跟着埃尔温走过花园，来到光影交接的长廊。  
别墅底层靠进长廊的方位有一扇推拉大门，此刻这扇大门被向两边大大地推开，从长廊上可以直接看到屋内的情形。  
奈尔眼前的情形十分和谐，充满温馨，但是配上情景的主角，在奈尔的心头荡漾出一圈圈的诡异。  
埃尔温发挥了资本家的奢侈，在会客厅的地毯上铺了一层天鹅绒。天鹅绒上有一个白白胖胖的小孩儿，穿着出奇可爱的粉色衣裳，又慢又笨，看起来却相当欢快地爬着。安妮坐在小孩子的一边，笑着看着小孩儿。利威尔坐在小孩儿对面，微垂着眼，静静地看着小孩儿的动作。阳光照在他的发旋儿上，袖子被他挽起一节，露出白皙的小臂，右手虎口朝外轻轻杵在地面上，看起来温和无害，显得很……居家？  
奈尔轻轻摇了摇头赶跑了自己要命的想法。  
安妮看到他，从天鹅绒上站起来，向他礼貌地微笑，穿好鞋子走出来，在安妮进行那一切的时候，埃尔温看着奈尔并无诚意地抱歉一笑“你看，因为客厅已经给了小朋友，我们就在走廊上说吧 。”  
-——明显仗着他是老熟人，连款待都没了。  
安妮陪着埃尔温和他寒暄，奈尔心不在焉地应付着这对夫妇，眼睛不住地瞟向客厅。  
他都忘了，那老混混养了一个不知道从哪来的小孩儿。  
小孩儿好像还没有爬累，利威尔安静地坐在旁边看着小孩儿，在活动手腕的时候瞥了这边一眼，没有给予任何多余的关注，就又垂下眼睛。完完全全把奈尔晾在一边。  
奈尔恶狠狠地盯着他，被盯的人依旧气定神闲，半点儿不理奈尔的尴尬。  
埃尔温注意着这两人暗地里的你来我往，思忖着利威尔也晾了奈尔够久了，就开始装模作样地问奈尔：“你今天来是为了？”  
奈尔被埃尔温一本正经欺负人的做派弄得无语，给了他一个白眼，把头转向会客厅，盯着坐在天鹅绒上的男人，故意把声音放大：“我找他。”  
那人很给面子地抬起头看了奈尔一眼，又收回了视线 。  
奈尔被怼回来，瞪着埃尔温。  
埃尔温很不厚道地笑了，看向会客厅，“利威尔。”他的语气里有一丝笑意，听在奈尔耳朵里就和“差不多就行”一个意思。  
利威尔瞟了一眼埃尔温，终于从地面上起身，走出绒幔穿好鞋子，看了一眼精神依旧高昂的乔尼，权衡一下，怕小孩儿爬到脏的地面上，还是把小孩儿抱了起来。  
他就这么抱着孩子沐浴着阳光走到埃尔温旁边，奈尔对面，看似认真，目光却又充满随意地把奈尔全身洗得发亮的衣物扫了一遍，这才开口，“你找我干什么？”  
奈尔把和埃尔温在酒馆里的对话重复一遍，利威尔一直安静地听着，没有打断一句，在奈尔终于询问他意见之时，干脆利落，“不去。”  
料想到会被拒绝的奈尔还是被对方这过于干脆的态度惹毛了。  
“你倒是给我个理由啊小子，不会是为了养小孩儿吧。”奈尔问的恶狠狠，还带上了调侃意味。  
利威尔瞥了一眼奈尔，挑眉，“啊，就是这样。”回答得理直气壮，平静的表情就像在讽刺奈尔“这么明显的事情都看不出来你是白痴吗”  
奈尔直接被他噎到，完全忘了自己的话头。  
人类最强为了养小孩儿不碰立体机动——骗鬼都不信！  
——你小子就是不想帮宪兵团，就是想跟我做对，是这样吧！  
——啊，是有怎么样。  
在对方目光中败下阵来，奈尔无奈地瞟了一眼埃尔温，又把目光收回到利威尔身上。  
利威尔身形偏向瘦小，此刻穿着便服，怀里又抱着一个孩子，站在阳光下面，整个人都显得温柔而且单薄。  
联想到这个人到底多么危险，奈尔觉得满世界只剩下了“呵呵”两个字。  
或许是抱着小孩的形象减弱了一点威压，奈尔把以前在军庭刚见面时的勇气都捡了回来，“你这种地下街的老鼠，文明用语都不会说，简直没有办法交流。”  
很好。  
他看到利威尔眯起眼睛，灰蓝色的瞳仁中闪过锋利的光芒，威压气场全开，几秒后却又悉数收敛，利威尔望着奈尔，自称一派居高临下的气势，挑了挑眉，甚至微扬了嘴角。  
“尊敬的奈尔先生，我很荣幸您还记得我的出身，我诚挚地希望您不要忘了您和我打过多少次架，找过我多少次麻烦，基于此我认为我并没有理由接受您的请求，以及，我衷心地希望您能好好洗洗您的脸。”  
送走奈尔回来，埃尔温站在利威尔身边，愉快地笑着，“你什么时候学会这一手的？我怕是忘不了奈尔当时的表情了。”

“他们两个就会合起伙来一本正经地欺负人，退役了以后倒是一个个趾高气昂了。”奈尔说完以上的事情，喝了一口红酒，太太玛丽看了他一眼，又给他倒了一杯。  
“利威尔兵长只能请，骂可不行。”  
“我知道……”  
“而且你们两个生长环境不一样，骂你也骂不过他。”  
“……”

“明天乔尼就一岁了你难道还不让我见她？”——韩吉给埃尔温的信里面只有这理直气壮地一句话。被堵得无法反驳的埃尔温把信纸在利威尔眼前晃了晃。  
“嘁。”  
凭着这个强大到无法反驳的理由，韩吉终于在乔尼一岁生日之时，冒着大风，踩着白雪，出现在了埃尔温的家中。  
“宝贝儿我想死你了，快给我亲一口！”韩吉咋咋呼呼着就把乔尼抱起来，用力蹭了蹭，面上出现兴奋的红晕，把自己的脸凑近乔尼的小脸，  
“你要是敢把口水印她脸上我就拧断你的脖子。”  
韩吉停下动作抬起头，“别一见面就这么凶嘛，”她对利威尔愉快地眨眨眼，“宝贝儿，我也想死你了，要不你过来给我亲一口？”她挑挑眉毛，又把嘴唇向乔尼的脸凑过去，接着她的脑袋被利威尔伸长的手臂用力掐住死命推离乔尼的脸。  
埃尔温看着他们互动，接着把目光看向安妮，“不吃惊了？”  
“我学会习惯了。”  
“做饭做饭，快点儿！”韩吉说着，把目光不住地往利威尔身上瞟，利威尔把投射到韩吉身上的目光收回来，就见剩下的两个人也全把目光聚焦到他身上。  
“……你们全都这么想？”  
“今天乔尼生日，应该让侍女们放一个假，是吧？”韩吉理所当然地接到，“不过让你一个人做，我们好像胆子太大了点儿。”她把目光转向安妮。  
安妮看向埃尔温，“亲爱的，我记得你会做饭。”  
……埃尔温觉得他看到了两个女人之间愉快的合作。  
“我没记得我答应。”利威尔挑眉。  
“一年一次，只有一次，”安妮对他说道，“只有乔尼生日的时候我们找你蹭饭。”  
两个男人不情不愿地离开沙发，对视一眼，又齐齐地把目光投回沙发上。  
沙发上剩下乔尼，还有……安妮和韩吉。  
安妮和韩吉。  
“我们俩早见过面了，你们担心也没用，快去吧。”韩吉向他们俩比划拜拜的手势。  
埃尔温向利威尔苦笑一下。  
饭菜上桌，香气四溢，就在这个时候，奈尔登门拜访了。  
——“趁着他小孩儿生日的时候也许好做工作一些，而且乔尼生日过了以后他就搬回去了，你觉得你还敢去找他吗？”来自奈尔机智的太太玛丽。  
“真不知道你怎么掐算出这么准的时间的。”韩吉吐舌头，“要是你会做饭就赶你去给他俩帮忙了。”  
“他俩？”坐在 餐桌前的奈尔看着这一桌卖相绝佳的中西餐，把目光投向向他苦笑的埃尔温。“另一个该不会是——”  
“嗯，就是他。”  
“……他人呢？”  
“去准备乔尼的吃的了。”韩吉咂舌，“那个洁癖，自从见到我们给乔尼喝牛奶的不讲究，就再也不让我们管乔尼的饮食了。真难为他呀，把东西剁到那么细——你别管他，吃你的，尝的时候告诉我们哪些好吃 。”  
奈尔慢慢揣摩出他这句话的指向，狐疑起来。  
“别在乎礼仪了，正儿八经的贵族就他们这两口子，你今儿就当军营。”韩吉看似好客地招呼道。  
——你不过就是想看笑话吧。  
……  
奈尔放下叉子。  
“基本上，你说好吃的都是他做的。”埃尔温宣判到。  
听到韩吉的笑声，奈尔努力让自己的表情看起来不那么傻，缓一口气，才说道：“他不娶老婆真是可惜了。”  
“不对，”埃尔温摇头纠正他，“是他在兵团的时候没做过饭实在太可惜了，那样士兵们会更喜欢他。”  
奈尔瞪了埃尔温几眼，把话题从人类最强的厨艺上引了回来。“我找他是商量事情的。”  
“啊那个我知道，”韩吉打了个哈欠，丝毫没有察觉她刚刚说的话把安妮给卖了。“不过你得知道，恃强凌弱王政走狗的宪兵队，我们调查兵团一向不喜欢。”  
“……那不是因为以前国王和民众对立吗，至少你们活着的时候西斯托利亚还盯着，至少这段时间调查兵团与宪兵团的利益是一致的吧？”  
“说得是没错，不过说服我又没用。”  
“……”  
利用“乔尼生日给女仆放假”这一个借口，奈尔被调查兵团的各位赶去洗碗。  
韩吉凝视着在厨房里洗碗刷盘的奈尔，幽幽地道：“利威尔，我从来不知道你这么有价值。我以为这一幕只能在想象中出现。”  
趁着两位男士做饭的时候，两位看过《围墙之前谜之词汇》的女士已经敲定好了饭后活动——蛋糕被利威尔禁止了，“韩吉一定会用奶油弄脏整个屋子。”  
韩吉唾沫横飞地给剩下的人们解释了“抓周”的含义，接着撤来毯子铺在客厅。招呼着大家都坐下，“拿东西吧。”  
安妮拿了首饰，埃尔温拿了书，奈尔没带什么东西，掏出了一枚金币。  
埃尔温深深地看了奈尔一眼，“我没想到你连贿赂乔尼这种事情都做得出来。”  
奈尔嘴角一抽。  
……一枚金币贿赂个球。  
韩吉……她拿出了自制迷你巨人玩偶。  
埃尔温想了想，突然又放了一块干净抹布。——“没准儿小家伙也是个洁癖呢。”看来验证预言是否成真的时候到了。  
几个人一起把目光投到利威尔身上。  
“……我也要？”  
“当然，你是孩子的——”瞟到奈尔，韩吉把就要冲口而出的“妈妈”咽了下去，“你养她，当然得拿。”  
利威尔叹口气，取来凯尼的匕首，装在盒子里，放到那一堆东西中间。  
“好了，宝贝儿去吧。”韩吉把乔尼放到毯子上。  
小家伙爬到那一堆东西面前，没有片刻犹豫，果断地抓住了盛匕首的盒子。  
预言失败了。  
——埃尔温  
未来女魔头。  
——奈尔  
韩吉看着因为小丫头的抓周而打发议论的人们，看着安安静静地注视着乔尼动作的利威尔，看着乔尼手上的，装着凯尼的匕首的盒子。  
韩吉叹口气，瞟着利威尔，“……你不会真把她培养成三笠.阿克曼那样的吧？’”  
———————————————————————————  
“总之亲爱的，谢谢你的建议。”奈尔把大衣脱下来，递给太太。  
玛丽挂好衣服，“利威尔兵长答应了？”  
“……没有，他只说每年可以帮我搞一次战术与机动全面演习训练——这两天我要交出全权领导权。”

Chapter20  
利威尔先生：  
还记得您答应我，我可以给您写信。我决定这样做了，希望您看到这封信不要意外。  
虽然提起笔给您写信，但是真的写起来，我发现远远比想象中难，不知道从哪里开始说好。有许多事情都想告诉您，后来想想又觉得可能都写上会让您不耐烦。总之，希望您能耐心地看完，大概不会像我以前的作战计划那样简洁流畅。  
三笠一直希望能够超越您的训练机制，经过努力她研究出了“训练监督员机制”：训练某一项目之时，除了训练长官之外，增设一位监督长官。“监督巡视机制”：团长每三个月定期巡视一下个训练情况。我觉得三笠的建议非常实用，在巨人威胁消除的年代，训练没有了为了自由进击或者逃避死亡的目标，容易懈怠，这两个机制对于防止懈怠有好处。另外，基于目前的新形势，三笠增设了立体机动对人作战训练，相信您也会认同这一点。  
有一件事情还是要告诉您。艾伦他……和三笠在一起了。  
艾伦说他因为愧疚没有办法面对您和小孩——这个牛角尖他大概短时间内绕不出来。我不知道您是真的原谅了艾伦，还是想要给艾伦一个不被牵绊的未来。您对他一直都很好，我一直很感谢您对于他的监护和照顾。艾伦虽然看起来在许多方面都成熟了，团长也当得像模像样，不过……他傻，对于自己的感情问题总是看不清楚，说实话我并不知道他是不是真的喜欢三笠。  
我觉得艾伦有一天会回头，但是我不应该让我的想法去影响他，他现在把您说过的话当成了救命稻草，他在努力向前看去解脱自己，我希望艾伦能过得好。我也真心地希望您和小孩能生活得好。还有，小孩的名字我可以问问吗?  
这次壁外调查见到大海了！  
一片广阔的蔚蓝色，在阳光的照耀下泛着粼粼波光，海边的沙滩炙热柔软。我怕我描述地不清楚，就画了下来，上了色，希望我的画画技术不算太差，能让您感受到大海的景色。  
看到大海的我们都很激动——一起看到大海是我和艾伦三笠从小的愿望——那天您应该听到了，您给了我们安静地空间，您其实一直是个温柔的人。一起看到大海也是调查兵团的愿望，现在它实现了。  
并不是特别激动，好像我从来就没有质疑过我们不会看到它，哪怕……哪怕我在战争中死去，我在梦里也会看到它。  
那时迎着大海，欣喜裹挟着心酸一下子想我拍过来，那感觉并不是特别好受，却膨胀的，令人总是回味。我希望我的话能让您也体念到那种感受，就像亲眼看到了大海一样。  
看到大海的时候，艾伦哭了，他就一个人静静地落泪。  
别人可能以为他是在为战后，为胜利，为实现愿望喜极而泣，我却知道他在难过，他一定说过想和您一起看到大海的话，他是那么尊敬您。  
他一定觉得您提前退役是他的错，认为他拖累了您的脚步。  
他在为您不在他身边而难过。  
我不应该跟您说这么多艾伦的，希望不会给您造成困扰。  
希望可以看到您的回信。  
真心祝愿您和小孩一切安好。  
爱尔敏.阿诺德

“爱尔敏那小子，真的给你写信了？”埃尔温走进来 ，瞟了一眼桌子上被拆开的信封。“我可以问问他说什么了吗？”  
“啊，这小子说他们看到了海。”利威尔说道，抬抬下巴示意埃尔温过来。  
桌子上是一幅画。  
一大片广阔的蔚蓝，在日光下点点闪耀，金色的沙滩子在这片蔚蓝旁边环绕。  
“现在我们也看到海了。”埃尔温说道，瞟到了信纸，笑了起来，确定自己刚刚洗过手后，把手拍到了利威尔的肩上。“希望可以看到您的回信？你平时有那么严肃吗？”

爱尔敏.阿诺德：  
你的回信。  
倒不是说意外，不过你的信确实不如你的作战计划有条理。当然我应该没什么资格说你，如果不是被埃尔温逼着看了许多书，从辞典开始看，以我那赶上艾伦智商的语言表达能力，大概还凑不出这一封回信。  
三笠提出的新机制不错，确实防备懈怠很重要，那个立体机动对人训练也有必要——其实我觉得这一段你应该写给埃尔温，那个秃子大概会给你分析挺多，三笠这丫头本身就很优秀，在战场上压制了对于艾伦的过度执着以后，就变成一个合格的军人了。当然我挑她当兵长的最根本原因，还是她能打。  
这两个小鬼在一起其实也没有什么奇怪的。  
我说过，侵犯上级是那小子不对，后面发生的事情却是我自己倒霉。我不认为因为这些事情就需要束缚他什么，年轻人应该有他自己的未来，我又不是姑娘，不需要他负什么狗屁责任。  
你们这些小鬼总是喜欢给我乱加光环，我实在不认为战场上拿刀砍 ，战场下用脚踢算是多好，更谈不上什么温柔——说起来还是偷听被发现。  
你知不知道你一说起艾伦就完全是老妈子的语气，不过你那一大堆话里面有一句倒还算中肯，他确实傻。  
恭喜你们啊，看到大海了。  
你的画画得不错。  
艾伦是说过要拽着我去看海的话，我虽然为自由斗争，盼望胜利，对于墙外的世界却没有你们小鬼那么强的执念，那家伙没有必要那么 难过，我没有什么损失。  
哦，如果你真的很想知道，小孩叫乔尼。  
我不理解我平时到底是有多严肃，你跟我写个信还那么小心翼翼 的。  
如果你还想写信的话，就寄到这儿———  
埃尔温那家伙让我去他家，谁信他那一堆理由，他就是想哄安妮开心。  
利威尔

爱尔敏看着灯光下，铺展在桌面上的回信，微笑起来，笑容慢慢扩大。透过这封信，他才看到那位兵长格外让人想要亲近的一面。  
他可以想到，或许就是自己的那一句希望，让这位长官拉不下面子，于是交代任务似的，开头就写上“你的回信”四个字。  
他可以想到那位长官似乎会很不耐烦地坐在桌前，却又是一段一段，跟一问一答似的对照着给他回信。  
最后一定是冷着一张脸，却有些郁闷地说他说话太小心翼翼。  
爱尔敏想到这儿，傻笑出来。

利威尔先生：  
看到回信还是很高兴的，和您聊天的感觉还真是神奇。  
这次说一些更早以前的事情吧，新兵中有一个叫莫丽娜的小姑娘，一直想尝试您的旋转刀法，我记得艾伦也尝试过，失败后好像还去问您原因了。原因是什么现在能告诉我吗？  
希望您愿意的话，也可以把您身边的事情和我说说。  
希望团长和夫人一切都好 ，当然您和乔尼也是……即使不问候韩吉长官也会一切都好的吧？  
又及，为什么叫乔尼呢？是姑娘啊，“妮”呢？  
爱尔敏.阿诺德

爱尔敏.阿诺德：  
你说话的风格转变真快。  
……拿着刀转圈儿这种东西还有人学，艾伦那小子傻你还不明白吗，不是阿克曼就学不会，没有外挂。  
乔尼一见到埃尔温就哭，埃尔温那家伙就天天都要抱她。我以前都不知道这人这么无聊，抱着乔尼的时候，那张大脸上的表情别提有多傻了。他试了十几次，乔尼倒是不哭了，那时埃尔温就跟个傻子似的。  
叫乔尼是因为那丫头当时还太丑，“妮”实在太浪费。  
放心韩吉任何时候都会一切都好，谁都死了她都能活着。  
你大概过得不错 。  
利威尔  
利威尔先生：  
原来是因为血统吗……不过您说了“外挂”，您是还叫过艾伦“愤青”吧？您也看了《围墙之前谜之词汇》啊,我还以为受到韩吉小姐荼毒的只有我一个……  
实在不敢想象团长的样子……有多傻。  
您就这样说自己亲闺女丑真的好吗……  
原谅我不能和您说更多了，我好像遇到了感情上的问题。  
爱尔敏.阿诺德  
爱尔敏.阿诺德：  
是让.希尔吉斯坦吗？  
利威尔  
利威尔先生：  
您要不要那么敏锐，而且一封信里面只有一句话那种事情实在太浪费了好吗。再说了让是男的您难道不觉得奇怪吗。  
和您写了那封信之后我就一直躲着让，后来让找我谈了一次……那之后我们就在一起了……虽然现在感觉起来和以前相比并没有什么明显的变化。  
团长他们都还好吗？  
如果您愿意的话，我希望您可以多和我讲讲乔尼的事情。  
爱尔敏.阿诺德

爱尔敏.阿诺德：  
你们处理问题真迅速。  
在兵团的时候你这小子除了围着艾伦和三笠转，就是围着让转，你说感情问题，我除了那个长脸小子实在想不出别人。虽然他是男的，但是你长得太像姑娘，你可以当我没说。  
埃尔温那家伙有什么理由过得不好，酒的生意被他越做越大，王都的人玩儿不过他。那个秃子还想教我怎么说话，比起这个他还是关注一下自己的发际线吧。  
如果你真的想知道关于乔尼的事情的话，她学会说话了，虽然模模糊糊的就像鸟语。  
利威尔  
利威尔先生：  
听到你们都生活得很好我真的很开心。  
我决定学习一下您浪费的用纸方式。  
爱尔敏.阿诺德  
爱尔敏.阿诺德  
乔尼会爬了  
利威尔  
利威尔先生：  
好吧，我浪费不过您。  
乔尼居然是先学会的说话，我爷爷说这样的孩子聪明。听起来很开心。当然了，乔尼是您的孩子嘛，聪明是一定的。我自动忽略了他有艾伦那傻子血统的事实，但愿这不会影响到乔尼。  
爱尔敏.阿诺德  
爱尔敏.阿诺德：  
通过你这封信我觉得你其实是艾伦的黑粉。  
乔尼生日的时候奈尔那个少胡子居然找到埃尔温家里来，埃尔温做了我一个小时的思想工作。  
要答应可以，不过我让那少胡子交出了我帮他忙时的全部权力。  
又及，如果你还想保持通信，就寄回原来的地址。  
利威尔  
利威尔先生：  
“黑粉”这个词也出现了啊……做梦也不敢想到有一天我会和您用围墙之前谜之词汇交谈。韩吉小姐看到这些信估计会笑死的……  
果然像是您的做事风格啊，不过听起来很过瘾。  
那时候在壁外调查没能赶回去参加乔尼的生日真是抱歉，当然我本来也没打算叫上艾伦给您增添困扰。  
虽然已经晚了，不过还是，要祝乔尼生日快乐。  
爱尔敏.阿诺德  
爱尔敏.阿诺德  
小鬼，其实你没必要一定要给乔尼过生日，你的那句祝福，我还是得说声谢谢。  
那小丫头学走路的时候摔了一跤，然后就死活都不走了。  
我和她说再不站起来我就废了她的腿。  
韩吉说那小丫头虽然听不懂但是也应该被我吓傻了，不管怎么样，那小丫头终于继续学走路了。  
利威尔  
利威尔先生：  
听起来真像您的风格……其实我也认为乔尼大概被您吓傻了……  
爱尔敏.阿诺德  
爱尔敏.阿诺德：  
乔尼会走了。  
利威尔  
利威尔先生：  
太好了！  
爱尔敏.阿诺德

Chapter21  
爱尔敏的日记：  
Xxx年x月x日  
这一年的新兵补充给了所有老兵一个震撼，倒不是说这一批孩子都多么优秀。虽说战后调查兵团的新兵补充被更改成训练兵前二十，毕竟我们当年这批干部也是排前十进来的。  
这批新兵里真正让人惊叹的只有那位首席。  
他个子高挑，剑眉星目，黑亮的头发，暗金色的眼睛——我大概以前只专注于作战计划，都没有时间陶一本小说，用到描写技巧的时候发现我真的是形容不出来，只能简单地形容他五官的大致样子。总之，就是看起来比较帅气的那种人，给人的感觉就是把十五岁的艾伦变成冷静版。  
说他是冷静版艾伦也不全对，这位首席并不高傲，与新兵们相处融洽，善于施舍帮助，又或者这种和善本身就是他的高傲，因为他有足够的实力，所以他根本不担心帮助他人会影响自己的进步。  
这小伙子是各项成绩的第一，他这个货真价实的首席，价值快要赶上了当时的三笠。  
这小子很有礼貌地见到每个长官都笑着问好，不过我总觉得他在和艾伦问好的时候，暗金色的眸子下面藏着一些敌意，或者说，危险？  
如果不是他的身份，这大概不会引起我这么大的注意力。  
他叫西蒙•扎克雷。  
总统的孙子。  
如果他是因为什么政治军事立场与艾伦敌对，那可就要小心了。  
从哪个方面看，不管是他的实力，或是他的背景，在发现他对于调查兵团有敌意，总统对于调查兵团有戒心之前，他出现在军营里都是一个好现象。  
我们一致决定要对他进行重点培养，和上一届的莫丽娜一起。  
他在我眼里是个多面的孩子，平时和他相处，面对那双含笑的眼睛，感觉就像春风拂面，如果在训练中遇到他，被那变得锋利的眼神盯着，那就是犹如掉进冰窟。  
忘了说了，这家伙的训练实力。  
立体机动高速障11秒，格斗训练中摔翻了监督巡视的艾伦，和三笠打成了平手。他很快就成了整个兵团的焦点，我猜想这种情景或许不输于当年利威尔兵长加入兵团的时候。  
这似乎没有影响他，不知道他是真的不在意还是装的，他一直都以相当平静的态度应对被关注的事情。  
他这种实力是质的飞跃，直接超过新兵直逼干部组。有一点他是比不了的，死亡与鲜血磨练下的狠辣。即使我认为作为总统的人，他应该在心里清楚许多灰色地带，也远没有看上去那么纯真温和。即使扎克雷总统病逝或者卸职，一直被军事培养的扎克雷家族也永远会是军坛中不可撼动的大山。  
我上述复杂想法很快就被那小子推翻了，起源于他和艾伦的一次争吵。  
那小子一直以为他隐藏地很好，但是他毕竟年轻，眼睛并不能在什么时候都藏住他的情绪，比如，就隐藏不住他对三笠的热切。  
那种目光不好形容，在热切与崇拜之下是深深的尊敬，尊敬之下包裹着的是心疼与关注。那感觉就像，艾伦以前看待兵长的神情。  
我想西蒙大概是迷恋三笠的，鉴于他们年龄上的差距，我还不敢把那定义成喜欢，我又想到艾伦和三笠在一起已经不是秘密，不知道是不是抓住了问题的关键。  
那次争吵发生在一日月休的时候。  
大概就是午后他和艾伦碰到了，问候几句后闲谈了几句，聊到了三笠。  
“你们兵长是个很厉害的人。”艾伦听起来就是在愉快地和新兵介绍长官，我知道这只是艾伦对三笠发出惯有的赞叹，当然这话在别人耳朵里听起来，就像是男人在炫耀自己的女友有多么优秀，凭我的了解我觉得艾伦那家伙根本没有这个想法，他大概到现在都没有彻底形成三笠是他女朋友的认知。  
西蒙听了这句话显然不大高兴，这小子先是表示赞同地点点头“三笠兵长当然很厉害。”似乎瞪了艾伦一眼，“她变得这么厉害都是因为您，您要是早一点变强，早一点冷静下来，就不用一直被三笠兵长护在身后，就不用让兵长为你担心受伤了。”  
我对于那孩子这么关心三笠有点儿感动，但是我也认为他的话有失偏颇，艾伦那时还太冒失，需要成长，三笠对于艾伦的过度执着，也不利于她自己的发挥。在艾伦成长了之后，他就走出了我和三笠的保护，成了全兵团的希望。  
艾伦听着他的话有些发愣，似乎是感觉到了他的话中浓浓的善意，眼神放柔，“一开始是我不够好，我一直感激着三笠 ——”  
“您真的感激着她吗，”西蒙再次打破他平时的礼貌，那个“您”里面大大削减了尊敬的含义，“您大概只顾跟着那个什么利威尔兵长，早就忽视了一直在您身边的三笠兵长。”  
直觉告诉我这句话要惹出大事，第一次有人敢在艾伦面前这样说人类最强。  
“利威尔兵长就怎么了？！”果然艾伦火了，而且我觉得他并没有抓住这句话的重点。“你身为士兵难道不尊敬他吗，忽视他为人类做出的贡献吗？”  
重点偏了不是一星半点儿。  
“我尊敬他，但是您不能只把目光放在他身上。”  
“他有哪里不好吗！”  
“他重度洁癖而且神经质脾气粗暴！”  
“重度洁癖难道不利于兵团卫生吗？神经质难道不关心下属吗？脾气粗暴难道不是更能管理士兵吗！”  
“我没说他不关心下属管不住士兵，我只是说他也有缺点！”  
“有缺点你也不能用那种语气说，你看他不顺眼！”  
“对，我就是看他不顺眼！”  
“你凭什么看他不顺眼！”  
“因为三笠兵长看他不顺眼！”  
“可是三笠也尊敬他！”  
“我没说我不尊敬他！”  
……  
是的我想我应该打破我那复杂的猜想了，他就是有很单纯的一面。  
我几乎是发蒙地听着他们俩的争吵，看着艾伦拼命地秀他那指数为3的头脑战分数，看着他们俩半大小孩儿似的争吵。  
我身边的让显然也听懵了，他转过头来看着我，目光含着呆滞的疑惑：“我理解有问题？他俩吵架的焦点本来不应该是艾伦对三笠的关注度吗，怎么就成了’利威尔兵长好不好’？”他接着更疑惑的看着我，“三笠是他女朋友啊，他那么维护利威尔兵长干嘛？”  
我看着艾伦，想起艾伦自己那一大堆烂摊子，深吸一口气。“他傻。”  
焦点会错是必然的，你不能和一个骨灰级利威尔兵长脑残粉正常交谈。  
当脑残粉遇到半黑粉的时候，这个世界就是这么小儿科。  
我看着满脑子都是维护利威尔兵长，却一面逃避兵长和闺女，一面和三笠谈恋爱的艾伦，抬起头看了让一眼，相当肯定地重复。  
“他傻。”

“如果你现在还看得上我的话，那咱们就凑合凑合试试吧。”  
那天夜里，让是这么说的。  
或许我们一起并肩走过战火，走过死亡，走过巨人和高墙带来的绝望，我们一起走过这么长的旅途，看过那么多人间地狱，你还在我身边，我还能看到你，我们还缺少什么？也许我们缺少的只是一个开始的机会。  
不知道是因为按下了开始的按钮，我们在彼此的眼中变得不同。  
又或是我们在彼此的眼中本来就是不同的，我们才走到了开始的那一步。  
战斗时，逃跑时，也牵过手，但是此刻在夜风下牵手，并不是闷热的天气，手上却出了细密的汗水。  
训练或是监督，习惯了许多次的组合，却升华出了一份相互珍视的默契。  
他们在静悄悄的夜里缓缓而行。  
爱尔敏的手被让悄悄牵住，夜风吹得让头脑清醒，他轻轻捏捏掌中的手指。  
或许是他以前过于执着的抱着对于三笠的执念不放，忽略了一直陪伴在自己身边的温和目光，不知道爱尔敏等了多久，但是他想好好珍惜他，给了自己一个开始的机会，他才发现或许一切早就该水到渠成，他们差的只是一个开始。  
他停下脚步，把爱尔敏拉向自己，借着星光描摹他的脸，夜风中他的脑袋异常清醒，却又用带着迷醉般的心情低下头去，一点点，触碰对方温润的嘴唇，浅尝，深入。  
然后他们看到了艾伦惊愕的脸，和他身边的三笠。  
“你们两个，难道这是在一起了吗？！”这是艾伦。  
“终于在一起了啊。”这是三笠。  
……  
“所以你们不吃惊吗，也不生气？”爱尔敏轻声问道。  
与点头的三笠截然相反的是一脸正色的艾伦。“不，我吃惊，而且我很生气，爱尔敏你挑谁也不能挑这个马脸。”  
爱尔敏所有的担忧都没了，叹口气，“艾伦，你的重点不对……”  
“重点很对！”艾伦相当肯定地点点头，“如果你真的打算走这条路，勉为其难地挑我都比马脸强——三笠我并不是认真的。”  
“……”爱尔敏又叹了一口气。  
本来还因为被调侃有点儿挫败地让，此刻决定教会某个家伙抓住重点，“重点不应该是我们都是男人吗？”  
艾伦停顿几秒，恍然大悟似的，笑得有些不太自然，“好像这么说也对，大概是看着爱尔敏的长相就觉得他找男生一点儿都不奇怪——”  
爱尔敏有些烦躁地抓了抓头发，“我的长相这个梗你们要玩儿多久，长成这样又不是我能决定的。”  
“哈？‘梗’是什么东西。”  
“艾伦，重点不对……”

爱尔敏的说话声音有些不对劲儿。  
“爱尔敏？你嗓子哑了吗？”艾伦轻声问道。  
“啊。”爱尔敏含含糊糊地回答。  
“那我给你道杯热水。”艾伦说着开始动手，爱尔敏看着缓缓注入杯中的水流，接过热水杯，盯着冒出的蒸气，“……谢谢。”  
“你没精神吗？”艾伦试探性地问道。  
“不，艾伦，他只是被你弄得尴尬了。”三笠平淡地说着，转头，“爱尔敏，你们做过了吧。”  
爱尔敏捧着水杯的手僵住，快哭出来了——三笠你这样我更尴尬，而且你是女孩子啊，为什么就直接这么说出来……  
艾伦这才反应过来，掩饰尴尬地咳嗽一声。  
“说起来，艾伦，你们……”爱尔敏一直不知道自己到底是怎么问出来的。  
三笠看了他一眼，又看了艾伦一眼，“没有。”  
艾伦抱歉地看着三笠。  
“艾伦也还没有经历第一次吧。”  
……不，他第一次就上了人类最强。

艾伦的自述：  
那天上午的尴尬谈话挑破了我和三笠一直没有准备好的事情。  
晚间和三笠核对了下一周的各项安排事宜，结束之后，在我的房间里，只有我们两个人。  
“做么？”三笠平淡的声音传过来，面上没有特别的表情。  
“……啊。”我几乎有些怔愣地看着三笠，模模糊糊地挤出一个音节。  
“艾伦，你不用紧张。”三笠安抚性地把她的手覆在我手上，轻轻拍了拍。“交给我就好。”  
我有些呆地看着三笠，大概是我的目光太傻，三笠眨了一下眼，平板儿地给我解释，“如果做的话，当然是我在上面。”  
……我叹了一口气。  
她吻了我，我回吻她，右手插进她的发丝之中，左手解开她的围巾。  
围巾带着柔软的触感滑过我的手掌，轻轻落到床上。我瞟到了灯光下，三笠皮肤上的伤口。  
那道伤口从她的右肩开始蔓延，延伸至锁骨。在灯光下，在她白皙的皮肤上留下一道长疤。  
我看着那道伤疤，想起那是我暴走时用指甲划下的。万幸没有伤到颈动脉。  
三笠察觉到我动作的停顿，不在意的瞟了瞟自己的伤疤，却还是怕我难过似的拢了拢衣服，“艾伦，已经好了。”  
她的声音平和轻柔，她在安慰我。  
可是不知道是她不在意的动作，还是她平淡的安慰，这些平静的言语动作成了导火索，挑起努力被我遗忘的事情。  
伤口。  
比三笠的更严重，更狰狞，同样由我造成，留在我监护人身上的伤口。  
我眼前的景象一点点晃动，模糊，好像又看到了渗血的纱布，破损的斗篷，它们铺散开来，纠缠住我的脖子，在一点点传来的窒息感中刺激心房的酸痛。  
三笠轻轻呼唤我的声音好似远隔山水，那些景象在我眼前一点点散去，我在暖黄的灯光下看到三笠的脸。她看起来比较平静，目光中含着担忧，我轻轻推开她，不敢去想她是否会失落。  
“抱歉，三笠。”我出口的声音有些沙哑。我坐回到床边，双手放在膝盖上捏紧布料，垂着脑袋不去看她，注视着地面上我的脚尖。  
三笠把围巾从床上拿起来，我看着地板上她围围巾的影子，感觉到围巾柔软的针织感轻轻擦过我的脸颊。三笠站在我身边，安静的房间里我听得到她浅浅的呼吸声。  
她静静地看了我一会儿，然后转身，一步一步走到门边，走出房间，轻柔地帮我关上了门。

艾伦在一片黑暗中睁开眼，视线中是一片微光闪烁的模糊，他又眨了一下眼睛，才一点点看清了周身的情形。  
身下传来的颠簸触感，身上盖着的斗篷提醒他自己是在马车上。他往右边看去，三笠跪坐在马车上，守在她身边，看见他醒过来松了一口气，轻声问道：“艾伦，你感觉怎么样？”  
他试着坐起身来，活动一下肢体，发现身体似乎已经恢复了力气，“不差。”他安慰性地对三笠笑了一下，笑容却突然在他的脸上僵住了，一点点，一点点褪去。  
他为什么会……在马车上？  
他想起来了，他由于过度巨人化引起了暴走失控，他开始混乱攻击同伴，他攻击了三笠——  
他立刻抓住三笠的胳膊，急切地问道：“三笠，你，你没事吗？”  
姑娘对他摇摇头，左手把围巾往紧里拢了拢，右手轻轻按住右肩。不过这些细节艾伦没有注意到，他甚至没有注意到以三笠的战斗力为什么会守在马车上。  
他想起来他下一个攻击的人是——  
一阵心慌向他拍过来，“三笠，兵长呢？他怎么样？”  
三笠垂下眼睛，不去看他，“……他没事。”声音从围巾后面闷闷地传过来。  
三笠这反应加大了艾伦心头的担忧，他立刻转过头急切地扫视着身边的情形，他扫过骑马的士兵，同期生门都小心翼翼地不去看他，他再次扫视了一圈周围的士兵，离他半个马身的位置，没有那个熟悉的身影。  
“三笠，兵长呢？！”他大概是急坏了，竟然忘了他根本没有资格对这个姑娘发脾气，对她提出质问。  
“艾伦，你先冷静——”  
可是他根本不可能冷静！恐惧在他心头放大，他把慌乱急切的目光再次投射到视野所及的人群，狂乱地搜寻——他看到韩吉在一辆马车上。  
根本等不到三笠阻拦，他就冲到了那辆马车上。  
可他自从站到木板上，就没有了下一步动作。  
木板的一头是堆在一起的带血军服，破碎斗篷，沾满鲜血的纱布。另一头是打开的医药箱。他的监护人躺在木板车上，身上盖着一件宽大的斗篷，闭着双眼，面色惨白。  
艾伦根本不知道自己的双手开始颤抖，正在整理医药箱的韩吉瞟了他一眼，“艾伦，冷静，他没事。”  
“是我做的！”艾伦失神地重复，“我攻击了兵长……”他一下子失去了支撑，跪坐到他的监护人面前，“兵长，兵长!”他的声音都带上了哭腔。  
他的监护人轻轻皱了眉，在他担忧地注视中把眼睛睁开一条缝，或许是因为伤重，瞪视都少了几分平时的威力。“吵死了小鬼，我又不是死了。”  
韩吉顺着利威尔这句话点点头，“所以我说他没事儿，只要没死就没事儿，放心吧艾伦，被你啃了一口而已，这家伙命大着呢。”  
可是艾伦慌极了，好不容易磨练出来的冷静，在知道监护人因自己而受伤的这一刻，全都无影无踪。他是那么担心，他怕面前的人就在刚刚再也不会睁开眼睛，他怕他消失了，他在见不到他的瞬间设想过那么多种可能，这些念头膨胀在他的胸腔中，带着锋利的刀片，扎着心脏，后怕一点点涌上来，带着刺骨的寒冷浸透他的四肢，叫嚣着渴求温暖与真实的填补。  
在他反应过来之前，他的双臂已经把他监护人搂紧了怀里，让他的身体撞上他胸前的骨骼，他的脸贴着他的心跳。热流就在那一瞬涌出眼睛，遍布脸颊。  
“对不起……对不起……”  
“艾伦！”韩吉尖利的叫声打断了他沉痛的道歉，他茫然地对上韩吉愤怒地眼睛。“你不想他少条命就放开，他现在需要静躺！”  
他这才向监护人看去，他的监护人有气无力地剜了他一眼，因为他拥抱的动作斗篷滑落了一些，露出的肩头缠着纱布，因为他刚才的大动作已经又渗出了血。  
“对，对不起……”  
韩吉再次拿出消毒水和纱布，瞟了艾伦一眼，“我们赶着回去，我只能应急给他处理，剩下的得回去再治，”她的解释就是让艾伦不用那么担心，接着她瞪了艾伦一眼，“托你的福，我又得给他换纱布，你确定要看？”言下之意就是你确定受得了？  
艾伦捏紧左拳，点了点头。  
韩吉耸耸肩，动手去解纱布，“你可得冷静。”  
纱布被她扯下来，白皙的皮肤上是触目惊心地狰狞伤口，几乎洞穿了肩头，艾伦觉得整颗心都揪了起来，在他控制不住要开口之前听见了监护人清冷的声音。  
“你要是敢再说对不起，我就废了你。”  
韩吉点点头，“艾伦，看着很可怕也不是太严重，没有伤到要害，就是担心可能失血过多，我已经给他止了好几次血了，但是比起伤到要害这已经是很好的情况了。毕竟没几个人能想到，在他的刀都碰到你的后颈的时候你还能反咬他一口。”韩吉拍拍艾伦的肩，“看开点儿，当兵就没有不受伤的，你就当他是被你啃了一口，喝了几口血——听起来好脏，你怕是触碰了他的底线。”  
艾伦顺着韩吉的话机械的点头，眼睛却依旧酸涩地盯着在伤口上不断缠绕的纱布，脸颊依旧湿热一片。  
“啧，把你那没用的样子收起来，我就是死了，你也不许哭。”  
“不会的！”艾伦猛地提高声音喊了一句，把袖子用力地在脸上一抹，挤出一个相当难看的微笑，带着几分惊魂未定的双眼温和地注视着他的监护人，轻柔地，坚定地，说道：“您不会死的。”

韩吉愣愣地看着艾伦推门而入，怔了一秒才想起来把还插在利威尔胳膊里的针管拔出来。“你进来干嘛？”  
艾伦盯着那一管儿的血，扫过韩吉和自己的军服，把视线定格在利威尔身上，他身着便装，正在把挽起的袖子放下来。  
“对不起。”  
韩吉叹口气，“艾伦，你不用老说这一句。”  
“可是是因为我的过失，这次调查兵长才不能参加。”  
“他的两管血可以去呀。”韩吉晃了晃手中的针管，“打起精神来艾伦。”  
艾伦看了看那两管血，浮现出类似心疼的神色，“就不能不抽。”  
“行了就是两管血又不是少块肉，还不是为了防止你暴走，”韩吉翻了个白眼，“万幸的是他的血有这个作用，遗憾的是只对你有用，要不然我们就有办法对付智慧巨人了。”  
艾伦看起来并没有因为韩吉的劝说好转起来，依旧是一副对不起长官的样子，小心的愧疚神色充溢着年轻人柔和的双眼。  
“小鬼，你不想喝人血的话，控制着别暴走就行了。”利威尔托着腮，双腿交叠，看着他，“这家伙就能少抽我几管儿血。”  
艾伦在听到长官别别扭扭的安慰话语后，眼睛一点一点明亮起来，“是！”  
那天的对话并没有多么神圣，却自成了艾伦心中的一番誓言。  
年轻人用他那颗柔软的心脏体会着粗暴的长官冷言冷语之下的关心，用他滚烫的热血去感受长官给予他的关注与欣赏，用自己的行动去给予长官回报，哪怕微不足道，哪怕看起来有些可笑。  
他或许自己都没有发现他对于他的监护人到底有多么珍视。  
暴走会影响军团作战，会牺牲无辜的人员生命——这些都是埃尔温团长反复和他强调的，这些也是艾伦牢记于心的事情。  
但是真正让他一直努力地控制着不去暴走的信念，大概就是简简单单地，不再让兵长为了自己流血的信念，即使是用针管抽取的血液，即使不会给对方带来什么大影响，也被艾伦心心念念。  
不想让那个人为自己受到一点伤害。  
这种看起来天方夜谭的念头在艾伦的心头疯狂地滋长，从小树苗变成一片茂密的森林，是他自己都察觉不到的宽广，想象不到的高度。  
有着惊人的温暖力量。

艾伦的自述：  
我已经和三笠交往三年了。这句话在现在的我听起来就像是一个机械化的程序。我们彼此确定过恋人关系，却除了亲吻或牵手之外再也没有做过别的事情，那件确定恋人关系的神圣仪式，自从一年以前被我中断，我们就再也没有尝试过。  
我大概一直在回避，当房间里只有我们两个人的时候，当我们亲吻的时候，我一直在避免进行下一步动作。我躲闪的目光有时候会撞到三笠的眼睛里，我想她一定看到了我眼睛里的歉意。  
不希望把关系更进一步是我的意愿，我并不是十分能摸透三笠究竟是什么想法，她和我的相处与以前差别不大，甚至除了有时接个吻与战争结束前都差别不大。她一直都站在我的身边，支持我的工作。  
最初在一起的时候，我相信我是喜欢三笠的，她喜欢了我那么多年，我理应是喜欢她的，那些有过的心动应该就是喜欢，海边我亲吻她，我觉得那也应该是喜欢。  
可是那些我自以为的喜欢并没有如我预想的一般发酵为热情，酿造成欲望，反而渐渐平静下来，我有时候甚至会怀疑，那是不是只是感动。  
我的平淡让我和三笠陷入了不正常的恋爱关系。  
爱尔敏和让平时的相处也没有大区别，但是我能感受到他们逐渐相融的气场，越来越强烈的默契，哦对了，他们还被我们撞见过亲吻，被三笠戳穿过做亲密的事情。  
这些我和三笠都没有，我无法从与三笠的亲吻中感觉到热情，并不会对她的身体产生欲望。  
我本来是打算向前看的，可是这些年我发现我会越来越频繁，越来越平静地想起与兵长有关的事情——他在这个兵团里留下了太多痕迹，就像他退役的时候我认为的那样，他已经走了，可是他依然还在这里。  
检查新兵扫除的时候，莫丽娜练习旋转刀法的时候，看到大海的时候，和西蒙吵架的时候。  
想要向前看得我，似乎越来越深地掉进了更早的记忆中。  
我珍视三笠，她一直陪伴着我，无论何时都是我重要的家人，我想给他最好的——以前我以为，她喜欢的人是我，那么我就是最好的。可是我在怀疑，或者说我应该已经确定，我并不爱她，我喜欢她，那或许是家人朋友之间的喜欢，只是因为三笠是优秀的女孩子，而披上了不同的色彩。  
我对她并不是爱情，意识到这一点，我便知道我不是适合三笠最正确的人，我应该作为她最牢固的亲人后盾，而不是把她变成我向前看的工具。  
我想我应该找一个时机，向三笠提出分手，我不能耽误我生命中这个重要的女孩儿的青春，我不能耽误他的未来。  
可是看不懂三笠到底对于这一场恋情抱有多少执着的我，在看到她漂亮的黑眼睛时，总是不知道该如何开口，她会有什么反应。  
——————————————————————————-

全军覆没，两败俱伤。  
遍地的鲜血，残缺的尸骸，血迹遍布的地面和树木，黯叫的枯鸦。  
只有两个绿色的人影在地面上走动，他们的绿斗篷上染满鲜血，不知是巨人的，还是同伴的。溅到脸上的鲜血还在蒸发，在夕阳之下有些可怖。长时间的战斗让他们面色苍白，呼吸有些不稳。  
“走了小子，夜里就更不好与主力汇合了。”利威尔回头向艾伦唤道，迈出步子却发现年轻人没有跟上来。  
艾伦僵立在原地，失神地看着遍地的尸骸，看着残阳鲜血，想到无法合理控制的坐标之力，想到越来越高级的智慧巨人，“他们都死了……前辈们，都死了,或许我们只是在加速人类灭亡，或许……我们真的在提供饵料？”他缓缓抬起头，呆滞地看着离他几步远的长官，木讷的声音一点点变得急切，“没有补给，没有救援，如果我不过来，兵长您也会死的！”  
几步之外的利威尔静静地看着艾伦僵立的身影，扫过他紧握的双拳，看进他惶惑的眼睛里。利威尔“啧”了一声，轻轻拧动手腕，一步一步，朝艾伦走过去。  
“如果你一定要在这个时候提醒我你违抗命令的事，如果你非要把时间浪费在这个脏死了的地方。”他走到艾伦面前，一拳打在对方下巴上。  
“如果你非要让我把仅剩的体力花在揍到你不能说话上面。”他扫过艾伦双腿下盘，让呆滞的艾伦跪在他前面。居高临下，轻蔑地注视着艾伦的眼睛。  
“要我废了你的腿你才不会违抗命令吗，你身为军人的天职是什么还需要我提醒你吗？”  
“可是您会死！”艾伦突然抬起头来，呆滞的目光尽数散去，化作满天的担忧和理直气壮的愤怒：“这是地下室的边缘地带，巨人和智慧巨人太多，即使是您一个人，在兵团不提供补给和支援的情况下，也不可能活下来！团长怎么能派您来，他怎么能把您当做牺牲的棋子——”  
他狂乱的话语戛然而止，脑袋再次被长官狠狠地踩到地上，年轻人在高筒军靴下不甘心地喘着粗气，利威尔眼皮下垂，灰蓝色的眼睛严肃地盯着他脚下的监护人，嘴角挑起一抹轻笑。“为什么埃尔温让我过来，因为我足够强，比你们强，这个速清任务你们任何一个都完成不了。我才不管那家伙是不是要我牺牲，我可从来都没有想过死，肃清之后还有好多事要做，其中肯定不包括为你这个赶着来送死的笨蛋收尸。”  
“可是风险太大了，所有人都不认为您还能活下来，如果我不来——”  
他又被踢了一脚，“你以为自己有多能耐，听见别人说我应付起来都困难的局面还过来凑热闹。”他冷笑一声，“埃尔温的命令是让我单独过来，我的命令是让你跟着他的部队，你不仅无视直属上级的命令，还违抗康最高长官的命令，艾伦，你作为一名军人已经严重失格。”  
“可是——”军靴又踢了他一下。  
“啊，看来在我告诉你其他后果之前，你这小子不可能闭上嘴巴。”利威尔蹭了蹭靴子，“听着艾伦，这是最好的情况，就是现在你我还活着，万一你过来把命交代到这儿了，让调查兵团的努力都白费？进一步如果你我都交代到这儿了，有谁承担的起这样的后果。还有我死了可是你却巨人化暴走，或者你暴走之后再咬我一口，什么后果都不考虑就拿命往前冲，我就是这么教你的？”  
艾伦在他的话说完后，沉默片刻，更加坚定地喊出来：“可是我一定要保证您的生命安全，我愿意拿命去赌一把！只要您能活着！”  
利威尔收回脚，在艾伦面前蹲下，揪住他的头发把他上半身拽起来，让他对着自己的眼睛。  
“我不知道你为什么对我的生命这么执着，但是我生命的意义，就是确保你这混小子的安全，对于目前的调查兵团来说。”  
他并没有关注面前年轻人惊愕又感动的目光，继续说道：“不管是失去你这个所谓的希望，还是无人能控制你的暴走，都是现在的调查兵团和人类无法承受的后果，所以给我记住你的重要性。如果你想要确保我的生命，就先要确保你的生命。”  
他收回目光，松开手，站起身来，“我不可能知道如果我死了你会如何，”他转过身去，瘦削的脊背挺得笔直，笼罩在夕阳下，就像一把永不入鞘的军刀，“如果你死了，我一定不会为违抗命令的军人掉一滴眼泪。就算没有了狗屁人类希望，我也不可能为他放下刀。”  
艾伦保持着跪在地上的姿势，望着面前刚毅的背影，眼眸中的冲动愤怒慢慢融化成满意的感动与温柔，眼底的绝望一点点染上幻想似的希望色彩。他站起来，不顾跪得酸痛的膝盖，走到长官身后 ，“我不会死的，您也不会。”  
他从背后拥住他矮小的监护人，看起来就像是把他搂紧了怀里。他垂下头在他耳边微笑着叹息。  
“我们还要一起去看海呢。”

艾伦从梦中醒来，他还记得记忆中的绝望与感动，还记得那浓浓地珍视之情，还记得那末日拥抱的寒冷与温暖。  
他还没来得及擦干眼角的泪滴，他的房门就被猛地推开又迅速关上，快速走来的人影带着强硬的气势，俯下身来与他亲吻，柔软的发丝擦过他的脸颊，在黑中粗暴地去扯他的衣服。  
艾伦从短暂的呆滞中缓过神来，感到一股难过的心酸，他伸出手，握住了那修长有力的另一只手，修长有力，却依然是女孩子手型的一只手。  
那只手在他温柔却坚定的紧握中一点点卸了力道，慢慢从他的手中抽离。军靴走动的声音轻轻响起，又很快停下，在点亮的烛光下，他看到了站在他床前的三笠。  
三笠看着他的目光依旧平静，好似她从来就没有过刚刚的狂乱行径。那平静中却又带上了那么一点并不是十分情愿的了然。  
艾伦的大脑还回想着刚刚发生的事，看着三笠，他觉得一阵难受，他觉得不能再等了，他应说——  
“艾伦，分手吧。”三笠轻声开口，对上艾伦惊愕的目光，“这并不是正常的恋爱关系，艾伦，你没准备好，或者说你其实根本没有想过把我放到那个位置上。”  
艾伦看着她，想说出话来安慰她，可是面对三笠依旧冷静的目光，他却觉得所有的难过都找不到可以组织的言语。  
“我今天最后过来确认一遍，”三笠淡淡地略过刚刚的事情，她平静的黑色眸子里终于窥探到点点忧伤，忧伤又迅速被果断替代，“所以艾伦，分手吧。”  
艾伦和他就静静地在屋里对视，半晌，艾伦才找到自己的言语，他酸涩着双眼看着面前的三笠，看着这个一直陪在他身边的坚强的，强大的，优秀的姑娘。“三笠，我喜欢过你，但是那或许只是喜欢。”他歉意的目光镌刻上真诚的温柔，“三笠，你一直陪在我的身边，以我优先，我不能让我束缚住你的青春，不能让我影响你的未来。”  
他小心地，一点点绽放笑容，温和地道：“三笠，我永远都是你最好的朋友，你的家人。”  
三笠慢慢向门口走去，在门边停下，转过身来，深深地看了艾伦一眼，“你当然是，”她安抚性地说道：“我也一样。”  
她端走烛台，轻轻关上门，“晚安。”  
她关上了门，一步一步向前走去。  
艾伦，我喜欢过你，那也只能是喜欢。  
她理了一下颈间的红围巾，看了一眼手中的烛台，短促地轻笑一下。  
他们永远是家人，是朋友。  
这是没有人剪得断的羁绊。  
她相信自己用不了多少时间就会适应再一次的变化，然后他们会和以前一样，不，比以前更好。  
她是这么好的姑娘。  
她想他或许并不需要男人。  
她又想，即使要也不要艾伦那么傻的男人。

Chapter22  
乔尼兵荒马乱地平安成长着。  
自从这家伙学会说话，对于她给众人的称谓，前干部组外加安妮四个人经历了一番探讨。  
“应该叫我舅舅，因为从生理上来讲利威尔你是他的妈妈。”埃尔温一本正经地分析，他板起来的脸被身旁微笑的安妮出卖。  
“就算这样你和利威尔又没有血缘关系，而且舅舅根本就体现不出来你那已经老了的年龄，叫伯伯，肯定叫伯伯。”韩吉爽快地驳回埃尔温的建议。  
“叫名字就好了，既然直接叫的我的名字。”利威尔被那两个人吵到不耐烦，企图一锤定音。  
那剩下的三个人无奈地向他看过来。  
经过新一轮的讨论，最后称谓确定为“埃尔温伯伯，安妮伯母，还有韩吉。”  
“怎么就是 ‘韩吉’，她可以叫我干妈，干爹也行啊！”面对韩吉的强烈抗拒，利威尔只是甩了一个冷眼之后表示——  
“管你是男是女，性别是韩吉的家伙只能叫韩吉。”  
被他怀疑转了性子的埃尔温，在韩吉视野的死角内朝着利威尔比了一个大拇指。  
乔尼这家伙可以把话语说得相当流畅之后，就开始犯懒——或者说她学聪明了，说事情永远挑最重点的几个字代替。  
比如跟着利威尔在自己家住惯了的乔尼，在来到埃尔温家做客的时候，眯起她小小的眼睛，煞有介事地扫视他视线所及的地板，然后抬头抬起头来，眨巴着眼睛看向埃尔温，天天地笑了，铿锵有力地吐出一个字，“脏。”  
埃尔温挫败地盯着地上的小孩儿，向利威尔摇了摇头。  
这个时候乔尼依旧仰视着埃尔温，把他从头到尾打量了一遍——尽管这让她看起来可爱又滑稽地伸长了好一会儿脖子。然后乔尼伸出小手隔空指向最高处，大概是指头发，“少。”  
接着她又放下手，向后退了一步，看着埃尔温本人，点一点她的小脑袋，评价道：“高。”  
说完这句话她好像突然意识到什么似的，瞪圆了眼睛，微张嘴巴，然后做了个吞咽的动作，让面上的小表情恢复正常，回过头，从利威尔的脚尖向上打量，正好撞上对方并不算十分友善地俯视她的目光，点了点头，依旧十分坚定地说出那个字：“矮。”  
“哈哈哈这家伙简直就是你们的天然黑！嘿老流氓你被闺女嫌弃了！”  
在韩吉夸张的笑声中乔尼转过头来，注视着韩吉发出笑声的嘴巴，像模像样地摇摇头，坚定地说道：“疯。”  
“……”  
埃尔温向被堵回去的韩吉笑了笑，蹲下来宠溺把手按到乔尼脑袋上揉了揉，还没等他好好体会小孩儿发丝柔软的触感，白净小巧的手就攥住了头顶上的大手，一根一根掰开指头，把大手从头顶上拽下来 。  
“不要摸头顶会长不高，”乔尼一脸严肃地说道，接着皱了一张小脸，把埃尔温的大手放回他身侧，抬头盯着埃尔温，问得相当认真，“还有埃尔温伯伯您洗手了吗？”  
——我可不认为她妈长不高是被凯尼摸的。  
——还有果然是她妈的亲闺女，被埃尔温说中了是个小洁癖。  
——by韩吉  
你知道那个小丫头用迷你版利威尔的小脸微笑，用艾伦那样绿颜色的眼睛瞪着我，然后句句诛心的感受吗？——by埃尔温  
“乔尼？”韩吉看着小孩儿站在墙边沉着一张脸地面，有些好奇地凑过来，“你干啥呢？”  
“观察虫子。”乔尼头也不回，淡定着一张小脸说道。接着好像得出了观察结论，回过头来看着韩吉，“韩吉来踩死它吧。”  
“……为什么是我去踩。”  
乔尼翻了一个白眼，一脸地理所当然，“太脏了。”  
“……”  
综上我们可以发现，乔尼这家伙随娘的外表下是随娘的本质，尽管她特别喜欢用随爹的眼睛颜色和笑容伪装，这小家伙抓重点的能力很强，都是些无法反驳的重点。  
受到乔尼这一特点毒害的还有奈尔。  
为了感谢一年一次的演习教导，乔尼生日的时候奈尔又去拜访了利威尔。乔尼迈着小快步走过来，在门前立正，对着奈尔露出一个甜甜的微笑。  
那张迷你版利威尔的小脸向我微笑的时候我以为世界花都开了。——by奈尔  
“奈尔伯伯好~~~”  
那甜美软糯的声音让我以为花开二度。——by奈尔  
接着乔尼看着奈尔，把自己的小手在自己下巴的位置比划了一下，一笑：“少。”她又用小手比划了一下自己的整张脸，然后向奈尔做了一个小小的致敬手势，点头：“老。”  
……很好，那些花都谢了——by奈尔  
利威尔在宪兵团霸道地索要全权，勉为其难地进行一年一度演戏教导的事情传到了暂代训练兵团指挥调度的皮克西斯耳朵里，导致的后果就是皮克西斯现在站在利威尔家的悬关。  
前任兵长靠在墙边，手里还拿着扫把，并不认真地看了一眼皮克西斯司令，“训练兵团特聘教官，”他重复了一遍皮克西斯的请求，接着低头看了一眼站在身边的乔尼，又抬起头来，灰蓝色地眼睛平静地看向皮克西斯司令，淡淡地开口，“不行，你知道我还得看孩子，在这丫头自立之前我都不能走。”一副理所当然的样子，丝毫没有自己说这种话难以服众又站不住理的自觉。  
皮克西斯本能地就想说你这种话傻子都不信，可是迎着对方理直气壮的平静眼神，看着那手中的扫帚，扫过对方身边不大点儿的小丫头……这种不相信的自己才是傻子的感觉是怎么回事儿。  
他怀疑利威尔绝对是故意不放下扫把还把乔尼叫出来的。  
这个时候乔尼眯起眼睛看了看皮克西斯，点点头，“伯伯您好~~~”声音别提多甜腻，接着她立刻板起了小脸，小手指在自己脑袋顶的位置绕了一圈，看着皮克西斯，“光。”觉得表意不准确，摇摇头之后找到了合适的形容，笑了起来：“亮。”  
……很好，乔尼现象的第六名受害人。  
我不应该忘了利威尔和埃尔温一样，都是会一本正经欺负人的人……还有那真是个可怕的小丫头。——by皮克西斯

利威尔先生：  
很高兴您和乔尼一切都好。  
我以前的感觉还是正确的，艾伦和三笠，他们在一起不合适。今年夏天他们分手了，不过这两个人调整状态都很快，我们还是最好的家人和朋友。  
说实话我觉得三笠也有点把家人和恋人混淆的倾向，我觉得她以前迷恋艾伦，和艾伦救了小时候的她收留她有关，和她青少年时代只接触我和艾伦两个男孩子有关系。  
三笠一定能找到比艾伦更合适她的人，其实我觉得西蒙.扎克雷这小子有戏，实力爆表，处事老练，依旧保持着善良，对于三笠异常关心，长得也挺帅。就是比三笠小了那么六七岁，和艾伦那个年龄比起来可是成熟了不止一倍，尽管在某些事情上有点儿幼稚。  
这次乔尼的生日正好赶上了今年的冬季月假中的一天，我想我可以去给乔尼过生日了，有一点抱歉的就是，让说一定要和我一起去，其实他就是好奇您的小孩子是不是很可爱，我们保证不会和别人透露风声，在艾伦想明白之前，今年也不会带他过来。  
祝您和乔尼 一切都好。  
爱尔敏•阿诺德_

爱尔敏•阿诺德：  
你好像很喜欢在给我的信里面谈论感情问题。那两个小鬼在一起顺理成章，分手也不让人觉得太奇怪。那姑娘配艾伦这小子有点儿亏。你后来提到的那小子是总统家的孙子吧，如果阿克曼选择他，对于兵团是最有力的，当然你们已经不是处于过于严肃的时代，也可以不以这些优先。  
如果你们非要来我又不能把你们揍回去，但是你告诉马脸，对于乔尼可爱这个想法还是早打消比较好。还有，如果你不能把他留在军营要把他拽过来的话，告诉他看见奇怪的大叔别吃惊，把和艾伦一样的愤青情绪给我扔了。  
利威尔

乔尼的满月会，只有四个人，乔尼的第一个生日会，有五个人——开玩笑，即使想和那位前士兵长打交道，在摸清对方关于养小孩儿的明确态度之前，军官贵族都不敢随便表示，再者一共没有几个人知道乔尼生日到底是哪一天。  
开门的是韩吉，——这个女人被禁止进入厨房正在游手好闲，“你们都来啦，说欢迎还是不欢迎呢，”她眯起眼睛说着，然后立刻卸掉刚刚的温柔，双手发力，把爱尔敏和让一左一右拽进来，再空出双手猛地关上门，“现在是冬天，只开门不关门会冷的，臭小子们！”  
是您开的门，又没关门——爱尔敏和让无奈地对视一眼，收回的视线齐齐地落在小丫头身上。  
走过来的小丫头裹着浅色的小棉衣棉裤，看起来就像是缩小版的利威尔，前任兵长因为时常冷着脸而显得有些刻薄的五官，在这小丫头脸上就变成了一种精致。丫头细长的眼睛里是和艾伦一样的祖母绿。黑色的发丝柔软地贴在脸颊，灯光柔和地洒在小孩儿头顶的发旋儿上。  
让狐疑地看了一眼爱尔敏。  
兵长的提醒真的是认真的吗，怎么看都是个可爱的孩子吧。  
如果让知道《围墙之前谜之词汇》，爱尔敏就会告诉他那叫萌。  
“叔叔们好~~”乔尼甜甜一笑，接着认真地盯着让的脸。“长。”  
——兵长我终于能够理解您好心的提醒了。  
乔尼现象受害者第七名，参上！  
可是还没完呢，乔尼又摇了摇头，果断换了一种表述，“马脸。”  
让被她呛到了。  
——这都是谁教给她的！还有她不是兵长的小孩儿吗，为什么知道艾伦的专用词汇。  
爱尔敏安慰性地拍了拍让的肩膀，跟着他一起走到室内，迈开步子的时候看到韩吉安抚的目光：“看到怪人别害怕哦，做好心理准备。”  
——为什么和兵长提醒的一样，还有几个人能够比您还怪。  
这样想着的两个小鬼在看到客厅里的人的时候愣住了，客厅里的两个大叔也很不情愿地面对着现在的状况。  
“喂，韩吉，你没说这两个小鬼也要来。”奈尔瞟了一眼韩吉，抱怨道。  
“我有这个义务吗。”韩吉瞪他，“他们俩出现在这儿远远比你们合理。”  
皮克西斯和奈尔对视一眼。  
“哎？团长和兵长呢？”落座以后让问道。  
“啊，他们俩做饭呢。”韩吉满意地看到让把茶喷了出来，爱尔敏叹了口气，拿出纸，开始擦被让弄脏的桌子。一边向韩吉问道：“可是他们怎么会——我是说兵长怎么会去做饭？他不是应该不会做吗？”  
“谁告诉你他不会的，那家伙只不过在兵团的时候一直藏着罢了。”韩吉翻了个白眼，“每年乔尼生日的时候，我们可以找他蹭一顿饭。这是安妮取得的谈判胜利。”  
自从参加乔尼一岁生日会取得了演习指导要求通过的好效果，奈尔决定为了维持合作关系表达别扭的感谢以及蹭饭，每年都来参加乔尼的生日晚会。这样的他在碰到请求被拒的皮克西斯司令时，提出了一起去给乔尼过生日的建议，虽然要求依然被拒绝但是无法抗拒美味的皮克西斯司令，今年再次出现在乔尼的生日会上。  
“他们俩为什么来这儿？”让看着出现在兵长家里的宪兵团团长和屯驻兵团司令，又询问地看向韩吉。  
韩吉眯起眼睛看着坐在同一条沙发上的两个老男人。“他们来相亲。”  
很好，这下子茶都喷了出来。  
各式中西餐被安妮摆上桌，扑鼻而来的香味儿已经让人蠢蠢欲动，让已经要向桌子走过去，一双幼小的手臂拦在他的面前，还没有他膝盖高的小丫头立在他面前，皱起一张小脸，扫了一圈客厅里的人。“都去洗手，不然利威尔会生气，”她点点头又格外认真地补上一句，“我也会生气。”  
大快朵颐后的众人用各种各样的别扭语言对乔尼送上祝福，闲聊到夜深，生日会结束了，但是剩下的人完全没有动。  
奈尔有了在乔尼一岁生日时刷盘子的经历，几年积累下来有了自知之明。  
让和爱尔敏作为被调查兵团兵长扫除多年的士兵，认为欢庆之后打扫房间是常识。  
皮克西斯司令想起了上次他吃完饭想离开，被韩吉踢进厨房里的场景，决定不动比较好。  
埃尔温看着自觉地留下来的众人，好笑地瞟了一眼利威尔。利威尔扫视一遍众人，冷哼一声。  
他们很快就被分配了抹布，洗碗巾，扫帚，拖把。拿着扫帚的奈尔和拿着拖把的皮克西斯叹了口气。  
乔尼站在利威尔身边瞪大了眼睛盯着忙着打扫卫生的众人，做过饭的埃尔温和摆过桌子的安妮此刻乐得清闲，微笑地看着众人忙碌。  
“小鬼，你去上楼睡觉。”利威尔平淡的声音从她头顶传来。  
乔尼严肃地摇了摇头，抬起脑袋眨巴着眼睛特认真地道：“我要帮利威尔监督他们打扫卫生。”  
“今天有韩吉，你可以去睡觉了。”  
中枪的韩吉，“……”  
乔尼还是摇摇头，“不行，韩吉监督不到位，他们打扫不干净。”  
“不干净我会揍她，你去睡觉。”  
乔尼立刻笑了，打了个哈欠。  
“安妮，带她去睡觉。”  
收回视线，奈尔和皮克西斯对视一眼。  
——你是说过他会一本正经欺负人吧？  
——他还会明目张胆地宠着人。  
走在会军营的路上，让在爱尔敏旁边碎碎念，“不愧是兵长的孩子啊，真是爱干净。那小孩儿除了太会抓重点，都挺可爱的。”这么说着的让一顿，“说起来，长得这么像一定是亲生的，那为什么眼睛是艾伦眼睛的颜色呢？”  
爱尔敏一惊……你要不要这么敏锐。  
“不会是孩子他妈长得像艾伦吧？”  
爱尔敏叹口气。  
让你离真相进了一步，只是完全反了……  
回别墅的埃尔温和安妮坐在马车里。安妮靠在埃尔温身边，“我很喜欢乔尼，你喜欢小孩儿吗 ，埃尔温？”她扫视自己还比较平坦的腹部，“夏天的时候我们就能迎来自己的小孩儿了。”  
想起什么似的，她一愣，对上埃尔温的目光，不确定地问道：“你说……我可不可以去问问利威尔，怀孕期间应该注意什么，生小孩儿什么感觉？”  
埃尔温严肃地看了她一眼，郑重地说道：“为了你和我儿子的安全，安妮，千万别去问他那种事。”他又补充道：“你去问韩吉都行。”

Chapter23  
活下去一直是最强的信念，面临生存与毁灭的危机，调查兵团为自由进击的口号才在人类的生命受到直接威胁的情况下显得格外恢宏。那是几百年沉默的家畜爆发的怒吼，人类终于迎来了新生。  
强大的武力总是要以强大的信念作为支撑，最有素的军队一定要有团结的凝聚力，不灭的神圣信仰。  
因此艾伦决定加强军队的思想教育。  
综合考虑了全体干部的语言水平，历史与思想教育课程落到了爱尔敏的身上。  
反正爱尔敏你肯定没问题的，虽然负责两项训练但都是讲座性质嘛，不会太累啦。——艾伦  
可是我会嗓子疼……爱尔敏郁闷地喝了一口水，清清嗓子，继续讲解壁外调查分期具体作战历史，讲到第一头智慧巨人艾伦被调查兵团收留看管。  
“接下来就是艾伦团长和利威尔兵长的故事了吧？”  
士兵这句话把爱尔敏噎住了，“他们俩是重要，但是也不会全讲他们俩啦，讲的是壁外调查嘛。”  
“报告，提问。”士兵举起手，“爱尔敏指挥官，巨人拥有智慧的话，有没有尝试过把人含在嘴里作战来保护同伴呢？”  
他同桌的士兵举起手，“报告，反驳。万一作战的时候不小心把同伴咽了怎么办？”  
刚刚提问的士兵一愣，想到这种可能，发现自己刚刚的提问过于轻率，不好意思地挠挠头。  
爱尔敏听着那两名士兵的话，轻咳一声，“其实把人含在嘴里是有过的，没有被咽下去，不过还是只有他们尝试过。”  
“咦？”这下士兵们都来了兴趣，“谁这么干的？艾伦团长把谁含到嘴里了吗？”  
“嗯。”爱尔敏点了点头，“利威尔兵长。”  
“啊！那可是嘴里啊都是唾液，艾伦团长没有被惩罚吗？”  
“说什么傻话呢怎么可能没有，”爱尔敏微笑，“你们团长被罚扫了一个月整个军营。”

察觉到面前的那双自由之翼的停顿，感到那人明显着力不自然的姿势，艾伦开始担心。他的身体先于大脑，把手掌向监护人伸过去，利威尔狐疑地看了一眼他巨大的手掌，扫了一眼自己不远处暂时回不来的马，利落又轻巧地跳进了艾伦的掌心。  
听到团长撤退命令的艾伦立刻甩开障碍奔跑，他迈着大步子的声音在地面上回响，利威尔坐在他的掌心上，观察了一下艾伦不便的战斗方式，快速检查自己的瓦斯气体，以艾伦的手掌为插矛点，快速回旋着解决艾伦右侧的巨人，落回艾伦的掌心。  
艾伦没想过他和监护人的并肩作战还有这样一种形式，他以巨人化的形态把监护人托在手心里。从他巨人化的视角看过去，体格本来就矮小的利威尔在他的掌心就是很小的一团，回旋着切割后颈的动作在艾伦的角度看过去，真的就是士兵们私下调侃的旋风小陀螺。  
看起来有点儿可爱——这种想法和别样的作战体验一起冲击而去，艾伦不自觉的就傻笑起来。  
利威尔落回艾伦的掌心，抬头就看到那小子巨人化后的面孔上肌肉移动，扭曲出一个疑似是微笑的表情。  
“啧，你傻了吗，逃跑的时候还能笑出来。”艾伦听到出现在他肩头的清冷声音，这声音把他从走神儿中拽了回来，回头确定离开了包围圈，艾伦加快步子，他听到坐在他肩头的利威尔似乎好气又好笑的声音，“表情比便秘都难看。”  
奔跑的时候艾伦总是不敢过于大幅度，怕把监护人从他的肩上甩下去，根本就忘了他监护人实力的艾伦，苦恼中闪过一丝灵光。  
利威尔准备离开的时候被人揪住斗篷提了起来，他抬头看到巨人艾伦的两根手指，啧，那小子搞什么，还没等他说出话来就一阵天旋地转。  
这个臭小鬼！  
周身一片黑暗，身下是柔软的舌床，唾液不断地落下来包裹在身上，随着奔跑的动作震动，他狠狠揪着小鬼的舌头，周身包裹的唾液弄得他相当不爽，几乎是拼了命忍着削了这小子嘴巴的冲动。  
那个臭小子居想含着他跑？  
他被气得都想笑了，那傻小子忘了他有立体机动吗，腿伤又不影响飞行，含在嘴里跑真是小鬼的逻辑，都不怕把他咽了。  
在他终于忍不住想把这小子嘴巴拆了的时候，震动停了下来，他感到高度下降，视野里出现了一个大窟窿，灌进来光亮。  
利威尔走出来跳到艾伦手上，落回地面，扫过一众惊呆了的士兵，扫过笑出声来的韩吉，看到忘了刚刚的作战部署的埃尔温，最后看向自己满身满脸的唾液，黑着脸就要走，对上埃尔温饱含无奈的命令目光，回过头看到巨人艾伦无辜的一张脸。  
他太阳穴直跳，跳回后颈把艾伦削出来，看到那小子的瞬间他就想揍这小子一顿，还没等他出手，艾伦那小子就用所有的力气把身体向他砸过来，给了他一个熊抱。  
很好，他居然被强抱了。  
那小子根本不管他一身的唾液，笑得跟个傻子似的，最后被他一脚踹走。  
“你当时把兵长吐出来的场景惊呆了所有人。”——爱尔敏  
“哈哈哈你居然被自己家的小巨人吃啦！”——韩吉  
这次事件的后果就是，艾伦•耶格尔士兵包揽了军营的扫除工作一个月。

上完课，爱尔敏从教室走出来，和装作从门边经过的艾伦招了招手，呷了一口水，“别装了，我知道你偷听来着。”  
被抓包的艾伦倒也不尴尬，点点头就和爱尔敏向前走去。  
“我说，”爱尔敏问他，“不会我一讲到兵长的调查你就要听吧？”  
“嗯？”艾伦转过头来看着他，眼中居然出现认真思考的神色，“如果路过的时候听到了，应该就会听你讲完。”  
脑残粉啊，爱尔敏叹了一口气。  
艾伦跟在爱尔敏旁边，向阳光下的训练场走去，暖阳洒在身体上，顺着血液流进身体里，他感受着这暖意，瞟过自由之翼的肩徽。  
他并不是十分清楚自己是从什么时候开始追逐，崇拜，关心自己的监护人，过于关心的心情都让他变成了盲目的傻子，居然都忘了立体机动的存在，胆子大的把洁癖长官含在嘴里。  
现在想来，那时的感受，还真真就是捧在手里怕碎了，含在嘴里怕化了。  
说出来有些幼稚，却又十分宝贵的珍视。  
“不过我那个时候还真傻啊。”艾伦说道，“都忘了兵长有立体机动。”  
爱尔敏观察着艾伦的痴汉脸，又想起了艾伦刚刚解决一半的烂摊子，叹口气，“你一直都傻。”

“‘庆祝新纪元壁外调查开始到目前为止大家都平安无事’，这种理由也行？”艾伦狐疑地看着康尼，“你觉得这听起来不奇怪吗？”  
“那就庆祝炊事班终于成立。”萨沙补充道。  
三笠摇头，“不行，听起来还是不够当一个理由的程度。”  
“那要不直接说吧，”让说道，“就直接说庆祝圣诞节。”  
艾伦叹口气，“为什么圣诞节和壁教日是同一天，军队不庆祝壁教日，当然也不庆祝圣诞节，”他想了想，手指平伸在桌面上，“为了让大家放松一下，以便更好的投入接下来的工作。直接这么说吧。”  
爱尔敏思索一下，也表示赞同。  
三笠•阿克曼兵长结合新形势改动完毕的训练计划，已经把强度提升回了战争结束前的最高状态。直追利威尔制定过的最严计划。  
“在实行之前给他们一个放松的夜晚，就当是我们打巴掌之前给一盆枣。”——艾伦  
“你绝对是调查兵团成立以来最亲民的团长。”让摇摇头，“你看，你总是唱红脸，三笠就去唱黑脸。毕竟爱尔敏没有韩吉的功力，韩吉可以一个红脸顶住团长和兵长两个黑脸。”接着他话锋一转，“不过这大概是调查兵团想要放松一下找过的最差劲的理由了，艾伦。”  
“……好像是这样的。”康尼跟着附和，开始回想兵团需要发泄情绪时用过的理由，“庆祝战争胜利，庆祝艾伦失去巨人之力获得生存权，庆祝兵长生日……说起来，壁教日是兵长生日啊。”  
“不是壁教日，”艾伦轻轻念叨：“是圣诞节。”  
“艾伦，都一样啦。”  
艾伦轻轻摇摇头，没有说别的。  
“既然又是在那天庆祝——”让像是想起了什么好笑地事情，用手肘撞了一下爱尔敏，“那就把上次的事情再做一遍。”  
爱尔敏碰洒了手边的水，怨念地回过头来，“绝不，让，绝不。”  
“相当漂亮，爱尔敏，我同意。”艾伦轻轻转了一下座椅，微笑道。就算和这小子再熟悉，也改变不了这小子是团长的事实，爱尔敏失望地看着艾伦就这样把自己抛弃，把求助的目光投向了最后的决定权拥有者，三笠扫了爱尔敏一眼，“做吧，爱尔敏。”接着她挽了一节袖子，“我晚上保护你不受色狼骚扰。”  
“对，让也在。”艾伦为了让好友放下担忧，补充道。  
三笠回过头深深地看了艾伦一眼，“艾伦，目前的形势让在更可怕。”  
爱尔敏失望的目光在艾伦和三笠的身上转了一圈儿，霍地站起来，“我去烧了那件衣服。”  
“没用的爱尔敏，自从你上次穿过以后，它就成了军队保护对象。”  
“……”  
晚饭前，三笠从库房里把裙子取出来，拍了拍爱尔敏的肩膀，警告性地瞪了让一眼，“这是最后一次，爱尔敏。”三笠并不是十分认真地保证，接着在爱尔敏求助的目光中走远了。  
“你看这次，都给你找了个储物室当换衣间，”让调侃了他一句，接着扫过爱尔敏还有裙子，狡猾地笑笑，“需要帮忙吗？”  
爱尔敏吸了一口气拿着衣服走进储物室，猛地一下把门拍上。“不需要，你走开。”  
“嗯？不需要？”  
“……不需要，我要防色狼。”  
-

“今天是这家伙生日，”韩吉把手在桌子上敲了敲，“所以晚餐有肉，开心吧士兵们。”  
等着那群小鬼把门关上，利威尔才抬起眼睛扫了一眼韩吉，“你和埃尔温放松军队就非得用我当借口么？”  
“多合适啊，你在士兵里面那么有威慑力，用你的生日当理由的话，他们才敢好好玩儿嘛。”韩吉躺靠在椅子里，双臂垫在脑后，双腿被她搭在桌子上，腿部发力，椅子被她轻轻摇晃，看起来相当豪放不羁。  
门被再度推开，104的士兵们拖着爱尔敏冲进来，手里提着裙子，“兵长，上次爱尔敏扮演西斯托利亚的效果非常棒对吧，这次就再让他穿一次吧！”  
被拖着不能逃跑的爱尔敏郁闷地盯着裙子：“它怎么还没被扔掉……”  
利威尔瞟过爱尔敏，又看了一眼裙子，接着扫过兴致高昂的士兵，挑了挑眉，“随便你们。”  
——兵长您不能这样！  
爱尔敏快哭了。  
作为爱尔敏的室友，赶不走的让带着不错地兴致旁观爱尔敏变装。  
爱尔敏冷了一张脸，把外套拉到脖子处，用力一扯，脱下来扔到床上——和他平时脱下来叠好完全不符。  
“兵长平静的表情让我实在不敢怀疑他是不是故意的。”爱尔敏说着，俯下身开始解鞋带，“但是挺生气，一本正经地欺负人的样子。”  
王政作战时，关于西斯托利亚的扮演人选，利威尔手中提着裙子，灰蓝色的双眸平静地扫视了一遍全体成员的身高长相，把裙子朝爱尔敏丢过去。“爱尔敏，你来。”  
从悲惨回忆中解脱出来的爱尔敏继续投身于悲惨的现实中，双脚踩在地面上，开始解腰带，“而且为什么是我来扮演西斯托利亚，那个时候。”  
“嗯？”觉得不管身高还是长相爱尔敏绝对中枪的让听得有些懵，完全找不到爱尔敏生气的点在哪里。  
“难道他自己不是更合适吗，”爱尔敏凶狠地把衬衣扯下来，相当纠结地提起裙子，深吸一口气，把腿伸进去，往上提。“不管是身高还是身材，只要给他一顶假发，兵长一定比我更合适。”  
让不自觉的就顺着爱尔敏的话脑补，脑子里出现了娇小高冷版西斯托利亚，接着快速摇摇头把奇怪的东西赶出去，视线重新投回爱尔敏身上，觉得果然还是柔和版西斯托利亚好一些。  
“我帮你拉拉链吧。”这样说着让的手就握住了裙子后背处的拉链。  
“嗯？爱尔敏，你换个衣服脸红什么？”  
“……没有，你看错了。”  
女装出席的爱尔敏受到了104的热烈欢呼，就连艾伦和三笠都加入了饶有兴致地打量行列，在饭菜上桌之前，爱尔敏觉得自己的精神已经绷紧到了临界值。  
“肉！”  
利威尔等到士兵们把注意力转移到了肉食上面，把目光放到已经达到临界值的爱尔敏身上，对着他做口型：“去把衣服换了。”  
爱尔敏立刻站起来，觉得那是听过的最棒的命令。  
窗外是积雪包裹的军营，屋内是做做烛台映成的暖黄，门外是凛冽的冬风，屋内是壁炉摇曳的温暖，墙外的土地上有巨人的威胁，墙内的小屋里有喷香的食物，他们今日引吭高歌，他们却在昨天还在为死去的同伴呼号，他们欢笑打闹，他们昨天却还在为希望的渺茫抱头痛哭。他们的脚步踩过成堆的尸山，身上沾染淋漓的鲜血，他们耳边回响着士兵的惨呼，心里承载着逝者的责任，他们的身后没有退路，他们的前方希望渺茫。  
今天的每个人都纵情欢笑，因为只有在欢笑中拼命释放了自己的负面情绪，他们才能以更好的状态面对未来的征程，他们没有机会退缩，没有可能放弃，他们不能在敌人的面前痛哭，就请允许他们暂且在自己的战友之间慰藉。  
利威尔并不介意让自己的生日成为找机会发泄的理由，反正他的生日是凯尼随便挑的。“你妈就相信圣诞节，正好这个日子还是壁教日，就定它吧。”  
他对于生日的日期无所谓，反正他自己从来不过，那个日子唯一的用处就是被他用来填了入团档案，如果那个日子能够成为一个借口，让他的士兵可以找一个机会调整状态，如果这样他们能够重新提起力量去墙外奋战，如果这样能够多让他们中有人活着回来，他觉得那也不赖。  
那群孩子们闹了好久，似乎终于想起了这场小晚会的借口，齐齐地向他看过来。  
“利威尔兵长生日快乐！”  
“为利威尔兵长献上心脏！”  
艾伦看到利威尔似乎有了片刻的出神，接着他看到利威尔轻轻推开椅子，走出了房间。感到有人扯了一下自己，艾伦回过头，对上三笠询问的目光，他摇了摇头，压下心头的担忧。  
陪着士兵闹到夜里，完成了扫除，依旧毫无睡意的艾伦走到了悬空的长廊上，接着，他就停下了脚步。  
他的监护人沐浴着寒风，静静地站在长廊的边缘，墨绿的斗篷随着寒风轻轻拂动，右臂从斗篷下伸出来，右手搭在栏杆上，手掌下是栏杆上的碎雪。  
看起来萧索又孤独。  
艾伦一步一步走过去，在利威尔的身边站定，没有开口。他的监护人对于他的到来并没与反应，下垂着眼皮，灰蓝色的眼睛注视着长廊下地面上的积雪。  
艾伦也立在栏杆边，伸出右手放在栏杆上，积雪的寒冷一点一点在掌心化成尖锐的刺痛。这个时候他听到了监护人轻微的叹息。  
“你们这些士兵，是不是都喜欢盲目地相信比自己强大的力量。”  
艾伦闻言转过头来，利威尔的动作没有丝毫变化，眼睛依旧注视着地面上的积雪 。艾伦犹豫了一下，小心地开口：“您……是在为那句话生气吗？”  
他的监护人又把他晾在一边，他的问题孤零零地飘在空中，艾伦尴尬地低下头去，在他的问题快要随着寒风散去之时，他才又听到了利威尔清冷的声音，“我的班的士兵们都喜欢说为我献上心脏。”他的话让艾伦心头一紧，“他们都做到了。”他顿了顿，“他们一个也没有回来，一批又一批，都没有回来。”  
他的声音依旧平淡，语调没有丝毫起伏，却在艾伦心里抹开一片浓重的悲哀。  
“我愿意帮我的士兵保管任何东西，唯独不包括心脏。”  
艾伦看着利威尔随风而动的斗篷，看着斗篷上轻盈又沉重的自由之翼。  
“但是他们没有一个听从我的命令，他们都把心脏塞给了我。”  
艾伦把用他被大风吹得发干的双眼，凝视着利威尔一直放在积雪上的手掌。  
“既然下决心为人类的自由献出心脏，怎么又可以这么轻易地把心脏交给别人。”  
艾伦觉得一阵心疼。  
他的监护人收回视线，侧过身子，把极具穿透力的目光投射到艾伦的脸上，那道目光像一把刀，深深地刺入艾伦的心里，溢出血来。“自己的东西自己保管好，既然它还可以跳动，就不要轻易交出感受跳动的权力。”  
他的话语锁链一般缠住艾伦的脖颈，一点点勒紧，一点点窒息，艾伦忧伤的目光洒在他的身上，一点，又一点，小心翼翼，却又带着几分决然地归于平静。  
艾伦伸出手，覆上利威尔的右手，轻轻地把那只手从栏杆上拿起来，那只手冰凉刺骨，掌心因为长握积雪而有些泛红。  
艾伦小心地把那只手握在手里，让自己掌心的温暖，向对方一丝意思过渡。  
“我向您保证。”  
他轻声说道，握住那只手把它带向自己，按在自己胸口的位置，他火热的心脏在那冰冷的手掌之下有力地跳动。  
他专注地望着他的监护人，温柔而又坚定。  
“我会让它一直跳动，直到最后的最后。”  
接着他带上几分急切，几分不好意思似的，小心地，却又认真到有几分幼稚地说。  
“也请您保管好自己的心脏。”  
利威尔平静地看着他，灰蓝色眼眸里，似乎有什么东西，正在一点，一点，亮了起来，微小，却又绚丽，轻轻挑了挑嘴角。  
“那是自然的，小鬼。”

爱尔敏提着裙子深吸一口气——反正都穿过两次了，别人再看一次也没什么大不了的。  
他板着一张脸走到干部席里自己的椅子旁，“既然我今天都已经做出了牺牲，”严肃着一张脸的爱尔敏说道：“任何在接下来的训练里叫苦的人都要严惩。”  
看起来温柔无害实际上却高贵冷艳的女装版爱尔敏长官实在是很有魅力。——某士兵  
艾伦看着微笑着推杯换盏的士兵们，干部们，觉得眼眶有些发热。  
他们活下来了，在几乎把所有的泪水流进心里之后，在几乎与死亡亲密握手之后，在与绝望为伴之后。  
他们的心脏都在胸腔里跳动。  
他自己的也是，那么有力，那么有力，就像那天晚上他许诺时一样。  
艾伦在晚宴结束后一个人静静地站在长廊上。  
他不记得是从何时起开始用心疼的目光看待自己的监护人，不记得到底是何时，他开始关注他强大掩盖之下的沉重与伤痛。  
或许是看见他静静地在死去的士兵面前停下，撕下他们的自由之翼胸章的时候；或许是看见他自己一个人时，略显估计的背影的时候；或许就是那天晚上，他要求自己保管好心脏的时候，握住他冰冷的手掌的时候。  
或许就是那些时刻，又或者是别的，太多太多的，多到他已经记不清了的时刻，让艾伦决定，不断变强，站到他身边，哪怕只是给他一个拥抱。  
他想要陪在他身边。  
他的心脏为了他跳动。  
跳动到最后的最后。  
应该是这样的，本应该是这样的。  
战后一直延伸到现在的不协和音在艾伦的心中划过，他看着积雪，仰望星空，最后把目光平静地看向前方。  
即使在经历了那段错误以后，也应该是那样的。  
他对自己说。  
他一直被揪紧的心脏突然放松，温暖的血液在全身肆意地奔流。  
他发现，他还是想，是那样真诚地盼望，让自己陪伴在利威尔兵长的身边，让自己的心脏，跟着他的一起跳动。  
被刻意忽略的陪伴信念，  
在一个寒冷的冬日，  
破茧而出，一点点满溢了整个心房。

视野前方出现的村庄随着脚步的接近逐渐放大，风将烟囱的炊烟吹得微微倾斜，离得更近了，发现小村子里面的人全都站在村口，向他们招手。  
“爱尔敏，那是开辟地？”艾伦看着越来越近的小村子，轻声向身边的指挥官询问，说是询问，他却分明用上了肯定句的语调。  
爱尔敏点头，调取数据：“新批A01号可适宜居住地。”  
艾伦看到，村子里的人们聚集在村口，大力地向他们招着手，面上还带着笑，“这次的回城路线有这个村子吧。”  
“嗯，”爱尔敏肯定，“要检查壁外居民的生存状况——现在看起来好像不错？”  
他们在村落前勒住马，翻身下马，和村口的居民敬了一个军礼。  
壁外世界人类已经有百年没有接触过，第一批移民只小心地放出了二三十人，他们的生存状况将和壁外的资源土地调查一起作为重要资料，为接下来的移民计划提供依据。  
虽然只二三十人，可是他们站着的地方确是墙外，即使只是一个小到不能再小的村子，却会在几十年以后，百年以后，甚至只需要在十几年以后，繁衍兴旺，发展建设，变成壁外最早的城市。  
壁外的城市，是自由之翼播撒的自由的羽毛。  
艾伦看到居民们向他们微笑，有的也已经感动地流泪，他们拉住调查兵团的士兵们，激动地语无伦次地诉说自己的感激之情，艾伦保持着冷静与一丝淡淡地笑意，一边安抚村民的情绪，一边承诺调查兵团会继续为人类的进击做贡献。  
他明明这么冷静，处事已经练就出了团长该有的圆滑与老练，他分明是那样开心地看到村民在壁外生活的很好，分明应该是那样真诚地为人类的进击许诺——应该是这样的。  
可是他又控制不住地去想，想起这一张张脸曾经用怎样的憎恶神态，面对这一位位为他们奉献心脏的士兵，想起这些人曾经如何质疑这个为自由的进击顽强斗争的兵团，想起调查失败回城时受到的谩骂，想到，如果结果并不是人类胜利，调查兵团的士兵们，是不是一直都不会看到为之献上心脏的人类，对他们感激的微笑；如果最后他们没有胜利，他们献上的心脏还有没有意义，兵团追求的究竟还是不是自由 ，他们的行为会不会等于把人类赶向巨人口中加速灭亡。  
可是这个世界上没有如果。  
也许应该庆幸，应该庆幸的，没有如果，所以这一切美好的事情便不再是假象，那一切残酷的结局毕竟都不曾发生，他们要做的就是珍惜眼前的胜利，珍惜眼前的自由，不应该反复因为质疑，因为后怕，而怀疑自己已经成功的努力，对自己的人民产生芥蒂。  
艾伦握过村民的手掌，你看，他们在微笑，兵团的努力，兵团的价值，终于被承认了不是么，那就好好珍惜吧，好好珍惜兵团与群众建立起来的来之不易的信任，然后好好感谢吧，背负着崭新的自由之翼去不断进击。  
他们是人类的军队，是人民的士兵，是自由的勇士，即使他们的前面是凶狠可怖的巨人，后面是质疑憎恶他们行动的人民，即使他们或许有过怨愤，可是他们依旧会毫不犹豫地为人类献上心脏，即使没有人认同他们的努力，他们也会一行人一起，团结却又孤独地，走在末世的勇者之路上；他们是军人，是士兵，他们愿意为人类战斗到最后一秒，哪怕最后听到的言语是一句谩骂，他们也会因为人们的一个微笑就放下所有的芥蒂，用整个心房去接受温暖，继续无悔地交出他们的心脏。  
“爸爸，叔叔们好帅。”小孩子稚嫩的声音把艾伦从自己的思绪里抽出来，他循声望去，看到了站在男人身边的小女孩儿。那个小孩儿还没有男人的膝盖高，穿着绣有小碎花的手工衣裳，睁着一双水汪汪的翠绿色大眼睛，定定地看着他们。  
男人蹲下身来，搂住小孩儿瘦小的肩膀，“叔叔们是调查兵团的士兵，你将来想不想嫁给这样的男人？”  
小孩儿咯咯笑了起来。  
或许是男人的话语，或许是小孩儿的笑声，艾伦只觉得心中融进一丝暖意，他蹲下身来，摸摸小孩儿头顶的帽子，“你今年多大了？”  
小孩儿愣了一下，思索一阵儿，然后和男人说了一句悄悄话，男人微笑着点头，肯定地向她竖起大拇指，小孩儿这才又重新看向艾伦，“叔叔，我今年三岁半了。”  
艾伦又逗了小孩儿几句，站起身来，看到女人怀中的襁褓，襁褓中的小孩儿冲着他笑了。  
“大叔，这两个都是您家的孩子？”  
“是呢，”男人笑着，“两个女孩儿。”  
回城的路上，艾伦还在想那两个孩子，想那两个可爱的孩子，想着如果自己有小孩儿，会是什么样的。  
想到这里他握着马缰绳的手放紧了。  
他是有一个孩子的。  
被他刻意遗忘的，那个孩子。  
那个他和他的监护人血脉相连的孩子。  
那个他还抱过的，小孩子。  
也是个小女孩儿。  
他还记得那孩子那么小小的一团，白白嫩嫩，他根本就不知道还怎么抱她，动作僵硬滑稽，生怕把她摔了。  
他这时候想起来，才发现原来他把那小孩儿记得那么清楚。  
她的头发是黑色的，还有着和他监护人一样细长的眼睛，她的瞳色却是和自己一样，祖母绿，那双漂亮的眼睛，曾将专注地注视过他。  
她是他和利威尔的女儿。  
她叫乔尼。  
想到这里，他觉得手里的马缰绳好似不见了，他觉得他手中的是柔软的布料，不，难道不应该是一个小小的襁褓？  
他发现自己是那样怀念那小小的一团抱起来的感觉，那样怀念那种柔软的温暖。  
原来在好好地记住之后，根本就做不到遗忘。  
或者他其实每时每刻都在想念她，却被他自己压抑了这么些年，以至于当那阵想念爆发的时候，浓重地让他心酸。  
他想那个小孩儿应该也有三岁半了。  
这样一想，他就忍不住要描摹那小孩儿的样子。  
兵长肯定不会给那个小孩儿穿碎花的衣裳，那么那个小丫头会被怎么打扮呢？会不会像个假小子？  
他想着想着就笑了，笑得有些失落，有些苦涩。  
他真想看看那个孩子。  
想得要发疯了。  
他跟着部队一起加快了马速。  
什么因为愧疚不敢面对都是放屁。  
他发现他想那个小孩子，想的快疯了。  
不，也许见一面都不够。  
他应该给那小孩过一个生日，  
或许，  
他想，  
他应该陪着他自己的孩子长大。

3月30日，艾伦的生日，把巨人全部驱逐的信念以及实现希望的渺茫双重压迫这这位年轻人，快把他压垮了。  
为了让他尽快调整状态，面对战场，同期生们在上司默许的情况下，给他小小地庆了生。  
勺子从空中摔进汤碗里，勺把碰撞碗壁的声音清脆又突兀，艾伦在同期生们或是担忧或是惊讶的目光中逃离餐桌，在黑暗中中磕磕绊绊地回到自己的地下室，坐在床边的地板上，吞咽自己悲伤地情绪。  
过了一会儿他听到了军靴踩过台阶的声响，一下一下，烛台的光亮一点点映进他眼里，那双军靴最后在他的面前站定，那是一双干净整洁的军靴，烛台的光亮似乎晃了晃。  
“哭得真可怜啊。”他听到了清冷讽刺，军靴在他的视野里走动了一步，他看到褐色军服袖子和一只白净有力手，把烛台轻轻放在他的面前。  
军靴在他的身边停下，靴子的主人似乎想在他身边坐下来，顿了一下像是在纠结什么，然后他就看到自己的棉被被毫不留情地扯下来铺到地上。  
感觉到身边的人坐下之后，他惊异于自己哭成这样既然还能笑出来，可是那笑还没来得及扩散一点，就又被悲伤淹没。  
“以前的生日，有爸妈，有三笠和爱尔敏，现在他们还在，可是我爸妈……却不在了。”艾伦沉闷的声音从膝上的双臂间传来，混合着哽咽一点点被放大，“五年都过去了，从妈妈死后，已经五年了！五年了！我还没有去到地下室，还没有能够驱逐巨人，我……”  
他身边的人轻嗤一声，“小鬼想妈妈了。”  
他应该是会生气的，可是他除了把头埋在双臂之间，没有说出话来。  
“你知道的吧，你只能更认真的去做，”平静地声音一点点传入他的耳中，“不这样的话，在你见到你母亲的时候，只会更难过。”  
艾伦把头从双臂间抬起来 ，他眼眶通红，脸上还带着泪痕，转过头来看着利威尔，挤出一个细微的笑来，“兵长也相信死去的人能够在另一个世界相见么？”  
利威尔漫不经心地扫了他一眼，把目光放到烛光上，“你们这些小鬼，总是喜欢相信这些的吧。”  
艾伦也把目光盯到烛台上，压下声音里的哽咽，闷声道：“您安慰人的方式真是差劲，”他嘟囔着，苦笑，“要是三笠和爱尔敏在，肯定不会表达地这么别扭。”  
“……啊 。”  
艾伦看着烛台，看着摇曳的烛光，心中的悲伤还没有散去，却又好像又有什么东西，一点点，明亮起来，滋长起来。  
他们说他是人类的希望，可是在他看来，利威尔才是他的希望，就是那个旋风般的身影，给他战场上的力量，成长之中的目标。  
或许是从他从天儿降救下自己的那一刻开始，或许是在王都地下囚牢看到赶来的他开始，或许，只是在自己硬化失败后，递过来的手帕开始，他一直一直，感激着，追逐着，渴望亲近着，他是那样渴望亲近他，他想陪在他的身边，想用尽一切办法拉进自己与监护人的距离。他是那样想让距离缩短至血脉相连，就像父母之于骨血的距离，可是他们是不能成为父母，不能拥有骨血的。  
那就让他的孩子也去亲近他吧。  
“兵长，今天是我的生日，我说什么您都不会怪我的对吧？”艾伦又转过头来，温和地看着利威尔，“如果我们都活到了胜利的那一天，如果我有了孩子，我能请您做他的教父吗？”  
利威尔皱着眉看着这个哭得一塌糊涂满脸花的小鬼，用柔和到可笑的目光看着他，前一刻还在感慨看不到希望的悲伤，这一刻居然在和他说胜利以后的后代问题。  
可是他最终在那小鬼格外认真的目光中，在那种于黑暗中看见光亮，于绝望中窥见信仰的目光中，一点点舒展了眉头，“随便你好了。”  
那双祖母绿的眼睛，缓慢而温柔的，一点点亮了起来。

艾伦站在地下室的门外，手里端着烛台，轻轻地笑了。  
他大概太久的时间只记得那句话，以至于早就忘了说出那句话的心情。  
他原来是那么渴望和利威尔一起生活的，渴望到想用他的后代来一直延续自己对他的尊敬，对他的亲近。  
现在他们已经拥有了世界上最近的距离。  
血液交融。  
可是他却放弃了陪伴在他最尊敬的人身边的权力，放弃了最亲近距离的证明。  
听起来真是太可笑了。  
他需要的当然不是同情。  
他能给的也不应该是愧疚。  
艾伦靠在墙上，看着手中的烛台，哭一般地笑起来。  
他应该去把他一直想要完成的事情做到。  
一起生活在战后，一起去墙外，一起去看海，一直陪伴在他身边的愿望。  
他应该去看着自己的小孩子长大。

“利威尔，你打算带着乔尼去吗？”安妮向利威尔眨眨眼睛，满意地看着被她正式打扮了的乔尼，小孩儿穿着白衬衫黑裤子——裙子遭到了乔尼的强烈反对。  
“把她自己留在家里的话，就和把韩吉扔在实验室一样，她会拆了房子。”  
“其实就是怕她把房子弄乱，你可以直说的。”安妮笑道，“迪恩现在还不会爬，交给嬷嬷很安全，你可以把乔尼也放到嬷嬷那里。”  
埃尔温顺着安妮的话想了想，“算了，安妮，还是把乔尼带走吧，迪恩和乔尼呆在一起，会有危险。”  
“……”  
这是军部退役干部与现役干部都要参加的一场军政商三界联谊，利威尔在埃尔温无奈的目光下，让安妮打扮了乔尼。  
安妮和埃尔温的孩子迪恩在夏季出生了，金色的头发，天蓝色的眼睛，软软的像个小肉包。  
“我看着他很像爱尔敏。”面无表情说出这句话的利威尔收到了埃尔温挫败的目光 。  
安妮在怀孕期间，曾经微笑着，有些调皮地向利威尔问道：“你那个时候是什么感觉？”  
埃尔温一瞬间进入格斗预备状态，防止利威尔一个不慎把他老婆孩子给揍了，韩吉则是坏笑着等着看好戏，利威尔黑着一张脸看着安妮，转身走开了。  
“安妮，你是第一个没被利威尔揍过的姑娘。”  
什么，你说乔尼？  
你觉得她成长到女孩儿的阶段了吗？

艾伦觉得他好似在梦中，他的双眼又在提醒他这就是真实。  
苍白的灯光罩着他对面阔别多年的监护人，利威尔纤瘦精干的身形被贴身剪裁的西装包裹，低垂着头，发旋儿在灯光下显出一抹柔和，艾伦看不清他的表情，灯光下，艾伦看着他的前监护人，却又不敢细细地打量他，艾伦看过他白皙的脖颈，把视线落到他细白的腕子上，再一点点落到那只手上。  
那只常年握刀的手此刻牵着一个小孩子。  
他的孩子。  
艾伦的孩子。  
艾伦小心翼翼地，描摹那孩子的样子，那小孩巴掌大一张小脸，柔顺的黑发齐齐地削在脑后，额前有细碎的刘海儿，漂亮的祖母绿的双眼轻眨一下打量他，精致的五官有着许多利威尔的影子。  
那孩子那么小，那么小，还没有他膝盖高，小巧的身影那么可爱。  
她那么可爱。  
艾伦看着那孩子，他觉得他有许多话想和她说，却不知道从哪里开始，就从名字开始吧，就像四年前一样，哪怕这孩子今天记住，明天就忘了。“我是艾伦。”  
小孩子点点头，给了他一个微笑，“艾伦叔叔好。”  
她的声音那么好听。  
艾伦放柔了目光看着她，又轻柔地把目光落到利威尔身上。  
一直安静地站在乔尼旁边的利威尔抬起头来，他灰蓝色的双眼扫了一眼艾伦，声音依旧冷淡，听起来却像一声叹息，“你有什么话说吗？”  
“我……”艾伦觉得想要说的似乎很多，可是他发出一个音节后就发现自己找不到言语，即使能说出话来，也都不适合再这种场合。  
这个孩子是一个晦涩又心酸的秘密。  
他还没有准备好，  
没有准备好让这个秘密见光。  
“你的朋友们来了，”艾伦顺着利威尔的话语回过头去，看到了站在不远处注视他们的艾尔敏和三笠，他听到身边一声轻叹，“他们等了你好久了。”  
艾伦又急切地转回头来，看到他的前监护人已经转身离开，墨色的身影和小巧的孩子一步一步向与他相反的方向。  
所有的话都梗在了喉咙里，想要伸出手去挽留，却发现手指早就僵硬到不听使唤。  
他就只能站在原地，看着利威尔一步，一步走远，看到他身边的小孩子欢快地和韩吉说着什么，埃尔温和安妮站在他们的旁边。  
那是他们的世界。  
不是他的世界。

从酒会上回来，看到敲开自己房门的艾伦，爱尔敏并不惊讶。  
自从埃尔温婚礼过后，他们还是第一次，坐在一起，心平气和地提起这件事。  
“爱尔敏，我知道你一直都有和兵长联系，”艾伦深吸一口气，看着地面，“我一直逃避着这一点，但是现在，你能，你能和我说说他吗？”  
爱尔敏看着低垂着头的艾伦，“你想回头了吗？”  
“我不知道，爱尔敏，我发现一直陪伴在兵长身边是我一直憧憬着的事情，可是我自己却放弃了它很久，我现在渴望能走到他的身边完成我想着的陪伴，可是我，”他叹了一口气，“我不知道我离开的时候他过得好不好，不知道我回去能补救什么。”  
爱尔敏安静了一会儿，“从哪里开始讲。”  
“就从……我离开之后吧。”  
“你离开之后，”爱尔敏顿了顿，“你知道，那个时候乔尼还没有出生，我看到了，看到了他……那个时期的状态。”爱尔敏看着艾伦在 膝盖上攥紧的手，“他看起来气色不错，只是一直没什么精神，应该……应该不会太辛苦。那之后的拜访，我提到了冬征的事情，他给了我一罐牛奶，我知道那是防止你雪盲的。”艾伦咬住了嘴唇。  
爱尔敏停顿了片刻，“下一次拜访，我见到了乔尼，刚出生几个小时的乔尼，他在昏睡，韩吉小姐说他累坏了。”  
他这句话的后面是艰涩晦暗的秘密，撞击着艾伦的心房，艾伦听见自己涩哑的声音，“他的病，好了吗？”  
爱尔敏笑了起来，安慰着拍了拍艾伦的肩膀，“早就恢复好了。”  
“他和乔尼，过得好吗？”  
爱尔敏露出了放心的神情，“这个你不用担心，他们过得很好。”  
他看着依旧没有从自责的圈子中走出来的艾伦，把手覆在艾伦的手上，“去参加一次乔尼的生日吧，”他说，“当你看到他们的生活后，体会了你对他们的感情之后，再去决定要不要介入他们的生活。”  
他明亮的眼睛注视着艾伦，“不论你做什么决定，我都会支持你的。”

离开爱尔敏房间的艾伦，拧开了自己房间的门把手，微凉的夜风灌进屋子，把人的头脑吹得更加清醒。  
烛台被他轻轻放在桌面上，皮靴在地板上踩过的声音在安静的屋子里回荡，艾伦在柜门前蹲下，打开柜门，探进柜子里，取出一个上了锁的小箱子。  
箱子被置于烛台旁边， 烛光晕洒着箱子暗红的漆面，执着钥匙的人轻轻吸了口气，打开了箱子的锁。  
艾伦在桌前坐下来，看着箱子里面的物件，烛火的光亮映进他碧绿的瞳仁里。  
箱子里静静地躺着一顶刺绣婴儿帽，一把风铃，一双千层底婴儿鞋。它们安静地躺在箱子里，沐浴着烛光，温柔地迎接着艾伦的目光，平和而安定，正如它们已经默默无闻地在上了锁的狭小空间里有些岁月。  
艾伦清楚，他从来就不曾遗忘过。  
作为一名父亲那样，他没有落下一次乔尼的生日礼物，却又因为拿不定自己存在的意义而担心造成困扰，把这些点滴的思念静静地锁了起来。  
他拿起那双小鞋，想象着乔尼穿上它们摇摇晃晃走路的模样，嘴角轻轻上扬，眸中的绿意柔软地就像要化开。  
他要见见他们。  
见见他。

由于爱尔敏信件中的隐瞒，打开门的韩吉看到艾伦的时候一愣，神色复杂地瞟了他一眼，把他让进了屋子。  
乔尼蹦蹦跳跳地向他跑过来 ，“艾伦叔叔！”  
艾伦受宠若惊地看着乔尼，他没想到那短短的一次碰面，乔尼居然还记得他，记得他的名字。  
他傻傻地笑起来，看着乔尼，笑着笑着就漫上来一股不甘。  
他觉得自己太贪心了。  
可是那又是那么理所当然。  
她不应该叫他艾伦叔叔的。  
她分明应该叫他别的。  
她分明曾经，有过机会叫他那个称谓的。  
被他自己亲手掐断的机会。  
艾伦惊讶地在乔尼的生日会上看到了奈尔和皮克西斯，那两个老头看了他一眼，倒是没有惊讶，“我们打赌好几年了，和那个老流氓有关的事情没有你就不正常。”  
艾伦听了苦笑起来，原来在别人眼里，我们是那么亲密的关系，我们是那样亲近的存在，我在战争结束前曾，经也是您非常亲近的人。  
他看着屋里的人们，那里面本来应该有他的位置。  
我都不知道，原来您会做饭，我也没想到过，战后的军队高层，可以私下里这么别扭地和谐相处，他看过安妮和埃尔温，看过韩吉，看过让和爱尔敏，甚至看过奈尔和皮克西斯。  
您依旧高傲，可是却柔和了许多，您看起来还是有些单薄，可是已经由好多人在一点点给予您温暖。  
看到他真的生活的很好，他本来应该开心，可是他却觉得一阵浓郁的难过，那些让他生活的很好的人里，没有他的位置。  
他看着乔尼，小心翼翼地和她玩耍说话——还有这个小孩子，这个不知道是错误还是恩赐的小孩子，这个本应该让我和您更亲近，却造成了我们现在的疏远的，我却依然那么喜欢的小孩子。  
“艾伦看着乔尼的眼神就像要哭出来一样。”让的话语传进爱尔敏的耳朵里，爱尔敏叹了一口气。  
在扫除完毕大家都告别之后，艾伦一个人走上楼，轻轻打开门。  
乔尼睡着了，利威尔安静地坐在床边。他们就在灯光下自成一派安静，好似把其他人隔绝在外，却又好似在等着什么人。  
分明是那么安静的一幅画，床边的大人，和熟睡的小孩儿。可就是那样在他眼里显得心酸。分明是一幅温馨的画面，可就是缺了什么。  
他放轻了脚步走过去，站在他们身边。  
他温柔地注视着熟睡的乔尼，注视着床边的前监护人。  
利威尔看起来和多年前没有大差别，内敛的气质似乎因为这个小孩这些年的影响，而一点点地柔和了些。  
他看起来真的没有什么变化，不管是他笔直的身躯，还是他锋利的线条。  
那个小孩，看起来就像是他领养的小孩儿。  
艾伦却知道不是那样的。  
他模模糊糊地想起来，这个人，是经历过怎样的过程，才迎接了这个小孩子。  
他却无法不想起来，这个小孩儿，和他的前监护人到底是有多么紧密的联系，紧密到已经令人不能相信，紧密到，已经造成了一种伤害。  
他无法不记得，这个小孩儿是怎样的一种象征，象征着他和那个人复杂的关系，象征着怎样一种不可思议的血脉相连。  
这个事实再次冲击他的双眼，却带来了受宠若惊的窒息感。  
那是他最尊敬的人，是那样闪耀的人，床上熟睡的孩子竟然是经由那个人承载的，他的血脉。  
是他从来都不敢奢望的亲近距离。  
原来这个事实存在了这么久。  
原来他们早就联结在一起了。  
利威尔抬起头看了他一眼，“你该走了。”  
他走到门口，突然回过身来，急切地拉住前监护人的手，颤抖着，赤诚地问道：  
“如果我想要回来，和您，和乔尼一起生活，您会等我吗？”  
利威尔的手还被他抓着，一时间忘了挣开，轻轻眨了一下眼，审视地看着艾伦，似乎是根本没有料到艾伦会这么说。他沉默着，没有说话，看起来还是冷静的，却又给人绷紧了神经一样的感觉。  
他把是视线收回，伸出手，把艾伦抓在他腕子上的手拨开，看了一眼乔尼，“如果你想反悔，还是不要轻易做出决定的比较好。”  
他的视线依旧定格在乔尼身上，艾伦看见他冷硬的侧脸。  
“如果你没有想好你到底要什么。”

“兵长怎么说？”爱尔敏小心地问道。  
“他没给明确答复。”艾伦叹了口气，看着窗外，“爱尔敏，我才发现我那么想陪在他身边，就像从我成为他的士兵，从女巨人之战之后，我就一直一直想的那样，像我一直期盼的那样，一起活到战后，一起生活。就算我做了错事，可是我喜欢那个小孩子，我就想让愧疚见鬼去吧，我一定要回去找他。”  
爱尔敏静静地看着艾伦，轻声道；“你喜欢他吗？”  
艾伦摇摇头，“我不知道这种感觉是不是喜欢，可是看到他孤独我就心疼，看到他冲在我前面，我就想拼命成长站到他面前，这是从战争时期开始就一直滋长在我心里的情绪。我想站在他身边最近的位置，把最好的都给他，我想和他在一起。”  
爱尔敏看着艾伦的眸子，把目光一点点放得柔软，“那就去吧，艾伦。”  
“可是他现在过得很好，”艾伦说，“那些人里没有我，我不知道我还有没有那个资格。”  
爱尔敏叹口气，“你他妈都瞎纠结什么呢，”他轻笑着骂了一句，“你做了那种事情，对象是利威尔兵长，可是你既没有少条胳膊也没有少条腿儿，乔尼被他生了下来，还养大了。这至少证明，他不讨厌你，不讨厌你的小孩儿。别忘了打仗的时候他欣赏你。”  
爱尔敏把手臂搭在艾伦的肩膀上，轻轻拍了拍，“过于坚强的人，自己都不会意识到自己对于热源的渴望。艾伦，你不是去弥补的，不是去忏悔的，你是去让他生活的更好的。”  
“你是乔尼的父亲。”  
“没有任何人比你有这个资格。”  
他的话一遍又一遍，撞击在艾伦的心上，击碎了所有的迷惘，荡漾出一圈圈温暖的涟漪。  
艾伦在他身边沉默片刻，突然长出一口气，“爱尔敏，走，咱们工作。”  
“嗯？”爱尔敏不解。  
艾伦向门口走去，“在团长五年任期期满之前拼命给兵团打下最好的基础，”他顿住脚步，双眼中是细碎的温柔，“那之后，我就去找他。”

Chapter24  
韩吉的日记：  
Xxx年x月x日  
我曾经和利威尔说过是不是因为月阳的孩子看起来就像神童，所以阿克曼才非得保留这种变异。  
反正乔尼那小丫头在我看来相当鬼精灵。  
这个刚刚四岁半的小鬼话语相当流利，思路相当清晰，抓重点的能力一流。  
这丫头大概早就忘了她三岁以前的事情，毕竟那时候孩子还不记事儿。  
我们知道，乔尼刚出生不久见到埃尔温就哭，在埃尔温天天抱她的诚心感化下，这丫头终于给埃尔温笑了一次。那之后，在这个小孩儿学会走了，她就更喜欢埃尔温了。  
埃尔温曾经让那小家伙骑在自己脖子上，扶稳了她的双腿逗她，那小丫头的重点完全不在变得开阔的视野和突然升起的高度上。我看到那丫头纯真地笑了一下，伸出爪子就去揪埃尔温的头发。  
笑得太大声的我遭到了那两个男人的联合压制——但是这丫头太让人喜欢了，见到埃尔温的第一件事就是完成她妈未竟的事业，我知道利威尔一定暗中藏着拔光埃尔温头上的毛的恶趣味。  
关于教乔尼说话这件事情，我和安妮商量了很久。在我看来，利威尔自己怀的乔尼生的乔尼，乔尼就理所应当叫他妈妈。安妮严肃地要求我考虑这个想法可行的几率，以及真的实行之后我们带着乔尼一起被灭口的几率。  
看来妈妈是叫不成了。  
但是我可不想乔尼管利威尔叫爸爸，小丫头喊着那个冷着脸的家伙爸爸的样子想起来就可怖，再说了我的私心就是希望那丫头模糊自己的爸妈意识，这样在她长大一些后，我就可以旁敲侧击地告诉她她自己的身世。  
又绕回了乔尼的身世上来，科学术语叫被强暴后的意外产物——啊呸，我看来不可能是意外。两个当事人毫无自觉，在我看来，战争结束之前，艾伦那一直注视着利威尔的眼神简直就是迷恋，同为干部，只有那家伙一天到晚被这小鬼烦死人地关心着关心那，抽他两管儿血就跟要艾伦的命似的……每天看着这些的我都快被闪瞎了。  
他们俩一个天天围着另一个转，另一个看起来淡漠内敛其实却宠人宠得相当明目张胆——比如同样的错事，我和艾伦都做了，先被那家伙揍的一定是我。这俩人在我看来就差在一起了。  
没错，他们俩的状态在我眼里就差结束战争后艾伦展开疯狂追求，摘下调查兵团的高岭之花，一起结婚生小孩儿——如果那个时候我就知道利威尔是月阳的话。后来事实和我预料的相反，还没有展开追求这两个人就完成了本垒打生了小孩儿，不过之后进入了老死不相往来的诡异局面。  
天知道他俩不是一般的傻。  
艾伦那家伙一直都觉得他对利威尔是极高的尊重而已，居然因为什么乱七八糟的理由就跑了；利威尔那家伙果然成年人心里作祟为了小朋友的未来一口咬定什么都不说，既不问自己的感觉也不去想自己难不难过——天知道我当时告诉艾伦真相的时候完全没想过这两个疯子能闹成这样。  
一个人在醉酒不清醒的时候，潜意识里还是会判断优劣与危险的，潜意识里的倾向让他选择监护人打出本垒打，这肯定不是讨厌，再想想就是爱嘛。还有乔尼这个孩子居然活着。是的乔尼活下来而且被照顾得不错绝对是爱，利威尔打不掉小孩儿只能把她生下来啥的全是扯淡——  
假设一下如果是奈尔把他给办了，他肯定会一刀削了奈尔再把小孩儿掐死，如果办了他的是埃尔温，一定会被他拔光了毛在废了命根子，可是打出本垒打的是艾伦小天使……果然他没辙了。考虑的第一个问题居然成了自己优秀部下的未来问题。  
利威尔从心底里抗拒的事情就是死也没人能逼他去完成，就像埃尔温说的，他对艾伦的感情已经不只是在乎，而我想说的是，对于那个小鬼他心软过不止一次的事他也没有自觉。  
我无法不用温柔的目光注视乔尼，我从她的存在看到了希望，这个小孩儿至少让利威尔不再那么孤单了。我一直相信艾伦只要不是傻到家，早晚都得回来，而我家老流氓，一直背负所有人的老流氓，应该被一个人小心翼翼地去陪伴，去温暖。  
乔尼三岁半到四岁之间的一些事情让我觉得艾伦大概不久就会回来，这么想着我准备加快乔尼的身世之谜的渗透工作。  
写个日记跑题跑到这么远的怕是只有我了……回来说乔尼的身世。  
我是从哪来的？  
哈哈哈这是个小孩儿都会问的问题，就是这个问题，四岁乔尼执着的问题，让我觉得这孩子挺神。埃尔温在很早以前就把利威尔叫过去咬耳朵，说如果乔尼问你身世，你一定要和她说能接受的答案。  
“利威尔我从哪儿来的。”乔尼嘟着嘴问道。  
“当然是生出来的呦~~”我抢在利威尔之前笑眯眯地说道。  
“利威尔我妈妈是谁？”乔尼立刻抓住重点。  
“你妈妈死了。”我目瞪口呆地看着利威尔面无表情地诅咒自己。  
“骗人，你又矮又暴力，哪里有女人和你生孩子。”  
这一轮乔尼完胜。  
“利威尔我从哪里来的。”乔尼皱着小脸，问道。  
“捡来的。”利威尔头也不回。  
“从哪捡的。”乔尼挑眉。  
“垃圾箱。”在我反应过来之前，利威尔已经不假思索地说出了全天下最普遍的答案——看看，丢小孩儿都丢到垃圾箱里。  
“骗人，垃圾箱那么脏我要是在里面你才不会管我。”乔尼叉腰：“你怎么不说我是石头里蹦出来的？”  
第二轮乔尼完胜。  
终于找到机会和乔尼独处的我，决定抓紧这个良机和乔尼科普她的身世：“想不想知道你从哪儿来的？”我笑眯眯地问她。  
乔尼点点她的小脑袋：“韩吉，我是谁生的？”  
看看，看看，这抓重点的能力。  
“你是利威尔亲生的。”怕她听不懂，我又补充道：“亲自生的。”  
她点点头，“那我爹是谁？”  
我惊呆了，“不对，乔尼，你对于他生的你难道不感觉奇怪吗？他是男的啊！”  
乔尼皱起眉头，“可是他的身量还有样子，当妈妈也挺和谐的，如果你代入扫除状态的话，而且从样子看他肯定是我亲人，你和安妮死活不让我叫爸爸一定有问题。”  
我又想了一下，确定这小孩儿真是四岁半。  
“我爹是谁，韩吉。”乔尼紧张地盯着我。  
“你猜~~利威尔身边经常出现的男人也不多。”我决定检查一下乔尼和安妮的脑回路谁更厉害。  
“如果你说奈尔或者皮克西斯是我爹，我就自杀。”乔尼一脸坚定。  
她这脑回路比安妮的还不靠谱，我拍着桌子纠正他，“是经常，经常出现在他身边的男人！”  
乔尼略一思索，露出嫌弃的表情，“难道是埃尔温伯伯？”  
我挫败地看着她的脑回路和安妮的汇合，暂时无暇顾及她的称呼。“你想什么呢，那样你就是外遇的私生子产物了！还有借给埃尔温一百个胆儿，他敢当你爹吗，他拿得下你妈吗？啊？”  
我瞪着那小孩儿的脸，“是你见过两面的艾伦叔叔。”  
那小孩儿顿了顿，“就是你给我讲的那个《利威尔与小天使不得不说的二三事儿》的主人公？”  
我疯狂地点头。  
乔尼却露出了更嫌弃的表情，“就是你说的在战争时候，利威尔的被监护人？上次和我过生日的叔叔？他是我爹？”乔尼渐渐地提高了声音，“他真是我爹干什么之前不来看我一眼，为什么就不要我了！”  
我觉得乔尼的情绪有些不对劲儿，安慰她，“不是不要你，他只是觉得愧疚而不敢面对你。”  
“他当然应该觉得愧疚！”乔尼尖声叫道，眼圈通红，这才让我想起她就算很聪明，还是个孩子，“你讲给我的事情里他一直对利威尔很好，那他怎么还能丢下我们一走就那么久呢！他突然就把利威尔放弃了，利威尔一定很伤心。”  
我把乔尼楼进怀里，想安慰她说利威尔根本没有因为那种事情伤心，或者说他根本不允许自己去体会那种伤心，可是我还没有来得及开口，乔尼就继续说道：“被自己重要的人伤害放弃的利威尔一定很伤心，我才不要艾伦做我的爸爸！”她的声音带上了哭腔，我一遍一遍轻轻拍着她的背，痛恨起我自己的不够细心。  
过于鬼精灵的乔尼，她与年龄不相符的早熟让我以为告诉她会有利于艾伦回到家里，可是我却忘了她毕竟还是一个孩子，会介意自己被躲避的事实，更让我觉得心疼的是，乔尼不是因为自己的原因才讨厌艾伦，甚至连利威尔自己可能都没有意识到他在乔尼的心中到底多重要。  
我忍不住去想，如果乔尼没有与年龄不符的早熟，不是月阳的孩子，如果我没有自作主张告诉她身世，她是不是会像个小幼童一样，会不会很顺利地接纳艾伦。  
我又想如果我当年没有横插一脚，顺着利威尔的意思做，他和艾伦是不是不会变成如今这般尴尬的关系。  
可是我不后悔当初的决定。  
虽然我的决定给了他们很多障碍，但是我真的希望他们能面临那样一个选择。  
我真的希望那个一直一个人在所有人企及不到的高度，行走了太久，背负了太多，很冷了太久的爱洁癖，老流氓，可以有一个傻小子去呵护他，关心他，让他偶尔依靠一下。  
哪怕那小子很傻，可是越是这样，才越能让他放松不是吗？  
我盼望那个臭小子快点回来。  
盼望他快点开窍。

部队骑着马一点点前行，走在大部队前面的干部们悄悄叹口气 ，彼此都相当熟悉，看着已经接近的军营，忍不住吊儿郎当地想聊几句天。“调查啊，又错过生日了。”  
“嗯？”爱尔敏疑惑，“让很喜欢乔尼吗？”  
“啊……其实我主要是想蹭饭。”  
和他俩聊天不同，艾伦周身都是悲伤的黑色气压。  
“喂，这小子怎么了？”  
爱尔敏盯着艾伦看起来风萧萧兮的背影，“那才是真的因为赶不上生日伤心的人……”  
下马之后，四个人回办公室整理调查总报告，核对了最后一遍开辟点，相关数据，可利用资源之后，让开口把话题带偏调查的方向：“艾伦为什么那么在意乔尼的生日啊……”  
他不过是一句简单地感慨，爱尔敏想到了任期期满后艾伦将要进行的事情，向艾伦严肃地看了一眼，指了指让和三笠，做了一个开口的动作。  
艾伦的表情有些僵硬，仔细地看过三笠和让之后，纠结了一会儿，目光坚定地点点头。  
他吸了一口气，“爱尔敏和三笠是家人，让你和爱尔敏在一起了，所以让也是家人。”  
“谁愿意和你这家伙是家人……”反射性地念叨的让瞟到艾伦认真的目光，也闭上了嘴巴。  
这个故事感觉上艰涩，开口之后却发现它很简单，没有什么兜兜转转，却为什么经历的时候那样难过，房间里只有艾伦的叙述声，其他三个人体贴地保持安静，最后，艾伦结束了叙述，“三笠，”他静静 地看着姑娘，“抱歉现在才告诉你。”  
“如果我没理解错的话，”让有些飘忽的声音传了出来，“乔尼是艾伦的孩子？也是兵长的孩子？是兵长生孩子？”他的表情看起来就像是被人打懵了。  
三笠扫了一眼艾伦，目光锋利气场全开。“下星期你和我格斗对练。”  
“三，三笠……”  
“别推脱啊，还有下星期的立体机动对人作战，”让挥挥拳头，“干这种事情让三笠不爽，我也很不爽。”  
“还有下星期的理论课监督。”  
“爱尔敏，你也……”  
“为了怕你后悔我帮你盯了那么久的人，你知道压力多大吗。”  
……  
倒在床上，让呼一口气，盯着爱尔敏整理靴子的背影，“我说，我听得时候没理解错吧，乔尼是艾伦的小孩儿，艾伦把兵长给强了？”  
爱尔敏面色相当纠结地点点头。  
“怎么想那个小子也做不到啊，那可是兵长啊，还是酒可以催生出巨人之力啥的……”纠结的问题越来越奇怪的让一顿，突然明白了什么，“原来艾伦才是‘人类最强’的男人啊。”  
“……”

团长任期最后一年的艾伦变成了工作狂，坦白之后决定得到伙伴支持的艾伦感觉到了浓浓的暖意。  
可是他一边充满浓浓的干劲儿的时候，一边对退职之后要去做的事情信心不足。  
“毕竟做了错事，还是心里不舒服。”  
这已经不知道是艾伦第几遍念叨了，爱尔敏转过头来，不耐烦又相当认真地注视着艾伦，“如果一开始，你就追求兵长，然后假如你们在一起了，你有没有想过一起抚养一个小孩儿什么的？”  
“如果可以领养到的话……我大概会想的吧。”  
“那你就当成你只不过是把和他在一起的过程换了个顺序，没什么可愧疚的。”爱尔敏一脸坚定。  
“是，是这样吗？”

爱尔敏和三笠帮着艾伦整理文件。  
“三笠，我没想到你也能答应。”艾伦终于还是说道。  
“我本来不想答应，”三笠手中的笔没有停下，“你说话的目的就是告诉我那小孩是你家人，小孩是矮子生的，所以矮子也是家人。”三笠抬起头来，“我很不爽。”  
她看着艾伦，“所以艾伦，你必须是上面那个。”  
“……哎？”  
“你必须是上面那个。”  
“不是，三笠，我还没有去追求兵长呢，再说就算追到了也不一定会做那种事……”  
“你必须是上面那个，我才让你去追他。”  
“……乔尼都生了，我肯定是上面那个啦。”  
“你能保证你以后还在上面吗？”  
“……我试试。”  
从办公室里出来，爱尔敏深深地看了一眼三笠，“太深藏不漏了，三笠，了解程度。”  
“等艾伦追到矮子了，我就和矮子打一架。”  
“三笠……”  
“那丫头长大了再和丫头打一架。”  
“三笠！乔尼也是艾伦的孩子……”  
“……我轻点儿打。”

恢弘的卸职仪式上，士兵们哭天抹泪地送走了最亲民的一代团长。  
“你这小子回去吧，我们再把退休时间推迟一年，把接班人培养完了。就是西蒙和莫丽娜啦他们，我先替那西蒙小子当两年代理团长。”  
“艾伦，我再见到你的时候把你们的上下位置告诉我。”  
“艾伦，你就放心去吧。”  
莫丽娜看着并不是十分伤心地离开军营，骑着马越跑越急切的艾伦前团长，“艾伦团长他……急什么呢？”  
“急着追老婆。”让顺口接到。  
“谁？”  
“你崇拜对象。”说太快秃噜嘴了的让非常后悔。  
“真的吗？！”  
让瞪着莫丽娜，“你别说出去啊。”  
莫丽娜猛地点头，开心地笑了，“埃尔温团长结婚的时候我都快哭傻了，以为兵长要单身一辈子了，”她抹掉眼角的泪水，“原来不是埃尔温团长，是艾伦团长啊！”

艾伦策马在夕阳下向王都驰去。  
我不会再逃避自己的想法了。  
我想要和您生活在一起。  
请您等着我。  
我回来了。  
第二部分 完

Chapter25  
这世界上所有的相遇，都是久别重逢。  
——《一代宗师》  
午后三刻的暖阳慵懒地笼罩这座城市，这个最易让人打盹的季节中，整个城市昏昏欲睡，店铺顾客稀少，店主支着头脑袋一点一点地午间休息，街道上没有什么行人，这个时间在阳光下昏睡的似乎都是安宁，都是和平。  
阳光照射下，小巷间，房屋的巨大暗影里，仍会有小勾当进行。实行这些小勾当的，也都是年轻人，看起来也只十二三岁，最大的十五。如果不是游手好闲，如果受到更好的教育，他们或许已在重新开放的学堂里读书，或在训练兵里刻苦训练。可是，总是温暖或者关爱缺失那么一些，总是迷途中的教训少一些，这些孩子最终在这个墙角里，干着欺负弱小的勾当。  
大块头，尖鼻子和麻子脸把小男孩逼近墙角，挥舞着威胁的拳头，比划着看起来锋利无比的短刀，不过是勒索钱财——看来他们是欺软怕硬的一群家伙，只能向和他们一样的孩子索要。  
他们三个虽然也都只是青少年的年纪，在逆着阳光的暗影下看来却有几分可怖，那男孩看起来苍白细瘦，徒有一个还算高的个子，也是束手无策。  
接下来的事情很狗血地就那么两样，要不是交钱，要不是拒不服从之后挨打——但是为了替更狗血的事来一个张本，事情当然不能这么发展。  
一声冷哼飘在空气中，那三个青少年回过头去，迎着阳光的方向站着一个小孩儿。  
那小孩儿穿着黑色的短裤，露出白皙精瘦的小腿，上身穿着一件白衬衫，迷你大小的皮夹克扣紧她的肩膀，小小的脑袋上扣着一顶黑皮帽。她低着头，白皙的手指轻轻扶着帽檐，另一只手抄在皮夹克的兜里。  
“喂，小子，要管闲事？”大块头不屑地打量那小孩看起来也就五六岁的身形，阴阳怪气儿地说道。  
“嘁，丑八怪，你叫谁小子呢。”那孩子抬起头，细长的眼眸里一抹绿色冰冷又锋利。  
“呦，是个丫头。”麻子脸吹了个口哨，坏笑着瞟了瞟尖鼻头，那个人看来十五六岁，就是这小混混的老大。“哎，有兴趣吗？你的枪？”  
尖鼻头把那丫头精瘦的身体瞟了一遍，“要试试的话，当成尝了小子也差不多。”  
在他们讨论的时候，那孩子不耐烦地皱了一下眉，绿眼睛瞟了一眼地面，“嘁，恋童癖。”她抬起头，瘦瘦小小的身影在那三个块头面前显得格外单薄弱小，眼眸一扫，却有几分不怒自威的影子，“喂，我给你们一个机会逃走，快点走吧。”  
那几个大孩子不出意料地嘲笑她。  
很好。  
她皮夹克上竖的领子间可以窥见唇边的一丝浅笑，看起来就像嘲讽。  
这孩子箭一样地弹了出去，瘦小的身体格外灵巧地在大孩子们中间穿梭，看似细瘦的小腿格外有力量，专门扫那几个孩子的小腿。她出脚极狠，在被踢重的人前摔的时候补上重拳，不多一会儿，那三个大孩子就被他撂在了地上。  
她走过去，踢了踢那个尖鼻头，抬脚踩在他身上，瞟了一眼还站在原地的男孩儿。“喂，傻子，还不走？”  
那个看傻了的男孩儿这才想起来逃跑。  
艾伦从刚刚就一直在房子的屋顶上注视着乔尼，看着那小丫头臭屁地耍帅出场，接着意外又惊叹地看着那孩子的打架水平。现在看着那小丫头不屑地踩在尖鼻子身上，左手抄兜的样子。唇角上挑。  
这个孩子厉害得让他惊讶。  
这是他的孩子。  
也不愧是那个人的孩子。  
乔尼怜悯地看了一眼尖鼻头，“抱歉啊，我可不喜欢多管闲事，但是你们今天运气不好。”  
她说的是真话，韩吉和她说“觉醒的阿克曼打架就和玩儿似的，和年龄大小没关系。”——她不过是想找人试试，出门不久就碰见了这三个看起来不顺眼的家伙。  
碰见觉醒的，月阳生的阿克曼，这种运气，如果这个时代有彩票，那三个人可以中头奖。  
乔尼无聊地准备收脚闪人，这个时候艾伦从房顶上跳下来，向她走过来。  
本来心情不错的乔尼看见艾伦的时候一下子黑了脸，发泄郁闷似的，她又在尖鼻头身上踹了一脚。  
艾伦并不明白为什么这个一年没见的丫头，对自己完全是两副态度。生日时她见到他还笑得很是开心，现在却是一副苦大仇深见了敌人似的表情。  
他们见面的场景很是诡异，巷子里的暗影处，三个鼻青脸肿的混混成了陪衬，他的闺女刚刚打了一架，现在踩着一个人，看着自己的亲爹一脸不爽。  
“你是乔尼？”画风和生日见面时完全不同的小丫头让艾伦几分恍惚，出口问了一个冒傻气的问题。  
很好，乔尼的脸更黑了。  
这分明就是个小得不能再小的小孩，还是他亲闺女，艾伦愣是给这小家伙吓着了，“乔尼，”所有的弯弯绕绕成功抛弃了他头脑战为3的脑子，“我找利威尔。”  
“啊？你找我妈干什么？”  
“哈？！”  
“呸，说错了，”乔尼翻一个白眼，一脚踩在尖鼻头耳朵上，“你什么也没听到，”接着她歪头，绿色的眼眸含着几分警惕，看着艾伦，“你找利威尔干什么？”  
这小丫头的震慑在她亲爹那里还是相当起作用的，艾伦在自己再次失去言语之前，说出一句终于对得起他当了几年团长的能力的话，“我们先换个地方？”他用眼神带着乔尼扫了一眼姿态各异的闲杂人等。  
乔尼把脚收回来，别过头去嘟起嘴，“你带路。”  
艾伦和乔尼走在小道上。  
“乔尼，”艾伦看着这个莫名地对他有了不少敌意的小孩儿，本来挺正常的话，现在说起来也少了几分底气。“我能去你家看看吗？”  
乔尼停下脚步，“你是想找利威尔吧，”她的声音闷闷的，“找到他和他一起生活？和我一起生活？”  
艾伦根本没想到乔尼这么直白，也不知乔尼到底知道了些什么，这个孩子的态度让他心慌。  
“乔尼——”  
“艾伦，”乔尼的称呼少了以前的叔叔两个字，她抱起自己的小胳膊，小脸上是早熟的严肃表情，和艾伦一样祖母绿的瞳色里面写满了不友善，“不行，我不同意你和利威尔一起生活。”

乔尼跑回家里，看见利威尔打扫房间，也扯了抹布搬来凳子站上去擦餐桌。  
“你真照韩吉说的，去打架了？”  
“嗯，”乔尼应了一声，“不过利威尔，我现在不想谈这个。”  
这小丫头都学会和他谈条件了，利威尔转过身来，乔尼见他回头了，把手里的抹布往桌子上一放，力道有些大，看起来就像是把抹布摔在了桌子上。  
“我碰到艾伦了。”  
“是艾伦叔叔，小鬼。”  
“我不应该叫他叔叔。”  
“……小鬼，你想说什么。”  
“利威尔，”丫头的声音听起来表面平静，利威尔却听出来那小鬼在紧张，“利威尔，艾伦是我爸爸吗？”  
那小鬼和艾伦一样瞳色的绿眼睛质问着他，声音里分明是在颤抖中带着了然似的肯定，一双眼里却刻满了请求似的拒绝。  
她的问题很怪。  
像是为了确认利威尔心中所想的似的，乔尼又一次问道。  
“妈妈，”她壮着胆子，小心又坚定地盯着利威尔说出这个称呼，“艾伦是我爸爸吗？”  
利威尔静静地看了乔尼一会儿，灰蓝色的眼底沉沉浮浮，最后他叹了口气，“韩吉告诉你的？”  
谁知乔尼的眼眶却一下子红了，“你怎么就不否认一下呢！”她的声音不甘地提高了，“从韩吉告诉我的时候，我就想，你哪怕是骗我一下，我就当真，你为什么不否认一下呢！”她看起来委屈极了。  
“为什么是艾伦呢，他如果真是我爸爸，为什么就不要我呢，”乔尼出神地看着利威尔，眼眸里一点点渗出悲伤，“为什么一直在你身边的艾伦会不要我呢，”她定定地看着利威尔，喃喃道“他为什么会离开你呢？”  
乔尼自己都不知道泪珠已经从她的眼眶里滚落下来，她没有去擦，她看着利威尔，却又好像没看他，泛红的眼眶看得人心软。  
她听到一声轻叹，接着自己的小脸被捧起来，一只手扯过纸巾，并不温柔，动作有些粗鲁又几分无奈地帮她擦干眼泪。  
她抬起头来，对上利威尔的眼睛，那双眼对她哭得一塌糊涂而感到嫌弃，却并没有讨厌情绪的眼睛，然后她攥住给自己擦泪的那只手蹭了蹭，把身子往前一撞，靠进利威尔怀里。被他撞进怀里的人有一瞬间的僵硬，接着无奈似的慢慢放松下来，拍拍她的背。“你哭得丑死了。”

Chapter26  
和韩吉搞好关系，一定要率先将分队长这个立场不确定、但破坏力极强的因素拉拢到己方阵营，变成神助攻。  
——爱尔敏.阿诺德《追求家人作战手册》  
忽略掉爱尔敏给艾伦科普神助攻花费的时间，现在艾伦•耶格尔站在韩吉的家门前，按照作战手册上的指示，深吸一口气，敲开了韩吉的家门。  
几乎是在他敲门的下一秒韩吉就迅速把门推开，艾伦一时间没反应过来，身体向前一扑，韩吉就势一把搂住艾伦的脖子，使劲儿蹭，“哎呀呀，你终于舍得回来啦。”  
“韩——韩吉小姐，您先放开，”艾伦挣扎着把声音送出来，“我要被勒死了。”  
“啊哈哈哈，抱歉。”韩吉相当没有诚意地道了一个歉，松开双手改成揪住他双肩的姿势，把艾伦拖了进来，猛地关上门。  
把艾伦拉进门以后，韩吉就心情不错地去找喝的东西，翻动瓶子的时候察觉到身后太过安静，一回头，就见到艾伦一个高个子傻愣愣地杵在那儿，满是与已经有棱角的成熟相貌不符的拘谨。韩吉奇道：“你站着干什么，坐啊。”  
艾伦这才坐下来。  
韩吉把半个身子碳进冰箱里，声音从她的背影传出来，“你喝什么？”没等艾伦回答，她已拿出一瓶酒来，朝着艾伦晃了晃，“酒可以吧？”这么说着的韩吉看了一眼酒瓶，想起什么似的瞟着艾伦胯下。“你现在酒品怎么样？那把枪不会对我这种怪物用吧？”她看着艾伦红了的脸，瞬间严肃了表情，满眼凶恶，“敢用，我就捏碎你的蛋。”  
“……”  
韩吉踩着人字拖走到桌子前，啤酒被她戳到桌子上，玻璃碰撞玻璃的声音发出一声脆响，接着韩吉把自己扔到椅子上，把两个酒杯扣到桌面上，伸出手，把其中一只推到艾伦面前。在艾伦顺着她的动作把视线转移到酒杯上之后，韩吉提起酒瓶往艾伦面前一递，“小子，倒酒。”她瞟了一眼艾伦的酒杯，又扫了一眼自己的。  
韩吉双手交叉放在眼前，手肘戳在桌子上注视着艾伦倒酒的手，看着酒液顺着杯壁流进杯底，在艾伦把那杯啤酒推到她面前时，开口道：“艾伦，我知道你想说什么，我就直接进入正题好了，”她轻轻敲了敲酒杯，“其实这个故事就差不多算从酒开始的吧？”  
艾伦顺着韩吉的敲击动作看着杯子，看着酒液里的气泡一点点上泛，沉沉浮浮。啤酒的橙黄色一点点化成灯光的颜色，他慢慢地，慢慢地想起了那个疯狂的晚上。  
从那段不愉快的记忆中抽出来，他听到韩吉平板的声音，“艾伦耶格尔士兵在醉酒之后冒犯了自己的长官，并且拒绝面对后果，离开多年之后回归。”韩吉看向他，镜片反着光，“如果我简略表达，其实就是这个意思，对吧？”她一顿，“这样听起来好像都是你的错啊，觉得委屈吗？”  
艾伦低下头，沉默片刻之后缓缓地摇头。  
韩吉扫过艾伦低垂的发旋儿，“你觉得你错在哪了？”  
艾伦抬起头来，目光锁定在酒杯上，“在醉酒后，侵犯自己的监护人。”  
“嗯，”韩吉点点头，“这个是，那你一走就是好多年这件事呢？”  
艾伦继续摇摇头，“那也不对，所以我现在回来了。”  
“你回来是来补过的？”韩吉瞪他。  
艾伦摇摇头，“那种理由兵长怕是不会需要，我是来让兵长生活得更好的。”  
韩吉轻哼一声，“口气倒是真不小，你不在那家伙照样也过得不错，你凭什么肯定你能让他过得很好，而不是给他带来困扰？”  
艾伦被韩吉的话堵住，一时间说不出话来，片刻后才干巴巴地挤出来，“我——不能肯定，但是我会努力。”  
韩吉看了他片刻，似乎放下了这个问题，转而问道：“艾伦，你现在是抱着对利威尔怎么样的想法回来的？”  
艾伦深吸一口气，抬起头对上韩吉的眼睛，目光平静而温和，“我想和他一起生活，在外面自己一个人想了很久，走过这么多年，我才发现和兵长一起生活，是我从战争时候就一直在憧憬的事情。我幻想着我们一起活到胜利的一天，然后一起看海，一起老去，因此我那段时间的逃避简直是有些可笑。不管我做错过什么，我都想和他在一起，不对，不只是这样，”  
似乎话语一旦说开，便根本没有自己想象的那么困难，他才发现原来自己的感受那么多，原来自己可以说出那么多，“兵长一直是我的引路人，他总是走在我的前面，总是一个人走在所有人的前面，我既感激他，又心疼他，我就想，就想把我最好的都给他，可是除了回来和他一起生活，我想不出还有什么，是我能给他的，更好的东西。”  
韩吉严肃的眼神一点点柔和下来，一点点卸掉了脸上板着的表情，似乎对于艾伦的答案比较满意，她笑了一下，“你觉得你喜欢利威尔吗？”  
这个问题就这么突兀地撞进艾伦的心里，激起一圈圈涟漪，那个答案好似就在水面下，触手可及，那个答案又好似埋在海底，根本不敢去探取。  
艾伦最后摇了摇头。  
“不喜欢？！”韩吉瞪大眼睛。  
“不是！”艾伦反射性地答道，反驳之后语气就弱了下来，“我不知道这种感情是不是那种喜欢。”  
韩吉一直绷着的严肃脸终于绷不住了，她的眼睛都要喷出火来，“碰”的一下把酒杯戳在桌子上，酒液都洒了出来，“我再问你一遍，你到底知不知道自己到底错哪了？”  
艾伦茫然地看着有些暴躁的韩吉。  
他那双无辜的绿眼睛看得韩吉都抓狂了，左手大力地拍着桌面，“你知道你错哪儿了吗？啊？错在你太傻，太不开窍了！”  
终于把一直想说的话吐了出来，韩吉呼了口气，靠进椅子里，头疼地给艾伦分析，“想要为了利威尔变强，想要陪伴在他身边，想要和他在一起，会为了他心疼，这还不是喜欢吗？”她翻了个白眼，“这就是爱啊！”  
她的话当头一棒，重重地打在艾伦心上，似乎一下子敲破了重重障碍，让他看见了那看起来那么自然的答案。那答案似乎早就等在那里，被时间细细地打磨，带着晶莹的透亮。  
“……真是这样？”他有些不敢相信地问道，心跳 一点点加快。  
他想起了违抗军令也要一意增援的自己，只要想到利威尔可能死去，他便再也不会拥有那见鬼的冷静。  
他想起在圣诞节的那个晚上，他握紧了利威尔冰凉的掌心，拉着他的手，按在胸膛上，许诺他永远的心跳。  
他想起他因为担心利威尔的安危，头脑发热地把他含在嘴里奔跑时，小心翼翼地珍视心情。  
他想起在看到因为自己而受伤流血的利威尔时，心脏的揪痛。  
如果这都不算爱，  
从相遇至今，所有的并肩，所有的追逐，所有的尊敬与崇拜，所有的关怀与心疼，都在这一刻粗暴地向他砸过来，温柔地在他的心里沉淀，点燃一片火热的滚烫。  
如果这都不算爱，  
利威尔的自由之翼信仰般烙印在他的心上，  
如果这都不算爱，  
我不知道还有什么，能比这些更加深刻地铭记爱的含义。  
他的绿眸子里一点一点盛满细碎的温柔，每一点温柔中，都包含着诚挚的欣喜，他想张开口，开口后却发现声音有些颤抖，“太好了……太好了……”他笑了起来，那微笑在他的脸上慢慢扩大，如释重负到令人觉得悲伤，“太好了，我真的对利威尔兵长抱有的是那种感情，我真的敢确定……”  
他语无伦次的话语一点点收起来，他凝视着韩吉的眼睛。成熟男人的气质经过兵团生涯的沉淀，在他的身上终于彰显出来，他的双肩，已经足够宽阔，足够有力，已经可以让人依靠。他绿色的眸子里盈满了坚定，唇边挑起自信的笑容，“只有我真的确定我爱他，我才有资格和他站在一起，才有资格承担那个孩子，才有资格给他一个家。”他的话语轻轻地，分明温柔，却像是在哭泣，“我真的非常感谢，我爱他这个事实。”  
韩吉久久地凝视着艾伦，觉得失去了言语的能力，这个孩子太傻，这个孩子却又太善良，他把利威尔放在了一个炫目的高度上，小心翼翼的呵护，过于希望对方过得好，而根本不给自己信心，不敢去窥探一下自己已经满溢的感情，他又是太过小心翼翼，怕万一自己不能给对方最好的，怕万一自己的感情不是能够相守一生的那种爱情，于是他就逃避着不去试探，简直是蠢透了。  
分明这么蠢，她却觉得他那么可爱，小心得那么可爱。  
利威尔，韩吉想，你知道吗，我真的很高兴，有一个人，一直都这么小心翼翼，这么赤城地追逐你，呵护你。  
她觉得艾伦的话太煽情，逼着自己把画风扭转回来，“艾伦，我也很感谢你爱他这个事实，而且告诉你一个秘密，那个老男人比他自己想象中在乎你。”她叹口气，挑挑眉，“不过这些都不是你目前阶段可以考虑的，你首先的麻烦是你亲闺女。”  
她看到艾伦若有所思的神情，“你见过乔尼了？”  
艾伦点点头。  
“发现她对你的变化没有？”韩吉说道这里露出些许抱歉的神色，“我告诉了乔尼她的身世，本来以为按那丫头的聪明劲儿，应该会有利于你回来，可我忘了，乔尼毕竟是个孩子，还是个过于早熟的孩子，不管你是多么小心翼翼，多么珍视他们的理由，在她的心里，你只是抛弃了他们。”韩吉盯着艾伦，“而且在她心里最不能接受的是，你本来和利威尔比较亲近，却因为这件事远离利威尔的事情，她认为你伤了她亲人，所以抵触你。”  
韩吉苦笑了一下，“怎么对付你那个宝贝闺女，你要好好想想办法。”她推了推眼镜，“我还想告诉你这个小傻子一些事。”  
“你这个小子撒了种之后，又丢下没有落地的果实走了，剩下的过程是我和埃尔温陪着他走完的。你知道他是一个把隐藏情绪变成习惯的人，是一个不去窥探自己内心的人，虽然现在乔尼这个鬼精灵给他带来了陪伴，可那个时候只是被硬塞进他身体里的荒唐的灾难。”  
韩吉语气平静，一点点说着那时候的事情，“你有没有想过，当他不能控制自己唯一能绝对把控的身体力量的时候，会是什么感觉，你有没有想过，那种侵犯的屈辱被实体化烙印在他身上时，他是什么感觉。那是他精神状态最差的一年，虽然他一直让自己看起来很正常，可是他的心里不可能没有压力，他那特殊状况引发了战争留下的后遗症，我帮乔尼接的生，他生下乔尼后甚至没有力气立刻看他一眼——当然这和潜在的病症有关，我想你应该知道了，他在那之后生了一场病，我不能说和那状况一点关系都没有，毕竟如果没有这种状况，他不至于经历身体被拆重组一遍的感受，“瞟到艾伦满溢的担忧，韩吉笑着说道：“不过多亏那场病，他恢复以后的健康状态有如战争前的最佳时候。”  
“艾伦，我说这些不是让你自责，我只是告诉你，他自己的许多感受他从来都不说，因为不会说，多以没人知道他难过，因为不会说，所以他自己都不会知道，自己是不是难过。”  
“所以我希望你去走进他，走得再进一些，再进一些，让他愿意对一个人真正的把心敞开。”

Chapter27  
如果你要去追求利威尔，第一步就是要搞定乔尼。  
——韩吉.佐耶《高岭之花采摘计划》  
“乔尼最近每天跑出去，你不担心？”韩吉表面上死皮赖脸来到利威尔家里蹭饭，实则为了旁敲侧击对方的态度。  
“阿克曼觉醒之后打架和玩儿一样，韩吉，这是你自己说的。”利威尔皱着眉看着韩吉刷的明显不干净的盘子。  
“你知道我说的不是乔尼的人身安全，”韩吉接过丢回来的盘子，认命地重新刷，“我说的是乔尼的心理安全还差不多。”她用洗碗布死命地抹，“艾伦回来了，为了和你们一起生活，正在和乔尼拉锯。”  
利威尔对这话没有什么反应，既没有表示惊讶，也没有发表评论，他不过是皱着眉把韩吉的盘子又检查一遍，然后放回橱柜里。  
“哎，你什么看法？”韩吉看了一眼自己满是泡泡的手，放弃了去勾对方肩膀的打算，不尽兴地用嘴巴问道。  
她心里是有大概答案的，利威尔身边的人总是来去太快，让那个人即使有珍惜的情绪，都没办法表现，她只能从破损了却没有被扔掉的匕首，法兰和伊莎贝尔死去时利威尔的暴走，平安长大的乔尼，推测利威尔大约是内敛地珍惜家人的。  
她推测如果没有乔尼的存在，那么利威尔估计不是把艾伦赶回同龄人的身边，就是随便那小子但是依旧把内心封在壳里。如果有乔尼的存在，答案大概就是——  
“随那丫头吧。”  
就是这样。  
韩吉受宠若惊地听到清冷的声音居然给了他答复，又了然似的叹口气。  
“利威尔，你自己的想法，自己的，关于艾伦想和你一起生活。”她继续追问，虽然对得到正面回答，并不怎么报希望。  
利威尔做着别的清洁工作，并没有回头，’“以后再说吧。’”

“啊啊啊搞定利威尔的第一步就是搞定乔尼，但最好的搞定乔尼的方法，就是让她知道你搞定了利威尔，看起来就是个死结嘛，”几天前，韩吉揪着头发郁闷地念叨，接着把手往桌子上一拍，相当不负责任地说：“随便挑一个，先搞定乔尼，就这么定了。”  
于是就在这样被胡乱定下来的《高岭之花采摘计划》的指导下，艾伦打起精神，调整状态，调动出满满的动力，抱着必胜的信心，来到自己亲闺女的面前。  
看到那小丫头的一刻，那些情绪都离他而去，走时还安慰地拍他的肩，只剩才窘迫和无措对他不离不弃。  
“咳，乔尼 ，你想要什么？”  
如果韩吉在这里，一定会为了艾伦这种再度拉低自身好感的开场抓狂；如果爱尔敏在场，他大概只会叹息一声说艾伦太傻。  
事实就是，比起情人眼里出西施，亲爹见到闺女智商为负也应该被列为真理之中。  
在找不到言语能力的艾伦过于直接地说出上面那句话以后，他清楚地看到乔尼踢开脚边的石子，朝他翻了一个白眼，“知道我要什么你才拿什么？你也太没诚意了。”她从下向上打量艾伦，还很是稚嫩的脸上做出轻蔑的样子，“这么没诚意还这么笨的艾伦，我一定不会把利威尔交给你。”  
……  
复述完毕以上事件的艾伦，垂着头站在沙发前，虚心地接受着韩吉的训斥。  
“你现在是去感化人家的，上来就问人家要什么，鬼才相信你是真有诚意！”韩吉整个人躺在沙发上，一只手臂垫在脑后，另一只手随着话语在空中比划。“乔尼想要什么，你就不会自己想吗！你一个当爹的，总得学会揣摩闺女心意吧？”  
接受了闺女的蔑视，韩吉的训斥之后，艾伦坐在自己家的桌子前面，像模像样又呆头呆脑地拿出纸和笔，工工整整地写下“乔尼想要的东西”一行大字，然后一手托着脑袋，把笔杆叼在嘴里，  
盯着灯光思考一会儿，艾伦在纸上写起来。

艾伦找到乔尼的时候，那小丫头正在喂鸽子。  
小小的一团，站在地上，和地面上的鸽子一起，融进一片金黄的阳光之中，看起来安宁和谐的画面。艾伦看得心头一软，想着这丫头表面上装的那么冷硬，心里却一定还是小孩子心态。  
这种看起来十分正确的认知给了艾伦几分信心，他向乔尼走去。  
艾伦的高个子投射下长长的影子，正好投射到了那一群鸽子中间，站在一片金黄中的鸽子看了横插进自己脚底下的黑影，抬起脑袋看见走过来的艾伦，拍拍翅膀飞走了。  
乔尼放在膝盖上伸出去的手悻悻地抖了一下，“嘁”了一声掏出纸巾擦手，小小的一张脸上褪去了刚才喂鸽子时的惬意慵懒，在她站起身来瞟向艾伦的时候，完全严肃地板了起来。  
艾伦对于自己的到来弄跑了鸽子感到几分抱歉，乔尼的严肃脸就在他的眼前，那孩子喂鸽子时惬意地眯起眼睛，小猫一样可爱的画面又不断在艾伦脑海中回放，艾伦为自己接下来的行动找回底气，拿出一直藏在自己身后的包果，在他那张已经有了硬朗线条的脸上露出一个微笑，“乔尼，这是我送给你的。”  
乔尼狐疑地瞪了一眼那个包果，接过来，在艾伦期待的目光下拆开，下一秒那件粉红色泡泡袖连衣裙被他糊在艾伦脸上。  
“笨蛋艾伦，我像是会喜欢裙子的吗？”  
艾伦把裙子从自己的脸上扯下来，扫视了乔尼一套看起来就像男式童装的穿着。  
——确实不像。  
乔尼没有继续搭他，从艾伦身边走了过去。  
艾伦有些失落地揪着粉红色裙子。  
他刚刚是觉得喂鸽子的乔尼和小猫一样可爱 ，但是他忘了，小猫的肉垫下面，是随时可以放出来挠人的刺。  
裙子，否定。  
艾伦用笔划掉清单中的一行。  
……  
乔尼十分不认真地打着哈欠拆包果，接着把巧克力拍到艾伦脸上。  
砸到艾伦脸上的巧克力顺着艾伦的脸滑下来掉到地上。  
“你想追的是利威尔，又不是我。”乔尼用看白痴的表情看着艾伦，“给我这又甜又腻的破玩意儿干嘛？”  
被闺女再次鄙视智商的艾伦看着地上的那盒巧克力。  
——宝贝儿要追利威尔我得先追你。  
——而且闺女，巧克力不吃就直接拍成巧克力酱太浪费了。  
甜食，否定。  
艾伦用笔在清单上又划掉一行。  
……  
最后艾伦耷拉着脑袋把全部打叉的清单规规矩矩地乘到韩吉手上。  
韩吉眯起眼睛看了一遍清单之后，成功炸毛，“你觉得那个五岁就觉醒，又飞速向三笠.阿克曼靠拢的暴力丫头，会喜欢女孩子的东西？”

“真正想一想乔尼想要的到底是什么吧。”  
艾伦坐在桌前，头脑中回响着韩吉的叹息声。  
这个问题的答案并不难，它一直就在那里，和艾伦的愿望融合一致。  
想到这里，艾伦轻轻笑了，他拿出一柄短刀，找来木条，笨拙地削了起来。  
木块儿在灯光下被照出粗糙的表面，被艾伦握在麦色的手握住，另一只手拿着短刀，在木块上一笔一笔，笨拙又细致地刻画。  
这双手本来是就是握刀的手，它们操纵着立体机动在巨人中穿梭切割，这双手天生就是去战斗的手，它们曾经在巨人化的时候化作铁拳，与那些怪物们搏斗。  
这是一双，饱含力量的手，饱含着战场历练出来的，岁月磨练出来的战斗力量，这股力量可以成为战斗中有力的武器，那么如果这双手将手背对外，在那股大力的保护下，一定也能为手心中想要保护的人们形成坚固的屏障。  
这双手可以暴力，也可以温柔，可以把拳头挥舞地那样凶狠，却也可以把小刀用得这样小心，这样笨拙。  
一刀。  
一刀。  
安静的屋子里，只有刀片削过木头的声音，粗糙中带有几分温和。  
木屑随着刀片的声音，慢慢地落在被灯光照得暖黄的桌面上。  
……  
在磨没乔尼的耐心之前，艾伦把那丫头从家里叫出来，郑重地地上一个小盒子。  
那个小盒子被他庄重地双手捧着，献宝一般。  
乔尼打量着艾伦郑重的神色，伸出手打开了那个包装精致的盒子。  
盒子里安静地躺着两个木雕。  
“双节棍和盾牌？”  
“……是立体机动和自由之翼。”艾伦窘迫地挠挠头，伸出手把木雕指给乔尼看，“你看这两个长的是刀片夹，中间的细的是皮带，还有旁边那个翅膀是自由之翼。”  
“这也只剩个轮廓了。”难得看到一个比较有意义的礼物，因为这礼物实在太丑太蠢，乔尼想把木雕扔回去，手却停住了。在她目光投射的地方，在木雕的背面，是和拙劣的木雕完全不同的，漂亮的花体字母。  
“Levi”  
这个名字被刻的那么深，那么漂亮，仅仅是看着这些字母，就觉得名字生动起来，每一笔，每一刀都饱含着深情。  
乔尼伸出手指摩挲字母的刻痕，再慢慢地，慢慢地，用她的小手攥紧木雕。  
“你送给我这个是——”  
“是我刻的，利威尔兵长的自由之翼和立体机动。”艾伦放柔了声音，蹲下来，平视乔尼，他们祖母绿的瞳色融合在一起。  
“乔尼一定很依赖，很喜欢利威尔，我也非常尊敬，非常喜欢利威尔兵长。我是真正地想让他过得好，可是我不知道如何让你感受到我的诚意，”艾伦轻轻地把手放在乔尼小小的肩上，“所以我就想，把我每一天都在心里描绘的，他的武器和他的自由之翼刻给你看，让你看到我对他的心意——虽然刻得丑了点儿。”艾伦心虚地摸了摸自己的鼻头，不好意思地看了看地面。  
感受到投射在自己脸上的目光，他抬起头来，看到乔尼出神地盯着他的脸，声音轻柔，“艾伦，你是真的……真的很珍视利威尔吗？”  
她的手指还在摩挲着木雕后面字母的刻痕。  
点点希望在艾伦的心里亮堂起来，艾伦平等地，认真地注视着这个小孩子，“我是真的珍视他，乔尼，我也珍视你，我很喜欢你。”他说完这些，小心翼翼地转了话题，“乔尼，你觉得这次的礼物怎么样？”  
乔尼失神的眼睛渐渐聚焦，她把刚刚好在怔愣中的小脸板起来，眼睛瞟向别处，努力想要装出不在意的样子，但是她紧紧攥着木雕的手，以及细致地、小心地摩挲名字刻痕的手指出卖了她。她撇撇嘴，“嘁，还不赖。”  
艾伦笑起来，既开心于乔尼的答案，又喜欢这小孩儿可爱的别扭，他决定趁着现在势头不错，继续追击，“乔尼，我真的想让你知道我有多喜欢他，从战争时期就开始了，只不过是我一直没有发现——”  
“不用了，”乔尼迅速调整回状态，一脸淡定地打断他，“我全知道。”  
“……啊？”  
“艾伦你十五岁堵完墙之后被利威尔救了，接着在庭审上被他暴打一顿，之后成了他的被监护人……违抗命令一个人去支援利威尔……最后在战争结束前一个月喝醉酒后做了不好的事情，然后就有了我。”乔尼平板儿地背给他听，无视掉艾伦惊呆了的表情。挑一挑眉，“我说的不对 ？”  
“不是，”艾伦摇摇头，看起来相当搞不清楚状况，“你从哪儿知道这些的？”  
“《利威尔和小天使不得不说的二三事儿》”  
“……那是什么。”  
“韩吉给我的消遣读物。”乔尼说着从口袋里掏出一个巴掌大的厚册子，在艾伦眼前晃了晃，又装回口袋里，颇为严肃地点了一下头，“因为我知道，我才更生气你干嘛就离开利威尔那么久。”  
好兆头又回到了原点。

艾伦已经有两个星期没有找自己了。  
这么想着的乔尼坐在床前，烦躁地盯着窗户。  
她才没有想他，那个都不要她的人，她才没有想他。  
这种想法在她看到那张脸的时候出现了裂痕。  
夜色下，艾伦站在窗户前，和她一样瞳色的眼睛冲她温柔地笑着，敲敲窗子。  
乔尼没来得及确认自己的表情是不是依旧冷淡，在她自己反应过来之前，她就已经丢下一句“利威尔我出去一会儿”跑出了家。  
刚刚从温暖的家里冲出室外，夜风吹在她身上有些寒冷，她调整自己的呼吸，想要找好自己的表情，才不要让她自己看起来就像是出门找他。  
她在意的这些小面子，艾伦全部不在意，他高高的身影站在夜色下，唇角上挑起笑意，眼睛望着乔尼，那种顽皮的神色让她想起韩吉总是说的惊喜。  
她突然就觉得不再冷了，她突然又觉得自己这么些年来也许一直是有些冷的，缺了一块儿，现在艾伦就站在她面前，那缺失的一块儿光源立刻就清晰起来，带着灼热的温度向她袭来，让她躲不了，让她心慌。  
她孩子的心里还不能体会那是什么感觉，她只是鼻头发酸，眼眶却又热了起来，呆呆地看着艾伦，都不知道自己的样子已经有些傻气。  
艾伦迈开步子向她走过来，那么平静，让她想要逃跑，她还没来得及迈动步子，艾伦的手掌已握住了她的，有些粗鲁，又十分温柔，用力地，却又小心地，用他温暖的大手掌，把她的小手完完全全包裹在里面，温暖顺着骨骼，顺着皮肤，一点点蔓延到她小小的心脏里面。  
她忘了是艾伦力气太大，还是她自己忘了挣扎，她就那样被艾伦牵着向前走去，失神地看着自己和他投射在地面上的，一长一短，挨得很近的两条影子，艾伦的手带着她走得离自己更近一些，地面上的影子，看起来就像依偎在一起，十分亲密。  
他被艾伦带进了一条漆黑的小巷子里。  
“到这么诡异的地方，你想谋杀亲闺女吗？”  
“才不会呢你那脑子想什么呢——”顺口抱怨的艾伦停顿下来，终于抓住了重点，话语间都带上了欣喜的情绪，“你承认你是我女儿了？”  
乔尼一愣，抬头瞥到了艾伦微笑的眼睛，一怔，别过头去。  
“……没有，你想多了。”  
可是艾伦根本不理她的话，唇边的浅笑一点点扩大成傻笑。  
乔尼嫌弃地撇撇嘴，却还是没有停下脚步，没有抽开手，任由艾伦把她带到巷子里面。  
艾伦松开乔尼的手，停下来。  
“我有东西要给你。”  
他蹲下来，晃了晃手中的东西，划亮了一根火柴，借着火柴的光，乔尼看到他手中是一卷烟花，小孩子玩儿的，拿在手心里，在长杆的另一端迸射火星的那种。  
他把乔尼的手掰开，塞进一根进去，用火柴点亮了花尾。  
“你干嘛送我这么小儿科的东西——”  
“可是它很漂亮，不是吗？”艾伦在她耳边叫到，声音激动而又开心，“你还是个小鬼啦，玩一玩小鬼的东西有什么不好。”  
艾伦用自己的手掌托住她的小胳膊，陪着她看在黑暗中燃烧的烟花，看着那在黑暗中安静又热烈地迸射的光亮。  
“乔尼，利威尔兵长就是那束光，一直照在我的前方，把我从仇恨的绝望中拉出来，一直在我的前方，这么美丽这么耀眼，我一直追逐着他。”  
那灿烂的烟花在长杆的那头绚烂地绽放，艾伦的声音轻柔地响在她的耳边，“我不知道怎么告诉你，所以只能带着你感受。乔尼，你也是那束光，是我生命中拼命想要抓住的光亮。”  
一根烟花燃尽，他又把下一根放到乔尼手里，“我希望你们一直这样，绚烂在我的生命里，我希望可以一直由我看着你们，点亮你们。我珍视你们。”  
烟花将要燃尽，他转头看向身边，看到乔尼出神地盯着烟花，烟花的光亮映在她细长的眼睛中，映在她祖母绿的瞳仁中。他看到那小孩儿眼眶红了，他看到那小孩儿伸手快速抹了一下眼睛，听到她拼命压抑却仍旧带着哭腔的声音，“那你为什么不要他了，为什么不要我了，你是不是因为我的存在才不要他了！”  
她的话听得艾伦心中一阵揪痛，在烟花燃尽的下一秒他就把小丫头搂紧了怀里。“我没有不要你，乔尼，我从来都没有不要你。”  
他抚摸着她柔顺的短发，一遍一遍向那孩子重复着，急切地解释着，“我从见到你的第一眼就喜欢你，你那个时候白白嫩嫩，又软又小，特别可爱。我还抱过你，我小心翼翼，都不知道该怎么抱着你，别提多傻了，”他想着那个时候的场景，眸中含着笑意，那笑意又一点点软化成悲伤，“你那么可爱，他那么好，乔尼，你们那么好，可我还沉浸在愧疚中，我怕我给你们的是偿赎，是愧疚带来的畸形感情，我怕我不能给你你需要的感情，你想要的成长，乔尼，我是那么爱你们，爱到我不敢接近你们。”  
他说着落下泪来，安静地顺着脸颊滑下来，一点点落进乔尼的发旋儿里，他继续说着，“所以我离开了，我离开了好多年，在我自己都没发现的时候，我就在想念你们，一直在想念你们。乔尼，你不知道，自从在生日会见到你们，我想你们想得要发疯了。”  
他笑了起来，“乔尼，我现在回来了，因为我确定我对他的感情是爱，对你的感情是爱。我终于可以说，我能用你们最需要的感情，给你们一个家。”他抚摸着乔尼的头发，“他一个人走了那么久，给我一个机会，乔尼，给我一个机会去温暖他，我究竟能不能和他一起生活，应该给他自己决定的机会。”  
他在乔尼的发旋儿上揉了揉，“傻丫头，你眼圈都红了，还忍什么呢，想哭就哭吧。你还是个小鬼，以后就交给我，关心他，照顾他，想要保护他的信念都交给我。乔尼，我和你想要的东西是一样的，都想让他过得好，可那又是不一样的，乔尼，我也希望你过得好，你们都是我最重要的人。”  
他感觉乔尼小小的拳头在他的胸口捶了几下，接着他的胸口被润湿了，他看到她小小的肩膀克制不住地起起伏伏。  
这个丫头……终于……  
他伸出手抹掉自己的眼泪，在乔尼的背上轻轻拍着，“乔尼，”他的声音很轻，“准备把那个机会开放吗，允许我接近利威尔，允许我去追求他吗？”  
可是乔尼甚至没有顾得上搭理他，她终于不再抑制自己的眼泪，揪紧了艾伦的衣服，浸湿了布料，可是她突然不想去擦眼泪了。她觉得心里空了一块儿，却又被灌满了，被滚烫的热度灌满了，那种不知道是心酸还是高兴的情绪冲过来，把她的脑袋砸的晕乎乎的，可是她把自己整个人都窝进艾伦怀里，又渐渐地觉得清醒了。  
艾伦感觉怀中的小孩儿渐渐平静下来，小小的身体从他的怀里钻出来，眼眶还是红的，白皙的小脸哭成了花猫脸，却还是努力地板出了特别别扭的表情，“你可以试试……但是如果利威尔没有因为喜欢你的原因接受你……即使你想和我们一起生活，我也不同意。”  
他在自己的女儿面前，笑成一个傻子。  
伸出手不顾小孩儿嫌弃的神情刮了一下她的鼻头。  
“你这丫头，口是心非的毛病和他一样。”

Chapter28  
如果你已经搞定了韩吉分队长，那么她会帮助你搞定乔尼，在这之后，你要准备进行搞定兵长的工作，这个时候，建议你去找埃尔温团长询问意见。  
——爱尔敏.阿诺德《追求家人作战手册》  
一边在心里给爱尔敏的作战手册打好评，一边按照手册上的指示站到团长家别墅前，艾伦平静一下内心，在仆从打开门后，看见了站在门边迎接他的团长。  
“韩吉说你找过她了，我便在想你什么时候回来找我。”带着艾伦往会客厅走去的途中，埃尔温说着。  
他和艾伦走进会客厅里，安妮清退侍女，鉴于来的人是艾伦，非常给面子的亲自去端茶。  
埃尔温坐在沙发上，给了艾伦一个“坐”的手势——爱尔敏让他吃过一次忘打手势的亏。在艾伦坐到他左侧方的沙发上之后，埃尔温开口，“你既然来找我了，那么就说明乔尼那丫头你已经说服了。”  
艾伦惊异地看着埃尔温，脑中浮现出爱尔敏的作战手册和韩吉的采摘计划，心想他们三个难道通过气儿吗.。  
接受到艾伦目光的埃尔温并不惊讶，他有些好笑地看着艾伦，“你别忘了，爱尔敏和韩吉的巨人作战指挥是我培养的，他们俩脑子里想什么，我差不多猜得出来。”  
对巨人作战和对兵长作战能一样吗。  
艾伦叹一口气。决定把这句话咽进肚子里。  
这时安妮端着茶回来，她把茶壶放到茶几上，坐在桌边，替艾伦和埃尔温各自倒了一杯茶之后，微笑着看着他们，“你们的话题方便我参与吗？”  
“亲爱的，我建议你去楼上和嬷嬷一起照看迪恩。”埃尔温冲她说道，面上是一番交代公务的严肃表情，“我要和我曾经的继任团长，商量一下对我曾经的最强部下的作战计划，这是军务机密。”  
安妮向埃尔温眨眨眼，顺从又看起来有一些愉快地上楼去了。  
从刚刚就没有缓过神儿来的艾伦咽了口唾沫，听见了自己发飘的声音，“团长，您什么时候会开玩笑了。”  
“我早就不是团长了，别忘了，毕竟你都卸任了，艾伦，”埃尔温先是纠正艾伦的称呼，接着回答他下面的问题，“我没开玩笑，帮你追求利威尔这种事情，绝对要当成军务机密，我要保证安妮和迪恩的安全。”  
艾伦看着一脸正经的埃尔温，摇摇头，觉得今天埃尔温的画风是不对的。  
“韩吉那家伙和我抱怨，嫌你太傻，一走就是好多年。”埃尔温继续说道，丝毫没有意识到他这句话否定了没有通过气儿的说法，“我虽然也对于你当年想不清楚就离开不满意，但是我很感谢你想清楚再回来。并且是在你完成了你对于调查兵团的责任之后，真诚地回来。”  
他开始进入正题，并没有说得如何严肃，并没有像韩吉那样先吓唬艾伦，也没有就着艾伦自己一直纠结的疙瘩接着拧，这让一直紧张不在状态的艾伦逐渐放松下来。  
“和你说个以前的事，大概还没有人和你说过。”埃尔温抿了一口茶，看着茶面上缓缓而出的热气，“你记得玛利亚墙壁被破坏，那你也应该知道玛利亚保卫战。那场空前惨烈，彻底惨败的战役。”  
艾伦的心情顺着埃尔温的话沉重下来，点点头。  
“那场战役，我并没有让利威尔参加。”埃尔温把茶杯放下，对上艾伦惊异的目光，“还觉得奇怪吗？”  
艾伦把眼中的惊讶收起来，垂下眼摇了摇头，经历过战争，担任过团长的他，早就不是刚入军营的那个毛头小子了。  
玛利亚战争不管是出于军队权益，还是出于人民信誉，都是必须要打，必定要输的战争，利威尔兵长超强的战斗力必定会在之后成为部队的王牌，不能让他冒着折损在这种战场上的风险。即使知道他多半是回的来的，即使知道他去的话，会减少一些士兵的伤亡，但按照当时的最优方案，把利威尔留下来是可以理解的。  
人类重新面临巨人的威胁，是必须要树立起一个标杆，必须要给予一些希望的。  
埃尔温观察着艾伦较为沉重的了然眼神，“我和利威尔说，即使我折损在战场上，或许也没有损失他那么严重。不管是谁担任兵团高层，都不会放弃他这种战斗力，万一我折损了，新的人和他路数不合，以他从地下街的经历来说，不难让事情按着他的想法来。我是这么和他解释的，但是艾伦，我不知道我有没有和你说过，他是个天然合格的士兵，他那透亮的心思有的时候比我都清楚形势，他当时平静得好像我不过是和他说“晨练结束了”。他没有反驳一句。”埃尔温顿了顿，“但是在部队出发之前，他向我要来了全体参战士兵的花名册。在我们七零八落地回来时，那本花名册已明显被翻过很多遍了。我就是在玛利亚战争之后，在看到那被他翻过很多次的花名册之后，坚定了给他开设兵长这样一个职位的想法。”  
“玛利亚战争改变了很多人，也包括并没有参与的他。他像我想的那样，从合格的士兵变成了合格的长官。他比所有人都强，所以只有他，可以在墙外，除了考虑活命和杀敌之外，能够考虑战术，能够关照士兵。”埃尔温叹口气，“我没有和他说的另一个原因就是，我知道，当玛利亚战争结束的尸身运回军营之时，他已经就负担了士兵长的责任，不管有没有那个头衔。艾伦，在玛利亚之前，他不过是死了同伴又无处可去，和我在军团作战，那个时候的他，并没有后来那么渴望自由，那么对军营有归属感。”他说道这里停下来，看见艾伦在膝盖上揪紧的手，继续说道“我利用了他，艾伦，我利用了玛利亚之战，利用了让他不去参战，却面临无数的死亡这件事，把他绑在军营里面，把他逼到了兵长的位置上。我没有告诉他的另一个原因，是我知道，从这场战争结束的时候，兵团再也不会失去他了。他会比珍惜任何人的生命都珍惜自己的生命——这个用他的话说’被迫树立又必须存在的可恶的光环’。因为为了保留这个光环，这个战斗力，牺牲了太多的生命。”  
“用他的话说，他的语言表达能力一向糟糕，所以他只会用冷语和嘲讽面对他的部下。玛丽亚之后，他把兵团的训练强度提升了不止一个档次，我知道他是希望多一个士兵活下来。总是有士兵抱怨他，那些抱怨的士兵，一个也没有回来。艾伦，不让他参加玛利亚战争，兵团在保留最强战斗力的同时，会提高战力，但是艾伦，他再也不自由了。  
“我负责的是兵团，包括与商业的资金支持，与贵族的周旋，还有战争，我的每一步都是从兵团出发，但是艾伦，他负责的却是士兵，他要训练他的每一个士兵，再决定在战争中，牺牲哪些，优先救护哪些，让哪些站到与死亡较近的高度。艾伦，他训练他们每一个人，却还要和我一起，判断什么时候送他们上路。我可以无情，但是他却必须要自己去面对这种残忍。”  
“你还记得那面纪念碑吧？”埃尔温问道，“你现在知道，为什么他刻了那么多名字了吗？”  
艾伦想起了那个大雨中的墨绿色身影，想起了那把破损的匕首，想起了那用力到颤抖的手臂，想起了那个大雨中的拥抱。  
“那里面，有太多玛利亚战斗的名字，那场战斗，我还不是团长，他还不是兵长，战斗结束，我担任了团长，他在担任兵长的同时，背负了那些名字。”  
埃尔温的声音在他的耳边响起，艾伦觉得他的心脏被一只手狠狠地攥紧，钝痛起来。  
“看见母亲死去，看见昨天和自己一起欢笑的同伴死去，你难过吗，艾伦，利威尔看得太多了，已经不会难过，已经没有时间难过。你们是最后一批跟着他的士兵，你们是唯一活下来的，他的士兵。  
“艾伦，我说过，玛利亚之后他就珍惜自己的生命，只有你，艾伦，只有你，比起珍惜他自己的生命，他更珍惜你的生命。当然，这和你是人类希望有关，可是艾伦，你是从他进入兵团以来，和他走得最近的士兵，近到在战争时期，让我觉得危险。”  
埃尔温的话一遍遍在艾伦耳边冲击，严肃地说了这些的埃尔温转过头看着艾伦，浅笑一声，“果然工作后遗症还在，又和你说了这么多严肃的事情，我只不过是想告诉你，你对利威尔有着你和他都没注意的重要性。”  
他说完这句话，似乎比较满意自己把话题从刚刚的沉闷中带了出来，接着岔开话题，“我们的相处方式很奇怪，我和利威尔讨论过什么人会娶韩吉，韩吉和利威尔策划过我的相亲。当然，我和韩吉也在没有生命危险的情况下，讨论过什么样的人有可能和利威尔在一起。”他满意地对上艾伦想要吐槽又不敢出口的表情。  
“哈？你说为什么不是什么样的女人？有敢嫁给他的吗？别看我，我敢打赌在他眼里我就是一只总是想削总是削不死的奇行种，他绝对没把我当女人看过。而且，除了他妈妈是个正常女人之外，他见过的女人就是伊莎贝拉，三笠，尤弥尔赫利斯塔一对，再来就是女巨人，可怜的佩特拉已经走了——你觉得天天看着这些女人他还会对女人有兴趣？爱尔敏都好一些——咦？我说了什么奇怪的东西？”  
——by韩吉  
“所以范围被韩吉锁定成男人，”埃尔温微笑着给艾伦复述，下面的对话在艾伦听起来根本就不像是发生在那两个人身上的。  
“我第一个提出的是爱尔敏。”埃尔温转述道。  
“不行，从本质上来说属性相同的两个人怎么可能在一起！”  
——by韩吉  
“下一个我说的是让。”埃尔温说。  
“脸太长。”艾伦说。  
埃尔温挑眉，“我本来以为韩吉会这么说。”  
“不行，相信我，那小子早晚会和爱尔敏混到一块儿去。”  
——by韩吉  
韩吉小姐你要不要说得这么准。艾伦叹气。  
“我犹豫着问韩吉，难道是我自己？”埃尔温说道。  
“发际线太高了。”在艾伦反应过来话已经出口了。  
埃尔温无力得看了他一眼，“艾伦，我突然不想让你和利威尔在一起了。”  
“虽然在全兵团看起来利威尔就和你的所有物一样，但是埃尔温你千万不要染指我家老混混啊！你战后肯定要找贵族结婚，难道你一定要给他一段虐恋吗！”  
——by韩吉  
“最后我终于想起了你，艾伦。”埃尔温说，“我和韩吉一致认为，你这种完全围着他转还不自知，无时无刻送温暖，理直气壮又无比自然，让利威尔根本找不到理由去真正生气，不用担心随时被削了的人，才是有可能拿下他的人。”  
团长这绝对不是夸我，还有这一定是韩吉小姐说的。这么腹诽着的艾伦突然意识到一个被他忽略的重点，“不对，埃尔温先生，你们什么时候讨论这些的？”  
“决战前夜。”埃尔温平静地接到：“为了打发时间，来让我们不为第二天的战争紧张。”他顿了顿又补充道：“别介意，那个时候连利威尔自己都不知道你的小孩儿已经存在了。”  
——请不要毁了我对决战前夜的悲壮印象！  
艾伦想要咆哮。  
埃尔温像是没有意识到谈话时间有什么不对，反而是想起了别的事情，难得的露出疑惑的表情，“艾伦？你知道’属性’是什么吗？”  
“嗯？”艾伦完全没有听懂。  
埃尔温叹口气，“那天发现胚胎之后，利威尔醒来之前，韩吉说的第一句话其实是——”  
“没想到利威尔居然真的和爱尔敏是一个属性的啊哈哈哈！”  
——by韩吉  
我怎么知道属性是什么啊，还有，能不能不要再把你们在我心中的关心同事的印象也毁了。艾伦觉得，要么是自己以前认识的干部们不正常，要么是今天他自己不正常。  
“总之，我只是想告诉你，我和韩吉对于你追求利威尔没有意见。”突然把话风拽回来的埃尔温看着好不容易回到状态的艾伦，目光严肃起来，“但是我要让你保证你是真的爱他，你一旦认准了就不会放手。”  
艾伦郑重地点了点头。  
埃尔温柔和地笑了笑，“他一个人冷了很久，而习惯了寒冷的人，自己都不知道自己还可以拥有、还可以渴望温暖。”  
他拿出纸笔，敲敲桌子，对艾伦眨眨眼睛。  
“接下来就是军务机密内容了。”

Chapter29  
In my dreams I am not so far away from home  
What am I in a world so far away from home  
All my life all the life so far away from home  
Without you I will be so far away from home  
——《far away from home》  
他完成了一场漫长的旅行。旅途似乎只有他自己一个人，又似乎有许多的人，那些人都是他熟悉的面孔，陪在他身边欢笑，可是他却觉得有什么东西被自己弄丢了，很重要的东西，被他弄丢了。  
他发了疯似的去寻找被他弄丢的东西，改变了旅行的路线，陪在他身边的人渐渐变成了模糊的影子，这终于又变成了他自己一个人的旅行。  
他的心口豁开了一个洞，冷风灌进来，冷透了他的血液，脚步像是灌了铅一般沉重，他抬起沉重的脚步向前走去，可心中的诡异感越来越强烈。  
他总觉得他的身边应该有什么人的。那个人应该有一双有力的双臂，在他走不动的时候搀扶着他，命令他向前走，那个人应该并没有和他一样高的个子，让他可以拥抱。  
他的身边应该有一个人的，可是他却不记得那个人是谁。那应该是一个对他很最重要的人。他好像在自己一个人的路途上追了那个人很久，他觉得他追上他了。  
那为什么呢，发生了什么，又剩下他自己一个人了。  
如果他追上他了的话，旅途为什么不是两个人。  
他渐渐一阵心慌，不知道自己一直在找的，到底是一个东西，还是一个人。  
他走过严寒，走过白雪，脚步再也不能前行，那种他不知道的力量疯狂地撕扯着他 ，牵动着他内心被封闭的什么东西，拼命拦住他的脚步。  
他终于停下了脚步，他知道自己再也不能向前走了。  
这时暖阳洒了下来，一点点温柔地洒在他的身上，一点点流进他的心里，呼唤着，融化着。  
他听见破冰的声音从自己的心里传出来，听见寒冬过后，春水融融的声音。  
他终于知道自己在找什么了。  
他从来都没有弄丢任何东西。  
那东西不过是被他封在了心里，不去想，不去触碰。  
现在他终于打开了，那个东西迫不及待地在朝阳下喷薄而出，席卷他全身。  
那是一种温暖到心碎，珍贵到虚幻的情绪。  
那种情绪化成一句话，  
一遍一遍地，  
在他的心头萦绕，  
——回家去吧。  
那被他封闭的情绪，这么告诉他，  
——回家去吧  
他想他是应该回家去了，他已经一个人太久了，他的家人会担心的。  
他抬起脚步，向来时的方向走过去，  
可是他又突然觉得不对，  
他的家人，男孩和女孩，明明一直就在他身边，明明从未离开过，他想要回的家又在哪呢，他的家人还有谁呢。  
他心里的疑问渐渐扩大，脚步却不受心脏的控制，带着他向预定的地点走去。  
难道他真的有一个家？  
他不确定地想到，  
不知道为什么心中有些泛酸，  
他眼前的重重迷雾一点点被拨开，一点点现出清晰的景象，他原来走进了一条笼罩在黄昏下的小巷里。  
这个小巷熟悉地向他心慌。  
他突然记得自己应该是从这个小巷逃出去的，他突然间想起来，他一个人旅行的原因或许是为了一场痛苦的思考，  
可是他记不起来他想思考什么，  
他不知道他在害怕什么，  
他的脚步停了下来，  
他的面前是一扇门。  
一扇看起来很普通的门。  
一扇他应该无比熟悉，却又无比抗拒打开的门。  
如果这双脚是带他回家的，那为什么在家门前停下了，他会害怕？  
如果门内是他的家人，他为什么会想要逃走？  
如果这是他的家，他应该抬起手，去推开那扇门，  
去推开那扇门就好了，  
他却发现自己的双手抬不起来。  
门被从里面打开了，  
他看见一个小丫头，那个丫头 有着黑色的头发，漂亮又熟悉的五官，和他一样的祖母绿瞳仁。  
“你回来啦，艾伦。”  
那小丫头向他甜甜得笑着，黄昏晕染着她漂亮的脸。  
小丫头把他拉进门里，关上门。  
直到大门关上的声音想起，他环顾屋子，才感到一阵安心。  
这里或许真的是他的家吧。  
他看着那小丫头和他一样的瞳色，  
他想起来了，  
他有一个孩子的，  
是个丫头，  
可应该只是襁褓里那么大，  
原来他已经走了那么久了，  
他的家人，一定等得很久，一定会伤心 ，  
这么想着他就觉得难受。  
他在这间屋子里走着，走到了厨房。  
厨房里的那个人他觉得很熟悉，精瘦的身躯，黑色的发丝，白皙的手臂。  
他看着他的手。  
那双手会舞最漂亮的刀花，是握刀的手，是握屠刀的手，是在战场上挥舞的双手。  
那双修长有力，蕴含着可怖力量的双手却握着刀。可是不应该，那双手不应该是在案板上忙碌的双手。  
“去洗手。”  
那个人看起来很单薄，却又站得笔直，就像一把刀。  
他想那一定是对他很重要的人。  
如果这个屋子是他的家。  
那么这个人应该是他的家人。  
是他的家人。  
这么想着，他放松下来。  
他细致认真地洗手，他知道那位家人应该是爱干净的。  
他和他们用了一顿晚饭。  
那个孩子去洗碗了。  
他跟着另一位比他矮小的家人走到卧室里，站在床前，望着窗边的夜色。  
他犹豫着伸出手，轻轻揽住了那个人的肩头。  
他觉得一阵安心，所有的疲累都卸了下来。  
他笑了起来，  
说出了那句，  
他觉得早就应该说的话，  
“我回家了。”  
被他揽在怀里的人突然抬起头来，灰蓝色的眼睛眯起来，变窄的眼眸里，寒光像是刀，射进他的心里。  
“这不是你的家。”  
他听见他说，  
“你很早就不要它了。”  
艾伦从梦中惊醒，眼角带着泪滴。

“艾伦说他想和你一起生活，和我一起生活。”乔尼站在利威尔面前，背着台词，“你是怎么想的？利威尔？”  
好不容易被她拉过来坐在对面的家长扫了她一眼，不打算回答她的问题。  
乔尼瞪大了眼睛拼命盯着家长，强硬又恳求地样子。  
利威尔安静地眨了一下眼，妥协般准备开口，  
“不许说随便我。”  
利威尔继续保持安静，不打算再说话了。  
乔尼感觉相当挫败，但是不敢打，她能打得过小混混，自家老流氓是绝对目前打不过的。  
又不能骂，对方的骂人阅历比她高太多。  
对付她家长，最有力的方式就是采取自认为与自己风格不符的，软软的，讲道理做工作提愿望说恳求的方式。  
——“比如说你看伊莎贝尔，有点儿傻，所以比起被揍，被摸头的时候更多。”——by法兰  
“利威尔，不是和我一个人生活，艾伦想和我们一起生活，是我们，”乔尼皱着眉想着怎么表达，“他是想和你一起生活的，所以利威尔，你要考虑自己愿不愿意，如果你不愿意，就算我想我也不会和艾伦一起生活。”  
乔尼严肃的表情格外认真，祖母绿的眼睛恶狠狠地表示关心的样子让人无奈。  
“小鬼——”利威尔皱眉，然后乔尼再一次打断了他的话。  
“我感觉到艾伦是很认真地想获得你的认可，所以你要给自己一个机会去感受一下，然后做决定。”  
“你很想和他一起生活吗？”  
“不是我，是你，利威尔，妈妈！”  
“乔尼，你已经五岁了。等你过了八岁，我就和一直说的那样，用拳头让你长教训。”  
“……我错了，利威尔。”乔尼说道：“那你同意给艾伦一个机会吗？”  
“你这小鬼那么希望的话——”  
“不是我，是你啦，是你想不想，同不同意。”  
“啊。”  
“这到底是为了我还是为了自己点的头，喂！”  
“乔尼，你只有不到三年的放纵时间了。”  
“……我知道了。”

“艾伦，”乔尼站在家门口，小脸上写满了不高兴，“我帮你弄到了当事人点头，虽然看起来一点儿也不认真，不过你也得珍惜，”她皱了皱眉鼻子，“我可是牺牲了两次放纵机会。”  
她终于很不情愿地向艾伦打开了家门，艾伦看着门内的地面，一眼可以望到他见过的那条楼梯。  
梦中的忐忑感觉又涌到了他的心里，他突然有些不敢进去了。  
他深呼吸，紧握的拳头慢慢松开，抬起脚步，走进去。  
总归是要见到他的。  
他想念的人就靠在墙边。  
他觉得他好像很久没见他了。  
利威尔靠在墙边，微微曲起一条腿，双臂环在身前，白色的衬衫外罩着深红的坎肩，黑色的裤子包裹住他的双腿，长靴踩在光亮的地板上。他今天没有打领巾，衬衫最上方的扣子没有系，顺着竖起的领子可以看见他白皙的脖颈，袖口处的腕子被暖色的灯光亲吻，修长的手指松松地搭在胳膊上。  
艾伦细致地看着他，看过他在灯光下显得柔顺的黑发，看过他清冷的眉眼，看过他抿着的薄唇，看过他的手腕，手指。  
他似乎和上次见面一样，岁月并没有给他留下太多痕迹。  
他又似乎变了很多，岁月在他的身上轻轻雕琢，他变得更好，更有魅力了。  
艾伦想他以前怎么没有发现，自己喜欢这么好的人。  
那种情绪顺着灯光下的温柔画面在他的心里铺陈开来，喷涌出来，他看着利威尔，对上对方有些不耐烦的眼睛。  
“我喜欢您。”  
“说什么傻话。”利威尔接的相当干脆，眼神看起来就像嘲讽。  
第一次表白就收到这种效果，艾伦很挫败，他瞥到了乔尼嫌弃的眼神。  
“我想和您一起生活。”艾伦学不会绕弯子，他在紧张情况下想到的，只是尽量诚挚地说出想说的话。  
利威尔抬起双眸瞟了他一眼，灰蓝色的瞳仁里闪过严厉，“你为自己的决定后悔了吗？”  
“不是这样的，我知道您最讨厌为做过的选择后悔的人，”艾伦温柔地注视着利威尔，“我并不后悔当时的决定，它让我有机会认识到我对您真实的感情，我爱您，”他说道这个时候顿了一下，声音放得更加轻柔，“只是抱歉，让您等了这么久。”  
他认真的神色并没有带来对方的动容，利威尔轻嗤一声，“小鬼，不要对着我说胡话。”  
“我已经不是小鬼了，”艾伦有那么一点儿赌气似的强调，急切地向他解释，“我也没有说胡话。”  
“我知道我以前对您做过不对的事，我知道我也因为自以为的愧疚逃跑很久，我知道您不会立刻就接受我，”他上前一步，离利威尔更近了一些。  
他已经比他高了那么多了。  
他迎上他前监护人不耐烦地仰望他的目光，说道：“我不是为偿还而来的，我是来追求您的，我爱您，我会做到让您相信为止，请您给我一个机会，一个追求您的机会。”  
他一点点，放软语调，祖母绿的瞳仁里是悲伤的温度，“我会等到您也爱上我的时候，”他接着苦笑了起来，祖母绿的眼眸中盛满了温暖的悲伤，“如果我等不到那一天，请放心，我也不会介入您和乔尼的生活。”  
他向他微笑，缓缓地，诚挚地道：“您不知道，我多么希望您生活得好。这才是对于我最重要的事。”

如果你想搞定利威尔，必须要学会软硬兼施，抓住你的一切机会去温暖他，在他感受到又想逃避你的体贴的时候，给他心脏一些重击，一定要让他习惯你，再逼迫他直面你。  
——埃尔温.史密斯《军务机密001号：人类最强追捕计划》  
即使埃尔温团长已经用最直白的语言和艾伦商议了人类最强追捕计划，对于有史以来热血度最高的团长艾伦来说，想要准确理解这个军务机密的精髓，还是相当有难度。  
而且比起这个追捕计划，更有难度的是追捕对象。  
被这双重认知挫败的艾伦，在对着《作战手册》《采摘计划》《军务机密》发呆半个晚上之后，开始了他的追求行动。  
“利威尔没有说’你快滚吧’的话，你就是可以去追求他的。”有了乔尼这句话的肯定，艾伦决定放心地展开攻势。  
对于他的追求过程不进行直接关注的那三个助攻，显然是对于这头脑战为3的家伙放心过头，如果他们知道艾伦追求过程的推进情况，大概会排着队地骂他。  
艾伦自己管自己的行动叫追求计划，可是他的脑子还真想不出什么好计划来，终于学会抓重点的艾伦对照了三个指导文件，最终提炼出了三个关键词，“真诚，温暖，傻。”  
……傻这个关键词艾伦决定先忽略他，真诚艾伦觉得自己一直都有，温暖需要时机，艾伦不确定自己就能把握好，这样想着的艾伦，决定把“抓准一切机会”改成 “利用一切时间”。  
这样的艾伦，在乔尼的默许下，在因为乔尼默许了利威尔就懒得管了的情况下，每天进出那个小屋，扫地。  
是的扫地，实在想不出到底该怎么追求人的艾伦，决定每天帮利威尔做他最拿手的事——毕竟在兵长看来最能扫除是艾伦。  
原谅这个有过初恋经历的人根本不会追人，毕竟他的初恋对象根本不需要追求。  
不过他没头没脑的追求行动从他最擅长的事情开始，或许也不是个坏兆头。  
艾伦做扫除的时候，乔尼就站在身边监督他，“以前这活是我做，”乔尼小手拖着下巴，“如果你打算用这种方式追求利威尔，我虽然觉得根本没有希望，不过还是挺受用的。”  
她眯起眼睛看了看被艾伦擦过的桌子。  
“重来。”  
“又重来？我的扫除能力是得过利威尔认可的。”  
“我知道啊。”乔尼弯起眼睛笑得特别灿烂，下一秒又板起脸，理直气壮道：“可是是我在监督你打扫。”  
“……”  
压榨艾伦的乔尼还是会偶尔还会给他一些福利，比如允许他去打扫书房。  
战后退役的利威尔，慢慢地把打发时间的行为放到了读书上。如果是以前，这怕是他自己绝对不会想到的事情。  
战争时期的利威尔在墙内有很多文件批阅工作，他从刚入军营的半文盲，逐渐变成从那一堆繁琐文字中一眼看出重点与症结的文字批阅专家，这过程并不是十分令人愉快，至少他没有一次批阅文件的时候没有皱眉。  
那个时候他虽然面上没有别的表情，心里还是很不满于那一堆饭桶把大好的精力浪费在写废话上，增加他除了军务必要文件之外的批阅量。  
自从埃尔温把藏书搬了一小半儿到他家以后，整理图书的时候，他闲来无事也会翻出一两本来看看——毕竟乔尼还没有到他认为可以揍的年龄，他也还不想每天和令两个人凑热闹。  
从辞典开始补充了一下自己的词汇量，再看书，虽然他依旧不认为有一天他真的不得不用一堆繁琐空洞的语句，点缀着那么不几句重点给哪个大公写信，阅读的时候偶尔也会想，如果真要他写，大概也不困难。  
利威尔总是给人矛盾的感觉。就像他出身在地下街，比起痞气，却是更多的流露出一些贵族般的气质。他虽然脾气粗暴，但是很多时候，又会表现得相当安静。他虽然总是表现得冷淡，面对小鬼的时候，有时也会露出没辙的无奈。  
艾伦见惯了他在战场上旋风般切割后颈的样子，在军营里面色严肃地训练士兵的样子，伸手敏捷地进行格斗示范的样子，皱着眉头批阅文件的样子。  
他还是第一次见到利威尔安静地看书的样子。  
安静。  
这是艾伦能想到的，最贴切的词。  
战场上留下的严谨一直没有远离这位退役军人，即使便装远远还没有军装自身带有的严肃感。  
利威尔看书的时候做得笔直，脊背不会靠着椅子，他垂着眼盯着书页，左手翻动书页，右手握着笔，有时候偶尔会在本子上记下几句话。分明坐得笔直是个疲累的姿势，他看起来却让人觉得有几分惬意。  
他坐在窗边的桌子那里，阳光正好笼罩着他，看着书的前任士兵长，此刻看起来竟有几分慵懒。  
拿着拖布擦地的时候，艾伦总是喜欢趁着拖地的掩饰偷偷打量他曾经的长官，他觉得他是那么好。  
都说认真的男人看起来最有魅力，就算那位士兵长，除了在战场上，其余时刻的认真看起来就像是漫不经心，也同样适用。  
艾伦觉得每一剪阳光都像是绝佳的颜料，把那个人一点点刷上一层温暖的色彩。一想到战争结束之后，他们都活着，还有机会在一个屋子里，一个擦地一个看书，就觉得幸运，觉得即使还没有在一起，就已经是那么幸运。  
他们相处的方式现在这么平和，在这个安静的屋子里，就像一起生活了许久的家人，这样想着，艾伦又想到那几年的空白给两人留下的距离，造成的本不应该存在的生疏感，又生出几分失落来。  
他总是盯着利威尔看书的画面出神，眼眸中的表情几度变换，或悲或喜，最后他视线里的人总是不耐烦的回过头来，音色清冷，丢给他一记眼刀，“你的拖把已经停了好久了，不想拖就给我出去，都快盯出洞来了。”  
这个时候他总是会笑着迎上那道不耐烦的目光，挠挠头不好意思地看向那皱着的眉头，却又坦然地说道：“这都是因为我喜欢您。”  
他说过既然对方不相信，那就说道让他相信为止。第一遍这样接话的时候，他还有些不好意思，还会收到对方的嘲讽。可是他一想到喜欢这个情绪是事实，是他寻找了那么久的东西，就又觉得所有的一切都是那么坦然，他就应该这样做自己想做的，用心想去告诉他的事情，之后每天他都会去打扫他的书房，会用他的双眼温柔地注视他，会在每天对他说出喜欢。  
渐渐地那个人就不再管他，虽然对于他说的喜欢一直没有反应，可是却又对他细致的注视打量不予烦躁，采取一种安静的纵容态度。  
或许这样也不错，艾伦想，看向窗边读书的人。  
或许就这样看着您，也不错。  
他压下心头的甜蜜下挥不去的酸意，告诉自己不能太贪心，告诉自己不能太着急，告诉自己时间与等待，是他那五年的迷茫与探求的答案。  
艾伦拖完地面，轻轻地，轻轻地关上书房的门。  
在艾伦关上门之后，利威尔放下笔，拖着书页的手也离开书本，书摊开平放在阳光照耀的桌子上，他把手肘杵在桌子上，揉了揉太阳穴，有些头疼地回想着目前的状况。  
韩吉和埃尔温总是喜欢和他念叨，说你不能一直一个人活着，乔尼也需要别的亲人。  
他被他们烦的受不了，表示要不然给乔尼找个妈妈的时候，埃尔温和韩吉或间接或直接地表示反对。  
他们谁也没有直接戳破，但是凭着彼此多年的交情，已经可以猜到对方在想些什么。  
韩吉和埃尔温一直希望艾伦可以和他还有乔尼生活在一起，这从当年艾伦离开的时候，他们两个反应明显不高兴，还有一直告诉他不反感艾伦离开兵团可以推测出来。  
他并不觉得艾伦的决定在当时有什么不能理解的错误，被强暴之后会怀孕这种事，他自己都觉得是晴天霹雳，要花好大的劲儿才能勉强冷静面对，那个头脑单纯的青年，知道自己醉酒后冒犯了变态体质的大叔，会慌也是正常的。  
用艾伦自己的话说，就是不能面对自己对长官做了错事。  
他想这个所谓的错误总是有不合理因素存在的，比如如果没有那块肉的存在，艾伦根本就不会记得这个事情，而那种两个人相互遗忘，继续和从前一样相处，才是最正常的结果。  
因为那小孩儿的存在被韩吉他们提拔到了负责任的高度，可是他不是姑娘，他想，他是一个男人，既不能满足另一个年轻男人的感情需求，又不需要所谓的细心呵护，负责任这种事情太不现实了，他心里预设好的结局，就是各自过各自的，只不过没有多年不见，没有艾伦知道孩子存在。  
既然那小鬼对他完全没有别的意思，他就不能放出自己的骄傲，被践踏的同时污染小鬼的双脚。  
不管那件事情多么荒唐，乔尼总归是在他身体里生长出来的，他还不打算丢了她，在把她养大了些之后，那个年轻人居然跑回来，说喜欢他。  
他还真不觉得五年多的生活就能改变一个人的性取向，也觉得一个年轻人，正值二十多岁的大好时光，如果因为喜欢自己的孩子，就糊涂地交出自己的感情，那才是不理智。  
艾伦当时说去寻找答案，他带着答案回来了，说他能确定，那种感觉是喜欢。  
可是艾伦毕竟还年轻。  
乔尼说让他依照他自己的想法办。  
那傻丫头，依照他自己的想法，他肯定不愿意一个年轻人就这么把自己的生活稀里糊涂交上去了，他也没工夫陪一个半大的孩子玩儿什么过家家的游戏，在那孩子大一些后再宣布他从游戏里出局。  
可是他有看得出来艾伦大概是真的喜欢乔尼，乔尼那丫头嘴上总是说狠话，心里却还是想和艾伦亲近的，从那一个月小丫头天天往外跑就看得出来。  
那一个月发生的事情他没管，韩吉总是问他原因，他不过是觉得自己没有立场。  
或许是战场留下的影响，他总是把理性和情感分得太开。这件事情在他看来，是个理性现实上的问题。从生理上来说，乔尼是艾伦的女儿，艾伦是乔尼的另一个父亲，这是现实那么艾伦就应该有探望乔尼的权利，乔尼也有自己决定对待艾伦态度的权利。  
所以他完全没管，结果那两个人决定出来的结果，是把什么都丢给他了。  
让他做决定。  
他大概不会干涉乔尼和艾伦见面，如果艾伦说着那什么喜欢的感情进来生活，他大概不会同意，如果真的让他决定，一定是两个人继续各自生活，那小丫头来回跑。  
但是那小丫头那么认真，虽然样子看起来臭屁地和他讲，你给艾伦一个机会。  
那个时候小丫头自以为掩饰很好的期待，在他看来都快溢出来了。  
或许法兰和凯尼说对了，他的确拿小孩儿没辙，不好直接打，骂起来又没理。  
所以就拖成了这种局面，那傻小子每天来他家打扫卫生，例行公事般的每天和他告一次白，还每天被人像赏马戏一样盯着。  
或许说赏马戏有些过分了，那目光分明细致地让人觉得烦躁，又笨拙温柔地让人无奈，看起来幼稚的注视，配上那小子饱含着幼稚的真情的话语，总是让人刚升起的气愤都拍进棉花里。  
艾伦一直有这个本事，不管是以前还是现在。  
或许就是那目光中的小心翼翼让他不好直接拉下脸来骂他，现在的局面就越来越诡异，怎么看都像是他在放纵那小子得寸进尺。  
艾伦珍视般的目光是装不出来的，意识到这一点，他有的时候都会纳闷，那小子到底看上他什么了。  
他看着被艾伦拖得反光的地面，想起来自己给过艾伦的扫除最好的评价。  
不是没有原因的。  
那小子从忘了从什么时候起，就特别热衷于给他打扫卫生。  
硬要说得话，大概就是有一次那小子来找他的时候，撞见他皱着眉头看着成摞地文件。  
第二天艾伦就拿了扫帚找他报到。  
“我可不记得自己给你训练间隙打扫办公室的命令，有这个时间，不如练习一下你的立体机动。”  
“您是没说过，可是我想做，”艾伦理直气壮地看着他，“而且您才是，工作量那么大的话，绝对不能再花费太多精力在扫除上，这会影响休息。您的扫除就由我来做，您就快快批阅文件，争取多休息一小会儿。”说完之后一脸傻笑。  
他想他自己的扫除工作和休息时间，不管哪一项都轮不到这小子操心，不过有人抢着干活他也懒得废话那么多。后来艾伦训练完毕赶来打扫他办公室成了常事，比旁人多了一倍的扫除量成功地让那小子的扫除水平凌驾全团——除了他以外。  
大概就是从那个时候开始，艾伦那小子总是喜欢插手他的事，担心他的休息和睡眠，询问他的工作进度，甚至在巨人化实验时多次说什么“不要陪同啦您，快去做其他工作吧，这样就能多休息”的傻话，那大概是真的是傻话，却总是含着善意的。艾伦在做那些的时候，一直都没有被打。  
乔尼敲敲门，然后跑了进来，“每次书房都比别处做的干净。”那 小丫头笑了起来 ，没大没小地看着他，“就因为你在这儿吗？”  
他看着光亮的地板，  
想起他自己看书，艾伦拖地的场景。  
又想起他批阅文件，艾伦做扫除的场景。  
看起来竟然都意外的和谐。  
就好像本该这样，就好像一直这样好久了。

Chapter30  
“如果战争结束了，我们都活着，您愿意和我一起去看海吗？”  
这是一句誓言，他一直憧憬着，希望它可以实现。  
他们一起走过绝望，踏过尸山，沐浴鲜血。  
他从来没有设想过，会失去他的场景。  
腿伤复发的墨绿色身影回旋的动作一顿，他只能眼睁睁地看着他被巨人咬掉半个身子，他只来得及抱住他残破的躯体。  
他身上全是血，是他的血，他因为他落地的动作而轻咳，鲜血呛到白皙的脸上，他看了心疼，他明明是那么爱干净的一个人。  
没有来的有及任何告别的言语，他就那么在他的怀里闭上眼睛。  
那一刻他觉得自己的心跳也停了。  
发狂地咬下手掌，狂乱地挥舞着巨大身躯的双拳，发疯般地战斗，直到失去所有意识，直到失去所有力量。  
他醒过来，发现自己在一张布满灰尘的床上，双手被铁链铐住，环顾四周发现自己又在牢房，可是这些他已经顾不得了，他拼命摇晃锁链以引起狱卒的注意力，在狱卒向他看过来的时候哽咽着问道：“利威尔兵长……的骨灰在哪里？”  
“啊？什么骨灰啊，你傻了吧，明天你就要被他斩了，还是先担心担心自己的尸体放置吧。”  
他惊异地听着狱卒的话，模模糊糊才觉得血液又流回身体里。“他——他没死吗？”  
“他好着呢，”狱卒吐了一口唾沫 ，“是你要死了。”  
他没死！  
那一切不过是个梦！  
意识到这一点他想笑出来，笑容还没来得及展开，就又意识到现在的情况，恐慌顷刻间蔓延了他的整个心脏。  
他要被斩杀了，要被利威尔兵长斩杀，  
因为他是最后一头巨人吗？  
可是不应该是这样的。  
不应该是这样的！  
他分明拥有别的记忆，分明战争结束了，他已经没有巨人之力了！  
“我不是已经没有巨人之力了吗！”  
“你不会是傻了吧，体检结果显示你依然可以巨人化。”失去了利用价值，只是威胁的人类希望，被狱卒用嫌恶的目光盯着。  
原来是这样吗？  
他看着被铁链铐着的双手。  
原来他还有巨人之力啊。  
原来他刚刚知道他并没有死，  
自己就要死了。  
“如果我们一起活到战后，我能请您一起去看海吗？”  
看来还是实现不了，那句话。  
他拼命抑制着不让自己哭出来。  
他跪在石板上，他看不见周围的人群，他只看得见他面前的人  
那个人笔挺的身躯被包裹在绿色斗篷里，双手握着刀片，冷淡地看着他。  
他的眼睛里没有泪水，面上没有不忍，握刀的手也没有颤抖 ，  
可是他却知道，  
他一定是伤心的，  
他看着他的手举起刀片，  
他对他说，  
我真的很高兴，您还活着  
只是抱歉，要剩下您一个人了  
冰凉的刀片在他的脖颈上，  
他睁开眼睛，坐起来，床头的烛台照亮整间屋子，他的身上还都是冷汗，心中的恐惧还没有散去，那个梦中梦那样真实，真实地好像曾经发生过一样。  
从那个梦中醒来，他才发现他是那样感谢这个世界上只有一种可能，这个世界上没有如果，这个世界不会倒退，也不会重来。  
他多么庆幸自己所在的这个世界，发生的是这样一种可能。  
有那么多种结果都可能发生，  
可能他们的战争失败了，他们一起被巨人吞食，迎接人类的灭绝。  
可能战争胜利了，利威尔兵长却牺牲了。  
可能他们都活到了战后，人类最强斩杀了最后一头巨人。  
他无比感谢自己走到的，是看起来最不可思议，最美妙的一种。  
他们的战争胜利了，他们都活了下来，他没有了巨人之力，他们甚至，还育有一个女儿。  
不过就是表白没有接受，不过就是还不能一起生活。  
可是这却已经是最值得感谢的状况。  
感谢在这样动人的真实里，他还能去爱他，他还有机会等待，有机会追求。  
他看着床前的烛台，  
他记得以前在黑暗的地下室，在他经常做噩梦的那段时期，每次从噩梦中醒来，床边都有一盏烛台。  
他知道那是谁悄悄放的。  
他知道是谁这样别扭地在乎他。  
他从来就不会对让他接受他的心意失去信心。  
艾伦一点点，一点点，笑了起来。  
他生活在这样动人的真实里，爱着那么好的人，他没有任何理由犹豫。

昨天晚上失眠的艾伦，今天睡了一个漫长的午觉，醒过来时已经是接近傍晚的下午了。  
他看了看窗外。  
从上午就一直阴着的天，终于下起雨来。  
他在床边看了一会儿雨色，突然就走到窗前，拉开了窗子。  
深秋的雨顺着秋风刮进屋子里，带了一阵磨人的阴冷。  
这是深秋的雨。  
他面上因为刚刚睡醒，还没有消散的困意一下子尽数褪去。  
腿伤。  
他猛地关上窗子，那阴冷的感觉还没有消去，直接透进他在室内有些单薄的衣裳里，似乎就是这阴冷加快了他的动作。  
他飞快地套上外套，抓起钥匙，就冲出门，下一秒，门又被他推开，他伸进一只手取走了架子上的伞。  
刚刚从温暖的室内出来，秋雨混合着阴冷的秋风拍打着他的身体，冷热交合，十分不愉快的体验，他根本顾不了那么多了，他奔跑在一条条小巷里，他的靴子踩在地面上，伴着下落的雨水，在地面上铺着的一层积水中砸出坑印，溅出水花。  
他握住雨伞的手背被秋风亲吻，因为奔跑的动作，雨水溅湿了他的靴子，有的甚至溅到他的裤腿上。他奔跑着顶风而行，阴风裹挟着雨滴穿过雨伞下面打到他的身上，因为奔跑的动作雨伞被他握得并不稳，完全不能很到地起到遮雨的作用，雨滴还是断断续续打在他衣服上的不同地方。  
他奔跑着，向着那个早已烂熟于心的地址。向着那条熟悉的小巷 ，来到那扇，就算在梦中也被他一遍一遍细细描摹了轮廓的门前。  
急切让他忘了礼数，手掌急切大力又杂乱地拍着门，拍了好一会门那边才有了响动，感觉上就像是被他吵得不耐烦了才过来开门。  
见到开门的利威尔，他觉得心中的急切短时间静止了，他呆呆地看着站在门边的对方，感受着徐徐传来的温暖，感受着背后的冷风冷雨。  
利威尔把他全身扫了一遍，扫过他打着的伞，扫过他居然还能弄得浑身都有雨点的蠢样子，扫过他都是水渍的靴子，因为开着的门，裹挟着雨滴的秋风吹过来，一些雨点已经绍进了屋里。  
利威尔皱了皱眉，“如果你没什么事，我就关门了。”  
他一下子就急了，想也没想就去抓对方握着门把手的腕子，抓住后就是一愣，利威尔扫了一眼被他满是雨水的手抓住的腕子，就势把它拽了进来，关上门。  
艾伦并没有想到过是利威尔开门，几乎是下意识地就问道：“乔尼呢？”  
“在睡觉，你是来找她的？”利威尔平板儿地回答他，提问的时候语调也没有丝毫变化。  
艾伦摇摇头，“不是，我找您。”  
利威尔似乎对于他想说什么根本没兴趣，他盯着艾伦脚下的水渍，忍无可忍地转身拿来了拖布。  
谁知道艾伦一见，不知怎的带上了几分急切，“您不能拖地！”  
利威尔脚步一顿，看了艾伦一眼，索性就直接把拖把向他丢过去。  
艾伦接过拖布，拖干净了脚下的水渍，一抬头就看见利威尔靠在墙边，又急急地脱口而出：“您别站着！”  
这下利威尔终于给反应了，他皱了眉，颇为不耐烦地向艾伦看过来，环起双臂，“啧，你顶着雨一副蠢样子跑过来，就是为了对我的行为评头论足么小子？”  
艾伦摇摇头，“下雨了！您一定是因为腿伤犯了睡不着觉才会在楼下，才会给我开门，您怎么能扫除还有站着呢——”  
“吵死了。”利威尔打断他，“我从来就不睡午觉，”他瞥了艾伦一眼，“谁允许你脑补过度了？”  
“嗯？不是这样，您的腿伤——”  
“腿伤已经好了。”  
“那是慢性伤啊，怎么可能好！”艾伦一脸的不信，掏出口袋里的药膏，“我就是想着下雨了您的腿伤一定又犯了，给您上药来的。”  
“啧，小子我说了——”  
艾伦显然不打算相信他监护人的任何话，而是拿出了自己平时都不敢有的胆子，把利威尔拽过来按到沙发上，蹲在他身边就想去挽他的裤腿。  
“小子，别以为我不想揍你。”  
“我就看一眼，您说好了总要让我确认一下。”艾伦严肃道，满眼郑重。  
利威尔就那么坐在沙发上，似乎对他没辙了，又似乎根本不打算管他了 。  
艾伦吸一口气，把他的裤腿挽到膝盖以上。  
他看到的是结实有力的小腿，白皙的皮肤上没有红肿，膝盖自然伸直。  
艾伦抬起头，正好对上利威尔向他看过来的目光。  
“真的好了？怎么好的？我想知道。”  
沙发上的人没有说话。  
艾伦又真挚地向那双灰蓝色的瞳仁看过去，“求您了，请您告诉我。”  
利威尔回视他片刻，收回眼，叹口气，“那场病，相当于把身体拆了重组了一遍，修复了战场后遗症——包括这条腿。”  
艾伦松了一口气，眸中一点点溢出温和，“太好了，虽然兵长的病不能说和我完全没有关系，可是修补了战场后遗症治好了腿伤，真是太好了。”他盯着那条结实有力的小腿，“这影响过您作战的腿伤就是因为我，我分明都说过不能让您再因为我受伤了，却一直没做到。”说到这里他低下头去，看起来相当失落。  
利威尔拖着下巴，手肘杵在半盘着的另一条腿上，看着艾伦，“喂，小子，你不会就为了这条腿跑过来吧。”  
“是啊。”艾伦抬头看过去，一脸理所当然，接着又带着几分不确定地问道：“真的……好了？”  
利威尔眯起眼睛，小腿一曲，猛地发力，一脚踹到他头顶上，把他踹了个跟头。  
“现在信了？”  
艾伦爬起来，笑出声来。

Chapter31  
“你觉得艾伦有多大可能作战成功？”韩吉双臂搭在沙发背上，翘着二郎腿，眼睛被她推至发顶，她瞟着埃尔温，问道。  
“那得看他傻子般追求行动，和他以前的重合度。”埃尔温从窗前回过身来，“我根本不能怀疑，我头脑战为三的部下一定会把追求行动弄得冒傻气。”他一本正经地下结论，丝毫没有自己又当了别人的天然黑的自觉。  
“重合度？”韩吉重复，扬扬眉毛。  
“是的，重合度。”埃尔温转过整个身子，看着沙发上韩吉有几分戏谑的表情，自己的目光变得温和起来，“艾伦要做的事情其实不是追求，是唤醒。”  
他看向韩吉身后的沙发背，好像在想着什么有趣的事情，“唤醒利威尔对他早就不仅仅是在乎的感情，唤醒利威尔对他早就不同的感情。”

“您怎么就不睡午觉呢？”  
自从那天腿伤事件过后，艾伦来打扫书房的时候总是会一边拿着拖布用力地拖地，一边好像有很大不满地反复念叨。  
被他吵得不耐烦的利威尔回过头来，盯着他陈述事实：“我从来不睡午觉。”  
“我知道。”艾伦立刻接到，看过来的目光十分倔强，“可是那是战争结束前，那个时候您有那么大的工作量，当然没时间睡午觉。”说完这些他停顿一下，“可是现在战后了，不一样了，您难道就不应该多休息休息吗？”  
利威尔皱起眉来，“你这是想让我像饭桶一样生活？”  
“不是，您想哪儿去了，”艾伦无奈地向他摇头，“我只是希望战争结束后您能好好歇息，我只是希望您更加健康。”  
他祖母绿的眼睛里带上了一丝与年龄不符的宠溺，就像大人宠爱孩子，伴侣宠溺恋人的目光，这目光投射到他曾经的长官身上，投射到这个比他大很多的男人身上，本应该是违和的，却又意外地与阳光都糅合地和谐，本来应该是冒犯的，可是目光中满满的暖意又让人提不起起来。  
被这样的目光盯着的感觉，怕是只剩下了不自在。  
利威尔在艾伦这样的目光下感觉不自在。  
与其说是特别难受或是讨厌，到不如说是有几分可笑的不知所措。  
他别过头去，逼迫自己把注意力集中到书本上，但是艾伦并没有收回目光，那道目光依旧淡淡地，却在每一次淡淡地注视里都包含着灼热地落在他的身上。  
目光里笨拙地善意让他紧抓着书脊的手一直没有下一步动作，下不去手直接用书去砸那小子的脑袋。  
他其实知道的。  
一直都知道。  
知道艾伦从很早以前就总喜欢关心一些在他看来无关紧要的事情。  
知道他自己总是不擅长应付艾伦过于坦诚的眼神。

“没事的话你就可以走了。”利威尔说完就拿起笔回过头去，准备继续应付那一堆恼人的文件。  
“报告，我有事情要说！“艾伦耶格尔拔高了声音打报告，听起来理直气壮，但一般刻意提高声音是他在心虚的时候给自己壮胆的表现。  
他这句话突兀地响在空气里，因为太大声太笨拙又不好直接忽视，利威尔瞟了一眼一大堆官腔的文件，决定先应付一下这当下看起来更麻烦的小鬼。  
他放下笔，把椅子转过来，从下向上瞟着艾伦，“干嘛？”  
他的语气实在算不上好，艾伦咽了口唾沫，利威尔看到那小鬼的目光滑过自己，滑过文件边的钢笔，最后落在厚厚的几大摞文件上，像是确定了什么，坚定信念似的轻轻点了一下下巴，然后小幅度地吸了一口气，对着他开口了。  
“我认为您需要休息一下。”艾伦的眼睛在文件和他之间流转一圈儿，“工作量太大了您需要休息一下。”  
难道不应该是工作量太大了所以抓紧时间？  
利威尔奇怪于自己的第一个念头居然是艾伦的脑回路问题。  
接着正常的思路把刚才的话体味一遍——这小子是怕事情太多他会累着？  
这样想着，他心里涌出的并不是被看扁的不满，反而更像是一种觉得好笑般的无奈。  
他对上艾伦认真的目光，“如果你真的那么想管闲事，不如去关心一下工作量更大的埃尔温。”  
“怎么是闲事，只要是关于您的事情在我看来都不是闲事！”艾伦那小子果然只会按着顺序挑重点，首先反驳的是他的用词，反驳的话语在他看起来毫无道理。  
“而且埃尔温团长虽然文件工作量比您大，可是战斗强度没有您大吧？也不用监督士兵训练吧？更不用一直监视我还得陪着我做巨人实验吧？在我看来还是您会更累一些。”啊，这小子还认真到有些委屈的把他的调侃也当成重点反驳了一遍，经过听起来就像是抱怨的分析后，得出了他全兵团最累的扯淡结论。  
“即使这样，您长期一天只睡不到三个小时还是会损害身体，您今天的眼角下已有暗影了，做实验的时候，韩吉说您有慢性睡眠不足，所以我一定要让您休息一下！”  
——那个臭四眼。  
现在他的被监护人小鬼已经拿出了别的士兵没有的胆子，站在他房间里喋喋不休地向他复述着他的日程安排，并以此作为依据，一口咬定他需要休息而进行反复劝说。笨拙真诚的语句不断叠加，听起来很是麻烦。  
他看见艾伦那张曾经露出过嗜血般凶恶表情的脸，此刻满是冒傻气的认真，有些走神儿地想到这小鬼哪儿来那么多精力？  
士兵们的训练日程已经被安排地够满当了，除了这些还得陪着韩吉做实验的艾伦显然更加时间紧张，那小鬼的脑容量能做好自己的事情就差不多了，到底是哪儿来那么多闲心关心他的事儿？不管是他房间的卫生还是他的睡眠时间，都是和艾伦没有关系的事情，那小子却是把他的事情当成了自己的事情惦记着。  
“您也会觉得累的，您应该稍稍休息一下。”  
——您也会觉得累的。  
这种又笃定又柔软的语气。  
以前当他到达极限的时候，埃尔温如果劝他，只会给他摆出最简单的厉害关系。  
“利威尔，你是我的王牌，你的状态不能出任何差错。”  
从兵团的立场，从武器的角度。  
佩特拉有时候也想劝他，但是或许是因为那小姑娘的特殊感情，或许是因为作为长官的威压，只是叫他一句“兵长”之后除了纠结地盯着他就说不出别的话。  
这个小了他快十几岁的孩子，自动把“监视看管”含义的监督人转化成“监督保护”的含义，把他当成亲人似的记着他的所有事情，第一次从他自己的角度，告诉他你也是会累的，你也要休息一下。  
说一点儿感动都没有是假的。  
不过现在看来似乎是让那傻小子闭上嘴巴才是最要紧的事情。  
“你吵死了。”  
艾伦的话头被他毫不留情地打断，艾伦委屈地一噎，就又顶着压力继续开口，“您只要休息一下，我就不说了。”  
利威尔清楚这小子说得绝对是字面意思上的真话，如果他不在那小子眼皮底下休息一下，不管他嘲讽几句，那小子都会喋喋不休地继续劝。打嘴炮的功力他还真比不过这小子——看在这小子善意的份儿上，他也不想因为这个揍他。  
“你说的？”利威尔挑眉，决定先让这个臭小子闭嘴比较好。  
“嗯。”艾伦点头，接着想起什么似的急切地补上一句，“坐在椅子上睡的不算，您要到床上去睡。”  
利威尔其实想不明白，得寸进尺这项本领，艾伦为什么在面对他的时候可劲儿利用。  
他其实也不太明白为什么这臭小子每次都成功。  
“那好吧。”就当是为了快点儿让世界清静一点，他在那小子眼皮底下躺倒床上，闭上眼又睁开，“小子，你还不走么？”  
艾伦的胆子怕是被刚才的一通嘴炮给壮起来了，迎着他的眼刀笑了，“谁知道我一走您会不会立刻起来，一定会的吧？我就在这儿看着您，您放心，一小会儿我就叫您。”  
他从床上抬起眼，静静地，静静地看着站在窗户边，被暖阳包裹的年轻人。  
接着他轻轻闭上了眼。“随便你吧。”  
艾伦看着他的长官一身严整的军装，领间打的一丝不苟的领巾，看着他眼角下淡淡的暗影。  
他不知道自己的目光有多温柔。  
他看着长官胸前随着均匀的呼吸微微起伏，轻轻一笑。  
看起来您很累了，您真的需要稍微休息一下，所以别怪我，别怪我不打算叫醒您。  
艾伦轻步走动门前，轻轻地关上门。  
“晚上好利威尔兵长，您下午睡得好吗？”艾伦在晚间是抱着会被揍的准备问出这个问题的。  
出乎意料的是利威尔既没有打他，也没有撂脸色，利威尔的表情看起来有些别扭，最终瞟了一眼艾伦之后，轻声嘟囔一句，“啊，还不错。”他知道这句话艾伦肯定听到了，没有再搭理那小子，他转身就像相反的方向走过去。  
他的余光瞟到了艾伦舒展的笑脸。  
其实是骗他的。  
利威尔知道。  
其实那都是骗他的。  
他其实在艾伦离开房间之后就睁开了眼睛。  
只有他知道他下午处理文件的时候，太阳穴一直很疼。  
他其实知道，身体在过度劳累之后，在过度缺少睡眠之后，反而难以进入睡眠，就像人有时候困得脑袋发疼，却根本睡不着。就像艾伦说的，他也是会累的，但是他没有资格去感受累的感觉，他背负着力量，他不能觉得疲累。那短暂的闭眼调动了身体的疲累，激发了过度确实的睡意，却又根本来不及扩散，来不及变成可以主宰他的思想，可以放松身体的程度。于是调动到一半的困意和疲累，都变成了头疼。  
实际上，他在躺倒床上之前，就想到了会造成这种结果，正因为以前出现过的这种局面，他才减少了睡眠，不再用床。  
逼迫着自己遗忘疲累高效运转，和感受着疲累却逼迫自己高效运转，后者显然是一种更为难受的体验。  
他其实知道会变成这种结果。  
可是他感受到那小子，虽然麻烦，虽然笨拙，却柔软的善意。  
他觉得这善意很珍贵。  
他不介意接受这小子一次关心。  
也不介意再撒一个善意的谎。  
来掩盖这关心带来的不良后果。  
他只是觉得那小子的傻笑该死的有些耀眼。  
耀眼到，他忍不住就想多看一遍。  
———————————————————————————

利威尔结束了宪兵团的演戏指导回到家里，他发现家里并没有开灯。拿了烛台走上楼梯，在路过丫头的房间的时候，推开了房门。  
乔尼在黑暗中向他回过头来，烛火照亮了丫头的小脸，照亮丫头撇着的嘴，照亮那双写满扫兴的绿色眼睛。“利威尔，你把烛台带过来做什么？”  
他看着趴在床上还很有精神的乔尼，轻轻开口道：“小鬼，原来你不怕黑啊。”  
“你看我像吗？”乔尼冲他做了个鬼脸，“黑有什么好怕的。”  
他提着烛台，轻轻把烛台抬高了一些，看到那小丫头的眼睛。  
和他一样的眼形，却和另一个年轻人一样的瞳色。  
这双祖母绿的瞳孔，在黑暗里却没有害怕的神情。  
和他一点也不像啊。  
他突然就这样想到。  
———————————————————————————

为母亲复仇的夙愿，把巨人全部驱逐的信念，战场上惨烈死伤的打击，明明存在着希望的光亮，却总是触碰不到的绝望，多重的情绪，成倍的压力，呼啸而来，在暗地里一点点压垮了年轻人的精神。  
他只有十六七岁，他在白天勉强笑出来，拼命拿出最好的状态投入训练，却在夜里，一个人在黑暗的地下室里，每晚被梦魇折磨，在漆黑的房间里发出凄厉的痛哭。这是隐藏在夜里，发生在地下的悲伤，他们没有出现在白天，也没有传到地面上的房间里。  
艾伦在地下室的床上闭着眼。  
军靴踩在台阶上的声音，一点一点响在安静的地下室里。  
床边出现了一双一直被打理地很整洁的高筒军靴。  
军靴的主人弯下腰来，修长有力的手端着一盏烛台，轻轻把它放到了床边的小桌上。  
利威尔站在床边，看着艾伦显得安详的睡眼。  
他知道艾伦开始做恶梦是个意外。  
在楼梯口，听到了下面的那片黑暗中的有时压抑，有时凄厉的哭声。  
他在走回房间的时候想着，原来艾伦•耶格尔，真的是个小鬼。  
以前在他眼里，艾伦耶格尔首先是个士兵，再加一些形容词，就是拥有巨人力量、需要特殊看管的士兵，在他眼里，艾伦不是怪物，始终是一名士兵。  
每年兵团里都有训练兵补充，因此即使他在嘴上叫着艾伦小鬼，心里对这个事实的认知，也不过就是字面意思。  
直到今天撞见艾伦的梦魇。  
他才似乎是第一次，这样真切地意识到，这个顶着巨大的压力，拼命战斗的士兵，还是个小鬼的年纪。  
只是个十六七岁的小鬼。  
他想自己十六七岁的时候在干什么？或许就在地下街，以混混的身份，和宪兵团找找麻烦。  
这个孩子十六七岁的时候，却已经手握屠刀在战斗了，已经把年轻的心脏投身于战场上了。  
那个孩子，就拿着屠刀厮杀于墙外的战场，背负着母亲被巨人杀死的痛苦记忆，背负着人类希望的名头。可笑的是，在被叫做希望的同时，他的背后还有全人类的猜忌，他在为了人类去战斗的同时，还随时有可能被人类的屠刀杀死。  
还只有十六七岁。  
“监护人不就是监督和保护吗？”  
“真会往自己脸上贴金，臭小子，傻子都知道，它用在你这种巨人身上，只是监视和看管。”  
“我也知道啊，可是，如果当成监督和保护的话，我就可以更加愉快地跟着兵长您，更加专注地去战斗。”  
被人类猜忌的巨人艾伦，  
从一开始，就一直一直，毫无保留地向他打开着全部的信任。  
如果监护人可以像那小鬼说的，理解成监督和保护的话。  
如果背上一个未成年人全部的信任的话。  
关心一下他的心理健康，并不过分，也不是不应该。  
他看着自己房间里的备用烛台。  
他去给艾伦床头放烛台的理由很简单。  
在黑暗中中做恶梦的人，如果看到光亮，大概是会平静下来的。  
他有几个晚上就着烛光看过艾伦的睡颜，年轻人眉头紧皱，额头上还有冷汗。  
今天他看到了那孩子安详的睡脸。  
看起来还有点儿傻。  
他并不知道自己的目光并不嫌弃，还带着几分温和。  
这时候床上的年轻人一下子睁开了眼，祖母绿的瞳仁捕捉住他，捕捉住他僵硬的表情，欣赏着他难得的无措，眼睛里一点点盈满了欣喜与感动，“您别怪我装睡。”艾伦笑着，“因为我真是太高兴了，虽然我觉得烛台应该是您放的，但是真的经历这个事实，我简直，太开心了。”  
艾伦的瞳仁因为一盏小小的烛台，就盛满了欣喜，盛满了感动，他的眼睛里因为被给予的关怀而迸射出耀眼的光亮。  
利威尔觉得自己应该揍这个捉弄他的小鬼一顿。  
可是该死的，他觉得小鬼那双迸射着光芒的眼睛，要命地漂亮。  
——————————————————————————

艾伦走进那间房子，奇怪的是这次乔尼没有监督他做扫除，利威尔也没有看书。  
事实上从乔尼打开门又跑回椅子上边后，这两个人就没有再理过他。  
利威尔坐在椅子上，椅子前放了一个小垃圾桶，乔尼站在椅子前面，利威尔手中拿着小推剪，在给乔尼剪头发。  
他其实并不习惯帮小孩子剪头发这种充满了温馨地照顾人感觉的事情，但是自从他见过乔尼自己剪的头发以后，洁癖症又犯了的家长，在说服乔尼留长发无果之后，终于重新接过了剪头发这项任务。  
“你觉得裙子我都这么不喜欢，长发我会留吗？”  
——乔尼  
阳光透过利威尔和乔尼之间的缝隙，流泻到他拿着推剪的手上，镌刻下一缕一缕的温暖，装点了这幅画面。  
这幅画面映在艾伦的眼里。  
这幅画面那么安静，那么平和，就像家的画面。  
画面中的两个人，是他的家人。  
是他的孩子，和带给他这个孩子的人。  
他的唇角挑了起来。  
乔尼撇嘴，向他看过来。“艾伦，不要看热闹，你还要扫地。”  
长年在军营做着双份的打扫任务，已经练就了艾伦飞快的打扫速度，他扫完地板之后，利威尔正好给乔尼剪完了头发。  
看着手上的推剪，利威尔摸了一下自己的头发，才觉得也已经很久没剪，有些长了。  
注意到他刚刚的动作，艾伦放好扫帚，向他看过来，微微一笑，“兵长，让我为您剪头发吧。”  
艾伦的请求收到的效果比较一致，利威尔冷淡地眨眼以及乔尼怀疑和嫌弃的目光。  
艾伦有些挫败，“兵长，我真的会用推剪了，让我为您剪头发好吗？”  
这个时候乔尼发话了，她抬起脑袋看了艾伦一眼，“艾伦，你这是追求手段之一吗？”  
“哎？”艾伦一呆，傻傻地就跟着接话，“是…也不能这么说……”  
“利威尔，让他剪。”乔尼斩钉截铁。  
“小鬼，”利威尔现在把目光收回到乔尼身上，“别自作主张。”  
“我刚五岁，”明显心智早就不是五岁了的乔尼，冲利威尔晃晃白净的手掌，伸开五根手指，“别忘了，八岁才是纵容与疼痛管教的分界线。”  
于是直到最后乔尼斗争胜利，手里被塞进推剪的艾伦都没有太缓过神来。  
“你是认真地想追人吗？”乔尼瞪他，指着他手中的推剪，努嘴，“去啊。”  
对于艾伦一定要在镜子前剪头发，利威尔并没有异议，他还是并不相信这小子的剪头发技术，照着镜子会好一点。  
后脑轻轻传来剪刀的响动，他有些恍惚地想到，这小鬼，居然真的会剪头发了。  
———————————————————————————

顶着很长的刘海儿，明显长到不利索的头发，艾伦耶格尔正在接受监护人嫌弃目光的洗礼。  
“你连头发都不剪么？”  
“我……自己不会剪，爱尔敏最近忙着作战计划训练没时间，三笠剪过的太可怕……而且巨人实验太累了就忘了……”  
艾伦还在解释，他真是对于监护人的什么话都格外认真。  
利威尔本来就是看不顺眼随口问一句，并不打算再管，在开口说你可以走了之前，他又把艾伦打量了一遍，打量他惨不忍睹的头发。  
简直太不顺眼了。  
洁癖症患者，同时追求整洁的利威尔•阿克曼兵长，粗暴的把他的被监护人拽过来，按到椅子上，拿着推剪，盯着那一头乱毛，目光阴冷得让艾伦觉得自己会被开颅。  
一只手并不温柔地按着他的脑袋，另一只手却在他的脑后细细地动作，艾伦感觉着点点发屑顺着脖颈掉落，有些不敢相信自己竟然会收到这种待遇，利威尔兵长亲自为他剪头发。  
想到这里艾伦就要笑出来，这个时候他被掐着脸整个转个过来，利威尔又拿出了一把剪刀。  
艾伦想到接下来可能发生的事情，观察着利威尔的表情，看起来相当嫌弃，因为过度不整洁有些阴冷，但是就是没有找到讨厌的那种表情。就像是家长看到孩子弄了满身泥巴回来的那种表情。  
“闭眼。”他果然听到利威尔这么说，艾伦听话地把眼睛闭上的同时，却裂开了嘴角，面上是一副傻傻的笑容。  
“啧，你再笑我就戳了你的眼睛，”剪刀在他的额前响动，说话声在他近前响起，“现在它们可是不能再长出来的。”  
剪完头发焕然一新的艾伦看起来终于顺眼了一些，利威尔紧皱的眉头松开了一点儿。  
这时走到门口的艾伦又回过头来，“我很开心，兵长您居然亲自给我剪头发，还帮我修刘海。”  
这种得到服务很开心的语气是怎么回事，啊？  
“喂，艾伦，”利威尔叫住走到门口的士兵，“如果你下次再让我看到一头乱毛，我就剃光了你。”  
“！！”  
———————————————————————————

他看着镜子里，自己艾伦弯着腰，凑得离他很近，细致地给他剪头发。  
推剪被轻柔地移动。  
那个曾经不会剪头发的小鬼，已经能如此熟练地使用推剪了。  
“从您帮我剪头发以后，我就一直在练习使用推荐，希望能帮您剪一次头发。”艾伦轻柔的话语在他的耳边一阵阵拍过来，他从镜子里看到艾伦此刻温柔的目光。  
“别用那么恶心的眼神看着我。”  
“我可做不到，”艾伦耸耸肩，“我喜欢您。”他现在已经能非常坦然地把这句话挂在嘴边。  
“我在追求您。”艾伦对他说。  
推剪轻轻移动，“我希望在您接下的人生里，我能一直参与。剪头发这种事情，就交给我好了。”  
他看着镜子里，他一脸的僵硬，艾伦轻笑着站在他身后，微弯着腰帮他剪发，乔尼站在一边看着他们俩。  
这看起来就像一个家的画面。  
不，从血液的联结上，这就是一个家。  
艾伦温热的呼吸贴近他的脖颈，厚脸皮的话语响在他的耳畔，他出神地盯着那面镜子。  
他觉得自己的心脏，跳的快了一些。  
又出现了。  
那种他熟悉又陌生，恐慌又抗拒的感觉。  
他试图遗忘许久，最终没能忘掉的感觉。

Chapter32  
利威尔在艾伦走后把推剪收起来，推剪被他轻轻地放回抽屉，推剪接触木板发出轻响。他下楼时经过那面镜子，想起了艾伦在他耳边低语时，心脏不正常的，加快的跳动。  
那种熟悉又陌生，抗拒又逃避的感觉。  
他本以为他已经遗忘的感觉。  
他悄悄攥紧了拳头 。  
太过分了。  
艾伦那小子，一直都，太过分了。  
那不过是一个简单的夜晚，那个夜晚之前没有壁外调查，那个夜晚之中也没有欢庆晚会，那个时候他还不认识所谓的人类的希望的小鬼。  
他只是就在那一个晚上，在埃尔温终于开完了调查前会议之后，他不过就是站在窗边回忆了一下自己已经接近三十的岁数，有些好笑地想到，自己一直以来都做了些什么。  
他本来以为他会想到在地下街的肮脏求生，会想到在调查兵团的战场厮杀，但是那次思考的结果，却最终只让他想到了一个词，那个答案让他决定以后再也不去想这些无聊的问题。  
他想到的词是——  
送行。  
他发现他活到现在，一直在做的，只有这一件事。  
【If the hero never comes to you 】  
生活在那个肮脏的地下街，在遇见那个男人之前一直顶着妓女的小孩儿的称呼生活，没有自己求生的力量。直到他遇见那个男人。  
那个只知道揍他，打他，却真的是在教会他生存能力的男人。  
“你的眼神太黑暗了。”  
他被凯尼扇到地上，凯尼拎起他的领子，低沉地和他说道：“你的眼神太黑暗了，就算这是个肮脏的地方。”  
他想起灯光下乱蝇飞舞的垃圾桶。  
“就算你只是个被父亲抛弃的小孩儿。”  
他想起他母亲还在的时候，他那被迫沦为妓女的母亲，抱着他，带着不属于她这一身份的纯纯微笑，向他说着一个他不可能有印象的男人的故事。  
他只记得那个男人不要她，那个他母亲很喜欢的男人不要她，都说小孩子很灵敏，他还听不懂他母亲究竟是在说什么，他却已经知道，他母亲等着的那个混账，永远都不可能回来。  
不管怎么讲，她母亲是被生活迫害死的，是在那样艰苦肮脏的生活环境下还要拉扯他这个孩子，拖垮的。  
他知道凯尼一定和他的母亲有密切的关系，他有的时候想过，凯尼施加给他的疼痛教育，到底有几分是为了帮他，有几分是为了泄愤。  
“即使你差一点就经历那么肮脏的事情。”  
他杀过人，那个时候他烧得糊涂，根本没有力气，他看着那个面目丑陋的人，压在他身上，禁锢他幼小的身体，去扯掉他肩头的衣物。  
他把转块砸破那个人天灵盖的时候，脑浆和鲜血喷了他一脸。  
那个肮脏的人在他身上断气，还维持着拉扯他衣服的姿势，他却根本没有管那个砸到他身上的混账，他一直在看着现在才出现在他视野里的男人，早就出现的，一直冷眼旁观着他遭遇这一切的，就算他可能真的被得手了看起来也不打算帮忙的凯尼。  
凯尼一步步向他走过来，把他扯出来，一拳打到他身上，他倒在一片泥泞里，看到凯尼看向他的目光几乎可以说是悲悯。  
凯尼拽他治病，之后更加严苛地训练他，他也几乎是发了疯似的陪着凯尼进行疼痛教育的过程，当他终于可以靠着拳头，在地下街一个人生活，再也没有人可以威胁他，再也没有人敢用那种眼光看待他的时候，凯尼又一次对他说：“你的眼神太黑暗了。”凯尼第一次，那样轻柔地，打量着他的手臂，“你的拳头很有力量，你的格斗技能也很出色，可是矮子，你到现在都没有过那种感觉，你就永远不可能拥有绝对的力量，”凯尼看着他，目光就像多年前那件事情之后一样怜悯，“不要有那么黑暗的眼神，没有绝对力量的你，不该有那么黑暗的眼神，就不渴望地面吗？不渴望阳光吗？”  
没有地下街的人不渴望阳光，没有人不向往地上。  
凯尼说他应该等到一个人把他从黑暗中带出来，可是凯尼走了，又留下他一个人。  
他遇到埃尔温，在伊莎贝尔和法兰在为可以去地面开心的时候，他却觉得，那个人绝对不是埃尔温。  
埃尔温的眼神看起来很光明，可是比他更接近黑暗。  
【If you call your friends nobody’s home】  
在那一瞬间觉得自己能完美的够控制自己的身体。  
他终于体会到了被凯尼称为觉醒的身体感觉，在失去法兰和伊莎贝尔的瞬间。  
只有体会了觉醒的感觉，你才知道什么叫战斗力。  
当他回旋着切割巨人的时候，当他飞舞在墙外的时候，他有时会想，如果没有法兰和伊莎贝尔的牺牲，他是不是从来都不会体会到这种感觉，没有体会到觉醒的他也许还会和同伴一起行动，可是觉醒的存在让他意识到，他已经变得太强了，这个事实就决定了，没有人可以留在他身边了。  
他和埃尔温做的一直都是各自的选择，没有人会后悔。  
就像所说的埃尔温把他从地下街的黑暗中带出来，把他带到阳光沐浴下的战场的说法，一直不被埃尔温承认。  
他也一直不认为是埃尔温自己说的那样，被埃尔温进一步推向黑暗。  
他觉得他一直都是在黑暗中行走的。  
玛利亚把他锁死在了黑暗里面。  
为了自由在他看来不过是一句口号，他战斗是为了死亡——为了背负死亡或是减少死亡。  
在他小时候，倒在垃圾堆中，盯着凯尼离开的背影，模模糊糊地还并不明白不舍。  
在他青年时，失去法兰和伊莎贝尔，经历过暴走与觉醒，他知道什么叫心痛。  
在那以后这么多年下来，送走了一批又一批士兵，组建了一个又一个新的班，看过已具又一具尸体，他体会了什么叫麻木。  
他渐渐地成了自由之翼的象征，成了被誉为的人类最强，进行着为了自由进击这一被调查兵团描述为 “与死亡拥抱，沐浴自由的阳光”的事业。  
他沐浴着地面上的阳光，并不会再体会到寒冷，不是阳光温暖了他，而是寒冷到已经习惯。  
他在阳光之下和其他士兵一样为了人类献出心脏，不是找到了光明，而是光明与黑暗同行。  
【If you need some one you are feeling bule】  
“要把巨人全部都杀光！”  
利威尔喜欢从一个人的眼睛判断一个人。  
就像他认为埃尔温的眼睛虽然充盈着温和的光明，其实比他更接近黑暗。  
他认为艾伦的眼睛虽然会发出嗜血般的黑暗气息，其实却比他更接近光明。  
104的这群孩子们和以前的士兵不一样，他们眼中的信念，比其他人要强，他从他们身上，尤其是从艾伦，三笠，爱尔敏三个人身上，看到了超越。  
他们的眼神里的信念，就是他们会走多久的衡量，利威尔一直是这么以为的。  
他那个时候想，如果真的有战争结束的那一天，这三个人大概就会像他们之间约定的那样，一起走到战后。  
可悲的也是，他这个以眼睛里燃烧的信念判断一个人走的长度的理论。  
在他看到艾伦的眼睛，看到那眼睛中炽热的光芒，看到那眼睛中过于顽强的信念的时候。  
他突然意识到，佩特拉他们的信念，比起艾伦的，浅上许多。  
大概在遇到艾伦的时候，他就模模糊糊地预感到，他又要为战友送行了。  
佩特拉他们走的时候他并没有觉得麻木，疼痛感最终没有放过他。  
他们是目前为止在他身边最久的士兵。  
那点疼痛细细的，带着很长的间隔，一下一下击在心房上，远远不能蔓延成悲伤，却已经远远不是麻木。  
这个时候他回过头，对上了艾伦一直注视着他孤单身影的目光。  
那双曾经闪现过嗜血的凶狠的眸子里，此刻全是满满的温柔，忧伤而又真诚，祖母绿的瞳仁镌刻了阳光的痕迹，从未消失的顽强信念埋藏在眼底。  
还有这小鬼。  
他突然意识到，即使他身边的人都走了，也许还会有这小鬼。  
那双眼睛里的光芒，那双眼睛里的信念。  
那小鬼应该会走得很长。  
【If you are waiting for love and you are alone】  
人类最强的名头，爆表的战斗力，冷静严谨的军人特质，略显年轻的长相。或许这些都是理由，或许这些都不是理由。在战争中，力量就是话语。  
总是有那么多的人对他说过崇拜。  
也不是没有士兵向他告白。  
只是那些吐露爱语的士兵，没有一个人从壁外战场上活下来。  
只是那些向他倾诉崇拜的士兵，没有一个，愿意为了追上他的脚步，珍惜生命。  
他不过是那些士兵心中一个美好的影子，拿来充慰一下他们的信念，他不过是那样一个在士兵心里一直屹立不倒，却又总是可有可无的存在。  
他不相信爱。  
凯尼是他的亲人，可是不管哪次，亲情的爱都没有让凯尼为了他留下来。  
法兰和伊莎贝尔是他的朋友，可是友情的爱没有让他们为了他珍惜自己的生命。  
佩特拉喜欢他，可是青春的爱没有让她为了他从战场上归来。  
他不渴望爱。  
他是这样告诉自己的。  
他太强了，他身边的人会更接近死亡，他不需要陪伴。  
在接到埃尔温给他那个几乎就是去牺牲的清扫任务时，他就知道没有补给与救援，可是他没有想过死，即使真的快要坚持不住时，他依然想到了好多还没有做完，还要去做的事情。  
然后他看到了那个小鬼，那个小鬼那样疯狂地战斗，把他，把他们两个人从死神的手里抢回来。  
从来没有一个人有精力来关心他的生命。  
从来没有一个人，在保存自己生命的情况下，还能来关心他的生命。  
他看着那小鬼，那小鬼的笑容在他的心脏上投射下一片剪影，  
那小鬼眼中欣喜的光芒灼伤了他的眼睛，烫伤了他的心脏。  
这是陪伴在他身边最久的人。  
只有他一直从战场上归来，只有他一直陪着他行走在死亡线的边缘。  
可他从来没有对他说过一句爱。  
【you can run away but you can’t hide】  
过分。  
当他意识到这个词的时候已经太晚了。  
不知道是那个孩子过于喜欢得寸进尺，  
又或者是他不经意间一直纵容，  
不知道是那个孩子无微不至的关心，  
还是他一直以来忘了排斥，  
当他意识到那个孩子已经在一条没有人的道路上走了太久，  
走到他心中紧闭的门前时，  
太晚了。  
他想那个小鬼太过分了，  
一直自以为是地在他的身边围着他转，  
他又不知道过分的到底是不是自己，  
居然在不经意间就习惯了那小鬼的的嘘寒问暖。  
他发现自己真的把监视看管的监护人，  
变成监督保护的监护人之时，  
也已经太晚了。  
那孩子扫除的身影成了他的习惯，  
地下室小烛台旁的绿眼睛那么耀眼，  
剪刘海时闭起眼睛的傻笑看起来那么温暖，  
当他意识到那个孩子和他走得太近，  
已经近到危险的时候，  
已经，有些晚了。  
【through a storm and through a lonely night】  
大风雪过后的圣诞节，生日，他站在长廊上，右手握着栏杆上的积雪，他感觉不到冻痛。  
总是有无数的士兵喊着向他献出心脏。  
他们把这当成一种荣耀。  
他们就那样把心脏塞进他的手里，之后离开。  
没有一个人问他愿不愿意收下。  
没有一个人关心他还收不收得下那么多心脏。  
他想要看到的是跳动的心脏。  
不是只能怀念的一团死肉。  
他不知道自己孤单，直到那小鬼跑到他身边来，他才知道，他一个人站了太久。  
只有这个小鬼一直在他身边。  
那么说给他听听也没关系吧。  
他们两个不知道谁会先一步交出心脏。  
这就是再也不会有别人知道的话语了吧。  
【then I show there’s a destiny】  
当他的手被那小鬼攥着贴向胸膛的时候，  
当他的手掌感受着那有力的跳动的时候，  
当他的生命力向他传递，  
当他的手掌温暖他的手掌的时候，  
他才发现自己的手已经冷了那么久，  
他才知道心脏的跳动声可以这样动听，  
他才知道他自己的心脏可以也跳动的这样有力，  
不过是漏了一拍而已。  
完了。  
他短暂地闭上眼，又撞进那孩子祖母绿的眼眸里。  
那双眼的神情真诚而专注，温柔而又善良，  
他绝望地，  
不知悲喜地发现，  
他的世界寒冷了太久，  
他的眼神黑暗了太久，  
他的身影孤单了太久，  
就算拥有目的，就算拥有冷静，  
一直暗夜潜行的他，  
就是一个盲人。  
他无法抗拒这孩子的温暖，  
无法逃避这孩子的光芒，  
无法割舍这孩子的陪伴，  
当他眼眸中的光芒一点点驱散他眼里的黑暗，  
当他双手中的温暖一点点融化他的积雪，  
当他一直屹立的身影终于赶跑了他的孤单，  
他在黑暗的世界中看到光明，  
他就是盲人终于真正睁开了眼睛，  
他一片盲的世界终于照进了光明，  
那光明太耀眼，  
灼伤了他自己。  
那个小鬼，  
太过分了，  
过分到他已经做不了任何事情。  
那小鬼一直自顾自地对他施舍着关心，  
却一直不管他需不需要，  
那小鬼向他承诺会让自己的心脏跳动，  
却带走了他的心脏，  
那小鬼一直陪伴在他的身边，  
却一直没有说过爱。  
【the best things in life, they are free】  
那天的阳光很暖，  
那是战争的最后一年，  
那小鬼就是在那一片阳光之下，  
又一次对他说，  
我要带您一起看海，  
他祖母绿的瞳仁后是一片美丽的风景，  
穿过重重黑暗，  
在风和日丽的明天，  
有希望，有温暖，有不知道还是否存在的陪伴，  
那片风景让他害怕又向往，  
他想也许最珍视的就是抓不住的，  
比如心中渴望的自由，  
比如渗入缝隙的温暖，  
比如那颗承诺跳动的心脏，  
比如那双绿色眼睛里，  
太过耀眼的光芒，  
他说带他去看海，  
但是他的身边还会有很多人，  
他说他会陪伴在他身边，  
但是他一直没有说过爱  
【I will always stay here by your side .  
I promise I ‘ll never hide 】  
他没有和任何人说过，  
没有和那小鬼说过，  
他曾经想过一起看海的场景，  
只有一片蓝色，  
没有言语，  
没有哭泣，  
没有欢笑，  
只有两颗跳动的心脏。  
那个时候，  
战争还没有结束，  
那个时候，  
他还没有离开，  
那个时候，  
他们还不知道，  
当看见大海时，  
不在彼此身边。

危险  
埃尔温和利威尔这么形容过他和艾伦的关系，在战争的时候，在人类依然面临巨人威胁的时候。  
过于亲近的距离会影响你的判断。  
那个时候利威尔冷笑了一声，没有人比他更清楚，那种危险已经变成了什么程度。  
严重到监护已经真的变成了监督和保护，严重到他已经不可能忘掉那小鬼眼里的光亮，严重到在一个雪夜过后，他的心脏已经不是在为自己跳动，严重到他已经把别人的生命，放在了自己的生命前面。严重到，比起活着，他更加珍惜一起活着的意义。  
严重到，一旦战争结束，艾伦拥有巨人之力，他根本不知道，自己能不能举起刀。  
他做过一个梦。  
在那个梦里，他们在战后的军事法庭上。  
阴暗的审判室，激烈辩论的四大兵团，面色阴沉的总统，积分又恐惧的群众，这里肃穆又热烈，这里严肃又荒诞，这里是战争过后的墙内，可是这里没有阳光。  
不，是有光亮的。  
利威尔眯起眼睛，看着被绑在那根柱子边，跪在地上，低着头的艾伦。  
是有光亮的，不过就快要燃尽了。  
他们要杀了这个孩子。  
不，在那些猪猡看来，他们只是在杀一头巨人。  
这个审判室里是一群道貌岸然的混蛋，自认为代表人类立场的饭桶猪猡。  
那个真正为人类的进击付出一切，奋力搏斗，真正结束前还被称为希望的人，他们正在要求他献出心脏。  
为一群废物献上心脏。  
那个小鬼在他眼里一直就是士兵，从一开始就没有被当成单纯的怪物看待，却不知什么时候起，比起士兵，在他眼里首先是一个孩子，比起一个孩子，在他眼里首先是一束光芒。  
没有人比他更清楚这个小鬼是用怎样一颗赤诚的心脏去为自由战斗，没有人比他更了解这个小鬼身上有怎样的温暖他人的力量，没有人比他更明白，这个一直被人类视为威胁的小鬼，是怎样善良地明明知晓着一切猜忌，却又热爱这个世界，热爱这群人们。  
他在他眼里只是个小鬼，即使刚刚成年，依然是个小鬼。  
他在他眼里永远是他的士兵，是合格的战士。  
可是他们要杀了他。  
他们要杀了这个孩子。  
他听见总统向自己严肃地问话。  
接着，他听见自己漫不经心地同意话语。  
那个一直低着头的小鬼，抬起头来看着他。  
那双绿眼睛里，竟然没有斥责，没有失望，有的只是温柔地悲伤，是温暖地安慰。  
那个孩子，即将死在他手里，居然在安慰他。  
就像从一开始，那个孩子，就对他这个刽子手，毫无保留地敞开全部的信任。  
“如果有那么一天，我得杀了你，艾伦，你会难过吗？”  
“如果有那么一天，我希望，不是您来杀我。”  
“你会觉得背叛吗？”  
“并不是，是因为，我知道您一定会下手，但是您一定会伤心。我不希望您伤心。”  
真不该进行那天的对话啊。  
那个小鬼，现在就在安慰他。  
他怕他伤心。  
他忘了从什么时候起，这个小鬼比起自己，就总是先关心他的事。  
忘了这些关心什么时候引起了感动，感动变成了习惯，习惯又变成了更深的感动，变成了追逐和依赖。  
他忘了什么时候，在小鬼追逐他的脚步的时候，他渴望着小鬼的光亮。  
他忘了什么时候，在小鬼依仗他的保护的时候，他依赖着小鬼的存在。  
可是这些很快就没有了。  
他要死了。  
要被他杀死了。  
或许他真的和那小鬼已经走得那么近了，他觉得自己接收到了许多人或是悲伤或是安慰的目光，埃尔温的，韩吉的，甚至包括那小鬼的两个青梅竹马的。  
他并不伤心，他想，那些人太烦了。  
只是杀一头巨人而已。  
只是再一次，为自己的士兵送行。  
只是，杀一个孩子。  
他站在行刑场上，自由之翼的披风依旧在他身上飘动，他握着刀片，淡淡地看着那个孩子。  
那孩子看着他，悲伤都要溢了出来。  
他想他到底要做什么，为什么这些人都觉得他会悲伤。  
啊，他要杀一个人。  
一个巨人，  
也是一个士兵，  
一个孩子。  
这些人在等着看什么呢？  
他环顾激愤吵嚷的群众。  
啊，他们在等待他们的死亡。  
他们想杀了士兵。  
这些饭桶，  
居然想要他的士兵的命。  
没有人比他更清楚这个士兵多么优秀，这个孩子多么善良。  
这个孩子为了人类去战斗，迎来的就是这样的结局。  
不是他疯了，  
而是那些人疯了。  
艾伦，你难道就要为这群饭桶，献上心脏么？  
你答应要让心脏跳动，  
我不喊停，  
就没人有权利叫他停止。  
他是最强的，  
没有人，  
可以从他手上，  
或是让他自己，  
杀死他最中意的士兵，  
玷污最纯洁的心脏，  
掐灭他的光。  
他转过身来，把那孩子挡在身后，抽出刀，面向墙内的人类。  
这个梦他没有做完，但是这个梦让他意识到了致命的危险。  
战争还没有结束，太近的关系对于他们两个来说，都太危险。  
可是那个梦是那么真实，真实到让他害怕。  
如果他可以因为那个孩子，  
调转手中的刀锋，  
他对那孩子是什么感情。  
他早该知道的。  
那个孩子分明在那个圣诞夜，就带走了他的心脏。  
那是那个孩子承受不起，连他自己都承受不起的感情。  
是对于战场，对于最需要冷静与无情的战场来说，最致命的感情。  
是他应该掐灭的感情。  
可是该怎么办呢，  
那孩子早就带走了他的心脏。  
那就忘掉吧，  
忘掉这份情绪。  
那个孩子应该被珍惜，不是被灼伤，  
应该被保护，不是被困扰，  
他以为他忘了，  
以为他忘得很干净。

【没人打开的记忆，  
又自动播放在夜空里】  
那还是在地下街的时候，凯尼还和他一起生活的时候，那时的凯尼冷眼旁观过他差一点被下手的遭遇，检查过他没有觉醒的身体。然后凯尼在一次对他拳脚相向的时候，突然说：“虽然我这么说你肯定听不懂，但你这种人在以前一定是被保护，被呵护的角色。”凯尼第一次以郑重的眼神看着他，“我是在为了你以后的人生问你问题，你真的选择用你的拳头去生活的话，我会把你锻炼成最厉害的人，不会再发生那次的事情，不会再有几个人比你强大，但同样的，没有几个人可以站到你身边，力量会让你骄傲，会让你孤独，所以，我最后问你一次，真的用拳头去生活吗？”  
那个时候的他完全不理解凯尼的严肃神情，在他看来地下街的孩子，如果不会用拳头生活下去，一定会下场悲惨。那时他只是想到了生存，只是想到了骄傲。  
在他真的拥有了力量的时候，凯尼第二次露出了郑重的表情，“你已经拥有了比一般人要强的力量，即使你还没有像我一般。”凯尼扫视了一眼他的身体，扫过他穿得一丝不苟的衣物，忽地叹了口气，“矮子，希望你不会走你妈的老路。”  
那句话他当时根本没有在意，他只觉得凯尼脑子坏了，才会把他一个男人的生活去和他妈妈比较。  
那时他还没有经历那场畸形灾难，还没有机会看到那封信。  
那时他也不知道，凯尼一语成谶的功夫。  
【离开的人  
陨落的流星  
又回来  
咬我的心】  
他是被腿疼疼醒的，那个时候是深秋，战后第一年的深秋，艾伦离开不久后的那个深秋。  
他腿上传来细细密密的疼痛，有些怔愣地想到了以前担心地说这说那，慌慌张张却又分外细致地给他敷腿的小鬼。  
他身上异样的酸胀感提醒着他小鬼离开的事实，提醒着他自己正在经历的，无法逃避的荒唐状况。  
即使透过被子也已经无法遮掩的弧度，五六个月的弧度。  
从来没有想过会发生的事情，甚至连这件事情的导火索，他都没有想过会发生。  
觉醒之后的他是最强的士兵，他不可能想象地到会有人可以做到那样冒犯自己，果然他不应该对一个孩子掉以轻心。  
他一直知道他引以为傲的就是他的冷静，被战场逼迫出来的冷静，理智和情感分开的冷静。知道那个东西的存在的时候，他想了很多，他又什么也没想，他想过把那团东西掐死或者是丢掉，可是他最终决定要养她的时候，并不是那么意外 。  
他冷静，是因为他可以封闭很多事情。  
就如同战争时，毫不犹豫地封死了自己已经变质的感情。  
他以为他忘了。  
他知道那孩子纯粹是出于发泄做出的冒犯行为，所以纯粹决定让两个人都不知道这件事，他知道他身体里这团东西，只是一个意外的产物，他就一直反对告诉那小鬼。他以为这一切都是基于理智，比如他认为他是个男人，并不需要负责。  
那小鬼陪伴他，可是没有说过爱，他封锁了自己的感情，不会说出爱，他想既然不能满足感情需求，不能让一个意外就绊住他最优秀的士兵的未来。  
他一直以为这都是基于理智。  
可是他却忘了问，为什么他没有去追究那小鬼的责任，就像埃尔温说的，所谓理智的话语听起来就像千方百计的开脱。他忘了问，他到底是因为什么理由接受这团东西。  
他以为他忘了。  
可是他的身体和言语，都替他记着。  
他的潜意识，也替他记着。  
他以为他忘了艾伦对他的重要性，可是他那种希望那种优先从对方的未来去考虑的想法，在理智的外表之下，处处与理智背离。  
【不要灰心  
不要伤心  
是命运教我的事情】  
韩吉和埃尔温的过度关照并不怎么令他愉快，不过就是以一个比较漫长的时间从身上掉块肉。  
他受过太多伤痛，见过太多死亡，失去过太多部下，送走了所有的亲人，他一直是最强，没有人超越那个名号。  
没有什么东西能叫他垮掉。  
即使是那个小鬼，也不可能。  
他其实有时候会想，失去过所有亲人，如果那团东西真的能算他的亲人的话，养着或许也不错。那个孩子有着和那小鬼一样的瞳色，也遗传了几分那小鬼的善良和可爱。  
但是这是他一个人的孩子，他是这么想的，就像他说过的，即使从生理上她有两个人的交融。  
毕竟这种体质，就是一个意外。  
他曾经以为他忘了。  
可是那团东西还是叫他想了起来，他看见了那双和那小鬼一样瞳色的眼睛，这个小孩儿身上，终究是无法避免地有那小鬼的痕迹。  
就是埃尔温的那次婚礼，那小鬼语无伦次地用混乱逻辑说了半天，说他并不讨厌这个小孩儿，就是因为愧疚而不敢面对。  
那个小鬼快被这件事情逼疯了，他想，如果并不是放弃，不是厌恶的话，就够了，那还是个年轻人，应该放他离开 。  
那小鬼的目光依旧诚恳，他想，他们依旧相互惺惺相惜，不过没有爱罢了。那就当做两个普通战友那样，翻过去吧。  
那只是他一个人的亲人而已。  
他应该给那个年轻人一个不受牵绊的未来。  
他一直平静地让韩吉他们担忧，他不懂为什么那两个人总是神经兮兮的，不过就是养一个小孩儿，难道他应该像弃妇似的抱着孩子哭 ？别开玩笑了，那孩子八岁之后他就要套用凯尼的教育方式——这都看在那是个丫头。  
他和爱尔敏平静地写信，还谈论到那小鬼的事情。  
他并不需要那么多多余的感情，他知道。  
他是有过对那小鬼的温暖的短暂依赖，可是他不需要靠爱生活。  
没有任何事情可以长久地搅乱他的心绪。  
他以为他并不需要被爱。  
现在那小子回来了，说喜欢他，居然还天天在他耳边念叨。  
那小子的眼睛里是他看惯了的珍视，他却根本不敢去相信，那小鬼在他身边那么多年，都没有说过爱，一个人想了五年，就知道爱了？  
那小鬼一个人走了那么多年又来招惹他，搅动他的情绪，挥霍他的理智，非要把他忘了的心思提出来。  
太过分了。  
那小鬼，  
不管是一门心思地关心他的时候，还是走的时候，还是回来的时候。  
从来不知道珍惜他的纵容，却又是真真切切地珍惜他这个人。  
那小鬼从来不知道他自己多么理直气壮地霸道，一直都以为那是温柔。  
他不想答应，不想点头。  
他不希望艾伦和他玩了几年家家酒之后再离开，他不需要任何人保护，不接受任何玩弄。  
他也不希望艾伦在看不清自己的心思的时候，因为一个孩子，就把自己的大好人生搭进去。他还是为他想着。  
可是既然那小子非得把他的情绪都翻出来，他现在又面对着这小鬼在他身边打转儿，面对着战争结束前的回忆，战争结束之后的分离。  
他妈的还就得承认，  
就算他一直活得再平静，  
在那抹被重新翻出来的心思的感情下，  
他就是生气了。  
就是，不敢去相信了 。  
他喜欢过那小鬼，  
但是他不能奉献自己的骄傲。

Chapter33  
【I can take the rain on the roof of the empty house  
That don’t bother me】  
艾伦的心脏里有一个空房子。  
在装下了已故的双亲，相伴一生的挚友，为人类自由进击的信念之后，还有一间空房子。  
准备装下他最爱的人。  
“如果小艾伦想要去爱一个人的话，就在心里给她留一间房子，打扫地干干净净，只有你最喜欢的人能住进去。”  
当还是小孩的艾伦，问妈妈什么是爱的时候，妈妈是这么比喻的。在你的心里，永远有他的位置，谁也无法代替，即使他不在了，他的位置还在那里。  
“那妈妈心里有空房子吗？”  
那个时候艾伦搂着妈妈的脖子，依偎在妈妈怀里，颇为认真的问道。  
“妈妈的心里已经没有空房子了哦，”卡露莎笑笑，伸出手指给艾伦解释，“妈妈的空房子里已经装进了最爱的人，就是爸爸，然后爸爸和妈妈一起装点房子，房子里多了我们共同爱着的人，就是艾伦。”她这样说着，伸手刮了一下艾伦的鼻尖。  
那是艾伦童年里非常美好的回忆。  
玛利亚沦陷后，训练兵，调查兵团期间，不断长大的艾伦一直在按照妈妈过去的说法，把心脏分成了好多房子。  
他在父母的房子里放进了已故的格里沙和卡露莎。在挚友的房子里装进了爱尔敏和三笠，又留出了一间空房子，准备装下他最爱的人，这样划分完毕的艾伦，又把这三个房子划到了一个院子里，给院子起名叫“家人”。  
艾伦遇到了很多人，他的房子不断扩充。  
他在家人的院子外面，又搭了同伴与战友的房子，里面装下了104的同伴们，装下了已故利威尔班的成员们，装下了团长韩吉他们。  
在爱尔敏和让在一起之后，他又把让从同伴战友的房子里移出来，心情纠结地丢到家人的院子里。  
他一直以为自己有好好检查自己房子的布局，却在担任团长的第四年，遇见三岁半乔尼的那一年，惊慌地，带着他所有的记忆检查一遍房子的布局。  
他发现本来应该在他房子里的一个人，不在了。  
利威尔兵长没在他的房子里面。  
他这才模模糊糊回忆自己当初的划分。  
他把104和团长韩吉他们划到了战友同伴的房子里 ，把爱尔敏和三笠以及后来的让一起放到家人的院子里。  
他却一时间想不起来兵长的位置。  
然后他慢慢地想起来了，利威尔兵长是他的监护人，把监护转化为监督保护的艾伦，在体会到长官暴力的表象下克制的温柔后，决定把利威尔兵长划到家人的院子里，不算挚友，不是父母，艾伦记得他心里还有一个位置，就把利威尔放了进去。  
现在他才突然想起来，那个位置是那间空房子，是给他最爱的人预留的位置。  
可是他那么早就把利威尔装进了心里。  
分开后的第四年，艾伦才突然发现，他从那么早开始，在自己都没有意识到的时候开始，就把利威尔不兵长放到了最爱的位置。  
只是当他意识到的时候，他们已经不在彼此的身边。  
他的房子里还留着他的位置，可是人已经不在那里。  
艾伦带着他的空房子回到巷子里，决定要填满他心里的空房子。  
他的填补过程并不顺利，可是他没有失去信心。  
他用时间的代价来让自己平静，平静地等待回音。  
他的空房子里有两个位置，很早就留出来的利威尔的位置，后来搬进去的乔尼的位置。  
只是有一个人一直都没回来，有一个人跑进来又跑出去。  
但是他一直留着两人的位置。  
艾伦已经进行了将尽一年的追求行动，看似尽展缓慢，他却一点点平静下来。  
他每天去打扫利威尔的屋子，回家之后，就勤勤恳恳地大扫心里的那间空房子，他知道那一大一小都是爱干净的主儿。  
他心爱的人还没回到房子里。  
他的房子在下雨。  
不过他并不会灰心丧气。  
他相信总有一天，会接他住进房子里。  
【I can take a few tears now and then and let them out  
I’m not afraid to cry every once in a while】  
男儿有泪不轻弹。  
不过艾伦•耶格尔在他不长不短的人生中，  
已经哭过了许多次。  
真正意义上的哭泣第一次是在母亲死的时候。  
后来他在地下室里梦魇的时候，也流过泪水。  
最初的艾伦仗着年轻，并不是那么珍惜自己的泪水，  
直到他遇见了流不出眼泪的人。  
觉得是自己的选择错误导致了利威尔班全灭的艾伦，悄悄找到了一个人的利威尔兵长。  
那位矮小的长官站地笔直，面色冷肃，艾伦却觉得他的背影充满悲伤，他看起来就像是在哭泣，可是他的眼角落不下泪滴。  
那个时候艾伦的心脏疼了起来，不知道自己的眼睛里，悲伤而又温柔的光芒。  
艾伦从那以后开始珍惜自己的泪水，他把眼泪都流进心里，他想着这战争那样残酷，他不能再让监护人耗费多余的经历安慰自己。  
艾伦下一次集中的哭泣，是在他做出逃避的决定的时候，那时的他并不知道，那是他内心沉睡的爱在指挥他提前流下后悔的泪水。  
后来的艾伦，在乔尼身边，在离家的梦里哭泣，可是这时的哭泣，已经不会动摇艾伦的决心。他的错误，他的愧疚，他的眼泪，都是他的动力，都将不是他的障碍。  
我偶尔放任我的哭泣，可是这些都不再会对我造成影响。  
艾伦并不是一个非常迟钝的人，因为过度的珍视而不敢去面对自己感情的年轻人，一旦看清楚之后，就更加温柔，更加仔细的观察与回忆那个人的点点滴滴。  
他觉得这场爱意或许不是自己的一厢情愿。  
不管是韩吉和埃尔温向他多次强调的，他的重要性。  
还是他以前的回忆。  
他想利威尔一定是在乎他，才会帮他剪头发，给他送烛台，才会一直坚持着对他的监护权利。  
他想利威尔一定是在乎他，才最终纵容他天天去打扫他的书房，用饱含爱意的目光，霸道地对他进行打量。  
他想利威尔一定是在乎他，才会在那个雪夜，要求他保护好自己的心跳。  
他想他一定是在乎他的，因为乔尼被他照顾地那么好。  
可是艾伦觉得利威尔在不安，他觉得对方并不是没有丝毫感动，可是对方在固执地抗拒，在不安。  
他想起来对方是个不会流泪的人 ，不会流泪的人不会说出悲伤，于是总有人们以为他们不会悲伤。  
不会流泪的人太过坚强，或许连他们自己都不知道，曾经有过悲伤。  
可是艾伦知道他爱的人是不会流泪的人。  
不会流泪的人不会让在乎外露，不会让失望蔓延。  
可是艾伦想，利威尔一定是生气的，一定是悲伤的，被在乎的人离开那么久，不管表现地多么平静，说没感觉都是假的。  
艾伦想他这种突然就走了突然又回来的人，是看起来不大让人相信的。  
艾伦还后悔的是，为什么在更早的时候，在遇到那个不会流泪的人的时候，就察觉到，并且告诉他，他爱他。  
【what hurts the most  
Was being so clse  
And having so much to say】  
艾伦并没有想过会遇到他生病的情况。  
“发烧？”艾伦盯着乔尼，“严不严重？”  
“我怎么知道。”乔尼别扭地撇撇嘴，辩解的语句里含着不确定的担心，“我又没见他生过病。”  
这倒是真的，艾伦想，他自己也只见过利威尔发过一次烧，想到那次发烧他监护人糟糕的处理方式，艾伦一下子急了，几步就上楼走去。  
生病的利威尔看起来格外安静，小巧的身影整个蜷在被子下面，看起来就像个小孩子。他唇色有些泛白，额头滚烫。  
“怎么能发烧呢？”艾伦在他旁边念叨着，“大人发烧温度高会烧糊涂的！”艾伦又念叨一句之后就迅速去找退烧药。  
利威尔一边忍受着发热发冷的感觉，一边听到了那小鬼冒傻气的念叨。  
你他妈才烧糊涂呢。  
他想只是发烧而已，实在没有必要那么大惊小怪的。  
地下街的人看病都是奢侈，他小的时候对得起月阳的体质，没少发烧，凯尼不是总在，有的时候半天或是一两天都不回来。那个时候也是一个人面对着冷热交融，身体酸痛的感觉。忍忍就好了。他那个时候逼迫自己睡着，或者找来厚的东西把自己裹起来，渐渐地意识昏昏沉沉，再恢复的时候要么就是烧退了，要么就是被凯尼拎起来灌了退烧药。  
十岁左右他就很少生病了，一直到军营里才有唯一的一次严重发烧、  
“你不能出差错，必须尽快好起来。”  
那时他烧地头疼，听见那秃子平板儿的话语，接过韩吉递来的瓶子，在浑身病痛那种他既抗拒又烦躁的糟糕感受之下，直接进行了接下来差点儿把艾伦吓哭的动作……不过他确实很快退了烧。  
不过发个烧而已，那小子急成这样。  
他这么乱七八糟想着的时候，觉得身体被有力的手臂拖了起来，接着被扳到比较宽阔，靠起来还算舒服的肩上。  
他一会儿想着要不是抓住他生病了，借那小鬼一百个胆儿他也不敢就这么做，一会儿又想着那小鬼真是长大不少，连肩膀都变得宽阔了。  
克服这些乱七八糟的想法，睁开还在发热的眼皮，他看见艾伦的手掌端端地伸在他的面前，掌心上是几粒药片。“请您吃药。”那小子可以板得严肃的声音在他的耳边响起，利威尔看着那摊在年轻人手掌的药片，皱了皱眉。“我又不是小孩子，吃药这种事情不用你管。”  
那小子明显是自己飞了几年，翅膀硬了，顶起嘴来分外流畅，“也不看剂量就和喝酒一样地把退烧药干了的事情您还是少做几次吧！那么苦您怎么就能干得下去的！”  
这小子从一开始就知道怎么在烦他的时候又不让他真的生气，知道怎么理直气壮地叫他妥协。  
“我洗过手了。”艾伦突然又认真地补充道。  
利威尔心情复杂地就着他的手吞了药，接过递过来的水吞了几口，就别开头，“你可以走了。”  
“我不会走的。”已经不能用小鬼来称呼地艾伦发挥他得寸进尺的本领，“我要留下来照顾您，到您退烧为止，您看我的扫除能力那么好，而且我已经学会做饭了，乔尼不能不吃东西，您不能赶我走。”  
那小子抓准时机进行一番听起来相当合理的解释，他一瞟就看见那小子手上，手指处粘着的纱布，那个位置看起来只有可能是学习用菜刀的时候切的。  
他突然就有了想叹气的冲动。  
他不知道这小子为什么突然回来向他叫嚷着喜欢。  
不知道不管怎样看起来都又暴力又刻薄的自己，到底是哪一点值得一个正直大好时光的年轻人付诸感情。  
不明白那小子每日来打扫卫生时的注视，只为了他腿伤就顶着大雨跑过来的事情，说要一直替他剪头发的话语，到底是和所谓的喜欢，还是还是和以前一样理直气壮地关心，到底是深沉的感情，还是一时的心血来潮。  
那小子总是在一点点，不经意却又像是故意地，让他感到温暖，感到关怀，可是那小子泛滥的关怀又曾经被利落地尽数收回过，他已经不知道那小子到底 是不是认真。  
“不过就是发个烧，你没必要这么大惊小怪的。”  
那小子现在似乎学的很喜欢一惊一乍，他这句话一下子又让艾伦急了，“您怎么能这么说呢，怎么能对自己的身体这么一副无所谓的态度！”  
这小子总是在为一些在他看来根本无关紧要的事情生气。  
“这具身体什么样的伤都受过，早就都是伤疤，我又不会在意——”  
“可是我心疼！”艾伦一把抓住他的手，我的紧紧地，一双绿色的眸子对上他的，含着点点悲伤似的情绪，认真地重复道：“可是我会心疼。”  
“您每一次受伤，每一次生病我都会心疼，只要您有一点点不健康的地方，我就会心疼。”  
看吧，那小子总是会自以为是地就来关心他，不问他愿不愿意，总是用这样认真的语气说出其实很霸道的话语，却以为那是温柔。  
“我还心疼，是一直说着不想让您受伤的我，伤害了您。那段时间不在您的身边，一个人逃跑了那么久，让您一个人陪着乔尼走了那么久，离开了您那么久，对不起。”  
他想那小子简直是过分了，居然还敢提那些事情，居然堂而皇之地就去揣测他的感受——  
“因为我知道，您比您想象中还要在乎我。”  
【But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart】  
艾伦仗着他因为发烧还没有恢复力气搂住他，大力地动作逼迫着他抬起头来看着他的眼睛。“您好像有误会，我要都告诉您。”  
那双眼睛写满了悲伤的真诚，“虽然对不起，我不后悔离开的决定，因为这个决定，让我看到了我真正的错误。”  
那双眼睛一点点染上了歉疚，“我真正的错误，是没有发现，我在很早的时候，在战争时期，就一直在爱着您。”  
“我真正的错误，是自以为是地陪在您身边，却没有告诉您我爱您。”  
“是没有早些发现，早些和您在一起。”  
他一直以为自己有着最坚固的心理防线，他却忘了那小子早就在他心里了。  
那小子霸道地向他追击过来，却吐露着温柔的话语，说出的话就像一记又一记重击，从他的心脏内部，一点一点，冲击着外部的防线。  
一定是阳光太刺眼，他竟然会觉得那双眼睛里的光芒那么耀眼，那么赤诚。  
一定是他的耳朵出了问题，  
不然那个傻子怎么会说出这么心酸的话语，  
一定是他的心脏出了问题，  
一定是那目光太过迷惑，  
他几乎就要相信，  
相信那小子说的是真的。  
【and not seeing that loving you  
Is what I trying to do】  
艾伦握住他的手，把他的手拉到自己胸膛上，手掌下是这个年轻人有力的心跳。  
“我一直都爱您，请您给我一个机会，让我可以，用我剩下的时间，出现在您的生命里，一直把它说给您听。”

Chapter34  
那个矮子，可是我的骄傲。  
——凯尼•阿克曼

艾伦刚刚听到了他觉得是福音的话语，从那个好不容易支持他追求行动，却又不断嫌弃他的追求方式的亲闺女口中。  
“想不出你这个人在关键时刻还挺能说的，效果不错，喂别一副不相信似的看着我，利威尔只要没有拒绝就是同意啦。”by翻着白眼的乔尼。  
倍受鼓舞的艾伦，决定像《追求手册》《采摘计划》《军务机密》中共同提到过的那样，进行下一步猛烈地连环攻击。  
其实他那天借着对方生病说出的话语就已经是重击，不过他大概没有意识到，或者他侥幸意识到，却也明白远远不够充足。  
“其实他只需要把傻发挥地淋漓尽致就行了。”  
——韩吉  
但是上面这句话韩吉没有当面告诉他，于是依旧在苦恼怎么做的艾伦，在一天晚上，做了一个梦。  
梦见了一个他以为绝对不会梦见的人。  
凯尼.阿克曼和他打了一架，最终把他掀翻在地上，提起手枪对准他的脑袋：“你说我一枪崩了你，你会不会魂儿没了？”  
艾伦并不是十分明白为什么就成了这种状况。  
这个在王都地下室间接怂恿西斯托利亚吃掉他的男人，出现在他的梦里就二话不说和他打架。  
一般人都打不过阿克曼。  
于是就出现了最一开始的画面。  
“你来做什么？”艾伦问出来，看着凯尼并没有真的想一枪崩了他的意思，从地上爬起来。  
“不应该叫’您’吗小子，我是那矮子的舅舅你要是想追矮子的话难道不该讨好我？”  
你早就死了讨好与不讨好都一样，还有——  
“你到底是来干什么的？”艾伦有点儿郁闷地问道。  
“串门儿。”凯尼眼睛都不眨地接到。“顺便看看能把老子教出来的人给上了的小子，到底有多大能耐。”  
艾伦被他太过直白的用词给呛住了。  
“结果完全没他厉害嘛，打不过老子肯定也打不过矮子。”  
说得太对我竟无力反驳，艾伦叹口气。  
“喂小子，”凯尼又把手枪举起来，对着艾伦胸口，“你到底是不是真的喜欢矮子？”  
艾伦点头。  
“一辈子的那种？”  
艾伦点头。  
“对我外孙女也是？”  
艾伦郑重点头。  
凯尼放下枪，“还好你没让矮子走他妈的老路，你要是真不要矮子，我早晚过来一枪崩了你。”  
“……你对兵长这么好，活着的时候怎么不让他知道？”艾伦有些心酸有些无奈地问。  
“活着的时候我告诉他干嘛？！”凯尼接的理直气壮，“再说了，我不说你以为矮子就不知道吗？”  
凯尼想他和利威尔之间是不需要任何说的太明白的话的，就像那堆拳头，就像那瓶巨人原液，其实什么都说明了。  
可是他还得承认，不管最初为了什么收留了那个小孩儿，他外甥，那矮子，最终成长为了他的骄傲。  
——所以这个把他家骄傲给办了的小鬼看着果然不爽。  
这么想着凯尼又一个冷不丁踹到艾伦腿上，把他踹了个跟头。接着居高临下地看着艾伦，“看在你看起来不像是花心的人的份儿上，我就暂且不认为你是’渣攻’。”  
“是——什么？”  
“你没必要知道，”凯尼瞪他一眼，顺手点上烟，吸了一口，“哎，告诉你小子，矮子心里应该喜欢你。”  
艾伦轻轻浅浅地笑了起来，’“我想我或多或少感觉到了，可是他不想接受我，怕是我离开的那几年还是潜意识里惹他生气了，他不想相信我。”  
“我看着他从你角度出发考虑的更多，一碰到小鬼就没辙的家伙。”凯尼叹口气，接着立刻想起了重点，“你小子既然知道，怎么还不抓紧动作？”  
“我也想啊……”艾伦叹口气，“但是不知道该怎么做。”  
“做什么做，有你这又笨又傻地执着劲儿就行了。”凯尼吐了一口烟——或许他哪一天找韩吉串个门才是正确的。  
“就你那巨人细胞的脑子也想不出啥招。”  
这样的话听得艾伦很不爽。  
“那您想些招？”  
凯尼一愣，被反问地有些不自在，然后有点不确定地望向艾伦，“送花送巧克力烛光晚餐？”  
艾伦眨巴眨巴眼回望他。  
原谅那个时代的艾伦还不知道什么叫狗血。  
他只是想着，既然是兵长的舅舅，本着兵长的舅舅就算看起来不靠谱本质上也一定靠谱的原则，准备去实践凯尼的招数。

舅舅的指示与落实no.1  
那一束玫瑰花被艾伦带着灿烂的笑容送进屋里的时候，利威尔和乔尼非常一致地都露出了嫌弃的表情。  
舅舅的指示与落实no.2  
乔尼和艾伦坐在餐桌旁，对着烛台照耀的食物大眼瞪小眼。  
“他没和我说今天他有商谈。”艾伦耷拉着脑袋。  
“他都没和我说，”乔尼翻了个白眼，“而且半秃子埃尔温也没提前告诉他。”  
乔尼动了筷子。  
“艾伦，菜做得太难吃了。”  
“啊？”  
“差了不是一星半点儿。”  
“哦。”  
“你还是放弃这个方式吧。”  
“……是。”  
舅舅的指示与落实no.3  
利威尔面前是一个包装精致的小盒子。  
“虽然您应该不喜欢甜食，但是这是我的一番心意，请您收下。我练了好久，”说着青年举起被烫伤的双手，“里面都是我对您的爱意。”  
听起来既没有营养又肉麻的话语，利威尔想他最终没有把盒子拍回去，大概都是看了那双被烫伤的手的面子。  
“反正人家练了好久烫伤了双手送过来的——虽然我觉得那是他傻，”乔尼一本正经地坐在利威尔身边，“你应该尝一下。”  
利威尔没有动。  
“听我的，尝一下吧~利威尔，”乔尼笑着伸出一个小巴掌，伸展着五根手指，“别忘了我还没到八岁。”  
大概是想让这个麻烦的小丫头闭上一直说不停的嘴巴，利威尔最终拿起叉子，叉了一小块儿。  
甜到发腻的感觉一点点在口中化开，  
他想起了艾伦被烫伤的双手，  
想起了那小子为了学做饭被切到的手指，  
想到了那小子一直以来在扫地时小心又温柔的注视，  
想起了那小子学习使用推剪的目的，  
想起了风雪夜里，他掌心下的心跳。  
“我真正的错误，是自以为是的陪伴着您，却忘了告诉您我爱您。”  
他想这根本就不是一个傻小子，  
他的每一分傻里都带着专门针对他的狡猾。  
那种东西尝起来果然太甜了，  
甜到发苦。

上次艾伦冒着雨踏着一身泥泞冲进了利威尔的家里，最后拗不过自身洁癖属性的利威尔让艾伦把裤子脱了下来，让对方穿着一条穿在身上七分长的自己的裤子出了门。  
利威尔看了看晒干的裤子，“乔尼，把裤子给艾伦送过去。”  
“我不要，”乔尼蹦下台阶，冲利威尔做鬼脸，“你自己去嘛，就知道让我给你跑腿。”说完又跳回台阶上，“还有我没到八岁呢，你就听我的吧。”

利威尔敲门的时候艾伦一惊，打开门之后看着立在门前的人都缓不过神来，几秒后才侧过身把人让进屋子。利威尔有几分无奈地看了他一眼，把叠好的裤子塞到他怀里。  
“啊……”艾伦想起来这是沾着泥土的那条裤子，“谢谢。”  
利威尔没有接话，反而轻轻皱起了眉头，艾伦顺着他的目光看过去，正好看见了桌子上没有锁上的箱子。他尴尬的表情没有瞒过利威尔的眼睛，不等他阻止利威尔就已经往桌边走去。  
艾伦站在原地，攥紧了拳头，又松开，定了定睛，站到了利威尔身后。  
利威尔静静地立在桌前，他眼皮半垂，阳光细碎地倾泻进他的瞳仁里，他轻轻地把那双刺绣小鞋捧在手上，又悄悄放下，手指划过小巧的帽子，剔透的风铃映充盈着阳光，利威尔轻轻握住风铃上的一颗珠子，又慢慢攥紧。  
“艾伦，”他抿住嘴唇，微低着头，视线瞟过箱子上的锁。  
“你为什么从来不把这些让那丫头知道。”  
他的身侧安静了一会儿，接着听见了艾伦坚定的声音。“我一直认为，在我绝对能保证我不会给你们带来新的困扰之前，在确定我最终的想法之前，我不会打扰你们。但是我也说过了，我不会放弃做父亲的责任，所以，最后，我就只能把这些锁起来。”  
利威尔回过头来，“如果你让那丫头看了这个，她大概早就不生你的气了。”  
艾伦迎上他的目光，轻轻摇了摇头，“不管我那时心里想的什么，都不能改变我那时候没在她身边的事实。所以我要用现在的行动告诉她，我一直都爱她。”  
利威尔注视着艾伦格外严肃的神色，似是好气似是好笑地轻嗤一声，却又压下了声音，瞟着地面，“……傻子。”

Chapter35  
头脑可以接受劝告，但是心却不能，而爱，因为没学地理，所以没有边界。  
——杜鲁门.卡波特《别的房间，别的声音》  
艾伦在他不远处。  
年轻人已经褪去青涩的相貌可以说十分英俊，肩膀宽阔，个子高挑，又一贯地温和处事，当过团长之后的经历，与贵族周旋的技巧，让那年轻人知道，如何在说话时，不经意的，或者又像有意的，使听者开心，在眼角眉梢都流露出让人心动的风情万种。  
艾伦面前的女孩子大概是他的某个崇拜者，年轻漂亮，身材完美，长发披在肩上，垂在胸前的两缕头发遮住了小半侧脸，但是一定是欲说还休，害羞脸红的一番情态。  
虽然他一个远观者不觉得娇滴滴的姑娘有什么讨喜的地方，可是从视觉感受上来说，他想，果然年轻人应该找一个年轻貌美的女孩儿。  
即使知道那只是一方有意一方无情的画面。  
在他眼里还是刺眼又和谐的。  
艾伦是一个青春正好的年轻人，不应该把他的青春栓到一个老男人身上。  
他对于自己的第一反应是这个有些奇怪，这并不符合他一贯的风格，可是他又并不奇怪，因为那个小鬼一直都对他有着即使否认都无法抹去的重要性，在遇到那小鬼的时候连考虑问题的出发点都会变化。  
他还在想一些有的没的的时候，艾伦就向他跑过来。  
“抱歉今天来晚了，您没有自己就把扫除做了吧？”  
“……与其帮曾经的长官打扫家务，陪女孩子聊天不是更好？”  
艾伦微微一愣，接着绿色的瞳仁一点点亮起来，闪着狡黠的笑意，“我可以认为您是吃醋了吗？”  
利威尔被艾伦问的一僵，表情几度变换，最后瞥了他一眼就转身向楼梯边走去。  
艾伦看着他这反应，明白想岔了。  
并不是他想的小心思，那是姑娘的小心思。  
艾伦有些伤心地想到，利威尔是在担心——那是或许他的监护人自己都没有意识到的害怕，害怕他一直说的，还没有被接受的感情不过是玩笑话。却又是别别扭扭的关心，想着他部下的人生应该是正常的样子。  
这样意识到的艾伦觉得又心酸有温暖，他走上前拽住利威尔的手。  
“妄图揣测您的意思我很抱歉，可是我不希望您有不放心，不希望您因为您都没有意识到的害怕就不给我机会。”  
“我喜欢您，不过是因为那是您。”  
利威尔没有回头。  
他没有回头，却听见了有力的心跳。  
他担心着他的未来，想要给他一个正常的人生。  
可是这些他都不要。  
他说他只要他。

齐耳的短黑发，过于苍白的皮肤，细长的眼睛里，灰蓝色的瞳仁总是闪着锋利的光，薄薄的嘴唇显得有些刻薄，并不是如何出色，更谈不上精致的长相。  
矮小的个子，暴力的手段，过度洁癖，脾气粗暴，言谈有时还有一点粗鲁。  
以及，已经不再年轻。  
不管从哪里看，都不应该是作为恋人的选择对象。  
尤其是一个年轻人的恋人选择对象。  
被艾伦的追求行动弄得不耐烦的时候，利威尔曾经叹息似的问过，那小子到底喜欢他什么。  
那个时候艾伦的眼睛里楼刻着认真，点缀着赤诚，“什么都喜欢。”那小子特别肉麻地说道。  
利威尔冷哼一声，不自觉地就开始摆出上述缺点，艾伦就在他面前摇头，“我也都喜欢，没有完美的人，您优秀的一面盖住了太多您的缺点，但是我依旧正视它们并且接受它们，我知道您听了会觉得不高兴，可是有着您说的那些缺点的您，看起来更可爱。”  
“至于您说的不再年轻，说什么在我心中您是不老的这种话大概又会认为您是花言巧语。那么我只能告诉您，我一直感谢您的年龄和您的阅历 ，这样您才能和我是监护关系，您才能是我的引路人，我才会在这个过程中发现我喜欢您。”  
年轻人的眼里，满溢的都是温柔。  
“我喜欢的就是您。您的所有样子，都是我喜欢的样子。”  
艾伦眼里镂刻的阳光刺进利威尔的眼眸。  
他就像是曾经在黑夜中孤单的盲人，遇到了艾伦这束光芒。  
即使这束承诺陪伴他的光芒在塞给他一个后果之后就又把他一个人丢在光亮里。  
到头来他还是替他着想的。  
他想两个人的年龄与阅历差距太多，艾伦又是青春年华，很容易就弄错了自己的感情，他想着，即使又把自己锁了的心情翻出来，也都应该让这个情绪和那年轻人断绝关系。  
可是艾伦一遍又一遍地告诉他。  
他喜欢的是他的样子。  
无关任何其他。

Chapter36  
If you wanna cry  
Cry on my shoulder  
If you need someone who cares for you  
If you feeling sad and heart gets colder  
Yes I’ll show what real love can do  
——《cry on my shoulder》

经过将近一整年的相处，艾伦终于迎来了他期盼的那个日子。  
那天之前刚刚下过一场大雪。  
那是冬日里的一天。  
那一天在围墙时代是壁教日，不过库利尔，凯尼，以及利威尔说，那一天在壁教诞生之前，叫做圣诞节。  
据说是一位位全人类赎罪的伟大人物，上帝之子，名叫耶稣的人的诞生日。艾伦询问韩吉关于圣诞节的事情的时候，韩吉没有嬉皮笑脸，而是十分庄重的告诉他。  
那是一位伟大的人物诞生的日子，那是一个为全人类赎罪而甘愿自己被钉在十字架上的，人物的诞生日。那位神明有着博大的胸怀，有着慈悲的心肠，有着美丽的心脏。  
听过那个传说的艾伦更加珍视这一天，他想12月25日，不管是从象征希望的壁之女神，还是从耶稣基督的角度来说，都是一个神圣又温暖的日子。  
也是利威尔的生日。艾伦想，出生在这样日子里的人，一定是渴望温暖的，一定也是一个，就算表现的如何冷漠，其实内心却又坚强又柔软的人。  
即使利威尔并不是多么看重这个生日，甚至说那不过是凯尼根据他母亲的信仰瞎找的一个日子。  
可是艾伦依旧想认真对待，每一个和他最喜欢的人相关的日子。  
艾伦从很久以前就想过，这一天要怎么办。  
可是最后，他都没有想到过特别满意的答案。  
他只是想到了，他应该去帮那个从来不珍惜生日的人，好好度过这个日子。  
艾伦踩着积雪，手捧蛋糕，敲开了乔尼家的门。  
他的这一行动终于得到了乔尼发自内心的肯定，他就看到乔尼的小脸终于没有吝啬绽放笑容，看到乔尼小小的眼睛里，出现了欣慰的神情。  
受到乔尼热情欢迎的艾伦，最终没有被利威尔赶出去。  
艾伦在乔尼的帮助下，终于说服了利威尔，在厨房里套上围裙，艾伦深吸一口气。  
“虽然你这次的招数依然有些俗，”乔尼站在他旁边，被包裹子在他的影子里，“不过我挺喜欢的。”  
“虽然我还是嫌弃你，”乔尼皱了一张小脸，“不过你是我看到真心对利威尔好的，是你总比别人要强。”  
艾伦还是第一次听到乔尼的肯定，虽然是给一巴掌喂一颗枣。  
他正在一步步，攻克这个小家的防线。  
“所以告诉你一个秘密，艾伦，”乔尼踮起脚，艾伦弯下腰 ，小家伙热热的呼吸进入艾伦的耳朵里，“他一定是在乎你，不然我劝他，他也不可能就放任你在他身边晃悠一年，你已经不差几步了，艾伦。”  
艾伦轻轻地，轻轻地，搂住乔尼，把她抱起来，在小孩子嫌弃反抗要打架的动作中，摸了一把她的脸蛋。“丫头，你知不知道，你特别可爱？”  
最终利威尔被乔尼按在了餐桌旁，叠着双腿，看着艾伦在餐桌和厨房之间忙忙碌碌，看着那分明已经长开的年轻人用他英俊的脸露出憨傻的微笑，在那小子忙着摆桌的时候，接收到那小子痴汉般的目光。  
现在就是这样的局面，他的手里被乔尼塞进了勺子，而那一大一小的两个人，一样瞳色的两双眼睛，都在盯着他，期待着他动作。  
艾伦不是个极有天赋的孩子，他学什么东西靠的都是远远比常人认真地努力。这样的艾伦完全不可能在做饭上有天赋，练习也还有很漫长的路要走。  
菜太咸了。  
这么想着，忍不住就要像以前在军营时习惯挑剔的样子靠拢，想讽刺那小子几句，然后他的目光就撞进了艾伦的眼睛里。  
那双眼睛，盛着期待表扬的紧张，却又已经放进了接受批评的预先失落，矛盾，却矛盾的和谐。  
“还不赖。”  
他早该知道的，知道自己的语言表达能力令人绝望，说出的话总是和想的南辕北辙，这种表达能力，在艾伦自己尝过菜，冲着他欣喜又感动地笑出来时，更加被他嫌弃。  
下次一定要多找埃尔温借几本书，利威尔胡乱地想着，他才没有想要安慰那小鬼的意思。  
他沉浸在自己刚刚让那小鬼喜不自胜的言语里，居然忽略了身边的乔尼，那小丫头跳上凳子，居然就那么堂而皇之地把奶油抹到了他脸上。  
脸上出来滑腻的感觉，带着一点香味，他是愣了一秒才沉下脸的，小桌子旁的另一个年轻人似乎已经看呆了，完全忘了言语。  
——不用等那小丫头长大了，他现在就想揍她一顿。  
这么想着的利威尔，看见乔尼冲他坏笑，还粘着奶油的小手伸开五根手指，张牙舞爪地冲着她晃。  
在为还没到挨揍的年龄得意是吧？  
利威尔眯起眼睛，一手把乔尼拽过来，抓过一块蛋糕就把那丫头糊了一脸。  
乔尼动作一僵，忘了把蛋糕扯下来，接着笑了起来。  
利威尔也是有些怔忪地看着自己手上的奶油，才明白自己刚刚做了什么。  
完全不像他重度洁癖的风格。  
他看着乔尼扯掉蛋糕，咧着一张小花猫脸冲他笑，他想那丫头大概是高兴地吧。他想也许小孩子的童年，或许都因该是有父母的陪伴，有飞舞的蛋糕和奶油，有的是欢声笑语的。不应该是他在地下街的那种除了偷就是抢，除了挨揍就是揍人的童年，即使那童年现在想起来，因为有凯尼的存在还不算太差劲。  
他不自觉地想，如果乔尼是和他血脉相连的亲人，他是不是已经剥夺了这丫头很多乐趣。  
看着丫头，居然和平时不完全不同，笑得一脸傻样。  
傻得还他妈挺可爱。  
这样想着的利威尔一个侧头躲过乔尼扔过来的奶油，抓过那丫头又抹了那丫头一脸。  
那就让洁癖先见鬼去吧，就放纵一下，战争和地下街夺走了他的所有欢笑，可是那都不是这丫头成长的环境，就放纵这小丫头一次，顺着她一次，反正，这臭丫头还没到八岁呢。  
艾伦呆呆地看着桌子对面，把蛋糕当武器，开始抹奶油的一大一小。  
他从来没有想过可以看到这样的画面，从来都没有想过，他一直冷静自持的长官可以做出这么孩子气的举动。  
看到乔尼把奶油糊在利威尔脸上的时候，他简直惊呆了，那张冷淡的脸上带着奶油快，一下子就显得柔和了许多，看着都有些可爱，但是一边在佩服乔尼胆量的同时，艾伦也时刻担心着虐童案的发生。  
根本没想到利威尔还可能把奶油拍回去。  
根本没想过那两个人会进行这么幼稚，这么无聊，在他看来又这么温暖的举动。  
他看着利威尔，尽管一边行动着一边对手上的奶油满脸嫌弃，尽管动作实在称不上优雅，他和乔尼顶着两张花猫脸都有些滑稽了，可是艾伦从那双灰蓝色的瞳仁里看到了非常熟悉的神情，那种神情，他在卡露莎的眼里，在格里沙的眼里，都看到过。  
艾伦感觉现在的利威尔是放松的，甚至是有那么一些，可能他自己都没有察觉到的开心的。  
他看着的灯光下卓对面的一大一小，这都是和他血脉相连的人，都是他最重要的家人，都是他最重要的人。  
他现在离他们那么近，看到他们生活得那么好。  
艾伦以为他又笑得很傻，他不知道的是，他的浅笑是矜持地一点点出现在脸上，配合了他已经成熟的脸，酿出了担当，温柔，又宠溺的模样。  
下一秒他被乔尼扔过来的奶油糊住了脸，他把奶油从眼睛上抹开的时候，看到利威尔站在乔尼的身边看着他，挑着眉，细长的眼眸里盈着点点光亮，那种光亮，混合了成年人的放纵和年青人独有的趾高气扬，裹挟着一分微妙的幸灾乐祸。于是艾伦就在他这样的目光下，抓起奶油朝着一大一小袭了过去。  
当然了这餐桌上对乔尼的短暂放纵换来的后果就是一直疯狂进行到半夜的扫除和自身清理。  
本来睡眠就少，这下更没了睡意，利威尔走到房顶上，却发现艾伦那已经在那里了。  
房顶上的雪被扫走一块，夜色笼罩着房顶，雪花在月光下泛着银辉，那个已经不能用小鬼来形容的年轻人，坐在房顶上，眼眸中是澄澈的清醒，面上却带着迷醉的笑容，似是无意又似是庄重地朝他挥了挥手，打了个招呼。  
利威尔在房顶上扫视一圈，最终还是站到了被扫过的那一块儿，站到了艾伦左后方。  
艾伦听着在自己身边停下的脚步声，扯了一个浅笑，“我想说什么大概您已经知道了，还是那句，我会一直和您说，说到您相信为止，并用行动告诉您，我喜欢您。”  
利威尔站在年轻人的左后方，一俯视的角度打量艾伦，打量过他的骨骼，他的肩膀，他的侧脸，他的发旋儿，他绿眼睛里的柔和。  
他想或许韩吉说的是对的，他早就对这小子心软过不止一次了。  
不管是这小子霸道又温柔地一点点走到与他太近的位置，又或是在无意识的无辜之下施加暴行再塞给他一个扔都扔不掉的包袱。  
这小子把他从一片寒冷中带了出来，在他接触到热源的时候逃离，在他习惯了平静地时候又霸道地重新闯进了他的生活。  
可就是这样麻烦的小子，他只能生气，懊恼，却最终，没能学会真正的责怪。  
“我的心里有一间空房子，准备住着我最爱的人，”艾伦平静的声音出现在夜空下，“我发现我把他弄丢了，我以为我可以像您欺骗自己，欺骗我那样向前看，可是我发现我只需要回头，他早就在我心里了。兵长，从很早的时候，还在打仗的时候，您就在那间房子里了。对不起，我那么晚才发现，我原来那么早就喜欢你了。”  
艾伦夜空下的身影投射进利威尔的眼眸中。  
利威尔一直都是冷静的人，冷静到在战争时期封闭感情，那个小子并不会知道他有过怎样的心里经历，不知道他所有不能言语的失落与希望，然后那小子，这么真诚，这么无辜，这么过分的说，对不起，因为那时候，他还不懂得爱。  
还不懂得去爱，就那么认真的对他施舍关心。  
还不懂得去爱，就让心中的愧疚把自己逼疯。  
还不懂得去爱，所有留下的，或浅或深的伤口，不过是因为不懂得去爱，似乎就又没有了理由责怪。  
“可是我很感谢我爱您，很感谢我爱您这个事实，我终于因为这个事实有了站到您身边的勇气。”  
那个小子，总是说出冒着傻气，刻着认真，却又珍贵的话语。  
他因为不懂爱而道歉，  
因为懂得去爱而感激，  
他说出这些话，  
都是因为，在那小子都没有意识到的时候，就把他放到了心尖上的位置。  
那是第一个为了他从战场上活下来的人，  
那是第一个因为崇拜而追上他的脚步的人，  
那是第一个曾经一直一直陪在他身边的人，  
那是一个为了他，从逃避中回头的人，  
那个人，终于对他说了爱。  
说不感动是假的。  
可正是这份感动才唤醒了他心中的珍视。  
他才想起来自己究竟对那小子多么珍视，  
一直孤单的人，对于第一个陪伴的人会有多么珍视，  
见到光明的盲人，对于第一束光亮会有多么珍视。  
在战争时期就封闭感情，  
不追究那场暴行的责任，  
不让意外的后果阻拦那小子的逃避，  
把乔尼养大，  
甚至现在并不想接受那小子的喜爱。  
这都是因为珍视他，  
珍视到他忘了自己在乎他，  
珍视到，他记得自己在乎他，却不允许自己去靠近他  
他想给那小子最好的，  
从他在黑暗中睁开眼睛的那一刻，他就想给那小子最好的。  
最好的，不应该是他这样不近人情的长官，不再年轻的男人。  
为了那小子，也为了自己不肯低头的骄傲，  
他一直压抑了自己的感情那么久，  
可是那小子对他说——  
“我喜欢您，您的粗暴和拳脚也是，那让我感觉到在乎。您的洁癖也是，因为那也快成了我的习惯。您的性别也是，这样我才能一直和您并肩走过战争和死亡。您的年龄也是，那提醒了我，那么多年都没有人能站在您身边，我是多么幸运。我喜欢您，喜欢您镌刻着优秀与强大的心脏，我心疼您，因为您总是那么孤单。”  
他想给那小子最好的，  
他想给那小子一个明媚耀眼的未来，  
他想给让那小子在青春年华里去追求真爱，  
他想给那小子正常的生活，  
想给那小子能想到的一切，  
为了这些他一直拒绝着接近，  
可是那小子说——  
“您，可以接受我的心意吗？”艾伦站起来，凝视他，眸中的月辉依旧是最皎洁的光亮。  
可是那小子说他都不要，  
他说他不要任何东西，  
除了他。  
艾伦低下头来，吻了他，虔诚又温柔，一点点摩挲着他的唇瓣，温柔地像在哭泣。  
然后艾伦放开他，忧伤地注视他的眼睛，勉强地微笑，“如果您不想接受，我可以等，等到您点头的时候，或者等不到，我都会等。”  
他什么都不要，  
除了他，  
除了一个早就把那年轻人逼疯了的许可。  
他珍视他，  
珍视到只要是能给的东西，都想给他。  
利威尔眯起眼睛，在艾伦准备离开的时候揪住他的领子，把他拽下来，霸道地吻上去。  
既然他想要的，  
他还给得起，  
那就让他拿走吧。  
艾伦惊讶地忘了回吻，怔怔地看着他，一点点，不敢置信地笑出来，“我想陪着您过每个生日，每一个生日都证明我和您在一起了有一个年头。”  
利威尔皱眉，“那也就证明了我又会少活一年。”  
那也就证明了，年龄这道屏障，终究会过早的把他们分开。  
艾伦抓住他的手，一点点扣紧，骨骼相缠都带上了轻微的疼痛。“对我来说，那只是意味着我可以不再让您孤单，即使分离，我也会开心您不是孤独的那个。”  
那小子珍惜他，  
珍惜到只要他可以不孤独，不在乎没有人一起白头。  
利威尔一直不喜欢过生日，这个日子在战争时期，只意味着他离巅峰状态又远了一年，意味着他可能多失去一名部下。  
在战争结束后，只意味着他离死神，又安静地靠进了一步。  
但是如果有人这么重视这个日子的话，  
如果那小子这么珍惜的话，  
陪着他，  
也不赖。

Chapter37  
埃尔温的家里有几封与他个人画风严重不符合的信。  
埃尔温：  
早就和你赌了小天使追到利威尔是在生日，给钱给钱。  
韩吉.佐耶  
埃尔温先生：  
神助攻合作愉快，韩吉小姐应该告诉您什么叫神助攻了吧？  
爱尔敏.阿诺德  
安妮抱着迪恩看着他整理信件，“艾伦成功了？那就是说乔尼拥有正式双亲了？”她笑着看着埃尔温，“你说是不是可以让乔尼管利威尔叫妈妈了？”  
埃尔温板起一张面孔，严肃地盯着安妮，“为了你和迪恩还有乔尼的安全，千万别让她这么做。”  
安妮点点头，然后指着桌面上的信，“为了你的安全，这些是不是销毁比较好？”  
“……”  
———————————————————————————

“我们看到的遗迹与图纸应该是墙外文明的遗留，或者说，是百年前文明的遗留。”总统敲敲桌子，桌面上是图纸与文献，“文明复兴运动由女王提议，并且已经建了皇家研究院，就是还没有找到水平够高的研究员。”  
埃尔温看着图纸，盯了片刻又抬眼看着总统，“我想我可以推荐一个合适的人选。”  
总统想了想回看过去：“她会去吗？”  
“会的，”埃尔温说道：“她想看的热闹已经看完了。”  
“如果她能去就太好了，当然，要是她能再找到一名研究员就更好了。”  
“她会的。”埃尔温说，“那已经是她的习惯了。”  
————————————--————------————————

粗暴的拍门声响起来，门刚被打开一条缝，就被一只有力的手一下子拍到墙上。  
韩吉维持着霸气地推门动作，冲着门内的莫布里特提挑眉，“听说你喜欢我？”  
——惊呆了又开始脸红的莫布里特。  
“你他妈可真有胆子。”  
——不知道作何反应的莫布里特。  
“皇家研究所我要去，你还来当助手吧，怎么样，小莫？”  
——呆掉的小莫。  
“敢说不就拿你做实验！”  
“是！分队长！”  
韩吉满意地点点头，“是研究组长，小子。”  
———————————————————————————

求爱成功的艾伦对于在一起的真实感飘飘忽忽的。  
除了不用在白天被赶跑，除了扫除依旧可以呆在利威尔家里外，没什么特别的变化。  
除了有的时候他坐在对方身边，试探性地搂住对方不会被一手肘兑死，除了有时候可以交换一个吻之外，没有什么大差别。  
而且对方对于拥抱和亲吻一副予取予求的态度，再深入就拒绝的相当明显。  
“那是婚姻才能行使的权利，”乔尼在艾伦面前严肃地说：“双亲分离多年的我就是在结婚以前破格行使权利的后果。”  
又一次被乔尼挡在利威尔之外的艾伦相当挫败。  
这样的艾伦在撞见那两个人收拾行李的时候察觉到了危机感，进门后连门都忘了关就喋喋不休起来，“如果是我哪里做的不对您说我可以改，您别走啊，不是都说好了在一起了吗？”  
“咳咳……抱歉，我是不是听到了什么不得了的事情？”带着酒后红晕的，战后暂代训练兵团团长的皮克西斯司令立在门口，面上的表情有些窘迫的呆滞。  
脸色变了又变的利威尔最终对着艾伦无奈地叹口气，“臭小子瞎想什么呢。”  
“训练兵团特聘教官？！”都坐到沙发上，艾伦重复道。  
“因为乔尼可以自理了。”利威尔面无表情。  
“原来你当年不是在开玩笑吗。”皮克西斯叹气。接着老狐狸好奇的目光又在那两人身上转悠，“你们——真在一块了？”  
利威尔向他扫过来，眼神平静却充满威压，艾伦温和地冲他笑着，语气诚恳听起来却又有些凶恶地问道：“你有意见吗？”  
——谁能告诉我这小子明目张胆欺负人的本事是跟谁学的。  
我有意见管用吗……为什么利威尔恋爱之后觉得更不好对付了。如果是和你这小子的话……  
“调查兵团的人当教官啊，还在招募中？”艾伦问道。  
“为了培养更强大的后备力量，我们确实很想吸收调查兵团退役人员。”皮克西斯回应着，“所以如果你有合适的人选或者退役伙伴可以说一下，毕竟军人还是应该为军队做贡献。”  
艾伦微笑，对皮克西斯道：“我怎么样？”  
———————————————————————————  
“就因为我要去，所以你这小子就也要当教官吗”利威尔挑眉，显然对于艾伦突然下决定的草率并不满意。  
“我说过，要陪在您身边的。”和他不同的是，艾伦就理直气壮地用这句话直接做了答案。  
要陪在您身边的。  
即使有那么多人来来去去，  
走走停停，  
我也会陪在您身边的。  
我绝对不会让您一个人孤单旅行，  
因为前路的风雨，  
难免会淋湿您的身影。  
不过交给我吧，  
偶尔依靠我一下就好，  
我不会打扰你的骄傲，  
可是我会遮挡风雨。

艾伦：  
很开心你终于成功追求到兵长了，我说过你会成功的吧？当然我觉得这其实是因为你早就离他很近了，而且你这个小子冒傻气的真诚可以打动人。那么你现在的生活挺幸福吧？  
好好享受自己的生活吧，三笠也过得很好。西蒙那小子终于把她追求到手了，三笠和兵长是很像的人，太强大太坚强，需要有一个把她放到心尖上的人小心呵护，笨拙地送温暖。不过西蒙比你强多了，那小子只要不在三笠面前就是处事老练能力超群的类型，比你这个岁数的时候强上太多了。当然这和他是总统的孙子，从小受的教育也有关系，毕竟他比我那时候看着也要老练一些。  
爱尔敏

爱尔敏  
我总觉得你的许多形容和团长还有韩吉那么像是怎么回事……  
看来家人又变多了啊，希望三笠可以幸福吧，不过爱尔敏你是不是夸那小子夸得过分了点儿啊，西蒙那小子有一点儿对不起她的地方我就揍扁那小子。  
幸福也算是吧可是也相当苦恼啊，一直就能看着一直就不能碰……  
兵长说我只有打赢他才可以求婚。  
乔尼说只有结婚才可以行使婚姻赋予的权力。  
可是男人对喜欢的人总是会有欲望的吧！  
爱尔敏，求救。  
艾伦

艾伦  
和团长韩吉的形容相似绝对是你的错觉。  
艾伦你这个遭遇我觉得我无能为力了，毕竟再强大的计划也不能帮你突破人类最强的战斗力。不过今年我们退役之后会去训练兵团担任教官，为了不让你下半辈子柏拉图，到时候我们会努力帮你进行求婚大作战的！  
以及，三笠听说你有进行那项活动的想法的时候，让我特别关照你，必须要做上面的那个。  
爱尔敏

爱尔敏  
求婚大作战，听起来还是没有希望。  
还有三笠到底为什么对这个事情那么执着。  
虽然我和三笠想法一致。  
艾伦  
————————_———————————————————

恋爱中艾伦的烦恼起于那一个风和日丽的春日。  
“虽然这样也是在一起，但是兵长，您愿意让我给你一个家吗？”  
“你是在抱怨吗？”  
“是求婚，我在向您求婚。”艾伦郑重道，祖母绿的眸子在阳光下闪耀着琉璃般的光芒。  
利威尔眯起眼睛盯着那小鬼眼中的光亮。  
就是那道光亮把他栓死，又把他一个人扔过那么久啊。  
他妈的一点儿怨念都没有没可能。  
“你还不可以求婚，艾伦，”他捏住艾伦的下巴，迫使他低下头看着自己。他唇边勾起一丝轻笑，眼里是清冽醉人的目光，“只有打过我，你才可以求婚。”  
——于是现在艾伦沉浸在即将面临半辈子柏拉图恋爱的苦恼中。  
没有阿克曼的外挂，想打赢人类最强几乎是不可能的。  
不，有外挂也打不赢，在你们都有外挂，人家的外挂还用得比你好的时候——  
说起来外挂这个词还是爱尔敏教给他的。  
爱尔敏，让，还有三笠，在各自任期期满之后，来到训练兵团——你可以把我们也当成你的外挂，虽然大概对你和兵长打架没有多大帮助。  
……听到爱尔敏这么说的艾伦欲哭无泪。  
———————————————————————————

让整理了一下军服，“这么感觉和战争结束前也差不太多，艾伦还是围着兵长转。”  
“不一样的，”爱尔敏叹口气，“以前的艾伦是以人类最强为目标的男人，现在的艾伦是人类最强的男人——”  
让皱眉反驳，“不是还没求婚吗？”  
——言下之意不是还没做吗？  
“你忘了乔尼的存在吗，让，”爱尔敏眨眨眼，“本质上早就确定了啊。”  
“艾伦，那家伙有没有欺负你。”三笠并不打算参与让和爱尔敏的谈论，直接奔向别的方面。  
“没，怎么可能呢，”艾伦立马安抚，“对我挺好的……除了不让我求婚。”  
“艾伦，要不我去把他打晕，送到你房间里如何？”姑娘眨一下眼，利索地说道。  
“千万别——而且这也做不到。”艾伦叹口气 ，“我再继续努力。”  
其实在艾伦看来，训练兵的教官生涯也不错。  
或许就像让说的，感觉上和战争结束前的调查兵团差不多，他还是围着利威尔打转儿，还是经常去帮他打扫房间。  
他们还穿着军服，为兵团培养着后备力量，而顶尖的士兵们可以志愿加入调查兵团。  
即使他们的军服上现在没有自由之翼的肩章，可是那又有什么关系，那双自由之翼已经刻印在他们的心里，他们会一直活动在自由之翼的旗帜之下，不管是在战场上，调查中，军营里，或是在后备力量培养之中，从来都不曾离开过调查兵团。  
艾伦觉得，果然身着军服的利威尔才是最耀眼的，那个人属于力量，属于战场，属于军队。即使没有监督员机制，艾伦也喜欢在利威尔进行授课而自己无课的时候去旁观，不过免不了被拉去做格斗示范罢了。  
利威尔并不是对全员开放教官，作为特聘附加条件，他只是流动排名前二十人的格斗教官，就是为调查兵团培养后备力量。  
这样的安排让艾伦在旁观上课的时候，看到了那些孩子们眼里的，熟悉的，崇拜情绪。同样的，比起教官与学生的相处方式，他们的课上起来更像是军团里的格斗训练。  
不同的是，不再有巨人的威胁，不再有对死亡的恐惧，不再有囚禁自由的围墙。这是培养希望的训练，这是雕琢羽翼的训练，被雕琢过的士兵们，会以更加昂扬的姿态进入调查兵团，飞向自由的天空。  
每次偷看被利威尔发现，叫过去进行格斗示范的时候艾伦心里都在打鼓，一边为兵长还和以前一样厉害而开心，一边为太厉害了所以还是打不赢而郁闷。丝毫不知道每一场格斗示范背后含义的训练兵们，并不是十分理解为什么艾伦会流露出那么失望的表情。  
“艾伦教官不要太伤心啦，毕竟利威尔兵长是人类最强的士兵嘛。”  
“就是，不用那么困扰啦。”  
“不用灰心艾伦教官，除了利威尔教官和三笠教官，没有人的格斗能比你厉害。”  
“……”艾伦突然间觉得自己的团长威严树立的真是失败，果然是最亲民的团长。  
吸引训练兵注意力的，除了调查兵团退役编制成的精英教官团之外，就是教官团的附属小孩儿，乔尼 .阿克曼。  
“没有阿克曼。”艾伦站在乔尼面前，告诉她。  
“利威尔姓阿克曼，我难道一个觉醒的人还不姓阿克曼吗？”乔尼翻个白眼，“你不会是想要我跟你姓吧，等你求婚成功再说。”  
乔尼这家伙既继承了他爸的瞳色，又继承了他妈的样貌，继承了他爸的温和微笑，也继承了他妈的冷淡神色——这样的乔尼就是变脸很快，琢磨不定，不过一笑肯定没好事。  
乔尼现象二次出现，并且疯狂地席卷军营，被乔尼微笑着问候再一个字戳中硬伤的士兵都快哭了——当然那些眼看着丫头很可爱却就是说不上话的士兵更郁闷。  
虽然乔尼喜欢露出耍酷的一张脸，但是或许不管这丫头心智如何，生理年龄和外貌都太小，威压没有预料的气势，反而就剩了可爱。  
旁观了又一个士兵成为乔尼现象受害者的爱尔敏突然扯了扯艾伦的袖子，“艾伦，我觉得我帮你找到外挂了。”  
爱尔敏的眼睛盯着乔尼，“如果你能让乔尼帮你，不是没可能。”  
“帮你作弊吗艾伦？”乔尼抱着胳膊听完艾伦的解释之后立刻反驳，一张小脸上写满了不情愿，那个时候艾伦还并不知道傲娇这个词。  
“不要这么理解啦。”一语道破天机的乔尼让艾伦耷拉下脑袋，他蹲下来，把手放到乔尼的肩膀上，“乔尼，我很希望可以求婚，是因为我想用最适当的身份，给你们一个家。”  
“乔尼，你们需要一个家。”  
乔尼打量着艾伦，祖母绿的两双瞳仁对视着。  
“还是你一直不让我们确定关系，万一被一个不是你亲爹的人先得手了？”  
“……艾伦，我是无聊，才不是被你说服了帮你。”

“请您和我进行格斗示范。”艾伦•耶格尔教官站在利威尔•阿克曼教官面前，庄重地说道，暗暗攥紧的拳头里有着点点冷汗。  
利威尔扫过艾伦庄重的神色，扫过艾伦因为紧张站得有些僵硬的身体，扫过艾伦在裤线旁悄悄攥紧的拳头。  
他挑挑眉，高傲地向艾伦走过去，“那好吧。”  
“艾伦教官为什么看起来那么紧张`。”训练兵小声疑惑道。  
“这次和以往不一样，好好看着吧，”让没有回头，悄悄对那名训练兵说着，“这可是关系到你两位教官后半生幸福的事情。”  
拳脚与力量，  
交锋与教导，  
这么多人安静地看着，  
这么多人见证着，  
艾伦在打斗带起的阵阵风声中，注视着对方凌厉的灰蓝色双眸。  
我不是想要欺骗您，  
不是为了打败您，  
我只是太想，  
献上我的誓言，  
给您一个家。  
那绝对是训练兵团史上最让人难忘的一场格斗示范，从各个方面都是。  
后来回忆的训练兵说道“人类最强和人类希望，调查兵团前兵长和第十四任团长正在激烈地厮打，就听一声惊天动地的——”  
“利威尔救命！！”  
“就在利威尔教官因为丫头的一声大吼短暂分神的瞬间，艾伦团长以迅雷不及掩耳之势把他扑倒了地上。”  
我不会说那时三笠满意地挑了挑眉——爱尔敏  
艾伦盯着被他按到地上的人，对上对方并无多少恼怒的平静眸子，一点点笑起来，阳光透过他祖母绿的瞳仁，他说——  
“利威尔，愿意和我结婚吗？”  
“……蠢死了。”

“我从来就没有听过那么直白那么傻的求婚。”——爱尔敏  
训练兵回忆道：“你知道艾伦团长打赢兵长是第一次，所以当时雅雀无声，所有在场的人都听到了那句求婚，因为那句求婚太爆炸性了，所以大家都开始起哄，没人听到了利威尔兵长说什么。”

“求婚也不能就这么求，太简单了，”让拍拍艾伦的肩膀。  
“艾伦，我完全同意兵长的说法，蠢死了。”爱尔敏附和。  
“艾伦，抛开你说的话，求婚的姿势不错。”三笠一脸平淡。  
“你们太打击人了，还有三笠你什么时候知道这么多的？”

艾伦•耶格尔决定进行一次正式的求婚。  
利威尔走在艾伦的身边，看着这个眼睛与嘴角都含着笑的青年。  
他当然知道艾伦准备干什么。  
利威尔看着那个以为计谋成功打赢了他的小鬼。  
真的以为乔尼那句一听就假的大叫可以让他分心吗？  
真的以为即使分心就能轻易地被他得手吗？  
真的以为那天那小鬼和乔尼商量的事情，他没听到吗？  
既然那个机会，对于这小子那么重要，那就随他好了。  
他静静地走在艾伦身边，看着艾伦面上的笑容一点点褪去。  
他们是一起战斗很多年的人了，  
没有谁比他们更了解彼此，  
他们连会去的地方都心知肚明。  
今天的他们，着上了调查兵团的军服，披着墨绿的斗篷，一步一步，彼此间没有言语，向那个地方走去。  
他们停下脚步。  
他们的面前是那座纪念碑，沐浴着阳光，被鲜花簇拥，与蓝天为伴，与大地依偎，在微风中静语，为自由歌唱。  
调查兵团死去的烈士，献给人类的心脏，定格在墙外的自由之翼。  
他们的战友，部下，家人。  
只有战火的淬炼，死亡的洗礼，可以凝结最牢固的感情。  
艾伦看着这面纪念碑，想起了那个在风雨中，刻着名字的单薄身影，想起那个拥抱 。  
想起了在风雪夜中，关于献上心脏的谈话，被积雪冻得冰冷的双手。  
他想着面对玛利亚的尸山，那个人是什么样的表情，他想着那本被反复翻过的花名册，会是什么样子。  
他想起自己在母亲被杀后的疯狂，想起自己在战场上差点泯灭人性的暴走嗜血，想起自己在重重压力之下的梦魇，他想那重重黑暗地绝望与仇恨曾经一度蒙蔽了顺眼，如同盲人。  
可是有一个人，那么坚定，那么强大地走在他的前方，指引他的方向，一点点坚定了他的信心，一点点带着他睁开了眼睛，他从对方的冷静与从容中，看到了光芒，战争不是盲目送死的事实，他可以控制自己情绪的理智。那个人就是一道光芒，安抚着他的情绪，却又让他牵肠挂肚。那个人明明是一束光，他却不明白光明的周围，为什么那么黑暗，光明的身影，为什么那么孤独。大概就是从睁开眼睛的那一刻起，他就想去陪伴那道孤独的光明。他大概从很早的时候起，就在追逐他了。  
这是战争的纪念碑，是自由的纪念碑，这里面有他们的战友，他们穿过死亡，走过战争，踏过鲜血，活到了自由的阳光之下，对于那些为自由献出心脏的人，他们将何以为报？  
唯有更加努力地生活，更加珍惜和平的时光。  
唯有让他们知道，他们会生活得很好。  
如果要对一同经历战争的战友，上司求婚，在这里，是最好不过了。  
艾伦看过纪念碑上的一个个名字，看过佩特拉，埃尔德，澳路欧，衮达的名字，然后他面向那面纪念碑，缓缓而坚定地说道：“前辈们，我的战友们，还有兵长的士兵们，请你们放心地把他交给我，我永远也不会再让利威尔兵长孤单。”  
佩特拉小姐，衮达前辈，埃尔德前辈，澳路欧前辈。  
利威尔看着艾伦的侧脸，看着这个青年面对着纪念碑，缓慢而坚定地做出保证。  
他不知道自己一直冰冷的目光在一点点放软。  
这个人很珍贵。  
他从来没有想过，会有一天，在战争结束的时候，会有人和他一起活下来，并且许诺他一个未来。  
那孩子是把他从孤独与送葬的盲夜中解救出来的光亮。  
他视线中的青年转过身来，面朝他，单膝跪了下来。  
向所有的求婚一样，拿出小巧的盒子，盒子里安静地躺着一枚戒指。一枚相当精致的戒指。  
利威尔有一瞬间想着那小子该不会花了一半儿的军奉吧。  
那枚戒指上雕刻着精致的自由之翼。  
那个青年灼灼地看着他，“我的名字，就是在诉说您对我的意义。’Eren’是荣耀，能跟随您，拥有您就是我的荣耀。’Jeager’是猎人，我一直在追逐的，就是您这束光芒。”  
艾伦以单膝跪地的姿势，仰望着他，绿色的眼眸里镌刻着细碎的暖阳，盈满一片珍视的温柔，轻柔地问道：  
“利威尔，你愿意允许我，以我之姓，冠你之名吗？”  
利威尔垂着眼眸，注视着艾伦，他的身姿依旧挺拔地犹如刀锋。  
他一直是坚强的，他以为他不需要温暖，他以为他不需要爱，可是这个青年用霸道又温柔的靠进告诉他，他可以被爱。  
他没有父亲，失去了母舅，只有一个算是母姓，很少使用的姓氏。  
这个青年，想要给他一个新的姓氏，想要给他一个家。  
如果这就是你想给的。  
如果这就是你希望我答应的。  
如果这是你希望的。  
他握住了那枚戒指，握住了那枚小巧的自由之翼。  
那就随你吧。  
艾伦缓缓绽放了笑容，然后站起来。  
青年艾伦英俊的面容沐浴着阳光，挺拔地身子在微风中站立，他严肃了面容，面对利威尔，目光灼灼。  
左手背后，右手轻击胸口。  
“为您，献上我的心脏。”  
他敬礼的姿势印到利威尔心里，拳头敲到了利威尔的心口上。  
利威尔安静地注视着向他献上心脏的青年，平静的眼眸中看不出悲喜。  
他左手背后，右手敲击胸口，回了那个青年一句承诺。  
可是那青年也许永远不会知道。  
这只是回礼，不是献上心脏。  
他的心脏，  
早就在那个风雪过后的圣诞夜，  
在他冰冷的手掌感受着青年的心跳的时候，  
就被青年带走了。

Chapter38  
“求婚成功了不办婚礼怎么行呢？”  
在艾伦纠结地来问爱尔敏要不要办婚礼的时候，爱尔敏白了他一眼，反问到。  
“可是我们都是男人啊，教堂一宣誓就行了。”艾伦这样说道。  
“你既然想起来这种问题,当初就不应该当众求婚。虽说那次没答应吧，但是你求婚的事迹已经在四大兵团传开了。再结合你后来没有被废掉，一起出去一趟后整个人都洋溢着春风的样子，你求婚成功的结论也早就不是秘密了，连西斯托利亚都想着乔装去参加婚礼，你觉得你不办还可能吗？你们现在去宣誓，给人的感觉就是定情后私奔。”爱尔敏头疼地给他分析着，“而且不办婚礼是你的风格吗？我以为你会特别夸张地向全世界宣告你搞定兵长了呢。”  
艾伦挠挠头，“以前的我肯定会那么想，但是现在我怕弄一个大婚礼，兵长会不高兴。”  
“你既然现在想这些，当时干嘛当众求婚。”爱尔敏又叹一口气，“在兵长看来估计你求婚成功就行了，不过你现在弄得人尽皆知，你想这些还有用吗？而且我觉得你用什么形式他都无所谓的。”  
“不对，我还是觉得不对，”终于又绕回到了最初的重点上的艾伦说着，“我们是两个男人，就这么办婚礼没人觉得奇怪吗？”  
“一般的两个男人肯定觉得奇怪，”爱尔敏回答他，“但是当事人是你俩啊，尤其是有兵长，你觉得敢有人有意见吗？”  
“肯定觉得奇怪，”爱尔敏突然又转了话风，抱着臂肯定道，“兵长会结婚本身就奇怪。”  
……艾伦简直无法反驳。  
就像爱尔敏说的，人类希望和人类最强在一起了这种事插了自由之翼可劲儿地飞，已经传遍了四大兵团贵族王宫，人们几乎都在等着看热闹。  
当然传到了调查兵团。  
“太好了，”莫丽娜抹去眼泪笑道，“居然真的是艾伦团长，果然艾伦团长在我心中的好感又上升了。”  
“艾伦，你说，你什么时候开始行动别的，而且你怎么居然成功的，你也太深藏不漏了。”康尼不满地抱怨，觉得和艾伦的友谊受到了背叛，“而且怎么看你都不可能，拿下兵长怎么样也得是团长那种力量那种威压吧。”  
——你那后半句是怎么回事。  
陪着一起准备婚礼的萨沙飘飘忽忽的声音传了过来，“比起这个，为什么一定要准备婚纱，艾伦你穿吗？”  
“当然不，是给兵长准备的。”三笠眼也不眨地驳回。  
“啊？”萨沙觉得自己的耳朵出了问题。  
“对，一定要让兵长穿上。”爱尔敏严肃地点头。  
“爱尔敏为什么你也——”  
“这是被命令穿了两次女装的怨念。”让安慰性地拍拍爱尔敏的肩膀，对着惊讶于爱尔敏言语的萨沙解释道。  
“三笠，去做吧，我这次绝对不拦着你。”为了女装怨念，爱尔敏已经放弃了专业拦三笠的职业操守。  
觉得直接放任三笠会产生严重后果的艾伦接过爱尔敏未竟的事业，“三笠，还是准备西服比较好。”  
三笠扯了一下围巾，颠了颠手中的婚纱，向艾伦挑挑眉，“你难道不想看他穿上的样子？”  
艾伦很不争气的脸红了“当然想……”觉得被青梅竹马绕进去了又立刻摇摇头清醒过来，“但是拿出来后果严重。”  
“也许后果不会那么严重哦，”突然出现的韩吉一把推开挡住路的艾伦，“把头纱去掉，给爱尔敏就行。”  
“！！”让明显觉得爱尔敏浑身僵住了。  
“除了爱尔敏女装，有姑娘的个子可以当伴娘吗？”韩吉反问道，为再次让爱尔敏穿女装找借口。  
明显不想再一次重蹈覆辙的爱尔敏反驳：“不是两个男人结婚吗，两个伴郎就行了！”  
“那怎么行，要用伴娘标志属性的，”韩吉接到，“爱尔敏你和利威尔属性是一样的啊！”  
被韩吉这句话打击到的爱尔敏抿了抿唇，又觉得根本说不出话来。  
“就这么定了！”韩吉说着从三笠手中拿过婚纱扔到爱尔敏怀里，用力地拍拍爱尔敏的肩膀。  
让有些同情地看着抱着婚纱的爱尔敏。  
“让你就来当伴郎吧，你的属性和艾伦是一样的呦。”韩吉又把另一只手搭上让的肩膀，把他和爱尔敏的脑袋往一块儿一推，“要不干脆他俩结了以后你俩也结了得了，反正衣服都在。”说着又用手指挑了挑婚纱。  
“谁想给那家伙当伴郎，还有’属性’是什么？”让终于抓住了关键词。爱尔敏明显已经不想解释了。  
“上面的和下面的。”三笠面无表情地科普。  
“三笠……”爱尔敏无力地朝姑娘转过头，“你什么时候看了那本书……”  
在消化了科普信息之后，让一呆，“也就是说兵长是下面的？！”  
——爱尔敏已经不知道说什么了。  
“当然呦，别忘了小乔尼是谁生的。”韩吉微笑。  
“可是不代表以后就是那样啊！”  
“艾伦，你会在上面的吧。”  
……完全不知道衣服问题为什么就演变成体位问题，除了一次醉酒性行为以为就没有其他实战的艾伦不知道该怎么面对三笠坚定的目光。  
“等——等等，就是说乔尼是艾伦和兵长的孩子吗？”被忽略的康尼终于看透了事情本质。  
“对呀。”  
“兵长生的？”康尼不敢相信地问。  
“你的行程和艾伦一致这小子天天在你面前晃你觉得可能是他生的吗？”让敲了康尼的脑袋。  
“就是说团长婚礼上兵长抱着的小孩儿就是艾伦的吗，就是说那个时候你们已经连孩子都生了？”康尼抓到了关键。  
“不要说这件事。”三笠黑了脸。  
“那个小孩儿得有多变态啊，人类最强的血统！”这是终于回过神来的萨沙。  
“难道不应该问为什么男人可以生小孩儿吗？”这是觉得所有人重点都不对的爱尔敏。  
“对了，兵长的衣服，”觉得把话题引回来的任务只能交给自己了的艾伦说道，“准备什么？”  
“西服。”韩吉在众人惊讶的目光中说道，接着又挑起一抹坏笑，“不过不代表你们不可以再准备一些别的，”她眨眨眼睛，“比如说看起来很像裙子的东西。”  
———————————————————————————

埃尔温坐在利威尔对面。  
“要结婚了，你感觉怎么样？”埃尔温轻声问道，从他放松的表情上看出他心情不错。  
“……这能有什么感觉，”利威尔皱眉，“你一定要每个婚礼之前都找人喝酒吗？”  
埃尔温耸耸肩，放下手中的酒杯，“我早就说过你和艾伦走得太近了很危险，”他平静地盯着利威尔的双眼，“一开始我以为是战后会把你害死在军事法庭上——毕竟那时还不知道巨人之力会消失，后来就是怕那小子意识不到他自己的重要性伤害你。”埃尔温说到这儿，叹口气，“现在才知道不过就是会把你拐跑罢了。”  
“利威尔，”他看着对面曾经的部下，“你知道我可以说是间接把你身边的人都送走的人，从伊莎贝尔和法兰开始，”埃尔温的眼眸在深沉中闪现一点光亮，“我真的很高兴终于有人陪着你了。”  
利威尔并不擅长应付煽情的局面，他别过头去。  
窗外的风轻轻吹过他的肩头。  
韩吉曾经问过他，会不会觉得隔了这么久之后，和艾伦在一起的决定有些突兀。  
他想过，却发现他的心里没有慌张，也没有惊奇。  
艾伦或许早就成长了，只是在他的眼里还一直是一个小鬼。  
可是那个年轻人，已经有了对决定负责的决心。  
没有人比他更清楚艾伦一旦下定了决心会变得多么执着。  
而他自己，不过就是不需要再把心思隐藏起来了。  
五年的空白期说长不长说短不短。  
但是又没有必要因为这个空白期，而阻隔了向前踏步的机会。  
他们都不是扭捏，不是纠结的人。  
既然岁月过后，  
还有感觉，  
就不要再等了。  
——————————————--___——————————

“利威尔要结婚了你难道不应该高兴吗？”安妮看着从战友家回来就心情不佳的埃尔温。  
“我知道，安妮，”埃尔温抬起头来，看着姑娘，确认似的问道：“我确实是只比利威尔就大几岁吧?”  
安妮微笑着点头，以为埃尔温终于决定要关注发际线了。  
埃尔温叹了口气，“这种好不容易养大的儿子要嫁人的感觉是怎么回事？”  
————————————————————————-

“还在打仗的时候一定没有想过还有一天可以和小鬼步入婚姻的天堂吧？”韩吉笑着推了推眼镜。  
利威尔决定不理这个麻烦的家伙。  
“果然我的决定没错，不管是告诉艾伦小孩儿的存在，还是告诉那小孩儿艾伦是他爹。”韩吉伸了一个懒腰，看起来就像是在拥抱阳光。  
真好，她想，虽然兜兜转转，但是小鬼终于回到了那家伙的身边。在战争以后，在小鬼回来以后，那个家伙应该会生活的更好吧？虽然她还是挺想念旋风小陀螺的样子的，也许应该向皮克西斯提议，让利威尔改教立体机动。  
这么想着乱七八糟事情的韩吉扫视利威尔，“哎，说真的，我真的不要给你准备一双增高鞋吗？”  
——————————————————————————-

“难怪那矮子不结婚，原来喜欢男人？”奈尔拖着下巴，“那不应该啊，埃尔温条件有那么差吗，一直看不上，”接着他又摇摇头，“比他高太多了，而且发际线也太高了，当年玛丽也没看上他，条件真不好。”觉得自己的思维延伸到奇怪的地方了，又把思路拉回来，“和艾伦的话，是不是就不会像和埃尔温在一块儿出现的时候似的，明目张胆欺负人了？”  
回想起上次经历的皮克西斯司令摇摇头，“还不如以前。”  
艾伦那小子有理直气壮欺负人，你还以为是你欺负了他的那种奇妙本事。  
———————————————————————————

婚礼的衣服是精心设计好的。两套合身漂亮的西服礼服，配着自由之翼胸徽，以及自由之翼形状的内扣。  
被精致的西服礼服包裹的利威尔在艾伦看起来那么漂亮，艾伦看着站在身边的人，嘴角不自觉地就挑了起来。  
这么好的人，是我的，是我喜欢的人。  
“啧，别总弄出那么蠢的表情。”调试好扣子的利威尔准备去取领巾，手被艾伦握住，被塞进了一个领结。  
他看着那黑色蝴蝶结，没有说话。  
“一定好看，”艾伦轻声说道。  
利威尔手上维持着拖着领结的动作，瞟了一眼满脸期待的艾伦，“嘁”了一声，把那领结拿了起来，领巾安静地放在一旁的桌子上。  
艾伦的眼神随着他的手指转动，看着那修长的手指提着领结，一点点把领结滑进领子里，放在颈间，看着那手指灵活地系上领结扣子，被体贴被放纵的温暖一点点溢进心里，艾伦满眼都是看起来像是宠溺的温柔。  
“完了么？”利威尔瞟了一眼艾伦，显然不相信那一堆人折腾出来的婚礼衣服会这么简单。  
艾伦面色有些纠结，“其实他们还准备了这个。”  
他拿出了一件黑色的军用风衣，不过被改良过了。那件风衣是修身款，腰部以下明显地较为外展，如果穿起来，系上扣子，就像是裙子。风衣的衣背有一面自由之翼，袖口处是自由之翼形状的袖口。  
利威尔看着那件虽然漂亮，却很像裙子的风衣，挑了挑眉 ，“这是你们小鬼们的恶趣味么？”  
艾伦一噎，想起那一群兴致勃勃准备风衣，并且为了可以让兵长穿上它而给自己加油打气的同伴，不知道该说是还是不是。  
“你知道他们准备了这个吧。”  
艾伦低下头去。  
“肯定是爱尔敏设计的。”利威尔平静地说道。  
艾伦抬起头来，“您怎么知道——”  
“怕是对我让他穿了两次女装的怨念。”利威尔说得轻松，看起来并不生气，“可怜的是，他今天还得穿一次。”  
“其实我也让他穿过一次。”艾伦接口道。  
“我以为你们是很要好的朋友。”利威尔眨眼。  
“但是爱尔敏自己没有这个胆子，”利威尔突然又说到，“一定是韩吉给他提的醒。”  
艾伦再次低头，察觉到利威尔的目光一直盯着他，才又抬起头来。  
利威尔用目光示意艾伦去看一直被他提着的风衣。淡淡开口，“你不打算把它给我么？”  
“您真的要穿？”本来已经想过了很多手段的艾伦被对方这一句话弄蒙了。  
“……啊。”利威尔接过风衣。  
他想战争时期他和那群小鬼相处的方式怕是除了拳头就是讥讽比较多，即使是劝导的话，在那差劲的表达能力之下，听起来也并不顺耳。为了让小鬼们执行命令，拳头和威胁都用过。现在战争已经结束了，他们都活了下来。  
他想，不如就纵容那些小鬼们一次吧，算是给那些，和他这个粗暴的长官一起活下来的小鬼们的，谢礼。看在那些小鬼还记得放上自由之翼。  
大小合适，修身款式的风衣穿上去看起来真的有点儿像裙子，风衣的领口处正好露出精致的有些可爱的领结。这衣服上的自由之翼沐浴在阳光之下，着衣者的身量称得上娇小，却又军姿一样站得严肃，并没有显得女性化，一眼看过去还是军用大衣，依然无法抹去这具身体，这副眉宇的军人气质。只不过在外展的下摆和领结的衬托下显得柔和了一些，可爱了一点。  
要命的好看。  
“喂，把你那蠢样子收起来。”利威尔侧过头。  
或许是这身衣服的原因，艾伦比平时更加放松，搂住利威尔说道：“您是在害羞嘛，可是真的非常好看。”  
然后他被狠狠地兑了一个手肘。  
他们走进场的时候，利威尔的样子确实惊到了许多人。  
“我就说那样很好看嘛~”——韩吉  
“嫁女儿的感觉又回来了。”——埃尔温  
“看起来很可爱一定是我的错觉。”——奈尔  
“只有我觉得这样搞惊吓，也是在明目张胆的欺负人吗。”——皮克西斯  
“看起来顺眼多了。”——三笠  
“艾伦难道是付出了被揍一顿的代价？”——康尼  
“不能是一个吻吗？”——萨沙  
“绝对不可能。”——让  
你说爱尔敏？穿着小婚纱站在旁边当伴娘同样惊艳全场的他快哭了。  
“原来我认知不对,”埃尔温看着台前站在一起的人，不确定地说道：“原来这才是兵团里的两朵花吗?”  
韩吉严肃地点头，拍拍他的肩，“虽然很漂亮还有一朵浑身带刺儿，但是都被人摘走了。”  
这么说着的韩吉看到了坐在观众席里，眯起眼睛打量着艾伦和利威尔的乔尼，改口道，“不，带刺的花已经结果了。”  
这是在战争洗礼过后，来之不易的和平年代，这是烙印着战争痕迹的婚礼。  
104的士兵们坐在艾伦的家属席上。  
埃尔温一家以及韩吉莫布里特坐在了利威尔的家属席上，还有很坚定地坐在这边的乔尼。  
艾伦提议的在礼服上放上自由之翼。  
他和利威尔在自由之翼下相遇，背负着自由之翼穿过战火与鲜血，沐浴了战后的阳光。  
他们是军人，是战士。  
是在战争时代忘却自我的人。  
故人已故，活着的他们只有更加珍惜生命，更加努力地好好生活，才能对的起那些牺牲。  
证婚人三笠姑娘念着证词。  
“我愿意。”艾伦说这得时候在微笑。  
三笠瞟了一眼利威尔，开口念到，“利威尔•阿克曼先生……”在念完以后，眼神凶狠地悄声加了一句，看着利威尔的眼睛，“你要是敢说不愿意，咱们现在就打一架。”  
“……啊。”利威尔看着站在他对面的艾伦，看着那双温和的绿色眸子，那双眸子就像一对漩涡，只要望一眼便会被深深地吸进去。利威尔收回视线，瞟了一眼地面，继而又抬起眼来，看着艾伦英俊的脸庞，对上那双眼睛，他的声音平静且轻柔。“我愿意。”  
这本是一句郑重的话，却被他平平淡淡地说出来，乍一听语气就像是批准了一份调查计划，可是听到的任何人想要再开口都会找不到言语。言语平平，水花清浅，却有大海的厚重于之下，自是有波澜。  
“我就不明白,他们两个交换戒指怎么可以弄得跟上战场前检查武器一样严肃。”——韩吉  
“应该是上战场前发现装备坏了的样子，艾伦在给利威尔戴戒指的时候紧张坏了。”——埃尔温  
“我真的很感谢我的监护人，”艾伦在婚礼上说道，“他给了我指引，接受了我的爱意，还给我带来了奇迹，那就是乔尼。”  
利威尔脸黑了，这小子真是想起一出是一出。  
因为他这句话，几乎所有人都注意到了乔尼的样貌和瞳色，乔尼心情还不错地打了个哈欠向四面八方的目光招招手。  
难道这个小孩儿是——  
“是我们的小孩儿。”艾伦承认道，然后眯起眼睛，微笑着迎向四面八方的八卦目光，接着释放了团长的气场，冷了眼，挑眉“你们有意见吗？”  
……没有。  
察觉到收敛的各方目光，艾伦又重新微笑起来。“我还要说一件事情。”  
了解他的人就应该知道这个时候没好事。  
“这场婚礼的伴郎和另一位打扮成伴娘的伴郎也是一对新人，大家也为他们送上祝福吧。”  
关系瞬间被曝光的爱尔敏觉得友谊受到了伤害。  
不管是平静祥和或是兵荒马乱，这总归是一场会被很多人铭记的婚礼。  
“看着自己爸妈结婚的感觉如何？”韩吉这么问着乔尼。  
乔尼眯起眼睛，“挺奇怪的，感觉就好像我还是回炉重造以获得一个合理身份比较好。”  
【What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in,and you kicking me out】  
新婚的夜晚，正是行使婚姻权利的最好时机。  
都说爱会产生欲望，那就别扯什么柏拉图。  
关上门，把世界的喧嚣都关到你我之外。  
这里只有你我的热烈摩擦。  
以亲吻封住所有声音，又以亲吻诉说所有心声。  
吻你柔软的双唇，予我回吻。  
【Got my head spinning,no kidding,I can’t pin you down】  
他不似平时的温和，  
他不如平时的冷冽，  
唇齿交缠，就像一场战争，  
是他没有调整呼吸，  
还是他忘了换气  
伴着唇舌纠缠让心跳窒息，  
伴着噬咬抚慰令呼吸无力  
【What’s going on in the beautiful mind  
I’m on your magical mystery side】  
他们是战争中的野兽，  
是行动中的强者，  
谁都不肯首先低头，  
谁都不肯轻易示软，  
他扣住他的发丝低头亲吻，  
他躲避他的拳脚去探他的衣襟。  
他一直想窥探他冷静背后的情绪，  
他想要知道他强硬之后曼妙的风景。  
【And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright】  
即使曾经的越矩带来分离，  
即使曾经的夜晚留下伤害，  
都不要紧，  
迷茫过后方可找到真爱。  
【My head’s under water  
But I’m breathing fine】  
在这场搏斗里酣畅淋漓。  
在这番较量下势均力敌，  
没有什么比由爱唤醒的性让人着迷  
【You’re crazy and I’m out of my hind】  
是他不再矜持的主动给他勇气，  
是他不肯服软的样子令他火起，  
身体的力量由欲望而起，  
叫嚣着与理智背离，  
经受着踢打的疼痛去紧握他的火热，  
躲避着拳与臂的攻击啃噬他的脖颈，  
去他妈的理智，  
这不过是，他想做的事。  
【Cause all of me  
Loves all of you】  
套弄着发出他的邀请，  
啃噬着诉说他的情意，  
握紧他，  
啃咬他，  
再夺走他全部的力气，  
不要等待，  
他的全部，  
早就渴望全部的他  
【Love your curves and all you edges】  
他知道他火热之下的温柔，  
知道他淡漠之下的在意，  
他爱着他不服输时的暴力，  
他爱着他被被握住时的粗语，  
他爱他的拳脚，  
爱他的脾气，  
爱他的年龄与阅历，  
爱他的洁癖与冷语  
【All your perfect imperfections】  
撕扯他的衣襟，  
抚摸他的身体，  
那硬朗的线条，  
那有力的肌理，  
他的优秀，  
他的粗暴，  
他的完美，  
他的不完美，  
在他抚摸的身体里  
【Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you】  
趁着他懈力，  
便于他索取，  
趁着他发软，  
便于他冲击。  
【You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I ‘m winning】  
他是他盲目路途的终结，  
他是他追逐之旅的起始，  
他是他的渴求，  
他是他的皈依，  
为他缴械理智，  
为他放纵自己  
【Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you, oh】  
用在他颈间的呼吸，  
化作命令的低语，  
盼望他敞开，  
接纳全部的自己，  
他会粗暴地席卷，  
也会温柔地低语，  
他会流连于炽热，  
也会释放于终极  
【How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too 】  
希望透过所有的坚强，  
窥探所有的柔软，  
希望撕破所有的伪装，  
幻想吻他眼角的泪滴 ，  
他要他放下要命的坚强，  
他要他拾起舍弃的情绪，  
因为在他心里，  
哭泣都是美丽，  
就算他没有泪滴  
【The world is beating you down,  
I’m around through every mood】  
即使时间镌刻他的孤独，  
即使岁月打磨他的冷厉，  
他也要他为他敞开他所有的自己，  
因为即使世界残酷，  
让他疲惫不堪，  
他仍会不离不弃  
【You’re my downfall, you are my muse  
My most distraction, my rhyhm and blues】  
他的言语，  
早就萦绕在耳边，  
他的眼神，  
早就烙印在心里，  
他的霸道，  
他的温柔，  
早就走到最近的距离，  
走到他心里  
【I can’t stop spinning, it’s ringing, in my head for you】  
不能阻止他的话语入侵心里，  
不能阻止他的眼神烙印脑中，  
不能抗拒他的温暖带走他的寒冷，  
不能抗拒他的陪伴消减他的孤独，  
不能抗拒他的过错在他的身体里扎根，  
无法阻止他的过错从他的身体中落地，  
不能放任对他的责怪，  
不能抗拒为他的开脱，  
不能阻止为了他封闭过自己 。  
【My head’s under the water  
But I’m breathing fine】  
他的清醒被他的执着席卷，  
他的理智被他的真诚攻击，  
昏沉的大脑忽视所有的不合理，  
只剩下接受一切，  
然后享受还不赖的空气  
【You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind】  
他的热情勾起他的主动，  
他的欲望撩起他的烈火，  
他与他势均力敌，  
理智烟云散去，  
搏斗中拳脚相击，  
情感倾覆而出，  
不服输向他还击  
【Cause all of me  
Loves all of you】  
拳脚被他躲避，  
双腿被他袭击，  
他被他握紧，  
他被他啃噬，  
压下所有的声音，  
却无法压抑身体，  
他的所有 ，  
早就被他的全部袭击  
【Love you cures and all you edges】  
他眼神温和，  
却粗暴地把他压制，  
他言语轻柔，  
却狂乱地向他攻击，  
他的纯真，  
被他狡猾的双手代替，  
他的憨傻，  
被他啃咬的牙齿抽离，  
他的单纯与温柔，  
他的霸道与无礼，  
都是他全部的记忆。  
【All you perfect imperfections】  
他的爱意，  
永远霸道入侵，  
他的温柔，  
看似自以为是，  
他的完美，  
是一直不曾离弃，  
他的不完美，  
是不曾问他是否愿意  
【Give you all to me  
I’ll give my all to you】  
他刀枪不入，  
只被一人入侵，  
他百毒不侵，  
只对一人不敌，  
他给他全部的温柔，  
给他全部的爱意，  
奉献全部的珍视，  
要他奉献自己  
【You are my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning】  
他是霸道又温柔的光明，  
结束他孤单又寒冷的长夜，  
他是温和又柔软的微风，  
伴他走向温暖又绚丽的天明，  
他鲜逢敌手，  
却被他缴械武器，  
他高傲无依，  
却被他动摇根基。  
【Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you, oh】  
他的力量，  
他的保护，  
不受牵绊的未来，  
白头相依的结局，  
他想给他的一切，  
被他尽数驳回，  
他只要他奉献全部的自己。  
他的霸道，  
全是珍视，  
他的温柔，  
都是在意，  
他一步步入侵，  
他却无法抗拒。  
只要他想要，  
只要他给的起，  
他的身体，  
他的心脏，  
他已经没有别的东西  
【Give me all to you】  
向他敞开，  
允许他入侵，  
压下高傲，  
放任他撞击，  
他吞没声音，  
却被他席卷快意 ，  
他压抑疼痛，  
却被他温柔亲吻，  
他允许他紧密连结，  
他搂住他不想分离  
【Cards on the table, we are both showing hearts 】  
在雪夜，  
在碑前，  
交换心脏，  
在夜晚，  
在床笫，  
交缠身体，  
坦诚一切，  
毫无保留，  
再紧紧相依  
【Risking it all, through it’s hard】  
双手拥抱过战火，  
在拥抱彼此身体，  
心脏上交给自由，  
再交换在胸膛里，  
骨骼相缠，  
血液相融，  
所有的粗暴，  
都是温柔，  
所有的狂野，  
都是珍惜。  
不管前路，  
不会分离。  
【Cause all of me,  
Loves all of you】  
他们身体相缠，  
他们心跳相融，  
混合喘息与低吟，  
翻云与覆雨  
【Love all your cures and all your edges  
All your prefect imperfections】  
他的粗暴嵌进他的温柔，  
他的冷漠溶进他的热情  
他的理性撕扯他的感性，  
他的感性席卷他的理性，  
他的完美紧咬着他的不完美，  
他的不完美依偎着他的完美，  
他们各自分离，  
不如完美相依，  
不留缝隙，  
不留距离  
【Give you all to me  
I’ll give my all to you】  
他向他索取，  
他向他给予，  
索取即是给予，  
给予即是索取，  
【You’re my end and my beginging  
Even when I lose I’m winning】  
他们是两个盲人，  
无法抗拒光明，  
他们是两束光明，  
无法放弃引导，  
他们终结了盲夜，  
他们迎来了光明  
【Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you 】  
趁着夜还长，  
趁着时间还长，  
还有那么长的光明，  
还有那么久的厮守，  
再一次，  
再一次交融，  
再一次索取与给予  
【I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you, oh】  
这是神圣的仪式，  
这是永恒的标记，  
因为全部的我，  
爱着全部的你。

他第一次睡得这么熟 。  
艾伦从被子里坐起来，看着睡在他旁边的人，满眼宠溺。  
利威尔缩在被子里，露出半张脸，点点晨光流泻在他柔软的发丝上，一点点雕琢他的眉眼，他的眉宇即使在熟睡时依旧含着疏离，却被淡淡的疲累和点点的晨光，渲染出一抹暖意。  
顺着被角的缝隙，顺着晨光的调皮，可以看到被子掩盖下的脖颈上，被噬咬的痕迹。  
艾伦看到这里，轻轻浅浅地笑了出来。  
“一大早就露出那么恶心的表情。”他看见那人皱眉，清冷地言语。  
“您已经醒了吗？”艾伦轻声说道 。  
利威尔睁开眼睛，刚睁开不久的眼眸中还带着些慵懒的意味，又迅速化成一片清明。  
哪还有半点昨天的样子。  
艾伦想那是只有他自己才知道的利威尔的样子，结实曼妙的身体，令人流连的热度，被情欲晕染的淡漠眉眼，压抑的低吟，这都是，只对他敞开的，只有他见到的一面。  
这样想着，艾伦有些窘迫地发现自己又起了变化。  
皱着眉看着大清早就冲进浴室的艾伦，利威尔不由得想，小鬼就是精力旺盛。  
淋浴全身再洗过许多遍手的艾伦走出来，看见已经穿戴整齐坐在床前的利威尔。  
除了还没有系领巾的白皙脖颈上的咬痕，他还是那个冷厉严肃的军人。  
艾伦走过去，轻轻拿起利威尔的领巾，站在他身边，俯下身来凑近他。  
“我一直悄悄练习打领巾，”  
手指带着领巾，绕过白皙的脖颈，盖住咬痕。  
“希望以后，能一直为您打领巾。”  
最后缠绕完毕，再整洁地在领口垂下。  
与平时别无二致。  
他并不是个过于细心的人，却从不有人怀疑他的细致，把一条领巾打得这样精致。  
利威尔抿着唇，微垂着眼，看着脖颈上的领巾。  
他们在晨光中短暂地交换了一个吻。

艾伦其实还没有搞清楚状况，有点儿茫然地看着在对打的两个人，两个阿克曼。不，其中一个刚刚在昨天成为耶格尔。  
“利威尔和三笠只要联手差不多就能毁灭世界了。”韩吉曾经这样开过玩笑。  
可是艾伦觉得，当这两个人对打的时候，他的世界要塌了。  
一个是他的挚友兼初恋兼家人，一个是他的爱人兼家人，在一起打架简直是劝哪个都做不到。  
艾伦担忧的目光都快溢出来了，想着昨天被他折腾惨了的前监护人。  
事情起因其实很简单，那时艾伦还不在。  
“想要知道上下关系很简单，”韩吉对三笠说，“你只要想办法扯下他的领巾就行了。”  
只要不是艾伦，扯下利威尔领巾的办法恐怕只有打架。  
“我说过，在艾伦追到那家伙之后,我要和他打一架。”这是没听爱尔敏阻拦的三笠，并且在艾伦和利威尔出现的那一刻，就发起了攻击。  
所以在艾伦的眼里，就是他的青梅竹马突然就袭击了他的前监护人，然后这俩人就莫名其妙的打起来。  
还有一众好热闹观战的人。  
三笠和利威尔在打斗着，打斗的两个人小声交谈谈判。  
“您只要回答我几个问题。”三笠挥出一拳，“毕竟我要是真的出手扯掉您的领巾，万一让您尴尬呢。”  
利威尔眨了一下眼睛，“问什么。”  
“您是真的喜欢艾伦吗？”三笠挥拳。  
“……啊。”利威尔轻巧地躲过。  
“乔尼是您生的吗？是艾伦的吗？”三笠扫腿。  
“……啊。”利威尔一腿劈过去，声音有些闷。  
“最后一个，昨天晚上您和艾伦的位置，和制造乔尼的时候一样吗？”  
“……”  
三笠压低声音，“或者，你只需要告诉我我能不能扯掉您的领巾就好，如果不能，我们现在就不打了。”  
接着他们两个人就停手，一个走回爱尔敏身边，一个看到艾伦向他冲过来。  
“位置没变，艾伦是上面的。”三笠平静地说道。  
“三笠好像很执着于艾伦是不是攻的问题……”  
已经看过《谜之词汇》的三笠接着爱尔敏的话，“因为我记得攻更容易获得快感，也不会经受什么痛苦。而且如果乔尼真是那家伙生的话，我希望可以看到一个像艾伦的小孩。”三笠说着，“还有。”  
“还有？”  
“我知道艾伦是总攻。”三笠一脸坚定。  
.不，三笠，那是你。  
爱尔敏叹气。  
三笠看着利威尔走远的背影，刚才打斗结束的时候，利威尔对她轻声说道：“我希望你过得好，姑娘。”  
如果不是他在战争时压抑了爱，如果不是她只是艾伦的初恋，如果艾伦不是发现爱太晚，他们有可能是情敌。  
那个人，以长辈的身份，，或者说不知道是否有疼惜地对她说，希望她过得好。  
她会过得很好的。  
三笠想，艾伦会退回到和爱尔敏一样的位置，他们的位置依旧无人可以替代。  
可是已经有了一个人，学会如同艾伦珍视利威尔一样，把她捧在心尖上，即使那个人比她小上五六岁。  
那个雨天西蒙对已经在一起的三笠说：“对不起，你如果和我在一起的话，一定会面临将来的军挣纠纷，牵扯进各方势力里，我不希望你面对这些，如果可以的话，我该放手，可是我喜欢你，放不下你，怕我放下你之后，没有人像我这样懂得呵护你，所以你就交给我好了，虽然我比你小，可是我已经看过很多那些事情，我会护你周全的，你为了别人坚强了太久，应该依靠一下我了。”  
三笠回望西蒙的眼睛，“你的肩膀看起来很好靠，但是，西蒙，我也是军人，是战士，为了调查兵团根本不怕军政纠纷，总要有人在政治上周旋。再说，不是还有你吗。”  
她想她会过得幸福的。  
至少这个小子，更知道以恋人的身份来疼她。  
不会像艾伦一样，接受她许多年的感情，到头来，都不知道问她一句，她会不会失望，会不会累。  
而现在想来，那些年的感情，或许本来就不是真真正正的爱情。  
我希望你过得好，但是你的身边并不一定非得是我不可。  
我们可以各自拥有自己最合适的人，彼此关心着对方和对方的家人。  
那源自于幼时的陪伴带来的，便是，当其中任何一个人遭遇困难的时候，他们都会一直在那里，随时向对方伸出援助之手。其中任何一个人遭遇强敌，他们都会毫不犹豫地拿起武器，为对方战斗。  
“不过是一条围巾，以后你想围多少次，我都给你围。”  
这是三笠一直没有忘记过的话，就像她永远不会忘记小时候用围巾把她裹成个粽子，明亮的眼睛里全是温柔的艾伦。  
原来她忘不掉的一直是那种温暖，那种家的感觉。  
原来她想改变的也不是友情或是恋人，不过是加深彼此的依赖。  
从一开始他们之间的感情便比友人要深，却又不如恋人来得跌宕起伏。恋人，会有误会，会有争吵，会有道歉妥协，会需要精心维持一段关系。  
这些从一开始就不曾存在，他们从不会怀疑、争吵，从一开始就站在彼此的身边抵御外敌。  
不论你在何方，做什么，我永远在你的立场上，哪怕你是错的，我也必须说你是对的，我也必须跟着你走下去，如果不能纠正，就跟着你承担下去。  
这种羁绊，是家人。  
如亲生父母与子女那般牢固，如一母同胞又患难与共的手足那般紧密。  
原来一开始就是那样。  
从她，爱尔敏和艾伦，见到调查兵团的长官时，就已经隐隐昭示了。  
她想，原来她和爱尔敏，她们的心思，是直系亲人一般的心思。  
你去寻找可以相伴一生的爱侣，他会关心你的衣食住行，他会和你养育子女，你们也许会摩擦，但是始终会努力地走下去。  
我们的心思，不过是在你们摩擦的时候，你可以过来寻求帮助，不过是和爱侣再如何天涯与共，也总会常回家看看。  
他是你的伴侣，我们会微笑着看着你和他踏出每一步。  
只不过，你，或者你和他，什么时候累了，放心地向后靠一靠，我们是你的后盾。  
这种心情，是一样的。  
不管是她，爱尔敏，还是艾伦。

对于体位调查事件的打架行动，韩吉的评价是，“三笠还是太嫩了，根本不用扯什么领巾了，你看艾伦一脸的荣光换发和利威尔难得的没睡醒，就知道上下了。”  
三笠看到了乔尼，眯着眼睛盯着艾伦和利威尔离开方向的乔尼，矮子的长相，艾伦的瞳色，。  
“喂，看到你的两个父亲，在你都这么大的时候恋爱，什么感觉？”  
“感觉我离有个弟弟妹妹不远了，”乔尼说着，纠正道，“不是两个父亲，是爸妈。”  
“那家伙同意你叫他妈妈？”  
“他当然不让，”乔尼说，“可是从生理上，就是我妈啊。”  
三笠觉得这话 听起来挺顺耳的，决定长大后揍这个小姑娘时，可以考虑下手轻一些。

恋爱中的人，对于秀恩爱是不是没有自知之明。  
为了军事议会的组建，为了吸纳干部组，以退役士兵被重新进行了一次上军衔，按功论衔，主要还是针对根本就没有具体正规军队等级制度的调查兵团。  
“……封少将军衔，利威尔•阿克曼少将。”  
“……封少将军衔，艾伦•耶格尔少将”  
“最后，鉴于两人的婚配关系，一同赐予墙外a06区海边城堡。”宣读官宣读完毕，回过头来，“请问二位有什么意见吗？”  
“你说错了一处，”艾伦对他狡黠地微笑，“是利威尔•耶格尔少将。”

这次军商谈判十分成功，商业巨头之一用他油光满面的手拍着艾伦的肩膀，和对面的利威尔诉说着对谈判多么满意，末了，对利威尔说，”请问您有意见或建议吗？“  
利威尔眯起眼睛，”请把你的手从我先生的肩膀上拿开。”  
“我同意我先生的意见。”艾伦微笑道。

A06区城堡边。  
艾伦迎着海风，搂住利威尔，手边牵着乔尼。  
“我很开心，”他说，“谢谢您，和我一起看海 。”  
他实现了他的愿望。  
带您一起去看海的誓言。  
他想他们还会有很多誓言。  
不会再让他孤单。  
走过战场，  
走过战后，  
您身边的人来了又换，  
可这一生有我，  
都在您的身边。  
【第三部分 完】——--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter39  
训练兵团特聘教官团只负责训练流动排名前二十的人，而训练兵，也终于进行了志愿选择行，三大兵团分开教官专业训练。就是各自培养后备力量。  
这样精英教官团在每年的流动排名排出来之前，都有一个很长的假期。  
利用假期的时间，让和爱尔敏开了一家书店，三笠作为总统的准孙媳为调查兵团打入政治高层内部，利威尔和艾伦大部分时间就是在a06区打发时光，教养乔尼，反正他们的军奉很多，当然这得除去军事议会这个固定行程，维护调查兵团权益，协调各军种利益。  
埃尔温？他的酒类生意已经气死所有酒类商人成了龙头老大，正在试图往别的商业领域扩展。有这个家伙在调查兵团的资金支持已经省去了一大半的麻烦。  
韩吉凭着独到的眼光招募到了许多有才干的研究员，在皇家研究员研究墙外文明风声水起。  
战后一直很和平。

婚礼过后已有一年了。  
艾伦•耶格尔生活得很充实，不知是有意还是无意的，他把这种因为重要人都在身边的暖意带到了外在。总之他整个人每时每刻几乎都在秀着“我很快乐”，当然，这小子没有自觉，就像他根本不知道他十三岁刚从军时就天天秀着“ 快把门打开老子要去墙外老子要赶走所有的巨人”一样。  
训练兵总是怀疑，利威尔教官到底有没有和艾伦教官在一起。基本上，除了乔尼出现的时候，通过那个在婚礼上被亲爹公开身份的小孩儿，他们才能想起来这是一家子。  
平时两位教官该打就打，例行军务，从来没有一句甜言蜜语，实在难以让人感到爱的气息。  
如果艾伦知道这些小鬼们的谈论，他会告诉他们“公私分明，工作态度与生活态度分开，是耶格尔的第一条家训。——当然是在某个阿克曼变成耶格尔之后。”  
如果韩吉知道那些孩子们的谈论，会说，“你们还是太嫩啦，你看艾伦可以有的时候把布满汗水的手搭在利威尔肩上而不被揍，有什么比这更能体现爱嘛。”  
如果埃尔温在，大概会说，“你们的教官有没有结婚，有没有谈恋爱，和你们的训练又没有直接影响，与其关心这个，还不如关心训练。”  
——怎么没影响了？训练中的事，是指利威尔教官有时候会答应帮助艾伦教官做立体机动训练示范，旋风小陀螺再现，一直被模仿，从未被超越的事？  
还是所有的立体机动对人作战特邀示范，格斗示范，利威尔教官永远毫无悬念选择艾伦教官示范的事实？  
他们是在用生命诠释打是亲，骂是爱吗？  
总有很多强硬的东西，可以诠释军人的爱情，比如战火，比如拳脚，比如并不认真地粗言粗语，比如线条硬朗就像武器的身体，比如别扭又口是心非的宠溺。  
当然也有柔软的东西，可以诠释爱情，比如心脏，比如生命，又或者说，比如新生命，比如奇迹。

每年的流动前二十名要很晚才排出来，在那之前，艾伦和利威尔有很长一段时间可以过安静的日子。  
安静怕是只对于利威尔来说，因为家里的另外两个成员，艾伦和乔尼，总是把日子过得鸡飞狗跳。  
需要提一提艾伦几乎弄坏了所有手指头，打碎了好几个盘子，终于能够做出让乔尼赞不绝口的饭菜，从此包揽全家伙食的事情。  
需要提一提艾伦因为被长官洁癖为10的数据锻炼出来的扫除能力，乔尼愉快地表示不要任何仆从，从此艾伦就由名义上的一家之主，变成了实质上的家务之主。  
还需要提更多的事情吗？  
比如搬家之前乔尼和艾伦因为不想搬家而吵架，搬家之后因为房子太大扫除任务太重的艾伦，决定去向乔尼道歉这种事？  
还是算了吧，那些鸡飞狗跳的事情说不完。  
进入正事比较好。  
爱与性总是不能分离，既然那个激烈的新婚之夜没能改变他们的位置，既然身体的契合度让人着迷，那种事情以后这两个人好像就没有太在意。艾伦正值年轻，真正意义上精力旺盛的时期，总是有许多需求，又因为想着那种事情太激烈随着年龄的增加会增加对身体的负担，尽量在面对比他年长的恋人的时候学会克制。  
其实他们还是应该注意一下位置的，毕竟阿克曼是个外挂，上下位置如果颠倒就不会发生某些事情，但是上下位置如果没变，就还会发生某些事情。

那大概是三周前的事了。  
乔尼并没有如往日一样闻到早晨的饭香，她把脚伸进拖鞋里走下床后，想起最近这里天都不怎么吃东西的家长，有些担心起来。  
她没有向厨房走去，而是走向了主卧的方向。  
艾伦不在家的日子，主卧夜里并不会上锁。  
她轻轻敲了敲门，并没有听见脚步声，也没有等到家长给自己开门，便转动把手，把门打开。  
卧室的床已经手势整洁，被面铺展在床上，凭着乔尼对利威尔的了解，这番收拾明显仓促了些。  
她短暂地看了一眼主卧，便准备去拧动卧室内配套卫生间的门把手，担忧让她忘了敲门，也忘了姑娘的性别限制，她刚刚把门打开了一条缝，他就听见了利威尔的声音，“我没事，你先出去。”  
这声音有些哑，而且她清楚自家家长只有在真正出问题的时候才会用没事搪塞过去，于是她对家长的嘱咐充耳不闻，把门打开了一半。  
利威尔端着一杯清水靠在墙边，面色看上去不是太好。  
乔尼嗅到了清洁剂的味道，似乎喷得过浓了。  
她站在门口直视着家长，却又被家长无声地抗拒堵得发慌，于是只能捡起最符合自己身份的话来问：“你今天为什么没去做饭？”  
她看到利威尔终于向她看了过来，于是不等对方想好答案便继续说了下去：“为什么这么早你就在盥洗室里打过量的清洁剂？”她的视线硬邦邦地落到那杯清水上，接着上移，不容回绝地对上利威尔的眼睛，与强硬的视线完全不同的，声音却放得很轻，“你吐了吗？”  
她其实不需要答案，利威尔最终也已经放弃了解释别的。走上前来把乔尼推出盥洗室，之后又再次细细地洗了手，然后说他去给丫头做早饭。  
“不用，我自己找点儿面包就行了。”  
乔尼说着，在利威尔叫住她之前就蹦跳着，若无其事地下楼去了。  
她走到楼梯间，在厨房前停下脚步，回头望了望楼上的房门，觉得自己撞开了什么早晚会发生的事情。  
乔尼干掉了面包重新走回楼上的时候，透过门缝，瞥到利威尔在写信。  
单单是写信这个动作，乔尼几乎已经把肯定石头砸到了心里，呼吸都畅快了几分，她本想推开门做出笑脸进去，想办法挑起关于她以为的那件事的话题，却发现写信的家长神色并不如她以为的那般平和，晨光下的面孔带着几分显而易见地严肃。  
乔尼收回了已经放到门边的手，最终向自己的房间走去。

过了几天她就见到了韩吉。韩吉带给了她一罐上好的软糖，像往常一样和她说了好些玩笑话，之后眨眨眼睛，委婉地表示希望她回自己的房间里玩儿一会儿，她和利威尔有事要谈。  
乔尼等的就是这个。  
她做出听话的女孩儿的标准模样准备上楼梯，临走前瞟了一眼韩吉放在桌子上的小箱子。  
大概过了半小时，乔尼打开自己卧室的门，轻手轻脚地走到小走廊上往下望。  
小箱子已经换了个位置，估计被打开过了。韩吉和利威尔面对面做在沙发上。韩吉看起来心情不错地说着什么，从乔尼的角度，她看不到利威尔什么反应，不过韩吉的脸上似乎先是迷惑不解，接着又是一脸正色，教导式地对利威尔陈述什么，最后又笑了出来，这次的笑容却带着期许一般的，温柔又缥缈。  
乔尼悄悄退回卧室里，在韩吉准备走的时候跑下楼来送别。  
韩吉站在雕花的大门口，乔尼站在院子里，仰头观察两个大人的一举一动。  
韩吉在准备出门之前又回过头来，“真的不用我告诉他？他这次去王都并不是特别打紧，我跟他说一声他就有办法回来了。”  
“不用。”利威尔脸上的表情有点儿僵。  
韩吉耸耸肩膀，蹲下来亲了亲乔尼的脸，然后走出门去，并挥着手表示她愿意随时来做客。  
跟着利威尔穿过院子回到家里踩在客厅的地板上，乔尼听见头顶上放传来轻微的一声叹息。“行了，别装了，你都猜到了。”  
乔尼抬起头来，并没有从家长的脸上找到她以为会看到的微笑，那张脸上只是一片平静。  
“这不应该是好事吗？”家长的平静让乔尼也放弃了本来准备说的那些话，耐不住发问，“你不想要它吗？”  
利威尔似乎是有些出神地看了看乔尼，忘了现在是被小孩子质问，又好像是在思考这孩子都在顾虑些什么，然后他蹲下来，揉了揉乔尼的头发。“ 你别多想，也别瞎想。”  
——那为什么你不想告诉艾伦呢？  
这个问题梗在了乔尼的喉咙。她隐隐约约明白了这不是她该问的，也不是她问的明白的问题。  
但是她知道答案绝对和制造惊喜这类的答案不沾边儿，却又实在无法从状态平和的家长身上看出任何不安定的因素。她虽然不理解，却又莫名地并不觉得不踏实。  
“我记得艾伦要差不多月底从王都回来吧？”她还是忍不住决定旁敲侧击。  
“嗯。”利威尔表示肯定，接着从盘子里拿了一个苹果，塞到乔尼手里。  
乔尼吸了口气，对着苹果狠狠地咬了一口，不再说话。  
不知道是不是她赌气的样子有点儿可爱，她被身边的人戳了脸。

“如果利威尔在场，这次会议对于他来说一定会是奇迹。”埃尔温拿起叠放在桌子上的外套，顺着人流走出会场，韩吉和艾伦跟着他从人流中挤出来，一起走进人员稀疏的小道。  
“'那些人形饭桶居然也知道效率怎么写’”韩吉板着脸，紧接着一下子笑了，“他一定会这么说。”  
“我还是认这次会议进行快的原因是韩吉小姐的报告精简了许多，要知道以前您报告巨人的时候——”艾伦和埃尔温交换了一个相当无奈的眼神。  
“你们两个还好意思抱怨，啊？”韩吉搓了搓手套，我这么精简还不是为了让你们快点回家啊，都是有老婆孩子的人了。”她说这话的时候朝艾伦眨了眨眼睛，艾伦被她盯得有些发窘。  
“说起来利威尔的报告怎么样了？他总得准备准备，哪怕下次会议几乎是把将要写在教科书上的史实核对一下——要恢复学校了，也要开设正式军校。”埃尔温的话刚说完就接到了艾伦和韩吉挫败的眼神。  
“除了报告还是报告，还是给军事议会的报告，你知道利威尔在兵团的时候对于把鞋印印到你脸上的想法存在多久了？他说你这发际线堪忧的怪物总是提醒他比便秘还不如的事。”  
艾伦在韩吉发言之后也开口，“埃尔温先生，我也不认为您问到我关于兵长就是报告会让我多高兴，虽然这是您以前的职业病。现在他处于休假期，您不用操心报告完成不了——再说了您根本不担心，这是出于习惯，可是我还是不愿意想象每次我们两个通信，结果信纸上全是宪兵团和总统。”  
埃尔温被昔日的两个部下吐槽之后沉默了片刻，“我想我现在回家比较好，你们要不要来坐会儿，安妮的茶点相当不错。”  
安妮见到他们很高兴，在艾伦把去看望爱尔敏时带来的童话书交给迪恩之后，她亲了亲艾伦的脸。  
迪恩长开了不少，白嫩嫩的脸还带着婴儿肥，却已经能看到日后浓眉大眼的雏形，天蓝色的双眼水汪汪的，孩童善良天真的稚气波纹似的向艾伦拍过来，回过神来时，迪恩正站在他身前，仰视着他，面上带着浅浅的笑容，“叔叔，妈妈说姐姐下次会跟您一起过来，是真的吗？”  
艾伦微微一怔，才反应过来小孩儿指的是乔尼。想到女儿，艾伦看着迪恩的眼神更加温和，小孩子总是渴望玩伴，他想是应该找时候让乔尼和迪恩见个面了。  
“是的，她下次会跟我一起来。”这么说着，艾伦看向迪恩的眼神带上了一丝小男孩儿没有理解的同情。  
——但是我怕她欺负你。  
过了一会儿安妮领着迪恩去了楼上。  
这时候韩吉用手肘捅了捅艾伦，“别装了，你早就想回家去了吧？”  
“……啊？”  
“看迪恩的眼神都快腻死人了，一定想你闺女了。”  
艾伦脸红了。  
“迪恩和乔尼多可爱是吧？小孩子特别可爱对吧？”  
“是？”  
“所以你快点儿回去吧。”  
艾伦还没有从韩吉跳跃式的思路里转过弯儿来，埃尔温听到后几句突然抬起头，韩吉隔着艾伦冲他挑了挑眉毛，然后埃尔温站起身来，“艾伦，你看你那杯绿茶几乎还没喝。”接着他取过来艾伦挂在衣架上的外套，“果然你习惯了陪利威尔喝红茶。”他把大衣交回艾伦怀里。  
艾伦看着被放到怀里的外套，瞟过昔日长官们的微笑，也笑了起来，穿上外套，先去楼上和安妮道别，吻了迪恩的额头，之后走到楼下，跟着韩吉和埃尔温穿过院子，站到门边。  
“那我回去了，埃尔温先生，韩吉小姐。”他和二人道别，和埃尔温短暂拥抱，被韩吉在脸上印了一口，之后又被韩吉扯着后背轻拍了一下。“喂，想念这种事情，没有什么不好意思的。”  
“……是。”艾伦的耳朵红了，低下头去，然后抬起头来，碧绿的眸子在夜色下盈着温暖的光亮。再次向二人道别。  
“行了行了赶快回家吧，带上埃尔温关于报告的唠叨哦，我的问候你就自己衡量着办吧。”  
目送艾伦走远，韩吉瞥了一眼埃尔温，“把利威尔搅进奈尔的新的宪兵团改革计划里，我以为你至少要让艾伦捎上一罐红茶作为赔礼。”  
埃尔温倒是不那么在意，往回走去，一边走一边和韩吉解释，“听了你们刚才的对话，我觉得他还是过一年再碰红茶比较好——不过看起来艾伦没听懂你在指什么。”  
“当然听不懂。”韩吉翻了个白眼儿，“他还没适应，再说他还不知道。”  
“还不知道？”埃尔温重复，“利威尔没告诉他。”  
“谁知道啊。”韩吉看着二楼的光亮，听着迪恩的笑声，轻声低语，“谁知道他在想什么。”接着她又笑起来，“不过不用担心他——再说了谁天天操心得起。”  
埃尔温看着韩吉的背影，叹了口气，轻轻摇了摇头，然后提高了声音，“你难道要在我家用晚餐吗？莫布里特说他会准备晚饭，而且你们还有晚间研究。”  
韩吉向前迈出的脚步生生止住，迅速转身，“啊，瞧我，居然忘了。”她一边说着一边向门口走去，已经有了几丝细纹的眼角带着笑意。

乔尼三两下蹿上梯子，挽起袖子，开始擦玻璃，一边擦一边时不时地瞟一眼正在扫地的利威尔，觉得自己这块儿玻璃擦得差不多了，她开始朝楼下喊话，“利威尔，晚餐我做素汤面可以吗？”  
三周前的检查之后，乔尼又目睹了自家家长吃不进东西的糟心状况，之后鉴于她的家长对于油烟和饭菜的不良反应，乔尼态度强硬地表示自己学习做饭，并且回绝了家长往调料上贴标签的想法，“别把我的智商当小孩子看，好吗？”那时她笑着做了个鬼脸。  
乔尼为了照顾家长的饮食，已经吃了好几个星期的素汤面，“你别用这种眼神看着我，我不过就是图省事儿，只会做这种菜和调料都少的东西而已。”乔尼瞟着桌子不去看利威尔的眼睛，低声嘟囔着。  
她对面的家长似乎叹了口气，接着她的头发被还算温柔地揉了揉。乔尼的耳朵红了，“你不是洁癖吗，为什么自己闺女的头发就从来不爱护啊，是艾伦传染的吗——”她察觉到刚刚还在揉自己头发的手停住了，然后她向着 那只手收回的方向瞟过去，看到利威尔正用另一只手托着脑袋，坐在她对面瞧着她，那双狭长的眼眸里含着笑意。  
乔尼在对上那双狭长双眼里绝对称得上温柔的亮光之后就捂住脸趴在桌子上，“.……别这样利威尔……设定怎么能这样呢，我还想八岁之后和你打架呢,就像你和我舅姥爷一样……哎呀我今天不帮你洗碗了。”  
利威尔看了一眼对面的素汤面空碗，又听着乔尼啪嗒啪嗒跑上楼的脚步声。  
啧，这丫头平时一副男孩儿样儿，倒是挺害羞……她和艾伦呆久了吗？  
乔尼甩了甩头，意识到自己在擦玻璃的时候走思了让她有些恼火，这一晃头，她手上擦玻璃的动作停住了，眯起眼睛。“……利威尔？我想艾伦回来了。”  
利威尔的声音平静地传过来，“不可能，他还要过两天才会回来。”  
乔尼撇嘴，“您记得可真清楚。”她又眯着眼睛看着离院子越来越近的人，接着他看见那人抬起头来向她招了招手。  
“利威尔？我想我没看错，是艾伦回来了，他提前回来了。”乔尼说着收好抹布爬下了梯子。  
利威尔抬起头朝着院子外的小路上看了几眼，“……看来他确实提前回来了。”他把扫帚收起来，用手帕擦手，挑了挑眉，“宪兵团的人形饭桶居然都知道效率怎么写了。”  
利威尔和乔尼走到小路上。  
夕阳下的青年正向他走来：晚霞给青年的肩膀镀上了金色的光辉，他自逆光中来，英俊的面容都被光的阴影悄悄遮挡，却是那双眼眸里温柔的光亮，水波般拍打而来，直接就让人撞进这双漂亮的眼睛里。  
直到乔尼已经跑了过去，利威尔都怔在原地。  
艾伦微笑着捉住跑到跟前又别扭着不去看他的乔尼，俯下身来在她的额头上亲了一下。“乔尼，我回来了。”  
乔尼的手还被他攥着，僵了一下，然后捂住额头。“嗯……欢迎回来，傻瓜艾伦。”  
艾伦站起身来，走到利威尔身前，亲吻了他的额头，之后他们又短暂地吻了一下。“我回来了。”  
艾伦曾一直清亮的音色在成年之后变得富有磁性，说不出的性感。  
乔尼看了一眼两个大人，挣开艾伦的手走在他们前面，却又故意趁两位家长刚要开始说话的时候，放大声音扭过头和艾伦说起话来，“艾伦，晚餐吃素汤面可以吗？”  
“……素汤面？”艾伦没想到乔尼这样就提到晚餐，还是怎么听都不能当正餐的  
“嗯。”乔尼把眼睛完成了月牙儿，“我做的。”  
“——你做的？”艾伦惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，接着所有的吃惊都化成了又是自豪又是喜爱的情绪，“当然可以。”  
目睹了小孩儿直接把艾伦坑了的全过程的利威尔决定不说话。  
艾伦被自己这么小就学做饭的乔尼感动地一塌糊涂， 快走几步走到丫头身边就打算去掐掐她的小脸，乔尼在看到艾伦走过来的时候就捂住脸往边上跳开一步。“别总打我的脸的主意……你把利威尔都带坏了。”她说完这话却又跳回艾伦身边，趁着艾伦低下身的时候踮起脚，凑到艾伦耳边。“不过要吃饭还得等会儿。爸，你得先帮我妈把扫除做完。”  
“你叫我什么乔尼？”  
两道同时响起的声音带着截然不同的情绪，艾伦祖母绿的眸子里满是欣慰，利威尔却把他灰蓝色的双眼眯了起来。  
乔尼说服自己不去看利威尔的眼睛，趁着艾伦心情大好把他拽到一边。“你做扫除的时候，要帮利威尔多做点儿，——你最好别让他干这些了。”  
艾伦点了点头，“我知道，我以前也会这么做。”然后他又看了一眼乔尼，“为什么你要嘱咐我这个？”  
乔尼翻了个白眼儿，放小了声音，“有人不让我说。”  
进了家艾伦就操着扫帚和拖布开始进行没有完成的扫除。  
他和利威尔握着扫把的时间几乎和握刀的时间一样长。  
他们打扫过军营，打扫过办公室，现在，终于可以用最普通的扫帚，打扫自己的家。  
艾伦在太阳彻底落山的时候从梯子上跳了下来，接着就听见乔尼喊他吃饭的声音。  
白水煮面条艾伦吃过很多次，半碗的白水，不几根儿面条，在伙食供应紧张的时候都是常有的事。乔尼素汤面做得特别淡，面汤上没有葱花和油末，倒是瞟着煮软了的绿菜叶。  
乔尼已经吃习惯了自然吃得下去，对于现在的利威尔来说没有味道的食物更好些，而在王都这一个月明显在宴会上吃了太多油腻食物的艾伦正需要清淡的东西，这顿晚餐倒是用得非常愉快。  
“我没吃过这么好吃的素汤面。”  
乔尼嚼着有意做得过淡的面条，听到艾伦这句话，打算收回今天让艾伦洗碗的决定，还是自己来干。  
她收拾碗筷的时候艾伦轻轻叫了她一声“宝贝”。  
被弄得一个激灵的乔尼果断把所有的碗筷塞进艾伦怀里，跑出了厨房。

艾伦觉得最近的利威尔有些累。  
从院子里回来的艾伦，推开卧房的门，看到的是战争时期的他一直憧憬，却不敢奢求的温和景象。  
窗外还下着冷雨，一点点敲打窗棱发出轻轻的声响。屋内的壁炉旁是一把大的扶手椅，这把扶手椅又高又大，就让坐在扶手椅里的人显得有些瘦小。  
那个人身着常服，双腿如平时一般交叠着，不同的是上身却歪向了扶手，枕着搭在扶手上的一条胳膊，竟是睡着了。腿上摊开的是小个的精装本子，艾伦认出来是自己希望对方消遣一下的书籍，看在战后的生活让利威尔对文字产生了些兴趣。  
艾伦觉得心中流进一丝暖意，这是他以前不敢想象的生活，不敢想象的画面。他看过对方一丝不苟的衣着，看到因为被枕着，而有一些褶皱的衣袖，看到因为搭在扶手上的动作，而露出的腕子，看到覆在文件上的另一只手。他知道他的手常年握刀，已经把掌心和手指的皮肤都磨出了茧子，而那些茧子又已经与手融合，即使是匕首都不能立刻留下划痕。这样一双走过战争与杀戮的双手，有一天可以毫无防备的伸展，可以轻柔地覆在文件上面，是他以前不太敢想的事情。不，艾伦轻轻微笑 ，这样的手还曾经抓住过床单，因为他的动作一松一紧，这样的手曾经搂过过他的脖子，即使顺便在他的背上留下了抓痕。艾伦扫过对方一丝不苟的穿着，扫过对方即使是睡着，也没有过笑意的眉宇。最近那个人看起来有些累，他就一直没有敢提那档子事。他觉得感动，感动这个人可以让他走进身边，感动这个人在冷淡与暴力之下，总是默默给予他的纵容。  
他看着对方的面颊，本来并不讨喜的长相，在壁炉火光的晕染下，显得有些温和。艾伦想他们不是没有过伤害，不是没有过逃避。现在想起来，艾伦觉得自己的选择，和对方的言语表达能力，都是可笑的滑稽。就像他当时不知道自己的逃避是因为珍惜，他也不知道对方的放手就是在意。  
他想那个人其实一直很温柔，即使他一直用力量，用冷淡伪装着自己，可是他记得他的部下的名字，允许在婚礼上满足一群小鬼的捉弄心理。  
艾伦不知道他留下过多少深深浅浅的伤痕，在那颗他认为最坚硬，又最柔软的心脏里。但是他想时间还长，爱还深，他会有很多的时间去一点点抹去。  
艾伦看着利威尔睡着的样子，几乎能想到那个人是怎样，皱着眉头看着这本名气很大但是内容艰涩的书籍，又是怎样不情愿，却又控制不住的，被困倦夺取严谨，最后败给睡意。艾伦看着对方严谨与松懈并存的矛盾姿势，眸中是一点点化开的温和。他想他真的是感谢着这个世界，让那个人终于在战后，有了放纵睡意的机会。  
他想他是真的应该好好感谢一下现在的世界的。艾伦注视着扶手椅里的男人。感谢这个他一直放在心上的长官，感谢他一直那么优秀的监护人，可以在他的身边。他想他只有努力变得更优秀，才可以一直拥有并肩的权力。  
艾伦脱下自己的外套，在满心的温柔中，走得再进一些，俯下身去，轻轻把他的外套盖到对方身上。  
在他的外套搭上对方身体的时候，他看到利威尔的睫毛轻轻颤了颤，然后皱了一下眉，睁开了眼睛。  
刚睁开的灰蓝色眼睛狭窄地半眯着，在短暂的朦胧后迅速化作一片清醒，奇怪的是，虽然是这么清冽的一双眼睛，在它看来却染上了了一丝懒意。  
利威尔看起来不是很有精神，维持着枕着胳膊的姿势没有动，也没有去掀开身上盖着的衣服。他从扶手的高度，斜斜地与艾伦对视，眯起的眼睛里是对方看不懂的探究，没有看懂的言语 。  
艾伦俯着身，凑近椅子的扶手，贴近扶手上的脑袋。“你很困吗？”  
“……不是。”不知道是不是刚睁开眼睛不久，还是对于看书时睡着有些懊恼，他觉得利威尔的声音听起来有些闷。  
艾伦觉得这状态不太对劲儿，又轻声问道：“你是累了吗？”  
利威尔瞥了他一眼。  
艾伦却没有轻易就相信对方的否认，看文件就能睡着一定要好好注意。  
“需要我现在去做饭吗？”艾伦又轻声问道。  
利威尔看起来很不想说话，不过被他的眼神盯得不耐烦，“……你做乔尼的就行了，我不想吃 。”  
“那怎么行呢，我做粥，这你总应该吃得进去。”艾伦一下子严肃起来，在对方耳边念叨着。  
他不知道怎么了，最近利威尔总是胃口不好，看见饭菜总是只动几块，就坚决的不再进行任何动作。有时在他的坚持之下会再动一口，不过最后吃的总会吐出来。  
“我——”  
“你吵死了。”利威尔一句话截断他的话语，艾伦笑笑，就不再说话，站起身来走下楼。  
在他走下楼以后，利威尔坐正身子靠进椅背里，抚平衣袖上的褶皱。因为睡觉姿势的原因，右半边的头发被压得有些塌，显得脸上有些还未消去的倦意，他面上没有什么表情，整个人被火光映衬得更加安静，微垂着眼，看着被盖在身上的衣服，眼眸中竟是有些微微的失神。  
艾伦担忧地看着利威尔跟吞药似的喝了一碗粥之后离开餐桌，看着对方已经走到楼上，回过头看向同样盯着利威尔背影的乔尼。  
“他是不是又开始睡眠不足了？”艾伦念叨，“还是肠胃不好了？又或者是我做的饭菜难吃了？”艾伦迷茫地看着乔尼，像是在询问又像是在自言自语。  
乔尼这小小的丫头叹了口气，颇有深意地看了艾伦一眼。  
那一眼里的意思可以理解为“你真是个傻子”“根本原因当然是因为你”“别问我他怎么了我不告诉你。”  
艾伦很挫败。

他打开楼上的门，利威尔正在看着明天要用的一份文件。艾伦走进卧室，拉开橱柜，拿出明天去王都的会议衣服，这个时候他听到了轻轻放下笔的声音。  
利威尔合上手中的文件，靠进椅子里，目光瞟着烛台，“艾伦，乔尼不是一个可爱的女孩子，对吧。”  
艾伦动作一僵，把衣服放在床上，站起身来，回过头，看着烛光前的靠椅，“为什么这么说？”  
“性格并不是很讨喜，”利威尔的声音听起来就像是在陈述无关紧要的事实，“有时候还一身的刺儿，其实是个让人头疼的孩子。”  
“怎么会呢，虽然乔尼有的地方是不像一般的女孩儿啦，但是礼仪可以和安妮学。那个孩子比一般的孩子聪明太多，什么都知道，”艾伦说着一点点走过去，站到靠椅旁边，弯了身子，把头搭在靠椅上，“乔尼是你和我的孩子，我一直喜欢乔尼……也不是这么说，毕那是个很好的孩子。”  
像是想起了什么有趣的事情，艾伦有些狡黠地笑了，“说起来，肯定总是对小孩子没辙，乔尼能被限定成到八岁以后再进行疼痛管教，我还以为照那丫头小时候的能折腾劲儿，你肯定等不了那么久。”  
不知道他这一段话有哪里不对，利威尔轻轻闭了一下眼睛，没有接话。  
“你突然问我这些，是有什么事情要说吗？”  
利威尔睁开眼睛，看着烛火，“没有，”他看着他们在墙壁上，因为烛光投射出的暗影，“没有什么。”

乔尼在艾伦不在主卧的每个瞬间都仔细地观察对方的表情，确定艾伦没有任何显著的感情变化，双亲过日子依旧平静如常后。她得出一个结论，自己那亲生家长嘴巴比石头都严。她依旧像她往常那样，在艾伦说话逗她开心时佯装高冷地挑眉，却盯着父亲的脸。自己心里憋了个自己亲妈不知道为什么就是不说的秘密，快要爆炸了。

流动二十名排出来之前，精英教官团们总是有大把大把地闲暇时间，在这闲暇时间里串门儿总是个不错的选择。或许战争开始之前他们互不相识，训练兵时期有过看不顺眼，但是经历了战争的洗礼，所有人都变得紧紧联系在一起，所有人都是家人，战争变成共同的记忆，和平变成共同的财富。  
没有了军营里严苛的等级关系，不再有必须要完成的命令，所有看起来疏离的关系都亲近起来，所有看起来冷淡的威压都变得不那么可怕。就是在这样奇怪的现象里。艾伦的两位青梅竹马，叫上了也已经成为家人的让，一起去艾伦家串门。  
顺便一提，自从艾伦在婚礼上曝光两件事情之后，让和爱尔敏在一起已经成了常识。  
“如果你找不到让教官，一定在爱尔敏教官那里。如果找不到爱尔敏教官，他也有可能在艾伦教官那里。如果要找艾伦教官，找利威尔教官或者找乔尼肯定没错。如果你看见让教官和艾伦教官出现在一起，那么就应该是爱尔敏教官和利威尔教官在一起，乔尼去找三笠教官玩了。”  
这是训练兵团找教官的公式。  
有正常的东西，也有奇怪的东西。  
比如乔尼和三笠的相处一直都可以算打架预演。  
再比如爱尔敏和利威尔显得熟稔的关系，在战争结束前，他们不过是特别作战班长官与下属的关系，硬要说的话，利威尔那个时候对于爱尔敏的在意还没有对三笠多。  
所以说你永远不能预测任何以后的东西，就像你不能预测能否活到获得自由，不能预测你能否会和心爱的人在一起，你不能预测以前的敌人会不会是以后的朋友，你不能预测之前的朋友会不会和你反目，你不能知道那些人会变得熟悉，你不能知道那些人会变得陌生。  
就像让就没有预测到过，这种兵长看起来好像爱尔敏娘家人的感觉是怎么回事。  
商量好的串门计划，在真正实行出来时才发现艾伦当天竟然不在家。  
“我早就说了要提前写一封信比较好。”这是最后吐槽的爱尔敏。  
现在就是这三个人面对利威尔外加乔尼的状况。在三笠和乔尼走了之后，爱尔敏担心发生危险也跑了过去。于是就剩下了让面对利威尔的局面。  
他是后来才知道在那五六年里爱尔敏和利威尔还算比较频繁的通信，还有爱尔敏在关键时刻，为了不让艾伦后悔，而一直对长官进行的探望。或许就是这战争之后的这些事情，在不知不觉中就拉进了这两个本不算怎么亲密的士兵的关系 。  
一个人面对兵士长总还是有威压的，即使不穿军装，依旧不能抹消掉那位曾经的士兵长自身的气场。让实在不是很清楚该和这位长官谈什么，长官明显也把他当成了空气，客厅里的气氛有些沉闷。  
这时矮个子长官突然向他看过来，微眯起灰蓝色眼睛，看似漫不经心地问道：“你和那小子过得不错吧？”  
听起来就是简单的疑问句，但是毕竟被这位长官训练多年，让已经自动把这句话过滤成了“你要是敢不对那个小子好，你这个小子就死定了”的意思。  
所以这种莫名其妙就像娘家人的感觉到底是怎么回事。  
让叹了一口气，拼命阻止自己的思维飞向属性问题，从楼梯上走下来的爱尔敏让他看到了救星。  
“你来得正好，你们聊，我去找乔尼。”让说着就离开了客厅上楼走去。  
找乔尼？让他骂你马脸吗？爱尔敏狐疑地盯着让离开的身影，摇摇头向沙发上走过去 。  
“啊，我都忘了。”刚刚坐到沙发上的爱尔敏弹了起来，拆开让因为不在状态，而一直放在茶几上忘了拆开的包裹。  
“这是我给乔尼买的。”  
蛋糕甜腻的气味儿混合着烤鸡的肉香飘散在空气里，一点点扩散开，刚刚还把注意力放在食物上的爱尔敏，看见利威尔面色一僵，接着起身向洗手池走过去，他走得有些急，甚至没来得及关上洗手间的门，爱尔敏看到他的肩膀以微小的幅度轻轻起伏，看见他左手撑着池壁，右手轻轻揪着身前的衣服。  
爱尔敏怔了怔神，接着就低下头去。  
过了一会儿利威尔走了回来，刚走到客厅里，就看见爱尔敏抬起头来看着他。  
爱尔敏的目光他很熟悉，就和在小酒馆里，在他以前的小屋子里看着他的目光一样，温和中带着暖意，只不过现在加了一些又像是欣喜又像是感激的意味。  
“谢谢您。”明显看出了什么的爱尔敏，又似乎毫无关系地没头没脑地说了一句。  
利威尔挑眉，伸手去倒杯水，没有说话。  
“可是这时候艾伦难道不应该高兴地给我写信，或者再不出家门了吗？”爱尔敏忽然又说到，语气听起来又疑惑又纠结，把目光投射到利威尔身上。  
他的目光带着战争刚结束的那一年里的洞悉，明显是从刚刚熟悉的状况里猜到并且肯定了什么。他那洞悉的目光中带上了迷惑不解，甚至还有温柔责备的情绪，他抬头对上利威尔的眼睛，“您没告诉艾伦吗？”  
利威尔轻轻垂了一下眼，看着地面，“告诉他什么。”  
似乎是他这反应加剧了爱尔敏的肯定，爱尔敏为了肯定自己结论似的说：“告诉他您怀孕了的事情？”  
利威尔看着手中的水杯，没有说话。  
爱尔敏温柔地盯着他，“您……不好意思开口吗？”  
似乎和他想的差不多，又似乎不太一样，安静地看着水杯的利威尔没有什么明显的情绪波动，过了片刻轻叹似的说道：“他看不出来，是他傻。”  
爱尔敏有点儿呆，也看着那被水，接着挫败似的叹口气，耷拉下脑袋，“他是傻。”  
他就着低垂脑袋的动作，悄悄描摹身边昔日的长官，如今另一种意义上与艾伦血脉相连的家人。目光一点点萦成一片柔和。  
———————————————————————————

“三笠姑姑，我知道因为我和利威尔长得比较像，你看我的眼神一直比较纠结。”乔尼严肃着一张脸望着对面的三笠，狡猾地一笑，“不过很快你就会看到别的小孩儿了，也许会比我看起来顺眼吧？”  
三笠看起来像是在消化她这句话的意思，“你是指什么。”  
“利威尔怀孕了，”乔尼看起来好像很开心，却又好像并不那么开心地说道。  
三笠眨了一下眼睛，好像并不相信她的话，“如果是真的的话，艾伦早就会告诉我和爱尔敏了。”  
乔尼听到艾伦的名字吐了吐舌头，“他自己都没发现，还指望他告诉你们？而且我妈死要面子不告诉他。”  
乔尼眨眨眼睛，“姑姑很执着于艾伦，如果这个小孩儿是男孩儿的话，没准儿就像艾伦呢。”  
爱尔敏发现从楼上下来的三笠，看着利威尔的眼神明显不一样，姑娘的目光有些越矩地在他的身上游移。  
爱尔敏觉得三笠明显是被告知了什么，这个认知让他觉得直接放任三笠和兵长呆在一块儿一定会出事。  
在爱尔敏试图去把三笠拽开之前，姑娘已经看着利威尔，问出口了，“您这样，多久了？”  
“三笠——”爱尔敏不知道是不是该感谢三笠没有直接用怀孕那个词。  
出乎意料地是不知是什么原因，利威尔总是对三笠的无礼纵容一些，甚至漫不经心地就给了答案，“一个月。”  
“那艾伦都不知道吗？”三笠面色阴暗。  
“他看不出来是他傻。”  
“您就不能告诉他吗？”  
“不能。”  
“您有义务告诉他。”三笠眼中闪过厉光。  
“三笠——”爱尔敏觉得在吵起来之前劝架比较好。  
这个时候回到家的艾伦，看到的就是一脸纠结的爱尔敏，以及利威尔和三笠疑似剑拔弩张的局面。  
三笠瞟到艾伦一脸的担忧，开口道：“放心艾伦，我不会和孕妇打架。”  
他这句话被刚回来的艾伦，以及刚下楼的让，同时听到，利威尔终于黑了脸。  
让一副吓呆了的表情，拼命克制着好奇心不去看昔日的长官。  
艾伦也是一副惊到的表情，不过由于他特殊的身份，他在消化了那阵惊讶，理解了那句话的意思以后，就在眼眸中酝酿开一阵复杂的情绪。混着欣喜，感激，不肯置信，最终都被酿成了一捧温柔。他看着利威尔，轻轻地道：“是真的吗？”  
他的温柔都是他的霸道，他从来不知道，他过度炽热的眼神很容易令人不自在，利威尔别过头 ，“嘁。”  
艾伦一点点笑开，那笑容逐渐扩大，他觉得眼前的人那么好，他想给他一个拥抱。  
不过碍于周围太多闲杂人等，他没有真的实施。  
接着他终于意识到了问题，“我怎么最晚知道？”  
这下他收到了屋里其他所有人的白眼，“那是你傻。”

艾伦躺倒床上，他觉得白天的事情并不只是那么简单。他用上点儿了力，看起来却又像是动作轻柔地板过背对着他的人的双肩，轻轻抬起对方的下巴，让那双眼睛看着他，接着，轻柔又忧伤地问道：“你为什么不想告诉我呢，利威尔。”  
那双眼睛，淡淡地，平静地看着他，好像没有情绪，又好像藏了太多情绪。  
利威尔是一道带刺的光。韩吉曾经这么说过，是一道非常寒冷的光，这道光让很多人走进去，却没让一个人走进心里，这道光让很多人走进记忆，却没有让一个人留下永久的痕迹。韩吉说这道光不能轻易被人采摘，那样的话，被冰冷包裹的热度在灼伤别人的同时也会弄伤他自己。韩吉说过这道光只能被更加滚烫的光源包裹，让他的光融合在另一束光里，让他的冰冷被热量包围。  
这样的他无法不觉得艾伦是珍贵的，不管是艾伦走过战火的善良，还是艾伦滚烫的热度。  
这样冰冷的一束光不该燃烧，因为燃烧会耗尽他所有的力气。  
在战争时期他果断的压抑感情，在分离时期放任艾伦断绝关系，他一直可以用骄傲与冰冷包裹自己，但是在他终于对艾伦点头之后，在他终于决定交给那小子之后，冰冷的光芒燃烧起来了。  
所有人都以为他会活得更好，他却不能控制从心底漫上来的疲累。  
他拥有的只有力量。  
那青年说喜欢他的所有。  
他除了身体和心脏什么都没有，可是青年说，只要他在那里，青年可以什么都不要。  
这样珍贵的人，他没有别的什么可以给他。  
直到他察觉到身体的变化，经历过一次灾难的他对这种感觉无比熟悉。他想起来乔尼出生时，韩吉就说过的，一个月阳一辈子有两次生育机会。可是他的心里没有感觉，没有温暖，没有悲伤，在身体被青年播下的种子再一次填补的时候，他的心里感到了无法言喻，不能理解的空虚。  
他给过韩吉一封信。后来赶来的韩吉，眯着眼睛，脸上带着坏笑，“对呀，就是这个，”韩吉笑了，“没错的，乔尼要有一个弟弟或妹妹了。”  
那个时候阳光照在他身上，是暖的，他的身体因为特殊原因，而在腹部显出的热度，也是暖的。可是他感觉不到暖意，甚至觉得重新感觉到了寒冷。  
然后他看到韩吉严肃了脸，像是劝告，又像是期盼地对他说，“你要相信这是一件好事，你不能再有上一次的阴影，利威尔，你应该相信艾伦，你应该放下你所有的顾虑。”  
可是他自己甚至都不知道自己的顾虑是什么，担忧是什么。  
他是相信艾伦的，相信到给了他所有他想要，而他有的东西，可是永远不能包括他的骄傲。  
没有爱情的时候，一个意外的小婴儿根本不能击垮他的骄傲。  
而拥有了青年的爱，在这种情况下再发生的变化，却似乎总是在扯着他底线的含义。  
他怕他不像自己，怕他面目全非，并且抗拒这完全与他性格不符的患得患失。  
他不拥有任何特殊感情的时候，那不过是一个孩子而已，他可以忘掉那种过程所代表的其他东西，他可以说那之前和之后，他都是他。  
可是现在他和一个年轻人组成了一个家，作为一个男人，身体里孕育着青年的果实，可能被人小心翼翼地捧着，又得为了小孩子而变得极为怪异，甚至将来也许会围着家和孩子打转儿。似乎他并没有认真想过，刻意忽略的问题，此刻缓慢又不容拒绝地侵袭而来。  
——那还是他吗？  
那不过就是一个简单的词，可是他，说不出口。  
不管在不在军营，他都从不是扭捏的人，这种从彼此一起生活开始就早有准备的事情更不会让他多么抵触。  
本应该是就和以前公布练习计划，或者说明天打扫庭院一样，很简单就说出来的事情。却就这么堵在那儿了。  
而这么一堵，就让本来很正常的事情，有了几分压抑。  
艾伦看着利威尔的眼睛，然后他伸出手，轻轻捂住了那双眼睛，拉过利威尔的手，把它贴在自己的胸膛上，让他感受掌心下有力的跳动。  
利威尔在那青年手掌赋予的黑暗之中，听到有力的心跳。  
“不管你在担心什么，我都一直在这里。”他听见艾伦说 。  
“你不习惯被照顾，还没有习惯被爱。”  
“不管你经历什么，你都没有改变你的骄傲。”艾伦说。  
“我很抱歉夺走了你的许多东西，”艾伦说，“唯有骄傲，任何人都夺不走，它只属于你。”

“你为什么……把称呼变了？”那场婚礼之后不久，利威尔最终还是问道。  
“嗯？”艾伦放下正在整理的文件，“是说不再称呼为’您’这件事吗？”他唇边带笑，把文件放到了新的架子上，“ 虽然您是我表达尊敬的称呼，但是我不希望那个称呼给你压力，所以就改了。”他转过身来，明亮的眼底铺设着细碎的柔光，“我不想你整天都想着一定要给年轻人做表率什么的，那样太累了。我想让你知道我们是平等的，也许我有许多地方还不足，但是不用担心，我会努力成长的，特别是你在这儿，我就什么都不怕。而且，”他拍了拍自己的肩膀，“这儿，特别好靠。”

“……利威尔？”  
他回过神儿来，惊异于自己当着艾伦的面儿出了差子，却又恍惚中明白过来这些无所谓。他戴上军帽，跟着艾伦下车，向军事议会的议会厅走去。  
他眯起眼睛看着面前的建筑，突然间就觉得以前的担心有些可笑了起来，却还是有些怪。那青年就在他的身边，他明确的感觉到心里以前空缺的地方被填满了，却又似乎填得太满而又发空了起来。  
这不还是在工作吗？  
他又抗拒发生什么改变呢？  
艾伦变得有些小心翼翼，他觉得过度照顾会引起反感，又无法控制住自己过度在意。  
军事议会厅里总是阴暗，布置得阴森森地，就像是地牢。  
艾伦站起来陈述提案。  
利威尔坐在他旁边，支着脑袋，眯起眼睛，打量着正在做报告的男人。  
已经是一个可以独当一面的人了。  
不，其实早在战争结束之后，他就可以独当一面了，只不过对一件事情糊涂了很久而已。  
已经由一个急着去送死的小鬼，走过组织边境开拓的团长之路，成为了军事议会高级议员，调查兵团坚实的后盾。  
这个人在他经历过或者没经历过的时间里，一步一步成长，正在散发着愈加耀眼的光芒。  
是一个耀眼的青年。  
本应该是有一个心爱的女孩儿的，即使现在依旧被许多少女追捧。  
可是那个人，选择了一条以前都不敢想的路，和年长的长官一起，带着一个小孩儿一起生活。  
会议继续进行。  
最后一项提案是宪兵团的议员提的，据说那个议员还有一点背景。  
果然是一群饭桶，这么漏洞百出的提案。  
利威尔和艾伦在一众人投了赞同票的时候，果断丢了反对。  
奈尔一脸了然的苦笑，拍了拍那位议员的肩。  
军事议会王政之行，从军事议事厅离开之后。  
奈尔看着艾伦和利威尔走远的身影，飘飘忽忽地对身旁的皮克西斯说：“你还记得乔尼的身世吧？”  
想起那次曝光秘密的婚礼，皮克西斯僵硬地点点头。  
奈尔视死如归地吸一口气，“那我告诉你一件事，即使被灭口也有垫背的。你知道艾伦看着利威尔的眼神是什么眼神吗？就和我发现我太太怀孕的时候一样。”  
皮克西斯目光呆滞。  
阳光透过窗户照进马车，有些刺眼，利威尔眯起了眼睛，坐在他旁边的艾伦体贴地拉上了帘子。  
利威尔别过头去。  
“你如果困就先休息一下，”他听见艾伦说，“埃尔温先生家还要一会儿才能到，乔尼应该在那玩儿得还不错。”  
他不想说话，甚至听到了青年的话后，闭上眼睛。  
接着他觉得青年似乎是犹豫了一下，然后仗着身高优势，轻轻揽住他的肩膀。  
“你一直太坚强了，但是我希望你知道，你也可以被照顾。”  
“那不是坏事，不会改变你。我只是想让你生活得更好一些。”  
他听到了艾伦的叹息。“我一直感谢你，我也一直知道，我过去的糊涂多么伤人。”  
“我不知道什么时候你会真正消除所有顾虑。”  
“我很抱歉，那时候没在你身边。”  
利威尔睁开眼睛，瞟着艾伦的侧脸，又轻轻把眼睛闭上。  
“……或许也不是因为那件事，艾伦。”他顿了一会儿，“也许是我自己的问题，我要一点儿时间。”  
艾伦表示理解地点点头，却又轻声说道，“或许，是因为我在这里才出现的问题。”他在利威尔皱眉之前说了下去，“请你听我说完，你以为我在过度保护你。我想这并不是过度保护，而且你要明白，即使这个时候过度保护了，那也是正常的，是其他家庭也可能会做的事。”他握住利威尔的手，“这件事，让我觉得自己很幸福，是真的觉得自己很幸福，这种情况下另一方如果想要传达自己的关心，由于条件限制，除了无微不至地照顾，他们大概想不出更聪明的法子。但是这不影响你和我是平等的，绝对的平等。”  
艾伦轻声说着，看着靠在自己肩上的人，看着那人的双肩。  
利威尔士兵长的肩在艾伦的眼里一直不算宽阔，甚至有些窄。却就是这样一双肩膀，挡下了常人难以应付的危险，在战争时代担下过让人窒息的责任。  
这个人没有父亲，母亲去世的早，唯一的舅舅确实不明白如何和外甥像正常人一样相处。  
这个人在地下街长大，怕是在自己幼时的那个年龄就已经知晓社会的阴冷。  
就是这样一个看似，也貌似绝对不可能不冷酷的人。  
在那样的岗位上，坚持到了最后。  
用近乎温柔的冷静送葬，用在冰冻之下燃烧的冷酷屠杀。  
就是这样一个神经质，粗暴，不解风情，喜怒无常的人。  
在这样糟糕的表象之下一直隐藏着星星点点地关心，受他恩惠的人会记一辈子，可是那些善意又别扭的提醒，却被那位施舍者当做习惯忘干净。  
爱是与生俱来的能力。  
他知道如何施舍爱，却不知道该如何接受爱。  
如何接受他早就应该拥有的，身边的人们的爱。  
艾伦觉得心疼，一想到这些就止不住地心疼。  
“所以你一定要明白，这些都是正常的。你的忧虑也好，你受到关心也好，都是正常的。”艾伦亲吻身边人的发旋儿，“你不会被改变，至少不会发生你抗拒的那些改变。”  
“在特殊时期，这种特殊时期，不去逞强，接受现状，接受关心，不是变弱，也不是软弱——这些其实你也全都明白，你全都明白。不过是和一贯的自我相抵触吗？我在这儿，过去，现在，将来。”他正对上利威尔重新睁开的眼睛，看进那双眼的眼底。“你不需要一个人站在所有人前面了，从战争结束之后就不再是了——但这并不是因为你变弱了——即使你明白这一点我也还想要在和你说一次，请不要怪我。”然后他笑了，“从战争结束后，甚至结束之前，你就不是一个人了。”  
利威尔其实一直明白。  
他一直都是一个人。  
他也不是一个人。  
他一个人站在高处不胜寒之地，就算是艾伦，也不能完完全全地理解他在战争时期面对的东西——没有人会完完全全明白。  
他知道自己不是一个人，他有过法兰和伊莎贝尔，有过无数个利威尔班，有过去和现在的104期，有曾经的米克和纳拿巴，有埃尔温和韩吉，当然，他拥有完完全全属于他的——乔尼，他的亲生孩子。  
可是在艾伦能走到他的身边，能把他从巨人的围攻里单枪匹马地救出来之前，他身边的人从来不和他在真正的水平线上，他们比他或高或低，他们不是真正的同路人。  
所以那时即使为了自由战斗，也如同身处盲夜般孤独。  
可是今天艾伦的话，或者是这阳光，或者是身上的暖意。让他突然明白了。  
那句话不是那样的。  
并不是，  
你不再是一个人。  
而是，  
你从来不是一个人。  
从出生，他的母亲为他操劳致死，留给了他爱。  
在幼年，凯尼交给他生存资本。  
在地下街，即使是在偷盗和杀戮中一步一步走下来，他也被地下街的人记住，在他成为兵团一员后，成为了地下街的传说。  
视他为信仰的士兵。  
视他为英雄的群众。  
只要生活在一片天空下，只要一同呼吸着，就会发生联系，仇恨、嫉妒、关爱、敬仰，只要有情感，便有记忆，而每个人，总会给一个人的生命留下些痕迹，总会给一个人留下些记忆，他们一同活着，他们一同享受这来之不易的自由。每个人都活着，而他们这些调查兵团的战士，更加清楚——活着的意义，便是活着本身。自由的意义，便是可以让自己的活着，拥有澄澈的希望，拥有无愧于心的价值。  
围墙困住的不是人类的生存，是希望，是梦想。  
和巨人的争斗，不过是，让心，让墙内人的心，重新活了过来。  
让每一次呼吸都带上不可磨灭的自我意识。  
一起活着，终将一起死去，本身便是同舟人。而世人，从王宫贵族到平民百姓，从军官士兵到地痞流氓，对于他，对于利威尔的记忆，必将不可磨灭。  
他们促成了他的成长，影响了他的人生，千万声呼唤应和着他自己的成为战斗的意义 。  
他们怎么会不是他身边的人，不管这个身边，是有多远。  
如果是一个人，又怎么会有不和周围发生联系，却有办法活着的人。  
他听到了调查之前人民对他的呼唤，他听到了地下街法兰和伊莎贝尔对他诉说的渴望，他想起了无数次落在他身上的，民众希冀的眼神。  
原来是这样。  
他一直被情感，被记忆，被信赖包裹。这些，来自墙内许许多多的人，也来自他的亲人和战友。  
他一直都和其他人紧紧联系着。  
过去，现在，将来。  
他不过是，知道这些联系的存在，却自我制造了距离，他关心着，却又带着宿命般无奈的远离。  
而现在，他终于明白，不管他是如何做的，这些联系都不会斩断。  
斩不断。  
他以为他是一个孤独地走夜路的盲人，是艾伦把他带了出来，从孤独的盲夜中带了出来，把他带向了光明。  
原来还不够。  
艾伦握住他的手，斩断了已经不需要刻意保持的距离，让那些联系温暖又真实地缠在他身上。  
是束缚，也是松绑。  
艾伦让他再一次睁开了眼睛。  
他拿掉了蒙在眼睛上的布。  
他不曾孤独。  
也不曾置身黑夜。  
他自黑暗中走来，是因为他的双眼被那必须划开的距离挡住。  
他摘下那块布。  
便明白他一直置身光明。  
艾伦，不是引路人，不是告诉他，前方是明亮的。  
而是告诉他，你的来路，也是明亮的。  
那一路的黑暗，那一路的孤独，自身已经化作信仰，附着希望，便本身已是光亮，本身已不孤单。  
他从来不是一个人。  
只要人还活在同一个世界上，  
只要人还可以称之为人，  
就不会有人，是一个人。

利威尔和艾伦走进埃尔温家院子的时候，乔尼就看见他们了，在埃尔温和韩吉朝他们走过来的同时，乔尼向他们俩愉快地眨了眨眼睛，接着又低下头拉着迪恩玩。迪恩笑着，一双蓝眼睛认真地瞧着乔尼，专注地听着她说话，不过小家伙的脸上还有泪痕……果然被乔尼耍过。  
埃尔温走在利威尔左边，看着房子说道：“又把你弄进和奈尔有关的东西里，我本来想慰劳你一罐儿红茶，不过，”他一顿，对上利威尔飘过来的目光，他又把眼光一挫，朝艾伦眨了一下眼，这才又看回来，“我想你至少今年不能喝了，对吧？”  
利威尔给了埃尔温一拐子。  
艾伦在旁边抿起嘴，知道这是昔日的长官在不触碰关键词的情况下，向自己一家表示的祝贺。  
走到门边的时候，安妮把迪恩叫了过来。  
“艾伦叔叔，利威尔叔叔。”  
生平头一遭被人叫叔叔，还是被和艾伦放到一个辈分上，利威尔配合着艾伦给了迪恩礼貌的回应之后心情依旧有些微妙。看着迪恩柔软的贴着面颊的金色头发，和那双柔软到出水的蓝色眼睛，利威尔越发觉得似乎从这小孩儿身上看到了非作战状态的爱尔敏的样子，之后他提醒着自己这是埃尔温的孩子，同时果断地鄙视自己的判断，坚定地认为这孩子和爱尔敏那样可爱的类型不会沾边儿。  
他们坐在安妮家的会客厅里，安妮过了一会儿亲自给他们端来饮品。她在把红茶递给埃尔温和艾伦之后，微笑着往利威尔手里塞了一杯牛奶——这姑娘一定是故意的。  
她加了几分力道把那杯牛奶放到并不是真的对她的调皮那么在意的友人手里，迎着对方上挑的眉毛，把面上的笑容扩大了些 ，“我想我已经有一段时间没有见到你了。”——所以你得喝完。  
利威尔开始思考，自己是不是有一段儿时间脾气太好了，以至于这姑娘越来越嚣张。  
过了会儿他听到乔尼叫他的名字，便离开沙发往阳台上走去。  
埃尔温看着利威尔走到阳台上——乔尼和迪恩在一边玩儿着，安妮站在一旁看，他站到了安妮的边上——又收回视线，看着同样刚刚收回视线的艾伦。  
“艾伦，名字想好了吗？”  
艾伦轻轻摇了摇头，靠在沙发上，“我还没想到这么早定下来，而且您知道，我对男女孩儿的名字都不了解。”  
埃尔温从外套的内兜里掏出一个小册子，递到艾伦手上。“韩吉拖我交给你的——你知道她今天有皇家研究报告来不了。”  
艾伦手中的小册子是皮质的，躺在掌心十分舒服，封皮上是飞舞的花体字“起名哲学”。  
“……韩吉小姐还真是周到。”  
“她自己不是这么认为的，”埃尔温思索着转述韩吉的话，“她说正是因为利威尔都能把‘乔尼’个名字安在女孩儿身上了，再让他起名字是一场灾难。”——“所以必须把这项工作交给艾伦”埃尔温忽略了语气诡异的这一句。  
“乔尼怎么了吗？”艾伦把小册子收起来，有些好奇。  
“乔尼是‘男人’的意思。这是一个男孩儿的名字。”埃尔温摊着一张脸，“如果不是我目睹了他起名字的过程，我还以为他被韩吉坑了。”  
利威尔站在安妮身侧，垂着眼，打量着迪恩，又好像在没看他，那是一个小孩子，在双亲的期待之下，注视之下，出生，成长的小孩子。“你喜欢男孩子吗？”安妮看似漫不经心地问道，却又像是知道了什么令她高兴的事情，了然地弯起一双眼睛，微笑着看着他，“我觉得你变得更好了。”  
本能地利威尔觉得有些不自在，但是他在习惯性地别过眼之前，生生顿住，然后放松下来——真正地放松下来。  
安妮关心的目光，原来带着真实的温暖，烧灼皮肤，却并不疼痛。  
分明他腹中的孩子还没有成形。  
却仿佛已经感受到了那种温暖。

从埃尔温家离开之后，乔尼突然提议逛街。  
“逛街？”利威尔眯起眼，狐疑地打量着自己闺女——这个似乎喜欢把自己扮成假小子的闺女。  
“乔尼，你是说你想逛街吗？”一时间艾伦也以为自己幻听了。  
乔尼忍住想翻白眼的冲动，冲利威尔和艾伦笑了出来，“没错，我是想去。”  
最终他们一家三口走在了商店街。  
戎马半生的父母几乎都忘了普通人的生活，更别提双方都没去过几次的商业街。现在并排走在商业街上，乔尼又站在他俩中间，小手一边抓住一个人，两个大人看似平静地走着，却或多或少都觉得不太自在，从他们几乎不看周围的店面只看面前的路就知道了。  
行人显然也没适应这个冲击，昔年的人类最强和小巨人就这样带着闺女晃悠在街道上，大多数人看到的时候脑子都短暂地当机几秒。  
——那小孩儿是谁？  
——原来那两个人熟到那种程度啊。  
——不对，好像忘了什么？  
“哦，我想起来了，”离他们最近的中年大叔拍了拍脑门儿，“人家是一家子啊，瞧这记性。”  
“啊真的，当时婚礼王都几乎都爆炸了，我居然没反应过来——？”  
“下次你就反应过来了，总是要习惯的嘛。”  
随着人群的议论热闹起来，两个当事的大人反倒不再别扭了——这两个，哪个不是在墙内人的议论中走到现在的。  
这时乔尼停下了。“我要进去买东西。”  
利威尔顺着往商店里瞥了一眼就把眼神收了回来，朝天翻了个白眼。  
艾伦瞧了瞧这两个人的举动，也顺着往店里看了一眼。然后他觉得自己的手有点儿僵。  
“乔尼？你确定你想买吗？”  
顺着乔尼手指的方向，商店里摆着一件婴儿裙。  
艾伦俯下身来和乔尼咬耳朵。  
“丫头你这么想让咱家要添丁的消息传播出去吗？”  
“我妈脸皮薄的话你陪我去买就行了啊。”  
“你连是男是女都不知道——你很想要个妹妹？”  
“谁说的？我希望把婴儿裙套到弟弟头上，就像韩吉总是往我身上套男装一样。”  
艾伦温柔又无奈地揉了揉小孩儿的头发，“乔尼——”  
“不过这些可以等我见到我弟弟了再说。”  
艾伦直起身来的时候利威尔轻哼一声，瞟了他一眼，“你和丫头商量完了？”  
“商量完了。”艾伦笑，“咱丫头说她先忍下这一想法。”  
他看见利威尔掏出怀表，扫了一眼，挑了挑眉，那表情就和在兵团批评新兵的立体机动训练速度一样。“如果你不想因为害你迟到让三笠阿克曼和我打一架，我想就需要快点儿走了。”

马车厢里，陪着迪恩闹了一天的乔尼枕在利威尔腿上睡着了，今天傍晚无风，车厢里有些闷热，乔尼的的头发有些汗湿，贴住了她的半边脸，利威尔把乔尼的头发往耳边笼，听见艾伦轻声问他。  
“为什么给丫头取名‘乔尼’？”  
利威尔把乔尼的湿发理到耳边，抬起头来，“你知道乔尼的意思了 ？”  
然后他望着艾伦，那片温和的祖母绿蔓延开来，又汇成了另一双碧绿的眼眸，更加纯真，更加嚣张。  
“我说，大哥！”刚刚学会立体机动的伊莎贝尔趴在石头上，挥着手招呼坐在石头边的利威尔，“大哥如果哪天有了小孩儿要叫什么呢？”  
“你的脑袋里想的都是什么啊，伊莎贝尔，”法兰开始揉她的头发，“你看利威尔像是会结婚的人吗？”  
“哈？你是想说我大哥没人要？”伊莎贝尔撇嘴，“怎么可能。”  
法兰无奈，“我和你说的不是一件事，伊莎。”  
“不说结婚不结婚，你们平时就没有人喜欢研究名字的？”伊莎贝尔把手托在下巴地下，两条腿扑腾着。“也是，大哥的名字听着就酷，你的名字听着也和你的金毛挺搭。你看我，伊——莎——贝——尔，听着多像穿着蕾丝裙舔棒棒糖的傻丫头，”她吐了吐舌头，“可我比男人都厉害，咱们这儿这么多男人，会立体机动吗？老子学会了。”她把祖母绿的眼睛眯成了月牙，“地下街唯一一个会用立体机动的女侠，居然叫那么一个名字，逊毙了。”  
“你这脑袋还有时间想这个？”法兰弹了她的脑门儿，“那你想叫什么？”  
“本杰明啊，爱德华啊，乔治听着都更加顺耳。”  
“丫头，那都是男孩儿的名字。”利威尔照着丫头的脑门儿弹了一下。  
“谁规定的姑娘就不能起男孩儿的名字了？起名字的事儿就应该换换，”伊莎贝尔说着放小了声音嘀咕，“比如说大哥你撂倒二十个壮汉，然后自报家门，不是叫利威尔而是叫薇薇安——当然我开玩笑啦，我管法兰叫玛丽配上他那张脸不奇怪？那我这种战斗力还叫伊莎贝尔那种温室小姐似的名字不也是很奇怪吗？”  
小演说家一边说一边比划，“依我看，厉害的姑娘就应该叫男孩儿的名字。就叫‘男人’——就叫‘乔尼’最好，但是别的姑娘一般都达不到那战斗力，所以呢~大哥，大哥啥时候有丫头的话一定要叫我给你起的名字啊。”  
“大哥，”她去扯利威尔的袖子，“大哥行不？”  
利威尔皱眉，接着迅速把伊莎贝尔从石头上拽下来，“有偷袭，蠢丫头。”  
伊莎贝尔迅速驾上立体机动跌跌撞撞地跟着逃跑，“哎哎怎么这样啊，这帮混蛋怎么就在这个时候找麻烦！”  
利威尔看着乔尼的睫毛，想着这丫头漂亮的眼睛。  
他的声音平静，裹着傍晚的暖意。  
“我认识的蠢姑娘说，像我女儿那样厉害的丫头，一定要取一个男孩儿名字。”

马车在二层的房子前停了下来，艾伦和利威尔从马车上下来，乔尼刚睡醒，正站在利威尔旁边揉眼睛。  
“我们迟到了吗 ？”艾伦说着向房门口走去。  
利威尔轻嗤一声，“那姑娘不会用时间观念束缚你。”  
就在这次去王都之旅中，艾伦向皮克西斯——驻屯兵团团长兼暂代训练兵团团长提调指挥递交了告假单。  
“……你们两个人的告假单吗？”皮克西斯杵着额头。  
艾伦对他露出和善的微笑，“您知道这种事情一辈子不会有几次，而且特别珍贵。”他明亮的祖母绿狡黠地看着司令，“您没意见的，对吧？之后我们就没有理由翘班了。”  
得知请假消息的青梅竹马迅速给艾伦寄去了信件。  
——就算这是好消息，可是它告诉我，我又有一个训练期不能见到你了，所以你得和我聚一聚，带上爱尔敏。  
于是艾伦在一个宁静的傍晚，携家眷造访了三笠的家。  
大门打开的瞬间艾伦对上了一双久违的暗金色眼眸。  
他从对方的眼里看到了和自己一样的迷茫。  
两个人的大脑当机了几秒。  
“艾伦……长官，不，前辈？”  
“啊……你好啊，西蒙。”  
伴着打招呼 ，曾经在闲暇时间吵过的架呼啸着出现在两个人之间的静谧里，直让两个人不知道接下来说什么。  
直到利威尔踩了艾伦的脚。  
前长官一瞬间纠结的脸色让西蒙从当机中反应过来，“啊利威尔前辈好，你们快点儿进来吧。”  
进了屋子之后西蒙对家里说了一声，“他们到了。”  
从各自事情中抬头的让和爱尔敏走过来和他们打了招呼，三笠先他们一步走到门边给了艾伦一个拥抱，西蒙这时候才打量起乔尼，小丫头给了他一个明媚的微笑。  
天哪……他捏住三笠的手，咕哝了句，“好可爱。”  
不过很快他就把手放开了 ——因为乔尼这丫头扑到了三笠的怀里。“姑姑。”  
这是今天乔尼打的最甜的一个招呼，三笠本能地微低身子接住扑过来的乔尼，搂住丫头的身体之后自己有些发怔——她抬头看向站在一旁的发小，沉静的黑眼睛里难得的染上了几分迷茫。  
——这丫头什么时候和我这么熟了？  
艾伦笑着对她摇了摇头。  
乔尼在三笠的怀里蹭了蹭，然后从她怀里探出头来，眨巴着眼睛看向随着三笠一同蹲下身的西蒙。  
“姑父~”  
她的问候一下子击垮了已经独担大事的年轻人，西蒙被这丫头漂亮的笑容和甜腻的嗓音轰炸，那一片透彻的暗金色几经晃动，接着闭上，手指掐着鼻梁缓解冲击，嘴角克制不住地上扬。  
那片暗金色又很快睁开，看向身边的姑娘，“不过三笠，她已经可以这么叫我了吗？”  
把乔尼重新放回地上的三笠偏了头，眼里的不解还没有消下去，却是反射性地挑了挑眉，“那她还能怎么叫？”  
西蒙站起来 ，却又低了低头，耳根染上了点红色——艾伦看到后紧接着踩了他的脚。  
三笠瞟了一眼屋子里的人，突然开口道：“我去做饭。”  
“……啊？”火红的围巾从艾伦迷茫的眼前飘过，与没搞明白状况愣在原地的几个人不同，爱尔敏几乎是在三笠走向厨房的同一时刻就掏出围裙，肃穆着一张脸，一边往身上系一边往厨房跑，努力去抓发小的手臂。  
调取了所有记忆也只见过三笠帮厨的艾伦，转向同样一脸沉肃的西蒙，“……你们家是三笠做饭吗？”  
“怎么可能？”西蒙脱口而出之后又咬住嘴，“不是，不是她做，”然后皱了皱眉，看着地面，温和地搜寻着形容词，“三笠的手艺……实在是不能算好。”  
他侧头，瞥见艾伦给了一个表示理解的神色。“小时候我妈妈不在家的时候，我们都是去爱尔敏家蹭饭。”经常和他吵架的昔日长官拍了拍他的肩。  
看着两位昔年同僚应该要进行一番叙旧，乔尼向厨房跑去，利威尔对站在两人身后的让挑了挑眉。  
“嘿，小子。”  
让不自觉地挺直了背，隐隐约约有了不好的预感。

“所以你今天是来王都办事的？”艾伦呷着茶问道。  
西蒙点头，“我和三笠都没想到能在今天见上面，故而我也不知道你们要来。明天三笠假期结束回训练兵团的时候，我也要回去了。”  
艾伦轻轻推了推西蒙，“和莫丽娜配合得如何？”  
“她工作很可靠，不过，”西蒙侧头看向艾伦，眼皮下扯，“你知道她有利威尔士兵长情节，空闲的时候总是希望我能从三笠那儿弄到你和利威尔兵士长八卦——那个词是这么说吗？”  
艾伦再次把手臂搭在西蒙的肩上表示理解。  
“她在训练兵团有一个教官朋友，那姑娘告诉他你和利威尔先生请了一个训练期的假。”西蒙顿了一下，“那丫头看过信之后大叫了一声‘添丁’，把刷子扔进了泥桶里——那时候我就在她旁边刷马。”  
搭在他肩膀的手猛拍他的后背，他听到艾伦爽朗的笑声。  
“看样子一切都挺顺利，”艾伦捶了一下西蒙的胸口，“好好干。”  
“是。”西蒙微笑着回敬了一个军礼。  
“说起来——”西蒙示意艾伦去看窗边的矮桌，“艾伦前辈？你觉得让前辈会再输一局吗？”  
“啊？”艾伦顺着西蒙的眼神往那边瞟去，哼了一声，“那还用想吗？”  
让又被吃掉了一个子儿。  
他吸了口气盯着棋盘，对面的兵士长靠在沙发上，一条胳膊挂着沙发背，另一只手搭在腿侧，间或伸出两指捏住棋子落下，气定神闲。  
“艾伦说你在玩儿兵棋的时候连他都不如。”  
让叹口气，朝着棋盘落子。“您就为了看看我是不是比艾伦棋艺差，才找我下棋吗？”  
利威尔瞟了一眼年轻人头顶的一撮翘发。  
“我以为和爱尔敏在一块，小子你的棋艺会进步很多。”  
让抬起头来，看进他曾经长官的眼睛，做报告一般平板儿地说道。“自从在行军宿舍里和我下过几次棋之后，爱尔敏每次下棋都去找埃尔温先生。”  
利威尔将死了让的国王，望向窗边，看到迎着阳光的台面上，插着一束白玫瑰。  
他又瞟了一眼厨房里姑娘的背影，对上了顺着他眼神游走的，艾伦的目光。  
艾伦轻笑了一声之后又拍了一下西蒙的后背。  
“好小伙。”他温和地说道。  
利威尔想到什么，回头看着让，“小子，平时爱尔敏做饭？”  
“怎么可能！”让说的太快差点儿咬到舌头，“他千方百计把我教会了之后就再也没进过厨房。”  
利威尔满意地挑挑眉，“韩吉早就说要和爱尔敏在一起的话，你得多长几个心眼。”

“三笠，”爱尔敏看着正在拌菜的姑娘，他翻动锅铲的动作带上了几分自暴自弃“你不用放那么多醋……”  
“我是看在照顾艾伦家属的份上才来帮厨的，”三笠把醋瓶子放下，头也不回地问道，“酸的你妈妈可以吃吗小鬼？”  
乔尼点点头，“如果只有那一种味道的话程度过重他都可以忍受——只要别让他碰到油腻的东西。”  
“这个没问题，”爱尔敏示意乔去瞧一旁的炖锅，“那是蔬菜汤。”

挤在水池子前的三个男人叹着气。  
“果然没做饭的后果就是得洗碗。”  
“艾伦前辈？”西蒙瞟了一眼身边的前任长官，“你好低沉啊。”  
“三笠和利威尔单独谈话。”艾伦重重地搓洗盘子，突然把双手都往水里一拍，“他们俩，利威尔，三笠，单、独、谈、话。”他侧过头看着西蒙的眼睛，“……你觉得他们过多久会打起来？”  
西蒙一呆，对着艾伦坚定的眸子，找回了自己的声音，“.…..我们得尽快把碗洗完。”

“艾伦说乔尼和你有一个‘八岁之后开始疼痛管教’的约定？”三笠问道，“还挺顺眼的丫头，要用拳头来教吗？”  
利威尔指尖轻敲桌面，“你听乔尼说话不能只听表面意思。”他叹口气，“那丫头一直想参军。”  
“所以那其实是提前培训？仗着阿克曼系觉醒的身体素质？说起来丫头马上就到你说的年龄了——”三笠满不在乎地扫视了利威尔一圈，顶着对方有些阴沉的目光把视线定格在腹部几秒，又把视线收回来，“看样子您得有半年教不了她了。”她挑眉，“把她交给我怎么样？”  
利威尔以探究地目光打量着这个可以比任何人冷静地服从命令，也可以任何劝阻违反军纪的前下属。  
三笠抱起双臂，直视长官的眼睛，“我很高兴那丫头想传承调查兵团的意志。而且我也希望那丫头出类拔萃。”她勾起一抹张扬的笑，“也不看她父母和姑姑都是谁。”  
利威尔看了她片刻，靠到椅子上。“好姑娘。”  
三笠点头，“合作愉快。”  
利威尔翻了个白眼，“你打算让那俩傻子杵多久。”

门被从里面一下子推开，趴在门边的艾伦和西蒙差点撞上姑娘的脸。  
“三笠？！”  
“我以前的好长官说你俩怕我们打架。”姑娘面无表情，“所以你们要不要先给我的格斗教育练个手，小伙子们？”  
两个年轻力壮的小伙子立刻摇头。  
利威尔从房间里走出来，三笠向他伸出手，“我会找时间拜访，上课。”  
利威尔握住姑娘的手，“真爽快。”  
两个小伙子见证了这历史性的结盟。

他们在埃尔温家里借住了一晚，第二天踏上回程。  
刚过了几个小时的路程，上午的阳光透过车窗洒在身上，经由车厢烹调的暖意笼罩全身，利威尔觉得身体里又徐徐涌上一阵困意。  
他看了一眼正在看窗外景色的乔尼，想起了自己嗜睡的原因。  
手搭在衬衫的衣料上，阳光在腹前的衣服上打下一片光斑。  
那是联结，是最牢固的联结。  
与那个青年血脉相连。  
血脉延续。  
他轻轻向后靠在椅被上，闭上眼睛。  
过了一会儿艾伦觉得肩膀一沉，侧头看去，便见到他小巧的长官靠着他睡着了，耳侧的黑发柔顺的枕着他的肩膀，阳光柔顺地亲吻着精致的耳廓，睫毛在白净的面庞上投下细小的阴影。  
艾伦小心地伸出手拉上窗帘。用眼神示意乔尼把身后的毯子盖到利威尔身上。  
之后他对着乔尼弯了眼睛，食指放在唇前，做了一个悄声的手势。

这一路上利威尔昏昏沉沉，睡睡醒醒了几次，终于在傍晚的时候彻底清醒。清醒之后却又觉得浑身泛酸，太阳穴一跳一跳地疼，抬起手按到额头上，眯起眼睛，看向窗外的田地和三条岔路口，知道已经离家不远了。  
因为现在身体的特殊原因他几乎吃不进去东西，这时却觉得饥饿，胃部感觉到一阵烧灼，他缓一口气，刚觉得自己至少应该喝点水，便觉得烧灼的胃部一阵抗议，胃酸几乎要反上来，他反射性地狠狠地拽了下艾伦的胳膊。  
道路上响起一声马嘶。  
利威尔在道边弯着腰，呕出一滩酸水之后就再也没有可吐的东西，呕吐的感觉却还是从胃部向嗓子涌来，像是有只手在里面往外推。他觉得自己的大脑和身体分离了，身体的行动已经不受意志控制，弯腰干呕时带来的眩晕感刺激地他差点儿就流出泪来。  
他想着怀孕真不是人干得事儿，曾经那个该死的光环称号在这时候听起来都难以置信，至少现在，他觉得一个乱撞的小子都能敲晕他。  
艾伦扶着他的胳膊，另一只手以搂抱的姿势抱在他背上轻拍，满眼心疼，“怎么吐得这么厉害……”过了会儿又一下一下地帮他顺气。在对方终于打算直起腰之后，拿出手帕给对方擦干净嘴角。  
利威尔吹了会儿风，似乎是准备回马车里了，他此刻面色平静，艾伦却觉得如果可以的话利威尔一定会翻个白眼，再随便给个什么人一个靴底子。  
乔尼从他们俩走下马车的时候就跟着跳了下来，一直站在不远处看着，没有出声儿。  
利威尔此刻看过去，就见她的丫头低着头站在夕阳下，双手揪着裤线。  
……这丫头怎么了？他的眉头往中间拢，还没等他开口问话，那丫头就低着头朝他扑过来，撞进他怀里的丫头差点儿就抵到了他的胃。反射性抬起手把小孩儿架住，利威尔还以为自己又会吐出来。  
一想起恶心的感觉实在恼人，利威尔觉得自己的耐性也磨没了，他刚想发火，就听见丫头闷闷的声音从他怀里传出来。  
“利威尔，我也让你这么吐过吗？”  
利威尔一愣，过了会儿才反应过来这丫头指什么，他盯着丫头的发旋儿，知道艾伦温柔的目光落在他的背上。  
“小鬼就是小鬼，成天就知道瞎想，”利威尔弹了下乔尼的脑袋瓜儿，在丫头抬头望向他的时候撇嘴说道：“你比这兔崽子乖多了。”  
乔尼终于笑了，不好意思地挠挠头，看着家长们似乎还有话要说，就先一步回到了车上。  
利威尔转过身来，看着艾伦，睡醒不久就吐了一次的他现在浑身都是低气压，“小子，你还有什么事。”  
艾伦笑笑，面前的人简直就回到了地下室时期的状态。于是艾伦也用回了敬语，有几分无奈地道：“请您张开手好吗。”  
利威尔不耐烦地和艾伦对视几秒。把手张开。  
艾伦用他的双手把利威尔较小的手包在里面，眨了一下眼，又轻轻放开。  
利威尔看着手心，眉头皱了起来，“糖？”  
“不是甜的，是酸的。”想起来自家前长官讨厌甜食的艾伦补充道，接着他伸出手，轻轻撩了一下利威尔耳边的黑发，“又没吃什么东西，还刚吐过，现在你嘴里估计发苦，吃块糖好歹不会那么没味儿。”  
利威尔在艾伦温和的目光下“啧”了一声，捻开糖纸，把那颗糖弹进嘴里。  
艾伦看着含了糖之后就不说话的人，轻笑着问道：“味道怎么样？”  
利威尔抬头望天，“还不赖。”  
“那就好。”艾伦舒展开他那双好看的浓眉，上前一步把利威尔轻轻拥住，低下头，下巴蹭着对方的肩膀。那片祖母绿里浇铸着晚霞般的柔和。“对不起，我当年让你那么辛苦。”  
“……你给我闭嘴。”他被利威尔踩了脚。“别再让我听到你说这话，说一次我他妈踩一次。”  
“嗯，不再说了。”艾伦把下巴枕在利威尔的肩上，收紧了手臂，成了完完全全的拥抱。“我再也不会走了，所以，不会再说了。”

Chapter40  
这个孩子带来的反应比乔尼那时候要大上许多。  
力气被抽干得很快，睡眠被越来越多地延长，利威尔醒来的时候，阳光早已满溢了整间屋子，可是延长的睡眠丝毫不能带来精神，反而加剧了疲累。他睁开眼还没来得及从睡意中缓过来，便撑起身子歪向床沿边的垃圾桶，干呕的感觉越来越深，却因为根本没有什么东西可吐，只能呕出来酸水。他的手撑着床沿，修长的手指随着恶心的感觉一点点用力，指尖微微泛白。  
好不容易那阵干呕的感觉才消下去，从刚刚就一直站在床边的人递给他一杯水，轻轻送到他嘴边，微凉的液体顺着喉咙滑下，刚刚接触贲门就形成了不小的刺激，水杯被推开，刚刚喝下去的水又被呕了出来。  
他低着头等着那阵感觉消下去，青年俯下身来，用干净的纸巾轻轻擦拭他的嘴角，接着他的的双肩被温柔地握住，艾伦看着他，祖母绿的眼睛里，有些心疼，有些忧伤。  
他想他应该说一两句话安慰一下那小子。  
可是他又什么话都不想说。  
他被艾伦楼进了怀里。  
青年的手指轻抚他的脊背。  
利威尔索性放任自己闭上眼睛。  
他在那里。  
反正，  
他一直都会在那里。

利威尔拨开饭粒，“……梅子？”  
艾伦在他旁边笑笑，有些不好意思。“我只知道梅子不会让孕妇恶心，小时候邻居阿姨那个时候吃这类的东西就没事。上次去王都的时候我去埃尔先生的酒店里找了厨师，向他问了怎么把梅子融进炒饭里……”  
艾伦剩下的话利威尔听不太真切，他看着青年的眉眼，看着青年面上情不自禁的微笑。  
艾伦在利威尔最初的认知里并不是温和的人，或者说，他本可以成为温和的人。  
希干希纳陷落以及母亲的死亡，被视作异端的敌对，在这些的冲击下，艾伦几乎是冲动暴躁，有时还顶撞上级的。  
这个青年最初加入兵团，是为了给母亲报仇，他最初为的是自己的自由，不是人类的自由。  
最终，青年还是以人，以人们希望的人的样子活了下来，万幸的是，青年保留了顽强的自我意识。  
这样的艾伦，一旦下定决定接受谁为家人，便会把自己的温和都分给他，不再有冲动，不再有灵魂里累积的疏离。一旦谁威胁他的家人，他也会和三笠一样，握着刀，战斗，站与敌人的对立面。  
总有人说艾伦很幸运。  
可是这个曾经一贯神经质的粗暴长官又觉得，幸运的其实是自己。  
这是只属于他的小混蛋。  
他搭在隆起腹部的手轻轻收缩——就在刚刚，在他的身体里，那种感觉，是一条手臂——  
“喂，小子，”利威尔挑眉，迎上艾伦看过来的目光，“我想这小崽子动了。”  
他看到那片漂亮的祖母绿迸发出了明亮的光。  
——还不赖。

这次“特殊状况”的反应时间绵长，呕吐反应直到已经五个月才消去。  
这次的睡眠时间非常霸道地抢夺着他的精神，摧残体力。  
利威尔以前并没有发现从身上掉一块肉的负担会这么大，怀乔尼那时候还以为韩吉的一些话是威严耸听，又或者是那时候维持冷静耗尽了他全部的注意力。  
现在艾伦一直在他的身边，他感官却异常清晰。  
胸口的沉闷，以及腰部的酸涩感，压迫感，身体被改造似的胀痛感，还有这个小孩儿远远比乔尼能折腾的躁动，随着长大力气越来越大的小孩儿有时会踢到肋骨。  
他在夜里不能入睡，甚至有时候得坐起来呼吸，艾伦那时候也会醒过来，把枕头叠在他身后，陪着他在夜里睁着眼睛，或者和他说话。夜里失去所有睡眠的利威尔，经历了精力最不足的一段时期。  
有时候突然在夜里被腿部抽筋的疼痛弄醒，反射性地坐起来，脑袋发晕，腿部僵直，却又碍于有些笨拙地身形倾不下去身体。  
那时候艾伦也几乎都是一个激灵爬起来，祖母绿的眼神带着还未消下去的睡意，几乎是凭着潜意识就醒了，之后看向身边人微微皱起的眉头，那片祖母绿便悉数化作清醒的心疼，他会俯下身子去揉按利威尔的腿，一点点帮他减缓抽筋的疼痛。  
那时深夜的月光总不是那么明亮，利威尔却总是在黑暗中捕捉到那么些月光，顺着窗帘的缝隙走进屋子，他看着那缕月光下艾伦柔软的发旋儿。  
想张开口说话，却是连舌尖都会发烫。

早上的时候艾伦把他要的书拿给他看，并且把他从椅子上按到床上。“那样太累了，反正只有这一段时期，你一定得注意身体。”  
就算利威尔不是很习惯，他也得承认自己年龄大了要注意些的这个事。  
“我晚上就会回来。”艾伦蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。  
大概是太多个晚上的失眠终于酿成了困意，再加上今天他肚子里的小崽子很乖，利威尔没翻几页书就睡了过去。  
今天的风有些大，把卧室本来就没关紧的门吹开了一条缝。  
再一次不写信来访的让，爱尔敏以及三笠，在乔尼的开门下走了进来。在看到那扇虚掩的们的时候，爱尔敏就和三笠一起把让赶跑。  
接着爱尔敏看着站在门口没了下一步动作的三笠。  
三笠带上门，和爱尔敏一起走下楼梯。  
“……我大概不会再看那家伙不顺眼了。”

三笠遵守当时和利威尔的约定，登门拜访了艾伦的家，专程看望乔尼，并在和小丫头愉快地谈话之后，开始进行丫头的格斗基本指导。  
利威尔在空地的一边旁观，做着训练监督。  
艾伦决定把乔尼的训练交给对阿克曼特质更有经验的三个人，自己则开始准备给乔尼和三笠擦汗的毛巾——乔尼那丫头一次一换。  
他把毛巾放到水里投洗，抬眼，便瞟见乔尼和三笠进行着生涩拙劣地格斗对打。乔尼碧绿的眼眸中是和艾伦一样不服输的，充满活力的光辉。他看着那丫头摔了个灰头土脸之后立刻爬起来，三笠拽着乔尼，一边给她拍去身上的土一边告诉她漏洞，并做了个动作示范，接着转头看向在一边做训练监督的利威尔，“您有什么补充的吗？”  
利威尔抬起下巴，示意三笠继续。  
艾伦又低下头，笑了起来。微风吹过他的刘海儿。  
他想这便是生活，便是他自西根希娜陷落时起，就以为自己失去的东西。  
令乔尼和艾伦都感到惊讶的是，练习一结束，三笠就把自己和利威尔单独关在了房间里。  
“……你姑姑和你妈什么时候那么要好了？”  
乔尼对着艾伦摊了摊手。  
房间里的场景没有他们想象地那么融洽，除了上下级传令对话就是单方面剑拔弩张的两个人，彼此安静地面对面坐着，甚至还准备了两杯热水，当事人也有些不习惯——主要表现在捧着杯子，双手不自觉地上下揉搓杯面的三笠。三笠是少有的能够做到除非必要，否则和利威尔说话时绝对不去看他的腹部的人，这并不表示这姑娘现在自在。  
姑娘手上的举动表示着她现在不是很自在，面上却是一番正色。“您一定要认同我说的话，这很重要。”  
利威尔在姑娘严肃地瞪视下点了头，接着眼神一瞟，挑眉道：“耳钉很漂亮。”  
三笠一听便放下杯子，反射性地摸了摸耳钉——西蒙送给她的耳钉——手指捏住耳朵——她的耳朵红了。  
“你的头发，长了不少。”利威尔扫过三笠留至肩部的头发，三笠抬起眼，对上他的目光。  
家人般的眼光。  
眼神对上的一瞬间两个人都觉得跟打个激灵似的不自在，不约而同地又开始找别的事做。  
三笠用指尖捻了捻发梢。  
她因为艾伦的一句话，剪了头发。  
现在，有了可以用一句话，让她愿意留起头发的人。  
“我会把这头发留着的。”三笠抬头，“您这么告诉艾伦，叫他放心。”  
“那就好。”利威尔看到姑娘的耳钉在窗前闪了光。

“如果你扎个辫子，小鬼，”晚餐后利威尔打量着身着背带裤的乔尼，“你能想象吗？”  
乔尼忽地一听到这话愣一下，碧绿的眼珠转了转，抬头问道：“是三笠姑姑建议的吗？”  
——艾伦的小孩儿，哦也是您的小孩儿，小女孩儿，我希望，我相信您也希望这丫头能惹人追捧，她注定迷人。不对……我是说抛开这些不谈，不能让乔尼抗拒她的性别意识，应该让那丫头留长发，再穿裙子。  
“她和你建议我留长发？你们今天上午在说这个？”乔尼看起来一点儿也不生气，反倒是对自家家长和姑姑的谈话内容有点儿吃惊，她在瞟到艾伦的时候撇了撇嘴，一反刚才无所谓的态度。“如果艾伦能让利威尔把头发留到肩膀，我就留长发。”  
“乔尼。”艾伦无奈地看过来，第一次明白自家闺女对长发的抗拒这么深刻。  
乔尼顶着艾伦的眼睛看了会儿，“那我换一个，如果你们生出来的是弟弟，我就留长发。”说完吸了一口气，转身往自己卧室走去。  
“……我理解地有问题？”艾伦不确定地看了一眼利威尔“这丫头不是一直希望有个弟弟吗？所以她其实是想留长发？”  
利威尔哼了一声。  
艾伦笑了，“那丫头到底还是想听你的话，这么别扭随谁呢。”

正值大好年华的荣誉军人，年轻伯爵，早就退却了青涩时期的不稳重，现在以温和著称的艾伦耶格尔先生，居然在宣布结婚一年多之后，还是不少名门小姐的梦中情人，少妇策划邂逅刺激的对象。  
这种现象他没想到，也有几分无奈。  
看着在王都的军商宴会上，出于礼貌和利益与那些女人周旋的艾伦，爱尔敏神情纠结。艾伦吻了少女的手背，少女红着脸，凑近艾伦，轻声说话，一边娇俏地微笑，轻轻地让她那玲珑的脑袋小幅度晃动，她的耳坠发出好听的声响——看着那个少女，三笠脸黑了。  
宴会结束后，艾伦赶回了海边的别墅，剩下的家人们不约而同地在爱尔敏的家里小聚。  
“那些姑娘是疯了吗，怎么敢和兵长抢男人。”让郁闷地说道，“’因病休假’这种事怎么可能，那些姑娘一想难道还想不明白是要添丁吗？”  
“我也觉得过分，”三笠说，“居然仗着自己还年轻就想把艾伦从艾伦的小孩身边抢走，虽然不想承认，但是看在小孩的份上，那家伙也是我家人。”  
“其实不止是因为小孩子吧，三笠，”爱尔敏叹道，“你就是嘴硬而已。”  
有姑娘希望艾伦搞外遇——这样的怒气被三笠带到了她和乔尼的下一次见面里。  
在别墅后院草坪上练习对人格斗，三笠的攻击都比上一次凌厉了不少，倒还是控制着力道避免乔尼受伤，在进行技术解释的时候，语调还是染上了极力掩饰的不快。  
乔尼眨了眨眼睛，然后冲着在一旁进行训练监督的利威尔喊道：“利威尔，艾伦说他找你。”  
想要支走家长把借口用得这么漏洞摆出，这两名女性想要单独谈话的意图已经太过明显，利威尔扫了一眼刚刚还摆着战斗架势的两个人，在三笠示意他放心地递了个颜色之后，离开了后院。  
三笠目视着利威尔走进屋里，向着乔尼走近几步。“好了，你想说什么。”  
“姑姑生活在王都应该知道吧，”乔尼眯起眼睛，“总有人想让艾伦搞外遇，”乔尼坐到草地上，手肘撑在膝盖上，手面拖住下巴，“居然想挑衅我妈，真让人不爽，我弟弟还在路上呢，姑姑你也想见到长得像艾伦的孩子吧？”  
三笠理了理围巾，“我当然不爽。”她又朝着乔尼走近些，“不过我知道艾伦不会真的搭理那些女人。”  
“这我同意。”乔尼在三笠坐到自己身边的时候点头，“不过听到风声还是不爽——韩吉一定是故意告诉我的。”  
“我也不爽。”三笠把围巾又紧了紧，“看见那些女人晃来晃去更不爽。”  
两个女性在彼此的眼中看到同样的阴霾。  
“所以姑姑，要不要进行保卫家人大作战。”乔尼微笑着伸出手。  
“当然。”三笠握住乔尼的手，眨了眨眼睛，“只需要你姑父和我动点手脚，让她们知道什么该做。”

艾伦不认为年轻就是资本，时间就是难题，但是他却带着一股冷酷的怒意，居然有那么多姑娘看不懂颜色，不知道时期，甚至不会动脑子，来向他，像这个公开宣布过婚配的人，抛出橄榄枝。  
怕是因为这个时代已经和平，所以那些人忽略了人类最强这个称呼后面，有多少沉重与光辉，有多少不可磨灭的意义。怕是以为年轻漂亮就是资本，所以以为比起那个粗暴年老的男人，有几分优势？艾伦不明白，为什么他们以为，脂粉的气息，就可以扑灭战火浇灌出的情谊。  
艾伦走到那把扶手椅前，扶手椅里的人看来睡着了。  
利威尔靠进椅子背里，腿上摊开着一本诗集。  
“我觉得你看看它会心情好一些。”  
艾伦看着他的年长的爱人，看着他的苍白的面色，疲惫的神情，看着他微皱的眉头，轻抿的双唇，看着他眼角的细纹，眼下的阴影。  
艾伦想着他，想他这么好，这么珍贵。  
年龄不是障碍，而是缘分。  
如果没有年龄的阅历，也许他们根本不可能相爱。  
艾伦知道利威尔曾想给他一个不受牵绊的未来，想过要他和年轻貌美的姑娘一起从青春走到白头。  
可是那些他都不需要，他只需要 和他最敬爱，最喜爱的人在一起，哪怕会过早的分离。  
艾伦俯下身，去亲吻利威尔的额头，去亲吻他眼角的细纹，他看到利威尔睁开眼睛，眯起来的浅浅眼眸里，是一片清明。  
“我爱你。”艾伦吻着他的眼角，对他低语。  
他看到利威尔浅浅上扬的嘴角。  
当你老了，头白了，睡意昏沉，倦坐在炉边，  
追梦当年的眼神，  
和你那柔美的神采与深幽的晕影。  
多少人爱过你昙花一现的身影，  
爱过你的美貌，以虚伪或真情，  
唯独一人曾爱你那朝圣者的心，  
爱你哀戚的脸上岁月的留痕，  
多少人爱过你昙花一现的身影，  
爱过你的美貌，以虚伪或真情，  
唯独一人曾爱你那朝圣者的心，  
爱你哀戚的脸上岁月的刻痕。  
那必然是我。  
【叶芝《当你老了》有改动】

修长有力的手指扣动扳机，完成漂亮的射击，命中把心，后坐力丝毫没有给端枪的手臂带来影响。  
持枪的人眯起眼睛，把枪放下。  
“你看，我弟弟或妹妹对你根本没有太大影响。”乔尼站在他身边说说着，接着乔尼想起来什么似的，“你给我射击示范的时候，千万不能把苹果放在我脑袋上当靶子，虽然我知道韩吉出过这种损招。”

这个孩子是在春寒未退的时候怀上的，直到房前下了今年的第一场大雪，过了初冬，才将迎来它的降生。  
和韩吉估算的预产期相差一两周的时候，韩吉就前往他和艾伦的所在地住了下来。  
她是踏着今年的第一场雪来的。  
走进温暖室内的韩吉眼睛上结了一层水汽，她打开门的瞬间屋外的风雪也被她带了进来，她就着这冷暖交替的感受给了艾伦一个结结实实的拥抱，看着青年温和又庄重的眼神，猛地拍了一下他的后背。  
“你别紧张，不会有事。”  
他松开艾伦之后，往对方手里塞了一个精致的小奶瓶儿，冲着昔年的小巨人眨了眨眼。“就当是提前让你放心的保证。”  
她递给乔尼一簿标本，和丫头打过招呼之后。来到了正站在窗边的昔日同僚的身边。  
韩吉推了推眼镜儿，碍于对方此刻不便的身形和不便的洁癖，她握了握对方的手。  
“又对我木着脸。”韩吉笑道，不怎么认真地摇了摇头，“我反正也知道除非我睡傻了不然听不到 ‘你总算来了’之类的。”  
她小幅度地回头，悄悄扫视了一眼客厅里正在往这边打量的艾伦，和低着头不发一语的乔尼，又把视线收回来，抬手指了指楼梯。  
“……你方便和我去楼上谈吗？”  
上楼的过程中，她隐藏在反光镜片下的眼睛观察着身边的老友，视线顺着腹线收至后腰，最后落在了因为身体沉重而放缓的步伐上。  
关上主卧的门后韩吉大舒了一口气，把对方按进椅子里后，自己撑在桌子上。“那俩人可担心了。”她轻声说道，“你有没有办法给他们做做心理疏导什么的？”  
利威尔面无表情，双眼往左下瞟，“是我生又不是他们生，我说也没用。”  
韩吉轻笑了一下，“其实你家小天使担心迷你天使的出生问题也不是完全没有道理。”她搬了把椅子坐在桌子旁边，敛去了面上的笑容，开始一本正经地分析，“男性的耐力和体力比女性要强，不过韧度没有女性好，你们血统倒是在这个问题上做了修缮，但是，”她叹口气，对上利威尔的眼睛，那片不耐烦的灰蓝里映出了她带着几分无奈的神情，“如果是别人，我肯定建议天生骨盆这么窄的人别生孩子——想想我都替你疼。”  
她在对方的眉皱起来之后耸耸肩，叹息般说道：“反正你最不怕的就是疼。”  
“那小子老是盯着我胯骨看，”利威尔翻个白眼，“好像老子生个孩子就会蹬腿儿似的。”  
韩吉眨巴眨巴眼睛，“他这么担心也不是没有道理——不过也过头了，他那是藐视我水平，你就是再拖着包子上一回战场我都能给你救回来。”  
“……你如果能闭上嘴更好。”  
韩吉明显不想搭理他这句话，“看你这黑眼圈儿……这家伙肯定比乔尼那时候能折腾，难得这段时间小家伙歇息歇息准备闹场大的——”她对上黑了一张脸的友人，夹住擦过脸侧的钢笔，继续说道，“你觉得是男孩儿吗？”  
“你吵死了，那么好奇孩子的事儿自己怀一个去。”  
“你说真的？”韩吉眯起眼睛，站起来前倾着身子，看着他微笑，“你也觉得我该找时间和小莫去教堂把事儿办了？”  
利威尔惊讶地对上韩吉的眼睛，镜片后面曾经疯狂涌动的红棕色化成了一股平静的温柔，利威尔低呓般地说道：“啊……难得你开窍儿了。”  
终于知道，没有战争之后，你可以有一个女人的样子了。

几天之后韩吉被乔尼扯住了袖子，她回望过去，就见到小丫头微低着头，双眼瞥向左下，小脸上因为不知道该作何表情而几经变换。  
韩吉盯着小家伙的发旋儿看，接着转过身，蹲下来，伸出另一只手把小丫头的手握住，轻声问道：“怎么了？”  
丫头把她带进自己卧室，关上门之后瞟着地面。“韩吉。”  
“嗯？”韩吉在床上坐下，眯起眼睛表示她现在很有耐心。  
“利威尔会没事的，对吧？”乔尼盯着墙面，咕哝似的问道。  
韩吉握住乔尼的手，把她拉过来，伸手按在丫头的发顶，揉了揉，“我打包票不会有事。”她说道，看着那丫头还没抬起头，就继续放松语气，“你妈削巨人跟削土豆儿似的，生孩子对他来说算个屁。”  
乔尼这下抬起头来了，韩吉却发现她依旧没有笑出来，丫头的脸上带着紧张，似乎是有急切的问题想问，却又在话到嘴边的时候又闭了下嘴巴，接着又呼了口气，这才轻声问道：“他当年生我的时候，用了多久？”  
“嗯？”韩吉差点儿以为自己听错了问题，她对上丫头因为紧张地等待答案而板着的脸，于是说道：“十一个小时。”  
“那么久！”乔尼一下子拔高了声音，似乎做好的心理准备也被击垮了，显而易见的慌乱第一次出现在这丫头脸上，双手被她绞在一起，脸上的慌乱变成了又是着急又是想哭的神色，“得多疼啊……那得多疼啊。”丫头念叨着，她双眼里涌动的情绪让韩吉忍不住以为她马上就要哭出来。  
韩吉先是被丫头那一声高喊惊到了，继而看着那一向有点儿早熟的丫头情绪失控，丫头那还没彻底长开的绿眼睛里盈满了心疼，不停地念叨，她突然就笑了起来，眼里的红棕色温和成一滩水，乔尼的小手被她握在手心里，拇指轻轻摩挲着丫头的手背。  
“你别担心，乔尼，他那时间算正常的，第一次分娩的人宫口开全就可能得十个小时。”韩吉撩起丫头的额发，温柔地注视着那双漂亮的眼睛，“其实也不久，疼完了就忘了，真的。”  
乔尼在她轻拍肩膀之下点了点头，却还是没有开心起来，害羞，担忧，紧张的情绪都糅合进了她那张小脸儿，接着她小心地问道：“他还怀着我的时候，我是不是也弄得他总是吐，睡不好觉，”她眼里还含着忧色，脸却红了“我是不是还总乱动。”  
韩吉有些欣慰又有些心酸地把乔尼楼进怀里。叹气道：“傻丫头，你想那么多干嘛呢。”她把下巴搁在丫头头顶，轻声说道：“你妈那老痞子有点儿粗心，带着你上了回战场差点儿惹出麻烦。但是你没让他睡眠不足，托你的福，他好几年都没有睡过那么多觉，吐了这倒是真的一吐三个月。至于你乱动——哎呀你问这么细干嘛，反正我看他反应你没让他难受。”  
乔尼从她怀中钻出来，抬起手飞快地在脸上抹了几下，说话带着点儿鼻音，“……也就是说，他肚子里那小混蛋比我过分多了。”  
韩吉拥着她，轻轻点了点头，“嗯……哎？不是——”  
“那小孩儿长大了我一定揍他一顿。”  
乔尼眼眶还有点儿泛红，双眼却已经带上了阿克曼式怒气 。  
“哎，你别——”  
“我也一定要让利威尔揍我一顿。”乔尼拧着手说道。  
“千万别-——”韩吉手忙脚乱，“他揍起人来你爹都受不了-——”  
“换尿布喂奶这种事绝对不能再让利威尔做了，都交给我和艾伦。”  
“好主意。”韩吉眯着眼睛点头，“应付便溺不能自理动不动就哭的婴儿艾伦一定比那老流氓有耐心。”  
“利威尔唯一要做的事就是好好睡觉。”  
韩吉跟着点头，又揉了揉乔尼的头发，“……好姑娘。”她温柔地 着面前的女孩儿，恍惚间想到利威尔第一次壁外调查回营时，背影中那铺天盖地的孤寂，那背影逐渐模糊，她面前只剩下了女孩儿明亮的绿眼睛。  
韩吉觉得胸口饱涨起来，她想要笑出来，眼睛却有点儿发酸。  
然后她把手从丫头的发顶上拿下来，去掐小孩儿的脸。  
“好丫头，笑一个，啊，笑一个。”  
乔尼悄悄吸了一下鼻子，笑了起来，屋内的灯光射进她琉璃般漂亮的眼睛里，接着丫头闭上眼睛，扑进韩吉怀里，把脸埋进韩吉胸口。  
“……谢谢你，韩吉阿姨。”

艾伦把乔尼拉到后院。“乔尼，我稍微，给你做点饭怎么样？”  
“……啊？”乔尼第一次觉得她理解不了自家老爹的想法。  
“素汤面，醋拌菜，用热水泡过的鸡蛋片，不怎么放盐的蔬菜汤。”艾伦说着鼻子就皱了起来，“他这都五个月没好好吃过东西……后来的时候他又吃太多东西。”他叹口气，“那小崽子出来了之后我得给利威尔做点儿养胃的。”  
乔尼严肃地点点头，笑着望着艾伦，“你怕你手生？”  
“嗯……毕竟有段时间什么东西都得煮太烂。”艾伦呼口气，“乔尼？我和你商量个事，利威尔爱干净，我肯定管换尿布，要是万一我不在的时候小孩儿哭了你就帮个忙。”  
“……我妈又不是残废，不过我同意你的建议。”乔尼点头，“利威尔唯一的任务就是好好补觉。”  
“我也是这么想的。你现在还小，你去和他睡，我借用一下你卧室，把婴儿床放我那儿。”  
“成交。”  
父女俩撞了一下拳头。  
“艾伦？”乔尼咬着小指，歪着头笑着看着艾伦，“你凑过来，我忘了说一件事儿。”  
她在艾伦凑过来的时候垫起脚，飞快地在艾伦的脸颊上落下一个吻，在艾伦惊喜的目光中跑远了。

自韩吉到来的那天起，已经有四天没有放晴，利威尔看着铺满白雪的院子，平淡地向艾伦表示要去扫雪。  
“你认真的？”艾伦纠结地瞟着小巧又臃肿的先生，“这样子重心不稳，滑倒了怎么办。”  
利威尔盯着院子的地面，“啧，靠墙的地方我总可以扫。”他抬手轻轻前掐了一下艾伦的耳朵。“放心，没事。”  
最终利威尔得以打扫紧靠房根的位置，艾伦和乔尼被他打发去扫门口，韩吉向艾伦递了一个“你放心”的眼神之后，开始打扫利威尔附近的雪地。  
利威尔看了一眼在离他较远的门口处，一边打扫一边闲聊的父女俩，把视线收回来，握住扫把在地上扫了几下。  
他并不是真的想扫雪。  
他余光撇到了解他心思的韩吉已经开始偷，拿着个扫帚在地上做样子。  
利威尔在晌午将过的时候就感觉到腹中在隐隐作痛。那歇了好些时候的孩子也开始踢他，曾经简单一松一紧的假性宫缩也不再，取而代之的加了些力道。衣服下的腹部已经发硬，发涨的感觉下隐隐发闷。他估计着这小崽子等不到今天晚上，这么想着的时候，他告诉韩吉他要打发艾伦和乔尼去扫雪。  
韩吉听到他这个说法吓了一条，皱起眉把他打量一遍之后叹了口气，“你真这么想的话，你下午得撑住。”  
他们下午三点左右来到雪地里的。两个小时过去，那孩子没再怎么乱动，除了后腰由于过久的重压有些泛酸。  
微倾着身子扫地明显不再舒服，他把右手抵在后腰，直起身体，动作快了些，满地的白雪晃得他有一瞬间的眼晕，他觉得手指上微微一凉，垂下眼看去，才发现那是一片雪花。  
这雪花很快融在他的手指上，随着那片雪花的融化，他觉得腹部微涨，饱涨感还未扩散就被一股重压按住，腹部从两侧侧往中间狠狠一挤，带着些坠势，骤然一缩，他微张口还没来得及发出声音，便被这后劲儿弄得膝盖一软，双手抓住扫帚，借着力微蜷了身子，死咬住下唇，绷紧了后腰线，过了会儿才甫得一松，深呼一口气，手指被扫帚的条理硌得发疼。  
那小崽子真他妈心急。  
他握着扫把的手使力，借力直起腰，韩吉在离他十几步远的地方，他缓了缓，想轻声把那她叫过来，刚想出声便闭了口，腹部又是一阵紧缩，他吸了一口气，扫帚掉在积雪上带出细微的轻响，他弯了腰，侧头向远处看去，看到乔尼向艾伦砸了一个雪球，艾伦冷不丁被砸了之后笑了，也开始回击，乔尼跳闪着躲避，脸侧的黑发被吹起来，糊住了丫头的脸。他挑了挑嘴角，又过了十几秒，这一缩才过去，他呼气，看着那小片液化的白雾，这冬天里，他竟出了一层细细密密的冷汗。  
韩吉用扫帚在雪地上划拉，恍惚间想起来自己做样子的目的，向墙边看去，发现那本应该被握在手里的扫帚此刻竟躺在地上。她快步向墙边走过去。利威尔左臂撑在墙上，右手虚托着腹底，绞紧了衣服，整个人紧绷成一张弓形，面色比方才白上些许，虚闭着眼睛，睫毛轻颤，嘴唇绷成了一条细线。  
“喂！你——”韩吉一惊差点儿没控制住音量，被利威尔狠狠地拧了一下手才放小了声音，悄声说道：“你果然是……”她盯着利威尔紧抿的嘴，“我去叫艾——”她被更用力地狠掐一把，闭上嘴巴。  
她等着利威尔熬过这阵，接着韩吉被狠狠地剜了一眼，因着他友人不太好的颜色，这一记眼刀的杀伤力减弱不少。利威尔喘了下，压低声音。“别说话，回屋。”  
韩吉扯住利威尔的胳膊，把他往后门带，一边走一边忍不住咕哝，“你又不能把人家爷俩当傻子，哪有那么好糊弄。”  
她和利威尔走进屋里，在刚进屋和上楼梯的时候利威尔又停顿了两次，她压着对方的肩膀给了借力，没有说话，连询问都没有，在那阵儿紧缩消下去之后沉默着带着对方上楼。  
“估计顶多刚开一指，”韩吉摸摸鼻子，打开主卧的门，“你先回去把衣服换了吧。”  
利威尔估记自己现在的间隙大概三四分钟，他抵在门上等着这一阵过去之后，把棉质的袍状睡衣取出来，他现在整个肚腹硬得发紧，又隐隐下坠，连带着双腿都有些僵，再加上冬天衣物多，刚换完衣服，连收拾都来不及就觉得腹中传来一阵闷痛，靠在床上，看着身边浸了汗水的里衣，不知是因为洁癖还是因为难捱，眉头皱了起来。  
他生乔尼的时候精神状态着实不好，即使能感觉到疼，意识却似乎与身体有些分离，既像经历者又像旁观者。这孩子比乔尼能折腾，这种时候他却意识及其清醒，一边估算着大概时间调整呼吸忍耐宫缩的闷痛，一边又想起来韩吉催命一般对他的嘱咐，知道这事儿才刚开始，还得至少捱上几个小时，便觉得一阵烦躁。  
韩吉敲门进来的时候，他正想把个小崽子弄出来怎么这么麻烦。  
“你还好吧？起来走走，好让宫口开得快些。”韩吉做惯了研究，说起这些词来倒是丝毫没有抵触情绪，利威尔已经习惯了韩吉这说话方式，觉得还是早点儿把这麻烦事儿完成比较好。  
他沿着墙走，走不快，过那么几分钟就得停一会儿，他静默着调整呼吸，竟是连一声都不出。  
韩吉看了看他，沉吟片刻，“我去楼下准备一下要用的东西。”  
利威尔不清楚韩吉是走了挺久了还是就走了一会儿，他已经走几步就得停下来，一下一下的疼痛大有连绵成片的趋势，他觉得那小家伙就跟还在长大似的，生生地往下坠。  
他又走了会儿，还是头一遭真正觉得人能有除了疼和捱疼什么都不想的时候。他本把这就当做以前腿伤发作和定期换药，按着步骤做了，忍过了就行，总有文件报告或是士兵操练在等着，做着这些的时候疼痛都是可以忽略地背景。把艾伦救回来那次本是腿伤最厉害的时候，可是他的注意力全在不让艾伦掉下去和维持立体机动的平衡上，仅有的余力都用在侦查埋伏上，反而对腿伤的疼痛没了什么印象。  
这种疼和那些都不一样，从身体内部爆发的压缩感轻易就压倒了外伤的痛觉，刺激着每一寸神经末梢，时间绵长，既让脑意识异常清晰，却又清空了思想。这种疼和以前受过的伤都不一样，更像单方面挨打，有人在身体内部拧着，挤压着，又挥动着锤子朝下砸，哪怕头脑和意识清醒地配合着疼痛进行忍耐，却又无法程序化地强行保持平静，不能拒绝又无法停止。  
他扶着墙，身体骤然一松，睡衣早就浸上了汗水，额发和鬓角也已经黏在脸上。  
利威尔借着桌子坐到椅子上，这一坐下来 ，后腰被压得沉痛，要坐下来双腿几乎本能得就向两侧分开，才不至于滑下去。  
这根本坐不住。  
他准备起来，刚刚起身便觉得腹部狠狠一缩，同时似乎有一只手拉着他的肚子往下狠狠一扯，这一下来得太突然，沉坠感一下子就压下来，刚刚使上力的双脚瞬间失力，腹部的重压带的整个人向前扑去。  
——糟了。  
他想。  
他被一双有力的胳膊架住，整个人撞进对方怀里，那下沉闷的坠痛还没有停止，过了几分钟他才意识到那个人已经把他的重量转移到身上，让他借力站起来 ，这把他架住的臂膀是他所熟悉的，熟悉的过分。  
“……我分明说过要你去打扫门口。”利威尔的声音听起来有些恼，却因为这长时间的折腾带上了气因。  
“我扫完了。”他听到那青年温和的声音，撞上那双压抑着心疼的眼睛。“我按你的话去扫了，也按照你希望的那样，配合着被你支开，在你回屋子的时候不跟进来，我配合着完成了你希望我表现的样子。”青年用上力，稳住了他虚浮的脚步，接着青年有些心酸的声音从他的头顶上传来，“可是这不该是你一个人苦撑的事情，这件事我不能顺从你的关心。”  
“我也是这么认为的，但是那家伙怕你们俩留下心理阴影或者自责，非得弄那么麻烦的一出。”  
韩吉地声音弄得利威尔一个激灵，他双手掐住了艾伦的胳膊，声音里带着无法掩饰的焦急，“那丫头有没有跟……嗯……她有没有进来……”他只觉得整个腹腔都被往中间挤，他几乎忘了向门边看一眼，只来得及咬住牙把冲到嘴边的呻吟咽下去，突然那坠势加剧，他双腿一软，被艾伦驾着坐会椅子上。  
过了几分钟他恍惚间听到身边的脚步声，他睁开虚闭的眼睛，果然就见到他的小丫头站在他身边，眼眶红了。  
这丫头。  
他知道到不了一分钟怕是就会又疼起来，根本说不出来几句话，因着这翻折腾他能来就面色阴沉，便板出一张冷脸，“我没让你进来，”他紧接着说道，“给我出去，小鬼在这儿只会碍手碍脚。”  
艾伦和韩吉担忧地向乔尼望去，乔尼却毫不犹豫地转身就走，  
韩吉看着那轻轻把门带上的丫头，犹豫了下还是追了出去。  
她却就在门外不远处看到了乔尼，乔尼抱着膝盖把自己缩在墙边。  
韩吉蹲到乔尼面前，“你别怪他——”  
“韩吉不用做我心理辅导。”乔尼把脸埋进膝盖，“我知道利威尔说得是对的。我在他这段时期里总是瞎想他知道。也许本来真不是什么大不了的事儿，但是我的担忧和怕我自责都快成了他的负担了。”  
她发闷的声音从她的双膝中传来，韩吉看到眼泪滑进女孩儿的头发里。“他都那么疼了还想着我看到了肯定乱想。我和艾伦是不一样的，如果我在里面，他怕是最疼的时候都会试着笑出来。”  
“可是我担心，所以我就在这儿守着，韩吉你别告诉他我就在外面。”  
韩吉想递给丫头一快手帕，却最终只是轻轻拍了拍女孩儿的脑袋，转身走回了卧室。  
艾伦看着利威尔猛得扬起脖子，细白的脖颈上挂着细细密密的汗珠，额发和鬓角已经湿透，贴在那张此刻看起来格外苍白的脸上，那人微张着嘴，却发不出一丝声音，过了会儿面前人绷紧的身体骤然一松，靠进自己怀里。艾伦看得心疼，却又明白自己这时候说出来的话只会加重本来就处境苦涩的人的心理负担。靠在他怀里的人看来累极了，艾伦觉得鼻头涌上一股浓烈地酸涩，刺激着泪腺，他却又在视野就要模糊的时候仰起头，低下头来时恢复了平静地表情，把对方掐着衣服的手扳到自己的手臂上。  
利威尔根本顾不上艾伦的想法，也无暇关心他做了什么。可怖的坠痛带来的重压让那小家伙抵地更实，双腿在椅子上不由自主地继续分开，身体随着沉坠感几乎本能地要向下用力，可是还不行，现在使力还只是白费力气，为了克制住用力的冲动他只能在下一次坠痛来的时候把身体向后仰，后仰的惯性让他嘴巴微张，他能清晰地觉得腹部里就像有千斤的秤砣，几乎就像有人在用尽全身力气拖着他，要把他拽下深渊，可是他张开口，却连一声呻吟都发不出。  
脱力的时候他觉得自己靠进了一堵温暖的墙，这才想起来是艾伦，他庆幸者艾伦什么话都没说，却又觉得他说些什么话才好。他扯着衣服的手被艾伦扳到了胳膊上，接着他听到了那青年的声音在他的耳边响起。  
他说，  
我在这。  
利威尔忽然就想骂艾伦多嘴，却只能又把嘴巴死死地闭上。  
“嘶……”那小子的胳膊估计被掐疼了，这么想着的时候那股前所未有的坠痛从身体中炸开，伴随着极细微的声响，利威尔觉得有东西从自己身体中流了出来，那股透明的液体顺着大腿往下流去。  
或许是疼得有些麻木，之后的缩痛都不如不久前那么难以忍受，直到一阵让人汗毛倒竖的疼痛一下子刺激地全部的神经都尖叫起来，利威尔明显地感觉到，坚硬，又膨胀的东西，抵住了骨骼，伴着那阵痛他觉得后腰的一圈骨头都要断了，接着听见韩吉的催促声，然后他被艾伦放到了床上。  
他靠在床头，腰被垫高，腹部剧烈地坠涨感迫得双腿向两侧分开，接着这双腿被一双手向两侧又打开一点儿，然后那双手下滑，抓住了他的脚。  
他听得清楚韩吉在对他喊什么，剧痛一下接一下袭过来的时候他的身体已经告诉他如何用力，简直就像是一把刀在肚子里切割，简直就像腹部被巨人的牙撕开，他觉得自己似乎是被咬碎了骨头，空气中都弥漫着血腥味儿，接着他又看到那是在咀嚼他部下的骨头，他本该是是这群畜生的克星，可是他觉得自己要被压断了，突然他看见了，不是巨人在撕扯他，是所有没能被他带回来的人，是那些部下在用刀片撕扯他，在质疑他。  
突如其来的剧痛刺激地他猛地挺身，呻吟声就要冲口而出，他狠狠地闭口，却发现自己咬进了鲜活的血肉。  
模糊的视线又散开来， 发现自己咬住的是一只手，那只手上有一排深刻的压印，他忽然就想起来了自己咬的是谁的手，他侧头，就撞上了那片温柔地好似在哭泣的祖母绿。  
“艾伦啊……”他突然有些想笑，他居然会在这种时候看到很久以前的幻象，却又觉得那些都是假的真是幸运，“艾伦，你在……”怕是要废掉一条床单儿了，他想，都是因为肚子里这个小混蛋。  
——那小子是自虐狂么？  
利威尔实在是没有力气骂人了，但是艾伦那小子在他每次用力的时候都把手伸过来，想让他咬着的行为弄得他火大。  
利威尔感觉到那家伙在不断下移。可是下一阵疼痛过后他发现，  
卡住了。  
宫缩再次出现的时候他觉得身上的骨头是真的要断了，那孩子推进地相当艰难，涨得分外难受。  
他被一双有力的手臂从床头捞起来，靠进了昔年少年如今已经宽阔温暖的胸膛上。  
他的耳边传来一声轻笑，“我早就不会巨人化了。”他的眼睛对上一片明亮又心酸的绿。“请你咬吧。”  
利威尔突然就看明白了艾伦的眼睛，温柔，明亮，心酸，心疼的那双眼睛。  
那傻小子想陪着他一起疼。  
他下一次用力的时候毫不犹豫地朝着艾伦的手咬了下去。  
碎骨般的疼痛还在持续。  
暴露在空气中的双腿渗着汗水，双腿间的床单上有着一滩血。  
——他妈的。  
利威尔都在想这他妈还有完没完的时候，突然觉得出口处一涨，接着就是韩吉的声音，“你再用用力，头就出来了。”  
那股胀痛感达到顶点的时候利威尔感到一阵头皮发麻，接着他就听见了韩吉兴奋地叫声。  
……  
那折腾了五个小时的小混蛋终于滑了出去。  
利威尔觉得自己整个人都是湿的，身体，衣物，床单，腰快断了，觉得浑身都没了什么力气，没等他从那酷刑中缓过来烦躁感就已经先一步席卷胸腔，可是他又有些发怔地看着韩吉一边说着快看看你儿子，一边把那个哭得正凶的小东西交到艾伦手里，在那小家伙难听的哭声中居然感觉到了一阵心安。艾伦低了身体让垫着脚尖的乔尼见到小婴儿的模样，乔尼那丫头第一次笑得那么傻，一边笑一边红了眼圈。  
艾伦小心翼翼地抱着婴儿，坐到他身边，倾着身子让他瞧。  
那小孩儿哭得小脸都是皱的，小脑袋上覆着一层薄薄的浅棕色发根，哭成一条缝的眼睛里可以窥见些蓝色。  
利威尔想着这小孩儿怎么比乔尼小时候还丑，却就是这个在他看来哭得特别丑的小孩儿，让他移不开眼。  
艾伦双眼中的绿色已经化了，满眼的温柔都要溢出来。  
他看着婴儿，在夜晚的灯光下笑得安静又欣喜，然后他俯下身，虔诚地在他爱的人的额头上印下一吻。“谢谢你，利威尔。”  
他们交换了一个吻。  
“我给这孩子想好名字了，”艾伦看着怀中安静下来的小孩子，看着他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
“他叫戴纳。”  
【戴纳：如阳光般纯洁、光耀】

Chapter41  
明媚的午后，一张婴儿床，一个丫头，一位父亲。  
“他好小啊。”乔尼趴在婴儿床旁边，看着襁褓里的那个小包子。  
小婴儿白白嫩嫩的，可以看到一层薄薄的浅棕色发根，他睡着了，两只小手蜷在身前。  
乔尼顶着小包子白白嫩嫩的脸，眨巴着眼睛，死命用左手掐住右手。——好想掐一把啊……她看着那团小包子——好想抱，好想掐一把啊……  
过了一会儿艾伦疑惑地看到刚刚还在浑身冒着纠结泡泡的乔尼低下头去，一股泄气又不甘心的样子。  
“……乔尼？”  
丫头低着头，声音带着一股糯糯的沉闷，“这小包子没出生的时候我就想着，那么折欺负威尔的家伙我一定得好好折腾折腾他。”  
然后丫头抬起头来，盯着还在睡得小包子，自暴自弃式的轻轻跺了跺脚，“……怎么办艾伦我觉得我下不去手了。”  
艾伦揉了揉乔尼的头发，趁着丫头还在纠结，把她捞起来，让她坐在自己腿上。乔尼看起来心情不错，终于允许了自家父亲行使寻常父亲的权力，放松下来靠进了艾伦怀里。  
“艾伦？”乔尼用头顶蹭了蹭下巴，“利威尔睡着了吧？”  
“嗯。”艾伦的声音在她头顶传来，乔尼的头皮痒痒的，“终于睡着了——你知道他好几个月都没能好好睡上一觉了。”  
乔尼严肃地点点头，“所以一定得看牢这小鬼，千万不能让他哭了 ——”她看到那婴儿张了张嘴，像是要打哈欠，连带着小手也动了动，然后那双水亮的蓝眼睛睁开，还没圆上几秒就皱成了一条线，连带着整张脸，下一秒他就大哭了起来。  
乔尼吓得一个激灵一个头槌撞上了艾伦的下巴。“艾伦你动了哪吗，他怎么这就醒了？！”  
“不不不我想不是我。”和她一样被吓了一跳的艾伦一边捂着下巴一边赶紧从椅子上站起来。  
“我去把利威尔的房门关上。”乔尼深吸一口气，跑出去一步又调转了方向，“不对我得先去拿奶瓶。”  
“等一下，你怎么知道他是饿了不是尿了？”  
“对对对艾伦你快看看——啊好麻烦我还是先去拿奶瓶好了。”在艾伦小心地打开襁褓的同时，乔尼慌慌张张地从架子上去下奶瓶，又轻手轻脚去关家长的房门，接着才记起来去拿热水和奶粉。  
利威尔被那小子的哭声吵醒之后的下一秒就见到自己的闺女跑过来关上了他的房门，隔着门他都能听出那一对父女的手忙脚乱。他听着门外的声音皱了皱眉，缺了太久的睡眠以至于他刚醒来的时候脑袋有些嗡鸣，他看着墙面，眼前闪过以前给乔尼换尿布时的记忆。  
他翻了个白眼把被子蒙过了头顶。

戴纳满月的时候正好赶上了训练兵团的月末假，微笑着和皮克西斯递了个告假单之后，三笠，爱尔敏和让，出现在了艾伦的家，准备给戴纳办个满月会。  
“韩吉小姐要我转达她的问候，并且对于您又要照顾便溺不能自理小孩儿的同情，以及把这些工作交给艾伦的建议。”爱尔敏尽量平板儿地转述，接着他把一罐儿红茶放到茶几上，看着正抱着孩子的昔日长官。“埃尔温先生让我把这个替他带过来。”  
说完这些他送上了自己的问候，之后转过身拍着散发黑气的让的肩——戴纳见到让的下一秒就哭了。  
“你真的没有一张马脸。”艾伦严肃地站在让的身边安慰他，“我用乔尼穿裙子的次数发誓我说的是真的。”  
三笠坐在沙发上，有些惊讶地看见利威尔向他扬了扬下巴，接着把孩子放到她怀里。  
姑娘托着襁褓动都不敢动一下。  
怀里的小孩儿轻轻挥了挥小手，浅棕的发丝，光洁的额头，和艾伦眼型一样的一双水蓝的眼睛。那明亮的眼睛转了又转，聚焦到三笠的脸上，然后这小家伙小嘴一弯，笑了起来。  
兵士长看着那一贯以冷静著称的姑娘浑身一个激灵，黑亮的眼睛染上些水汽，白净的面庞染成了她的围巾色，在下一秒猛地把襁褓塞回他怀里，姑娘低下头把整张脸埋进了围巾。  
“……您一定要自己抱这个孩子，再也别给我抱了我是说真的……我怕我忍不住勒着他蹭他的脸。”

爱尔敏把视线从拿着奶瓶给戴纳喂奶的艾伦身上收回来，看着坐在他对面的小巧先生。“艾伦答应了训练兵团总负责人的职位？”  
“是这样，他明年交接。再让那光头管两个兵团，那光头快连酒都喝不下去了。”利威尔皱了一下眉，冲着艾伦怀里的襁褓扬了扬下巴，“而且学校恢复了 以后这个崽子总得上学。海边到这儿的马车还快不过立体机动。”  
“你们把房子买在了我们附近。”爱尔敏看着手里的收据。  
“在我的特聘教官空闲期，需要我来你的书店帮忙么小鬼。”  
“啊？”爱尔敏一呆。  
“你不是说要扩建成图书中心？”  
“啊，是，”爱尔敏点点头，微笑着看着利威尔，“可是我怕您帮忙的话，会变成签名会。”  
“嘁，都过去多少年了，那些人见到我哪还有那么大惊小怪。”利威尔抱着双臂，看向窗边，阳光洒在他的身上。  
“他们总得学会习惯。”  
习惯在需要光环和舆论的时代过去后，我也是个普通人，也需要普通人的生活和尊重的事实。

安妮微笑着目送一家四口走远。  
“戴纳真是可爱啊，是吧，埃尔温？”她微笑着挽起男人的手臂，“戴纳见到你又哭了的话——亲爱的，你要假发吗？”

利威尔教官和艾伦教官带着一个婴儿回到训练兵基地之后，那些还没转过弯儿来的教官们和学员们才意识到这两位教官告假是为了什么。  
“你不知道看见那婴儿之后，那些兵蛋子看向你的眼神多崇拜。”让说道，拍着艾伦的肩，“那可是人类最强不会给除了你之外任何一个人的待遇。”  
这个婴儿的存在在训练兵里掀起一阵旋风，几乎不用去偷听，就可以知道收操之后那些孩子们都在议论什么。  
某天从一众闲聊的女兵身边走过的利威尔撇了撇嘴。  
流动排名前二十的兵蛋子们佩戴好立体机动，接受着教官的审视。  
“听着，规则很简单，立体机动驾驶与行进中对人格斗，所有人同时跃进，利用这里所有的树木，接触地面者淘汰，木刀被弄坏的淘汰，有被袭击伤口的淘汰，时间三分钟，路线就是那一条，规定时间里最早到这儿的，”他看了看士兵们严肃的神情，想到最近有些轻浮的气氛，还有昨天听到的闲谈，利威尔翻了个白眼，“我就让他看一眼我儿子。”  
“咦？！！”  
站在一边准备立体机动驾驶故障随时救助的小护士叹了口气，看着树林里全速前进，狠厉搏击的士兵。  
“……原来调动积极性还可以这样啊。”

“用你的胯发力。”艾伦拍了拍新兵的后背，“下一个。”  
乔尼站在不远处的树上，眯着眼睛，仔细观察立体机动的使用范例。笑着拢了拢头发，小家伙的头发已经留到了肩膀。

皮带扣坏了。  
艾伦一度怀疑自己是被立体机动诅咒了，这种匪夷所思的装置问题居然两次出现在他的身上。还好训练时间结束了，要不他这个教官可要出丑了。  
收完上午操时留在最后的艾伦教官想要再重温一下立体机动的感觉，失去平衡的一瞬间艾伦凭借他的经验避免了仰摔，却还是被树干刮破了裤腿。  
“……我去换条裤子。”艾伦摸摸鼻子，走进训练兵教官宿舍的里间。  
“艾伦？换完了就去把晾干的那尿布拿过来换掉，这小崽子又尿了。”  
“哦，好。”眯着眼睛从洒满阳光的阳台取下东西，艾伦笑着转身。  
“啧，这小崽子哭得脸都皱得没法看了。”  
艾伦听着轻笑了一声，祖母绿的双眼盈着明亮的日光，弯了起来，他向他的家人走去。  
【全文完】

番外 岁月手札  
露米站在镜子面前，思量了许久，把身上长裤换成了一条亚麻长裙。经过一番仔仔细细地全身检查，确定自身的衣物没有油渍，指甲修剪整齐，她对着镜子呼了一口气，额前的刘海儿清浅地飘动了一下。她对着镜子摆了张微笑的脸，接着又拍了拍面颊，穿上她款式简单的新鞋，走到玄关检查背包，最终把大号的笔记本换成了可以捧在掌心的小册子。准备就绪，露米关上房门，走下台阶，沿着牢记于心的地址，向王都的东侧的那条小巷走去。  
露米是《王都晨报》的一名记者，她本是王都的普通居民，偶然的一次民意采访中，她的发言吸引了当时的晨报记者希琪，小姑娘就这样糊里糊涂地被介绍成了晨报的实习记者，希琪成为主编之后，她就成为了正式记者。  
露米的生活中除了父母和邻居，见到的最多的还是各色士兵。黄褐色的制服上印着独角兽、玫瑰盾牌，露米曾经和小伙子们挤在夕阳下看宪兵队的皇家旗帜仪仗队收操，也曾在屯驻兵团的大叔们坐在墙角喝酒的时候朝他们做鬼脸。  
三大兵种里，她见得最少的便是调查兵团，围墙时代的恐惧对于她这种当时年仅10岁，又生活在罗丝墙内没见过巨人的姑娘来说，根本不具有多少实感。即使这样，决胜的那天，调查兵团的士兵们，披着火红绸缎般的夕阳，骑着骏马，佩戴着飞扬的自由之翼凯旋的景象一直刻在她的脑海里。  
那时候她又小又矮，被夹到欢迎的群众挤得喘不过来气，脚被身边的人踩痛了，她却还是定定地站在那里，目不转睛地看着成排的墨绿斗篷从自己身边瞟过，注视着调查兵团的团长向女王敬上军礼。那天的夕阳好似要烧起来，露米觉得，在那天的霞光里，士兵们的双眼都是金色的。  
那个傍晚就像是露米生活中的一场梦，她对于那天见到的士兵们的面孔记不清楚，时间久了，她甚至都要忘了自由之翼是什么形状，却还记得那天英雄凯旋时，她砰砰直跳的心脏。这样的情况让她在每天阅读报纸或是听邻居聊天的时候，都分外注意调查兵团的消息。  
她15岁那年，听到邻居一边咂舌，一边说调查兵团的人类最强和以前的那头小巨人戒结婚了，那俩人还生了一个丫头。露米对人类最强士兵和艾伦•耶格尔士兵只有个模糊的印象，却是清楚这两个人都是实打实的男人，先不提怎么就生了孩子这个她无法解释的问题，他们俩怎么就走在一起了这一点露米也有些好奇。  
揣着好奇心，青春期的露米去了韩吉的诊所，向这位昔日的兵团参谋借阅了那本私底下广为传阅的《利威尔与小天使不得不说的二三事》。十五六岁总归是容易多愁善感的年纪，翻阅册子的过程中，露米早就把自己的好奇心抛得一干二净，为了战争时期调查兵团士兵们的遭遇流了许多眼泪，看到那两个人从生死一线的战场上相扶着回来，露米觉得自己的脸都在发烫。  
那时候的露米刚刚成为《晨报》的实习记者，又完全克制不住自己的孩子心性，总是叽叽喳喳地在希琪身边谈论调查兵团当年的事情，每当她说这些的时候，希琪总是出神地望着她，却又好像根本没有看她，接着希琪会疲惫地揉揉太阳穴，“请不要说了，露米，你换个话题吧。”  
露米识趣地闭口，看着独自出神的希琪，想说几句话，却又不知道该说什么。她模模糊糊地知道希琪不太喜欢别人总是提起调查兵团，即使这样，也好过在希琪面前提起宪兵团，如果她提起宪兵团——希琪脸色当时就会阴沉下来。  
露米后来才从同事那里知道，希琪主编以前是宪兵团的士兵，她的男友马尔洛在跟随调查兵团冲锋的时候阵亡战场，厌倦了宪兵团和战争的希琪从此退出了军队，后来，她走进了这家报社。希琪不碰任何与兵团有关的稿子，关于兵团的选题报上来时，其他编辑总是会体贴地主动揽下来。  
今年春，报纸上登了一条消息，消息称乔尼•阿克曼已经成为调查兵团新兵的一员。盯着报纸看了会儿，露米想起来，距离她听到那两个人结婚的消息，不知不觉间都过去了十三年。这样想着，露米拉开抽屉，看了看那本已经被她翻旧的《利威尔与小天使不得不说的二三事》，露米报上了下期报纸自己的选题。  
讨论选题的那天上午，希琪刚刚给男友扫完墓，她走进办公室，低头看了看露米的选题，其他编辑看着她的目光小心翼翼，希琪却轻轻地笑了，“‘调查兵团退役士兵的生活现状’，”她的手指极轻地点着桌面，挽了挽已经及腰的长发，抬眼看着窗外，“……也会有那天森林里的那几个混蛋，”她看向露米，把手里的选题递回露米手里，“去采访吧，我来登。”  
在露米去和兵团退役的那些前辈联系之前，希琪已经和让打过了招呼，想起马尔洛就心口发堵的让一口答应下来，却又觉得自己实在不太喜欢被采访的场面，最终把这件事情推给了艾伦。艾伦最终把时间确定在了周六的早上。  
现在露米已经拐进了小巷，，走过还关着门的图书中心，她站在台阶上，轻轻敲响了隔壁的门。  
过了会儿门被从里面打开，艾伦站在门边，晨光映进了他的瞳仁，艾伦看了一眼露米背着的包，和那丫头紧张的神色，笑了，“你就是露米吧，先进来吧。”  
露米走进屋子，在玄关脱下鞋子小心地换上拖鞋，站在门口不好进行下一步动作。现在是早上七点，这间客厅却连窗帘都没有拉开，艾伦走到窗前，把窗帘捆起来，回头就见到站在门前抓着挎包带儿的姑娘。“傻丫头，杵那儿干什么，进来坐。”  
露米走进客厅，站在沙发前犹豫了会儿，艾伦见状搬来一把椅子，“坐这个行了吧？”艾伦一边把椅子放下，一边摇摇头，“他那洁癖的习惯以前也没多少兵团以外的人知道，韩吉小姐开始传阅那本儿书之后倒不得了了。”他说着从茶几抽屉里拿出茶罐，“我就不问你想喝什么了，我家只有红茶。”  
“啊好，我都可以的，”露米摘下围巾叠好，又在椅子上坐直，“麻烦了。”  
艾伦把茶杯递给她，靠进沙发里，“我看起来很可怕吗，你这么紧张，”他微笑着打了个哈欠，“怕你紧张我还特的选了个早起刚睡醒的时间，就为了营造普通聊天的氛围，怕你紧张我都让他再睡会儿了，放松坐吧，靠在椅子上，你又不是来聊政治话题的。”  
露米喝了一口红茶，看到艾伦靠在沙发上，一副“想问什么就问吧，姑娘放着我来别怕”的表情，噗嗤一声轻笑，放松下来，从最近的话题入手。  
“听说，您的女儿乔尼，已经成为调查兵团的新兵了。”  
“嗯，”艾伦点了点头，“那丫头小时候就满脑袋想着进兵团，现在总算实现了这个愿望。”  
露米像是想起了什么，视线瞟了瞟楼梯，“乔尼在家吗，我们说话会不会吵到她？”  
“下周她的月假就到了，她可以回来一天。”艾伦说道，“戴纳也不在家，他昨天去爱尔敏家玩儿了。你也不用管利威尔，他过一会儿才起得来。”  
露米点着点着头，似是想到了什么，脸上染上了一层薄粉。看得艾伦轻咳了一声，“你想哪儿去了，爱尔敏的书店昨天摆新货，他挺晚才回来的。”  
露米一听把头埋得更低，又不好意思说对不起，过了一会儿才把头抬起来，“戴纳小时候您在他身边吧，带婴儿……”露米斟酌了一下用词，“是不是挺头疼的？”  
艾伦眨了眨眼睛，闻言看了一眼姑娘的手指上的订婚戒指，“怎么，你已经准备要小孩儿啦？”  
露米一听眼睛都瞪大了，艾伦冲她摆摆手，“开玩笑的，别当真，戴纳小时候啊，我们俩都不如乔尼一个人能搞定他。”

如果说乔尼小时候只要利威尔一抱她，她就不哭了的话，戴纳小时候就是个泪桶。每次利威尔见那小子睁开眼睛，就觉得那片水汪汪的蓝色怕是又要哭出来了。戴纳哭起来倒不凶，文静地都听不到声音，眼泪却一点儿都不少留，哗哗哗地止都止不住。  
这时候利威尔都会把他塞给艾伦，戴纳到艾伦怀里过一会儿就不哭了。  
有时候艾伦也不能止住戴纳的哭声，只要乔尼冲那小子笑一下，那小子流到一半儿的眼泪立刻就止住了。即使有时候哭得太凶，乔尼瞪他一眼，他也会把眼泪憋回去。  
“你晚上和乔尼跟那小子一块睡吧，”利威尔握着门把手，“我看你们人手足够了，那小子又不听我的话。”这么说着他就把门关了起来。  
艾伦摸摸鼻子，“这倒是个问题，但是戴纳哭起来声都没有，”他看了一眼乔尼，“闺女，利威尔不叫你的话，你醒不了的吧。”  
过了三天，利威尔盯着乔尼的黑眼圈儿看了一会儿，当晚就把艾伦一个人留在了另一间卧室。  
戴纳这小子在艾伦给他换尿布的时候叫了第一声“爸爸”，在利威尔抱着他晒太阳的时候喃喃了第一声“妈妈”。利威尔听到这个称呼时愣了一下，随手就揉乱了坐在他旁边的乔尼的头发。  
戴纳是在打了个哈欠之后懒洋洋地说出了他的第一声“姐姐”，说完又打了个哈欠，没几秒就抓着艾伦的袖子睡着了。  
趴在小孩子旁边的乔尼坐起来，低着头，“没诚意。”她  
转身穿上鞋子，“谁稀罕。”  
她打开卧室门，回头看了一眼睡得正香的戴纳，“你以后别哭。”

“真的呀，”露米眯起眼睛，“戴纳以后还爱哭吗？”  
“他不敢在乔尼面前哭。”艾伦笑道，“再说这小子的眼泪一秒就能挤出来，我有时都不知道他是不是真的伤心。”  
“说起来，您家里以前是住在大海那边的城堡里，”露米的笔头抵着下巴，“后来搬过来倒是选了个很小的房子。”  
“这个房子和爱尔敏的书店相邻，我们很方便去帮忙去做客，”艾伦顿了一下，“而且这得感谢乔尼。”

“我们在那边买一个大房子吧，”艾伦帮戴纳把掉在地上的积木捡起来，“这样乔尼和戴纳都比较方便。”利威尔听了没有说话，倒是先扫了一眼乔尼。  
“你们问我呀，”乔尼从地板上坐起来，“我想要小房子，”她指着戴纳散落在地板上的一堆瓶瓶罐罐，“要大房子的话，除了扫除就什么都不用做了。”  
正在玩儿积木的戴纳停住，转过头来，圆圆的蓝眼睛一皱一皱的。  
“你不许哭。”乔尼笑着摸摸他的脑袋。  
戴纳把脖子一仰，继续拿起了手里的积木。

“戴纳今年也去训练兵团了呢，”露米在笔记本上又写下一行字说道：“他前阵子可是赶上了件大事。”  
艾伦笑了，“我就知道你这丫头要问这个。”  
露米从艾伦眼里看到希望，脊背挺得笔直 ，“那么，请问……可以说吗？”  
艾伦抿了口茶，“我不想说，”接着他瞟了瞟努力不让笑容垮掉的少女，“当然是得说的，不然我把你叫过来干什么，你们想知道那天密封的化妆晚会好久了吧？”  
他们接下来的时间里说说笑笑，利威尔从楼上下来时，露米正带着笑意在笔记本上奋笔疾书，她刚想开口问什么，就见艾伦笑着站了起来，接着她便见到一位小巧的先生在艾伦身边坐下，那位曾经的人类最强先生板着一张脸，瞟了她一眼。  
“您好 ，我是——”  
“不用说了，”那位先生瞟了她一眼，“你继续。”  
艾伦噙着一抹笑，看着身边人头顶的发旋儿，“你睡醒了吗？”  
利威尔挑了挑眉，“当然没有，”说完他就靠到艾伦肩上，把双眼虚闭起来。  
他今天没有打领巾，露米看到了他脖子上的一枚吻痕。  
艾伦好笑地看着那姑娘，“好吧，不用管他，我们继续吧。”  
露米一惊，双肩一抖，抓住手里的笔，吸了一口气把笔记本又翻过一页，“是。希尔吉斯坦先生说您的回答将代表他和余下的大家，所以我想问，爱尔敏前辈……”

露米离开的时候，墙上的挂钟指向九点半。  
艾伦动了动肩膀，轻轻推了推还靠着他的人，“你……还在困吗？”  
“这话哪轮得到你说，”利威尔把眼睛睁开一条缝，“那就是宪兵团那兵蛋子的马子挑中的丫头，也太呆了。”  
艾伦点头，又稍稍侧头，带着些许小胡茬的下巴抵到利威尔的发旋儿上。  
“连眼睛都不知道该向哪儿瞟。”  
听到这句话的艾伦忍不住笑了起来，伸出手轻轻拍了拍利威尔的手背，“我去给你泡杯茶。”  
“你给我坐下。”利威尔又把眼睛闭上，“过会儿爱尔敏就该把戴纳送回来了，你消停会儿。”  
“好，”艾伦又靠回沙发上，“不过你不用回去睡吗？戴纳要是黏着你就只有乔尼能劝走了，那丫头又不在。”  
利威尔哼了一声，在艾伦温柔地注视下站起身来，走了一步，又回过身来，掐住艾伦的下巴，“小子，你可是连化妆晚会都说了。”  
“不说简直太对不起那丫头跑一趟的诚意了。”艾伦抬眼望过去，“你到底什么时候醒的，连这都知道。”  
“在门口儿听了好一会儿了，”利威尔俯身吻了艾伦的额头，“傻小子你居然不嫌丢脸。”  
艾伦扣住他的脖颈，吻了一下嘴唇，“又不是丢我一个人的脸，让会哭的。”  
没一会儿爱尔敏就带着戴纳敲响了房门。  
趁着戴纳回房间整理回兵团的行李，爱尔敏把艾伦拉到一边，“利威尔先生呢？”  
艾伦苦笑，“他睡觉去了。”  
爱尔敏愣了几秒，“艾伦，他昨天回家的时候已经一点半了。”  
艾伦眯起眼睛，“……又不是我主动的，我也想着本来都已经很晚了……你应该庆幸昨天戴纳在你家。”  
爱尔敏莫名其妙地看着他，“为什么是我要庆幸，你不会以为，我们什么时候做，让能做主吧。”

爱尔敏从书店回到家里，一边换鞋一边抬头看。让正把手里的报纸放下，接着他靠到沙发上，闭上眼睛，伸手掐了掐鼻梁。  
爱尔敏走过去，推了推让，“怎么了？”  
让轻叹了口气，左手依旧放在鼻梁上，右手拿过桌子上的报纸递给爱尔敏。  
爱尔敏在让身边坐下来，手肘撑在膝盖上，拿着报纸瞧。过了会儿他发出一声轻笑。  
让推了他一下。  
“艾伦果然把你也卖了，”爱尔敏把视线从报纸上移开，安慰性地拍了拍让的肩，“不就是个化妆晚会，你那天可漂亮了。”  
“你别拿那件事儿取笑我了。”  
“才不是取笑，”爱尔敏把报纸收起来，“我自己打扮的，”他眯起眼睛看着让，“你肯定得漂亮。”  
让终于把手放下，向爱尔敏投过去幽怨的一瞥。  
“好了，我们不说这个，”爱尔敏拍拍让的肩，“乔尼今天就回来了。”

夕阳把石板路印成了红色，通往小巷的石板路上渐渐铺上了几条细长的影子，一小群身着制服的青年士兵正走过来。  
乔尼身边的姑娘还说着什么，乔尼顺着姑娘的话轻轻点头，视线一瞟，姑娘的话便被她忘到了脑后。  
戴纳靠着拐角处的墙面，微笑着向她挥手。他棕褐色的短发被霞光染成了亮丽的金黄色，本就透亮的双眼眼角弯弯，唇角带着几分俏皮的弧度，他招手的动作十分随意，目光却是紧锁着乔尼。  
姑娘刚说完话，就看见明显注意力已经不在她这边的乔尼扬了眉毛，看着小巷的拐角处，没有回头，拍了拍她的肩膀，“妮娜，我得走啦。”  
妮娜顺着乔尼的目光看过去，靠着墙面的少年向她点了点头。  
“你弟弟来接你啦。”  
乔尼点头，转身给了妮娜一个拥抱，“周日傍晚见。”她轻声说道，说完颠了颠手中的小包裹，和妮娜挥手告别。  
乔尼向戴纳走来，眯起她绿色的双眼，撞进戴纳那一捧温柔的蓝色之中。她走到戴纳身边，照着戴纳背上拍了一下，看了一眼已经能够平视自己的弟弟，“臭小子又长高了。”  
戴纳从乔尼手里接过包裹跨到自己身上，“妈应该比你还苦恼这个。”他和乔尼一起向着回家的道路走去。  
乔尼眯起眼睛看着熟悉的巷子，又把视线转回戴纳身上，“你现在当着利威尔的面儿也这么叫他吗？”  
戴纳耸耸肩，“你不让我叫，我哪敢。”  
“呦，”乔尼撇嘴，“说得真好听，我给你的信你看了吗？”  
“放心，只要我在家的时候我每天都打扫你的卧室，”戴纳把小包裹换到另一个肩头，“我不在家爹也会打扫的。”他伸出手，拨了一下乔尼耳边的黑发，“姐，欢迎回家。”  
乔尼缩了一下脖子就向前跑去，侧头向戴纳喊道：“傻——小——子，都没到家呢你欢迎个什么呀。”  
戴纳抬腿跟上去，对她笑道：“你不能每次都来这套，小时候我追不上你是我让着你！”  
正巧走到门边的利威尔听到的是撞击似得敲门声，打开门时，就见到他的两个孩子一副刚刚在门口刹住闸的样子，乔尼的发丝都有些乱，戴纳把包裹背得东倒西歪。  
“啧，”利威尔把包裹从戴纳肩上扯了下来，“小鬼你们是回家又不是逃难。”  
他挂包裹时乔尼飞速地换掉鞋子，在他放下手回过身的瞬间给了他一个结结实实的拥抱，丫头蹭着他的肩头，贪婪地吸着他身上的皂角香。利威尔揉了揉乔尼的脑袋。  
乔尼毫不在意，从利威尔怀里探出头来，“艾伦呢？”  
利威尔向着餐厅的方向挑眉，乔尼望过去，便见到艾伦把最后一道菜端上餐桌。艾伦走到餐厅门边，微笑着向他张开双臂，“过来吧丫头。”  
乔尼扑过去，楼主艾伦的脖子，踮起脚在他脸上亲了一口。  
“赶紧过来吃饭吧。”艾伦等她洗完手推着她走进餐厅。  
“你今天得谢谢戴纳，”艾伦说道：“好多菜都是他做的。”  
乔尼倒是头都不抬，“那是自然的，我让他学的嘛。”她在餐桌下的脚在戴纳的脚上蹭了蹭。  
饭后他们坐在一起，聊了许多关于现在的调查兵团和戴纳训练兵生活的话题，乔尼枕在戴纳的腿上，一边和家长说话，一边拿过盘子里的草莓塞进戴纳嘴里。  
利威尔瞟了一眼挂钟，“小鬼你们还有话聊的吧。”他站起身来，和艾伦一起走上楼去。  
“晚安。”艾伦站在门边说道，轻轻地关上房门。  
微笑着看着他的两个孩子，在他关上门的瞬间就凑到一起。  
“咱家的门隔音效果到底怎么样。”  
“你不在家的时候我还是什么都没听到过，那应该是挺好的。”  
乔尼听了吐了吐舌头。  
戴纳推了推他，“走吧，去你卧室看看，我回家第一件事就是扫卧室。”  
乔尼看着卧室小桌上的点心，有些发愣。  
戴纳也有些恍惚，“我想他们认为我们会聊很久，已经帮我们准备了吃的。”  
乔尼坐下，捏起一块儿点心，视线瞟到墙上的蜡笔线。“那个还在呀。”乔尼拖着下巴说道。  
戴纳在他对面坐下来，“妈妈每次到扫卫生都会盯着那条蜡笔线看，倒是每次都没有擦。”  
乔尼趴到桌子上，“我现在很想擦掉它。”  
戴纳眨眨眼睛，“不光蜡笔线没擦，日记，到我进训练兵团之前，我一直在写。”  
乔尼抬起头来，枕着双臂，“这次回家之前，我也在写，我还带回来了。”她取来小包裹，掏出一个蓝色的本子，手指磨着本子的边角，“咱们再回去，写的时间就不多了，”她把手里的本子塞到戴纳怀里，伸出另一只手，勾了勾手指，“换吧。”

公元858年 12月12日 星期一 雪  
你好。  
他还不会说话，也听不懂，可能也没听到。  
我在今天，有了一个弟弟。  
他叫戴纳。

公元859年 2月3日 星期三 晴  
隔了这么久再写日记不能怪我，戴纳实在是让人头疼。你根本不知道他在晚上什么时候会哭，他出生以来我就没睡过好觉。真是奇怪，利威尔和艾伦哄他都没有我瞪他一眼管用。  
我每天真的挺累的，根本没时间写这东西了。  
好吧，我今天写日记是因为……戴纳叫我“姐姐”了。  
打着哈欠叫我，说完就睡觉，我一定，一定要找机会收拾他。  
我想我得停笔了，他向我爬过来了。  
嗷不，他的又哭了。  
就到这儿了。

公元859年 9月3日 星期五 阴  
利威尔告诉过我，我小时候绝对没有这么爱哭。戴纳的眼睛一挤就可以流出泪来，他一个小男孩儿是为什么这么爱哭的。艾伦向我保证过，他小时候也绝对没有这么爱哭。  
……所以除了脸，这小子到底哪里像那两个人的孩子了。  
他居然因为学走路的时候跌了一跤就死活不走了。  
我和他说不继续学我就打断他的腿。  
他应该没听懂，不过也大概被我吓到了，他那蓝眼睛皱了又皱，终于又颤颤悠悠地站起来了。  
韩吉说我小时候学走路也是这样的，这话一定是假的。  
我倒是在利威尔不在的时候做成了一件事，我把我偷偷借来的婴儿裙给戴纳套上了。本来西蒙姑父想给孩子穿的，结果三笠姑姑生了个男孩儿。嘿，人家的男孩儿比戴纳阳刚多了，至少人家哭嚎起来声音大。  
戴纳穿小裙子超可爱！  
我不写了，我得去拿纸巾，哦该死的鼻血……

公元 864年 4月12日 星期二 晴  
搬了家之后，利威尔即使休假也不会在家里呆着了，这时候他会去爱尔敏的图书中心帮忙，作为议员的艾伦又总是有会要开，大概是怕我和戴纳饿死，利威尔让我俩中间出一个人来学做饭。在艾伦把目光投向我之前，我就把戴纳推了出去。  
那孩子苦笑着回头望向我，我冲他做了个鬼脸。

公元866年 3月8日 星期四 晴  
鉴于我是第一次打开这个本子，我先进行个自我介绍好了。  
我叫戴纳•耶格尔，家庭成员现有：傻爹一个，老爸一位，老姐一枚。  
韩吉阿姨告诉我老爸不会再生了，我或许该把“现有”去掉。  
傻爹其实一点儿都不傻，傻的人怎么可能打赢战争泡到老爸，我傻爹和老爸老姐比起来实在是个爱笑的人，这让我总觉得他有点儿傻。我老爸说老爹年轻的时候可不是这样的。我挺喜欢欺负傻爹，他总是很宠我，一旦我做错什么错事，打我的也还是傻爹。  
再说我老爸，我老爸是真的挺老了，虽然他看起来比他实际年龄要年轻一些。我听说他生我的年龄好多姑娘家都不生孩子了——所以我傻爹其实并不傻。我很喜欢爸爸，真的。他看起来比傻爹严肃不少，挺多时候我都不太知道该怎么和他说话，不像我姐可以和他吵架。我黏着他的方式只有一种，不管他做什么我都在旁边跟着，也不说话，只要他皱眉我就冲他笑。那句话怎么说来着，伸手不打笑脸人。我觉得我老爸脾气特别好，我这样告诉让叔叔的时候他把红茶喷了出来。  
我其实更想叫他老妈，听说我刚会说话的时候确实叫的他“妈妈”，后来这个称呼被我老姐禁止了。  
“我都没做到在利威尔面前叫他妈妈，你也不能。”  
毕竟我是个听姐姐话的好孩子，我主动放弃了叫妈妈这项事业。  
话题绕道我姐了。  
我姐这个人，我根本不想说她。要不是还有傻爹给我欺负，我地位就到全家最底层了。  
我姐教我的第一件事就是扫除，她把扫帚塞到我怀里让我去她卧室扫地。嘿，那时候我才六岁。我抱着比我高的扫帚尽我最大的努力把地扫了一遍，我姐看着并没有扫干净的地面皱眉，她把扫帚接过来，又开始仔仔细细地打扫卧室。那时候老姐有点儿傻，她不止一遍做我做过的事。  
我能够把扫除做到我姐满意了，她就开始教我打架。  
身为一个男孩子，打架这个事儿我天生就会，别看我小时候爱哭，别看我是被我姐套着裙子带大的，我伸手就能撂倒一个壮汉……不过我从来没有打赢过我姐，她是我姐，我可得让着她，把她打伤了多不好。大概我控制不好放水这个活儿，我姐到现在都以为随便一个姑娘都能踢昏我。我那天听到她忧心忡忡地和我妈说她担心我没有继承他们的优异血统。  
我妈第二天趁着我姐不在的时候把我带到了三个小混混面前，我坐在被撂倒在地的混混身上向他眨了眨眼睛。  
我妈沉默了会儿，回家告诉我姐她弟弟不会打架也没有什么大不了的，她可以帮着打。  
要不是我傻爹还站在那儿我都想冲着老妈的嘴啃一口，我妈肯定是看我被我姐欺负的太惨，决定帮我保守这个至关重要的秘密。  
搬家那年我才七岁，老妈决定教我们做饭，我都没反应过来就被我姐坚如磐石的手臂推了出去。她就是不推我，我也会去学的，我姐可是得被人宠着的，做饭这种事情我才不要她学。  
说起来有一件大事儿是我姐的心头病，她的身高。  
搬家起我就时常听到我姐一个人碎碎念，说她才不要长成一个矮子。她一边嘟囔着一边把我拉过去，命令还很小的我踩着凳子把卷尺撑开，她沿着一米六的高度在墙上画了条蜡笔线。  
去年我站在蜡笔线旁边收起卷尺，吹着口哨告诉我姐姐她已经一米六一了。  
我可怜的姐姐从那以后再也没长过个儿。  
我姐姐今年就可以去训练兵团了，她居然以为我连写日记都不会，开玩笑，我正赶上学校恢复的时代，我的词汇量估计比她的都大。不过她是我姐，我得让着她，我和她说我还不会写，希望她能继续写日记，到时候交换一下，我方便学习。

公元871 年 3月2日 星期五 阴转晴  
我今成为了调查兵团新兵，这时我才觉得，我终于可以接过利威尔和艾伦的自由之翼了！  
我倒是更想说另一个事儿。  
我和妮娜跟随长官来训练兵团做学期演讲，训练兵们午休的时候，我看到了戴纳。  
那小子已经比我高一个头了，这倒不是今天的重点。  
他靠在墙角，三个比他壮得多的小子把他堵在墙边。  
我想这下糟了，我总不能让我弟弟刚来兵团就骨折回家。  
“你不会就因为是那俩人的儿子就开始摆谱吧。”  
“硬要说你身体不舒服不参加格斗训练，你这不好好儿的吗，臭小子刚来就想偷懒。”  
“伙计，也不是为难你，在兵团哪能不会打架。要是真想靠着你家庭背景毕业，你还是趁早滚蛋。”  
那三个小子离戴纳太近了，我看到他们的唾沫星子喷到了戴纳脸上。  
戴纳脸上的微笑有点儿僵，他掏出手帕擦掉脸上的唾沫，把手帕丢到一旁的垃圾桶里。继续弯了一双眼睛，“就当我身体不好吧，别找我打架。”  
那蠢蛋居然还跟他们耗着，连跑都不会，简直蠢透了，我刚想走过去拽他，那几个小子有说话了：“你拿这话去骗鬼，鬼都不信。”  
戴纳眨眨眼睛，掐了掐自己白里透红的小脸蛋儿，大概觉得自己真的搪塞不过去了。他正色道：“那我可不可以求你们，不要和我打架。”  
不仅蠢，还窝囊！利威尔的脸都被他丢尽了，我想着得赶紧把那小子拽过来。  
最壮实的那个男孩儿去揪戴纳的领子，戴纳一扭身子闪开他的胳膊，苦笑道：“我真的不想和人打架。如果可以，我训练兵团时期都不想打架。我一打架就控制不好力道，把学员打坏了多不好。”  
我没想过不在我身边一段儿时间以后，那小子吹牛都如此熟练。我胡思乱想之时那几个男孩儿已经向戴纳扑了过去。我立刻冲了出去，我绝不能让戴纳被打。  
活这么大我没见到戴纳动作这么快过，等我冲到他旁边，他已经在检查伤员伤势了，我差点儿吓出一身冷汗，这小子抬起头来给了我一个有些欠扁的微笑，说让我放心他没事儿。接着那小子就满脸苦笑地看着我，“姐，我没控制好力道，可以帮我扶他们去医务室吗？”  
直到我们从医务室里出来，风拍到我的脸上，我才理清思路。  
这小子和利威尔合起火来骗了我这么多年。

公元871年 3月2 日 星期五 阴转晴  
我的月假大概比乔尼多几天，我得回去给她打扫卧室，她一有空就给我写信说这个。  
嘿，我今天见到我姐了。  
现在想起来妈妈能帮我保守秘密太好了，万一我控制不好力道，小时候把我姐打伤了就不好了。虽然今天我会打架的事情已经不是秘密了。  
我是真的不想打架，如果是打贼，我良心上还过得去，把人家好好的新学员弄骨折简直就是罪过。等我回家，我要好好向我妈学学怎么用巧劲儿打架。  
乔尼发现我骗她的时候整个人脸都黑了，“你刚刚都把我吓死了，你……你居然和妈合起来骗了我这么久。”  
我和她你说不知道我会打架多好，省得我小时候把她打伤。  
我还想如果她不知道这个秘密，一直认为自己打架最厉害就好了，反正如果有她可能打不过的人，我会在她遇到之前解决掉。

乔尼在戴纳把她的日记还回来时才想起合上戴纳的日记本。她自己的日记本被她丢在了一边，她把戴纳的日记本拍到了他身上，还没等戴纳伸手去接顺着衣服往下滑的本子，她就又把那本子捞了回来，双手递了回去。  
戴纳笑着接过本子，乔尼却是双眼盯着墙壁，有些出神，“……你平时挺文静的怎么写日记的时候都是大碴子味儿。”  
“啊？”  
乔尼转过头站起身，把还没反应过来的戴纳推出门去。  
“你早点儿睡吧……我得一个人待会儿。”她在把门关上的时候抹了一下眼睛。  
“姐，哎，姐？”戴纳又敲了敲门，乔尼今天晚上看来是不打算理他了。

夏洛特•扎克雷是戴纳•耶格尔最喜欢的小孩儿。戴纳•耶格尔是三笠•阿克曼除了自家儿子和乔尼之外，看着最顺眼的小孩儿。  
戴纳•耶格尔有着一双笑起来令人失神的眼睛。  
夏洛特•扎克雷有一张闭月羞花的脸。  
“你要记住，那是你弟弟，是弟弟。”戴纳还小的时候，乔尼总是就夏洛特的性别向他再三嘱咐。  
实际上没有人比戴纳更清楚夏洛特的纯爷们儿属性，如果说他小时候和一个人打过架，那就是夏洛特。夏洛特长到能够打架的年纪之时，乔尼已经经常不在家了。  
戴纳和夏洛特三句话便有两句犯冲，两个小孩儿往一起一滚，经常打到需要利威尔和三笠把他们分开。  
这俩孩子一直打到先后加入训练兵团都没有分出胜负，倒是打成了铁哥们儿。  
戴纳小时候印象最深的事情之一就是和夏洛特拌嘴打架，要不是夏洛特是男孩儿，也算两小无猜，他甚至想着，长了一张姑娘脸的夏洛特如果变个性，他都可以娶过来了。接着他想起了夏洛特熟练的扫堂腿，叹了口气。  
他不知道自己的美好回忆是多位家长的噩梦。  
只要他和夏洛特一见面，满身泥土的他们就会令艾伦和西蒙有许多脏衣服可洗。  
“倒是没想到我们两个的孩子关系这么好，”三笠坐在落地窗前，看着他们俩在草地上滚作一团，向利威尔挑眉，“还没有谁能和夏洛特打成平手。”  
戴纳出生之后不久，三笠向艾伦递了婚礼请柬。大概过了半年，艾伦旁敲侧击地从西蒙那里问到了三笠的好消息。从知道这个消息开始，艾伦就处于焦虑的状态之中，总是怕三笠完全意识不到她自己的特殊情况而出什么差子，隔三差五地往三笠那里跑。三个月后他被利威尔按到了家里。  
“那姑娘和我说叫你不要再去了，”利威尔挑眉，“她说等她样子变了再见到你就不好意思了。”这么说着的利威尔在艾伦担忧的目光下向三笠家走去，利威尔叹了口气，“你总不会还怕我俩打起来吧。”  
“不，”艾伦摇摇头，“我怕她面对你更尴尬。”  
利威尔看了他几眼，“你还是不了解那丫头，”他拍了拍艾伦的肩膀，“实在担心的话，告诉你安妮也在。”  
最终夏洛特在西蒙的陪伴，韩吉的帮助下，经过安妮的双手来到了这个世界，由利威尔清洗身子，被艾伦裹进襁褓。  
哭累的夏洛特终于笑弯了他透亮的黑眼睛。三笠在晨光中，亲吻了小男孩儿的额头。

好事总是扎着堆儿来，公元859年，奈尔老来又得子，小婴儿在他胡子稀疏的下巴前爬来爬去。  
和戴纳还有夏洛特扎着堆儿来倒知道对于奈尔的孩子来说到底是不是一件好事，从学校到兵团，拉里几乎是被戴纳、夏洛特和迪恩欺负大的。  
再一次送走登门造访的奈尔，埃尔温瞟向收拾茶具的安妮，“艾伦和我说，奈尔昨天刚去找的他们。”  
安妮对从卧室里钻出来的迪恩笑道：“你们经常欺负拉里吗？”  
迪恩结果母亲手里的茶具走向厨房，“……其实我动手比较少，有戴纳和夏洛特在，基本上是轮不到我的。”

戴纳从三笠家回来，向自家巷子里走——他的左脸刚刚被夏洛特打了，此刻牙床都发疼，作为报复，他用头狠狠地撞了夏洛特的脑门儿。  
戴纳走到家门前，刚想抬手敲门，就感到身边掠过一阵风，定睛一看，就见到棕头发的蘑菇头小子先他一步敲响了自家大门。  
“……米德？你怎么到这儿来了？”戴纳走上去也对着门敲了一下。  
“我师父又不见了。”蘑菇头男孩儿头也不回。  
米德抬起手还想敲，门被利威尔从里面打开，男孩儿及时收住手，还是差点儿没站住扑过去。  
利威尔瞟了一眼米德，“韩吉又不见了？”  
米德跟着戴纳走进屋子里，“又不见了，都三天了，莫布里特快急疯了。”  
艾伦拿起茶几上的信，“我想莫布里特前辈不用担心了，至少韩吉小姐这次出去考察记得往家里写信。”他把写着墙外第六区地址的信封交给男孩儿，“虽然她记串了地址。”  
米德松了一口气。  
“你不留下来待一会儿吗？”戴纳取来毛巾敷到脸上。  
“不了，”米德匆匆喝了一口水，“我得赶紧把师父的下落告诉师母。”  
“记得让莫布里特在回信中把正确的地址告诉你师父。”艾伦冲着他的背影喊道。

如果说有一天可以载入训练兵团的史册，除了成立日，对于现在这届士兵们来说，那大概就是9月份的那场化妆晚会。  
自从四大兵团的职能重新划分，学校重新开设以来，训练兵团在每一届新兵入团后都会找时间办一场大型集体活动以示欢迎。兵蛋子们跑过马拉松，爬过雪山，刷过马桶，光着膀子唱过歌，顶着太阳泡过澡。戴纳入团的那年，训练兵团决定召开一场化妆晚会。  
“这不是我的主意。”艾伦望着利威尔的背影，他小巧的先生正在给他挑衣服。“这是韩吉长官向爱尔敏远程建议的。”他看到长官关上男装的柜门，走到女装柜子前。“所以作为总负责人我强烈要求不参加。”  
“你批准的时候可没想这么多，”利威尔的手指划过裙子，“而且你不参加的提议是我驳回的。”  
他拿出一条紫色的裙子，向艾伦扬了扬下巴。  
艾伦不想动。  
三笠推了推艾伦的胳膊。  
艾伦无奈地把这俩人扫了一圈儿，认命地站起来。  
利威尔把裙子拿到艾伦身前比了比，发现这条裙子短的只能盖住艾伦的大腿根。  
“……你如果一定要走这条路的话，请帮我换一条。”艾伦叹了口气。  
三笠抽出了一条橙黄色的裙子。  
明显肩有些窄。“况且，”三笠皱了皱眉，瞟了利威尔一眼把裙子放回柜子里，“我觉得这样显得艾伦有些……黑？”  
利威尔盯着艾伦看了好一会儿，再次拉开柜门，挑了一条淡蓝色的裙子，放到艾伦怀里。“去换。”  
艾伦拿着裙子打量一番，又把裙子反过来看了几眼。“先不说利威尔，”艾伦望向眼含期待的少女，“三笠，你到底是什么时候有这个想法的？”  
三笠拨了拨额前的碎发，顺便贴心地帮艾伦拉开裙子的拉链，“我就是为了这个同意化妆晚会的，艾伦。”  
艾伦走进了换衣间，过了几分钟，他从帘子的缝隙里探出一颗脑袋，“利威尔？能过来一下吗？”  
艾伦在利威尔帮他把靠进脖子处的拉链拉好时舒了一口气，“幸亏你没挑小号的，不然太折磨人了。”他转过身来，“说实话这种衣服你穿肯定比我好看。”  
“你的衣服对我来说太大了。”利威尔把艾伦换下的衣服收起来。  
“……所以我可以给你小的吗，”艾伦扶住利威尔的肩膀，“乔尼肯定有不穿的裙子。”  
利威尔去掐他的耳朵，“你要是敢把这个想法告诉乔尼，我就把你嘴巴缝上。”  
“为什么不呢，”艾伦轻笑一声，“她知道的话，你早晚都得穿。”  
“你先关心你自己吧，”利威尔抓住换衣间的帘子，“那丫头在给你挑高跟鞋。”  
艾伦扶额，“真的，利威尔，这些东西换你来穿比较合适。”  
三笠在艾伦的劝说下将十厘米的高跟鞋换成了八厘米。最终，一双银色的高跟鞋套在了艾伦的脚上。  
“我得给你选一顶好看的纱帽。”还未对自己进行丝毫打扮的姑娘再次走到衣柜前。  
“三笠，”艾伦把右脚的高跟鞋重新穿了一次，“你不需要准备一下晚会？”  
三笠理所当然地回应他，“我当然得先把你打扮成最漂亮的。”  
“三笠，”艾伦靠到椅子上，“你真的不用在意这个。”  
在他劝说三笠的功夫，安妮走进来，递给了利威尔一个黑色的小包。“我想这个工作你来试试最好。”  
利威尔打开化妆包，“你果然跟韩吉待久了，”这么说着他抽出了一支眉笔。  
“等一下，”安妮递给它另一支，“用这支吧，那支实在是太深了。”  
利威尔感到艾伦的视线粘在了他背上，他把粉底塞到三笠手里。  
姑娘欣然接过来，把艾伦按在椅子上。  
“……我以为你不会跟我们一起胡闹。”安妮注视着利威尔打开眉笔。  
“为什么不，那小鬼还挺漂亮。”他把想要起身的艾伦重新按回去，在艾伦身前坐下，握着眉笔的手轻触艾伦脸颊，眉笔的笔尖在艾伦的脸上轻轻地画。  
“……你可以再重一些，我觉得你根本没画上去，”安妮在他身边侧头看，“别担心，我可以帮你修改。”  
在利威尔画眉的时候，三笠站到艾伦身后，姑娘用灵巧的手指给艾伦扎了短短的双辫。  
他们能放过给艾伦上眼影这个决定实在是万幸。  
利威尔皱着眉打开安妮塞给他的胭脂。  
“这一款你用手也可以的，”安妮朝他伸出小拇指，“轻轻涂一点就行。”  
利威尔眉头皱得更深，小拇指碰到胭脂的时候他觉得自己就像个变态，这令他把艾伦的头扳过来时有几分粗暴。  
“一点儿就行……对，就这样。”  
上完胭脂后利威尔把口红扔给了艾伦，“小子，自己动手。”  
神情纠结地把口红重新放下地艾伦被三笠套上了一顶纱帽。  
“我很高兴，艾伦，你真漂亮，”三笠关上柜门，走过利威尔身边，“合作愉快。”  
“好了丫头，走吧，去打扮你。”安妮把还想继续欣赏艾伦芳容的三笠推出房间。  
盯着门上的镜子看了许久的艾伦，看向靠在一边打量着自己的自家先生，“晚上你会哭的。”  
对方眯起一双锋利的眼睛，“那就看你有没有这个本事了。”

“爱尔敏，你穿女装没有一次是我的主意。”让坐在椅子上，抓着粉色泡泡群的裙边。  
“我知道，”爱尔敏手中的眼影刷在硬盘上蘸了蘸，“把头抬起来。”  
“所以受到惩罚的不应该是我。”  
“我知道，”爱尔敏拿出胭脂，“所以有艾伦陪着你。”

西蒙把小巧的发卡别进三笠的发丝，安妮将姑娘亮丽的长发绾起来，镜中的姑娘清丽端庄，墨色的双眼沉淀下岁月的韵味，沉默而又迷人。  
“我来的时候见到爱尔敏把让前辈按在隔壁，”西蒙走到三笠身后，为姑娘披上披肩。  
三笠看着镜中站在自己身后浅笑的英俊男人，抬手挠了挠他的下巴，“你应该看看艾伦，他现在可漂亮了。”  
“那是当然，”西蒙在三笠耳边说道，“你打扮的人一定不会差。”  
三笠将还没有来得及涂得口红递到西蒙手里，轻轻抬头，“帮我涂上它吧。”  
男人弯着身子，小心翼翼地对着淡色的唇瓣转动手指。  
“傻小子，你都涂了好久了，那东西几乎就没碰到我的嘴，”三笠看进西蒙金色的双眼，把他的手轻轻拨开，身体放松，靠到椅子上，眯起眼睛，“给你自己涂上吧，”她挑起唇角，“然后吻我。”

走到门口的戴纳在被长裙绊倒之前就被夏洛特按回了椅子上，“我本以为乔尼不逼我我就不会再碰这东西了，况且你那张脸不穿一次这个实在太浪费了。”  
戴纳伸出埋在裙子下的脚向夏洛特的大腿踢过去。  
“你打赌输掉又不是我逼你的，”这么说着夏洛特为自己打好领带，“你实在不开心的话，我晚上可以邀请你跳舞。”  
“你等着被揍吧。”

“就像我以前教你的，”安妮把乔尼的发丝拢到耳后，蹭了蹭的额头，“让他们都大吃一惊吧。”  
迪恩悄悄把化妆间拉开一条缝，之后又迅速地跑开。  
“他害羞呢，”安妮楼主乔尼的脖子，亲了她的面颊，“你这么漂亮。”

韩吉•佐耶对于缺席化妆晚会这件事耿耿与怀，不能到场的韩吉长官最终在她出发考察之前，亲自监督着大家排练了晚间表演的剧本。  
埃尔温站在台侧桌后，严肃着一张脸，看着手中的剧本，深吸了 一口气。  
“很久很久以前，有一位沉鱼落雁的国王。”  
爱尔敏头戴王冠，手持权杖出场。  
“他有一位结实健壮的王后。”  
灯光打到让的身上，他身穿粉色泡泡袖长裙，头戴比他脑袋小得多的王冠，稍稍曲腿，爱尔敏终于可以把他搂进怀里。  
“国王没有孩子，但他的姐姐，是世界上最漂亮的公主。”  
艾伦踩着他八厘米的高跟鞋出场了，他五官的轮廓更随母亲一些，穿上女装意外地比较和谐，他此刻铁下心保持微笑，任凭台下的新兵或是同僚向他吹哨起哄。  
“突然，最漂亮的巫婆来到了这个王国，她带走了国王的公主。”  
三笠•阿克曼抽出腰间的配件，指向爱尔敏的眼眸。“这个国家的空气实在太过肮脏，有损于我漂亮公主的美貌，我要把他带到我那儿去。”  
“国王找来全国最爱干净的男人，为他佩戴最好的剑，为他挑选最好的马，请他把公主带回来。”  
利威尔阴沉这一张脸走向台上搭起的小房子，女巫三笠正坐在里面。  
“啧，”他的眉头皱了起来，“丫头，你敢抢公主，就该敢把这该死的门打开。”  
“只有公主才不会嫌弃有八块腹肌的姑娘。”女巫三笠说道，“只有最爱干净的男人娶走公主，我才能找到另一个不抗拒八块腹肌姑娘的男人。只有月亮上的仙女能够证明谁是最爱干净的男人。”  
乔尼走到利威尔身边，打开三笠的房门。  
“我是月亮上的仙女，我可以证明，和我身高一致的这个男人，就是王国最爱干净的男人。”  
三笠站起身，带领他们走到舞台中央，公主躺在中间的那片地毯上。  
“只有最爱干净的男人的一个吻，能把公主从沉睡中唤醒。”  
利威尔走过去，在众目之下单膝跪地，俯下身来。  
沉睡的公主忍不住挑起了嘴角。  
利威尔挑眉，改变了原定的剧本，伸手掐了艾伦的耳廓，轻轻吻了他的额头。  
艾伦在利威尔起身之前坐起身，扯住他的领带把他拽下来，扣住他的脖子吻了上去。  
利威尔用手肘去打艾伦的肚子。  
艾伦不放手，生生把利威尔拽得前倾。  
两个人摔在一起。  
直到埃尔温咳嗽了一声他们才分开。

和利威尔领跳完一支舞的艾伦成了众人围攻的对象，暂时没有舞伴的新兵们前仆后继地跑到艾伦身边叽叽喳喳地提问。艾伦发出的求救眼神被站在不远处的利威尔彻底无视。  
“艾伦前辈今天人气爆棚。”刚从旋转的人群中退出来，西蒙看了看被层层叠叠的穿着奇装异服的士兵围住的艾伦，这么说道。  
三笠盯着艾伦狼狈的样子看了一会儿，拍了拍西蒙的肩膀，“只和女巫跳舞算什么呢，去和公主跳吧。”  
“你是说？”  
三笠在西蒙背后推了一把，冷不丁被推成一个前扑姿势的西蒙推开了几个新兵，勉强在艾伦面前站定，看向同样尴尬的男人。  
“和我跳支舞吧，”他摊了摊手。  
把艾伦从新兵们中间拽出来，西蒙在环住昔日长官的腰的瞬间看到三笠向利威尔走了过去。  
身着长裙的三笠•阿克曼并不算友好地拽过身着西装的长官的胳膊，吻了他的手背。她平静地直视着过去上司的双眼。“我想请你跳支舞。”  
最终两代最强还是把双手交握在一起，三笠顺着利威尔的手臂在舞池中转了个圈儿。  
“西蒙，你踩到我的脚了。”  
“前辈抱怨什么呢，前辈你才是，差点儿掐住我的脖子。”

“你别摔了。”最终被夏洛特拽进人群的戴纳扶了他一下，嫌弃地扯了扯自己的裙子，“你小子快些，和你跳完我还有更重要的事情要做。”

“亲爱的，那真的是乔尼吗？”在安妮微笑的点头中，埃尔温看到，画着淡妆的乔尼包裹在合身的长裙之中，温柔地回答着新生的问题，她的视线对上埃尔温，偏了偏头，弯了眼睛。  
新兵从乔尼身边离开，乔尼舒了口气，瞟向地面，走入她视线的是一双修长的皮鞋。专门换了衣服的戴纳向他行礼，抬起她的手，轻轻吻了她的手臂。他抬起投来，蓝色的眼眸中盈满了温和，“和我跳支舞吧，小仙女。”  
Chapter04  
那时候，孩子们已经在兵团成为正式士兵，或是在训练兵团服役过后走向其他岗位。本是家长们聚在一起的午后，利威尔却阴沉着一张脸，在艾伦的支持下，把埃尔温赶进了院子里。  
“你儿子胆子不小。”  
埃尔温面前的小个子男人抱着双臂恶狠狠地盯着他。  
埃尔温杵在利威尔对面，思索着如何接话。  
迪恩喜欢乔尼这件事已经不是秘密了，尽管乔尼的态度还不甚明朗，埃尔温连同他那小子已经被利威尔视作要拐跑他女儿的恶徒。  
“利威尔，不止你一个人对这件事有意见。”埃尔温最后这么说道，“他想追求你闺女的话，得戴纳同意才行。”

“你都情绪不稳好几天了，”夏洛特看着踱步的戴纳，“实在不顺眼把他打一顿就成了。”  
戴纳一下子顿住脚步，冲着夏洛特的脑门儿弹了一下，“我打他一顿他就看不上我老姐了吗？傻子。”他坐回到夏洛特身边，“纵使那小子很多地方我都看不顺眼，能看上我姐姐，审美倒是上乘。”这么说着，戴纳有些好奇地望了一眼夏洛特，“说来奇怪，你倒是不喜欢我姐。”  
夏洛特顺从地点点头，“大概我审美奇怪吧。”

他们进行了一次海上旅行。  
过去仅仅体验过运河行船，多半还是为了逃难的的这代人，终于乘船近距离拥抱了广阔的大海。  
迪恩走到站在甲板上的乔尼身边，和他说了几句话，嘴角的笑还没荡漾开便被戴纳抵着后背推到一旁，旁观了这一切的埃尔温敲了敲桌面，“利威尔，孩子们的事情让他们自己打算吧，摔跟头的日子还长着呢。”  
他对面的人面色苍白，双唇紧抿成一条线，皱了皱眉，似乎是想给个点头的表示，还没来得及说上一句话就快步离开桌子。  
吐完的利威尔扶着墙，艾伦俯下身来擦着他擦掉嘴角，带他做到床上，按着他的太阳穴。“……这真是太糟糕了。”  
利威尔眯起眼睛看了会儿船舱窗外的海面，又闭上眼睛。艾伦按压的手指力道恰到好处。  
“……也没糟糕到那种地步。”  
海面的浪涛要比运河水波大上许多，这次海上旅行对于艾伦来说，最大的遗憾便是利威尔晕船。  
过了会儿，利威尔拿掉艾伦的手，“出去吧。”  
“不再坐一会儿吗。”艾伦环视封闭的船舱，决定吹一些风可能好一些。  
看着艾伦重新带着利威尔回到外面，韩吉向那两人挥了挥手，看向他板着脸的战友。“你好点儿没，这架势都快赶上你们家添丁那次了。”她掏出一个小瓶子递过去，“这个药应该会管点儿用。”  
晚上利威尔用了药，这才觉得好受了些。  
他这一觉睡得并不安稳，半昏半醒之间，他感到艾伦坐起来，轻轻晃着他的肩膀。  
他睁开眼，头还很痛，坐起身来，含着阴霾的双眼撞上艾伦的眸子。  
艾伦丝毫不生气，他捏了捏身边人的脖颈，眼中的笑意都要化开来。他引领着还在状况外的人的视线，示意有些不耐烦的人看向窗边，“你看，正日出呢。”他说着拖住对方的手臂，在对方说话之间带着对方迈动脚步，“我们走吧。”  
他们走出船舱，太阳正一点点爬出海平面。孩子们趴在栏杆上，大人们三三两两地站在甲板上，坐在甲板上的三笠和西蒙在逆光中回头。“艾伦，你起的可真不早。”  
“快点儿啦，艾伦，利威尔，”乔尼回过头来靠着栏杆向他们招手，“就差你们了。”  
艾伦笑着向他的丫头点头，握紧利威尔的手，向他的家人们走过去。  
他们被包裹在海上的晨光里。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢您的阅读。  
> *需要注明：艾伦可能将兵长含在嘴里，存放自由之翼徽章的地方在抽屉里，艾伦会去打扫兵长办公室，向利威尔告白的人都没有回来，这几个事件本身，在成文以前已经有其他作者的同人提到过，《艾伦和兵长回忆录》。我写这几件事是受到其启发，已告知原作者并取得沟通同意。希望大家也去阅读标注中提到的优秀同人。本文已删除贴吧和lof版本，绝不商用，ao3仅做存稿使用。  
> 为了对读者、原作者和自己负责，特此标注。


End file.
